320 DISTRICTS
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: Epilog—Yuuichi yang kembali pada keluarga hangatnya di Junrinan; Ganju yang kembali pada rutinitas mengurus Bonny dkk di Hokutan; Seizo yang kembali menekuni profesi gurunya di Kusajishi. Toushiro dan Rukia? Tentu saja kembali ke Seireitei, tapi dengan hubungan... ehem... begitulah./ "Kalau begitu kita hitung sampai tiga, lalu ucapkan bersamaan."/ "Terima kasih", "Sama-sama."—RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : HitsuRuki**

**Genre : Adventure & Romance**

**Warning : cerita dan deskripsi tidak jelas, membosankan, typo(s), aneh, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.**

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**Prolog**

.

.

Ia bersembunyi di balik batang pohon kayu besar dengan deburan napas letih, serasi dengan irama dadanya yang naik turun. Berupaya mengurangi peluh yang sudah bertabur penuh di wajah, punggung tangan kanannya menyekanya hingga tak sengaja ia menyisakan darah―bekas saat ia menutupi luka sabitan di lengan kirinya―di dahinya. Area salju yang ditapakinya ketika menyusuri pelosok hutan, ditandai dengan deretan tetes merah pekat yang tanpa henti mengalir dari luka menganga di lengan, menurun hingga mencapai kelima jarinya, dan akhirnya menodai pula salju yang menjadi pijakannya sekarang.

Sesekali ia melongokkan kepalanya, mengamati sekitar. Merasa diberi waktu untuk bernapas sebentar, ia menyandarkan punggungnya, memejamkan mata sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Tapi sungguh, itu tak lama. Sosok Hitam berkelebat―diterpa secuil cahaya yang menerobos rindangnya dedaunan―berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter di atas kepalanya, siap menerjangnya dengan pedang diacungkan langsung. Andai ia tak cakap _Shunpo_, mungkin kepalanya sudah menjadi area tancapan _katana_ si Sosok. Reflektifnya pun sangat bagus, ia menghindar cepat dengan hanya goresan luka tak dalam di bahu kiri, dan mendarat di dahan pohon yang bersebelahan dengan pohon yang ia sandari tadi.

Kalau tak begitu, sudah lama ia dipecat dari jabatan kaptennya di Batalion 13.

Tak mau menjadi orang bodoh menonton si Sosok Hitam berusaha menarik setengah badan pedangnya yang melesak ke tanah, ia kembali menjauh.

Luka yang menggorogoti setengah bagian tubuhnya sungguh mempengaruhi kecepatan geraknya menyusuri dahan pohon satu per satu. Penglihatannya mulai rabun, dan… oh… sedikit ketidakseimbangan pada langkahnya berhasil membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke bawah dengan pose tertelungkup. Jatuh dari ketinggian lima belas meter dengan tubuh penuh luka sungguh bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Memegang lutut, ia bangkit berdiri, tapi hanya itu yang mampu dilakukannya karena si Sosok Hitam berdiri tepat di hadapannya, menghunuskan _katana_, siap memutuskan urat nadi leher sang Kapten.

Salju mulai turun, beberapa butir putihnya singgah di bilah pedang yang teracung padanya. Gerak bilah semakin dalam, berhasil menggores tipis kulit terluar leher sang Kapten.

Tapi entah kenapa, tak tampak sama sekali inisiatif untuk menarik Zanpakutou yang masih bertengger nyaman di punggungnya, setidaknya untuk membela diri atau memperpanjang nyawanya yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Atau mungkin, di batinnya terdapat keyakinan bahwa si Sosok yang tak jelas bagaimana wujudnya, takkan membunuhnya. Atau spekulasi lain―ia tak mampu melukai sosok itu.

Tak jelas, ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan si Sosok yang siap mencabut nyawanya. Kebencian? Kegeraman? Atau kekosongan? Sungguh buram. Tapi terserah apa ekspresinya, karena sang Kapten membalasnya dengan tatapan pilu. Tangan kanan sang Kapten bergerak, bukan ke belakang tapi ke depan, menggenggam tangan si Sosok yang berada di gagang pedang. Pelan-pelan ia berdiri, mendekat lambat, walau bilah tajam masih bergesekan dengan kulit lehernya.

Seakan si Sosok mengasihaninya, dilonggarkannya sedikit mata pisau pedangnya, lalu diturunkannya perlahan hingga ujung _katana_ menyentuh salju di tanah. Tindakan itu tak disia-siakan si Kapten, tubuhnya kian mendekat, tangan kanan dialihkannya ke bagian belakang si Sosok, bersiap merengkuhnya.

Sayangnya, rengkuhan hanya sekedar usul di kepalanya.

"Ekhkh…" ia mengerang samar bersamaan dengan menyemburnya sedikit darah dari mulutnya. Ia menengok ke bawah, _katana_ telah menembus bagian perut kirinya, dan kembali cairan merah pekat itu menodai putihnya salju. Kesadarannya sendiri semakin tak bisa dikuasainya.

Sisa energi dipaksanya keluar setidaknya untuk berucap satu kata, "Sadarlah!"

Dan detik kemudian, kegelapanlah yang menyambutnya.

.

.

.

Toushirou tersentak bangun dengan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tak ada salju. Tak ada luka. Tak ada darah. Tak ada pula si Sosok.

Ia menebarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ini bukan Soul Society, tapi di Karakura, tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Kurosaki. Oh, ia ingat! Ia berlibur di sini. Kemarin ia baru saja bermain sepak bola dengan adik perempuan si Shinigami Pengganti, lalu bertemu dengan Haru-baachan dan Yosuke.

Ia menggeser posisinya, duduk sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangan digenggamnya.

"Mimpi apa itu?"gumamnya.

Setelah menggosok-gosok rambutnya, ia bangkit berdiri dari sofa menuju kamar mandi. Di sana ia mengusap wajahnya dengan air segar, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Ia menghela napas sejenak, berusaha tak memikirkan mimpi mengerikan itu.

Keluarnya, ia disambut oleh keheranan Karin kalau ternyata rekan bermain bolanya itu punya kebiasaan bangun pagi juga. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Yuzu pun yang telah bersiap menyiapkan sarapan pagi di dapur kembali menggoda kalau mereka sangat kompak bangun pagi serentak.

Dan keramaian si Kembar cukup berhasil melelehkan firasat buruk atas mimpinya semalam.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Bingung, kenapa pendek banget? Tenang! Ini masih prolog.

Setting waktu mimpi Toushirou ini adalah saat dia menginap di rumahnya Ichigo, di episode filler 316 (Toushirou Hitsugaya's Holiday!). Yah… saya modifikasi dikitlah.

Yap! Jika berkenan, Readers, tolong tinggalkan **R-E-V-I-E-W**

SEE YOU AGAIN di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**22 Mei 2012**


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan review :**

**Hyuuga-chan : **Cuma di prolog kok HitsuRuki-nya nggak ada. Sepanjang chapter, mulai chapter ini Hyuuga-chan akan dimanja(?) dengan HitsuRuki-nya*plak*

Iya, itu bener, mereka satu tim main bola. Ada juga kok di episode filler 132 (Hitsugaya, Karin, and Soccer Ball).

Thanks atas reviewnya, Hyuuga-chan…

**anna-chan : **Anna-chan bisa timpuk saya pake kapas (?) karena bikin fic baru lagi*plak*

Makasih atas reviewnya, Anna-chan…

.

**Special thanks :** _Mijuh, Azalea Yukiko, ariadneLacie, Hyuuga-chan, anna-chan, Diarza_

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

**Rated : T**

**Toushirou x Rukia**

**Adventure & Romance**

**Summary :**

Toushirou dan Rukia melanggar hukum Central 46. Hingga perselisihan dengan Batalion 13 pun tak terelakkan. Tapi tak menghentikan niat mereka menyusuri 320 distrik di Rukongai, mencari ibu Yuuichi. Petualangan mereka pun—dimulai!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

**Setting Waktu** : 10 hari setelah Winter War, berarti 20 hari sebelum masuk ke Arc ke-14 (Gotei 13 Invasion Army Arc)

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**Awal Petualangan**

**Bagian I**

.

.

Toushirou Hitsugaya dibuat bingung dengan para bawahan yang menyapanya saat menyusuri koridor panjang divisinya. Mereka tampak terkaget-kaget.

Apa rambutnya berubah warna jadi hitam?

Jawabannya, tidak.

Apa dalam semalam tingginya setara dengan Kapten Komamura?

Itu mustahil.

Tak ada yang ganjil dengan penampilan Toushirou—tetap sama layaknya seorang kapten, rambutnya masih sewarna salju, tingginya—sayang sekali masih berjalan di tempat. Yang benar, keberadaannya. Hampir semua anggota divisi yang ditemuinya tak menduga kalau ia akan pulang secepat ini dari liburannya di Karakura.

"Ta-Taichou? Anda sudah kembali?"

Untuk sekian kalinya, pertanyaan ini menyambangi telinga Toushirou.

"Ya," jawabnya ringan. Ia memandang curiga dengan beberapa lembaran kertas di tangan bawahannya ini—Koukichirou Takezoe—Perwira Posisi ke-7, Divisi ke-10. Tapi diabaikannya, karena ia merasa menanyakan keberadaan orang―yang ia khawatirkan akan membuat masalah walau ia meninggalkan divisinya hanya dalam waktu sehari―lebih penting. "Di mana Matsumoto?"

Disembunyikan kertas itu di belakangnya, Koukichirou menjawab kikuk, "Matsumoto-fukutaichou? _Ano_… dia…"

Tanpa Koukichirou memberi penjelasan lanjutan, Toushirou telah mampu menebaknya. Ia berderap cepat menuju ruang kerjanya dengan Koukichirou mengekorinya di belakang, berupaya menyeimbangkan langkah kaptennya. Sepertinya, rutinitas setiap hari―pertunjukan kemurkaan kapten terhadap wakil kaptennya akan kembali disaksikan.

Digesernya pintu begitu keras, dan terpampanglah pemandangan Rangiku di sofa sedang melanglang dunia mimpinya dengan gumaman yang tak keruan.

Dahi Toushirou berkedut kencang. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. "MATSUMOTOOOOO!"

Teriakan Hitsugaya memaksa Koukichirou yang berada di belakangnya menyumbat telinga dengan gumpalan kapas tebal. Untung tak lupa ia selalu menyiapkannya.

Pendengaran Rangiku masih normal, jadi diserang dengan frekuensi suara yang mampu menggetarkan sesaat Seireitei membangunkannya dari hibernasi sementaranya. Ia bangkit terduduk sembari celingukan dengan mata setengah tertutup. Walau penglihatannya masih rabun, ia sudah mampu memastikan pemilik sosok di ambang pintu.

"Halo, Taichou!" sapa Rangiku sambil cengegesan tak berdosa. "Sudah pulang, ya?"

Kepulan asap dari kepala Hitsugaya bagai kereta api uap―muncul. Tanpa menunda waktu, Rangiku berdiri tegap sebelum kepulan asap itu berubah jadi awan hitam dan menimbulkan petir.

Sambil berupaya keras melehkan kegeramannya, Hitsugaya beringsut masuk. Aneh! Sama sekali tak ada bau sake yang mengikat indera penciumannya. Tanda-tanda tumpukan _paper-work_ setinggi setengah meter pun tak menyambut kedatangannya. Pandangannya dilayangkan pada Rangiku yang memberinya senyum yang agak sulit ia artikan.

"Ke mana semua lembaran kerjanya?" tanya Toushirou. Sebenarnya, ia sudah siap memberikan 'hadiah lebih' ke wakil kaptennya kalau jawabannya itu, _Saya membuangnya ke tempat sampah, Taichou_, apalagi jika ditambah dengan cengiran tak bertanggung jawab Rangiku. Tapi ternyata―

"Saya sudah mengerjakannya, Taichou," Rangiku menjawab tegas. Ia menoleh pada bawahannya yang masih berdiri di pintu. "Iya 'kan, Koukichirou?" bertanya, untuk semakin meyakinkan kaptennya.

"I-Iya. Itu benar, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushirou menatap Matsumoto lekat-lekat, sedang mencari-cari jawaban, wakil kapten di hadapannya ini adalah tiruan atau asli?

"Oh, iya! Kenapa Taichou cepat sekali pulangnya?" Rangiku cepat-cepat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Walau aura kecurigaan belum lenyap, Hitsugaya tetap menanggapi, "Aku ingin ke Junrinan menjenguk Baa-chan. Tapi sepertinya―"

"Oh, itu ide bagus, Taichou!" Rangiku bersorak, begitu menyetujui ide itu. "Sepertinya Baa-chan sudah sangat merindukan Taichou." Ia berjalan cepat ke lemari, mengambil bungkusan kecil di dalamnya, dan kembali ke tempat kaptennya yang berdiri di samping meja. "Ini _amanattou_! Saya sudah mempersiapkannya, Taichou."

Raut heran Hitsugaya pada amanattou di tangannya menandakan berderet pertanyaan di kepalanya. "Matsumo―"

"Taichou sebaiknya segera bersiap-siap karena Baa-chan pasti sudah menunggu," Rangiku mengutarakan usulnya seraya mendorong kaptennya keluar dari ruang kerja menuju ke kamar pribadi Hitsugaya yang berlokasi di pojok koridor utama divisinya.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya berganti pakaian secepat yang ia bisa. Libur beberapa hari bagai harta karun bagi seorang kapten. Ia akan memanfaatkan sisa liburnya ini bersama sang nenek yang begitu dirindukannya. Walau kepalanya berdenyut keras memikirkan perubahan mendadak dari wakil kaptennya. Mungkin semalam, saat ia di Karakura, meteor baru saja jatuh di Soul Society.

Keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian _non_ formal, kembali menyusuri koridor seperti saat ia datang tadi, taburan tatapan yang sulit ia maknai kembali dilempar oleh bawahan yang berpapasan dengannya. Bedanya, mereka bukan terkejut akan kedatangannya, tapi penampilannya. Hampir keseluruhan Shinigami perempuan memandangnya dengan wajah merona.

"Taichou sungguh tampan!" seruan pujian Rangiku begitu kaptennya muncul dengan tampilan berbeda.

"Berisik."

Shihoukusoutergantikan dengan kimono santai _kinagashi_ berwarna hijau gelap bermotif bambu yang mencapai sepuluh sentimeter di atas mata kakinya, lalu dieratkan dengan _ob_i hitam. Hyourinmaru pun terpasang nyaman di punggung sang kapten. Keberadaan si Zanpakutou tak mengherankan Rangiku, mengenal kalau Hitsugaya tipe kapten yang selalu waspada. Bisa diingat saat liburan pantai di Karakura, senantiasa Hyourinmaru selalu dibawanya. Sebuah tas selempang hitam―berisi pakaian dan _amanattou _Rangiku―ditumpukkan pula di punggungnya. Ditambah dengan _sett_a yang sudah membaluti nyaman kaki Hitsugaya semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti penduduk Rukongai biasa, tapi tak menurunkan aura yang membuat sebagian besar Shinigami wanita rela datang berbondong-bondong ke divisi 10.

"Tidak usah mengantarku," Hitsugaya memberi penolakan begitu melihat gelagat Rangiku yang mengekorinya. Memangnya ia anak kecil, main diantar segala.

"Hanya di depan gerbang kok, Taichou," pinta Rangiku. Wajah memelas yang selalu ampuh menggoda kaptennya dipampangnya.

Hitsugaya mendengus malas tanpa kata-kata tambahan, dan Rangiku mengartikan itu sebagai jawaban 'Ya'. Berjalan di belakang kaptennya, Rangiku memberi isyarat tangan ke Koukichirou―yang masih bergeming di depan ruang kerja―entah maknanya apa, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Tapi melihat beberapa anggota divisi ke-10, mengintip kepergian pemimpinnya sembari menampilkan seringai kesenangan―yang pasti bukanlah hal baik. Mungkin sepulang Hitsugaya dari liburannya, divisinya sudah tak seperti saat ia meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Divisi ke-12―divisi yang menaungi langsung Institut Penelitian dan Pengembangan―dituju terlebih dahulu Hitsugaya sebelum ke Seireimon Barat. Mendapat informasi kalau si Komandan tak ada di tempat, ia sedikit lega. Setidaknya, ia tak perlu melalui prosedur resmi yang dicanangkan si Kurotsuchi sebagai peraturan di divisinya. Kalau ia harus menjalaninya, tiga bulan waktu yang harus dihabiskan mengisi ribuan kertas.

Tetapi, sungguh, ia menyesal bernapas lega pada awalnya. Pria yang memegang pertanggungjawaban divisi sekaligus institut sejak si Kurotsuchi punya hobi baru setelah Winter War―bertamasya ke Hueco Mundo, menggeledah tumpukan Arrancar yang tak bernyawa di sana―sama sekali tak berbeda. Akon tak ubahnya hanya duplikat Wakil Kapten Kurotsuchi―begitu patuh dengan perkataan kaptennya dan sulit dikelabuhi. Buruknya juga, seorang yang berpangkat kapten tak memegang jaminan akan diberi pengecualian bisa lolos dari tumpukan persyaratan.

Beruntung, Kapten Kyouroku datang ketika ia dibutuhkan. Ia melepaskan 99 rayuan mautnya pada Akon. Masalah rayu-merayu, selalu menjadi bidang andalannya. Sayangnya, selalu tak mempan pada wakil kaptennya sendiri.

Berhasil melalui prosedur dengan cara… err… licik mungkin―tidak—tepatnya jenius, Hitsugaya memasuki ruang perawatan khusus, Perbaikan Organ Internal. Raut penuh rasa bersalah terpampang di wajahnya, menatap Momo Hinamori tak berdaya di ranjang. Ia hanya memandangnya dari ambang pintu, tak punya kekuatan mendekat, melihat lebih _intense_ wajah pucat Wakil Kapten Divisi ke-5 itu.

Bohong, kalau ia melupakan mimpi semalam saat di Karakura, dan entah kenapa pikirannya langsung melayang pada sahabatnya ini. Mungkin, karena kemiripan peristiwa di mimpi dan kejadian ironis yang menimpa mereka berdua di Winter War.

Hitsugaya pasti selalu memasang senyum getir jika mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru berlalu sepuluh hari itu.

"Taichou," Matsumoto bereaksi tepat saat Hitsugaya menyelesaikan sesi menjenguknya. Ia tak ikut ambil bagian menengok keadaan Hinamori. Selalu saja, Rangiku melihat raut menggelap dari kaptennya jika berkenaan dengan Wakil Kapten Divisi ke-5 itu.

"Ayo, Matsumoto."

.

.

.

Jidanbou Ikkanzaka―Penjaga Seireimon Barat Hakutou―begitu setia dan berpaku menjalankan profesinya. Siang dan malam berdiri di depan gerbang dengan tak bosannya ditemani dua kapak yang tergenggam di kedua tangannya masing-masing. Mungkin ia sedikit berharap ada sedikit gangguan, setidaknya untuk menghiburnya atau agar kapaknya tidak karatan, seperti kedatangan Ryoka Jingga dan teman-temannya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Sepertinya hari ini aman-aman saja ya, Tuan Peraturan?"

Jidanbou menoleh ke asal suara. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan julukan itu. "Toushirou? Lama tidak bertemu." Bocah kecil yang sering mengajaknya bercengkrama, tapi itu sudah sekitar puluhan atau bahkan ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Toushirou menyengir tipis. "Ya." Memang sudah lama tak bertemu sejak ia memutuskan menjadi Shinigami. Tetapi Toushirou tak akan pernah melupakan jasa penjaga gerbang berjulukan Hakutoumon ini yang selalu mengajarinya tentang Tiga Hukum Kota.

"Apa kau akan menjenguk nenekmu?"

"Begitulah."

Bersamaan dengan jawaban pendek itu, Jidanbou keheranan seolah ada sosok yang kurang. "Ke mana _temanmu_ itu? Mengapa _dia_ tidak ikut?"

Lontaran pertanyaan yang tabu berhasil membuat Toushirou terpaku. Ia tahu siapa yang Jidanbou maksud.

"Hinamori sedang sibuk," Rangiku menyela dengan jawaban yang menyembunyikan kebenaran.

Berbarengan dengan mulai munculnya kekakuan karena pertanyaan Jidanbou yang cukup sensitif terhadap kapten muda ini―percakapan dua orang dari kejauhan berhasil memalingkan perhatian mereka.

"Renji! Kuchiki!" Rangiku berseru memanggil, setelah sosok itu menampakkan diri keluar dari lorong.

Panggilannya menghentikan sejenak perbincangan dua sahabat itu, kemudian mereka memperpendek jarak dengan berlari kecil.

"Rangiku-san? Hitsugaya-taichou? Eh… Hitsugaya-taichou mau ke mana?" heran Renji bertubi.

"Taichou akan berlibur," Rangiku menjawab semangat, walau akibat liburan Hitsugaya, ia harus mendekam di divisinya bersama tumpukan tugas. Lalu perhatiannya dipusatkan pada Rukia yang berpenampilan tak jauh beda dengan kaptennya. Ia mengamati dari atas ke bawah. Adik ipar Kapten Divisi ke-6 ini mengenakan kimono berwarna _duke blue_ bercorak bunga _camellia_ berwarna_ indigo_ dan beberapa corak hijau, _obi_-nya jingga lalu diikat dengan _obi-jime_ kuning, tak lupa pula dengan _zouri _yang terlihat pas di kakinya. Tas selempang coklat gelap juga tersampir rapi di tubuhnya. "Kuchiki, kau mau berlibur juga?"

"Iya," cetus Rukia. "Beruntung sebelum ditugaskan kembali ke Karakura untuk membantu Ichigo, Ukitake-taichou memberi saya libur beberapa hari. Jadi… rencana—saya akan menghabiskannya di Inuzuri."

"Inuzuri? Mengapa lewat gerbang ini? Harusnya 'kan lewat Gerbang Selatan?" Walau Rangiku punya penyakit pelupa, tapi mustahil ia tak ingat kalau Inuzuri itu merupakan distrik 78 di Rukongai Selatan. Itu berarti Rukia harus melalui Seireimon Selatan Shuwai yang dijaga oleh Hikonyuutou.

"Umm… Ada seorang anak kecil yang ingin saya temui, jadi saya ke Junrinan dulu sebelum ke sana."

"Wah! Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu, bersama Taichou saja," Rangiku mengemukakan usul terbaik. Ia berbalik pada Toushirou yang sedari awal perbincangan hanya bungkam. "Iya 'kan, Taichou?" tanyanya, meminta persetujuan.

"Terserah."

"Hah… Menyenangkan sekali bisa liburan," Renji menghela napas sembari mengeluh. "Aku juga ingin liburan, tapi Kuchiki-taichou hanya bisa memberiku tumpukan kertas."

"Berhentilah mengeluh tentang Nii-sama, Renji," Rukia tak segan menunjukkan nada suara dan raut ketidaksukaannya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, dari Kuchiki _Manshion_ hingga ke gerbang, keluhan Renji tentang kakaknya selalu diumbar.

"Ya, ya, ya."

"Aku rasa itu hukuman bagi bawahan yang pemalas," Toushirou menceletuk, bermaksud juga menyinggung seseorang.

Renji yang menangkap maksud singgungan Toushirou berkata, "Setidaknya aku tidak sepemalas Rangiku-san."

Rangiku cemberut, menyilangkan kedua lengannya di bawah dada. "Apa maksudmu, Renji?"

Renji diam, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Sudah jadi rahasia umum 'kan di Batalion 13 tentang kelambanan kerja Wakil Kapten Divisi ke-10 ini? Jadi tak perlu bantahan atau paparan lanjut. Beruntung, kapten Rangiku itu adalah kapten muda, tak mengidap penyakit jantung, dan punya kesabaran tingkat tinggi. Kalau kaptennya setua Komandan Kapten Yamamoto, entahlah… bagaimana masa depan Divisi ke-10. Mungkin sudah lama dieliminasi dari _List_ 13 Divisi.

Lembayung semakin mewarnai langit yang sedikit berawan. Jajaran beberapa burung terbang melintasi mereka, kembali ke sarang, dan menjauh dengan koakannya yang terdengar samar. Angin senja musim dingin yang berhembus pelan, sedikit menusuk kulit. Suasana jalanan pun pelan-pelan semakin lengang.

Menyadari hari semakin beranjak sore, Toushirou berisyarat pada Rukia untuk segera berangkat.

Beriringan mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan mereka bertiga, Jidanbou menitipkan pesan. "Sampaikan salamku pada nenekmu, Toushirou!" ucapnya dengan nada sedang. Tubuh raksasa selaras dengan frekuensi suara yang juga besar, jadi tak perlu berteriak walau objek sudah cukuh menjauh darinya.

"Ya," balas Toushirou, meski ia tak yakin apa Jidanbou bisa mendengarnya.

"Kalau aku sudah diberi libur oleh Kuchiki-taichou, aku akan menyusulmu ke Inuzuri, Rukia," kali ini Renji.

_Aku ragu tentang hal itu, Renji._

Sangat paham dengan sifat kakaknya, Rukia berani bertaruh bahkan saat hari liburnya habis, Renji tak akan diberi istirahat. Tahun depan pun, hadiah libur masih sangat disangsikan.

"Taichou, lama-lama saja liburannya, ya? Serahkan semuanya kepada saya. Saya akan melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik," teriak Rangiku.

_Enak saja. Aku akan kembali sebelum kau menghancurkan divisiku, Matsumoto._

Sayangnya, Toushirou tak tahu, kalau ia tak bisa kembali secepat yang ia mau. Bahkan, jika wakil kaptennya itu mengubah divisinya menjadi pabrik sake.

.

.

.

Junrinan—distrik pertama Rukongai Barat—dua orang berambut kontras berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalanan berdebu yang sudah menjadi ciri khas dari tempat hidup para Konpaku ini.

"Anda tidak perlu sampai mengantar saya," ujar Rukia. "Tinggal beri tahu saja di mana tempatnya." Ia cukup sungkan menerima tawaran Toushirou mengantarnya langsung ke tempat yang ia tuju. Sado telah memberi sedikit informasi tentang tempat tinggal anak kecil itu, sisa diberi sedikit petunjuk ia akan menemukannya tanpa harus merepotkan Kapten Divisi ke-10 ini.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak keberatan," Hitsugaya merespon santai. "Lagi pula, sudah lama sekali aku tidak keliling Junrinan."

Rukia masih segan, tapi akhirnya menyetujui. "Baiklah."

Beberapa deretan rumah kayu bertingkat dua sederhana ala Zaman Edo Kyoto di Dunia Manusia, dilalui. Kemudian berbelok ke gang lebih kecil yang dihimpit dua rumah yang bersebelahan, tanpa ada jalanan berbatu. Hanya beberapa meter, berbelok lagi. Aliran tenang sungai jernih dengan pantulan langit jingga menyambut mereka.

"Ini tempatnya," ucap Hitsugaya, setelah tiba di jembatan kayu kokoh yang dicari. Ia langsung bersandar santai di langkan jembatan.

Rukia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, inilah tempat yang dimaksudkan Sado. Katanya, anak itu tinggal di gubuk kecil yang tak jauh dari jembatan kayu. Ia menyipitkan mata mengatasi warna senja yang mengganggu penglihatan, berharap menemukan sosok yang ia cari di antara anak-anak yang masih keasyikan berlama-lama di luar rumah sebelum mendapat bentakan dari orangtuanya. Ada yang saling menyipratkan air di sungai dan ada pula bekejar-kejaran.

Tapi sama sekali nihil. Hampir ia memutuskan untuk datang lagi besok atau lain kali, sebelum seorang anak kecil berlalu di hadapannya dengan gontai.

"Hei," Rukia memanggil rendah. Anak kecil itu berhenti, menoleh untuk menanggapinya. Rukia sedikit membungkukkan tubuh. "Aku ingin bertanya… Umm… Apa kau mengenal anak kecil bernama Yuuichi Shibata?"

"Yuuichi?" Anak itu merespon dengan raut kalau orang yang dicari Rukia bukanlah orang yang asing baginya. "Iya. Dia itu adikku."

Sungguh keberuntungan Rukia. "Kalau begitu, kau adalah Horiuchi Hironari?"

"Bagaimana Onee-san tahu namaku?"

"Nanti aku jelaskan," lanjut Rukia, lebih mengutamakan tujuannya ke distrik ini. "Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan adikmu. Ada yang ingin aku berikan padanya."

Horiuchi berwajah muram. "Dia sedang tidak ada," katanya. "Kalau Onee-san mau, barang itu titip saja padaku. Biar aku yang memberikannya."

Rukia berpikir sebentar. "Maaf, aku harus memberikannya sendiri," ujarnya. Ini salah satu isi amanah Sado. "Kalau begitu, lain kali saja aku datang lagi," Rukia memutuskan. Ia juga menghiraukan keingintahuannya akan penyebab Yuuichi belum pulang saat hari sudah petang.

"Umm… Baiklah."

Dan setelah itu, Horiuchi lekas pergi.

Hitsugaya yang masih betah bersandar di langkan jembatan menatap kepergian Horiuchi. Kedua iris _turquoise_-nya mengikuti setiap langkah kakak Yuuichi hingga terhenti di depan gubuk tua tanpa pintu, berjarak lima rumah tempat ia berada. Dua orang menyambutnya yang ia duga adalah kedua orangtuanya. Horiuchi tampak mengungkapkan sesuatu yang penting yang berhasil membuat kedua orang itu berwajah nelangsa. Kemudian ia beralih pada Rukia yang memunggunginya. Ia cukup penasaran tentang barang yang dititipkan Yasutora Sado pada gadis ini, tapi ia tak punya inisiatif bertanya.

"Jadi… bagaimana?" tanya Hitsugaya, setelah mendapati hasil yang kurang memuaskan.

Rukia memutar badan. "Saya rasa, saya ke Inuzuri saja dulu. Lalu, sebelum kembali ke Seireitei, saya akan ke sini lagi."

Hitsugaya menghela napas. Ide Rukia sesungguhnya bukan ide buruk, tapi ia beropini kalau masih ada ide yang jauh lebih baik bisa dipilihnya. Jadi ia memberi penawaran. "Menginaplah di rumahku!"

"Eh?"

"Merepotkan sekali kalau kau harus bolak-balik," katanya. "Besok pagi saja kita ke sini lagi. Rumahku tidak jauh kok."

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Ia tak punya kesenangan merepotkan orang lain, terutama seorang kapten yang tak begitu akrab dengannya. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, ia lebih tak suka menunda kepercayaan yang diberikan sahabatnya. "Apa tidak apa-apa, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rukia memastikan.

"Tentu saja," ucap Hitsugaya ringan. "Tenang saja. Hanya ada aku dan nenekku."

"Baiklah, jika Anda memang tidak keberatan."

Hitsugaya tersenyum simpul. Satu pengetahuan didapatnya tentang gadis ini, tak sembarangan memutuskan suatu hal. Mungkin, itulah salah satu cara anggota keluarga Kuchiki menjaga kewibawaan nama klannya.

.

.

.

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan!" Setiba di rumah kecilnya, orang yang sangat dirindukannya serta merta dicarinya. Tapi sosok sang nenek yang biasanya duduk tenang di _tatami_ sama sekali tak ditemuinya.

Sementara Rukia masih berdiri di depan rumah sembari memandangi sekeliling. Rumah Kapten Divisi ke-10 sama sekali tak beda dengan rumah-rumah biasa di Rukongai, hanya saja jarak rumah sang kapten dengan rumah di sekitarnya berjauhan, seakan rumah ini didiskriminasikan. Lokasinya pun berada di wilayah pinggiran Junrinan. Suasana begitu sepi apalagi malam sudah menyapa, semakin mendukung saja kesunyian tempat itu.

"Kau masuk saja dulu, Kuchiki," ujar Toushirou, sekeluarnya dari dalam rumah. Ia bagai tuan rumah tak sopan, baru menyarankan tamunya masuk. Tak menunggu gubrisan Rukia, ia melangkah ke belakang rumah, kembali mencari Baa-chan.

Rukia tetap bergeming, hingga suara parau orang tua menyambangi pendengarannya.

"Siapa, ya?" seorang nenek dengan rambut beruban yang tersanggul, dan tingginya mungkin hanya mencapai sebahu Rukia, bertanya.

Tak ragu, Rukia menyimpulkan kalau nenek ini adalah sosok yang dicari. "Apa Anda neneknya Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Nenek itu tersenyum. "Temannya Toushirou, ya?"

"Eh, saya―"

"Baa-chan, ke mana saja?" Toushirou muncul dengan raut kekhawatiran yang langsung menguap di udara.

"Toushirou, kau pulang?"

"Iya." Tak sangsi, Toushirou berhambur ke pelukan Baa-chan, melepas kerinduannya. Baa-chan sudah semakin kurus sejak terakhir kali sang nenek datang ke divisinya beberapa tahun yang lalu membawa _amanattou_.

Di belakang mereka, Rukia begitu terenyuh menyaksikan reuni cucu dan neneknya. Dan ini pun pertama kalinya, ia melihat sisi lain sang kapten yang lebih sering berekspresi dingin.

"Di mana Momo?" tanya Baa-chan di sela-sela pelukan sang cucu.

Kontan Toushirou melepasnya. Ia menghindari tatapan Baa-chan, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou ingin datang ke sini juga tapi dia sedang sibuk di divisinya," seolah mampu melihat kebingungan Hitsugaya, Rukia yang menanggapi.

Reflektif, Hitsugaya menoleh padanya. "Kuchiki…?"

Keheranan Hitsugaya dibalas Rukia dengan senyum paham. Tak ada Shinigami yang tak tahu-menahu dengan peristiwa Winter War, khususnya kejadian tragis antara Kapten Divisi ke-10 ini dengan Wakil Kapten Divisi ke-5.

"Oh, begitu ya," ucap Baa-chan. Lalu pandangan mata sipitnya berkutat pada Rukia. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena Toushirou membawa perempuan cantik." Ia beringsut mendekat. "Siapa namamu?"

Walau canggung, Rukia berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Saya, Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."

"Rukia-chan, ya?"

Senyum hangat Baa-chan sedikit melelehkan kecanggungannya. "Iya, Obaa-sama."

Tak seperti Toushirou yang lama memersilahkan tamunya beristirahat, Baa-chan tak ragu menyeret Rukia masuk dengan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya seolah-olah baru menemukan sanak saudara yang sudah lama menghilang.

Sebelum melancarkan inisiatif di kepalanya menyusul Baa-chan ke ruang belakang, Rukia menanggalkan tas selempangnya di sudut _tatami_. Ia melangkah, melintasi Toushirou yang masih terdiam di pintu memandang heran keakraban dua perempuan itu. Tepat saat Baa-chan mengobrak-abrik dapurnya mencari sesuatu yang bisa dihidangkan ke tamu cucunya, Rukia berkata dengan jarak satu langkah di belakangnya, "Tidak perlu repot-repot, Obaa-sama." Tanpa menanti balasan, Rukia meniadakan jarak, menyentuh lembut pundak Baa-chan, lalu tangan yang satunya menggenggam tangan keriput sang nenek. "Sebaiknya Obaa-sama istirahat saja."

Mata sipit Baa-chan berkedip sekilas. "Tapi kau pasti lapar, Nak."

Satu kata terakhir membuat Rukia berdengap dan darahnya berdesir. 'Nak'. Sungguh panggilan akrab dan sayang yang tak pernah menjamah telinganya. "Kalau begitu, biarkan saya membantu Obaa-sama."

Senyum lebar Baa-chan diartikan Rukia sebagai jawaban 'Ya'.

Memerhatikan ke sekeliling, sepertinya tak ada bahan-bahan yang bisa mendukung usul Rukia. Lalu dua buah ember kecil di sudut, menarik perhatiannya. Dengan gerak cepat, digenggam dua ember di kedua tangannya masing masing, sementara Baa-chan membersihkan tiga buah mangkuk dan tiga pasang sumpit kayu dari lemari lapuk di sudut lain.

Rukia berjalan keluar ke halaman belakang sambil berpikir alasan mengapa peralatan makan itu sama sekali tak berdebu. Konpaku tak pernah lapar. Normalnya, jika cucunya telah pergi meninggalkannya hampir selama puluhan tahun, seharusnya alat makan itu tak pernah disentuh. Atau Baa-chan… begitu menginginkan kembali masa-masa mereka bertiga dengan selalu rutin membersihkannya.

Bertiga? Bersama dengan Wakil Kapten Divisi ke-5, Momo Hinamori, tentunya.

Berharap di halaman belakang terdapat sumur atau sumber air apapun, sayangnya sama sekali tak tampak. Ketika Rukia bermaksud ke pusat Junrinan membeli air, ember di tangan kirinya diserobot tanpa permisi.

"Di sini tak ada sumur," si Penyerobot alias Toushirou memberitahukan. Sebelum Rukia membuka mulut, ia kembali melanjut, "Ayo!"

Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak dengan penerang yang dipegang Toushirou yang berjalan di depan, lalu Rukia mengikutinya dengan tak bertanya apapun ke mana kapten muda ini akan membawanya. Alat penerang seperti senter di Dunia Manusia tapi bukan bola lampu sebagai sumber penerangnya, hanya sebatang lilin yang bertengger di dalam wadah kayu.

Melewati puluhan deretan pohon lebat, mereka berjalan dengan bisu, sepertinya tak ada topik menarik yang bisa dibahas. Perjalanan hanya ditemani alunan musik gratis dari jangkrik dan gemeresek-gemeresek daun kering karena kenakalan angin. Hingga secuil cahaya terlihat di depan dan terdengarnya desisan aliran air.

"Ini?"

Sebuah air terjun kecil setinggi dua meter menyambut mereka. Berjongkok di depan salah satu cabang aliran air terjun yang hanya seukuran seperempat dari lebar aliran sungai di pusat Junrinan, tapi dua kali lipat jernihnya, Toushirou mencelupkan satu per satu ember hingga terisi penuh sambil berkata, "Aku biasanya mengambil air di sini. Lebih baik dibanding harus membeli, kan?"

Setelahnya, Toushirou bangkit berdiri, lalu menjulurkan tangannya ketika Rukia mengangkat ember yang lainnya. Mengerti maksud Toushirou, Rukia merespon, "Tidak perlu, Hitsugaya-taichou. Biar saya yang membawa ember yang ini."

Toushirou menyetujui dengan diam.

Sebelum pulang, mereka menuju ke warung kecil, karena Toushirou yakin, pemberian _amanattou_ dari Matsumoto tak cukup untuk mereka bertiga. Rukia memandang heran dengan interaksi ganjil antara pemilik warung dan Hitsugaya. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi raut suram si Kapten memaksanya untuk bungkam saja.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, beberapa tetangga yang berpapasan dengan mereka tak ragu memasang ekspresi sama dengan si pemilik warung. Tidak suka dan takut, itulah yang diartikan Rukia.

.

.

.

Suasana gubuk kecil ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama terasa hangat.

Rukia memperhatikan cermat ketika Baa-chan—yang terpisah se-jengkal di sebelah kanannya—mengangkat sumpit berisi sayur-sayuran dari sup _miso _buatannya yang bahan-bahannya ia bawa sendiri. Dan saat sang nenek melumatkannya di dalam mulutnya, Rukia menelan susah payah menanti waswas tanggapan Baa-chan atas masakan pertamanya setelah hampir puluhan tahun ia tak menginjak dapur.

"Enak."

Senyum lebar dan helaan napas lega diumbar Rukia. Di Kuchiki _Manshion_, ia tak diberi kesempatan melayani seseorang dengan masakannya, semua pelayanan tersedia. Selain itu, ia sendiri sangat sangsi dengan rasanya.

"Lumayan." Oh! Satu kata dari Toushirou berhasil memudarkan perlahan senyum Rukia. "Lumayan untuk seorang Kuchiki," ucapnya lagi, seolah tak puas dengan komentar awalnya.

"Toushirou," Baa-chan memperingatkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Obaa-sama," Rukia menengahi. Lalu dicicipinya sendiri masakannya. Yah… tak mengejutkan sebenarnya komentar si Kapten, agak hambar. Apalagi sepertinya cukup serakah jika ia harus meminta pujian dengan hanya membuat sup _miso_. Sungguh payah sekali dirinya, sup _miso_, masakan sangat sederhana, tapi ini pun ia tak becus.

Toushirou mengerling pada Rukia yang berjarak se-lengan di sampingnya. Mungkin kepalanya baru saja ditimpa batu seberat sepuluh kilogram, tangannya menyambar cepat mangkuk sup _miso_-nya dan menelan semua isinya dalam sekali teguk.

Hening.

Spontan kegiatan dua perempuan ini terhenti seperti suasana di sebuah film saat di tekan tombol _pause._

Tak acuh dengan pose menganga Rukia dan Baa-chan akan tindakan gilanya, Toushirou berdiri kalem dengan pipi menggembung merah menuju ruang belakang.

Saat tombol _pause_ ditekan lagi, serentak dua perempuan ini menutup mulut, menahan tawa geli yang menguar. Kondisi Toushirou sekarang? Ia sudah seperti Kapten Ukitake yang terbatuk-batuk saat penyakit _Tuberkulosis_-nya kambuh. Sepertinya tadi, untuk sesaat, kerja otak Toushirou sedang _error_.

Kekelaman malam semakin menyeruak. Baa-chan dan Rukia yang sudah telentang nyaman di atas _futon _bercakap-cakap sebentar sebelum rasa kantuk menyerang mereka. Sementara itu, Toushirou duduk santai di atap menikmati kebiasaan yang sudah lama tak digelutnya, menikmati malam yang dingin, menatap jauh angkasa ditemani _amanattou_ yang sudah tak bersisa. Sesekali ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis, mendengar perbincangan anggota divisi ke-13 itu dengan neneknya. Sudah lama sekali, ujaran-ujaran cerewet neneknya tak menyambangi telinganya, terutama setelah kepergian sahabat cepolnya. Kesunyianlah yang lebih mendominasi hari-hari mereka. Sepertinya suasana yang hampir 100 tahun hilang itu, kembali ia rasakan.

Dan lupakan kebodohan gilanya saat makan malam tadi. Ia hanya akan merunduk, menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

.

.

.

Sungguh, Baa-chan begitu berat hati berpisah dengan cucu barunya ini—maksudnya teman cucunya. Baru sehari, tapi serasa batinnya terikat kuat dengan gadis ini. Tak pelak lagi, Rukia merasakan hal yang sama. Semalaman, didekap penuh kehangatan oleh Baa-chan, hampir membuatnya tak mengatupkan mata barang sedetik pun, karena tak rela ia melepas hangatnya rasa sayang yang menyeruak deras dari tubuh ringkih sang nenek.

Mengucapkan pesan, kalau Rukia bisa kapan saja berkunjung ke sini, Baa-chan dan Rukia berpisah.

Kembali Toushirou mengantar Rukia menelusuri jalan Junrinan. Awalnya, Rukia menolak halus, tapi Baa-chan bersikeras, dan si Kapten pun tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberatan. Akhirnya diterima juga, walau rasanya sudah bertumpuk utang budi dirinya kepada kapten jenius ini.

Kabut pagi masih menggerayang lebat di sekitar wilayah distrik pertama itu. Baru ada beberapa warga yang memulai aktifitas.

"Terima kasih ya, Kuchiki," kata Toushirou tiba-tiba. Perhatiannya tetap berpusat pada jalanan sepi di depannya.

"Eh? Untuk apa, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Telah menemani Baa-chan. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya bersemangat seperti itu."

Rukia tak paham maksudnya. Ia malah merasa, yang harus mengucapkan terima kasih adalah dirinya. "Tidak masalah."

Toushirou bersiap membuka mulut lagi, ingin meminta maaf atas sikap dingin atas masakan Rukia semalam, tapi mengingat perilaku bodohnya waktu itu, diurungkannya saja. Ia tak punya kekuatan besar untuk menutupi wajah merahnya nanti.

Tak berapa lama, sisa jarak satu setengah meter sebelum melangkah memasuki belokan yang menuju langsung gubuk Yuuichi, Horiuchi muncul dari belokan itu dengan pucat pasi dan tersengal-sengal. Tak memberi kesempatan dirinya sendiri mengatur napas, ia berkata, "Onee-san, tolong! Tolong Yuuichi! Dia akan dibunuh."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**Amanattou **: buncis manis, makanan kesukaan Hitsugaya

**Kinagashi** : kimono santai

**Obi **: sabuk pinggang dari kain yang dipakai sewaktu mengenakan kimono

**Obi-jime** : tali kecil yang diikat di atas obi

**Zouri** : alas kaki yang dipakai saat mengenakan kimono, seperti sandal jepit

**Setta **: zouri untuk laki-laki

**Seireimon **: 4 gerbang yang terdapat di Seireitei. Barat dijaga oleh Hakotoumon (Jidanbou) dan Selatan oleh Shuwaimon (Hikonyuutou)

**Tatami **: tikar Jepang dari jerami

**Sup miso** : masakan sangat sederhana, berisi sayur-sayuran atau daging. Biasanya disajikan saat sarapan, tapi karena pengetahuan author dengan masakan Jepang sangat minim, jadi disajikan saat makan malam di fic ini*plak*

**A/N : **Kimono Rukia persis sama dengan yang dikenakannya di Movie 3 (Fade to Black) saat dia diculik, tapi di fic ini dia memakai sandal. Untuk Toushirou, kimononya kayak waktu dia masih kecil di Junrinan, kayak yang dipakainya di episode 239 tapi beda motif dan warna.

Apa bingung kenapa nggak nyambung dengan prolog? Intinya, nanti nyambung kok kalau fic ini udah berjalan, hahaha.

Oh, iya! Walau nggak nonton episode 316 itu juga nggak apa-apa, saya cuma ambil setting waktunya di sana, tapi alur sama sekali nggak berhubungan. Kenapa settingnya di sana? Karena ada kalimat terakhir Hitsugaya di episode itu, yang dia bilang kalau dia mau mengunjungi neneknya di Rukongai. Nah… di sanalah semua awal ide pembuatan fic ini muncul*halah*

Tambahan. Fic ini nyampe 20 chapter, mungkin bisa lebih panjang, kalau Ray sangat menikmati bikin fic ini, hehe.

Yap! Jika berkenan, Readers, tolong tinggalkan **R-E-V-I-E-W**

SEE YOU AGAIN di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**24 Mei 2012**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya :**

**ChappyBerry Lover : **Nggak apa-apa kok, Chappy-san / Shirou ma Rukia nggak dituduh pengkhianat, cuma… yah… jawaban jelasnya ada di chapter ini / 2 fic itu bukannya Ray nggak mau update atau nggak punya ide, hanya saja entah kenapa ketemu laptop, mau ngetik, kok mukanya Shirou yang dibayangkan*plak* Apalagi Ichigo-nya bilang, dia mau istirahat dulu, capek katanya jadi tokoh utama terus di fic#alesan ngawur.

**anna chan : **Nggak full amat sih HitsuRuki-nya, 80%-lah, Anna-chan. Kalau udah masuk sesi pertarungannya, mungkin HitsuRuki-nya diilangin dulu, hehe. / Typo (s), sahabat baik semua author*plak* Padahal, saya bacanya udah berkali-kali, masih ada aja typo#berarti mata lu udah katarak Ray / Ini termasuk update keong atau cepat? Tenang Anna-chan, saya nggak update keong karena saya bukan keong*plak*#udah mulai bicara gaje

**ha-chan : **Typo (s) memang penyakit untuk Ray, mudah-mudahan nggak keganggu pas Ha-chan bacanya / Itu perkiraan 20 chapter, karena udah ngatur alurnya. Doakan saja, Ray begitu bersenang-senang buat fic ini, jadi mungkin saja lebih dari 20 chapter*ketawa iblis*

**Saya juga berterima kasih ma yang udah login (Balasan review udah saya balas di PM-nya masing-masing) : **_Diarza | Azalea Yukiko | ariadneLacie_

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

**Rated : T**

**Toushirou x Rukia**

**Adventure & Romance**

**Summary :**

Toushirou dan Rukia melanggar Hukum Roh. Hingga perselisihan dengan Batalion 13 pun tak terelakkan. Tapi tak menghentikan niat mereka menyusuri 320 distrik di Rukongai, mencari ibu Yuuichi. Petualangan mereka pun—dimulai!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**Awal Petualangan**

**Bagian II**

.

.

Rukia duduk di langkan kecil jembatan dengan pandangan yang sesekali dilayangkan ke aliran sungai jernih dua meter di bawah kakinya, lalu ke Horiuchi—kakak dari anak kecil yang menjadi tujuan utama kedatangannya ke distrik pertama Rukongai Barat, Junrinan.

"_Yuuichi akan dibunuh."_

**D-i-b-u-n-u-h**

Kata kerja terakhir menggema lantang di kepala Rukia. Ingin rasanya ia mendesak Horiuchi sekarang agar sesegera mungkin mengungkapkan maksudnya, tanpa harus menunggu hingga kakak Yuuichi ini mampu mengontrol emosinya.

Tapi bukan Rukia namanya, kalau ia bertindak tanpa menilai dahulu situasi.

Beruntung, opini ini disepakati diam oleh Toushirou yang bersandar di pagar jembatan (seperti biasa), menghadap ke arah berlawanan dari mereka berdua . Ia bersedekap, saling mengisipkan tangan ke dalam rongga kimononya sembari memejamkan mata. Pose khas kapten ini saat sedang berpikir atau menanti sesuatu.

Jelas, itu penantian, sama dengan Rukia—bahwa anak kecil ini akan segera membuka mulutnya.

"Yuuichi…" satu kata awal Horiuchi sontak menjengitkan serentak dua Shinigami ini. "Yuuichi ingin mencari mamanya," Horiuchi berhenti, kimono lusuhnya dicengkramnya kuat. "Dia—dia bekerja siang dan malam mengumpulkan uang agar bisa membayar _informan _untuk mencari mamanya. Lalu orang-orang mirip berandalan—aku tidak tahu mereka dari mana—tiba-tiba saja menawarkan uang berlimpah pada Yuuichi asalkan mau melakukan apa yang mereka suruh."

Awal, Rukia tak ingin menyela, tapi penasaran yang membuncah di batinnya mengalahkannya. Dengan hati-hati, ia bertanya, "Apa itu?" Saat menanyakannya, ia punya firasat, kalau yang diperintahkan itu bukanlah hal yang main-main.

Kepala Horiuchi semakin merunduk, ia berucap gemetar, "Membunuh Choro-dono."

Seketika, jantung Rukia berdenyut cepat, sedangkan Toushirou hanya menatap jauh langit yang sudah semakin membiru karena Matahari yang mulai sedikit menjauh dari peraduan awalnya.

Setelah dikendalikan rasa kagetnya, Rukia menanyakan orang yang bernama Choro yang asing di telinganya.

"Dia pemimpin Rukongai Barat ini," Toushirou yang menjawab atas ketidaktahuan Rukia.

Tak mendengar ucapan tambahan, diliriknya gadis yang disekat oleh Horiuchi yang duduk di antara mereka. Ia menangkap ekspresi kebingungan. Sudah pasti adik perempuan Ketua Klan Kuchiki itu tak tahu-menahu perihal perebutan kekuasaan, tak seperti dirinya. Sebagai warga asli Rukongai Barat dan lahir di distrik pertama—tempat bergulirnya pemerintahan 80 distrik—Toushirou paham pasti kalau bukan di Seireitei saja tahta menjadi alasan pertumpahan darah.

"Lalu?" pinta Rukia pada Horiuchi untuk lanjut. Ia hiraukan saja ketidakpahamannya.

"Yuuichi jelas menolak permintaan mereka," kata Horiuchi, "tapi iming-imingan uang yang sangat besar, akhirnya Yuuichi menyetujuinya. Tapi tetap, dia tidak mau melakukan apa yang mereka suruh jadi," Horiuchi menelan ludah, "dia hanya berpura-pura menyetujuinya demi mendapat kesempatan mencuri uang mereka. Dan―"

"Dia ketahuan mencurinya, dan sekarang dia ditangkap, dan akan dibunuh karena telah mengkhianati mereka, begitu 'kan?" Toushirou menerka lanjutan kalimat Horiuchi tanpa melepas pandangannya di langit yang berawan tipis.

Horiuchi mengangguk, walau ia ragu Toushirou melihatnya.

"Lalu di mana markas mereka?" Rukia serta merta bertanya setelah mampu melumatkan keseluruhan informasi.

"Kurasa sudah terlambat."

Kontan Rukia berpaling cepat ke arah Toushirou. "Hitsugaya-taichou…" ia kehilangan kata-kata setelah memperoleh tanggapan tak acuh si kapten.

Toushirou hanya mengerling di sudut matanya seraya mendesah pelan. "Aku mengerti maksudmu Kuchiki, tapi anak itu―"

"Kalau Hitsugaya-taichou tidak mau membantu, terserah saja," Rukia membalas pula dengan dingin. Satu gerakan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan akhirnya kakinya kembali menapaki jembatan. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan Horiuchi yang masih bergeming. "Ayo cepat, Horiuchi. Kita harus segera menolong Yuuichi."

"Oi. Oi. Kuchiki…" Toushirou menyela, berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tenang saja, Hitsugaya-taichou. Saya tidak akan melibatkan Anda."

"Bukan begitu maksudku," ucap Toushirou sambil mendeburkan napas susah. Memang bukan begitu maksudnya, tapi sayangnya bawahan Kapten Ukitake ini sudah tak mengindahkannya.

Setelah Rukia menunduk hormat padanya, berjalan melintasinya, tapi sebelum langkahnya menjejaki ujung jembatan bersama Horiuchi, sahutan pasrah Toushirou yang memunggunginya menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah." Toushirou berbalik, menatap sejenak Rukia, dan beralih pada Horiuchi. Yakin, penuturan selanjutnya dari kapten muda ini akan melukis senyum di wajah Rukia, "Cepat tunjukkan pada kami di mana lokasi mereka."

.

.

.

Yuuichi Shibata meringkuk takut di sudut gubuk kecil yang temaram. Bukan hanya takut yang menggerogotinya, tapi sakit karena luka fisik ikut menyatu. Luka lebam di kedua pelipisnya hasil karya dua orang dewasa di hadapannya, darah di sudut bibir masih belum mengering, dan memar di kedua lututnya karena berlarian di pelosok hutan menghindari kejaran mereka.

Tapi serasa tak punya belas kasih dengan sakit yang mulai menguasai seluruh kesadarannya, mereka tak habis-habisnya meluapkan kemarahan.

"Apa kau masih tidak ingin mengatakan di mana kau menyembunyikan uang kami, Bocah?" Pria berkepala seperti _pachinko_ untuk sekian kalinya mencengkram kasar kerah Yuuichi, hingga bocah ini terangkat hampir satu meter dari tempat meringkuknya.

"A-A-ku sudah bilang kalau semua uangnya jatuh ke… ke sungai saat kalian mengejarku," Yuuichi berusaha berucap walau bibir serasa perih tak tertahankan.

"Kau pikir kami akan percaya?" rekan lain, setinggi pundak pria berkepala _pachinko _berujar skeptis.

Yuuichi tak menggubris. Perih dan ngilu pelan-pelan mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Si pachinko mengguncang-guncang keras tubuh rapuhnya, dan karena kesal Yuuichi diam dan tampak tak sadarkan diri, ia menjatuhkan bocah kecil itu seperti seonggok daging tak bernyawa.

"Bagaimana ini?" si pachinko berujar gelisah. "Kalau begini, _Aniki_ akan mengubur kita hidup-hidup."

Rekannya berpikir keras dengan menggigiti kuku panjang jempolnya. Kontan bunyi gemeretak giginya dan si kuku terhenti, ia memutar kepalanya cepat, pandangannya terarah pada jalan masuk yang hanya tertutup oleh kain merah berlubang.

"Ada apa?" sahut si _pachinko_.

"Shinigami."

"Shi… Shinigami?" si _pachinko_ mengulang dengan gelagapan.

"Reiatsu ini… dia bukan Shinigami biasa," rekannya menganalisa. "Kita harus segera pergi―"

Sayang sekali, usul yang diucapkannya hanya sekedar usul karena secepat kilat seluruh gubuk itu membeku beserta pula objek di dalamnya.

Analisanya benar, Shinigami yang muncul memang bukan Shinigami biasa. Tak perlu melihat langsung objek dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, si Shinigami tahu yang mana harus dibekukan oleh Zanpakutou tipe es-nya. Satu ayunan ke samping, sebagai aba-aba hancurnya gubuk es itu, dan menampakkan dua pria yang tiga per empat diselubungi es biru bening. Ya… Toushirou masih paham hukum, kalau para Shinigami tak diizinkan mengambil nyawa warga Rukongai seenaknya, jadi dua kepala yang bernapas sesak masih dipertahankan untuk menyembul keluar.

"Yuuichi!" Horiuchi langsung meneriakkan nama adiknya begitu ia tiba bersama Rukia. Tidak berlama-lama, ia turun dari punggung Rukia yang menggendongnya, berlari cepat menghampiri adiknya yang telentang mengenaskan.

"Onii-chan…" walau sulit, Yuuichi tetap berupaya menyapa laki-laki yang sudah seperti kakaknya ini, sebelum ia mengatupkan mata, karena rasa sakit sudah tak mampu dikuasainya lagi.

"Yuuichi. Yuuichi," dipanggilnya nama adiknya itu berulang kali, hingga terhenti saat Rukia menyentuh pundaknya dan memberitahunya kalau Yuuichi hanya pingsan.

Selesai menyarungkan Hyourinmaru, Toushirou mendekati kedua pelaku yang wajahnya sudah membiru kedinginan, menanyakan identitas mereka.

"Ja-Ja..ngan pikir ka-kami a-akan membe…ritahumu Shi…nigami," meski si _pachinko_ dalam keadaan menggigil luar biasa, ia masih saja bersikeras.

"Berarti kalian sudah tidak menyayangi nyawa kalian sendiri," Toushirou memperingatkan, ini masih sekedar ancaman, tapi ia tak akan main-main jika pasangan pongah ini tetap keras kepala.

Si _pachinko_ dan rekannya bertukar pandang, seolah berdiskusi lewat mata, mereka ingin dijadikan patung es atau dikubur hidup-hidup oleh orang dipanggil '_Aniki_'? Menimbang-nimbang, yang mana untungnya lebih besar, tapi ruginya kecil.

Seakan selesai memutuskan takdir kematian mana yang mereka pilih, rekan si _pachinko_ berkata, "Apa boleh buat."

Toushirou menatap ragu kalau mereka akan secepat itu menyerah, dan kesangsian itu terbukti. Sepersekian detik, siulan 'Fuuuuh' serentak dari mereka berdua, seolah memanggil sesuatu, dan beberapa lama kemudian, tepat di belakang Toushirou derap hewan besar terdengar. Belum sempat ia memutar badan melihatnya, makhluk besar itu sudah melompati kepalanya yang hanya beberapa inci jaraknya, menubruk es dengan cula satunya yang menyulubungi dua orang itu. Toushirou hanya bisa menganga, karena sangsi dengan apa yang dilihatnya sendiri. Es yang menahan mereka pun hancur, berlekas-lekas, mereka menggunakan sisa tenaga menunggangi makhluk besar itu.

"Kau sudah membuat masalah dengan kami, Shinigami Pendek," kata si _pachinko_.

"Kami tidak akan melepaskanmu jika kita bertemu lagi, Bocah," lanjut rekan si _pachinko_.

Mestinya dalam keadaan lumrah, Toushirou takkan segan-segan geram mendengar ejekan: pendek dan bocah. Dan karena mereka penjahat, mungkin mereka benar-benar dijadikan patung es dan dipajang di taman depan divisinya. Tapi peristiwa yang dilihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tadi mengalihkan itu semua, terutama hewan besar yang mengangkut kedua orang itu melarikan diri menjauh.

"Sapi?" tebak Toushirou.

"Kurasa bukan. Itu banteng," pendapat Horiuchi.

"Bukan. Itu badak," Rukia ingat gambar hewan itu di salah satu buku pelajaran Ichigo.

Entahlah, itu hewan apa. Kalian tebak saja sendiri. Hewan bercula satu tepatnya menuju ciri-ciri sapi, banteng, atau badak? Sesungguhnya bukan jenisnya yang menjadi poin pentingnya, yang menjadi keraguan luar biasa, apa hewan seperti itu memang ada di Soul Society?

.

.

.

Gubuk reyot tanpa pintu, beratap setengah, ratusan lubang kecil hampir di semua sisi dindingnya, dan tentu tak berpenghuni, menjadi pilihan Toushirou dan Rukia. Khawatir jikalau kedua orang tua Yuuichi dan Horiuchi pingsan menatap kondisi putra kecilnya, mereka sepakat menyembuhkan Yuuichi di tempat ini yang berlokasi tak jauh dari insiden tadi.

Di dalam gubuk, denyar hijau Kidou penyembuhan dari kedua telapak tangan Rukia berhadapan dengan tubuh penuh luka Yuuichi. Butiran demi butiran keringat menuruni pelipisnya. Meski ia yakin teknik Kidou-nya tak akan memulihkan sepenuhnya bocah yang dulunya _parakeet_ ini, ia berusaha keras setidaknya meminimalisir dampak sakit yang harus ditanggung oleh tubuh kurus Yuuichi.

Lalu di luar gubuk, terdapatlah Toushirou sedang memandangi awan yang bergerak lambat. Seringkali pula, iris tajam _turquoise_-nya diarahkan pada padang bunga _Daffodil_ yang terhampar luas di hadapannya. Matanya dikatupkan sebentar, dan terbuka kembali ketika suara adik angkat Ketua Klan Kuchiki menjamah pendengarannya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," sahut Rukia . "Saya rasa lebih baik Anda pulang saja, mungkin saja Obaa-sama sangat khawatir. Biarkan saya yang menjaga Yuuichi."

Toushirou menatap Rukia yang bertabur peluh tak sampai lima detik. Kemudian beralih kembali ke padang _Daffodil_. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah meninggalkan pesan kepada seseorang tadi untuk memberitahu Baa-chan kalau aku pulang terlambat," ungkapnya bohong. "Yang paling penting, bagaimana keadaan anak itu?"

"Saya hanya bisa menyembuhkan sesuai dengan kemampuan Kidou saya, dan beruntung lukanya tidak mencapai organ vital, jadi mungkin sebentar lagi Yuuichi akan sadar."

Toushirou tak memberi tanggapan tentang hal itu. Sesungguhnya ada yang ingin ditanyakannya, tapi sebelum itu terutarakan, Horiuchi menyela mereka. "Onee-san, Onii-san. Yuuichi sudah sadar."

Dengan segera, Rukia masuk, diikuti Toushirou yang tak begitu antusias, sementara Horiuchi langsung duduk bersila di samping adiknya. Mereka disambut Yuuichi yang terduduk lemah. "Onee-chan?"

"Kau masih mengenalku, kan?" Rukia mendekat dan duduk miring dengan kaki menjejaki tanah, berseberangan dengan Horiuchi.

Yuuichi mengangguk. "Onee-chan temannya Oji-chan, kan? Dan Onee-chan juga menolongku waktu itu."

"Ya," kata Rukia. Beruntung, Yuuichi masih ingat tentang insiden _parakeet _di Karakura. "Sudah lebih baik?"

Kembali Yuuichi mengangguk.

Sesungguhnya banyak pertanyaan yang berkelebat di benak Rukia, tapi ia kembali mengingat apa tujuan utama ia mencari Yuuichi. Ia melepas tas selempangnya, diletakkannya di pangkuannya, digeledahnya isinya, dan tak berapa lama ia memegang secarik foto ukuran sedang.

"Ini," diulurkannya foto itu pada Yuuichi.

Foto kucel yang tergenggam di antara kedua tangan Yuuichi bergetar hebat. Ia mendekapnya erat di dadanya. Kontan isakannya menguar deras. Sudah berbulan-bulan di Soul Society, hampir ia lupa wajah ibunya. Setiap malam mimpi buruk tentang ia melupakan sepenuhnya kehidupannya di Dunia Manusia dan ibunya, mengusiknya. Dan ia tahu mimpi buruk itu lambat laun akan jadi kenyataan. Di sela-sela tangisannya, Yuuichi berucap, "Terima kasih, Onee-chan."

Rukia tersenyum. "Berterima kasihlah pada Sado. Dia yang mencari foto ibumu yang masih tersisa di Dunia Manusia. Aku hanya membantunya memberikannya padamu."

Terjawab sudah pertanyaan atas rasa penasaran Toushirou, yang hanya bungkam menonton mereka di sudut gubuk. Ia tak akan menceletuk kalau tindakan Rukia sebenarnya telah melanggar salah satu isi Reihou:

_Shinigami tak diizinkan membawa barang perihal kehidupan Konpaku saat masih hidup di Dunia Manusia karena mampu berdampak siginifikan, melambatnya proses alamiah penghapusan sempurna memori di kehidupan sebelumnya._

"Kalau begitu, tolong sampaikan terima kasihku pada Oji-chan," tambah Yuuichi.

"Pasti."

Setelah mengamati cermat, kalau Yuuichi telah mampu mengendalikan emosinya, Toushirou berniat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan walau ia tak cukup tertarik dengan topik ini. "Siapa mereka yang menyerangmu itu?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Yuuichi menoleh padanya. Ia menekurkan kepala sambil menanggapi, "Mereka anak buah Tuan Touba."

Rukia mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi.

Lagi, Toushirou yang menangkap raut ketidaktahuan Rukia berkata, "Ketua pembuat rusuh di Kusajisi." Ia memaklumi, karena tepat saat warga Kusajisi yang dipimpin Touba menyerang Seireitei, Rukia terbaring terluka setelah melawan salah satu anggota Bount.

Tapi sepertinya Rukia ingat. Ichigo dan Renji pernah mengatakan tentang kelompok pembuat rusuh Kusajisi yang membantu Bount menembus Seireitei.

"Aku ingin mencari mama. Satu-satunya jalan aku harus mengumpulkan uang dan menemui Puba."

"Puba?" sahut Toushirou dan Rukia bersamaan. Sedetik mereka saling pandang terkejut.

"Seorang _informan_ misterius," Horiuchi yang sedari awal hanya mendengarkan, angkat bicara. "Dia terkenal mampu menemukan sanak keluarga kita yang asli seperti saat kita masih hidup di Dunia Manusia, tapi dengar-dengar dia harus dibayar tinggi agar bisa membantu."

Kedua Shinigami berbeda divisi dan pangkat ini mendengarkan dengan saksama, pertanda mereka tak pernah mendengar secuil pun tentang hal ini.

"Apalagi dia selalu berpindah-pindah distrik. Dan terakhir kali kami dengar, Puba sekarang berada di Sunpu," pungkas Horiuchi.

Sunpu, distrik 23 Rukongai Utara. Toushirou pernah ditugaskan ke distrik itu, awal-awal menjadi Shinigami, jauh sebelum ia dipromosikan menduduki jabatan kapten. "Jadi kau mencuri uang mereka demi membayar Puba?" Setelah mendapat anggukan tipis mengiyakan Yuuichi, Toushirou meneruskan, "Mereka tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Terserah apapun alasanmu, kau sudah mencari masalah dengan mereka."

Inilah yang tak pernah disukai Rukia. Kapten di hadapannya ini memang berucap bijak, tapi tak bisakah ia berucap sedikit lembut. Meskipun Rukia sendiri tak bisa menyembunyikan kalau ia sedikit setuju dengan anggapan Kapten Divisi ke-10 ini, tapi tetap saja…

"Jadi… sekarang kau berniat ke Sunpu?" kali ini dirinya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan kapten dingin ini semakin memojokkan Yuuichi.

"Iya. Tapi aku harus mengumpulkan uang lagi, karena uang curian sudah menghilang," kata Yuuichi lemas tapi hanya sebentar. Sekian detik berikutnya, wajah penuh tekad terpancar. "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan mencari mama, bertemu mama, bagaimanapun caranya."

Rukia menatap lurus-lurus Yuuichi. Ia jadi teringat seseorang di Karakura, tak akan menyerah, akan melakukan apapun, bagaimanapun itu caranya. Ternyata ada orang seperti ini juga di Soul Society.

Toushirou mulai melangkah malas keluar gubuk, ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan topik ini, tapi sebelum selangkah kakinya menapaki tanah di luar, sebuah lontaran keputusan mengejutkan dari gadis di belakangnya spontan menghentikannya,

"Aku akan membantumu."

.

.

.

Toushirou dan Rukia berada di bawah pohon rindang, 100 meter jauhnya dari gubuk.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan, Kuchiki?" Toushirou meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Tentu saja, Hitsugaya-taichou," jawab tegas Rukia. Ia berdiri di samping Toushirou langsung menghadapnya.

Toushirou meliriknya tajam. Ia ragu Rukia tak paham tentang Reihou Tak Tertulis Central 46:

_Shinigami dilarang tegas ikut campur dengan kehidupan para Konpaku di Rukongai._

Meski bukan hukum resmi, bukan Central 46 namanya kalau mereka tak akan sungkan-sungkan melancarkan hukuman, baik pada peraturan resmi atau tak resmi yang dilanggar. Membantu mencari sanak keluarga asli para Konpaku, termasuk dalam hukum tak tertulis itu. Lagipula, 320 distrik di Rukongai berada di bawah pengawasan langsung Central 46.

"Tenang saja. Saya tidak akan meminta bantuan Anda."

Kembali dua kata itu didengarnya hari ini, 'Tenang saja' disertai dengan nada penolakan seolah dari awal sebelum Toushirou berujar, ia sudah menjadi dinding penghalang. Anggapan awal kalau gadis ini tak sembarangan memutuskan suatu hal, memudar pelan. Sepertinya, ia lupa kalau gadis ini rekan baik Shinigami Pengganti yang sering melanggar hukum. Tak mengejutkan, sifat itu menularinya.

"Aku memang tidak akan membantu, tapi setidaknya kau memikirkannya dua kali. Anak itu seharusnya belajar untuk menerima keluarga barunya sekarang, melupakan keluarga dulunya saat di Dunia Manusia," tandas Toushirou.

Berani, Rukia menatap tajam Toushirou. "Hitsugaya-taichou," jeda, "seharusnya Anda lebih mengerti perasaan Yuuichi dibanding saya." Ia mengucapkan dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Toushirou mengerutkan kening.

Sadar dengan ketidaksopanannya, Rukia langsung berujar, "Maaf, saya tidak ingin berdebat." Ia menunduk hormat. "Tolong sampaikan salam saya kepada Obaa-sama." Rukia dengan cepat beranjak dari sana, sebelum ia semakin berlaku kurang ajar, tak layaknya seorang keluarga bangsawan.

Toushirou memandangi punggung Rukia yang menjauh, memikirkan maksud kata-katanya.

.

.

.

Bulan tampak begitu besar malam ini, itu menurut Rukia. Lebih besar dari yang sering dilihatnya di Karakura atau di Seireitei. Apa karena ia memandangnya di atas pohon? Entah sudah berapa lama aktifitas favoritnya ini tak ditekuninya jika ia berada di Soul Society.

Besok, ia akan mulai menjalankan misinya membantu Yuuichi mencari mamanya melalui _informan_ yang dipanggil Pabu di Sunpu. Tapi mengapa ia merasa sedikit sangsi? Apa sulitnya? Ia hanya perlu ke Sunpu, distrik ke-23 Rukongai Utara menemukan informan itu, menggunakan tabungannya untuk bayarannya, hanya perlu menunggu, ibu Yuuichi akan ketemu. Atau karena ia sudah terbiasa menjalankan misi, baik melanggar hukum atau tidak, bersama Ichigo? Tapi kali ini ia harus sendirian. Ada setitik keinginan di sanubarinya akan munculnya seorang _partner _lain menemaninya. Bukankah lebih baik jika ia tidak seorang diri?

"Rukia-neechan?"

Sebuah panggilan membuyarkan lamunan terdalamnya. Rukia menoleh ke belakang. Yuuichi berdiri di bawahnya dengan senyum. Merasa tertarik, ia ikut memanjat pohon meski ia harus sedikit meringis kesakitan karena luka yang belum pulih total.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yuuichi?" tanyanya, setibanya Yuuichi di atas pohon, duduk di sampingnya. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

Yuuichi menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Apa yang Rukia-neechan lakukan di sini? Memikirkan pertengkaran dengan Onii-san berambut putih?" Sebelum Rukia memberi sanggahan, Yuuichi melanjutkan, "Maaf, karena aku—Rukia-neechan bertengkar dengan Onii-san yang berambut putih itu."

Awalnya, Rukia terkejut, apa Yuuichi memperhatikan mereka? Jelas, itulah alasan bocah ini menanyakannya. "Kami sama sekali tidak bertengkar, hanya berbeda pendapat saja." Ya… bertengkar, bukanlah pilihan kata yang tepat untuk mereka berdua. Mereka bukan teman, bukan pula musuh.

"Apa Rukia-neechan yakin ingin membantuku mencari mama?"

"Tentu saja," respon Rukia hampir memekik. "Apa kau meragukanku?"

Yuuichi menggeleng mantap. "Hanya saja, mungkin merepot—"

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku pun sudah berjanji pada Sado."

Seminggu yang lalu, sebelum para sahabatnya kembali ke Karakura atau sebelum Ichigo pulih dari kesadarannya setelah bertarung habis-habisan dengan Aizen, Sado telah menceritakan semuanya tentang Yuuichi dan mamanya.

"_Hanya Shinigami yang bisa melakukan ini. Karena itu, Kuchiki, tolong bantu Yuuichi."_

Itulah alasan utama dibalik bantuannya.

Pikiran Yuuichi pun melayang saat Sado datang pertama kali ke Soul Society.

"_Karena itu Yuuichi, kau jangan pernah menyerah. Jika kau terus mencari, kau pasti akan menemukan mamamu. Kau harus berjanji."_

Yuuichi tersenyum, ia berucap semangat, "Aku pun sudah berjanji pada Oji-chan kalau aku tidak akan menyerah mencari mama."

Sedikit kesangsian yang mengusik batin Rukia tadi melayang sudah. Ia siap membantu bocah ini. Jika si peminta bantuan pun begitu optimis akan sesuatu yang belum pasti adanya, untuk apa ia ragu? Bocah ini benar-benar mirip dengan si Payah di Karakura.

.

.

.

"Toushirou? Kau sudah pulang?" Baa-chan terbangun saat Toushirou memperbaiki selimutnya yang melorot.

"Ya." Ia baru pulang saat hari sudah beranjak malam. Sejak perdebatan kecil dengan adik Ketua Klan Kuchiki, ia terus berdiam di jembatan memikirkan kalimat yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Jadi… Rukia-chan sudah pulang?"

Toushirou menjawab sungkan, "Ya."

"Bawa dia ke sini lagi ya, Toushirou. Baa-chan sangat menyukainya."

Toushirou tak tahu harus menjawab apa, jadi ia mengangguk saja meskipun ia ragu luar biasa mampu mewujudkan keinginan Baa-chan.

"Dia sungguh gadis yang sopan."

Toushirou diam, tapi ia setuju dengan opini itu. "Tidurlah, Baa-chan."

Baa-chan tersenyum sembari mengatupkan mata.

Selesai menggelar futon di samping Baa-chan, Toushirou membaringkan diri dengan kedua tangan memangku kepalanya, menatap langit-langit. Kembali sepi, gubuk kecil ini kembali sunyi. Ia berguling dari kiri ke kanan, jelas terlihat gusar. Ia bangkit duduk dengan lutut kanan ditekuknya ke atas dan memangku salah satu lengannya, kaki satunya tetap telentang. Ditengoknya area kosong di samping Baa-chan. Semalam gadis itu terbaring nyaman di sana.

"_Hitsugaya-taichou seharusnya lebih mengerti perasaan Yuuichi dibanding saya."_

Entah sudah berapa kali, kalimat panjang itu menggaung di kepala Toushirou, mencari-cari maknanya. Sungguh, otak jeniusnya tak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Ia melirik Baa-chan, tadi gadis itu terlihat berat hati berpisah dengan neneknya. Kenapa? Apa dalam sehari mereka bersama, tumbuh rasa sayang di hati gadis itu kepada neneknya?

Anggota divisi ke-13 itu berasal dari Inuzuri di Rukongai Selatan distrik 78, distrik yang jauh dari kata damai dan tentram. Katanya, tak ada anak-anak yang terlahir di sana memiliki kesempatan memiliki orangtua angkat. Mereka harus berjuang hidup di tengah-tengah orang dewasa yang sudah seperti seorang perampok. Diadopsi oleh Klan Kuchiki, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Kapten Divisi ke-6 tak memperlakukannya selayaknya seorang adik pada umumnya. Mengingat peristiwa di Soukyoku, Ketua Klan Kuchiki itu dengan kuatnya membiarkan adiknya sendiri dieksekusi.

"_Hitsugaya-taichou seharusnya lebih mengerti perasaan Yuuichi dibanding saya."_

Astaga! Ini hanyalah masalah kepekaan perasaan. Pantas ia tak bertemu jawaban sedari tadi, ia menggunakan otaknya. Merasa empati dengan keadaan bocah itu, membandingkan dengan dirinya. Jelas, jika itu mungkin menimpa dirinya sendiri, ia akan bereaksi sama dengan si bocah.

Toushirou menggosok-gosok rambut jabrik putihnya. Ia menghela napas sembari tersenyum kecut. Mencoba kembali berbaring, menatap sejenak Baa-chan yang tak melepas senyum saat sedang tidur, bahkan. Sepertinya, neneknya sedang mimpi indah. Menggenggam jari keriput Baa-chan, Toushirou memejamkan mata.

Kalau begini, besok ia harus menunda kembali ke Seireitei, dan berharap wakil kaptennya bisa bertahan tidak memporak-porandakan divisinya. Karena ia berfirasat, akan memperpanjang waktu liburnya yang sebenarnya hanya lima hari.

.

.

.

Tak perlu waktu lama Rukia dan Yuuichi berkemas. Ah! Rukia sedikit merutuki diri sendiri lalai, ia lupa membawa Zanpakutou-nya. Bukan lupa. Ia tak seperti Kapten Divisi ke-10 yang harus ke mana-mana membawa _katana_, bahkan saat liburan.Karena juga ia tak menduga akan secepat ini menjalankan janjinya pada Sado, membantu Yuuichi. Rencana, ia melaksanakannya saat tugas di Karakura membantu Ichigo beberapa hari kemudian kelar. Apa ia harus menghubungi Renji untuk membawakannya?

Yuuichi hanya membawa beberapa lembar pakaian, dan pasti, tak mungkin dilupakannya, foto mamanya. Sebelum diselipkannya di bawah lembaran kimononya, ia mengecupnya sekilas. Diikatnya erat tas selempang abu-abunya, lalu disampirkan nyaman di punggungnya.

Sebelum menuju perbatasan distrik pertama dan kedua Rukongai Barat, Yuuichi berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuanya yang begitu segan melepas putra bungsunya, tapi tetap saja tak mampu melunturkan tekad kuat Yuuichi. Rukia menangkap sedikit bersitan kecewa dari mereka, mungkin karena Yuuichi tak bisa melupakan ibu aslinya saat di Dunia Manusia. Horiuchi sangat ingin ikut mengembara bersama mereka, tapi Yuuichi lebih berpesan kalau kakaknya harus tetap di sini menjaga kedua orangtuanya.

Mereka menyusuri jalan sepi, tanpa rumah, hanya deretan rapi pohon lebat.

"Terima kasih, Rukia-neechan."

Rukia menoleh pada Yuuichi di sampingnya. "Harus berapa kali kau mengatakan terima kasih."

Yuuichi cengar-cengir. "Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu mama."

Dua tiang kayu perbatasan berada di pinggir jalan masing-masing, sudah terlihat di depan mata. Matahari semakin menyingsing menjulang.

Meskipun Yuuichi bersemangat, tapi karena tak biasa memakai _setta_, kakinya serasa tak nyaman dan ia tertinggal beberapa langkah jauhnya dari Rukia. Kesal, ia menanggalkan sandal itu, menjejalkannya ke dalam tumpukan pakaian di tas selempangnya. Kemudian berlari kecil mengejar Rukia di depan, tapi si Shinigami malah berhenti. Diperlambat langkahnya, ditengoknya Rukia. "Ada apa Rukia-nee-chan?"

Rukia bergeming, memandang bayangan pohon berkemendang di jalan. Bukan hanya bayangan pohon, terdapat bayangan sosok di sela-selanya. Ia menarik pandangannya ke sumber bayangan. Matanya membesar, mengetahui siapa sosok yang berdiri di dahan pohon, bersandar santai di batangnya dengan bersila lengan.

"Kalian lama sekali," keluh si sosok.

Ia mendarat turun tepat dua meter di hadapan Rukia. Ia mengganti _kinagashi_ dengan _kosode_ berwarna _mint,_ dan _hakama_ berwarna hijau bambu senada dengan warna _obi_-nya. Sepasang _tabi_ putih dan _waraji _dikenakan di kakinya. Tetap dengan tas selempang hitam, tapi terlihat lebih menggembung dibanding kemarin. Mungkin penambahan persediaan _amanattou_. Lalu kembali Zanpakutou bertengger tenang di punggungnya, membuat Rukia sedikit iri.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian, Kuchiki."

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

**Pachinko** : mirip bola kelereng di mesin game Jepang

**Aniki** : sebutan untuk kakak atau bos sebuah geng

**Reihou** : Hukum Roh. Peraturan yang dibuat oleh Central 46 dan diterapkan di Soul Society

**Oji-chan** : Paman, sebutan Yuuichi pada Chad, karena tubuhnyayang besar

**Sunpu** : distrik di abad ke-16 Jepang, dan sekarang bernama Shizuoka. Karena sedikit sekali distrik di Rukongai yang diungkapkan Kubo-sensei, nggak sampe 10, akhirnya author memutuskan menjadikan Sunpu distrik 23 Rukongai Utara, khusus di fic ini

**Hakama** : pakaian tradisional Jepang yang dipakai menutupi pinggang sampai mata kaki, seperti yang dikenakan para samurai

**Kosode **: jubah yang sering dikenakan bersama hakama

**Tabi **: kaus kaki sepanjang betis

**Waraji** : sandal dari anyaman tali jerami

**A/N : **Banyak yang kaget ya, saya buat fic ini 20 chapter. Sebenarnya, untuk fic bergenre adventure, 20 chapter itu dikit loh. Bahkan ada beberapa fic English yang pernah saya baca bergenre adventure sampai 50 chapter. Beruntunglah, saya nggak berniat buat sebanyak itu, bisa nggak sekolah saya, hahaha.

Saya sarankan, yang tidak ingat siapa Yuuichi Shibata (dulunya parakeet), nonton episode 5 atau episode 22. Atau cari gambarnya, karena dia salah satu chara utama di fic ini. Dan mungkin akan hadir di sepanjang chapter, jadi agak sulit nanti membayangkannya, kalau nggak ingat mukanya, hehe.

Yap! Jika berkenan, Readers, tolong tinggalkan **R-E-V-I-E-W**

SEE YOU AGAIN di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**27 Mei 2012**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya :**

**Hyuu-su no login :** Sebenarnya quote itu saya ambil dari ucapan Toushirou di movie. Nggak persis amat sih, tapi mirip-miriplah, Hyuu-san. / Ya, saya rasa juga begitu, kalau romancenya agak lambat. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa fic ini panjang selain karena actionnya nanti. Saya nggak mau buru-buruin adanya perasaan mereka, takut-takut mereka jadi OOC. / Sebenarnya di bilang HitsuRuki-nya sedikit pun nggak kayak gitu juga, saya usahain seimbanglah ma konflik dan actionnya. / Saya harap juga gitu. Jujur, saya buruk dalam romance apalagi action*plak*. Tapi saya usahain, saya bisa memberi adegan manis (?) sesuai harapan Hyuu-san. / Nggak apa-apa. Terserah nganggap saya cewek ato cowok, hehe.

**ChappyBerry Lover : **Bukannya Rukia ceroboh juga, Chappy-san. Cuma ada episode filler yang saya tonton waktu Rukia berlibur di pantai Karakura, dia lupa bawa zanpakutou-nya. Jadi saya pikir, sama aja dengan di fic ini, karena tujuan awal dia kan berlibur di Inuzuri. / Sebenarnya, itu juga salah satu alasan, supaya Shirou ngelindungin dia. Kan keren tuh. / Kalau saya udah bisa ngendaliin (?) fic ini, so pasti saya lanjutin kok. Seneng banget, Chappy-san masih nungguin.

**Ha-chan** : Kan banyak cara Shinigami bertarung. Bahkan tanpa zanpakutou. / Ini termasuk lama atau cepet, Ha-chan. Jujur, Ray nggak tahu yang mana dimaksud update cepet atau update keong. Yang pasti jangan sekali sehari, bisa-bisa Ray nggak ngerjain PR, hahaha.

**Terima kasih pula ma yang udah login (sudah saya balas di PM-nya masing-masing) : **_Azalea Yukiko | Hoshi Yukinua | Diarza_

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

**Rated : T**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushirou Hitsugaya**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

.

**Adventure & Romance**

**Summary :**

Toushirou dan Rukia melanggar salah satu Hukum Roh. Hingga perselisihan dengan Batalion 13 pun tak terelakkan. Tapi tak menghentikan niat mereka menyusuri 320 distrik di Rukongai, mencari ibu Yuuichi. Petualangan mereka pun—dimulai!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**West Rukongai Arc**

.

_**Chapter 1. **_

_Bergabungnya Anggota Baru! Memulai Petualangan dengan Menunggangi Babi Hutan_

.

.

.

"_Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian, Kuchiki."_

Tak langsung, tapi jelas, kalimat itu menyiratkan keinginan ikut serta Toushirou dalam misi ini. Cuma, setelah mengutarakannya, ia tak memberi penjelasan apapun lagi. Ia dengan santainya berjalan menyusuri jalanan ramai Banshu, distrik ke-2 Rukongai Barat seolah ia tak acuh atau tak peka menangkap kebingungan dua orang di belakangnya.

Penolakan begitu nyata dituturkan oleh kapten ini kemarin, tak berniat membantu. Seringkali Rukia dan Yuuichi saling pandang mencari jawaban alasan si kapten—berjarak dua langkah di depan mereka—mendadak berubah pikiran. Tetapi Rukia rasa itu tak penting juga, pasti ada sebuah sebab, dan ia tak suka mengorek alasan pribadi orang lain kalau bukan orang tersebut sendiri yang mengungkapkannya.

Setidaknya, Rukia sudah berpengalaman dengan seseorang di Karakura, saat ia dengan berani-beraninya mengasumsikan penyebab kematian ibunya.

Ia tak sudi itu kembali terulang. Sama sekali tidak.

Jadi, ia akan menunggu.

Oh, iya! Rukia baru menyadari, sesuatu yang ganjil dengan Zanpakutou yang bertengger di belakang si kapten. Sesungguhnya sedari awal, tetapi semakin jelas setelah ia berhadapan langsung dengan punggung Toushirou. Hyourinmaru tak disisipkan di sarung biru tua seperti biasanya, tapi di dalam sebuah balok panjang, ukuran panjangnya melebihi sarungnya dulu. Balok itu menutupi keseluruhan badan pedang beserta gagangnya. Toushirou berjalan nyaman, terlihat kalau balok itu lebih ringan dibanding kelihatannya, sama sekali tak memberati.

Semua itu pasti demi tujuan mengelabuhi, agar mereka tak dikira Shinigami. Walaupun itu tak banyak membantu, jelas Reiatsu Zanpakutou masih bisa dirasakannya.

Tapi bagi Konpaku mustahil mereka sadar. Lain lagi, kalau para Shinigami lain yang nanti mereka temui.

Mereka berhenti di depan toko yang papannya berbunyi TOKO BARANG ANTIK KUSANAGI, dengan aksara kanji rumit. Tak heran Yuuichi harus menelengkan kepala berkali-kali, berusaha keras mencari-cari maknanya. Setelahnya, ia menyusul dua Shinigami masuk ke toko meskipun ia mengartikan nama toko itu, TOKO BARANG ANTUK KUSANAGO.

"Permisi!" Toushirou berucap salam. "Permisi!" diucapkannya lagi setelah tak mendapati gubrisan si pemilik toko.

Rukia melepas pandangan mengitari toko penuh barang antik, sesuai namanya. Lima baris deretan buku ke samping—tidak—ada sepuluh, belasan mungkin, di sisi kirinya. Jumlah tumpukannya… Rukia harus mendongak, tumpukannya menjulang tinggi. Hampir mencapai atap. Perkiraannya, bukunya berjumlah ribuan.

Di sisi kanannya, guci-guci keramik berbagai ukuran berserakan. Sebuah mangkuk keramik coklat ukuran kepalan tangan orang dewasa, tergeletak sendiri di atas rak di sebelahnya. Perasaannya saja, atau keramik ini mirip dengan milik kakaknya yang hilang beberapa tahun lalu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda dan Nona Muda!" Si pemilik toko yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul juga. Sadar dengan keberadaan Yuuichi di pojok samping pintu sedang mengamati dengan berbinar-binar lukisan pelangi, ia menambahkan, "dan Tuan Muda Kecil."

Toushirou mendekat dengan kesal. "Kami ke sini ingin membeli peta lengkap Rukongai."

Si pemilik toko tersenyum lebar memaksa mata sipitnya semakin menyipit saja. "Kalau begitu, Anda datang ke tempat yang tepat, Tuan Muda."

Bergegas, si pemilik toko berkumis tipis panjang hingga dadanya masuk ke ruang belakang. Keluarnya, ia membawa tangga menuju gundukan buku di sebelah Rukia. Rukia menyingkir beberapa langkah, menarik Yuuichi pula. Terlihat kalau si pemilik toko sangat tahu di mana letak benda yang dicari, tak sampai semenit ia meraba-rabakan tangannya di gundukan paling atas, langsung saja direnggutnya secarik kertas coklat kucel yang tersisip di antara buku tebal.

Diberikannya secarik peta itu. Toushirou mengerutkan kening. "Apa tidak ada yang lain?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak puas. Peta itu sudah kecil, kucel pula. Gambarnya pun sudah tak jelas.

Si pemilik toko menyeringai. "Tentu saja ada Tuan Muda, tapi harganya…" ia melanjut dengan berbisik di telinga Toushirou.

Tampak Rukia mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi. Entah apa yang dibisikkan si pemilik toko, ia melihat raut terkejut sekilas si kapten.

Toushirou mendesah panjang. Berat hati, ia melepas beberapa koin recehnya kepada si pemilik toko alias 'Si Mata Duitan'. Ia paham mengapa toko ini penuh debu, pasti bukan hanya si pemilik begitu malas membersihkannya, yakin hanya sekali setahun toko ini kedatangan pelanggan. Kalau bukan begitu, si pemilik punya kesukaan pada debu karena partikel ringan itu telah menumpuk setinggi mata kaki hampir di setiap pojoknya.

Dan tahun ini, disayangkan—pelanggannya adalah ia yang bernasib sial.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Rukia tahu mengapa kapten di hadapannya ini tak melepas wajah memberengutnya setelah lama pergi dari toko barang antik. Hanya secarik peta kecil, harganya sulit dipercaya, hampir setara dengan Shihakushou baru. Andai bisa mengira akan menjalankan misi ini, Toushirou dan Rukia sanggup mendapatkan beribu-ribu peta Rukongai di divisi mereka masing-masing. Jauh lebih baik dengan peta di atas meja mereka, tak jelas tanda arahnya; mana barat, utara, timur, dan selatan.

Belajar dari pengalaman, tak ingin kantung mereka jebol sebelum tiba di Rukongai Utara, mereka memilih warung makan kecil sederhana, mengisi perut yang menggerung berisik tak sabaran. Cuma Rukia dan Yuuichi saja sebenarnya, pengecualian untuk Toushirou. Terlihat Rukia duduk berdampingan dengan bocah mantan _parakeet_, lalu Toushirou di hadapan mereka. Memilih meja makan paling pojok, menghindari tatapan mencurigakan dari pengunjung warung lain.

Meskipun, mereka cukup menarik perhatian karena tas selempang yang dikenakan. Menimbulkan praduga kalau bocah-bocah ini dari distrik lain, melarikan diri dari rumah karena bentakan orangtua.

Seorang pelayan kikuk menghampiri meja mereka. Sosok si pelayan mengingatkan Rukia dengan Hanatarou Yamada, terutama kekakuan pada nada bicaranya. Si pelayan langsung saja melakukan tugas seharusnya, menanyakan pesanan pengunjungnya.

"Aku, _kushidango_," pesanan Rukia. "Yuuichi?"

"_Manju_."

Rukia beralih ke Toushirou. "Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Sup _miso_," katanya, tak melepas perhatian pada peta kecil di tangannya.

"Baiklah. Silahkan menunggu."

Beranjaknya si pelayan kikuk, Rukia menatap Toushirou sebentar sambil berpikir apa si kapten berusaha menyinggung masakan sup _miso_-nya yang hambar, hingga si objek tatapan berujar, "Ada apa, Kuchiki?"

"Eh?" Rukia berjengit. Kontan ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak apa-apa, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Selesai si pelayan kikuk menyajikan makanan, tak menunggu waktu lama mereka menyantap makanan pertama di hari pertama misi pula yang masuk ke perut. Hanya sekali sumpit memasuki mulutnya, Toushirou terlihat tak berselera melanjutkannya. Sepertinya sup _miso_ seorang amatiran dua hari yang lalu di rumahnya, lebih lezat dibanding ini.

"Sialan!" teriak pria sangar berambut urakan, posisi lima meja dari tempat Toushirou. "Kau ingin cari masalah, hah?"

"Tolong maafkan saya, Tuan," si pelayan kikuk menunduk dalam sampai-sampai dagunya hampir menyentuh dada.

"Kimono ini baru saja aku beli kemarin!" Sisa kuah sup miso masih berbekas di ujung kimononya.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja, Tuan. Saya akan menggantinya"

Pria bercodet di pelipisnya masing-masing, mencengkram kasar kerah si pelayan, berakibat kaki korbannya hampir tak menyentuh lantai kayu. "Bahkan, bertahun-tahun gajimu pun tidak akan mampu membayarnya!" semburnya.

Beberapa pengunjung yang takut dan tak ingin terlibat, menjauh keluar.

"Tolong maafkan cucuku, Tuan," kata kakek yang sudah sepuh, mendekat. "Makanan Anda akan saya gratiskan."

Si pria sangar memelotot tajam. "Jangan ikut campur, Pak Tua!" Didorongnya keras si kakek, dan tubuh kurusnya terjerembab di lantai.

Bersiap melayangkan tonjokan dari kepalan berotot tangan coklatnya ke pipi pelayan, tetapi terhenti di udara, tepatnya dihentikan oleh tangan yang jauh lebih kecil darinya, tapi jelas kekuatan lebih besar. Tangan Toushirou.

"Hentikan."

Si pria mendelik marah. "Ini bukan urusanmu, Anak Kecil!"

Memang, pria ini telah melanggar kata tabu untuk Toushirou, tapi kekesalan diredamnya dulu. Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk memperjelas kalau dia bukan anak kecil.

Rukia membantu kakek si pelayan bangkit. Khawatir dengan bocah yang berani menantang segerombolan orang yang memang sering mengacau di kedainya, Rukia menenangkan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia menyuruh Yuuichi membawa kakek masuk ke ruang dalam, dan jangan keluar sebelum ia memberitahu kalau semuanya sudah aman.

Tentu baik-baik saja, seorang dengan anggapan bocah adalah kapten jenius. Tak perlu bersusah-susah menggunakan Zanpakutou, para pembuat masalah ini hanya perlu dibereskan dengan _Hakuda_, tak sampai lima menit.

"Jika kau masih peduli dengan lenganmu, lepaskan dia," Toushirou menuturkan peringatan. Ia masih berbaik hati.

Si pria menggemeratakkan giginya geram. Ia menyentakkan tangannya kasar, melepas si pelayan kikuk. Toushirou berisyarat lewat mata untuk menghindar menjauh. Dengan merangkak-rangkak takut, si pelayan mematuhinya.

Tidak terima dihina oleh laki-laki bertubuh kecil seperti kurcaci, tangan bebas setelah melepas si pelayan segera bergerak gesit menuju perut si bocah kerdil. Tapi maaf saja, Toushirou tak kalah gesitnya, menahannya dengan tangan satunya, dilanjutkan pula dengan tendangan memutar di udara, kepala si pria sangar jadi santapan enak kaki kirinya.

Akibatnya, ia harus merogoh kantungnya lagi. Dinding rapuh warung, terbang bersama dengan si pria sangar, menabrak toko lain di depan yang dindingnya hampir roboh juga. Padahal, sama sekali ia tak menggunakan Reiatsunya, tapi dampaknya sampai buruk begini.

Rekan-rekan si pria sangar tercengang hebat sesaat, sampai mereka serempak berseru, "ANIKI!" mendekati bosnya yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tiga atau lima gigi gerahamnya tanggal, diterjang oleh pemuda yang badannya jauh lebih kecil dibanding dirinya.

Bersyukur, bukan gigi depan, jadi si pria sangar tak perlu malu nanti, memperoleh julukan 'Paman Ompong'. Bisa hilang raut kesangarannya.

Tetapi, ada seorang yang berotak di antara mereka. Perlahan-lahan mendekat, seorang pria bersiap membekap Rukia dari belakang. Sebenarnya ia tetap pria tak berotak, tak menyadari kalau gadis di depannya telah siap siaga. Tepat ketika lengannya terjulur ke depan, sigap Rukia mencengkramnya, kekuatan bertumpu di tangannya mengangkat pria yang beratnya barangkali dua kali lipat dibanding dirinya ke depan, mudah saja seperti mengayunkan pedang kayu saat latihan.

Alhasil, si pria telentang memegangi beberapa ruas punggungnya yang sepertinya sudah remuk.

Berang, bos mereka diperlakukan memalukan oleh dua bocah yang tak tahu asal-usulnya dari mana, mereka mengepung. Di tengah, Toushirou dan Rukia saling memunggungi, bagai pasangan bertempur, memercayai punggungnya untuk dijaga _partner _di belakangnya.

Didominasi dengan seringaian di wajah menyiratkan tegas kalau pasangan di depan mereka ini takkan bisa pergi hidup-hidup, bahkan jika merengek. Ada yang mengeluarkan belati, ada yang memutar-mutar rantai, ada yang mengacungkan tombak, bahkan ada yang menjilati pisau dapurnya di lidah, menunjukkan keganasan mereka, memperjelas kalau pasangan mungil ini pasti menyesal telah mencari masalah.

Tapi jangankan takut, berkeringat pun sama sekali tak tampak, Toushirou dan Rukia menatap mereka tenang. Ya, jelaslah.

Entah ini untung atau rugi, si pasangan mungil yang sudah siap membantai mereka, tersela dengan suara derap hewan berjumlah lebih dari satu menghampiri.

Terdengar teriakan di kejauhan, "Bonny-chan!"

Rasa-rasanya Rukia pernah mendengarnya. Nama ganjil untuk makhluk di Soul Society, di Karakura pun sukar menemukan manusia bernama seperti itu. Tapi serasa tak asing di telinganya. Kepulan debu tampak membumbung ke atas pertanda objek semakin mendekat. Terlihatlah arakan geng… geng… geng babi hutan?

Seekor babi hutan berpita merah mendadak berhenti, berhasil melempar tuannya, berguling-guling bagai bola boling. Untung secara reflek, Toushirou menarik Rukia ke samping, jika tidak mereka akan ikut pesta gulingan anggota keluarga Shiba ini. Baru menabrak para gerombolan pangacau, Ganju Shiba terhenti.

Empat anggota Geng Ganju yang menunggangi babi hutan dengan dandanan aneh masing-masing , tiba juga.

Ganju berusaha bangkit dengan tangan menyentuh kepalanya yang berbandana putih bercorak merah sambil mengeluh, "Aduh, aduh." Setelah berdiri tegap ia menyapu debu di celananya sambil menambahkan, "Lagi-lagi, aku dijatuhkan oleh Bonny-chan-ku."

"Ga- Ganju Shi-Shiba?" salah satu anggota pengacau berucap gagap.

Ganju mengangkat wajahnya. "Kalian membuat masalah lagi dan—" Ia terbelalak terkejut melihat kondisi kacau sekelilingnya. "Kali ini tindakan kalian sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan." Ia menggemelatukkan jari-jarinya, siap menghajar.

Si pria pengacau mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan wajah. "Bukan kami yang melakukan ini, tapi para anak-anak itu," tunjuknya ke belakang Ganju.

"Hah?" Ganju berbalik arah. "Kuchiki?"

Rukia mengangkat satu tangannya. "Lama tidak bertemu, Ganju."

.

.

.

Tak keruan ternyata julukan Ganju sebagai Pelopor Utama di Rukongai Barat, tak main-main kemunculannya di pertikaian Toushirou dan Rukia dengan para pengacau itu tertunda, karena berhasil membuat mereka lari terpontang-panting.

Meskipun julukan itu, semuanya hanyalah pengakuan dirinya sendiri, tanpa pengakuan asli orang lain.

Berdasar Ganju, para pengacau itu merupakan para imigran dari distrik lain. Seringkali mereka berasal dari distrik jauh Rukongai, misal dari distrik 50 hingga 80. Contohnya saja, berandalan Kusajisi yang sempat bertikai singkat dengan Toushirou dan Rukia di Junrinan. Berniat mempertunjukkan keganasan atau ketidakadilan yang mereka peroleh hidup di kedalaman jauh Rukongai, membuat onar pada warga yang setiap harinya menggeluti hidup damai.

Tapi seiring kabar, semakin minim saja para imigran ilegal dari tahun ke tahun. Rumor terdengar kalau kadang-kadang terlihat beberapa pria berjubah hitam di kegelapan malam, menyeret paksa mereka kembali ke distrik asal. Jika bersikeras menolak, yakin kepala tak menempel di leherlah, hasilnya.

Ada yang menduga, para pria berjubah hitam, suruhan langsung dari Seireitei.

Omong-omong, keberuntungan roh kedua kalinya menghinggapi Toushirou dan Rukia. Kakek pemilik kedai tak menuntut ganti rugi, walau kedainya sudah tak bisa disebut kedai lagi. Tetapi si pasangan mungil punya jiwa tanggung jawab besar, jadi mereka saling kontribusi mengganti dinding yang ambruk meskipun biaya yang mereka bayar tak setara efek pertikaian.

Meminta penjelasan lebih kemunculan Rukia di Rukongai tanpa Shihakushou, dan bukan bersama rekan biasanya di Karakura alias Ichigo, malah bersama seorang kapten mungil (Ganju pernah bertemu sekali di Kusajisi saat pemberantasan Bount), adik Kaien Shiba ini mengajak mereka ke Shiba _Manshion_. Penasaran pula, mengapa seorang anak kecil menyertai mereka, apa jangan-jangan adik ketua klan besar di Seireitei ini menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan si kapten jabrik putih hingga hasilnya…

Ia mulai berpikir liar.

Jadi di sinilah Toushirou dan Rukia sekarang, di kediaman mantan klan bangsawan di Seireitei, Shiba. Kali ini, sang ketua klan, Kuukaku Shiba, memindahkan tempat tinggalnya ke distrik ke-3 Rukongai Barat, Hokutan—yang sebelumnya di Junrinan dan Banshu.

Selesai Rukia bercerita tentang Yuuichi, ibunya Yuucihi, Puba, dan Sunpu, sembunyi-sembunyi Ganju bernapas lega. Jangan salah mengira—ia hanya kasihan pada si Dandelion Jingga di Karakura, jika mendapat informasi kalau sahabatnya punya hubungan…

"Sangat tidak mudah menemukan Puba," Kuukaku mengutarakan opininya sembari menghisap cerutunya dengan pose duduk bersila.

"Apa Anda pernah mendengar tentangnya?" tanya Rukia.

Asap cerutu menyembur dari mulutnya seraya menjawab, "Tentu saja."

"Dia sangat terkenal," sela Ganju. "Tapi sayangnya, dia juga sangat sering berpindah-pindah distrik."

"Iya. Kami tahu itu, tapi terakhir kali kami dengar, dia berada di Sunpu."

"Itu bisa benar, bisa juga bohong," kata Kuukaku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Toushirou. Saat menanyakannya sendiri, ia punya firasat kalau ini tak akan mudah.

Kuukaku menyandarkan cerutunya. "Sampai saat ini, belum ada penjelasan jelas di mana posisi dia sebenarnya. Pernah terdengar kabar kalau dia berada di Sabitsura, Fugai, bahkan Zaraki. Tapi mereka yang mencari ke sana, semuanya pulang dengan tangan hampa, tidak menemukan Puba."

Rukia menengok ke sebelahnya. Menangkap kesuraman di wajah Yuuichi, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Tenang saja. Bagaimanapun caranya, kita pasti akan menemukan mamamu," Rukia memberi semangat dengan optimis, berusaha menyembunyikan kepesimisannya. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang begitu?"

Ucapan semangat Rukia bagai bahan bakar yang menggeliat di perutnya. Mata Yuuichi berbinar-binar cerah. Ia menggangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, Rukia-neechan."

Toushirou melirik mereka. Ia tersenyum tipis. Gadis ini…

"Jadi kalian akan tetap ke Sunpu walaupun persentase keberadaannya di sana meragukan?" Kuukaku memastikan.

Rukia menoleh pada Toushirou, takut si kapten mengurungkan niatnya. Harapannya sudah cukup besar, Kapten Divisi ke-10 ini, memberikan sumbangan bantuan sepenuhnya hingga misi ini selesai. Sungguh, ia merasa senang, memiliki rekan, tak perlu seorang diri mengembannya. Walaupun ini pengalaman pertama kali melaksanakan misi bersama, tapi kerja sama mereka setara dengan kerja sama sepasang _partner_ profesional.

Dan kekhawatiran itu memudar langsung, tepat ketika Toushirou berucap, "Apa boleh buat. Setidaknya itulah informasi yang kami dapat. Kami harus ke sana mengeceknya untuk membuktikannya."

Rukia begitu lega.

Kuukaku menyeringai, sedikit banyak ia sudah menduga jawaban itu. "Terserah kalian saja," katanya. "Tapi dengan peta seadanya seperti ini," ia melambai-lambaikan peta kucel tak jelas dari Toko Barang Antik Mata Duitan, "tak akan membantu banyak. Kalian perlu orang yang mengetahui hampir keseluruhan wilayah Rukongai."

Kuukaku menoleh pada orang yang di maksud—adiknya sendiri.

"Nee-chan, jangan bercanda!" Ganju serta merta memberi penolakan. "Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan dibanding menemani mereka."

Kuukaku menyipitkan matanya. Lalu berdiri menjulang di hadapan adik laki-lakinya dengan aura iblis di belakangnya ditambah seringai menakutkan. Seolah-olah jika Ganju tak mendengarkan perkataannya, ia takkan segan-segan mengubah adiknya sendiri jadi pengganti bahan peledak kembang api di musim panas nanti. "Yang kau lakukan hanya berkeliaran tidak jelas. Kau ingin menerimanya atau tidak, hah?"

Keringat dingin Ganju mengucur deras bagai air terjun. Dengan gugup ia berkata, "Ba-baik, Nee-chan."

Kuukaku menyeringai menang. "Begitu, lebih bagus." Ia beralih pada Toushirou dan Rukia. "Andalkan saja adikku yang bodoh ini sesuka kalian. Di sini—dia sama sekali tidak berguna."

"Nee-chan, kau kejam seka—"

Ucapan Ganju terpotong dengan tinju super Kuukaku Shiba di kepalanya. "Berisik!"

Akibat, kepalanya seperti panci penyok.

Dua Shinigami ini hanya bisa melongo menyaksikan drama konyol si bersaudara Shiba, dan Yuuichi harus berlindung di belakang Rukia. Drama penyiksaan ini tak pantas ditonton anak di bawah umur sepuluh tahun.

.

.

.

Toushirou tak mampu menutup mata malam ini. Kegelisahan penuh menapaki batinnya. Ditatapnya selang-seling antara langit-langit tinggi kamarnya di Shiba _Manshion_, berpindah ke selempang hijau Hyourinmaru yang membaluti empat jarinya.

Ada yang hilang. Iya tahu itu.

Jepitan hiasan perunggu, berbahan sama dengan bagian gagang pedang berbentuk bintang segi empat—tak berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

Andai Shinigami tanpa pangkat, Rukia Kuchiki, tak menyinggung waswas saat makan malam tadi—

"_Hitsugaya-taichou, ano… ini memang kelihatan tidak penting, tapi tidak biasanya Anda melepas jepitan hijau di dada Anda."_

—entah kapan ia baru menyadari kalau benda itu hilang.

Benda itu… bukan tidak penting. Sangat—sangat penting, malah.

Ia berbaring menyamping dengan lengan ditekuknya untuk memangku kepalanya, berhadapan dengan _Shouji_. Menerawang jauh menembus _Shouji_ dengan pantulan cahaya temaram bulan malam ini.

Jepitan perunggu adalah hadiah pertama yang didapatnya setelah lulus Shinou Reijutsuin dengan nilai—membuat semua orang tercengang, dan resmi menjadi salah satu prajurit di Batalion 13.

Tapi terpenting sekaligus berharga, benda itu pemberian—

—Momo Hinamori.

.

.

.

"Ketua, ini yang terakhir," kata pria—setinggi bahu pria yang dipanggil ketua—setelah melempar tak sopan salah satu warga Rukongai di tumpukan warga Rukongai lain yang sudah terkapar penuh memar di sekujur tubuh mereka.

Di lengan kekar pria—tingginya barangkali setara dengan Kenpachi Zaraki—melingkar kain putih. Penanda kalau ia-lah si ketua atau pemimpin rombongan berjubah hitam lain di belakangnya, berjumlah lima orang. Jubah hitam membaluti tubuhnya kecuali lengan dan mata sipitnya. Tatapan tegas sekaligus ganas memancar dari kedua matanya.

Sekali saja kau menatapnya, barangkali mendadak kedua kakimu terpaku di tempat.

Si ketua maju, melempar pandangan menyelidik pada tumpukan warga Rukongai tak berdaya, tepatnya mereka adalah warga pelanggar hukum, melintasi distrik tempat tinggal mereka yang sudah ditentukan Central 46 secara tak resmi. Artinya, mereka warga imigran ilegal.

Sebuah benda asing di saku salah satu korban menarik perhatiannya hingga ia mengeluarkannya.

Benda itu digenggamnya. Ia menyipitnya sebelah matanya.

Jepitan perunggu bintang berwarna hijau.

Rasanya, ini tak asing.

Kain penutup hidung dan mulutnya berkerut di area sekitar bibir. Si ketua tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai.

Memang tak asing. Benda ini milik mantan kaptennya yang telah membuatnya membusuk beberapa puluhan tahun di tempat paling terkutuk di Seireitei, Maggot's Nest.

Kapten divisi ke-10—

—Toushirou Hitsugaya.

.

.

.

Apa yang paling dibenci Toushirou Hitsugaya dalam hidupnya?

Pertama, dipanggil akrab tanpa pangkat, 'Taichou'. Ia pasti marah, tapi masih mampu dikendalikannya.

Kedua, diberi hadiah kekanak-kanakan. Untuk itu, ia hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang.

Ketiga, dipanggil pendek. Oh, sebenarnya, ia akan geram luar biasa. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, seringnya orang mengejeknya, ia cukup tak menghiraukannya.

Tapi kali ini, sungguh , ia tak mampu menoleransi dirinya sendiri.

Lihat saja sekarang! Penuh keterpaksaan, ia harus menunggangi BABI HUTAN bernama KANBEI.

Apa kata Soul Society?

Bukannya Toushirou tak bisa berterima kasih, cuma ini benar-benar mengganyang habis harga dirinya. Sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri hutan, ia cuma menundukkan wajah memerahnya, tanpa memandang jalanan ke depan. Untung Kanbei, walau tak dikoordinasi tuannya, ia melaju lancar mengikuti Bonny-chan yang ditunggangi Ganju dan Yuuichi.

Toushirou berharap besar agar tak ada Shinigami yang bertugas di area hutan yang mereka lalui. Jikalau tidak, _News Magazine_ Seireitei akan mempampangkan fotonya di halaman depan. Andai bukan karena alasan, agar tak dideteksinya Reiatsu mereka oleh Central 46 jika bergerak dengan Shunpo, pasti ia menolak mentah-mentah.

Rukia di belakangnya, sesungguhnya tak sungkan menunggangi babi hutan. Meski ia sendiri malu. Tapi ia lebih malu harus bersama Toushirou menungganginya. Ganju dengan alasan kalau babinya hanya tersisa dua ekor karena yang lainnya sedang mengidap penyakit yang entah apa namanya, hanya membuatnya menyetujui paksa.

Bukan apanya, Rukia harus berkali-kali menahan tubuhnya tak menabrak punggung sang kapten, saat Kanbei harus berhenti mendadak. Ia pun hanya mampu memegang secuil kimono Toushirou di kedua sisinya, agar ia tak terpelanting ke belakang ketika Kanbei melaju dengan kecepatan tak disangka-sangka.

Salah Toushirou, tak menyuruh Rukia memeluknya. Salah Rukia pula, tak meminta izin untuk memeluk Toushirou.

Kesimpulan, salah keduanya.

.

.

.

"Tuan," seorang pria berlutut di samping pria berjubah hitam, persis sama dengan dirinya.

"Berikan informasi segera kepada Ketua, kalau yang diperkirakannya semalam benar sekali."

Mereka berdua di atas dahan pohon besar, memperhatikan ke bawah. Bumbungan debu dari dua ekor babi hutan melintasi area jalan.

"Iya." Si bawahan menunduk hormat, siap beranjang pergi tapi—

"Tunggu! Tambahkan pula kalau Rukia Kuchiki terlibat juga."

Si bawahan mengamati teliti ke bawah. Matanya mendelik terkejut.

"Mereka berada dalam masalah besar dengan Central 46—

—Kapten Jenius Batalion 13 dan Putri Kecil Kuchiki."

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

**Banshu :** distrik di abad ke 16 Jepang. Sekarang bernama Kyogo. Author sengaja menjadikannya distrik ke-2 Rukongai Barat.

**Kushidango : **dango (kue tepung beras) yang ditusuk menjadi satu dengan tusukan bambu, terdiri 3 atau 5 butir. Makanan favorit Rukia.

**Manju : **cemilan tradisional Jepang, dibuat dari tepung terigu, di dalamnya berisi pasta kacang merah.

**Hakuda :** kemampuan Shinigami bertarung dengan tangan kosong

**Hokutan : **distrik ke-3 Rukongai Barat (asli dari Kubo-sensei)

**Shouji : **pintu geser dari kertas dan bambu.

**A/N : **Jujur, awal fic ini, pairnya IchiRuki. Tapi tahu Ichigo payah dalam menekan Reiatsu, saya ganti dengan Toushirou. Ditambah, sangat menyenangkan menggali karakter Rukia jika bersama Toushirou. Sangat berbeda saat dia berinteraksi sama Ichigo dan Renji, yang lebih suka saling mengomel satu sama lain.

Maaf, jika romance dific ini cukup lambat. Saya sengaja sebenarnya, supaya mereka nggak OOC saat mereka punya perasaan khusus satu sama lain. Tapi jika pada akhirnya mereka OOC, maafkan saya, karena tetap saya bukan Kubo-sensei. Saya berusaha untuk mereka tetap IC menurut saya.

Susah banget, buat Toushirou dan Rukia tetap IC, tapi punya perasaan khusus. Karena di manga atau animenya saja, nggak sampai 5x mereka berinteraksi. Jadi sulit minta ampun. Tapi saya akan tetap berusaha.

Yap! Jika berkenan, Readers, tolong tinggalkan **R-E-V-I-E-W**

SEE YOU AGAIN di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**30 Mei 2012**


	5. Chapter 5

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya :**

**Hyuu-su no login : **_**'**__HitsuRuki duduk deketan? Oh yeah… Tapi naik babi hutan? Huft… no, nggak romantis'_. Tau nggak Hyuu-san, saya ngakak berkali-kali bacanya. Wkwkakakwk. / Kalau masalah HitsuHina, nah itu rahasia perusahaan(?)*plak* Tapi nanti di tengah-tengah fic ini, ngelibatin masalah itu dan berimbas pada akibat yang sangat buruk*halah* lu bilang apa sih Ray# / Hahaha, Hyuu-san masih aja peduli gender saya. Karena saya pecinta genre misteri, saya bermisterian masalah itu. Silahkan Hyuu-san nebak aja*plak*ribet amat#

**anna chan :** Saya nggak bisa timpuk Anna-chan pake uang karena sekarang lagi nggak megang uang. Kalau saya timpuk pake Bonny-chan(?) mau?*plak*gimana caranya coba# / Pastinya, karena gimana pun Ichigo kan berperan penting bagaimana berubahnya hidup dan sifat Rukia saat ini. Slight IchiRuki nggak ada, Ichigo nggak akan tampil di fic ini, lagi sibuk dipake ma Kubo-sensei*plak*mulai gaje# / Hahaha, astaga, kayaknya masalah gender saya jadi topik utama nih. Saya nggak komen untuk masalah itu ya, Anna-chan*taboked*

**ChappyBerry Lover : **Mustahil Shirou lupain Momo, Chappy-san. / Wow, pertanyaan bagus tuh, Chappy-san. Bisa menjadi hambatan, bisa juga jd penyebab benih2(?) perasaan HitsuRuki muncul. / Mau gimana lg. Walaupun Ichigo nggak muncul di fic ini, tapi bisa jadi sepanjang chapter akan saya singgung namanya, sama juga dengan Momo. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua orang terpenting HitsuRuki. / Ichigo-nya masih ber-hibernasi(?) Chappy-san. Masih ngelantur tuh di t4 tidur. Tenang saja, saya pasti update kok Chappy-san sampai saya lebih bisa ngatur(?) fic ini dan waktu belajar saya. Terharu banget, Chappy-san selalu ngingetin saya.

**Ha-chan : **Nggak tahu ada hewan lain ato nggak, Ha-chan. Maunya sih kuda spy lebih keren dan romantis, tp selama sy nonton Bleach, sy nggak pernah liat kuda di Rukongai. Jadinya babi hutan deh. Lebih mendinglah menurut saya dari pada HitsuRuki harus nunggangin sapi*plak*

**NAB NAB : **Sekarang udah update kok. Makasih ya reviewnya, Nab Nab…

**Terima kasih pula ma yang udah login (sudah saya balas di PM-nya masing-masing) : **_Azalea Yukiko | Diarza | Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive_

.

Special Chapter to _**Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive**_. Sukses ya untuk ujiannya di Senin besok. Dan semoga update-nya fic ini sedikit memberi semangat.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

**Rated : T**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushirou Hitsugaya**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

.

**Adventure & Romance**

**Warning : 15 halaman word**

**Summary :**

Toushirou dan Rukia melanggar salah satu isi Reihou. Hingga perselisihan dengan Batalion 13 pun tak terelakkan. Tapi tak menghentikan niat mereka menyusuri 320 distrik di Rukongai, mencari ibu Yuuichi. Petualangan mereka pun—dimulai!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**West Rukongai Arc**

.

**# 2 #**

_**Mulai Bergeraknya Pihak Seireitei! Pertikaian di Tengah Hutan Hokutan**_

.

.

.

Ada satu hal yang dipelajari lagi Toushirou dan Rukia tentang diri si Bungsu Shiba. Selain dari gaya anehnya saat memberi julukan yang tidak kalah anehnya pada diri sendiri. Atau selera buruknya dalam memilih hewan tunggangan, seperti tak ada saja hewan lebih baik di Soul Society. Atau selalu menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan kakak perempuannya.

Adalah Ganju Shiba—buta arah.

Kalau begini, sedari awal, sudah menjadi pelarangan mutlak mengizinkan Ganju menuntun jalan di depan. Hasilnya, mereka berputar-putar di hutan sampai tiga jam, sama sekali tak ada ujung. Hari pun sudah semakin beranjak siang. Padahal, mereka berangkat dari Shiba _Manshion_ di saat hari masih berkabut tebal.

Kenyataan, mereka sampai lima kali menginjak tempat yang sama.

Tetapi Toushirou dan Rukia tak bisa juga melempar seluruh kesalahan pada si Penyuka Babi Hutan. Mereka juga ikut terlibat di dalamnya.

Saat itu, kecerdasan otak Toushirou tak mampu berkerja sempurna. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia belum bisa meredakan sepenuhnya rasa malunya. Jadi, kerja otaknya sedikit melambat. Tak pelak lagi, proses kerja otak Rukia tak beda jauhnya. Hampir sepanjang penuh perjalanan ia hanya berkosentrasi antara tak menubruk punggung kapten di hadapannya dengan tak terjengkang ke belakang.

Berterimakasihlah pada Yuuichi—si Bocah Mantan _Parakeet_.

Andaikan bocah ini tak mengusik Ganju dengan opini kalau mereka tersesat. Entah kapan, Ganju menyadari kesalahan fatalnya. Dan barangkali akibatnya, seharian penuh kerjaan mereka hanya mengitari hutan seperti orang konyol. Lalu entah kapan hari tiba di Rukongai Utara karena mereka masih berada di wilayah Distrik ke-3 Rukongai Barat—Hokutan.

Masih sangat jauh penyusuran mencapai ke tempat perbatasan pusat antara Rukongai Barat dan Utara berada.

Karena masalah pelik ini, mereka menunda perjalanan. Bonny-chan dan Kanbei diberi istirahat bermain-main hutan sampai mereka selesai menyusuri jalan sesak pasar di Hokutan. Dengan cermat, Toushirou dan Ganju memerhatikan satu per satu palang toko yang bisa bertuliskan nama yang merujuk pada kata kompas atau alat penunjuk arah sambil mengelakkan tubuh, tak menabrak warga yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

Yuuichi yang duduk manis di pundak Ganju menatap senang kerumunan warga dari ketinggian itu. Tak pernah sekali pun dirinya berkunjung ke lokasi ramai semenjak ia di Soul Society. Di dalam memori samarnya, ia mengingat seringnya ia, papa, dan mama mengajaknya ke pasar saat langit mulai berwarna jingga. Penuh harap, kenangan itu tak lekas terhapus walaupun itu hanya sekedar angan-angan.

Rukia yang di belakang Toushirou dan Ganju, menebar pandangan pada arah berlawan dari kedua pria itu. Bertukar-tukar, arahnya ke papan toko atau ke pedagang pernak-pernik yang duduk bersila dengan hanya beralaskan plastik hitam di pinggir jalan. Tatkala, kedua iris _violet_-nya menangkap benda yang dicari. Sesegeranya, langkahnya menuntun ke seberang jalan tak hirau apakah kedua pria di depannya akan kebingungan jika mengetahui keberadaannya mendadak hilang.

Dibungkukkan setengah tubuhnya sambil ia berucap sopan, "Bibi… mmm, kalau boleh tahu berapa harga jepitan hijau itu?" Rukia menunjuk ke papan coklat di sisi kiri si Bibi. Di sana, bergelantungan berbagai pernak-pernik bermacam-macam ukuran dan warna.

"Oh, ini?" Bibi mencopotnya. Sejenak, ia terlihat seolah sedang membaca ramalan di wajah Rukia. Tersenyum misterius, ia menyodorkannya. "Khusus untuk Nona, bayar setengah saja."

"Eh?" Pasti, orang lain begitu senang dengan penawaran menggiurkan ini. Tetapi Rukia—walaupun ia seorang bangsawan kelas atas—pengalaman hidup berpuluh-puluh tahun di Inuzuri mengajarkannya banyak hal sehingga begitu besarnya ia paham sulit dan kerasnya hidup di tanah Rukongai. Tidak berpikir panjang, ia membayar penuh meskipun si Bibi bersikeras.

"Terima kasih, Nona. Semoga Anda dan Pasangan Anda tetap dilindungi Soul King."

"Pasangan?"

Si Bibi tak menandaskan lebih tentang hal itu, membuat Rukia beranjak dengan berusaha tak mempedulikan maksud kata 'pasangan' dan senyum lebar si Bibi yang tak bisa dimaknainya.

Rukia kembali menyusul kedua anggota misinya dengan tindak-tanduk bahwa ia sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisi semulanya. Toh, tampak kedua orang itu tak menyadarinya. Sayangnya, itu kiraan Rukia semata, Toushirou jelas peka. Hanya saja, kapten berambut _spiky_ putih itu tak suka menginterogasi orang lain, dan ia pun sama sekali tak punya rasa ingin tahu tentang barang apa yang dibeli Putri Kuchiki ini. Perhiasan khusus wanita, mungkin.

Selain itu juga, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Toushirou sedari tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Riringan tiga orang pria, berjalan di antara sela-sela warga Rukongai Hokutan. Kimono ala penduduk Rukongai biasa, ampuh memperdaya warga sekitarnya. Sehingga di otak warga yang berlalu-lalang tidak terselip pikiran kalau para pria ini adalah pelaku dari rumor yang menakutkan dan mengerikan yang sudah menggemparkan warga akhir-akhir ini. Khusus untuk para warga imigran ilegal.

Ya. Mereka-lah—para sosok yang sering berkelebat di malam hari. Bertugas meniadakan atau kalau terpaksa menghabisi para pelanggar hukum.

Pertanyaan. Jika mereka menjalankan profesi saat hari sudah gelap, lalu sedang apa mereka sekarang di hari yang masih jauh dari kata malam berkeliaran di pasar Hokutan? Dugaan terlemah—menyempatkan berbelanja ketika setumpuk kerjaan setiap hari disodorkan kepada mereka.

Hanya ada satu pembeda dari semua yang dikenakan, di punggung mereka masing-masing bersandar balok kayu yang panjangnya dari bahu hingga belakang lutut.

Ganjilnya, mereka melangkah mantap seolah-olah arah yang dituju atau barangkali seseorang yang mereka incar, sudah pasti berada di depan mata. Seperti menunggu waktu yang tepat sang _predator _menerkam mangsanya.

Penekanan Reiatsu tingkat atas, berhasil membuat sang mangsa—berjarak lima ratus meter di depan—tak mendeteksinya. Kabar buruk tambahan, jumlahnya tidak hanya tiga orang, tapi dengan penyamaran sempurna mereka menyebar di pelosok pasar.

Kisaran jumlahnya—puluhan. Itu pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

Berakhirnya urusan tawar-menawar Ganju membeli Kompas Reiryoku selama sejam, mereka lekas pergi dari kesibukan jual-beli di pasar Hokutan menuju ke pinggir hutan, berniat melanjutkan perjalanan.

"BONNY-CHAN! KANBEI-CHAN!" beginilah cara Ganju memanggil dua babi hutan kesayangannya, berteriak hingga suaranya membahana di sepanjang sudut hutan. Lama, Bonny dan Kanbei tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda merespon panggilannya, ia berkata, "Aku rasa mereka sedang mendapatkan makanan enak, jadinya melupakan kita."

Ganju berbalik. Diangkatnya sebelah alisnya tinggi memandang dua rekan misinya bertampang serius ketika ia sedang ingin mengumbar candaan.

"Kau merasakannya juga, Kuchiki?"

Paham dengan maksud Toushirou memaksa Rukia mengalihkan pandangan dari dalam hutan ke si penanya. Ia memutar tubuh menghadap si kapten yang bersandar di batang pohon lalu menggangguk. "Iya."

Dalamnya nada keseriusan di pertanyaan tadi, Ganju menyela, "Oi, Oi. Ada apa ini?" Ia tidak suka suasana mencekam seperti ini.

Toushirou mendesah pendek. "Ada yang mengikuti kita," katanya lugas, langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

Mata Ganju melebar. "Apa?" Ia menatap bergiliran dua Shinigami di hadapannya, tapi raut gurauan sama sekali tak ditangkapnya. Jelas, mereka bukan tipe Shinigami yang senang dengan guyonan. Langsung saja, cecar tiga pertanyaan berurutan keluar dari mulutnya, "Siapa? Berapa? Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu siapa mereka," Rukia tak sungkan menunjukkan nada cemasnya. "Kalau jumlahnya—sepertinya puluhan. Alasannya," jeda sejenak, "aku tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi, kan?"

Ganju terpaku. Ia mengerti cepat atau lambat keberadaan mereka akan segera dilacak oleh pihak Seireitei tetapi tak pernah tebersit pikiran kalau akan secepat ini. Mereka baru sehari menjalankan misi, tidak mungkin dalam waktu singkat… Bukan berarti, ia meragukan kemampuan dua orang ini dalam merasakan Reiatsu, tapi tetap saja rasanya sungguh mustahil. Tapi jika memang ini benar, cukup menyadarkannya, kalau sebegini besarnya-lah pengaruh Central 46 di Soul Society. Seireitei sepertinya tidak memberi kepuasan kepada organisasi itu, Rukongai pun jadi jatah mereka.

Yah… tak mengherankan memang. Central 46, Badan Pemerintahan Tertinggi di Soul Society, telah diberi tugas selayaknya begitu oleh Soul King.

Mendadak, Ganju meringis sakit di sekitar kepalanya. Diliriknya ke atas, tampak Yuuichi beraut muram dengan tangan bergetar menarik setengah rambut yang masih dibaluti bandana.

Ganju menengadahkan penuh kepalanya. "Oi, Jagoan!" panggilnya. "Jangan takut. Mereka itu hanya masalah kecil," suaranya terdengar kuat, tak seperti yang dirasakannya sekarang. "Di pihak kita ada seorang kapten yang hebat." Sebenarnya Ganju tak senang memuji si kapten jabrik putih di hadapannya, tetapi buruk nasibnya jika ia menklaim dirinya yang akan melindungi anggota misi ini. Ia belum siap.

Yuuichi tersenyum lebar. Kedua lengannya melingkari leher Ganju. "Terima kasih, Ganju-ojichan."

Ganju mendesah panjang. "Aku harus bilang berapa kali, hah? Jangan memanggilku 'Oji-chan'. Aku bahkan lebih muda dibanding mereka berdua," tunjuknya pada Toushirou dan Rukia.

Itu fakta yang sebenarnya. Sayangnya di mata seorang anak kecil seperti Yuuichi; dilihat dari depan, belakang, samping kiri, dan samping kanan, perawakan Ganju jelas-jelas lebih tua dibanding dua Shinigami itu. Jadi yakinnya, anggota Klan Shiba ini membohonginya.

Senyum tipis merekah di bibir Rukia. Setidaknya candaan garing Ganju agak memudarkan suasana yang menegang, sebelum ditolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke kapten yang hanya terdiam. Ditangkapnya raut tipis ketidaktenangan di antara tebalnya raut dingin Toushirou. Ingin rasanya ia memberi ujaran atau hiburan barangkali, tapi ia tidak ahli menyemangati orang yang lebih sering memasang ekspresi tak acuh.

Beda hal-nya kalau si Payah di Karakura. Itu _sih_ sudah menjadi bakat terpendam Rukia, membangkitkannya jika orang itu kehilangan semangat atau jati dirinya.

Tetapi—meski agak sangsi, Rukia tetap berujar, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushirou meresponnya dengan lirikan selama tiga detik. Setelahnya, ia berpaling ke arah berlawanan sambil membatin bertanya-tanya,

_Apa gadis ini memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain?_

Terdengarnya derap hewan dari kejauhan menarik Toushirou untuk kembali ke inti masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang. Ia menghela napas sebentar, kemudian dipandangnya berurutan Rukia dan Ganju, "Kita harus membuat rencana mengatasi mereka." Tersisip sedikit nada khawatir dari ucapannya. Ini benar-benar tidak akan mudah, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang kapten.

Sebelum berbalik menghadap hutan, sekilas Toushirou mengerling pada bawahan Kapten Divisi ke-13 di sebelahnya diiringi tanggapan semangat gadis ini padanya tadi, di dalam hati,

_Aku harap juga begitu. Kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

.

.

.

.

.

Toushirou dan Rukia menunggangi Kanbei ; Ganju dan Yuuichi menunggangi Bonny-chan, bersama-sama menyusuri hutan dengan kecepatan maksimal bagi seekor babi hutan, menghindari kejaran para penguntit dari Seiretei. Telah berpuluh-puluh deret pohon lebat dilewati, seringkali diisi dengan tengokan atau lirikan ke belakang mereka.

Untuk lebih memastikan kawanan penguntit masih mengikuti, Toushirou sesekali berfokus tenang merasakan Reiatsu mereka biarpun rumit luar biasa dilakukannya jika harus berada di atas benda yang bergerak apalagi ia harus tetap mempertahankan koordinasi kecepatan Kanbei secara bersamaan.

Asumsi awal sekitar 20-an.

Asumsi ke dua, kurang lebih 23.

Terakhir, ia yakin dengan persentase 95%, keseluruhan dari mereka berjumlah—25 orang.

Toushirou memicingkan mata ke depan. Jika perkiraannya tidak meleset, jarak yang mereka telah tempuh sampai saat ini hampir mencapai tiga kilometer.

Dengan begitu, sedikit… sedikit… sedikit lagi—tiba.

Yakin sebentar lagi, untuk terakhir kali ia memastikan, "Kalian sudah mengerti, kan?" Toushirou setengah berteriak untuk mengalahkan suara kaki dua ekor babi.

"Iya," Rukia menjawab mantap di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja!" Ganju balas berteriak. "Aku lebih suka cara seperti ini!"

Entah apa yang ada di kepala mereka. Apakah mereka memutuskan menyerah? Berpangku tangan digiring begitu saja kembali ke Seireitei? Atau terselubung rencana lain? Karena derap Bonny-chan dan Kanbei perlahan melambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemimpin para penguntit menatap ragu dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Sasaran mereka berhenti di depan mata seakan-akan mereka telah pasrah menyerahkan diri tanpa perlawanan apapun. Terselip rasa curiga, tapi peringatan terakhir ketua-nya membayangi benaknya,

"_Kalau mungkin—tangkap Toushirou Hitsugaya dan Rukia Kuchiki tanpa kalian harus bertikai."_

Jelas itu mustahil, pikirnya. Hanya orang bodoh yang punya pemikiran menyerah ketika kekuatannya jelas lebih di atas lawannya. Dan pasti ia mengakui, kekuatan Toushirou Hitsugaya jauh di atasnya. Yakin pula dirinya, Kapten Divisi ke-10 itu mampu menghabisi mereka dalam sekejap dengan bekuan es Hyourinmaru. Di hadapan dia ini, kapten muda berbakat, pemilik Zanpakutou tipe es terkuat di Soul Society.

Jadi tetap saja, ia merasa ada yang aneh…

"_Kalau kau berhasil. Upahmu akan aku naikkan tiga kali lipat. Dengan begitu, keluargamu tidak perlu hidup susah lagi di Rukongai."_

Iming-imingan upah tinggi dari sang ketua menguapkan semua sudut kecurigaannya. Mungkin saja, hari ini Keberuntungan Roh berada di pihaknya.

Tidak sungkan ia memberi isyarat jari pada kawanan di belakangnya. Tiga kali ia menggoyangkan jarinya ke depan. Sebuah aba-aba untuk segera beraksi.

Dengan cepat, si pemimpin tim-lah yang bergerak duluan. Menuruni pohon, ia-lah yang pertama kali menjejaki tanah. Diikuti dua rekannya di belakang, kemudian berbisik padanya tentang perihal yang mengusiknya juga tadi, tapi ia memberi respon untuk abaikan saja. Berurutan keseluruhan anggota menyusul.

"Menyerahlah Kapten Divisi ke-10, Toushirou Hitsugaya; Anggota Divisi ke-13, Rukia Kuchiki!" si pemimpin tim menuturkan mantap perintahnya.

Toushirou dan Rukia tidak menggubris dengan balasan ucapan atau gerakan. Bertahan dengan pose memunggungi kawanan penguntit, seakan-akan dua Shinigami ini tidak peduli jika mereka disergap atau mendadak diserang dari belakang. Malah anggota Klan Shiba-lah yang merespon dengan berbalik, berhadapan langsung dengan mereka.

Si pemimpin berair muka kesal. "Aku tidak menginginkanmu, Sampah Shiba." Di tekannya dua kata terakhir.

Ditahannya kegeraman Ganju dengan ejekan—yang artinya jauh lebih buruk dibanding kedengarannya—dengan memaksa kedua sisi bibirnya tertangkat ke atas. Kedua tangannya bergerak ke belakang, membuka tabung di pinggangnya. Dalam sesaat itu, senyum berubah menjadi seringaian.

Si pemimpin mengerutkan kening dalam. Setelah otaknya bekerja menangkap maksud gelagat Ganju, ia langsung berkomando, "Cepat menghindar!"

Sayang sekali, sudah sangat tak bisa diantisipasi. Dua bola sebesar jeruk melayang secepat Shunpo ke arah mereka. Tepat ketika bola itu bertumbukan dengan tanah, secara otomatis benda itu meledak menyemburkan asap merah. Ternyata bukan bola, tapi bom asap. Hampir seluruh kawanan penguntit terkurung dalam selimut asap jebakan Ganju. Buruknya lagi, ini bukan asap biasa, tapi asap cabe.

Efeknya, mereka mengadakan pesta menangis dadakan tanpa sebab.

Beberapa lama kemudian, situasi telah mampu dikendalikan. Bukan hanya akibat mata mereka harus memerah yang diterima, target sudah di depan mata pun menghilang.

"Apa Tuan tidak apa-apa?"

Si pemimpin mengusap-usap matanya sambil mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Beruntungnya mereka tidak mengubah jalur. Mereka masih terus mengarah ke Utara."

"Apa?" si pemimpin terkejut. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Sial! Bodohnya dirinya, seharusnya dari awal ia mengikuti instingnya. Kurang lebih paham apa yang sedang terjadi, ia memberi komando selanjutnya, "Sebagian menuju ke Utara!"

Hampir semua ekspresi bingung mendominasi anggotanya. Mengapa hanya sebagian? Sudah jelas ketiga Reiatsu dari para target menuju satu arah—Utara. Walaupun begitu, mereka mematuhi. Lebih dari sepuluh orang bergerak ke arah yang diperintahkan. Lalu kurang dari sepuluh kawanan tetap berada di tempat.

"Tuan?"

"Aku tahu, apa yang kalian bingungkan." Si pemimpin tidak menghadap mereka, pandangannya lurus ke depan. Dikepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Gara-gara dirinya, meraka dikelabuhi dengan cara bodoh.

Tetapi dengan begini, ia takkan jatuh ke dalam kubangan jebakan kekanak-kanakan Toushirou Hitsugaya dan Rukia Kuchiki untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikatupkannya kedua kelopak matanya sebentar, kemudian membuka begitu sejumlah besar Reiatsu menghampirinya. Kembali Rukia menutup matanya untuk semakin berfokus. Jumlahnya lebih dari sepuluh orang. Cukup banyak juga, pikirnya. Seperti yang diduga.

Ditengoknya dari pohon yang melindungi tubuhnya, para pengejar sudah jatuh ke area jebakan yang disiapkan. Berjarak sekitar sepuluh pohon ke samping, dua pohon ke belakang, ia cukup jelas menyaksikan keberadaan si pengejar. Tampak mereka berdiskusi heran. Alih-alih menemukan sosok yang dicari, yang didapat malah dua senjata yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Tetap memusatkan perhatian, Rukia saling menghadapkan telapak tangan condong ke depan sambil melirihkan mantra,

"_Menghamburlah ke dalam kegelapan,…_

Di tengah-tengah pengucapan mantranya, tatapannya menangkap bahwa salah satu dari mereka mengitari pandangan ke pepohonan di sekelilingnya. Kelihatannya, orang itu mulai berasumsi kalau bisa saja orang yang mereka kejar bersembunyi, seperti dirinya sekarang.

…_Rondanini._

Digesernya sedikit langkahnya ke depan.

_Sebuah takdir kemarahan menyakitkan,…_

Kedua tangan teracung langsung ke kawanan pengejar.

…_membuat dirimu sendiri dilupakan."_

Tiba-tiba, orang itu menyadari keberadaannya. Dengan pose Rukia siap melepas Kidou, ia berteriak, "Lari!"

"Terlambat," kesimpulan Rukia. Dengan lantang, ia meneriakkan, "Bakudou no Kyuu,"—di kedua telapak tangannya muncul lingkaran jingga. Dalam waktu singkat berbentuk seperti bola yang terus berputar di porosnya tanpa henti, dan beberapa detik kemudian membesar—"Hourin!" Bola itu meluncur memanjang bagai tali jingga ke arah yang dituju, mengikat targetnya, dan tidak terputus dari telapak tangan si pembaca mantra.

Enam kawanan pengejar yang berhasil dijerat Hourin melayang-layang di udara dengan ikatannya yang masih menyambung dengan kedua jari terkatup Rukia. Tidak menunggu waktu hingga kawanan lain melarikan diri, sekali lagi ia berucap, "Bakudou no Kyuu, Hourin!" dan telapak tangan yang bebas kembali memunculkan tali jingga menguncir erat kawanan yang tersisa. Digerakkannya kedua lengannya menyilang sehingga tali Hourin mengikuti gerakannya, dan mau tak mau dua objek yang terikat saling bertabrakan. Hasilnya ikatan Hourin menyatukan semua target dan memutuskan kendali Rukia.

Kawanan pengejar terhempas kasar ke tanah dengan jarak satu setengah meter di pinggir jurang.

Kucuran keringat dingin-lah yang menggambarkan keadaan sebagian besar kawanan ini. Membayangkan, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Putri Kuchiki ini untuk membereskan mereka, tegukan ludah sendirilah yang mampu dilakukan dalam posisi mereka sekarang. Tetapi, berbarengan mereka menghembus napas lega dan tenang ketika Rukia—dua puluh meter di depan—berbalik membelakangi, dan tampak masih berbelas kasih. Ya… Rukia, tidak akan melakukan tindakan brutal begitu. Jadi pekerjaan terakhir diserahkan pada dua ekor babi hutan yang mendengus keras sambil memaju-mundurkan kaki kanan depannya bagai banteng marah saat berhadapan dengan warna merah.

Serentak pula keabuan menguasai wajah mereka. Meskipun tahu kalau nyawa mereka takkan melayang begitu saja saat jatuh ke bawah, tapi yakin—dampaknya bisa merontokkan seluruh tulang rusuk. Sepertinya beberapa hari ke depan—waktu yang dihabiskan—hanya bisa berbaring bosan di ranjang Divisi ke-4.

"AAAAAAAAAA," hanya lengkingan ini dari mereka saat dua ekor babi hutan itu mendekat dengan laju yang tak diduga-duga. Bertubrukan keras, sehingga berefek mereka terjengkal ke langit sampai ada tanda kedipan bintang, lalu menurun bebas dan indah ke dasar jurang.

Hari ini, anggota Divisi ke-4 akan kerepotan dengan lonjakan pasien mendadak.

Rukia berjalan mendekati dua senjata yang masih teronggok tak jauh dari posisi semulanya. Lebih tepatnya, dua senjata itu adalah Zanpakutou milik Toushirou—Hyourinmaru; dan pedang berbilah tebal, lebar, dan pendek tanpa ujung runcing, tak seperti pedang kebanyakan, bagai dibelah di tengahnya—milik Ganju.

"Berhasil."

**[Flashback]**

"Jika terus bergerak ke Utara, jurang panjang menghadang kita," Toushirou menjelaskan dengan menunjuk peta.

Mereka memanfaatkan waktu sebelum para penyerang itu tiba di posisi mereka untuk menyusun rencana.

"Jurang itu hampir mengelilingi seperdua Hokutan," Ganju yang mengetahui seluk-beluk distrik ini memberitahu.

"Yah… aku tahu. Karena itu kita akan berpencar dalam tiga bagian di titik ini," tunjuk Toushirou pada titik merah. "Jaraknya kira-kira… hampir 500 meter dari pinggir jurang."

"Apakah maksud Hitsugaya-taichou… kita akan memanfaatkan jurang untuk menjebak mereka?" Rukia mencoba menebak inti rencana Toushirou.

"Tepat. Kita tidak perlu membuang-buang tenaga menghadapi mereka. Kita hanya perlu memanfaatkan apa yang ada di sekeliling kita." Ia menghela napas singkat, "Walaupun aku sendiri tidak suka dengan cara ini."

"Hah! Biarpun terdengar pengecut, tapi aku malah suka." Menurut Ganju, jika ada cara aman mengakhiri sebuah masalah, untuk apa memilih cara yang bisa meresikokan diri sendiri.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, Hitsugaya-taichou. Jika kita berpencar—dengan mudah pemimpin mereka akan memerintahkan anggotanya berpencar pula ke posisi kita. Bukankah kalau begitu tidak ada gunanya kita berpisah?"

Toushirou tersenyum. Anggota Divisi ke-13 ini memang cerdas. "Ya. Oleh karena itu, kita mengandalkan bom asapmu, Shiba, lalu kita memanfaatkan waktu untuk memperdaya mereka dengan anggapan kalau kita semua bergerak dalam satu arah. Padahal kita berpencar dalam tiga arah," Toushirou menghentikan diri sebentar, "dan untuk itu kita perlu seorang umpan."

"Umpan?" Rukia dan Ganju menyahut bersamaan.

"Ya. Di titik ini, umpan itu akan mengecoh lawan dengan membawa sebagian besar kawanan ke arahnya dan menjebak mereka. Jadi—dua orang lainnya hanya perlu melawan sisanya."

"Jadi siapa umpan itu?" tanya Ganju waspada. Takut-takut ia yang terpilih karena biasanya ia-lah yang mendapat jatah terburuk.

Toushirou bersiap membuka mulut untuk mengusulkan diri sendiri, tapi dipotong oleh sahutan Rukia, "Saya saja."

Sedetik kemudian, Toushirou memusatkan pandangan padanya. "Kuchiki?"

"Kalau dilihat dari rencana Hitsugaya-taichou, umpan—harusnya adalah seorang yang cakap Shunpo sedangkan Ganju tidak bisa melakukannya. Meskipun kecepatan Shunpo Anda lebih di atas saya tapi saya yakin tidak semua dari mereka pasti jatuh ke dalam jebakan kita. Jadi sebaiknya—Hitsugaya-taichou menunggu saja di arah lain karena pemimpin mereka pasti berniat menantang Anda."

Toushirou diam, tidak menyetujui, tidak pula menolak. Sebelum ia berdiri, ditatapnya lurus-lurus wajah Rukia. Di sana—hanya ada keteguhan hati. Dengan begitu, ia berkesimpulan tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusan nekat gadis ini.

"Tapi tunggu dulu," terlihat Ganju belum mengerti. "Bagaimana caranya mereka mengikutimu Kuchiki?"

Ditanggapinya ketidakpahaman Ganju dengan senyum seakan semua rencana ini, Rukia yakin akan berhasil. "Tentu saja dengan membawa senjatamu dan Zanpakutou Hitsugaya-taichou untuk menyamarkan Reiatsu kalian."

Ganju manggut-manggut kecil biarpun ia belum melumatkan sepenuhnya.

"Lalu aku juga meminjam dua babi hutanmu, Ganju," tambah Rukia.

Sebelum Ganju berkata apapun tentang itu, Toushirou mulai menjauh.

**[End Flashback]**

Rukia bergegas ke arah timur menuju danau—tempat berkumpulnya kembali mereka setelah menjalankan taktik Kapten Divisi ke-10. Tetapi sebelumnya, ia mengelus-elus kepala Bonny dan Kanbei sebagai wujud ucapan terima kasih.

"Kalian hebat."

Percaya atau tidak percaya, kedua babi hutan itu merona.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Rukia-neechan baik-baik saja?"

"Tenang saja, Yuuichi. Kuchiki itu kuat."

Yuuichi ingin percaya, tetapi ia masih saja khawatir. Beberapa hari bersama Rukia, ia telah menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Begitu lembut dan hangat Shinigami itu menyambutnya, dan menyelimutinya dengan semangat dan dukungan sepenuh hati, sehingga ia satu-satunya di antara anggota tim ini yang paling tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Rukia.

Dengan Yuuichi digendongnya di punggung, Ganju berlarian kencang ala zig-zag di tengah hutan. Meskipun kemampuan mendeteksi Reiatsu tak sehebat dua Shinigami itu, tapi ia tahu ada beberapa penyerang yang mengejarnya. Perkiraannya, sekitar lima orang.

Setelah penuh keyakinan bahwasanya penyerang itu telah mengepungnya dengan masing-masing berdiri dahan pohon tepat di sekitarnya, dibentangkannya tangannya ke depan ketika bertemu batang pohon.

"Berubahlah menjadi pasir, Sebba!"

Ia berlari diagonal ke kanan, lagi ia menyebut, "Sebba!" Diagonal ke kiri, kembali ia melengkingkan, "Sebba!" Kali ini, ia berlari lurus saja. Tidak lupa, "Sebba!" Kemudian miring ke kanan, terakhir kalinya, "Sebba!"

Penyerang hanya bergeming memperhatikan ke bawah. Mungkin lawannya ini sedang melakukan permainan teriak yang disebut Sebba. Hanya beberapa detik setelah permainan Sebba Ganju berhenti, lima pohon yang ditenggeri tiap-tiap penyerang itu tumbang. Terkejut, tak mempersiapkan diri, dan hilang keseimbangan langsung saja mereka jatuh satu per satu. Kesialan bertambah, tak diberi waktu untuk bangkit kelima pohon itu memberondong tubuh mereka yang berada di tengah-tengah.

Batang pohong itu terpotong dengan batang lainnya oleh kekuatan khas Klan Shiba, Sebba, mengubah apapun menjadi pasir.

"Ganju-ojichan berhasil," seru Yuuichi senang.

Ganju mengelus hidungnya bangga. "Tentu saja." Kemudian menghampiri korban dari kekuatan ajaibnya, ia mengangkat salah satu kepala. "Beritahukan pemimpinmu itu! Jangan berani-berani meremehkan Keluarga Shiba," ancamnya, biarpun kesadaran si korban benar-benar nihil.

Kalau dipandang dari atas langit, taktik Ganju ini berbentuk bangun datar segilima. Ternyata benar bunyi sebuah pernyataan, kalau kadang otak seseorang bereaksi cepat saat dalam keadaan genting. Lihat! Terbukti untuk Ganju Shiba, ia mengaplikasikan dengan baik pelajaran Matematika-nya yang perolehnya dari si Dandelion di Karakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Rukia yang pertama kali tiba di danau. Mengedar pandangan ke sekitar, bukanlah danau berukuran besar. Tetapi ia merasa adanya aura keanehan yang menggerayang di danau ini. Semak-semak setinggi pinggang, pertanda tempat ini hampir tak pernah terjamah.

Rukia berjongkok, menenggelamkan tangannya ke dalam air, siap membasuh wajahnya, tapi semuanya tertunda begitu sebuah suara di belakangnya mencapai pendengarannya.

"Sunggun sebuah taktik yang bagus. Sayangnya, kami tidak tertipu."

Rukia bangkit, membalikkan tubuhnya. Dua pria berdiri sombong di dahan pohon.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau tidak semua dari kalian berotak angin," ejek Rukia.

Pria berkimono merah menyeringai, sedang pria berkimono coklat di belakangnya hanya menatap biasa. Rasanya Rukia pernah bertatapan muka dengannya. Kedua pria itu mendarat ke tanah, dan dengan langkah pasti mendekat mulai memojokkannya Rukia ke pinggir danau.

.

.

.

.

.

Terbentanglah di hadapan Toushirou rimbunan atas hutan lebat. Ia berdiri di bibir jurang menguarkan pandangan ke pelosok jauh. Menyilangkan lengan di depan dada, ia memejamkan mata. Di otaknya ia memutar kembali kejadian yang sedikit mengusik benaknya.

**[Flashback]**

"Apa kau yakin, Kuchiki?" kembali Toshirou memastikan.

Rukia mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Tentu saja, Hitsugaya-taichou. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Sedari awal, Toushirou telah mengira kalau gadis ini takkan mengubah keputusannya. Tapi ia tetap saja ingin memastikan sekali lagi, sedikit berharap mungkin walaupun tak memberi hasil."Aku sama sekali tidak khawatir, hanya saja—" Ucapannya tersela oleh teriakan Ganju meminta untuk segera berangkat sekarang juga.

Menghela napas sedikit berat, Toushirou berujar, "Sudahlah. Terserah kau saja"

Didahului Toushirou yang menunggangi Kanbei, disusul Rukia. Begitu ia yakin gadis itu telah berada di belakangnya, Toushirou berkata, "Oh, iya. Mungkin hewan ini akan melaju kencang. Jadi aku peringatkan untuk berpegangan erat. Kau tidak ingin terjatuh ke belakang, kan?"

Rukia tidak memandangnya, hanya respon anggukan tipis diberikannya. Agak kesal ia, mengapa si kapten ini baru memberitahunya sekarang. Pandangannya ke depan ketika Toushirou berpesan,

"Berhati-hatilah, nanti."

**[End Flashback]**

Dari tempat berdirinya sekarang, gadis—yang mau tak mau Toushirou mengakui sedikit khawatir karena rela begitu saja menjadikan dirinya sendiri dalam bahaya sebagai umpan musuh tanpa berpikir dua kali—telah mengakhiri tugasnya. Diam-diam, ia bernapas lega. Walaupun secara tidak resmi ia diangkat sebagai ketua dalam misi yang juga tak resmi ini, tapi sadar ia-lah yang terkuat, ia punya tanggung jawab melindungi mereka semua. Maunya, mengakhiri misi ini tanpa harus ada yang terluka.

"Kejam sekali Anda mengorbankan adik Ketua Bangsawan Kuchiki sebagai umpan—Kapten Divisi ke-10!"

Toushirou telah menunggunya. Tak salah memang dirinya dan bawahan Kapten Ukitake itu tentang dugaan kalau salah satu dari mereka takkan bisa dikelabuhi. Dan berani bertaruh, orang di belakangnya ini adalah pemimpin para penyerang. Asumsi kuat itu muncul dari Reiatsu yang setara dengan jabatan perwira posisi ke-3 atau hampir mendekati jabatan letnan.

Toushirou berbalik. "Aku mempercayainya, bukan mengorbankannya."

"Terserah apa katamu, Taichou-sama," ejek penyerang itu sambil tersenyum merendahkan. Kemudian Shunpo—yang memang setara dengan pangkat perwira—dilesakkannya ke depan. Ditariknya pedang di punggung, serta merta diayunkan siap membelah kepala sang kapten.

Siaga sedari tadi dengan serangan mendadak, Toushirou menahan tajamnya bilang pedang dengan hanya sebatang kayu tebal, yang sudah lama digenggamnya, dibentangkan tiga jengkal di atas kepalanya.

"Saya pikir Anda ini pintar, ternyata Anda bodoh sekali. Anda pikir kayu sebanding dengan sebuah pedang?"

Dan ucapan si penyerang benar adanya. Terdesak sepenuhnya, kayu penahan Toushirou nyaris patah. Nyaris. Karena si penyerang menarik _katana_-nya, menghunuskan lurus ke depan tepat ke arah wajah si kapten. Shunpo menyelamatkan Toushirou, dan berdiri sepuluh meter jauhnya di belakang si penyerang dengan luka tipis di pipi kirinya.

"Anda menitipkan Zanpakutou Anda kepada Rukia Kuchiki untuk menyamarkan Reiatsu," si penyerang memutar tubuh berhadapan dengan si kapten. "Sungguh tindakan bodoh! Anda menggali kuburan Anda sendiri."

Toushirou menghela napas sebentar. Ia paling benci dengan orang yang banyak omong. Mustahil, ia memutuskan hal vital seperti itu kalau bukan determinasi tinggi bahwa ia tak perlu waktu lama mengatasi pria angkuh yang dihadapinya ini. Tak perlu repot-repot menggunakan Hyourinmaru; Kidou, Hohou, atau Hakuda sudah cukup. Terdengar terlalu percaya diri memang, tapi itulah adanya.

"Kau cerewet sekali," ejek Toushirou. Ia kemudian memusatkan pikiran, sebaiknya ia segera menyelesaikan ini cepat. Entah alasan apa, jantungnya mendadak berdetak melebihi normal.

Si penyerang menggemeretakkan giginya. Pegangan di gagang pedangnya semakin erat. Ia menyerang kembali tapi terhenti ketika Toushirou mengayunkan tangannya ke samping, lalu si kapten berucap, "Bakudou no Roku jyuu San,"—si penyerang mundur, siap mengelak tapi—"Sajou Sabaku." Selesainya pengucapan itu, rantai keemasan segera meliliti tubuh si penyerang. Ia terjengkang ke pinggir dengan kepalanya yang sudah tidak beralaskan tanah.

Toushirou mendekat, berdiri menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. "Siapa kalian? Aku ragu kalian ini para Keigun."

"Cih! Anda memang benar."

"Lalu, siapa kalian?"

Si penyerang terdiam. "Apa Anda merasakannya?" ia mendadak mengubah topik. "Reiatsu Rukia Kuchiki meningkat." Toushirou tak memberi respon apa-apa. "Anda sudah terlambat," peringatan si penyerang membuat Toushirou mengernyit. Apa maksudnya? "Rukia Kuchiki pasti sudah tertangkap sekarang."

Sesaat Toushirou terkejut lalu kembali berekspresi tak mengindahkannya. "Hadou no Yon, Byakurai."

Petir biru dari jari Toushirou meretakkan sebagian bibir tebing yang menahan jatuhnya tubuh si penyerang. Karena posisi yang sudak tak seimbang sedari tadi, menyebabkannya terjun bebas ke dasar jurang dengan pesan menggema, "Saya akan membalas Anda, nanti!" hingga suaranya tertelan oleh angin dan jarak yang jatuhnya.

Toushirou mendesah dengan terngiang-ngiang peringatan tentang adik angkat Kapten Divisi ke-6 di telinganya. Firasat buruk menyerangnya, Toushirou tidak berlama-lama bergeming di sana. Shunpo maksimal yang ia mampu, segera mengikuti aliran Reiatsu adik ipar Byakuya Kuchiki dengan sebersit harapan kalau kalimat terakhir orang itu hanya candaan belaka. Tapi sungguh, itu sama sekali tak menghibur, jelas itu bukan gurauan. Jika begini, rasa bersalah akan kembali menyergapnya.

_Kuchiki…_

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**-Hourin :** Bakudou No. 9

**-Byakurai :** Hadou No. 4

**-Sajou Sabaku :** Bakudou No. 63

**-Reiryoku :** kekuatan spiritual. Kompas Reiryoku hanya karangan author, karena dipikirnya pasti di setiap perbatasan Rukongai terdapat sebuah benda atau alat untuk membatasi empat arah: barat, timur, utara, dan selatan yang bisa menimbulkan kekuatan spiritual agar para pengelana yang ingin ke distrik lain tidak tersesat*dugaan ngawur*

**A/N : **Fiuuh*nyeka keringat* chapter terpanjang. Membosankan kali ya kayaknya chapter ini karena isinya cuma taktik dan action gaje dan aneh. Hohoho, maaf.

Untuk chapter depan, ada sebuah kejutan antara HitsuRuki, heheheh. Sebenarnya maunya di chapter ini, tapi ternyata udah sangat panjang, jadi dipotong deh.

Oh iya! Kalau mau ngebayangin kimono Toushirou, bayangin aja kimononya Kenshin Himura di Samurai X, miriplah cuma beda warna.

Yap! Jika berkenan, Readers, tolong tinggalkan **R-E-V-I-E-W**.

SEE YOU AGAIN di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**03 Juni 2012**


	6. Chapter 6

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya :**

**Anonim : **Reviewnya bikin ngakak. / Oh, iya. Nggak kan ada slight HitsuHina di fic ini. Tetapi di tengah-tengah ada masalah yang berhubungan dengan Hinamori. Tapi mereka nggak akan ketemu. Maaf, ya. / Btw, ini Hyuu-san, ya? Kok nggak cantumin namanya? Maaf jika salah.

**anna chan :** Hohoho, maaf buat Anna-chan pusing. Mudah-mudahan cuma chapter kemarin yang saya buatnya dengan alur yang bikin garuk-garuk kepala(?) hehe.

**Aphrodite : **Di chapter ini bisa dibilang HitsuRuki-nya mendominasi.

**ChappyBerry Lover : **Saya nggak tahu di chapter ini bisa disebut romance atau bukan, Chappy-san. Mudah-mudahan scene HitsuRuki-nya memuaskan(?) ya. / Oh, Yuiichi itu cowok. / Itu maksudnya petualangan mereka melalui 320 distrik di Rukongai.

**Terima kasih pula ma yang udah login (sudah saya balas di PM-nya masing-masing) : **_Azalea Yukiko | Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive | Austine Sophie | Diarza | Kie2Kei_

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

**Rated : T**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushirou Hitsugaya**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

.

**Adventure & Romance**

**Warning : Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo(s) (berseliweran (?) kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain**

**Summary :**

Toushirou dan Rukia melanggar salah satu isi Reihou. Hingga perselisihan dengan Batalion 13 pun tak terelakkan. Tapi tak menghentikan niat mereka menyusuri 320 distrik di Rukongai, mencari ibu Yuuichi. Petualangan mereka pun—dimulai!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**West Rukongai Arc**

.

**# 3 #**

**Ayame dan Snowdrop. Keteguhan Hati dan Harapan**

.

.

.

Kedua penyerang ini terus mendesak mundur dengan pedang diacungkan langsung hingga jarak Rukia dengan bibir danau sisa selangkah lagi. Sesekali Rukia membatin kesal; merutuki diri sendiri tak memiliki pribadi waspada kapan pun dan di mana pun seperti Kapten Divisi ke-10. Tidak menggenggam Zanpakutou di saat krisis seperti ini benar-benar kesalahan fatal bagi Shinigami. Zanpakutou bukan _katana _semata, tapi benda itu bagian dari hidup mereka.

Dengan begini, Rukia bisa menganggap dirinya sendiri tak layak menyandang gelar prajurit Batalion 13.

Tetapi sekarang—bukan saatnya menghabiskan waktu merengut atas tindak lalainya. Dua pria dengan pose siap menghujamnya dengan hunusan pedang kapan saja begitu siaga di depannya. Jika lengah sedikit saja, percikan darah di tubuh mungkin tak bisa dielakkan. Satu lawan dua dengan tingkat Reiatsu perwira posisi ke-5 atau ke-6, bukanlah peruntungan baik untuk Rukia yang hanya seorang prajurit pembantu di divisi ke-13. Tapi mengingat bekal pengalaman bertarung dengan para Bount atau Arrancar, ini harusnya bukanlah hal sulit.

Meskipun satu-satunya pertahanannya sekarang adalah Kidou.

Tetapi jika berhadapan langsung di tempat terbuka seperti ini, Kidou juga sama sekali tak membantu banyak. Tunggu dulu! Tidak. Tak perlu mengalahkan mereka berdua sepenuhnya, Rukia hanya perlu melumpuhkan. Gabungan Bakudou dan Hadou sudah cukup. Tapi—ada satu masalah lagi. Ia tak begitu ahli _Eishou Haki_.

"Ada apa?" kata pria berkimono merah, setelah beberapa lama tak ada tanda-tanda Rukia berinisiatif melakukan perlawanan dahulu. "Tidak ingin menyerang? Atau tidak bisa menyerang?"

Tepat sekali. Rukia takkan berdalih. Ia memang tak bisa menyerang. Lebih tepatnya, ia memerlukan _sesuatu_ agar mampu menyerang lebih efisien sehingga ia tak harus mengeluarkan serangan bertubi-tubi yang hanya bisa menguras habis Reiatsunya. Cukup satu serangan—setidaknya membuat dua pria ini tak berkutik.

Tetapi untuk itu, ia perlu _sesuatu_. Sesuatu.

Si pria mengikik mendapati respon kosong dari Shinigami bermarga Kuchiki ini. Tampaknya ia menangkap kelimpungan Rukia.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

Si pria menyengir. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja… kau kasihan sekali, Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya. Ini tidak baik. Melirik kiri ke kanan, sama sekali tak tampak apa yang dicari-carinya. Kemudian pandangan lurusnya di sela tubuh kedua pria itu menangkap _sesuatu _yang dibutuhkannya sedari tadi; membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Si pria mengernyit heran. Raut muka mangsa di depannya pelan-pelan berubah yang tadinya seperti mangsa kelabakan tanpa daya, tapi sekarang mangsa dengan raut percaya diri.

Maunya menanggapi sinis, tapi sebelum diutarakannya, rekan berkimono hitam di sampingnya mengetuk pelan pundaknya, "Tuan… apa kedua hewan itu melihat kita?"

Di belakangnya sekarang, dua ekor babi hutan mendengus kencang. Tak butuh paparan, apa mau hewan ini pada mereka? Tak disuguhi waktu lama, Bonny dan Kanbei berderap cepat siap menubruk. Sayangnya, kedua pria ini tak seperti segerombolan penyerang yang dibereskan sebelumnya. Dengan mudah mereka berdua menghindar dengan Shunpo, mendarat di dahan pohon ditenggeri tadi.

Rukia sama sekali tak kecewa. Sebenarnya, ia sudah menduganya. Karena yang ia butuhkan sedari awal—pengalih perhatian.

Seolah kedua babi hutan itu mampu membaca posisi terpojok Rukia tadi, tanpa ragu Bonny dan Kanbei menyajikan bantuan.

Sementara kedua babi itu menyibukkan mereka dengan menumbukkan berkali-kali kepalanya ke batang pohon—memaksa kedua pria itu turun; Rukia memanfaatkan waktu berkonsentrasi sambil melafalkan mantra dengan telapak tangan saling hadap di depan dada,

_**"Oh, Penguasa! Topeng dari daging dan darah, segala ciptaan di semesta, sayap-sayap yang mengepak, Engkau yang menyandang nama seorang manusia! Kebenaran dan kesederhanaan, menyambar perlahan cakar-Mu pada dinding yang berpura-pura mengabaikan dosa!"**_

Membentangkan tangannya ke depan, Rukia lantang berucap, "Hadou no San jyuu San"—api biru berkisar di telapak tangannya, siap ditembakkan ke sasaran—"Soukat—"

Rukia berhenti—Soukatsui yang terucap setengah, menyebabkan api biru meredup perlahan. Pengucapan jurus yang tertunda bukan tanpa alasan. Sulur hijau aneh meliliti perutnya. "Apa ini?"

Tak sempat terjawab, sulur itu menarik paksa tubuhnya ke dalam danau seolah-olah sulur itu hidup. Rukia hanya memekik sebentar sebelum suaranya tertelan ke benaman air.

Bonny dan Kanbei mengabaikan kedua pria itu. Kedua babi ini segera mendekati bibir danau, mengenduskan hidung sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki gelisah.

"A-Apa itu?" saking kagetnya, pria berkimono coklat berucap gagap.

Pria berkimono merah merespon dengan ekspresi tak kalah kagetnya, "Ternyata rumor itu benar."

Kepalanya berpaling cepat. "Apa maksud Anda?"

"Sudah. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini." Pria berkimono merah ini pucat pasi.

"Lalu—bagaimana dengan Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Dia tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Kita akan melaporkan kepada ketua kalau dia sudah mati."

"Apa?"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Ayo cepat—kita pergi dari sini!"

Dengan badan bergetar, pria berkimono merah langsung melesak pergi dengan Shunpo. Sebelum, menyusul rekannya, pria berkimono coklat menatap sebentar ke arah target mereka yang sudah lenyap tertelan air.

Sementara di bawah danau, samar-samar Rukia mendengar perdebatan dua pria itu. Ia mencoba memberontak untuk melepaskan sulur hijau yang telah mulai membaluti kedua kakinya selain perut, tapi sia-sia belaka. Jumlah gelembung-gelembung air napasnya pun semakin sedikit. Udara semakin menipis saja. Seluruh sendi-sendi tubuhnya melemas seketika. Serasa seluruh Reiatsunya terhisap, memaksanya pasrah tak memberi perlawanan lebih.

Sehingga ia tak bisa bertahan lagi untuk tidak mengatupkan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ha… ha… ha…." Terengah-engah, Ganju akhirnya tiba di lokasi berkumpulnya kembali mereka—danau dengan arah sebelah timur dari area bertarungnya.

"Ganju-ojichan, tidak apa-apa?"

Sembari berusaha mengatur napas, Ganju memberi Yuuichi tatapan yang menyiratkan, _Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak apa-apa?_ Berlarian berkilo-kilometer sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Terbiasa menunggangi Bonny-chan ke mana pun ia pergi, membuatnya ketergantungan dengan babi hutannya itu. Ia bersumpah akan melempar gerutuan pada si kapten mungil nanti karena telah menentukan tempat berkumpul sebegini jauhnya.

Yuuichi berjongkok. "Sepertinya kita yang datang duluan."

"Begitulah." Ganju terperosok jatuh terduduk di tanah dengan dada yang masih kembang-kempis.

"Oi, kalian."

Sahutan dari atas pohon memaksa Ganju mendongakkan kepala. Ini dia, orang yang telah membuatnya hampir mati kehabisan napas.

Seturunnya Toushirou dari dahan pohon, Yuuichi menghamburnya dengan pelukan. "Syukurlah, Toushirou-niichan tidak apa-apa."

Toushirou bereaksi canggung. "Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kemudian diedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mencari-cari seseorang yang sedikit merundung benaknya dan telah berhasil membuatnya agak tergesa-gesa datang ke sini. "Di mana Kuchiki?"

Kelelahan yang belum reda, Ganju menanggapi lesu, "Sepertinya… dia belum datang."

Toushirou melangkah ragu ke depan. Tidak mungkin, kan? Apa perkataan orang itu benar adanya? Apa Rukia Kuchiki benar-benar ditangkap?

Yuuichi yang menangkap raut janggal Toushirou langsung bertanya, "Toushirou-niichan? Ada apa?"

Ingin diungkapkannya informasi dari sang penyerang, tapi kemampuan deteksi Reiatsunya menangkap tipis Reiatsu Rukia—membuatnya urung. Reiatsu gadis itu sama sekali tak mengalir, tapi masih berputar di tempat. Yakinnya, gadis itu belum ditangkap. Entah peringatan penyerang itu sekedar lelucon, tapi gadis itu masih berada di sekitar mereka, entah di mana.

Yuuichi menoleh kepada Ganju di belakang dengan melempar keheranan. Alih-alih mendapat gubrisan dari Toushirou, malahan si kapten terus melangkah maju menembus rimbunan semak-semak. Aliran Reiatsu masih kuat di sekitar sini. Pasti, baru beberapa waktu yang lalu pertarungan berakhir.

Tepat di bibir danau, didapatnya dua babi hutan mengendus aneh.

"Bonny-chan! Kanbei-chan!" Ganju langsung memeluk kedua hewan kesayangannya. Barangkali memiliki ikatan kuat dengan babi hutannya ini, ia menangkap kegelisahan mereka berdua. "Hei. Ada apa dengan kalian, Sobat?"

"Bukankah itu _zouri _milik Rukia-neechan?" Yuuichi menunjuk lurus ke tengah danau.

Sepasang zouri mengapung. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Ganju memungut setangkai kayu panjang di sampingnya, dan menarik sepasang sandal itu. Dan yah… itu memang milik Rukia.

"Kenapa zouri Kuchiki ada… orangnya tidak ada?"

"Mustahil." Toushirou yang kurang lebih mengerti situasi sekarang, serta merta menanggalkan _tabi _dan _waraji_-nya. Tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun, ia menyeburkan diri ke dalam danau. Diabaikannya teriakan heran Ganju dan Yuuichi.

Seperti yang disangkanya, Rukia Kuchiki terbenam jauh di dasar danau. Menyadari gadis itu pingsan, Toushirou kembali ke permukaan.

"Oi, Shiba! Cepat cari benda yang bisa menampung udara!"

"Apa?" Ganju tak paham.

Di waktu genting ini, Yuuichi lebih mengerti. Tanpa permisi, ia merenggut botol jus jeruk—yang terjejal di atas tabung berisi bom asap cabe—di belakang Ganju.

"Oi, Oi, Yuuichi. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ganju panik.

Yuuichi tak hirau rengekan Ganju atas jusnya yang belum sedikit pun dicicipi pemiliknya. Katanya, jus itu diperoleh adik Kuukaku Shiba ini saat bekerja menjadi kasir di Karakura beberapa bulan lalu. Yuuichi tak peduli sebab kenapa Ganju sampai sekarang belum meminumnya. Ia menumpahkan semua isinya. Lalu dilemparnya ke arah Toushirou yang menanti di tengah danau.

"Bagus, Yuuichi," pujian dilontarkan Toushirou begitu dengan sigap tangannya menangkap botol kosong.

Mengambil napas panjang, Toushirou kembali ke dalam danau. Menyelam ke dasar, posisi si gadis Kuchiki terperangkap oleh sulur-sulur hijau yang meliputi setengah tubuhnya. Dengan cepat, ia menempelkan botol minuman kosong berisi udara ke mulut Rukia. Perlu beberapa waktu, ia menunggu si gadis menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran.

Toushirou tersenyum lega ketika Rukia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia pun menggangguk pelan saat Rukia menggerakkan mulut, seperti berkata sesuatu. Meskipun ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dikatakannya. Setelahnya, ia melepas perlahan sulur hijau yang menyelubungi adik Ketua Klan Kuchiki ini. Ternyata tak serumit kelihatannya.

Setelah bersiap memapah Rukia kembali ke atas, mendadak sulur itu mengubah targetnya. Benda itu mengikat Toushirou di kaki, menariknya ke kedalaman.

_Apa ini?_

Ia tak berdiam diri. Dilepasnya sebentar papahannya pada Rukia, lalu berupaya meloloskan diri dari si sulur. Tapi semakin ia dengan keras melonggarkan ikatannya, si sulur itu malah bereaksi terbalik, semakin mengeratkan ikatan di kakinya. Lelah menderanya, memaksa napas semakin memendek.

_Sial!_

Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas. Usahanya percuma. Sulur pelan-pelan berhasil merenggut kesadaran Toushirou.

Biarpun pandangan masih rabun, tapi Rukia tahu—penyelamatnya butuh bantuan. Ia menyelam mendekat. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya di pipi sang penyelamat. Tindakannya, meniadakan jarak di antara keduanya.

Udara kembali mengisi rongga napasnya, Toushirou mulai membuka mata. Tapi pemandangan pertama yang diperoleh begitu sukar diterima nalarnya. Wajah gadis yang diselamatkannya begitu dekat. Tidak. Bukan dekat saja, tapi… oh… Toushirou tak mampu mencerna ini.

Mereka…

Mereka…

Mereka…

BERCIUMAN?

Sungguh, benak kepalanya serasa berhenti bekerja untuk saat ini. Tatapan terkejutnya masih bertahan saat Rukia memberi jarak. Bagai si gadis tak tahu apa yang baru diperbuatnya, layangan senyum lembut di wajahnya-lah yang didapat Toushirou.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

Tapi ini bukan saatnya terus bergeming seperti orang bodoh. Dengan segera, ia melepas sulur hijau yang entah kenapa malah begitu mudahnya dilepas. Kemudian memapah Rukia yang masih setengah sadar kembali ke permukaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ganju mondar-mandir gelisah hampir ke seratus kalinya. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu dua rekannya di dalam danau, tapi belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan akan jadi apa dirinya sepulang dari sini. Mengetahui ia gagal dalam misi, kakaknya mungkin benar-benar akan menjadikannya pengganti peledak kembang api. Bisa jadi lebih buruk.

Yuuichi hanya berjongkok, menekur muram sambil bermain-main dengan rumput menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Berharap kedua orang itu baik-baik saja.

Dan langsung saja kekhawatiran mereka berganti kelegaan ketika kembungan air memunculkan kedua Shinigami itu. Toushirou tersengal-sengal dan Rukia yang terlihat lemah.

"Shiba, tolong Kuchiki!"

Lekas-lekas, Ganju mengambil alih Rukia dari rengkuhan Toushirou. Lalu membaringkannya pelan di rumput. Berulang-ulang Yuuichi memanggil Rukia dengan terisak-isak, dan baru berhenti ketika yang dikhawatirkan berucap tenang, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ganju membantunya bangkit. "Terima kasih, Ganju."

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku. Berterima kasihlah pada Toushirou."

Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, pelan-pelan Toushirou menolehkan kepalanya. Di sana, dengan senyum Rukia berkata, "Terima kasih, Hitsugaya-taichou." Toushirou mengalihkan pandangan. Kejadian tadi sungguh mengusik benaknya. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas.

Ini benar-benar tidak bagus.

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan buruk Rukia membuat para rekannya menawarkan untuk kembali ke pemukiman Hokutan. Mencari penginapan untuk beristirahat. Tapi Rukia bersikeras untuk tak usah kembali ke sana. Itu sama saja perjalanan mereka sia-sia karena harus kembali ke posisi semula. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sikap keras kepala anggota divisi ke-13 ini, jadinya mereka memutuskan berkemah di tengah hutan.

Toushirou berdiri dengan lipatan lengan di dadanya; tak berani menatap wajah gadis yang tidur sepuluh kaki darinya. Bohong besar jika kejadian di danau begitu saja melayang jauh dari memorinya.

Hei! Peristiwa langka itu baru beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sering hal paling jarang yang dialami seseorang akan begitu susah terlepas dari ingatan. Apalagi kejadian pertama kali seumur hidup. Bisa saja memori itu akan terus terpatri di otak, dan ketika menghembuskan napas terakhir memori itu pun takkan hilang.

Dan berani menjamin apapun, kapten dengan julukan 'Bocah Ajaib' ini takkan punya kekuatan besar melepas bayangan kejadian—untuk pertama kalinya saat ia bernapas di Soul Society selama 100 tahun lebih.

Sudah hampir berpuluh-puluh kali, ia terus merunduk menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Ia tahu itu bukan nyata. Gadis yang tertidur di hadapannya ini hanya memberi napas buatan, menyelamatkan hidupnya, bukan sesuatu berlebihan yang harus membuatnya rikuh.

Tapi kenyataan itu tak mengalihkan kenyataan lain kalau mereka sudah….

Dalam pengertian lain.

Keadaan semakin memburuk. Ganju dan Yuuichi seakan-akan tak peka menangkap ungkapan ketidakinginan tersiratnya ditinggalkan berdua saja dengan gadis ini, malah pergi mencari kayu bakar sebelum hari semakin gelap.

Bukan seakan-akan. Tapi Ganju dan Yuuichi memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian itu (dan Toushirou bersyukur untuk hal itu).

Sering, tidak memandangnya saja, kejadian tadi berputar deras di kepalanya. Nah… kalau ia memandangnya, wajah merona parah setara dengan ketika ia geram dengan wakil kapten-nya, akibatnya. Tapi tetap saja, suasana sering tak mendukung. Sesekali ia tak bisa mengelak menatap Rukia, dan ia sudah seperti orang tak waras menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke batang pohon yang disandarinya.

Oh! Jika ada rekan Shinigami memergokinya seperti ini, _image_ kalem, tenang, dan dingin langsung hancur lebur.

Dan beruntung untuk Ganju, ia mendapati _moment_ jarang ini. "Oi. Kau kenapa?"

Toushirou menghentikan tindakan bodohnya. Tetap tenang dan santai, ia menanggapi, "Tidak apa-apa." Lalu melangkah melewati Ganju dan Yuuichi yang membawa seikat kayu bakar di tangan masing-masing.

Ganju dan Yuuichi bertatapan penuh tanda tanya. Apa si kapten sedang demam karena kegiatan menyelam di danau tadi? Karena wajah memerah serempak ditangkap mereka walaupun lembayung sore menyamarkan sekitarnya.

"Oi, kau mau ke mana, Toushirou?"

"Ke sungai." Toushirou lupa memperingati Shiba untuk jangan memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Jelas, kejadian 'itu' mengalihkan semuanya.

Ia menghela napas singkat. Mandi di sungai mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkan otaknya yang mulai bekerja tak semestinya.

Ini semua gara-gara kejadian di danau.

Gara-gara, ci… ci… ciu…

Bahkan dalam benaknya saja, ia begitu rumit menyebutnya.

Kau payah sekali, Toushirou Hitsugaya!

.

.

.

.

.

Informasi dari Ganju, katanya sulur hijau yang menjadi permasalahan mereka di danau tadi adalah sebuah ganggang hidup. Sering bereaksi cepat saat mendeteksi Reiatsu yang meningkat di sekitarnya. Oleh karenanya-lah, Rukia yang bertarung di dekatnya menjadi santapannya. Ganggang itu melumpuhkan targetnya dengan menghisap habis Reiatsu, tapi jika berhasil terlepas, benda itu akan mengembalikan Reiatsu pemiliknya.

Lambat-lambat, si ganggang akan melepas mangsanya begitu tak sadarkan diri atau aliran Reiatsu kembali stabil. Tambah, kerja ganggang itu seperti pasir hisap, jika kau memberontak maka benda itu akan semakin kuat pula menjeratmu.

Rumor ini sudah tersebar di seantero Rukongai, cuma tidak banyak yang tahu di mana posisi tepatnya danau itu berada.

Yah… malang nasib untuk mereka.

Karena alasan itu, Toushirou bersusah-susah kembali lagi ke danau untuk memperolehnya, mengabaikan kekesalannya pada sifat pelupa Ganju memberitahu mereka terlebih dahulu. Ia punya rencana jitu untuk mengelabuhi pengejar dari Seireitei. Ini demi ketenangan menjalankan misi.

"Wah! Kau berhasil, ya?" Ganju berseru kaget ketika Toushirou tiba dengan seonggok besar ganggang hijau, dan langsung sibuknya meliliti Hyourinmaru.

"Ya. Gunakan juga untuk senjatamu, Shiba."

Opini Toushirou, ganggang hijau yang hampir saja merenggut nyawa mereka bisa berguna menyembunyikan Reiatsu Zanpakutou. Dengan begitu, beban menekan Reiatsu berkurang setengahnya. Sisanya, bagaimana kemampuan individu menstabilkan Reiatsu.

Banyak pertanyaan merayap-rayap di kepala Ganju. Bagaimana caranya si kapten_ spiky_ putih begitu mudahnya mendapat ganggang hijau sebanyak ini? Gosipnya, sudah banyak warga Rukongai dan bahkan Shinigami menjadi korban si ganggang hidup. Tapi ini cukup membuktikan bahwa kemampuan Toushirou dalam menekan Reiatsu sangat luar biasa. Hanya Shinigami dengan pengendalian Reiatsu tingkat selangit yang dapat menaklukkan sulur hijau ini.

"Mereka sebenarnya itu siapa, Toushirou? Suruhan langsung dari Central 46?" Ganju mulai menyelubungi pedang pendeknya.

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya."

Ganju menghela napas. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Mungkin…"

Ganju mengangkat wajah. "Hah? Mungkin?"

"Jelasnya mereka bukan Onmitsu Kidou. Teknik Hakuda mereka buruk. Mereka juga bukan dari Kidou Corps."

"Jadi… mereka suruhan Batalion 13?"

Toushirou kelar membaluti Hyourinmaru, meletakkannya di sampingnya. "Itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Soutaichou tidak akan melakukan tindakan seperti itu."

"Jadi… mereka memang suruhan langsung Central 46?"

Toushirou melirik sekilas lalu menekuk satu lututnya, memangku lengan kanannya. Ia menengadah, menerawang kelamnya langit malam. "Kemungkinan terbesarnya begitu."

Ganju tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Maksudmu… organisasi itu turun langsung menghadapi kita?"

"Ya…"

"Tapi… bagaimana bisa organisasi itu susah-susah mengatasi kita secara langsung? Kita ini 'kan hanya melanggar hukum tidak resmi yang mereka buat?"

Toushirou menatap Ganju. Terkejut dirinya, si Bungsu Shiba ini bisa mengandalkan otaknya juga. Sebenarnya, pemikiran seperti ini pun menyerang Toushirou. Yakinnya, ada sesuatu di balik ini semua. Tapi sepertinya, posisinya sekarang tak lebih dari sekedar menunggu, apa tindakan pihak Central 46 selanjutnya?

Tak ada tanggapan, Ganju mengubah arah pertanyaan. "Apa mereka ditugaskan membunuh kita?"

Pikiran terdalam Toushirou buyar. "Kurasa tidak juga," menurutnya. "Melihat tindakan mereka tadi, mereka hanya ditugaskan menangkap kita hidup-hidup. Tugas membunuh adalah milik para Keigun."

Ganju menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Mungkin karena bingung, sedari tadi pertanyaan terus saja berputar-putar tanpa ujung, atau karena ia memang belum keramas sore. Bangkit berdiri dengan pedang yang sudah seperti mumi hijau, ia menyimpulkan, "Ini berarti kita benar-benar berhadapan langsung dengan organisasi itu, ya?"

Toushirou menengoknya ke atas. Kagum, adik Kuukaku Shiba ini hebat menyembunyikan kegentarannya.

Sebelum Ganju beranjak menjauh untuk melelapkan diri dalam dunia mimpi, Toushirou memanggil, "Oi, Shiba." Ganju berbalik arah. "Jangan beritahu hal ini pada Kuchiki."

Ganju tak memberi respon. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyengir kecil. Adik Ketua Bangsawan Kuchiki adalah anggota misi di tim ini yang paling antusias, dan semangatnya sebanding dengan Yuuichi. Jelas, kapten jabrik putih ini tak mau semangat menggebu-gebu gadis itu lenyap karena lawan mereka adalah organisasi penguasa di Seireitei, Central 46. Organisasi besar di bawahnya: Batalion 13, Onmitsu Kidou, dan Kidou Corps menjadi kendali di bawah tangan mereka.

Ini bukan perkara main-main. Hanya menunggu waktu, mereka akan mendapat julukan baru yang tak seharusnya—Ryoka.

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

.

.

Sesekali berpura-pura menekuri lidah api, sesekali pula pandangan _turquoise_-nya nyata mengikuti gerak Rukia yang baru kembali membawa dua ember air bersama Yuuichi. Kelihatannya gadis itu telah membaik. Percakapan sebentarnya tentang ganggang hidup dengan Ganju tadi memperjelas kalau kadang korban ganggang ini bisa menimbulkan gerak spontan, dan hasilnya sering membuyarkan ingatan tentang apa yang barusan diperbuatnya.

Si gadis yang tak menyinggung sama sekali tentang kejadian di danau membersihkan pikiran Toushirou tentang ci… ci… ciu… yah… apalah namanya, itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan.

Toushirou berjengit sesaat ketika Rukia menghampirinya, dan ikut serta duduk di pundakan batu panjang berjarak lima jengkal di sampingnya.

"Mengapa Anda belum tidur?"

"Malam ini aku yang akan berjaga."

"Ganju?"

Dikedikkannya kepalanya miring ke kiri ke arah balik pohon. Di sana suara dengkuran keras terdengar.

"Oh." Rukia memundurkan kakinya kaku. "Sekali lagi… terima kasih, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushirou diam. Ia tak mau memberi gubrisan. Bisa-bisa kejadian di danau akan menjadi topik perbincangan. Dan ia tak menyiapkan alasan bagus jika Rukia bertanya, _Apa Anda sakit? _jika melihat wajahnya memanas dan memerah seperti pasien demam bersuhu badan 40 derajat celcius.

Beberapa saat suasana hanya diisi hembusan angin malam musim dingin dan deburan napas halus dari mereka masing-masing.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Toushirou membuyarkan keheningan. Batang kayu digenggamannya, mengorek-ngorek kayu yang sudah memanas oleh nyala api.

"Eh?"

"Maksudku… kau tidak mau bertanya tentang alasanku mengikuti misi ini?" Toushirou sebenarnya enggan bercakap dengan topik ini hanya saja lebih baik dipikirnya dibanding harus bercakap dengan topik di danau.

"Tentu saja saya ingin tahu. Hanya saja… saya menunggu Hitsugaya-taichou sendiri yang memberitahu." Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu Rukia.

Gerak kayu di dalam api terhenti sebentar. "Aku tidak melakukannya untuk bocah itu," Toushirou mengaku, sambil menoleh kepada Yuuichi yang sudah tertidur lelap dengan hanya beralaskan kain lusuh sederhana.

Kurang lebih Rukia tidak terkejut dengan alasan itu. Pelan-pelan dimiringkannya wajahnya menghadap Toushirou. "Jadi… untuk apa?"

"Baa-chan sangat ingin bertemu denganmu lagi," tidak sungkan Toushirou mengungkapkannya. Inilah alasan sesungguhnya.

Rukia terpaku sejenak. "Maksud Anda?"

Tampak lelah dengan kegiatan mengorek bara api, Toushirou menelantarkan kayu di bawah kakinya. "Seperti yang kukatakan… aku harus memastikan misi ini selesai dengan aman. Dengan begitu, aku akan membawamu bertemu Baa-chan," Toushirou dengan gamblang mengutarakannya.

Andai Ganju ikut perbincangan ini, ia akan menganggap itu hanya kilahan Toushirou semata yang begitu inginnya membawa Rukia bertemu neneknya seperti pertemuan calon menantu kepada calon mertuanya.

Rukia menahan tawa gelinya dengan hanya menunjukkan seulas senyum. Bagi orang lain, terdengar tidak masuk akal alasan polos si kapten ini, mengikuti sebuah misi berbahaya. Tapi Rukia—yang menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana menyeruak kuatnya rasa kasih sayang si kapten terhadap neneknya—ia tak heran dengan alasan ini.

"Begitu."

Kembali kesunyian menguasai mereka.

"Oh, iya. Apa kau pernah melaksanakan misi di distrik ini?" Untuk pertama kalinya sejak percakapan dimulai, Toushirou memberanikan diri menoleh langsung pada gadis di sampingnya. Pertanyaan ini muncul, begitu melihat gelagat Rukia yang tak ragu menunjukkan tempat mereka sekarang.

Rukia sedikit menunduk. Tangan yang terkulai saling menggenggam. "Saya sering berlatih di sini ketika baru pertama kali bergabung di Divisi ke-13…"

Suara tak seantusias sebelumnya memberi sinyal pada Toushirou kalau sepertinya distrik ini membawa kenangan pekat. "Oh." Inginnya ia bertanya, _Apa kau seorang diri?_ tapi—

"Saya berlatih bersama," Rukia terdiam lama, "Kaien Shiba-dono."

—gadis ini mengungkapkannya sendiri.

Toushirou tak ingin melanjut mengungkitnya.

Kaien Shiba.

Tentu, Toushirou tahu orang itu. Berita terbunuhnya Wakil Kapten Divisi ke-13 oleh bawahannya sendiri menjadi buah bibir berhari-hari di Seireitei bertahun-tahun lalu. Bahkan, saat ini, menyinggung masalah tak ditempatinya posisi wakil kapten di divisi itu saat rapat para kapten di divisi pertama, pasti selalu merujuk pada orang yang katanya begitu disenangi oleh bawahannya.

Dan pada akhirnya, berujung pada siapa pelaku tragedi berdarah itu—gadis di sebelahnya.

Toushirou menoleh pada Rukia. Raut muram terpampang di sana.

Lebih jelasnya—raut rasa bersalah yang begitu besar.

"Beristirahatlah! Besok kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

Rukia mengedik. Si kapten menariknya dari lamunan tergelapnya. "Iya."

Perhatian _turquoise_-nya mengekori gerak Rukia yang mulai beranjak pergi. Dinaikkan satu alisnya tinggi ketika si gadis berhenti yang baru berjarak tiga langkah darinya. Dari belakang, tampak kalau gadis itu merogoh sesuatu di sisipan kimono depannya. Gadis itu berbalik menghadapnya, lalu mendekat.

"Oh, iya. Hitsugaya-taichou. Ini," Rukia menyodorkan sebuah jepitan hijau perunggu. "Saya lupa memberikannya tadi. Untung saja jepitannya tidak hilang saat saya tenggelam."

Kening Toushirou berkerut tipis. Diambilnya benda di genggaman Rukia. "Ini…?"

"Saya lihat... selempang Hyorinmaru agak longgar tanpa sebuah jepitan yang sering Hitsugaya-taichou pakai. Jadi… di pasar Hokutan tadi, saya menyempatkan diri membelinya. Beruntung ada yang mirip dengan jepitan yang sering Anda kenakan."

Jadi begitu. Diralatnya anggapannya kalau gadis ini membeli perhiasan wanita.

Tidak mendengar tanggapan, Rukia berucap, "Maaf… jika tidak sebagus dan tidak semirip dengan jepitan Anda yang hilang."

"Tidak," cepatnya, Toushirou menyanggah. "Bagus dan mirip." Memang sangat mirip. Hanya saja yang langsung singgah di benaknya, gadis ini ternyata peduli dengan hal-hal kecil. Apalagi, ia merasa sedikit aneh, disuguhi perhatian oleh Shinigami bermarga Kuchiki ini—yang baru beberapa hari agak akrab dengannya?

Rukia tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Kalau begitu saya duluan, Hitsugaya-taichou. Selamat malam."

"Ya. Semalat malam."

Kedua iris _turquoise_-nya kembali lagi mengikuti gerak-gerik adik ipar Byakuya Kuchiki. Dari memperbaiki selimut Yuuichi yang melorot, hingga ia merebahkan tubuh di kain kucel. Terlihat begitu nyaman gadis itu membaringkan diri yang hanya beralaskan benda seadanya.

Mau tak mau, Toushirou sedikit kagum bagaimana gadis itu memperlakukan dirinya sendiri dalam berbagai situasi dan tempat.

Lalu berkutat pada jepitan di tangannya. Ia tersenyum penuh makna. Dibaliknya jepitan perunggu itu. Terdapat sebuah lekukan kecil relief bunga di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Yakinnya itu adalah lekukan bunga _Ayame_ dan _Snowdrop_.

Toushirou memerhatikan sosok gadis yang tertidur berjarak lima meter jauhnya. Lagi-lagi, ia tersenyum. Senyum manis yang jarang diukir di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih."

.

_Ayame_ dan _Snowdrop_—Toushirou dan Rukia tentu tak tahu—petualangan panjang mereka mulai saat ini akan begitu diselubungi dan ditentukan oleh makna dua bunga ini.

Keteguhan Hati dan Harapan.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**Eishou Haki** : Istilah yang digunakan untuk menyebut teknik agar tidak perlu melafalkan mantra saat mengeluarkan Kidou

**Soukatsui** : Hadou No. 33

**Keigun** : Pasukan penghukum yang melakukan eksekusi dan pembunuhan para kriminal Shinigami melalui perintah langsung Central 46

**Ayame** : English-nya bunga Iris, sering diartikan dengan keteguhan hati

**Snowdrop **: author nggak tahu di Jepang disebutnya apa. Bunga lambang Divisi ke-13, berarti harapan.

**A/N :** Saya tidak perlu jelaskan yang mana kejutan yang saya singgung di chapter sebelumnya. Apa Readers terkejut?*NGGAK!*pundung# Saya deg-degan sendiri pas ngetiknya tuh. Ngebayangin mereka berdua kayak gitu di Bleach. Waduh! Mustahil, ya? IchiRuki-nya aja nggak pernah kayak gitu. Kalau ada adegan kayak gitunya di Bleach, saya pasti udah pingsan duluan. Ditambah Kubo-sensei pasti udah kesurupan tuh kalau buat scene begitu*plak*

Scene di danau itu terinspirasi dari Detective Conan Movie 2.

Oh iya! Alasan kenapa judulnya 320 DISTRICTS, itu sebenarnya merujuk pada Rukongai yang terdiri dari 320 distrik. Jadi artinya Shirou dkk akan menyusuri 320 distrik, tapi nggak mungkin saya bahas satu per satu di fic ini. Jadi distrik2 yang penting saja yang saya singgung. Kelihatan banget ya saya nggak kreatif buat judul*plak*

Yap! Jika berkenan, Readers, tolong tinggalkan **R-E-V-I-E-W**.

SEE YOU AGAIN di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**08 Juni 2012**


	7. Chapter 7

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya :**

**Hyuu-su no login :** Udah sy kira. Pasti punya Hyuu-san, karena gaya review-nya sama. Bikin ngakak. / Loh? Kok panggil sy Senpai sih Hyuu-san. Sy masih junior banget. Masih jauh dari author senior kayak Hyuu-san. / Sy sama sekali nggak masalah ma review login ato nggak. Cuma kalau sy balas review, sy suka nyertain nama reviewer, jadi agak aneh gitu kalau reviewer nggak pasang nama. / Terlalu semangat sy ma adegan 'itunya' jadinya lupa dimatiin capslock-nya*plak* / Sy suka lg kalau dipanggil tanpa embel-embel. Panggil Ray aja. / Pertanyaan bagus tuh. Sy nggak punya jawabannya untuk itu, kalau Ganju ternyata yang nyelematin, hahaha. / Nggak tau jg ntuk fans club-nya, ada ato nggak.

**anna chan :** Nggak ada sama sekali review nggak berkesan kok, Anna-chan. Sy suka semua jenis review. Dari yg nyeleneh yg bikin ngakak kayak review Anna-chan sampe review yg serius(?)

**ChappyBerry Lover :** Yah… kayaknya bukan kejutan lg buat Chappy-san di scene danaunya itu. Pasti udah ketebak pas awalnya, hehe. / Tentu saja. Dibilangin 'genit' aja sama Hiyori saat Winter War, Shiro malunya minta ampun, apalagi adegan di danau itu. / Sebenarnya Rukia-nya nggak nyante2 amat. Penjelasan lebihnya, di ch ini. / Ch kemarin udah ada tanda2 romance-nya kok, Chappy-san. Tp sy nggak janji beri romance yang intens untuk HitsuRuki, dilihat dari sifat dan kelakuan mereka. Yah… mungkin romance yg manis2 aja. Dan mungkin Readers harus cukup jeli nangkap romance mereka.

**Terima kasih pula ma yang udah login (sudah saya balas di PM-nya masing-masing) : **_Azalea Yukiko | Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive | Diarza | Austine Sophie | Kie2Kei_

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

**Rated : T**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushirou Hitsugaya**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

.

**Adventure & Romance**

**Warning : Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo(s) (berseliweran (?) kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain**

**Summary :**

Toushirou dan Rukia melanggar salah satu isi Reihou. Hingga perselisihan dengan Batalion 13 pun tak terelakkan. Tapi tak menghentikan niat mereka menyusuri 320 distrik di Rukongai, mencari ibu Yuuichi. Petualangan mereka pun—dimulai!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**West Rukongai Arc**

.

**# 4 #**

**Perayaan Lima Distrik. Tim Bonny Terjebak di Owari**

.

.

.

"HOAAA…" uapan besar di saat pagi masih dikuasai suasana berkabut tebal bergema di salah satu jalanan lengang Seireitei.

Infomasi salah jika ada yang mengatakan Renji Abarai menyukai aktivitas bangun pagi ketika ia masih nikmat-nikmatnya bergelut malas di _futon_. Walaupun menempati posisi letnan di divisi yang diketuai oleh seorang kapten berkepribadian disiplin tinggi sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya—mengajarkannya selalu siap bangun kapan saja—tapi siapa yang senang jika tidurmu yang tak sampai sejam mendadak diganggu. Apalagi si pengganggu adalah atasan yang telah membuat si pemilik gaya rambut nanas ini tiga hari tiga malam tak menginjak kata—tidur.

Seolah atasannya itu tak memiliki rasa prihatin padanya yang mulai berwajah kusut dihiasi pipi ceking dan kantung mata, tiba-tiba memberi titah di pagi buta.

Angka sepuluh dalam aksara kanji tercetak besar di pintu papan kokoh di hadapan Renji.

DIVISI KE-10

Salah satu isi titah Byakuya Kuchiki padanya adalah mengunjungi divisi—yang sebelum kau bertemu penghuni divisi ini, bau _sake_ akan menyapamu terlebih dahulu.

Bau _sake_?

Belum—gerbang divisi terbuka, bau _sake_ menyengat telah menyambut penciuman Renji. Dan begitu ia mendorong pintu, pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya membuatnya berpikir tentang bayangannya beberapa waktu lalu—kalau divisi ini akan benar-benar dihapus dari _list_ 13 divisi—sepertinya akan segera menjadi kenyataan.

Lihat saja!

Botol-botol _sake_: baik kosong, berisi setengah, atau penuh—berserakan menutupi halaman depan divisi. Jangan lupa dengan raungan tak jelas hampir keseluruhan anggota divisi yang kesadarannya sudah terenggut oleh kenikmatan alkohol.

Ternyata benar info dari Tetsuzaemon Iba empat hari yang lalu tentang pesta _sake_ dadakan di divisi ke-10. Bersamaan dengan pemberian info itu, Iba merayunya untuk ikut bergabung bersama Kira dan Hisagi. Tapi rayuan Letnan Divisi ke-7 itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Renji tak memberi gubrisan ajakan Iba berpesta _sake_. Bukan karena ia tak mau, tapi ia masih menyayangi nyawanya. Jikalau sang kapten tak menemukan tumpukan laporan di mejanya tepat pukul 05.00 pagi, ia tak yakin Senbonzakura masih tenang terbalut nyaman di sarungnya.

Dan ia tak sudi bermalas-malasan di ranjang divisi ke-4 berbalutan perban.

Renji menghela napas. Beringsut mendekat ke si pemimpin pesta. Si pelaku keadaan porak-poranda ini berada di tengah-tengah dengan bawahannya di sekelilingnya. Letnan Divisi ke-10 yang seharusnya menjadi panutan baik untuk para bawahannya, tapi malah sebaliknya. Kondisinya paling mengenaskan.

Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Rangiku-san," Renji memanggil dengan nada biasa.

"Mmm…" Rangiku bergumam tak keruan.

"Rangiku-san," kali ini nada panggilannya naik satu tingkat.

"Mmm…" balasan Rangiku, kembali dengan gumaman aneh.

Kening Renji berkerut. Kalau begini, tak ada pilihan lain. Ia menarik napas lama.

"MATSUMOTOOOOO."

"TAICHOU," sontak Rangiku terbangun dengan teriakan yang frekuensi suara tak kalah dengan Renji.

Serentak pula diikuti dengan sikap kelabakan anggota divisi lain, menyebut-nyebut, "Taichou sudah pulang? Taichou sudah pulang? Taichou sudah pulang?"

Tapi yang mereka lihat bukan sosok kapten berambut putih berwajah murka, malahan sosok letnan divisi lain berambut merah dengan gelak tawa memegangi perutnya. Pelan-pelan tawa Renji berhenti begitu ia merasa aura panas di sekelilingnya, padahal hari masih pagi. Aura panas kegeraman dari anggota divisi yang telah diganggu ketenangannya, kompak melayangkan tonjokan ke arahnya.

Sepertinya ini hari sial untuk Renji Abarai.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengelus-ngelus bengkak di wajah, Renji menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih kepada Rangiku yang duduk di pinggir koridor divisinya.

"Apa ini?" Rangiku menerimanya.

"Surat," Renji menjawab ketus. Ia masih jengkel dengan perlakuan anggota divisi ke-10 padanya.

"Aku tahu itu. Maksudku… isinya?"

Renji merentangkan tangan tidak tahu. "Semalam surat itu dikirim ke divisi kami. Salah satunya milik divisimu, Rangiku-san."

Bagian depan amplop tertera angka sepuluh. Rangiku mengabaikan alasan mengapa surat ini malah dikirim si pengirimnya ke divisi ke-6, bukan ke sini langsung. Mungkin saja berhubungan dengan ulahnya sekarang. "Salah satu?"

"Yah… divisi kami juga mendapatkannya."

Dibolak-baliknya amplop tersebut. Tapi sama sekali tak terdapat nama atau lambang divisi atau organisasi pengirimnya. Rangiku menatap Renji dengan heran, dan dijawab dengan kedikan bahu kalau Letnan Divisi ke-6 ini pun sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Rangiku-san." Renji bersiap beranjak begitu dipikir kalau urusannya sudah selesai.

"Renji, kau mau ke mana? Ditambah," telunjuk Rangiku bergerak dari atas ke bawah," mengapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Apa Kuchiki-taichou akhirnya memberikanmu libur?"

Renji sama sekali tak mengenakan Shihakushou. Singkatnya, ia berpakaian kimono biasa layaknya warga Rukongai. Ia mendesah. "Sama sekali tidak." Liburan hanya impian semata untuknya. "Aku diperintahkan Kuchiki-taichou ke Inuzuri untuk menyuruh Rukia pulang."

"Apa? Kuchiki juga belum pulang?" Rangiku serta merta berdiri.

"Juga? Mustahil… Apa Hitsugaya-taichou juga belum pulang?" Seharusnya Renji tak kaget dengan ketidakpulangan Kapten Divisi ke-10. Itulah alasan paling masuk akal, perempuan di hadapannya ini mengadakan pesta besar-besaran.

"Yah…" Rangiku menyilangkan lengan. "Hari libur Taichou sebenarnya lima hari. Tapi sebelum dia berangkat ke Junrinan, Taichou bilang dia hanya sehari menginap di sana."

"Itu berarti Hitsugaya-taichou seharusnya sudah pulang beberapa hari yang lalu, kan?"

Rangiku terdiam. "Mungkin saja… Taichou terlalu betah bersama Baa-chan." Saat mengatakan ini, ia sendiri tak yakin.

"Kalau lima hari—hari ini…"

"Hari ini yang terakhir. Yah… mungkin Taichou akan pulang sebentar sore," itu menurut Rangiku. Ia tak punya jawaban jikalau ada yang bertanya, _Bagaimana jika Hitsugaya-taichou tak pulang hari ini?_ "Lalu Kuchiki sendiri?"

"Liburnya Rukia hanya tiga hari.

"Tunggu dulu! Itu berarti…"

"Sepertinya dia lupa kalau dia harus pulang sekarang." Renji tak paham dengan sahabatnya itu. Apa yang membuatnya betah di Inuzuri sampai rela tak pulang tepat waktu? Apa Rukia lupa akan tugasnya ke Karakura untuk membantu Ichigo?

Rangiku menekuk telunjuknya, menaruh di bawah dagunya. Apa keterlambatan sang kapten dan Rukia Kuchiki saling berhubungan?

"Sudahlah! Aku harus segera berangkat Rangiku-san." Ucapan Renji menarik Rangiku dari lamunannya, lalu mengangguk kalau ia tak punya pertanyaan lain untuk menunda keberangkatan letnan bertato ini. Renji berlari ke depan menuju gerbang, dan tak terlihat lagi begitu ia berbelok.

Rangiku menghempaskan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya, bohong juga kalau ia tak punya pertanyaan lain. Ada. Tapi itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan retoris yang ia sendiri tahu jawabannya.

Pertama. Jika seorang Shinigami diberi tugas oleh atasannya tanpa mengenakan Shihakushou seperti Renji tadi, berarti si Shinigami sedang mengemban tugas tersembunyi. Tak memakai seragam resmi Dewa Kematian pasti demi tujuan menutupi identitas.

Kedua. Isi surat di amplop pangkuannya ini adalah sesuatu tak resmi, dengan bukti tanpa adanya catatan siapa pengirimnya.

Terakhir. Mengapa harus menutupi identitas kalau cuma menjemput adik angkat Kapten Divisi ke-6? Jawabannya, itu adalah masalah personal divisi tersebut. Rangiku tak punya hak bertanya. Lalu, organisasi atau divisi mana yang begitu sombongnya tak mencantumkan lambang di amplop? Rangiku sulit mengakui kalau jawaban pertanyaan ini—ia sepertinya sudah tahu.

Apakah semua ini bermuara pada satu orang?

_Taichou…_

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia duduk di batang pohon bekas tebangan, di pinggir sungai, dengan kedua tangan saling menggenggam dan tubuh agak condong ke depan. Melihat aliran air, sesekali pikirannya membawanya melanglang pada kejadian di danau kemarin. Seringkali ia memiringkan kepalanya kiri ke kanan seolah-olah tindakannya itu akan membantunya mengingat jelas kejadian yang rabun diingatannya.

Ia tahu—ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat penyelamatan dirinya di danau.

Memastikannya, ia bertanya pada Yuuichi saat mengambil air di sungai tadi malam. Tapi percuma juga, Yuuichi hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Inginnya ia memperjelas kejadian itu langsung pada sosok si penyelamat. Bukankah akan lebih pasti jika si penyelamat sendiri yang memaparkannya?

Kapten Divisi ke-10, Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"_Sekali lagi… terima kasih, Hitsugaya-taichou."_

Ucapan terima kasih Rukia itu sesungguhnya pancingan agar si kapten menyinggung kejadian itu. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang dilakukannya. Tapi entah kenapa, penyakit pelupa mendadak menyerangnya. Alhasil, memori kemarin agak buyar.

Tak ada respon dari si penyelamat cukup berhasil membuat Rukia berpikir dua kali tentang tindakan anehnya. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Atau spekulasi lain—saking aneh tindakannya itu, si penyelamat tak sudi mengungkitnya.

Tapi tetap saja, itu mengusik batinnya. Jadi saat tadi—sebelum Ganju pergi ke seberang sungai lainnya menghilangkan bau tubuh karena lupa membersihkan diri sore kemarin—Rukia bertanya padanya sebagai pilihan terakhir.

Dan—jawaban negatif, sama dengan Yuuichi.

Rukia bangkit berdiri, mengangkat seember air. Ia berjalan lambat kembali ke perkemahan dengan keputusan dalam hati. Itu cuma mimpi, khayalan, halusinasi, atau imajinasi. Terserah mana yang benar, yang pasti bukan nyata.

Walaupun ia sendiri tak yakin, tindakan aneh apa yang diperbuatnya itu.

.

Rukia harus bersyukur pada diri sendiri atau pada ganggang hidup yang merenggut sedikit memori kecilnya tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya membuat Kapten Divisi ke-10 hampir tak waras. Jika ia tahu tindakannya, berani bertaruh—mulai dari sini Rukia takkan mampu menunjukkan wajahnya pada Toushirou.

Dan entah, apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir tiga puluh menit kegiatan Toushirou setelah mengenakan _hakama_ dan _kosode_-nya tak kunjung berubah. Tangannya terus berkutat pada hadiah jepitan perunggu bawahan Kapten Ukitake. Dikatakan hadiah, sebenarnya ia juga ragu. Jadi… mungkin… lebih enaknya ia sebut pemberian sederhana dari seorang bawahan kepada atasannya. Sebagai wujud terima kasih atau sedikit perhatian.

Walaupun Rukia Kuchiki bukanlah bawahan langsungnya di divisi yang sama.

Ia mengotak-atik jepitan itu, super bingung bagaimana cara menggunakannya. Walau wujud depan sama persis dengan jepitan sebelumnya yang hilang, tapi bagian belakang sama sekali berbeda. Tak ada ide lain yang singgah di otak jeniusnya, ia lilitkan saja cuilan kain selempang Hyourinmaru di lubang kecil jepitan. Meskipun itu sama saja berarti benda itu tak berguna.

Demi menghargai pemberian seseorang, ia sedikit berpura-pura mengenakannya.

"Wah! Kau akhirnya menemukan jepitanmu yang hilang, Toushirou?" Ganju berseru di tengah-tengah kegiatan berenangnya di sungai.

"Bukan. Ini jepitan yang baru."

Alis sebelah kanan Ganju terangkat. Meski ia baru mengenal si kapten _spiky_ beberapa hari ini, tapi menilik dari sifat dinginnya, anggapan kalau kapten ini punya hobi membeli perhiasan seperti jepitan walau untuk diri sendiri sangat diragukannya. Jadinya ia menyangka, "Apa itu hadiah dari pacarmu?"

Andaikan Toushirou sedang menenggak air minum, langsung saja air tersebut akan disemburkannya karena pertanyaan tak terprediksi Ganju. "Tidak," Toushirou menyanggah hampir memekik. Setelah melihat Ganju merespon sanggahannya dengan menyengir jahil, ia melanjut dengan tak acuh, "Yang pastinya ini bukan urusanmu."

Tanggapan dinginnya tak mempan pada Ganju. Ia masih bertahan dengan cengirannya hingga berubah jadi seringaian.

Toushirou mendesah. Orang seperti ini lebih baik tak perlu dilayani, urusannya bisa berkepanjangan. Ia memutar tubuh memunggungi Ganju. Tapi sebelum melangkah menuju ke perkemahan, ia menyuruhnya segera menyelesaikan kegiatan berenangnya yang sudah hampir tiga jam ditekuni adik Kuukaku Shiba ini.

Akibatnya, rencana Toushirou untuk segera berangkat di saat fajar belum menyingsing gagal total.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang diduga, Kompas Reiryoku sungguh berguna. Meski berangkat terlambat dari Hokutan, mereka telah tiba di distrik ke-25 sebelum Matahari tenggelam. Peta dari Kuukaku Shiba pun sangat bermanfaat. Memudahkan bertemu berbagai jalan pintas sehingga menyingkat waktu banyak mereka.

Tak lupa pula dengan kegunaan Ganju dan _duo_ babi hutannya. Andai adik Kuukaku Shiba tak hebat menyusun ujaran-ujaran mengelabuhi agar warga menghilangkan tatapan curiganya, perjalanan takkan berjalan mulus. Bonny dan Kanbei pun harus bekerja ekstra, hampir sepanjang perjalanan si _duo_ babi hutan tak disuguhi istirahat panjang. Dan yang paling penting dari semuanya adalah si ganggang hijau. Hari ini, sepenuhnya dilalui dengan aman tanpa ada perselisihan dengan pihak Seireitei.

Jika melalui jalur biasa, mustahil bagi mereka melalui 22 distrik di Rukongai Barat dalam waktu sehari. Semuanya karena kerja sama Kompas Reiryoku, peta lengkap Shiba, Ganju Shiba, dan ganggang hijau.

Semua jadi satu paket.

Melepas lelah, lagi mereka berkemah di hutan—hutan yang terletak di perbatasan antara distrik ke-25 dan ke-26. Tapi ini masih teritorial distrik ke-25.

Toushirou menembus jalan setapak dengan seikat kayu bakar di tangan kanannya. Ia melangkah pelan dengan pikiran yang melayang pada kondisi divisinya sekarang. Selain khawatir kalau-kalau letnannya benar-benar mengubahnya menjadi pabrik sake atau tumpukan lembar kerja yang ternyata sama sekali tak dijamah, yang paling penting dari segalanya adalah para bawahannya.

Apa semuanya baik-baik saja di sana? Ia berharap tindakannya ini tak berimbas pada anggota divisinya. Ditambah hari ini tepat lima hari liburnya habis. Jika tak memberi informasi segera, tindakannya ini bisa dicap sebagai tindakan kapten yang seakan-akan melalaikan tugas.

Yakinnya, ia tak bisa kembali dalam waktu dekat.

Setibanya di perkemahan sederhana mereka, Toushirou melihat adik Kapten Divisi ke-6 itu sedang menatap angkasa sambil menyandar di batang pohong tumbang, tidak mengindahkan panasnya lidah-lidah api yang hanya berjarak selengan di hadapannya. Dari tangkapannya, kondisi Rukia Kuchiki sama seperti dirinya sekarang, sedang merenung dengan keadaaan Seireitei.

Tapi satu yang dikagumi Toushirou dengan gadis ini—adalah keteguhan hatinya yang begitu besar dalam menjalankan misi—demi bocah yang sedang terlelap di samping Ganju dengan berbantalkan perut babi hutan bernama Bonny. Gadis itu hebat memasang topeng tak acuh dengan akibat apa yang akan menimpa dirinya ke depannya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Renungan Toushirou pecah oleh sahutan Rukia. Ia meletakkan kayu bakarnya di samping pohon. Kemudian beringsut mendekat dan… oh… sisa setengah meter mencapai posisi Rukia—jepitan perunggunya terjatuh. Tangannya siap mengambilnya, tapi kalah cepat oleh si pemberi jepitan.

Toushirou kaku. "Maaf…" ia bingung harus berkata apa.

Melihat bagian belakang jepitan yang masih utuh, Rukia tersenyum mengerti. "Anda tidak tahu bagaimana cara memakainya, ya?"

Toushirou cengar-cengir malu.

Jari Rukia berkutat sebentar di jepitan, kemudian berdiri, memperpendek jarak dengan sang kapten. Tak sempat meminta izin, tubuhnya dibungkukkan siap mengenakan ke selempang hijau, tapi—

"Biar aku sendiri saja," Toushirou mengelak kikuk. Ditegakkannya kembali tubuhnya, Rukia memerhatikan bagaimana si kapten akan memasangnya sendiri. Dan hasilnya seperti yang dikira—tak memuaskan. Barangkali karena Toushirou memang tak lihai dalam mengenakan jepitan, posisinya menggantung. Sedikit senggolan saja, jepitan takkan bertengger lagi di selempang Hyourinmaru.

Rukia menahan kekehan dengan kepolosan sang kapten. "Kalau tidak keberatan, saya bisa membantu."

Apa boleh buat, Toushirou menerima uluran bantuannya. Berpaling ke arah lain, ia berusaha tetap tenang sementara di depannya Rukia dengan cekatan bermain dengan jepitan hijaunya. Tak sampai lima detik, si gadis berucap, "Sudah selesai."

Toushirou menyentak-nyentakkan kimono-nya, menguji apa gadis ini memasangnya dengan benar. Dan… memuaskan, seperti sedia kala. Walau jepitan yang dulu dan sekarang diberikan oleh orang yang berbeda, Toushirou merasa ini tetap sama, malah lebih nyaman?

"Terima kasih, Kuchiki." Suasana remang-remang membantu menyamarkan wajah merona kapten bertinggi badan empat kaki lima inci ini.

"Sama-sama." Lalu Rukia kembali duduk di posisi semulanya.

Toushirou tanpa sadar ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Maaf… tapi hari ini adalah hari giliran saya yang berjaga, Hitsugaya-taichou." Seolah Rukia menaksirkan kalau gelagat Toushirou duduk di sebelahnya karena kelupaan si kapten tentang perihal ini.

Tapi Toushirou tahu itu. "Yah… hanya saja aku belum ingin tidur."

"Oh." Rukia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada kedua lutut yang ditekuknya. "Hari ini libur Anda seharusnya sudah berakhir, kan?"

Toushirou tak menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Ia sangat sangsi Rukia tak tahu batas libur kapten yang setiap tahunnya hanya lima hari, dan untuk seorang bawahan tanpa pangkat, pemberian hari libur—"Kau sendiri hanya tiga hari, kan?"

Ini jelas, nasib Rukia lebih buruk dibanding Toushirou. Masalah rumit mereka berdua, dimulai dari sini.

Tercetak sebuah pikiran sama di kepala Shinigami berbeda pangkat dan divisi ini kalau mereka harus mencari cara menghubungi Seireitei.

Besok—kalau bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya hari ini, Tim Bonny tak didampingi dua babi hutan.

Tim Bonny?

Tadi pagi, secara terpaksa—sangat terpaksa malah, Toushirou dan Rukia harus menerima nama tim mereka dari nama babi hutan kesayangan Ganju. Adik Kuukaku Shiba itu mengancam tak meminjamkan tenaga bantuan Bonny dan Kanbei jika nama tim mereka tak seperti yang diusulkannya. Jelas itu hanya candaan tapi cukup membuat kedua Shinigami ini mengangguk pasrah.

Lain halnya dengan Yuuichi. Ia bereaksi sebaliknya. Bocah ini bersorak gembira atas nama tim mereka dalam misi pencarian Puba dan mamanya dengan berseru, "Keren!"

Yah… dari namanya memang keren, tapi kalau diketahui kalau itu diambil nama seekor babi hutan. Orang-orang akan berpikir seribu kali kalau itu keren.

Jadi—karena alasan mengirimkan dua pucuk surat dari kedua Shinigami ini, Bonny dan Kanbei tak bersama mereka hari ini. Kedua babi hutan itu dititahi tugas khusus dari tuannya, Ganju, kalau mereka harus membawa dua surat ini ke Hokutan, tepatnya kepada kakak perempuannya—Kuukaku Shiba. Ia yakin kakaknya itu punya banyak cara mengirim surat itu kepada Rangiku Matsumoto dan Juushirou Ukitake di Seireitei tanpa ketahuan.

Beriringan mereka berempat; dengan Toushirou dan Rukia yang berjalan berdampingan di depan, dan Ganju dan Yuuichi berjalan di belakangnya. Persepsi pertama orang-orang yang melihat Ganju adalah ia seorang ayah yang baik. Perawakan seperti orang tua, dan memegang tangan Yuuichi, itu sungguh persepsi yang masuk akal.

Sebenarnya, Ganju enggan melakukan ini, tapi ia tak mau mendapat masalah jika bocah ini hilang.

Owari, Distrik ke-26 Rukongai Utara, sudah memasuki area semi-aman. Bisa dibilang kualitas keamanan distrik ini cukup jelas berada di bawah Junrinan, Banshu, atau Hokutan. Apalagi, pertama menginjakkan kaki di distrik ini, keramaian tak lazim menyapa mereka.

"Apa sedang ada perayaan?" Rukia yakin mereka sekarang tak berada di pasar Owari. Ini masih wilayah luarnya.

Tetap berjalan, Toushirou tampak berpikir. "Tanggal berapa hari ini?"

Terserah siapa yang ditanyai, Rukia menjawab, "25 Desember."

"Apa? Hari ini tanggal 25 Desember?" malah Ganju yang berteriak kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Rukia berpikir, apa hari ini ulang tahun Ganju?

Toushirou menoleh pada Rukia. "Perayaan Lima Distrik."

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuichi menatap Perayaan Lima Distrik di Owari dengan berbinar-binar cerah, ia paling senang dengan keramaian. Sedangkan selebihnya (Toushirou, Rukia, dan Ganju) memasang mode berpikir memandang _intens_ peta di tengah-tengah mereka. Di gang sempit selebar satu setengah meter, mereka berunding. Ganju sedikit sesal mengirim pergi dua babi hutannya, karenanya mereka sekarang disergap masalah pelik.

Perayaan Lima Distrik merupakan perayaan sekali setahun dan fenomenal di Rukongai Barat. Sebuah perayaan ulang tahun dibentuknya lima distrik dalam waktu bersamaan: distrik ke- 26, 27, 28, 29, dan 30, tepat tanggal 25 Desember. Secara bergilir, tempat perayaan berpindah-pindah setiap tahun. Tahun lalu di distrik ke-30 dan untuk tahun ini di distrik ke-26, Owari—distrik posisi Tim Bonny sekarang.

Kembali… nasib malang untuk mereka.

Mengapa?

Lautan Konpaku dari lima distrik, bahkan dari distrik lainnya akan menghadangmu. Bisa dilihat, hampir tak ada celah mereka menembus beludak Konpaku berarakan serentak ke alun-alun Owari. Katanya, tepat pukul 12.00 siang nanti, para warga dari keseluruhan lima distrik akan serempak saling bernyanyi dan menari di sana.

Dari Ganju, warga—baru akan berkurang saat sore hari. Berarti, distrik sepenuhnya akan sepi saat tengah malam.

Mereka tak punya waktu banyak menunggu selama itu.

"Jadi… bagaimana?" Ganju meminta keputusan Toushirou di depannya. Ia mendongak saat si kapten berdiri.

Menurunkan peta di genggamannya perlahan, Toushirou memutuskan, "Mau bagaimana lagi… kita tidak punya jalan lain." Ia menoleh ke samping, pada pemandangan desakan warga dari lima distik. "Kita harus melalui mereka."

Ganju menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Memang tidak ada jalan lain yang lebih baik kecuali berdesak-desakan walaupun akibatnya—seharian penuh harus dihabiskan di distrik ini. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan perjalanan lancar mereka kemarin.

Terdapat pilihan kedua. Berputar mengitari Owari. Tapi dibandingkan pilihan pertama, pilihan ini lebih baik dihapus saja. Mereka tak punya tunggangan. Jadi menurut perhitungan Toushirou, bisa saja seminggu, mereka baru tiba di distrik ke-27. Jelas ditempuh dengan cara kuno… ya, berjalan kaki. Mau naik apa lagi?

_Nah_… Lain halnya kalau mereka menemukan tunggangan lain, menggantikan Bonny dan Kanbei.

Setelah keputusan itu. Penuh sesak dan hampir tak mampu bernapas, mereka harus berupaya keras menembus para warga perayaan. Tak ingin Yuuchi jadi anak hilang, Ganju menyuruhnya naik ke pundaknya. Dan si bocah satu-satunya yang harus menghirup udara bebas di atas.

Lama kelamaan, jarak mereka semakin berjauhan satu sama lain.

Melihat sosok sang kapten hampir tak ditangkap penglihatannya, Rukia berteriak, "Ganju, cepatlah!" Tak didapatnya gubrisan, ia menoleh ke belakang. "Ganju! Yuuichi!" Sosok mereka berdua tak diperolehnya.

"Kuchiki?"

Rukia berbalik. "Hitsugaya-taichou…"

"Ke mana mereka berdua?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu tidak tahu.

Mereka sudah terpisah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Yuuichi?" Ganju hampir sepuluh kali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama. Ia berdiri di depan kedai ramen dengan Yuuichi yang masih di pundaknya. Bocah itu sudah berkali-kali menyipitkan mata, mencari-cari sosok berambut putih.

Yuuichi menggelengkan kepala putus asa. "Aku tidak melihat Toushirou-niichan dan Rukia-neechan."

"Cari yang berambut putih."

Yuuichi menggembungkan pipi sebal. Sedari tadi, ia sudah melakukannya, tapi tak didapatnya figur berambut putih jabrik alami. Kalau berambut putih seperti uban, itu banyak. Tapi tetap ia kembali menipiskan mata, dan kembali pula ia menggeleng menyerah.

"Sial," Ganju mengumpat, lalu menurunkan Yuuichi.

"Jadi… kita bagaimana, Ganju-ojichan?"

Ganju menatap Yuuichi dengan sorot mata kalau ia sendiri tak tahu. Hawa panas karena keramaian warga perayaan yang jumlahnya tak kira-kira membuat ia tak bisa melontarkan kalimat semangat pada si bocah seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana jika kalian menunggu teman kalian di dalam saja?"

Sebuah sahutan penawaran seorang pria paruh baya bermata sipit memaksa Ganju berpaling.

"Spesial hari ini, mie ramen harganya cuma setengah _loh_."

Meskipun Konpaku tak pernah lapar, biasanya kedai makanan tersedia di Rukongai di distrik dengan intensitas keamanan tertinggi misal, di distrik pertama sampai ke-5. Atau di distrik-distrik tertentu saat adanya perayaan khusus, seperti di Owari ini.

Inginnya Ganju menolak. Bagaimana bisa ia berleha-leha dengan mie ramen di saat sulit seperti ini?

_Kryuk!_

Tapi bunyi memalukan dari perutnya ini, yah… ia tak bisa terus keras kepala dengan perut keroncongan. Tak salah juga 'kan jika dirinya menunggu dua Shinigami itu menjemput sambil makan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Shiba dan Yuuichi berbelok di arah yang berbeda dengan kita," pendapat Toushirou.

Warga perayaan hilir mudik dari empat arah. Di sela-sela perjalanan warga ini menuju ke alun-alun Owari, sebagian besarnya singgah terlebih dahulu di depan toko atau kedai makanan. Memanfaatkan penawaran menggiurkan yang sangat jarang ini, yang bisa saja hanya datang sekali dalam setahun. Inilah sebab paling fatal, tersendaknya alur jalan para warga lain, selain karena lebar jalan berdebu ini hanya dua setengah meter.

"Jadi… bagaimana, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Toushirou bersila lengan. "Sia-sia saja kita mencari mereka di desakan warga sebanyak ini."

Rukia sependapat.

"Kita sebaiknya melanjutkan perjalanan saja hingga sampai perbatasan distrik ke-26 dan ke-27. Tidak mungkin Shiba tidak tahu tempat itu. Jadi… kita menunggu mereka di sana hingga sore."

"Kalau mereka tidak datang?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Toushirou menurunkan kedua lengannya, "kita akan kembali lagi ke sini mencari mereka—besok pagi."

Masuk akal juga.

Melebarkan pandangan ke sisi kiri dan kanan dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang—di depan gubuk terbengkalai—jalur ini lebih padat ketimbang jalur sebelumnya. Toushirou mengulurkan tangan dengan telapak tangan di atas. "Ayo."

"Eh?"

"Pegang tanganku," terdengar seperti perintah.

"Hah?" Rukia masih tak paham.

"Kau tidak ingin terpisah 'kan seperti mereka?" Bagi Toushirou, bukan perkara sulit menemukan perbatasan distrik ke-26 dan ke-27. Bagaimanapun ini masih area Rukongai Barat. Tapi ia ragu dengan gadis ini.

Dengan sungkan, Rukia menyambut uluran tangan Toushirou.

_Grap!_

Tangan mereka menyatu.

"Jangan pernah melepaskannya, ya?"

Rukia agak termangu dengan perintah ini. Jadi anggukan sangsi sebagai jawabannya. Dengan tangan tergenggam kuat, mereka kembali melangkah menembus lautan Konpaku. Rukia harap si kapten tak menoleh ke belakang—ke arahnya.

Karena ia merasa wajahnya memerah sekarang.

Meski hawa panas sangat menyeruak di tengah-tengah desakan warga sebanyak ini. Fakta kalau yang membuat wajah Rukia memanas dan pipi hampir sewarna tomat bukanlah alasan itu. Tetapi pautan tangan begitu erat sang kapten di hadapannya. Bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih eratnya dibanding balasannya.

Sedikit beruntung untuk itu. Berkali-kali saat tubuh Rukia bertumbukan keras dengan warga di depannya, dan genggaman hampir saja terlepas, tangan si kapten yang sangat kencang-lah—menyelamatkannya.

Tapi tak bertahan lama.

"Aduh!" seorang gadis kecil meringis sakit, tersandung oleh bentangan kaki orang dewasa.

"Oi. Kalau jalan hati-hati, Bocah!" teriak si pelaku marah. Malah tak merasa bersalah dan bersikap tidak peduli.

"Mama! Mama!—Aduh!" si gadis kecil terduduk sambil menahan sakit disentak kasar oleh puluhan kaki karena menghalangi jalan.

Jarak yang tak jauh. Rukia melanggar janjinya kepada Toushirou. Melepas tangan si kapten.

"Oi, Kuchiki!" Toushirou memanggil, tapi Rukia tak menghiraukannya.

Rukia bergerak susah ke tempat si gadis kecil, lalu membantunya bangkit. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Si gadis kecil mengangguk dalam isakannya.

"Aduh!" Rukia tersenggol keras di belakang pundaknya.

"Onee-chan?" Si gadis kecil khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-ap—Au!" kali ini kakinya. Kalau terus bergeming di sini, takkan lama lagi tubuhnya akan dipenuhi memar. Rukia harus segera keluar dari himpitan puluhan tubuh ini. Tapi tak semudah kelihatannya. Mendadak lengannya ditarik kencang. "Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Toushirou muncul dengan air muka agak kesal. "Sudah kubilang, jangan melepaskan tanganku, kan?"

"Maaf." Rukia menengok pada si gadis kecil yang masih terisak-isak dalam pelukannya

Mengikuti arah tengokannya, Toushirou paham. "Kalau begitu, ayo keluar dari sini." Ia mengalungkan lengannya, menarik Rukia dalam dekapan seakan melindungi gadis itu dari terjangan lainnya jika ia melakukannya, dan si gadis kecil penyekat di tengah-tengah mereka.

Tampak Toushirou tak peka, kalau kelakuannya ini jelas membuat Rukia rikuh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Onee-chan, Onii-chan."

Begitu sulit menemukan ibu si gadis kecil, Toushirou dan Rukia menitipkannya pada pemilik sebuah kedai ramen.

"Sama-sama." Rukia beralih pada si pemilik kedai. "Anak ini saya serahkan pada Anda."

"Jangan khawatir, Ojou-san." Mata sipit pemilik kedai mengamati sebentar. "Apa Anda dan pacar Anda tidak ingin istirahat sebentar di dalam?"

"Pa-Pacar?" Kata asing di kepala Rukia.

"Kami tidak punya banyak waktu," ujar Toushirou, seolah tak ambil pusing dengan julukan barunya tadi. Ia lekas meraih tangan kiri Rukia. "Ayo, Kuchiki."

Siap beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba—

"Kenyang. Kenyang."

—nada suara tak asing menghentikan langkah mereka.

Seorang pria tak berambut, keluar dari kedai dengan gaya menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Ia membeku di tempat, ketika Toushirou menyahut, "Ma-Madarame?"

Ikkaku lama membalasnya. "Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Oi, Ikkaku jangan berdiri di tengah ja—" pria di belakang Ikkaku, menghentikan lanjutan kalimatnya sendiri. Ia ikut-ikutan membeku. "Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Ayasegawa?"

Beberapa saat, pertemuan sesama Shinigami ini hanya diisi embusan angin berdebu. Atau tolehan kepala kiri ke kanan bingung dari si pemilik kedai dan si gadis kecil. Karena calon pengunjung dan pelanggan kedainya ini—serempak membatu terkejut.

Impulsif, Toushirou menarik Rukia. "Ayo, Kuchiki!"

Mereka berlari menjauh dengan kembali memasuki arakan warga. Memaksa tubuh melintasi mereka, tidak mengindakan umpatan jengkel warga yang tak sengaja ditabrak.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou…"

"Kita harus menghindar dari mereka."

"To-Tolong ber-… sebentar. Au!"

Toushirou berhenti. "Kuchiki…?"

Rukia memegang pundak belakangnya. Sepertinya, senggolan tadi menyisakan memar cukup parah di sana. Dan dipaksa bergerak cepat, tak bisa membuatnya mengelak dari tabrakan tubuh yang berpapasan dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka menenangkan diri sejenak dan melepas letih di gang sempit yang hanya selebar semeter, diapit dua gubuk.

"Maaf… aku tidak tahu," kata Toushirou dengan raut sesal. Ia menunduk pada Rukia yang berjongkok sambil berusaha mengatur napas.

Rukia menengadah. "Tidak apa-apa, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushirou menengok ke belakang dari balik dinding kayu gubuk. Apa si _duo_ sahabat dari Divisi ke-11 mengikuti mereka? Ia sedikit menyalahkan diri sendiri. Lari bukanlah solusi terbaik menghindar dari Madarame dan Ayasegawa. Kedua orang itu bukanlah tipe Shinigami yang hobi mencampuri urusan orang lain. Jika dipaparkan pelan-pelan dengan misi ini, kedua orang itu akan paham.

Yah… sudah terlanjur juga.

"Wah! Kita dapat gosip baru, Ikkaku."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak suka gosip, Yumichika. Tapi yang ini—aku benar-benar suka."

Sahutan arah berlawanan dari tatapan memindai Toushirou, memaksanya menoleh ke depan dengan kaku, dan Rukia langsung berdiri.

Pose mereka berdua membuat Ikkaku dan Yumichika menyeringai berbarengan, lalu menyimpulkan,

"Kalian berdua…"

"…sedang berkencan, ya?"

Toushirou dan Rukia tak sadar kalau mereka masih bergenggaman tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari **: provinsi lama Jepang yang sudah ada sejak abad ke-16. Sekarang, Owari adalah salah satu provinsi di prefektur Aichi (author menjadikannya Distrik ke-26, Rukongai Barat)

**A/N :** Kalimat Toushirou kepada Rukia yang bilang kalau jangan pernah melepaskan tanganku, saya kutip dari kalimat Katsushirou kepada Kirara di Samurai 7. Kebetulan Seiyuu mereka sama loh, Katsushirou dan Toushirou sama-sama Romi Paku, dan Rukia sama Kirara Seiyu-nya Fumiko Orikasa.*Lalu?* Yah… bagi informasi aja sih*plak*

Lalu di Samurai 7, Katsushirou sama Kirara, saling suka lagi. Karena Seiyuu mereka sama, suaranya juga sama, jadi saat saya nonton, kok saya langsung ngebayangin Toushirou ma Rukia*plak*

Ok! Gimana dengan chapter ini, Readers. Membosankan-kah? Sampaikan uneg-unegnya aja langsung di kotak **R-E-V-I-E-W**.

SEE YOU AGAIN di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**15 Juni 2012**


	8. Chapter 8

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**anna chan—**Maaf buat Anna-chan nunggu, ya. Sebenarnya, udah mau di-update 3 hari lebih cepat, tapi pas ngetiknya yg udah nyampe 10 halaman, mendadak mati lampu. Karena sy ngetiknya di komputer dan sy lupa … ngetik ulang lagi, deh.

**Sora**—Ini udah di-update, Sora.

**Aphrodite**―Hahaha, sayangnya ga ada Shirou ya di Dunia Nyata.

**Terima kasih pula ma yang udah login (sudah saya balas di PM-nya masing-masing) : **_Azalea Yukiko | Kie2Kei | Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive | Syl The tWins | Misuzu Fujikawa_

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

**Rated : T**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushirou Hitsugaya**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

.

**Adventure & Romance**

**Warning : Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo(s) (berseliweran (?) kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain**

**Summary :**

Toushirou dan Rukia melanggar salah satu isi Reihou. Hingga perselisihan dengan Batalion 13 pun tak terelakkan. Tapi tak menghentikan niat mereka menyusuri 320 distrik di Rukongai, mencari ibu Yuuichi. Petualangan mereka pun—dimulai!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**West Rukongai Arc**

.

**# 5 #**

**Regu Bawahan Keigun. Permainan Kucing-Kucingan di Distrik ke-26**

.

.

.

Dilongokkan sedikit kepalanya ke atas. Setelah kedua pasang kaki hingga lutut diyakinnya telah keluar dari kedai, Yuuichi berbisik dengan hidung yang dijepit jempol dan telunjuknya, "Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi. Ayo kita keluar sekarang." Merangkak di bawah meja ditemani dengan bebauan aneh, ia seringkali harus menahan mual yang bergejolak liar di perut.

Diikutinya saran Yuuichi, Ganju mulai merangkak keluar. Tapi baru kepala yang muncul dari kolong meja, ia menunda. "Tunggu sebentar,"—masih setengah badan Yuuichi yang keluar, ia waswas dengan kata 'Tunggu' dari pria yang dipanggilnya 'Oji-chan'―"Akhhh!"

Tuh, kan? Harusnya Yuuichi tidak perlu mengikuti kata 'Tunggu'. Untuk ketiga kalinya, hidung kecilnya yang harus menjadi korban menikmati gas berbau busuk dari bokong Ganju.

Dengan wajah masam dan monyongan bibir, Yuuichi menjuluki, "Ganju-ojichan jorok."

Hanya ditanggapi dengan cengegesan tidak bersalah, Ganju kembali merangkak keluar. "Maaf."

Si Bungsu Shiba tampak tidak mengerti dengan siksaan yang dirasakan Yuuichi menjadi korban kentutnya. Baunya? Jangan ditanya. Yuuichi harus menekan kencang hidungnya agar baunya tidak berhasil menyelinap masuk. Sedikit heran dirinya, mereka belum makan siang sama sekali, bagaimana bisa Ganju-ojichan kentut sesering ini? Bukan apanya. Di tempat sempit seperti kolong meja, ia harus merasakannya dua kali lipat.

Intinya, Ganju dan Yuuichi sekarang sedang bermain Sembunyi-Lihat dengan merangkak di bawah kolong meja persegi. Seorang Shinigami yang Ganju juluki 'Si Genit Berambut Pendek dan Tidak Cantik' harus ditemuinya secara tidak sengaja di kedai ramen. Ketika ia melihat si Shinigami―yang pernah ia lawan saat penyelamatan Rukia Kuchiki di Senzaikyuu―sedang nikmat-nikmatnya menyantap ramen di pojok kedai, spontan Ganju menarik Yuuichi bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Yuuichi mengembuskan napas lega begitu seluruh tubuh kecilnya keluar sempurna. Ia berjongkok, menunggu Ganju. Tepat saat tubuhnya sudah keluar hingga pinggul, beberapa pasang kaki di belakang Yuuichi membuatnya mendongak.

"Di mana Toushirou Hitsugaya dan Rukia Kuchiki?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah sering menyentuh pendengarannya sejak menjalankan misi ini.

Bagus!

Sepertinya kali ini―sendirian, tanpa Toushirou dan Rukia tentunya―Ganju yang harus menangani masalah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu gang sempit, di jalur terpadat Owari, dua pasang Shinigami berhadap-hadapan. Sepasang Shinigami tidak segan menampilkan raut menyelidiknya, sepasang lagi tidak segan juga menampilkan pose―yang bisa menarik mereka menjadi berita utama _News Magazine_ Seireitei.

Ralat―bukan 'tidak segan', tapi tidak sadar.

Pose mereka berdua membuat Ikkaku dan Yumichika menyeringai berbarengan, lalu menyimpulkan,

"Kalian berdua…"

"…sedang berkencan, ya?"

"Hah?" nada keheranan Toushirou. "Apa maksud kalian?"

"Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou," Rukia menyahut hampir berbisik. "Tangan Anda…"

Toushirou berpaling padanya, lalu ke bawah. Terlihat kalau Rukia berupaya keras melepas kaitan genggaman mereka. Tapi―seolah-olah si pemilik Hyourinmaru ini _sangat_ tidak rela melepas si gadis Kuchiki, ia memegang tangan Rukia begitu kencang sampai-sampai tangan si gadis kemerahan dibuatnya.

Kontan Toushirou mengakhiri sesi genggaman seraya berucap lirih, "Maaf…" Sambil mengalihkan wajah ke arah berbeda dari Rukia dan si _duo_ Shinigami―yang masih asyik menonton 'kemesraan manis' mereka.

Toushirou yakin, raut dingin yang sering dipampangnya sekarang sedikit meleleh.

Rasanya―kedua pipinya menghangat.

Untuk sejenak, sepasang pemilik Zanpakutou tipe es ini kompak membisu, saling menghindar pandangan, dan sedikit menunduk. Semuanya berhenti ketika suara kikikan Ikkaku dan Yumichika menyadarkan perilaku lucu mereka.

"Hitsugaya-taichou… saya tidak menyangka… Anda dan Kuchiki…" Ikkaku sukar mencari kata-kata yang pas. Bagaimanapun bidang romantis bukan bidang andalannya. Selama ini yang ada di kepalanya hanya satu kata―_fight_.

"Punya hubungan khusus atau…" Yumichika-lah yang melanjutkan. Ia jeda, demi tujuan memberi efek dramatis, "… pa―ca―ran," ia sengaja mengeja kata terakhi dengan pelan.

"Hei. Ini salah paham," sontak Toushirou menyanggah tegas, meskipun titik-titik merah di kedua pipinya belum sepenuhnya memudar.

"Saya ragu itu. Iya 'kan, Ikkaku?" Tanggapan Yumichika ini normal, setelah baru beberapa menit yang lalu menyaksikan sendiri adegan… mmm… yang bisa dikategorikan ke dalam adegan untuk pasangan ber-status pacaran, mungkin.

"Begitulah." Ikkaku malah mendadak tertarik, bahkan seringaiannya belum dilepas juga dari wajahnya.

"Tapi saya dan Hitsugaya-taichou memang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, Madarame-sanseki, Ayasegawa-gonseki," giliran Rukia yang mempertegas.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku dengar dari Renji… kau seharusnya ada di Inuzuri, Kuchiki." Info ini didapat Ikkaku saat mantan juniornya itu berkunjung ke divisi ke-11 beberapa hari yang lalu.

"I-Itu…" Ini rumit. Rukia tertekan sekarang. Di sisi lain, ia sedikit terusik dengan tudingan status baru dari Shinigami perwira divisi ke-11. Lalu di sisi lainnya lagi―jika misi ini dibeberkan, perjalanan mereka akan semakin sulit saja.

Toushirou mendesah pasrah. Ia menyerah. "Apa boleh buat."

Sepersekian detik, Rukia menoleh cepat padanya. Terkejut dirinya dengan keputusan cepat si kapten. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, mereka memang tidak punya pilihan lain.

Mereka sudah kepergok.

Pihak di depannya: Ikkaku dan Yumichika menyeringai menang. Sudah ditunggu-tunggu sedari tadi, pengakuan langsung status mereka. Serentak, sepasang sahabat ini membayangkan kalimat gosip yang akan segera menyebar luas di Seireitei besok.

Mungkin kalimatnya itu…

"_**Hei. Saya tidak menyangka loh. Kapten Divisi ke-10 kita yang paling imut ternyata sudah punya pacar. Percaya, nggak? Pacarnya itu ternyata adik Kapten Divisi ke-6. Yah… kita sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi deh mendekati kapten termanis seantero Seireitei."**_

Ya… begitulah kira-kira.

.

.

.

.

.

Perayaan Lima Distrik memang cukup terkenal, hingga kabar tentang perayaan ini mencapai Seireitei. Toushirou lupa satu hal tentang beberapa divisi yang akan meliburkan beberapa bawahannya sehari, di tanggal 25 Desember. Dan yang paling sering itu adalah Divisi Spesialisasi Pertarungan―Divisi ke-11.

Umumnya dari mereka, memergunakan hari libur itu ke perayaan ini. Makanan murah―meski tak seenak di Seireitei―cukup sebagai godaan para Shinigami. Terutama untuk mereka yang tidak suka menguras habis dompetnya. Bahasa halusnya, hemat. Bahasa kasarnya, pelit.

Itulah alasan mengapa si _duo _Shinigami divisi ke-11 berada di sini.

Hampir setiap tahun _kok_, mereka mengunjungi Perayaan Lima Distrik. Bisa dibilang, mendatangi perayaan ini termasuk dalam aktivitas wajib mereka.

"Jadi begitu…" nada suara Yumichika sarat dengan kekecewaan, setelah mendengar cerita yang sesungguhnya, tentang misi mencari Puba demi menemukan ibu seorang bocah bernama Yuuichi di Sunpu.

Padahal, barusan ia telah bersorak kegirangan dalam hati. Bahkan ia pun sudah ambil ancang-ancang memberitahu Rangiku perihal hubungan rahasia kaptennya.

"Ya… karena itu kalian jangan berpikir macam-macam sebelum mendengarkan penjelasan orang," terdengar Toushirou agak kesal.

Ikkaku dan Yumichika saling pandang. "Maaf…" Masih ada tersempil keraguan dalam sahutan itu.

Para Shinigami berjalan beriringan kembali ke kedai ramen. Selain mengungkapkan tentang misi, Rukia pun memberitahu tentang masalah apa yang menerpa mereka sekarang. Termasuk terpisahnya dirinya dengan Ganju dan Yuuchi.

Sungguh kebetulan. Perwira Posisi ke-5 Divisi ke-11 memberi asumsi kuat kalau orang yang dicari adalah pria yang suka tidak suka harus dilihatnya di kedai ramen. Dengan alasan, Yumichika tak punya hobi mengingat seseorang yang buruk rupa, ia tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Ganju waktu itu.

Jalur perjalanan mereka kali ini berbeda, tidak melalui jalur yang dilalui sebelumnya. Menyandang gelar Pengunjung Tetap Perayaan Lima Distrik, _duo _rekan ini membocorkan rahasia tentang selalu adanya jalur tersembunyi di pinggir area perayaan.

Sedikit orang yang tahu. Karenanya, sepanjang perjalanan, hanya beberapa warga saja yang melintas.

Warga?

Kata ini hanya beberapa detik saja bertahan. Kemudian telah beralih menjadi kata 'pengepung'.

Mereka menyebar; dengan lima orang di belakang dan tiga orang di depan, lalu keempat Shinigami berada di tengah-tengah.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Ikkaku memegang sarung pedang di pinggangnya.

Satu dari tiga orang di depan mereka, maju. Langsung saja, ia memampangkan sebuah lencana kayu segidelapan dengan ukiran lambang Hukuman.

Bersaman mata Ikkaku dan Yumichika membulat, lalu menyahut, "Keigun?"

"Salah. Kami adalah regu di bawah naungan Keigun," aku pria itu. "Kami tidak punya urusan dengan Anda, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa." Pria itu menoleh pada dua targetnya. "Kami hanya menjalankan perintah untuk membawa kembali Toushirou Hitsugaya dan Rukia Kuchiki ke Seireitei."

Kening Ikkaku berkerut tipis. Dipikirnya, dirinya mungkin tidak punya otak. Menyebut nama Kapten Divisi ke-10 tanpa akhiran 'Taichou' jelas terungkap kalau dua kata 'membawa kembali' hanyalah sebuah kamuflase belaka, yang berarti penangkapan. Dengan berpakaian seperti warga Rukongai, cukup memberi bukti kalau pasukan ini melakukan perintah tanpa ingin Batalion 13 ikut campur. Berarti Central 46―yang menjadi atasan langsung Keigun―menyembunyikan masalah penangkapan ini.

Sekilas, Ikkaku mengerling pada rekannya. Telah lama bersama, Yumichika tahu maksud Ikkaku. Lalu, Toushirou di sisi Ikkaku; Rukia di sisi Yumichika―hampir sebulan, mereka berempat mengecap menjalankan misi bersama-sama sebagai tim pembasmi Arrancar di Karakura―dua orang ini paham makna tindak-tanduk itu.

"Baiklah." Ikkaku mengangkat tangan, pertanda menyerah. "Kami tidak akan mengganggu."

Gerakan kepala ke depan, isyarat si pria pada anggotanya untuk segera melakukan penangkapan. Dua orang maju, menuju targetnya, yang berjarak selangkah di belakang si _duo_ sahabat.

Tepat, ketika kedua orang ini di sebelah Ikkaku dan Yumichika―

_Oops!_

―mereka tersungkur berlutut di tanah dengan tangan memegang perut.

_Duo_ rekan ini memukul telak titik vital di bagian perut dengan menyodokkan keras punggung gagang pedangnya. Tak menyiakan waktu, Toushirou dan Rukia bergerak cepat ke depan, melintasi si pemimpin regu yang masih membatu terkejut.

Di kejauhan sana, Toushirou menyempatkan menoleh ke belakang dengan setengah berteriak, "Terima kasih, Madarame, Ayasegawa!"

"Sama-sama, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Ikkaku membalas santai dengan lambaian tangan.

Begitu si pemimpin tersadar apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia berbalik, bersiap mengejar, tapi―

"Kamilah lawanmu."

― si _duo_ sahabat menghadang.

"Cih!" si pemimpin regu berfokus sebentar. "Hadou no Roku jyuu Ichi,"―dua jari terkatup di depan dada, secepat kilat memunculkan cahaya kuning―"Rikujoukourou." Sebuah serangan Kidou mendadak membuat Ikkaku dan Yumichika tak punya cukup waktu menghindar dari hantaman enam jeruji besi cahaya, menjerat langsung mereka berdua.

"Tanpa pelafalan mantra…" Meskipun Ikkaku tak ahli Kidou, tapi ia tahu, Kidou peringkat di atas 50, tanpa merapalkan mantra terlebih dahulu, umumnya hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Shinigami setingkat kapten.

"… Mustahil," ekspresi Yumichika sama dengan rekannya, tak percaya.

Si pemimpin mendekat. Raut hormat terhadap dua orang perwira Shinigami di hadapannya pupus sudah, hanya ada raut meremehkan. "Anggap saja saya sedang berbaik hati," katanya. "Saya akan memberitahu sedikit―saya ini setingkat dengan kalian." Ia berjalan berlalu. "Saya adalah mantan perwira di Kidou Corps."

Jika begitu―masuk akal, ia melancarkan Kidou tanpa pengucapan mantra. Pasukan Kidou Corps adalah ahlinya _Eishou Haki_.

Tanpa menoleh ke lima kawanan di belakangnya, ia lantang memerintah, "Apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat kejar mereka."

Anggota timnya melepas kegemingan. Mereka bergerak, mematuhi perintah sang pemimpin. Setelah dua orang yang dihantam Ikkaku dan Yumichika akhirnya menemukan kesadaran, si pemimpin memberi perintah lanjutan, "Jaga dua pembangkang ini."

Ikkaku mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Sial."

"Kita bisa melanjutkan permainan setelah saya menangkap dua orang itu."

Itulah kalimat terakhir si pemimpin sebelum ber-Shunpo, untuk ikut serta dalam pengejaran kedua targetnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Para warga perayaan rela tak rela menyingkir ke pinggir begitu segerombolan orang—dengan angkuhnya mengacungkan _katana_ langsung—sebagai tanda mereka adalah gerombolan Seireitei dan juga peringatan kalau mereka takkan sungkan-sungkan menebas jikalau ada yang menghalangi. Masih sayang nyawa, warga perayaan memberi jalan luwes.

Beberapa berbisik tentang dua orang yang digiring oleh pihak Seireitei ini. Merasa kasihan mungkin, dikarenakan salah satu yang digiring itu hanyalah seorang anak kecil berwajah polos, sama sekali tak tampak aura kriminal. Beda dengan pria di sampingnya. Tubuh kekar dan raut kasar… ya, barangkali orang itu ditangkap karena penyiksaan terhadap putranya. Ada seorang lagi yang berbisik, menyebut-nyebut, "…Shiba."

Cukup terkenal ternyata, Ganju, hingga ada orang yang mengenal rupanya. Ia melangkah tanpa ragu, seakan pihak Seireitei yang menangkapnya ini hanyalah para hewan kecil tidak penting. Ia di tengah dengan Yuuichi di sampingnya; dua orang di belakang dan satu orang di depannya. Ia digiring seperti binatang saja, dengan tali terikat di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Nasib Yuuichi pun tak jauh bedanya. Tali yang mengikat pergelangan kecil si bocah bersambungan dengannya, lalu menyatu di tengah untuk dikontrol pria berkumis di hadapannya.

Bocah ini telah berkali-kali meliriknya, bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya?

Ganju berpura-pura tidak memerhatikannya dengan berkosentrasi mengiris tali. Analisisnya, ini bukan tali biasa. Tebalnya hanya sekitar dua senti saja. Tapi irisannya dengan pisau kecil―berukuran setengah panjang telunjuknya yang selalu terselip di kain pergelangan tangan kanannya―sama sekali tak meninggalkan goresan. Padahal, kegiatan ini sudah digeluti setelah berjalan hampir satu kilometer.

Hampir ia menimbang-nimbang, enaknya dirinya menerima hukuman pihak Seireitei atau kakak perempuannya, sebelum sebuah desisan suara tertangkap oleh tingkat pendengaran yang setara dengan kelelawar.

"Aniki…"

Ganju melirik. Oh… sepertinya Keberuntungan Roh sedikit berpihak padanya hari ini.

"Aduh!" dua orang pria jatuh tertelungkup di tengah jalan. Satunya berambut kribo coklat, dan satunya lagi berambut pirang.

"Oi. Minggir!" si pria di depan memajukan pedangnya.

Tapi dua pria yang terjatuh ini malah tidak mengubah posisi tiarapnya. Jengah, ia memerintahkan dua orang di belakang Ganju mengatasi mereka. Ketika merenggut kasar kerah si pengganggu―menyuruh bangkit―tiba-tiba empat bola melayang dari sela-sela warga perayaan, mendarat di dekat kaki, dan tidak diberi waktu menebak apa itu.

Keempat bola serentak meledak. Kepulan asap merah menyelubungi.

Pesta tangisan menjadi pengisi salah satu perayaan di Owari selain menari dan menyanyi―khusus untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah lewat," kata Toushirou, ketika para kawanan yang mengejar malah berbelok di arah sebaliknya. Ia melonggokkan kepalanya di balik dinding gang sempit.

"Apakah Madarame-sanseki dan Ayasegawa-goseki, baik-baik saja?"

Toushirou menoleh pada Rukia di sebelahnya. "Jangan khawatir. Madarame dan Ayasegawa tidak akan semudah itu tertangkap."

Tidak susah sesungguhnya Toushirou dan Rukia menangani suruhan para Keigun ini. Tapi meninjau dari warga perayaan yang berlalu-lalang padat di sekitar mereka. Keadaan sama sekali tak mendukung jika ingin bertarung tanpa melukai orang yang tidak bersalah.

"Oh, iya. Apa pundakmu baik-baik saja?"

"Eh?" Rukia menyentuh pundak belakangnya. Tidak sebaik yang diharapkan. "I-Iya, ini tidak apa-apa… hanya sedikit sakit." Bagaimanapun sakitnya ini didapatnya karena ulahnya sendiri―melanggar janji si kapten.

"Tunggu sebentar." Toushirou berniat melepas tas selempangnya, tapi tertahan saat ia mendeteksi tekanan roh cukup besar menghampiri.

"Ini…?" Rukia pun merasakannya.

"Ya…" _Apa yang terjadi pada Madarame dan Ayasegawa?_

Sebelum semakin mendekat, kembali kedua Shinigami ini memasuki himpitan warga. Tidak menyampaikan izin, Toushirou menggamit tangan kiri si gadis Kuchiki. Kali ini, kuatnya eratan genggaman tidak berat sebelah. Rukia menyatukan kelima jarinya sama kuatnya dengan si kapten.

Beberapa menit berjalan, perasaan mereka saja atau jalur ini dua kali lipat padatnya ketimbang jalur sebelumnya. Ternyata, Toushirou dan Rukia memilih jalur yang salah. Jalur ini menuju langsung ke alun-alun, berarti menuju pusat perayaan.

Untuk apa mereka datang ke sini? Menari dan bernyanyi?

Ingin kembali, tapi diurungkan saat Reiatsu―siapapun pemiliknya―masih mengikuti.

Tak ada _option_ lain.

Toushirou dan Rukia ikut-ikutan mengantri. Lagipula mereka memenuhi sebagian persyaratan aneh agar mudah lolos seleksi anggota perayaan. Yaitu, harus dua orang: baik pasangan ayah dan anak, ibu dan anak, atau suami-istri. Tapi yang paling diutamakan adalah pasangan yang sedang kasmaran.

Membaca persyaratan di brosur, Rukia mengusulkan ide yang tidak pernah disangka oleh Toushirou. Ia sendiri pun cukup malu mengutarakan usul ini, tapi situasi mereka sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat menomorsatukan kata malu. Dan Toushirou pun menyetujui dengan hanya menggangguk sekenanya.

Begitu mencapai giliran mereka, adegan sandiwara―dimulai.

"Oh! Kalian mesra sekali," kata pria berjanggut. Ia berdiri di pinggir jalan masuk selebar satu setengah meter, bertugas mengatur warga perayaan.

Opini ini lumrah jika kalian melihat adegan mesra Toushirou dan Rukia. Dengan kemampuan akting setara dengan aktris hebat di Dunia Manusia, Rukia menggelayut manja di lengan si kapten. Jangan singgung dengan keadaan Toushirou sekarang. Ia hanya bisa berpaling ke arah sebaliknya, berusaha mengendalikan wajah merahnya.

"Hehehe… Tentu saja! Kami baru saja jadian kemarin, Oji-sama." Oh, nada suara manis dan menggoda yang dibuat-buat Rukia, tapi terdengar nyata.

Mulut Toushirou menganga sedikit. Apa ini Rukia Kuchiki yang dikenalnya selama ini? Tak pernah sekali pun ia menyaksikan langsung saat si gadis menampilkan kemampuan aktingnya seperti yang didengarnya dari Abarai―saat berhadapan dengan masalah di sekolahnya di Karakura.

Sandiwara yang ampuh, mudah saja memasuki area pusat perayaan.

Sesampai di dalam, Rukia lekas melepas gandengan dan serta merta menunduk minta maaf. "Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Y-Ya…" si kapten tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tapi, tahu tidak? Toushirou agak senang melihat sisi lain gadis di hadapannya ini tadi, meskipun itu hanya pura-pura. Setidaknya itu menambah satu pengetahuannya lagi, bagaimana pribadi adik Kapten Divisi ke-6 ini.

Hampir lupa. Mereka tidak perlu khawatir jikalau terpisah di keramaian. Karena alasan, kalau ini salah satu persyaratan peserta perayaan―

―kedua pergelangan tangan mereka diikat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua pasangan Shinigami dadakan ini, Toushirou dan Rukia, mengitari sebentar lapangan―yang kira-kira seluas wilayah satu markas divisi di Seireitei. Mungkin―terpikir sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan menari dan menyanyi, seperti situasi warga perayaan saat ini. Di sudut kiri, kanan, depan, dan belakang, maksudnya semua sisi, pasangan saling mengaitkan jari, melakukan aktivitas latihan menari sebelum pesta dimulai sejam lagi.

"Jadi…" Rukia mencoba memecah kebungkaman, "kita…" sulit juga dirinya mencari kata-kata yang cocok. Ia menatap dari sudut matanya beberapa kali pada Toushirou, tapi si kapten tampaknya tak begitu acuh dengan kondisi tak enak di sekelilingnya.

"Kita harus cari jalan keluar dari sini," kata Toushirou. Inilah tujuan utama berjalan mengelilingi lapangan. Mencari celah di antara pagar kayu rapat setinggi dua meter. Rumit juga melaluinya dengan warga perayaan yang berlalu-lalang. Setidaknya jangan mencuri perhatian.

Langkah mereka terhenti begitu peserta perayaan mendadak menghambur ke pinggir. Ide memasuki area ini tak se-cemerlang kelihatannya. Pemilik tekanan roh yang mengikuti, sudah berdiri sepuluh meter di depan mata, dengan _katana_ yang sudah tidak terpasang lagi di sarungnya.

"Sebaiknya, kita hentikan permainan kucing-kucingan ini."

Belum sempat Toushirou berkata apa-apa, si pemimpin regu langsung beraksi dengan berucap, "Hainawa." Lilitan tali keemasan di telapak tangan kanannya, bergerak cepat ke depan. Tali roh menjalar, tak memberi waktu kedua targetnya menghindar.

Pergelangan tangan kedua Shinigami ini yang awalnya telah terikat oleh tali khusus perayaan, kini harus terlilit oleh _Hainawa_ pula.

"Sial."

Tersenyum kemenangan, si pria mendekat. Hanya berbekal satu tangan, Toushirou mencabut Hyourinmaru. Seumur hidup, ia tak pernah sekalipun mengayunkan Zanpakutou dengan tangan kiri. Hasilnya, ayunan sekali ke depan, begitu mudah dipatahkan dengan elakan menghindar dari si pria.

"Anda kasihan sekali."

Sebenarnya mudah untuk Toushirou membekukan si pria, tapi ia tak ingin mengambil resiko salah sasaran. Apalagi jika harus melibatkan orang tak bersalah.

"Lebih baik Anda menyerah saja."

Rukia tak berdiam diri. "Bakudou no Ichi, Sai."

Kedua tangan si pria terkucir di belakang punggungnya oleh pengikat tak kasat mata. "Kau…"

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Toushirou menghancurkan pagar kayu dengan ayunan berkali-kali Hyourinmaru. Mereka sadar, _Sai_ tidak akan menahan terlalu lama pria itu. Tapi, hanya satu tujuan di kepala mereka, keluar dari perayaan ini, menuju area terbuka tanpa ada siapapun yang terlibat.

Dengan begitu, mereka siap mengerahkan kekuatan sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah keributan beberapa saat yang lalu terjadi di salah satu jalur Owari. Debu membumbung tinggi ke langit ketika empat ekor babi hutan dengan dandanan anehnya menerobos paksa warga perayaan.

Sekarang, si pelaku keributan itu sedang menenangkan diri di pinggir hutan.

"Jadi begitu, ya… Bonny-chan dan Kanbei-chan sudah tiba di Hokutan," dengan masih terlilit tali dari pihak Seireitei, Ganju dan Yuuichi duduk di atas babi hutan berambut hitam bernama Tony.

"Iya… karena itu Kuukaku-neechan mengirim kami datang ke sini. Sekalian mengantarkan mereka," pria bernama Taichi Miyamata atau panggilan spesial dari Ganju 'Hawk', menunjuk empat ekor babi yang dibawa, "untuk membantu _Aniki_ dan Shinigami itu."

"Oh! Aku hampir lupa," Ganju memekik. "Toushirou dan Kuchiki." Ia menundukkan kepala pada Yuuichi yang sudah sejak tadi mendongak padanya. "Apa kau punya barang milik Kuchiki, Yuuichi?"

Yuuichi mengaduk-aduk kotak memorinya sebentar. "Ah! Iya." Dilepaskannya tas selempangnya. Lalu diulurkannya ke atas sebuah sapu tangan putih bermotif bambu. "Rukia-neechan memberikanku ini saat membersihkan lukaku di Junrinan. Dan aku lupa… mengembalikannya… hehehe," katanya cengengesan. "Tapi untuk apa sapu tangan itu, Ganju-ojichan?" Ia heran dengan gelagat Ganju yang turun dari Tony dan langsung memajukan sapu tangan di depan hidung si babi. "Ah! Aku tahu. Untuk mencari bau Rukia-neechan, kan?"

"Heh, kau pintar juga, Yuuichi," puji Ganju. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Tony seolah ia mampu berbicara dengan bahasa hewan. Beberapa lama ia menunjukkan reaksi kalau Tony telah menemukan si gadis Kuchiki, dan kembali menungganginya. Ia bersiap beranjak pergi dengan semangat sebelum Yuuichi mengiterupsi, "_Anu_… Tas Ganju-ojichan di mana?"

"Hah?" Ganju meraba-raba ragu punggungnya, lalu menolehkan kepala ke belakang. Dan di tempat seharusnya berada tas selempang besarnya… lenyap. "Tidak…" ucapnya pelan. Pucat pasi, inilah ekspresinya sekarang, membayangkan tumpukan uang tabungannya telah melayang begitu saja.

Kelihatannya saat melarikan diri tadi, tas selempangnya telah terjatuh di jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam waktu singkat, Toushirou dan Rukia kompak melewati dahan pohon satu per satu dengan arus Shunpo yang sama, menghindar kejaran pria yang hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter di belakang. Ikatan _Hainawa_ dan tali perayaan yang masih mengalungi nyaman pergelangan tangan mereka, memaksa bergerak dengan kecepatan senada. Mereka belum sempat melepasnya.

Awalnya, para Shinigami ini mengira telah menemukan area pertarungan yang mendukung, begitu bongkahan secercah cahaya di depan mata. Tapi semuanya pudar begitu area yang menyambut sama sekali tak sesuai harapan.

Tebing terjal.

Andaikan, Toushirou tidak sigap menarik Rukia, gadis itu akan terperosok jatuh.

Berniat memutar haluan tapi―

"Wah. Kalian memilih tempat yang bagus."

―si pria telah muncul di hadapan lebih cepat dibanding harapan mereka.

"Ternyata Shunpo-mu cepat juga, ya."

"Apa saya bisa anggap itu sebagai pujian, Toushirou Hitsugaya?"

"Terserah."

Berbarengan dengan tanggapan pendek Toushirou, si pria menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya melanjutkan percakapan basa-basi dengan melesak maju ke depan. Posisi mengancam dengan tajamnya ujung langsung _katana_, siap menusuk dada si kapten. Toushirou yang selalu siaga kapan pun sudah menunggu ini, bermaksud menahan serangannya dengan Hyourinmaru yang masih tersegel.

Tunggu!

Gerak si pria tak menuju ke arahnya, tapi pada gadis berjarak lima jengkal di sampingnya. Mata Rukia membulat, tajamnya ujung pedang sisa sejengkal menyentuh di dadanya tapi―yang terlihat bukannya percikan darah, malah percikan benturan dua pedang.

Refleks, Toushirou menghela Rukia ke belakang punggungnya, melindunginya dengan pangkal pedang. Ia cukup mudah melakukannya karena tali yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan mereka.

"Gerak yang bagus Toushirou Hitsugaya. Kita lihat… berapa lama Anda akan bertahan?"

Digenggam dengan tangan kiri, sudah pasti pertahanan Toushirou dengan _katana_-nya tak sekuat jika dipegang dengan tangan kanan. Pedang si pria meluncur ke atas, bergesekan dengan bilah pedang. Serangan yang lambat diprediksi Toushirou, memberi luka sabitan dalam di lengan kanan. Ia mencoba menggeser posisi pedang ke atas yang masih senang menggores lengannya. Tapi sia-sia. Ia pun harus terdorong hingga jaraknya dengan bibir tebing sisa se-meter.

Barangkali pengalaman bertarung yang tidak sedikit, si pria menyadari kalau si gadis Kuchiki di belakang si kapten, siap melancarkan Kidou. Menunggu waktu ketika Rukia maju,

"Hadou no Ichi,"―telunjuknya terentang―"Sho!" sinar biru dari jarinya secepat kilat menerjang Rukia. Tidak siap, spontan anggota divisi ke-13 ini terdorong ke belakang. Pergelangan tangan yang masih terikat dengan Toushirou membuat si kapten ikut-ikutan terjengkang.

Alhasil, dengan pergelangan tangan tepat di pinggir tebing, Rukia menggelayut bebas dengan hanya kaitan tangan dengan si kapten yang membuatnya tidak jatuh ke bawah.

"Kuchiki?" Toushirou masih terbaring, ia memanggil.

"Saya tidak apa-apa."

Suara berat dan terdengar tertahan, Toushirou tahu kalau posisi Rukia tak sebaik yang diharapkannya.

Si pria berdiri menjulang. Toushirou langsung menjulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mengambil Hyourinmaru yang tergeletak bebas. Malang nasibnya, tendangan si pria pada Hyourinmaru lebih cepat. Si Zanpakutou terjun bebas ke bawah tebing.

Mereka benar-benar terdesak.

"Sekarang―apa yang bisa Anda lakukan?"

Toushirou menggeremetakkan giginya. _Satu-satunya jalan… _"Akh…" tangan kiri yang siap melakukan Kidou, diinjak kasar.

"Sekarang apa lagi?"

Kedua tangannya tak bisa digerakkan. Hampir keseluruhan, ia tak mampu berkutik. Tapi tenang… masih ada bagian tubuh yang bisa digerakkan bebas. Kaki kirinya ia longgarkan, dan menendang keras kaki si penyerang. Korbannya tertelungkup dengan mulut mencium tanah. Tidak membuang percuma kesempatan, "Bakudou no Kyuu, Geki." Seluruh sendi tubuh si pria membatu.

Toushirou membalik tubuhnya dengan perut di bawah memeriksa keadaan Rukia.

"Kuchiki…?" nada suara yang didominasi kekhawatiran.

"Ya…" Rukia merespon dengan senyum paksa. Bagaimanapun posisi menggantung sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Ia mengangkat tangan satunya yang bebas. Soul King masih menyayangi mereka. Entah bagaimana caranya, Hyourinmaru berada di genggaman Rukia.

Toushirou menyambut Zanpakutou-nya dengan menggenggam tangan si gadis yang berada di posisi gagang, dan tidak segan dirinya melempar senyum lega. "Terima kasih." Lalu mengerahkan seluruh tenaga menghela Rukia ke atas.

Masih belum selesai. Tidak berlama-lama, Hyourinmaru diayunkan. Tanpa mengubahnya dalam bentuk Shikai, bekuan es melintasi tanah, menerjang si pria yang belum terlepas dari _Geki_. Ia terpental beberapa meter dan terhenti saat menabrak batu, lalu terjerat oleh es biru bening.

Tenang saja. Toushirou tak sekejam itu menghabisi nyawanya. Jadi kepala si pria, satu-satunya bagian tubuh yang tidak diselimuti es.

Kedua Shinigami ini bangkit. "Hitsugaya-taichou, tangan Anda…?" Aliran darah deras mengalir dari luka lebar lengan si kapten ke bawah, menetesi tangan Rukia.

"Jangan khawatir."

Mereka berjalan menghampiri si pelaku. "Apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian?" menanyakan ini, Toushirou sepenuhnya sadar kalau tujuan mereka itu jelas menghentikan misi mereka mencari ibu Yuuichi. Tapi ada yang aneh. Diserang secara beruntun, hanya selisih sehari oleh regu dengan atasan yang sama, Central 46, ia tahu ada yang ganjil. Ia akan memastikan semua keraguannya.

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, saya hanya diperintahkan menangkap Anda." Hebat pria ini. Di tengah-tengah kondisi tubuh yang menggigil, ia masih bisa berkata lancar.

"Alasannya?" pertanyaan yang memiliki arti sama dengan pertanyaan pertama.

Si pria terdiam. Hingga es semakin menanjak ke dagunya. "Saya tidak tahu terperincinya. Tapi… yang saya dengar dari para Keigun… kalau petinggi Central 46 tidak suka dengan tujuan kalian mencari informan itu."

Jadi semuanya bermuara pada informan itu, bukan pada pencarian ibu Yuuichi.

Disadari kawanan lain mulai mendekat, Toushirou dan Rukia mengakhiri sesi interogasi.

"Hei. Tolong lepaskan saya."

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak akan mati. Suruh bawahanmu menyalakan api untuk mencairkan es-nya. Dalam se-jam kau pasti bisa keluar. Kalau tidak, kau harus bersabar selama tiga jam."

Inilah interaksi terakhir mereka sebelum meninggalkan si pria yang mulai berwajah kebiruan.

.

.

.

.

.

Toushirou bersandar letih di batang pohon dengan Rukia yang bersimpuh di sampingnya. Denyar hijau Kidou di telapak tangan si gadis Kuchiki menjamah luka menganga di lengannya. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Kuchiki."

Rukia sedikit tersentak. "Apa maksud Anda? Anda terluka begini karena melindungi saya tadi. Saya yang harus minta maaf."

Tidak memberi tanggapan. Toushirou ikut menyandarkan kepalanya dengan setengah menengadah, ditutupi dengan telapak tangan yang bebas. Matanya terpejam. "Kalau begitu, kita saling memaafkan saja."

Beberapa detik denyar hijau meredup. Rukia tersenyum. Dari ucapannya, kapten ini tak begitu suka berutang budi pada orang lain. Seperti dirinya.

Ada rasa tenang di sanubarinya, tahu ada orang yang sedikit mirip dengannya.

Lalu kegiatan mereka tersela oleh suara derap hewan mendekat dari arah belakang ditemani dengan teriakan,

"Toushirou! Kuchiki!"

"Toushirou-niichan! Rukia-neechan!"

Ganju dan Yuuichi melambai semangat dari kejauhan bersama dengan dua babi hutan. Dengan dandanan berbeda, dua Shinigami ini yakin kalau itu bukanlah babi hutan yang sebelumnya.

Begitu tiba, Yuuichi langsung saja menghambur, memberi pelukan pada Rukia. Tapi malah dibalas dengan ringisan sakit dari orang yang dikhawatirkannya. "Rukia-neechan?"

"Aku sedikit terluka."

"Ini," Toushirou menyodorkan sebuah botol kecil padanya.

"Ini?"

"Setiap saat aku pergi menjalankan misi, Baa-chan selalu menyimpan botol obat di tasku. Sama seperti misi ini… sebelum berangkat, Baa-chan memberikanku dua botol obat. Dia bilang botol yang satunya milikmu."

Belum Rukia mengucapkan terima kasih, mendadak Ganju menceletuk, "Tas!"

"Ada apa, Shiba?"

"Aku kehilangan tasku dan semua uangku. Kalau begini bagaimana caranya kita membayar Puba jika bertemu dia di Sunpu?"

"Aku pikir apa. Tenang saja. Aku punya ta―" suara Toushirou menghilang.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Di mana dompetku?"

"Jangan bilang, kau kehilangan dompetmu, Toushirou?"

"Kuchiki… coba periksa tasmu."

Rukia menarik keluar tas selempangnya. Matanya membesar. Ia berucap dengan nada rendah, "Sepertinya kita bernasib sama…"

Tampaknya, Toushirou dan Rukia kecopetan saat melintasi padatnya warga perayaan.

Jika begini, percuma mereka ke Sunpu, bertemu Puba kalau tidak memiliki persediaan uang.

.

.

.

.

.

**West Rukongai Arc**

**End**

.

.

.

.

.

**Rikujoukourou : **Bakudou No. 61

**Hainawa : **Bakudou No. 04

**Sai :** Bakudou No. 01

**Sho :** Hadou No. 01

**Geki : **Bakudou No. 09 (jika Readers lihat kembali ch sebelumnya, ada Bakudou No. 09 yg lain yaitu Hourin. Sy juga ga paham kenapa ada 2 Bakudou di nomor yg sama. Beberapa situs sy cari infonya, yg mana yg bener, ternyata semuanya menuliskan kalau Bakudou No. 09 ada 2, Geki dan Hourin.)

**A/N :** Ini belum tamat kok. Masih panjang perjalanan Tim Bonny di Rukongai. Chapter ini hanya akhir arc pertama. Setelah ini masuk ke arc ke-2.

Btw, kemarin teman sy beri informasi kalau karakter Toushirou masuk 10 besar voting Tokoh Anime Pria yg Sangat Didambakan Jadi Mempelai Laki-Laki, di Jepang. Dia peringkat ke-3, kalau tidak salah. Kagetnya sy, Ichigo malah peringkat 8. Sepertinya orang Jepang seleranya itu tokoh yg pendek, ya*di bankai ma Hyourinmaru* Lalu Rukia, untuk mempelai perempuan masuk peringkat ke-4.

Sebenarnya info ini udah ada di tahun 09. Udah lama banget. Tp sy baru tahu kemarin dari temen*ketinggalan informasi* Kalau mau ngecek, ini link-nya, ** www. animenewsnetwork news/ 2009-06-12/ survey/ k-on-mio- reborn-hibari- are-no.1-bride- and-groom** (hilangin spasinya, ya)

Ok. Gimana dengan chapter ini, Readers? Jika udah mulai bosan karna belum menunjukkan konflik yang berarti, bilang aja. Ato interaksi HitsuRuki yang gitu2 aja. Ato gaya penulisan sy yg agak aneh. Ato EYD, ato apalah. Sampein aja langsung di kotak **R-E-V-I-E-W**. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, ya.

SEE YOU AGAIN di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**21 Juni 2012**


	9. Chapter 9

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**anna chan—**Sy aja jg sering gregetan ma mereka, bukan Anna-chan aja. Rasanya ingin cepet2 mereka jadian, pelukan, nikah deh*plak*bayangan gila pecinta HitsuRuki#

**Terima kasih pula ma yang udah login (sudah saya balas di PM-nya masing-masing) : **_Azalea Yukiko | Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive | Fabri KuroShirou01 | Austine Sophie | Kie2Kei | Diarza | Syl The tWins_

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

**Rated : T**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushirou Hitsugaya**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

.

**Adventure & Romance**

**Warning : Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo(s) (berseliweran (?) kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain**

**Summary :**

Toushirou dan Rukia melanggar salah satu isi Reihou. Hingga perselisihan dengan Batalion 13 pun tak terelakkan. Tapi tak menghentikan niat mereka menyusuri 320 distrik di Rukongai, mencari ibu Yuuichi. Petualangan mereka pun—dimulai!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**West Rukongai Arc―North Rukongai Arc**

.

**# Ch. Transisi #**

**Perlombaan Pasangan, Menunggangi Babi Hutan**

.

.

.

Tottori, distrik ke-62 Rukongai Barat.

Tepat di pusat―salah satu distrik terkumuh di sebelah barat Rukongai ini―berdirilah sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari tumpukan berpuluh-puluh batang pohon yang dideretkan ke atas hingga mencapai 500 meter tingginya. Semuanya tertata apik di keempat sisi bangunan. Batang pohon yang telah lapuk, pertanda bangunan ini telah berdiri ratusan tahun lamanya. Tidak beratap, terdapat dua gerbang: di bagian depan sebagai jalan masuknya dan belakang untuk jalan keluarnya, dan spanduk raksasa terbentang di atas gerbangnya dengan tulisan:

**PERLOMBAAN BABI HUTAN KE-150 TOTTORI.  
Jangan lewatkan aksi para atlet kita di pukul 03.00 siang ini!**

Dari ciri-ciri di atas bisa ditebak, ini bukanlah bangunan biasa, tapi sebuah arena perlombaan babi hutan yang melegenda di Rukongai Barat.

Di sinilah Tim Bonny berada sekarang.

Mereka berdiri di depan papan putih berukuran satu kali dua meter di samping gerbang kayu lapuk yang terbuka lebar. Di saat orang lain, dengan ramai dan antusiasnya memasuki arena perlombaan yang sisa sejam lagi bakal dimulai, mereka ini malah bergeming menatap lekat deretan tulisan di papan.

**Persyaratan peserta lomba :**

1. Memiliki babi hutan, terserah jenis kelaminnya, jantan atau betina

Persyaratan ini pastinya telah dipenuhi Tim Bonny. Tapi yang mengusik mereka sedari awal adalah persyaratan berikutnya.

2. Tinggi pesertanya berkisar antara 130-160 cm  
3. Spesial untuk tahun ini, pesertanya wajib berpasangan, pria-wanita

Yang kedua, jelas Ganju dan Yuuichi tidak termasuk. Siapa anggota Tim Bonny yang tersisa dan masih memenuhi dua persyaratan?

Binggo!

Toushirou dan Rukia.

Awalnya mereka keberatan, menantang keras. Itu sudah diduga. Tapi itu hanya awalnya saja. Setelah pandangan mereka berpusat pada pojok papan―

**Bagi pemenang, 50 keping emas **_**ryo**_

―iming-imingan hadiah yang luar biasa banyaknya, tidak sebanding dengan uang yang dibawa Toushirou, Rukia, dan Ganju, bahkan dijumlahkan sekali pun, mereka menyetujui dengan agak pasrah.

Sepertinya, untuk kedua kalinya, kedua Shinigami ini akan melakukan adegan sandiwara.

Sebenarnya, asal-usul keberadaan Tim Bonny di distrik ini semuanya berawal dari Ganju. Itu tidak mengejutkan setelah menilik dari hobi anehnya mengoleksi babi hutan, jadi mustahil ia tak tahu tentang perlombaan yang rutin diadakan empat kali setahun. Yaitu, saat musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, dan musim dingin.

Mengingat tentang kesialan beruntun yang menerpa mereka di Owari: terpisah di Perayaan Lima Distrik, disergapnya mereka secara tiba-tiba, dan yang terburuk adalah kecopetan, menyebabkan mau tidak mau―untuk sementara waktu mereka menyandang status gelandangan.

Ya. Hanya sementara. Di Tottori, menyediakan sebuah kesempatan emas agar bisa secepatnya melepas status gelandangan, itu pun kalau mereka bisa menang.

Keputusan bulat telah diperoleh, mereka melakukan pendaftaran pada panitia yang duduk di arah seberang dari papan persyaratan. Setelahnya, mereka berpisah; Ganju dan Yuuichi menuju ke bangku penonton, Toushirou dan Rukia bersiap-siap menuju arena perlombaan.

.

.

.

Jalur lomba berbentuk huruf S, berarti ada empat tikungan sebagai penguji kemampuan para atlet balapan. Sepuluh ekor babi hutan berbagai dandanan anehnya berjajar di garis _start_ di posisi berbeda. Entah ini masuk akal atau tidak, posisi terdepan hingga terakhir dilakukan berdasar urutan yang mendaftar. Jadinya, kapten divisi ke-10 dan anggota divisi ke-13 kita berada di urutan ke-9. Lebih baik ketimbang di urutan terakhir.

"Apa ini benar-benar harus dilakukan?" Toushirou masih menggerutu walau dirinya telah berada di atas Connie (babi hutan yang menggantikan Kanbei).

"Apa boleh buat, kita tidak punya pilihan lain," Rukia di belakangnya berucap tenang seolah apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang ini adalah hal yang wajar.

Toushirou menghela napas pendek. Ucapan Rukia sama sekali tak mengubah kondisi menjadi lebih baik. Matanya mengitari ke semua sudut arena. Toushirou baru tahu kalau warga Rukongai Barat punya ketertarikan besar dengan lomba aneh seperti ini, hampir tidak ada kursi penonton yang kosong. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada Ganju dan Yuuichi yang berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas melambai semangat pada mereka.

Raut cerah yang terpancar dari mereka, jelas tersirat harapan besar kemenangan bisa diraih. Lagipula, ini memang harapan satu-satunya agar perjalanan mereka ke Sunpu sama sekali tak sia-sia saat bertemu informan itu. Entah berapa bayaran yang diinginkan Puba nantinya, tapi 50 keping emas _ryo_ bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit, walaupun masih tak sebanding jika ingin membeli_ mansion, _apalagi sebesar _mansion _Kuchiki.

Ditambah, saat ini masih belum ada kabar dari Seireitei. Padahal pengiriman surat telah berlalu selama dua hari. Jika Ganju tidak meyakinkannya kalau surat telah tiba di tangan yang seharusnya, Toushirou akan berpikir kalau kedua babi hutan yang membawa surat dirinya dan bawahan Kapten Ukitake ini tersesat atau terburuknya―telah jatuh di tangan yang salah. Ganju pun tidak mau mengambil resiko dipanggang oleh kakak perempuannya jika merengek meminta uang seperti seorang anak kecil.

Lagi-lagi, Toushirou menghela napas. Iya. Benar, apa yang dikatakan gadis yang dipunggunginya.

_Tidak ada pilihan lain._

"Wah! Manisnya!"

"Ih! Lucunya!"

"Oh! Kerennya!"

"Uh! Tampannya!"

"Kyaaa! Gantengnya!"

Lima sahutan berturut-turut menarik Toushirou dari lamunannya. Beginilah hasilnya jika memiliki rupa tak seperti warga Rukongai biasanya. Layangan pujian berurutan pada diri Toushirou dari wanita di sebelah, kiri, kanan, dua di depan, dan satu di belakang. Dalam waktu singkat, Kapten Divisi ke-10 telah memiliki _fans club_ di Rukongai selain di Seireitei, tentunya.

Tapi bukan Toushirou namanya kalau ia akan senang mendengar ujaran cerewet seperti itu. Lihat saja! Urat dahi kirinya berkerut kencang.

"Anda bersabar ya, Hitsugaya-taichou," Rukia menenangkan setelah dilihatnya raut jengkel si kapten.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, seorang pria maju, berbicara lantang. "Para atlet balapan babi hutan!" teriaknya. "Bersiaplah pada posisi masing-masing!" Ia meniup terompet sebagai sinyal kalau pertandingan telah dimulai.

Dalam sekejap, kaki-kaki babi hutan berderap, menumbuk-numbuk tanah. Penonton bersorak riuh tatkala sembilan ekor telah melintas kencang.

Sembilan ekor?

Ada seekor yang sepertinya keempat kakinya itu dipaku di tanah. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dan pasangan yang tidak beruntung ini adalah pasangan dadakan dari Seireitei.

"Kenapa hewan ini tidak mau bergerak?" Meski Toushirou sedikit enggan ikut pertandingan ini, tapi kesal juga jika ia harus kalah sebegini cepatnya.

"Entahlah…" Rukia pun bingung. "Conny, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita sudah tertinggal." Conny hanya merespons dengan menoleh sebentar ke belakang, Hewan ini masih keras kepala dengan ketidakmauannya melaju seperti babi hutan lainnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bergerak, aku akan mengubahmu menjadi patung es," saking kesalnya Toushirou mengumbar ancaman ini.

"Hitsugaya-taichou…" Rukia memperingatkan. Ide mengancam hewan bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Seisi penonton kompak tertawa dengan kondisi yang tampak bodoh di hadapan mereka.

Hampir Toushirou berpikir, mungkin ini ketidakberuntungan mereka, dan segera pergi dari sini, sebelum teriakan dari bangku penonton membuatnya menundanya.

"Panggil dia dengan namanya, Toushirou! Conny benci jika dia dipanggil dengan sebutan 'hewan ini'!" Ganju memberitahu.

Bagus! Apa Toushirou akan mematuhinya? Sepanjang misi ini, tidak pernah sekali pun ia memanggil babi hutan dengan namanya langsung, termasuk Bonny dan Kanbei.

"Hitsugaya-taichou…" Rukia terdengar mendesak setelah mendapat ketidaktanggapan si kapten.

Toushirou mendesah. "Conny, kita sudah ketinggalan jauh. Cepatlah bergerak," ia memerintah dengan nada biasa. Conny membalasnya dengan ketukan kaki depannya.

"Kau harus memanggil namanya dengan lantang!" kembali Ganju menginformasikan.

Hewan ini banyak maunya juga, pikir Toushirou. Kali ini ia mengembuskan napas panjang. "CONNY, MAJU! KAU TIDAK INGIN BABI HUTAN LAIN MENGALAHKANMU, KAN?"

Sedetik berikutnya, perintah ini dilaksanakan Conny. Hewan ini melaju dengan kecepatan tak kira-kira, sampai-sampai Rukia hampir saja terlempar ke belakang andai Toushirou tidak menariknya cepat.

Hanya beberapa menit saja, pasangan ini telah melalui tikungan pertama. Sayangnya, beberapa pasangan lainnya telah berada di pertengahan jalur menuju tikungan ketiga. Jika seperti ini, mereka sudah pasti kalah.

Toushirou memegang tali kekang Conny dengan erat, menyentakkannya meminta Conny lebih cepat. Tapi tampaknya tak memberi dampak. Kelajuan babi ini tetap konstan. Mungkin hanya sebatas ini kecepatannya, pikirnya.

Tikungan kedua dilewati dengan mulus. Tapi penghalang sebenarnya telah menunggu di depan mata. Salah satu pasangan―yang wanitanya menggoda Toushirou tadi―membentangkan kayu panjang, menghalangi jalan mereka. Entah ini sah atau tidak.

"Kuchiki, merunduk!"

Rukia menunduk. Tepat ketika mereka tepat di sebelahnya, si wanita tidak berhenti menyodokkan kayu ke arah Rukia, mempersulit mereka.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan? Arahkan pada si pria perak!" si pria pasangannya marah. Kalau mau memperlambat laju mereka, bukankah si pemegang kekangnya yang harus diusik?

"Aku tidak ingin melukai si Manis itu. Jadi si dada rata ini saja ya, yang merasakannya," timpal si wanita. Kalimat terakhir, sebuah ejekan menusuk terhadap pasangan Toushirou.

Wajah Rukia memanas. Tapi bukannya membalas si wanita dengan ejekan pula, tapi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Hitsugaya-taichou, kita harus mengalahkan mereka!" semangat dari kegeramannya mendadak muncul.

"Y-Ya… Tentu saja…" Meski Rukia tidak menyuruh, mereka memang harus menang.

_Dia semangat sekali._

Setelah melalui pasangan pertama, rintangan lain menunggu. Kali ini pasangan yang ingin menghadang, menghujani Rukia dengan puluhan kelereng hitam.

"Hei, Tampan! Setelah perlombaan ini, kita berkencan, yuk? Tidak perlu bersama cewek berdada kosong ini."

Dahi Rukia berkedut. Dua kali diejek, kesabarannya sudah habis. "Hei, Nona! Tahu tidak kalau dia itu menyukai wanita berdada rata," tunjuknya pada Toushirou, "tidak menyukai dada yang besar sepertimu. Apalagi dia ini sudah punya pacar, dan berkali-kali lipat lebih cantiknya dibanding dirimu."

"Jadi… kau bukan pacarnya si Tampan?"

"Eh? Tentu saja, bukan!" tepis Rukia. Ia sepertinya lupa kalau ia dan Toushirou seharusnya berpura-pura sebagai pasangan di arena ini.

Toushirou, bukannya ia mengingatkan tentang hal itu atau menghentikan perdebatan dua wanita ini, malah melongo. Dirinya diperebutkan. Tapi bukan itu inti masalahnya. Ia terkaget-kaget, apa yang merasuki gadis di belakangnya sehingga mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah punya pacar.

Si wanita memposisikan dirinya kembali nyaman di tunggangannya sambil menyeringai membuat Rukia mengernyit heran.

Rukia tampak tidak sadar dengan yang diucapkannya barusan. Tapi saat melontarkan itu, yang langsung berkelebat di benaknya adalah sosok Momo Hinamori. Bukankah masalah 'dada', mereka senasib? Apalagi saat di Shinou Reijutsuin, gosip Kapten Divisi ke-10 dan Wakil Kapten Divisi ke-5 pacaran sudah menyebar. Walau nyatanya, mereka berdua hanya teman semasa kecil. Tapi entah kenapa bayangan sosok gadis berambut cepol-lah yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rukia memekik heran. Karena pertengkaran tadi, Toushirou tidak sadar kalau ia sedikit memperlambat laju Conny. Rukia memajukan sedikit tubuhnya, dan mendesis pelan di telinga Toushirou, "Kita tidak boleh kalah, Hitsugaya-taichou." Ia menekankan setiap katanya sebagai wujud ketidakrelaannya melepas kemenangan.

"I-Iya… Aku mengerti…" Toushirou sedikit bergidik dengan Rukia yang seperti ini.

Empat pasangan dilewati. Kemudian membelok tajam, melalui tikungan ketiga.

Sisa ketiga pasangan di depan. Menurut perhitungan Toushirou, jika tidak bisa melewati ketiga pasangan sebelum tiba di tikungan keempat, sudah pasti mereka akan mengecap pedihnya kekalahan. Karena setelah berbelok, jalur lurus sebelum tiba di garis _finish_ hanya 100 meter. Itu bukan jalur yang cukup panjang memberi waktu mereka melampaui pasangan lainnya.

Tapi untuk itu, Toushirou perlu kecepatan Conny lebih dari ini. Tetapi si babi hutan sama sekali tidak mengindahkan isyarat menambah kecepatan dengan menyentak keras kekangnya.

Jika begini… Jika begini…

Hanya menunggu waktu mereka akan kalah.

"Conny suka disogok dengan ciuman, Toushirou!" seolah mampu membaca kelinglungannya, Ganju kembali memberitahu.

"Hah?"

"Jangan 'hah' saja. Kau ingin kita kalah?" Ganju seenaknya memerintah seakan-akan ia tak peduli dengan syarat penyogokan itu.

"Kuchiki…" Toushirou menoleh pada Rukia meminta persetujuan.

Rukia mengangguk lemah. Siapa yang sudi mencium babi hutan? _Masa'_ ciuman pertamanya harus jatuh pada Conny _sih_? Walaupun ia tak tahu, kebenaran kalau ciuman pertamanya sudah direnggut oleh pemuda yang memunggunginya.

"Oi, Conny. Kalau kau lebih cepat, Kuchiki berjanji akan menciummu."

Rukia menunduk putus asa di belakang. Tapi entah kenapa, Conny sama sekali tidak meningkatkan kecepatannya.

"Conny itu betina bukan jantan!" teriak Ganju. Sepertinya pendengarannya sangat tajam sampai mendengar dari jarak sana.

"Hah?" Jika melihat penampilan Conny sekarang dengan cula satu dari besi di kepalanya, semuanya mengira kalau hewan ini jantan. "Kalau begitu…" Toushirou sekarang yang harus pucat pasi.

"Hitsugaya-taichou…" Rukia menyengir tipis. Beban sebelumnya sudah beralih ke Toushirou.

Mendengar kata ciuman, pikiran Toushirou membawanya pada peristiwa di danau. Sedikit bersyukur dirinya, ciuman pertamanya diberikan kepada gadis di belakangnya. Sudah! Lebih baik itu tidak perlu dibahas panjang. Tapi bukan berarti juga ciuman kedua harus diberikan kepada seekor hewan.

Deburan napas berat dari Toushirou. "Oi, Conny. Kalau kau lebih cepat, aku akan," jeda lama. Lidahnya mendadak kelu, "menciummu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Toushirou berharap besar kalau yang dikatakan Ganju tadi hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Tapi semuanya pupus begitu Conny bergerak dengan laju dua kali lebih cepat. Ternyata benar!

Tiga pasangan di depannya sisa beberapa meter mencapai tikungan keempat.

Ini tidak akan sempat. Tidak akan sempat.

Lalu papan putih yang melengkung di pinggir jalur tikungan, memberi Toushirou sebuah ide jitu.

"Kuchiki, berpegangan erat!"

Meski Rukia tak paham maksudnya, ia memegang kimono belakang Toushirou dengan erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kubilang kau harus berpegangan erat!"

"Saya sudah berpegangan erat."

Sepertinya 'berpegangan erat' yang dimaksud Toushirou berbeda dengan Rukia. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan anggota divisi ke-13 ini, kedepan, tepatnya ke perutnya.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou…" Rukia risi dengan tindakannya.

"Kalau kau hanya memegang kimonoku, kau bisa jatuh ke belakang saat kita mendaki."

"Mendaki?"

Toushirou menyeringai. Rukia tidak mengerti, tapi kelihatannya si kapten punya rencana bagus di otak jeniusnya.

Ragu, tangan satunya ia tumpukan ke depan. Oke! Pose mereka ini, jelasnya berpelukan. Ini pertama kalinya, sejak menjalankan misi, bahkan saat di Hokutan ketika Kanbei melaju cepat, Rukia hanya memegang kimononya. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia memeluknya.

Sisa lima meter Toushirou mencapai ketiga pasangan. Dengan _timing _bagus, tepat ketika ketiga pasangan serentak menikung tajam. Ia menghela keras Conny ke samping, menanjaki papan, dengan posisi miring. Toushirou berfokus, tetap menjaga Conny pada kecepatan tetapnya. Melaju melengkung miring di papan, sedikit perubahan saja pada kecepatannya, mereka bisa terpeleset, menubruk keras tanah di bawah. Rukia memejam setengah matanya begitu menyadari ide gila si kapten. Rambut kelamnya berkibar kencang.

Dan… Hebat!

Melalui jalur pintas, mereka mendarat di depan pasangan lainnya. Serasa suasana persaingan lomba berdesir membuat Toushirou menghela Bonny dengan semangat menuju garis _finish_.

Dan… Kita tahu siapa pemenangnya!

Semua penonton hening. Menahan napas. Hingga teriakan, "YEY! KITA MENANG!" Ganju dan Yuuichi bersorak kegirangan dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Kontan, Ganju memeluk Yuuichi lalu memutar-mutan tubuhnya di udara seperti baling-baling. Beberapa penonton masih tercengang, terutama setelah menyaksikan pertunjukan gila pemenang perlombaan saat di tikungan.

Toushirou turun dari Conny, mengatur napas yang terengah-engah. Ternyata melelahkan juga, sampai bulir-bulir kerinngat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Apa kita menang?" Rukia di belakangnya terdengar tak percaya.

"Sepertinya, begitu," Toushirou berbalik padanya. Sebuah tindakan dari Rukia yang tak diduganya menyambutnya. Sebuah pelukan bahagia.

Kedua iris _turquoise_-nya membelalak. Ia terpaku.

Secepat pemberian pelukan, secepat pula dilepaskan oleh Rukia setelah menyadari tindakannya. "Maaf, Hitsugaya-taichou. Saya terlalu senang."

"Y-Ya..."

Kesenangan Rukia dengan kemenangan mereka ditunjukkan dengan senyum lebar. Senyum lepas―yang jarang dilihatnya, membuat Toushirou dengan senang hati ikut-ikutan tersenyum. Begitu banyak kejutan hari ini dengan gadis di hadapannya. Ini pengaruh rasa senang atau apa, tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang ganjil dirasakan oleh Kapten Divisi ke-10 ini.

Rasanya, ia begitu senang senyum lebar itu terpasang di wajah Rukia. Inginnya senyum lebar itu terus terpasang di sana. Tidak memudar.

Padahal, hanya satu orang yang sering membuatnya begini.

.

.

.

"Kau menipu kami?" Ganju tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Setelah pasti mereka memenangkan pertandingan, si panitia hanya memberi sepuluh keping emas _ryo_, sama sekali tak sesuai dengan yang tercantum di papan atau yang dijanjikan.

"Lima puluh keping emas kalau kalian memenangkan pertandingan dengan adil, tapi temanmu itu malah memanjat di papan, melalui jalan pintas. Lalu aku dengar dari peserta lain, kalau pasangan kalian itu bukanlah pasangan sesungguhnya. Beruntunglah aku memberi 10 keping. Cepat pergi dari sini!" usir si panitia dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

_Well_, alasan kedua memang tepat, pasangan di pihaknya bukanlah pasangan sesungguhnya. Tapi untuk alasan pertama, Ganju tidak bisa terima. Meski Toushirou melalui cara lain, tapi jalur yang dilaluinya masih area pertandingan. _Toh_, di papan persyaratan sama sekali tidak menuliskan hal itu, kan? Jadi sama sekali tidak melanggar. Inginnya, ia memprotes perihal kelakuan peserta lain yang mengganggu Toushirou dan Rukia. Tapi bukan Ganju namanya, kalau ia suka melalui jalur berunding.

Tangan yang terkepal dibukanya lalu berlutut, mempertemukan telapak tangan dengan tanah di bawah meja si panitia, sambil berkata, "Sebba!" tanah kontan berubah unsur menjadi pasir. Bukan pasir biasa, tapi pasir hisap.

"Oi. Oi. Apa yang kau lakukan?" panik si panitia, setelah setengah betisnya tertelan oleh pasir.

"Kau memilih yang mana? Memberiku 50 keping? Atau kuubah kau jadi pasir?" Sebenarnya kemampuan _Sebba_ sama sekali tak mampu mengubah seseorang menjadi pasir.

"Ba-Baiklah," si panitia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia merogoh selipan kimononya. "Ini!" sekantung lainnya diberikan.

"Begitu lebih baik," Ganju menyengir menang. "Terima kasih, Oji-san," sebelum keluar, ia melambai santai.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Toushirou di gerbang. Ia menyerahkan bagian menerima hadiah pada Ganju.

"Beres!" Ganju mengacungkan mantap jempolnya.

"Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, kan?" mimik curiga setelah mendengar sedikit kegaduhan di dalam.

Ganju tersenyum kaku. "Ayo pergi!" mengabaikan aura kecurigaan itu.

Begitu siap berangkat―

"Itu orangnya! Dia merampokku!"

―si panitia tadi memanggil beberapa orang yang dilengkapi dengan berbagai senjata.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Toushirou. "Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan?"

Ganju mengedikkan bahu tak bersalah. "Aku hanya mengancamnya sedikit."

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat."

Perintah Rukia tidak perlu diucapkan dua kali ketika segerombolan orang dengan tombaknya mendekat. Conny dan Tony berderap kencang menembus jalan berdebu di sore hari Tottori. Dan yang tersisa hanya debu dan teriakan warga di belakang.

Lembayung langit sore menyambut mereka di depan. Latar distrik Tottori semakin menjauh. Tim Bonny melaju mantap menyongsong misi mereka menuju Rukongai Utara.

"Tadi, perlombaan yang sungguh menyenangkan," kesan Rukia.

Toushirou tidak berkata apa-apa. Iris_ turquoise_-nya menerawang ke langit. Ia bergumam yang mungkin hanya didengarnya sendiri, "Iya. Cukup menyenangkan."

Setelahnya, ia tersenyum.

.

Karena bayangan senyum lepas gadis di belakangnya ini tadi, tergambar jelas di benaknya.

.

Senyum, yang membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ch. Transisi**

**1th Arc―2nd Arc**

**End**

.

.

.

.

.

**Tottori** : prefektur yang sudah ada sejak periode Joumon. Sekarang, Tottrori berlokasi di wilayah Chuugoku (author menjadikannya distrik 62 Rukongai Barat)

**Ryo** : mata uang di abad ke-16 Jepang (author tidak tahu mata uang apa yang digunakan di Soul Society. Tapi kayaknya bukan yen. Karena itu author menggunakan mata uang saat jaman samurai di abad ke-16)

**A/N :** Pendek? Karena chapter ini bisa dibilang cuma ch bonus doang. Jadi setiap peralihan ke arc berikutnya akan ada ch kayak gini di mana cuma berpusat pada HitsuRuki. Takkan ada konflik di dalamnya, tapi romance tetap berlanjut.

Kayak di anime, biasanya kita sebut dengan episode filler yg tidak mengikuti manganya.

Yah… walaupun ch ini agak gaje, bisa dibilang pembuatannya hanya bertujuan untuk hiburan agar tidak jenuh sepanjang ch nanti disuguhi(?) konflik, sy harap Readers tidak keberatan ninggalin **R-E-V-I-E-W**.

SEE YOU AGAIN di Arc ke-2, ya (North Rukongai Arc).

**Ray Kousen7**

**26 Juni 2012**


	10. Chapter 10

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**anna chan—**Masa'? Anna-chan speechless? Ch kemarin keren? Hohoho, sy kaget*diinjek* Nggak nyangka aja responnya positif, padahal ch kemarin kayaknya ch paling gaje dari semua ch*digiling* Padahal, awalnya sy ragu update-nya, takutnya Readers-nya kecewa sy update ch paling gaje. Tapi seneng banget, tanggapan semuanya positif. / Oh, iya. Anna-chan bener. Itu Conny seharusnya. Kayaknya sy rindu Bonny tuh sampe salah nulis*diseruduk Conny*

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing) : **_Azalea Yukiko | Fabri KuroShirou01 | Diarza | Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive | Austine Sophie | Kie2Kei_

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

**Rated : T**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushirou Hitsugaya**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

.

**Adventure & Romance**

**Warning : Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo(s) (berseliweran (?) kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain.**

**Summary :**

Toushirou dan Rukia melanggar salah satu isi Reihou. Hingga perselisihan dengan Batalion 13 pun tak terelakkan. Tapi tak menghentikan niat mereka menyusuri 320 distrik di Rukongai, mencari ibu Yuuichi. Petualangan mereka pun—dimulai!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**North Rukongai Arc**

.

**# 1 #**

**Sebuah Ambisi dan Harapan. Seseorang yang Menunggumu**

.

.

.

Gulita.

Di sana, hanya ada gulita.

Di depan sana, hanya ada kegelapan gulita.

_Mengapa ia melangkah ke tempat hampa cahaya?_

Sebuah pertanyaan yang menggema di kepalanya. Namun, kaki berbalutkan _tabi _dan _waraji_ melangkah mantap ke sana. Seolah otak dan tubuh tidak saling berkoordinasi.

Salju setinggi tumit dilintasi, meninggalkan jejak tapak _waraji_-nya. Dedaunan sesekali menyerah menopang butiran putih, jatuh menuruni _haori_ dan rambutnya yang sewarna. Deretan pohon di kiri kanannya berkemendang samar dalam cahaya temaram. Hanya ada sinar bulan purnama.

Seakan mengamati langkahnya.

Beberapa detik waktu bergulir. Seperti ia baru saja tidak sadarkan diri. Sosok Hitam berdiri lima langkah di depannya. Perintah: _"Mendekatlah padanya!"_ bersuara nyaring dalam hatinya.

Ia bergerak. Baru setengah meter, perih menahannya. Kepalanya ia arahkan pada sumber sakit.

Kapan?

Sejak kapan?

Sejak kapan perutnya terluka?

Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya membelalak.

"Shiro-chan…"

Sosok Hitam telah berganti menjadi sosok yang paling ingin dihindarinya. Tetapi bersamaan dengan itu―ia pun ingin bertemu dengannya. Kendati hasrat itu hanya 28% dari persentase ketidakinginannya untuk bertatapan wajah langsung.

Kimono putih menyelimuti tubuh kecil gadis itu, menjuntai setengah betisnya. Rambut hitam terurai berantakan. Kurus, hingga tulang pergelangan tangannya menonjol. Wajah menggelap dihiasi pipi tirus dan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata coklatnya.

Tak ada pancaran semangat.

Tak ada senyuman.

Hanya ada aura kekosongan di sana.

Satu kata. Mengenaskan.

"Hinamori…"

Ia memanggil namanya. Sesak. Dadanya sesak.

_Akulah yang menyebabkan dia seperti ini._ Berulang-ulang, ia menyalahkan dirinya.

Niatnya ia ingin menghampiri, sebelum Hinamori memajukan tangan kanan yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di belakang. Menggenggam sebuah _katana_―_katana _dengan bagian gagangnya berbentuk bintang segiempat dari perunggu.

Hyourinmaru.

Ia menoleh ke belakang―punggungnya. Hanya ada sarungnya. Tanpa ada tuannya, Zanpakutou-nya. Kembali ia menghadapkan wajah pada Hinamori. Lagi, matanya membelalak. Cairan merah pekat menetes di ujung Hyourinmaru.

"Waktu itu… kau mencoba membunuhku dengan pedang ini, Shiro-chan."

Jantungnya bertalu-talu. Kilasan _kejadian waktu itu_ berkelebat di kepalanya.

"Karena itu… tidak salah 'kan jika aku juga mencoba membunuhmu―dengan pedang ini? Dengan begitu, kita impas."

Ia menunduk dalam diam.

Sakit.

Bukan berasal dari luka di perutnya.

Tetapi―di hatinya.

"Akh…" ia mengerang sakit. Luka yang semakin parah membuatnya tersungkur berlutut dengan tangan menutupi perutnya. Menghentikan darah yang terus saja mengucur. Salju di bawahnya sudah tidak sewarna rambutnya lagi. Merah.

Jepitan hijau yang senantiasa tersemat di selempangnya pun jatuh. Tidak bisa dihindarkan, tetesan darah ikut menodai benda itu. Dengan jempolnya, ia menyapu cairan merah pekat itu. Setelah bersih, kelima jarinya meremas kuat jepitan itu.

Napasnya memburu. Konsentrasinya buyar. Pendengarannya, menangkap samar suara langkah mendekat disertai dengan bunyi pedang―bergesekan dengan hamparan salju. Nyawanya telah berada di ambang kematian.

Satu sisi hatinya mengatakan: _Kau memang pantas mati di tangan Hinamori. Kau sudah berdosa padanya. Bukan hanya karena kau tidak bisa melindunginya seperti yang kau janjikan, tapi malah―dengan tanganmu sendiri kau sudah hampir membunuhnya._ Dengan begitu, mungkin ia bisa menebus dosanya.

Satu sisinya lagi, mengatakan: _"Kau jangan mati. Bukan hanya Hinamori yang membutuhkanmu. Ada seorang lagi."_ Seorang? Siapa? _"Dia menunggumu."_ Menunggu?

Begitu sepasang kaki berhenti di depannya, ia tertarik kembali pada kenyataan. Ia mengerutkan samar alis tipisnya. Meski penglihatannya mulai rabun, tapi ia masih mampu membedakan warna. Bukan kimono putih. Hitam?

Ia mendongak. Sekian kalinya, ia membelalakkan mata.

Bukan Momo Hinamori. Tapi Sosok Hitam.

Hyourinmaru berada di genggaman sosok itu.

Seketika kekuatan berkumpul, bergejolak di dadanya. Ia memaksa diri untuk bangkit. Tidak acuh, apakah sosok ini akan menebas kepalanya, ia menggerakkan tangannya ke atas. Menyingkap tudung hitam yang menyembunyikan seluruh wajah sosok ini.

Pelan-pelan, ia membukanya. Sosok ini hanya bergeming.

Desiran angin berembus, membawa serta butiran salju, menghujam lembut dua orang ini. Beberapa butir tersangkut di tudung yang telah terbuka.

Seketika itu juga cengkraman jepitan hijau di tangannya melonggar.

Jatuh―menumbuk tumpukan salju merah.

.

.

.

Toushirou terbangun.

Punggung tangannya ia letakkan di dahi yang dipenuhi peluh.

Lagi, mimpi itu…

Setelah mengatur napasnya, ia bangkit berdiri, berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar belakang. Berjongkok, ia mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali dengan air segar di ember. Setelah menemukan kesadaran sepenuhnya, ia kembali masuk ke kamar sempit mereka di sebuah penginapan sederhana di Rukongai Utara.

Ia mengambil Hyourinmaru yang tergeletak di antara _futon_ miliknya dan Yuuichi yang masih tertidur pulas. Sementara tangannya sibuk menyampirkan rapat si Zanpakutou di punggungnya, matanya menelusuri satu per satu rekannya. Di paling ujung, Ganju mendengkur sambil mengiler dengan selimutnya di ujung kaki. Pose tidur yang berantakan. Di tengah, Yuuichi sepertinya sedang bermimpi indah. Opini Toushirou ini diperkuat dengan senyum yang sejak tadi tersungging di bibir si bocah.

Kebalikan untuknya, ia malah bermimpi buruk. Ia jadi penasaran, bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat tidur ketika mimpi itu menyerangnya?

Mimpi yang begitu mirip saat di Karakura. Terutama kemunculan si Sosok Hitam.

Sudah! Ia tak mau mengingatnya.

Sebelum keluar, Toushirou berpaling sebentar ke tempat si gadis Kuchiki tertidur―di balik kain coklat yang membatasi mereka. Ya. Mereka berempat satu kamar. Ini semua keputusan Rukia sendiri. Tidak ingin menghamburkan uang dengan menyewa dua kamar, Rukia rela sekamar dengan tiga orang laki-laki. Wilayah pribadi hanya dipisahkan dengan selembar kain.

Menuruni tangga, Toushirou tidak menggubris sapaan _'Ohayou'_ dari nyonya pemilik penginapan dan putrinya. Ia membawa dirinya ke tempat yang bisa ia luapkan segala ambisinya. Ia acuh tak acuh, apakah rekan misinya akan kelimpungan mencarinya? Atau apakah anggota divisi ke-13 itu sudah terbangun dari tidurnya?

Mimpi yang merundungnya, membuatnya hanya terpikirkan satu nama.

Hinamori.

Melupakan nama lain, yang mungkin sebenarnya lebih membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

Udara segar ditariknya lama, lalu diembuskannya pelan. Rukia berjalan santai dengan tangan saling menggenggam di belakang melintasi beberapa toko yang belum terbuka, membalas sapaan hangat dan akrab beberapa warga yang berpapasan dengannya, dan menatap semangat langit kelabu. Ini masih pukul 05.00 pagi.

Laju langkahnya tertahan begitu sosok Kapten Divisi ke-10 keluar dari penginapan. Menuju ke arahnya, Rukia menyiapkan kata-kata yang bagus mengajak Toushirou ikut serta berjalan-jalan di pagi hari.

Semringah, ia memanggil, "Hitsu―"

Raut suram dan serius si kapten membuatnya menghentikan lanjutan kalimatnya sendiri. Dengan dipisahkan oleh gerobak besar yang melintas di tengah mereka, Toushirou melalui Rukia begitu saja. Entah karena alasan ia tidak tahu si gadis Kuchiki ada di seberang jalan atau memang sengaja tidak mengindahkannya.

Dipandangnya punggung Toushirou yang kian mengecil. Langkahnya begitu mantap seolah tempat yang ditujunya sudah pasti. Atau barangkali―tujuan ke tempat itulah yang telah pasti.

Rukia meneruskan perjalanan tak sesemangat sebelumnya dengan pikiran, _"Mengapa Hitsugaya-taichou harus membawa Hyourinmaru?"_ mencari-cari jawabannya.

Sebelum tangannya memutar gagang pintu penginapan, Rukia berbalik menatap jalan yang dilalui Toushirou.

Sebuah harapan. Saat orang itu kembali―orang itu bisa sedikit terbuka padanya, membicarakan masalahnya. Bukankah beban yang kita emban akan sedikit ringan jika kita mengutarakannya pada orang lain? Meski Rukia skeptis bahwasanya kapten itu akan berela hati curhat padanya. Tapi sedikit berharap, tidak apa-apa, kan?

Karena Rukia tidak suka, kapten yang sudah banyak menolongnya―beraut muram.

Sangat―tidak―suka.

Kendatipun ia takkan mampu menjawab tanpa gelagapan jika ada yang bertanya_―_

"_Mengapa kau tidak suka?"_

.

.

.

.

.

**[Seireitei | Divisi ke-10]**

"Haaah~…" helaan napas berulang-ulang dari letnan berambut pirang berombak ini.

Sesekali ia melempar tatapan iris biru langitnya ke tiga ekor burung yang asyik bertengger di pohon luar sana, lalu ke arah meja kerja yang telah hampir dua minggu dianggurkan oleh pemiliknya. Bukan mejanya yang jadi objek permasalahannya, tapi surat di atasnya. Satu sisi meja berisi gundukan surat yang jumlahnya hampir belasan, tapi hanya dua lembar saja terbuka; di sisi lainnya secarik surat yang tertutup rapi.

Seminggu yang lalu, sejak kunjungan Renji mengangsurkan surat misterius ke divisinya, perkiraan Rangiku tentang siapa pengirim surat itu, tepat.

Central 46.

_Diharapkan kepada:  
Toushirou Hitsugaya, Kapten Divisi ke-10  
sesegera mungkin menghadap ke Seijōtōkyorin_

Begitulah isi suratnya. Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dengan lambang susunan _double_ segidelapan di pojok surat. Lambang Pengadilan.

Suatu yang jarang mendapat surat dari badan tertinggi di Soul Society itu. Tapi Rangiku tidak bisa mengganggap ini kehormatan bagi divisinya, justru malapetaka. Hari itu, sesegeranya ia ke Junrinan dengan beberapa bawahannya. Di rumah sederhana kaptennya, Baa-chan mengungkapkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"_Toushirou sudah pulang ke Seireitei dua hari yang lalu. Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan dia lupa sarapan."_

Saat itu Rangiku bertanya, apa kaptennya menitipkan pesan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

"_Toushirou hanya bilang kalau dia akan membawa orang yang Baa-chan sukai kembali lagi ke sini."_

Itu bukan info yang diinginkan Rangiku, tapi karena penasaran ia menanyakan siapa yang kaptennya maksud. Dan orang yang dimaksudkan hampir membuatnya ternganga.

"_Mungkin… Rukia-chan."_

Setelahnya, obrolan saat itu malah melenceng ke topik tentang apa saja yang dilakukan kaptennya bersama sahabat Renji Abarai itu. Lalu sepulangnya ke Seireitei, semalaman Rangiku lembur di divisinya. Bukan mengerjakan _paper-work_ seperti amanah kaptennya, tapi memikirkan dalam-dalam carut-marut masalah sang kapten. Selain karena ia resah dan khawatir, ia mencoba menyambungkan benang masalah antara Central 46, kaptennya, dan Rukia Kuchiki.

Tapi pada akhirnya, ia tidak mampu menemukan titik temunya.

Keesokan harinya, ia tertolong setelah mendapat panggilan rahasia dari Kapten Divisi ke-13 untuk segera bertemu dengannya di Ugendou. Lagi, sepucuk surat ia dapatkan. Tapi kali ini dari orang yang diharapkan―sang kapten. Selain surat, Kapten Ukitake dengan senang hati memaparkan masalah yang dihadapi kapten Rangiku dan adik Kapten Divisi ke-6 sekarang. Mendengarnya, Rangiku merasa harus berterima kasih pada Kuukaku Shiba, yang menitipkan surat pada Jidanbou, lalu jatuh ke tangan _duo_ Perwira Posisi ke-3 Divisi ke-13, Kiyone dan Sentarou, lalu berakhirlah di tangan kapten berambut putih panjang ini.

_Aku sedang mengemban misi bersama Kuchiki.  
Mungkin… aku tidak bisa kembali dalam waktu dekat.  
Aku serahkan kepemimpinan divisi sementara padamu, Matsumoto… dan juga Takezoe._

_Jangan khawatir padaku! Aku baik-baik saja di sini._

_Oh, iya! Jangan lupa selesaikan lembaran kerjanya!  
Lalu… aku akan memotong gajimu setengah jika saat aku pulang, aku menemukan botol sake di bawah meja._

Setelah itu, ia lega dan mengerti sepenuhnya. Tapi saat ia kembali ke divisinya, surat tanpa pengirim kembali menyapanya. Isi surat yang sama: perintah bertemu di Seijōtōkyorin, dan pengirim yang sama: Central 46.

Telah tujuh hari berlalu sejak pengiriman surat pertama, badan pengadilan itu tak bosan-bosannya rutin―dua kali sehari mengirimkan surat.

Hanya saja yang Rangiku herankan, mengapa Central 46 tidak menurunkan denda pada divisinya karena belum mematuhi perintah tersebut? Lalu, mengapa Soutaichō sama sekali tak menyinggung ketidakberadaan kaptennya melalui surat pemanggilan atau melalui Sasakibe-fukutaichō saat rapat para letnan?

Ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichō, _ano_…"

Rangiku menoleh malas pada bawahannya di ambang pintu. "Ada apa?"

"Ini… surat lagi..."

Helaan napas berat. Kalau begini, ia bisa gila. Ia berteriak histeris―tentu dalam hati,

"_Taichou, cepatlah kembali!"_

.

.

.

**[Divisi ke-6]**

Letnan bertato ini menyusuri divisinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sapaan bawahannya yang di hari-hari biasanya ia balas dengan singkat, 'Ya' atau 'Yosh' jika berpapasan, tapi khusus pagi ini ia sama sekali tak melempar gubrisan. Pikiran tentang sahabatnya membuat kepalanya pening.

_Rukia…_

Seminggu yang lalu, ketika menjalankan perintah kaptennya menjemput Rukia di Inuzuri, di sana ia disambut dengan informasi mengagetkan dari bibi yang telah mengenal akrab mereka berdua.

"_Rukia-chan sama sekali tidak pernah datang ke sini, Renji."_

Dan sorenya di hari itu, ia pulang ke Seireitei dengan tangan hampa. Tak ada Rukia bersamanya.

Melaporkan ini pada Byakuya, kaptennya itu tampak seolah telah memperkirakannya. Setelah kaptennya mengungkapkan―alasan perintah penjemputan Rukia adalah: karena surat tanpa pengirim itu, Renji pun paham. Apalagi, setelah mengetahui siapa pengirimnya.

Central 46.

Terlibat dengan badan hukum ini. Sahabatnya itu―pasti sedang dirundung masalah. Bukan masalah kecil, masalah besar.

Keesokan harinya, ia tahu masalah apa itu, setelah ia diundang khusus oleh Kapten Divisi ke-13 bersama Rangiku. Dari kapten bertubuh lemah itu, ia mendapat surat dari Rukia, dan meminta pula menyampaikan ini pada Byakuya.

_Tolong maafkan saya, Ukitake-taichou, jika karena misi ini saya membuat Anda repot.  
Tolong maafkan saya!  
Setelah kembali, saya akan rela menerima hukuman apapun yang Anda berikan.  
Sekali lagi, tolong maafkan saya._

_Jika ini tidak merepotkan, apakah Ukitake-taichou berkenan menyampaikan surat ini juga pada Nii-sama.  
Tolong katakan padanya kalau saya baik-baik saja di sini karena Hitsugaya-taichou selalu membantu saya._

_Arigatou Gozaimasu_

_Salam Hormat  
Rukia Kuchiki_

Sesuai amanah, ia menyampaikan surat ini pada Byakuya. Ia bertanya tentang tanggapannya, tapi Kapten Kuchiki tak mengatakan apapun. Dengan begitu, Renji bisa menganggap kalau sepertinya kaptennya ini punya rencana sendiri menghadapi masalah yang sedang menyerang adik perempuannya. Terutama, setelah pemanggilan khusus ke divisi pertama semalam.

Sejak hari itu, Renji tidak ada henti-hentinya mencari kabar tentang sahabatnya itu dari beberapa Shinigami yang kebetulan baru menjalankan misi dari Rukongai. Hingga kabar penangkapan mantan seniornya di divisi ke-11, Ikkaku dan Yumichika, menjamah telinganya.

Keluarnya dari divisinya, Renji langsung ber-Shunpo menuju divisi ke-11 setelah yakin kalau kabar kedua mantan seniornya telah dibebaskan bukanlah omong kosong. Inilah yang membuat paginya terganggu. Apalagi, katanya, ini berhubungan dengan sahabat yang dikhawatirkannya.

Tapi yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya adalah pelaku penangkapan. Keigun. Dan tempat dipenjaranya mereka. Penjara bawah tanah Seijōtōkyorin.

Meski info ini masih harus dipastikan lagi dengan bertanya langsung pada Ikkaku dan Yumichika.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Rukongai Utara | Echigo, Distrik ke-20]**

"HOAAA…" Ganju menguap besar begitu ia duduk bersila, menunggu Rukia menghidangkan sarapan.

Yuuichi mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya di depan hidung sambil berkata, "Mulut Ganju-ojichan bau," ejeknya. Tidak menunggu Ganju merespons, ia meneruskan, "Pasti Ganju-ojichan belum sikat gigi."

Tudingan salah, pemuda bermarga Shiba ini berniat menimpali, tapi sup _miso_ buatan Rukia yang sudah tersaji di depan mata, menghentikannya. Mencanangkan moto hemat, mereka memilih sarapan dengan sup miso, ketimbang harus mengeluarkan uang lebih, memesan makanan yang telah disiapkan pemilik penginapan atau membeli di pasar Echigo, Distrik ke-20 Rukongai Utara.

Kemarin, Tim Bonny telah melewati perbatasan Rukongai Barat dan Utara. Tidak mau menghabiskan waktu banyak, langsung saja mereka melesak menuju distrik ke-20. Seumpama, Tony dan Conny tidak kelelahan, mereka mungkin telah berada di Sunpu hari ini. Tapi keletihan yang menggerogoti semuanya, mereka akhirnya memutuskan beristirahat di provinsi yang hanya berjarak tiga distrik dari Sunpu.

Saat Yuuichi menuangkan kuah sup ke mangkuk lebih kecil, ia celingukan. "Toushirou-niichan di mana?" Ia baru menyadari ketidakberadaan pemuda berambut jabrik itu. Ganju yang sedang meniup-niup kuah, ikut-ikutan bertanya.

Sumpit yang telah mengudara, diturunkan. Rukia menimpali, "Dia keluar pagi-pagi tadi."

"Ke mana?" sergah Ganju dengan raut curiganya.

Rukia terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu."

Ganju melonggarkan kakinya, menoleh keluar jendela. "Jangan-jangan… dia kembali ke Seireitei," tuduhnya.

"Tidak," sontak Rukia menampik. "Hitsugaya-taichou tidak akan meninggalkan kita begitu saja," tegasnya.

Ganju mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa kau percaya sekali padanya?" pertanyaan Ganju ini normal. Bukankah kepercayaan akan muncul jika kau begitu akrab dengan orang yang kau percayai? Tapi sejak mengikuti misi ini, ia tak melihat ada keakraban yang berarti antara Rukia dan Toushirou.

"Karena…" Rukia sulit menemukan jawabannya. Hanya saja, saat mengutarakannya tadi, ia merasa tidak senang ada orang yang meragukan ketulusan Kapten Divisi ke-10 ikut serta dalam misi ini. Dan memang, ia sendiri tidak tahu, apa alasannya ia begitu percaya padanya.

Ukuran percaya pada Toushirou yang sebanding dengan ukuran percayanya pada Ichigo, mungkin.

"Itu sudah jelas, kan? Karena Rukia-neechan dan Toushirou-niichan berteman," justru Yuuichi yang menjawab.

Berteman? Rukia agak termangu dengan kata itu. Dua minggu ia menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kapten jenius itu, status mereka sudah berubah. Dari Shinigami yang hanya saling menyapa dan berinteraksi normal jika bertemu, saling tak acuh seperti hanya mengenal nama saja, sama sekali tidak akrab.

Sekarang―mereka adalah teman?

Ganju menatap Yuuichi malas. Anak kecil tidak akan mengerti. "Kalau Toushirou tidak pulang ke Seireitei, jadi dia pergi ke mana?" tanyanya lagi pada Rukia.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak tahu," jawaban yang sama. "Tapi… Ganju, sepertinya kau tidak percaya padanya?"

Sembari memajukan tubuhnya, Ganju menghela napas. "Jujur saja. Aku memang tidak percaya pada kapten itu. Bukan hanya karena aku tidak akrab dengannya, hanya saja… sepertinya dia punya alasan lain mengikuti misi ini. Bukan demi Yuuichi," ungkapnya. "Yah… meskipun aku juga mengakui kalau aku tidak sepenuhnya ikut serta dengan kalian karena bocah ini."

Yuuichi, bukannya cemberut mendengar kebenaran itu malah cengegesan. "Aku tahu kalau Toushirou-niichan tidak melakukan ini untukku. Tapi aku tidak peduli," tegarnya. "Karena aku suka Toushirou-niichan walaupun kelihatannya dia tidak menyukaiku. Tapi aku percaya padanya dia tidak akan pergi," ia berhenti sebentar. Menoleh pada Rukia, ia tersenyum yakin. "Karena Toushirou-niichan takkan meninggalkan Rukia-neechan sendirian."

Yang disinggung tersentak. Dirinya dikait-kaitkan. "Kenapa aku?"

Ganju mengelus-elus dagunya paham. "Masuk akal juga." Ia takkan mengabaikan insting anak kecil yang biasanya tepat. "Toushirou menjalankan misi ini karena kau, Kuchiki." Mendadak pikiran Ganju melayang pada peristiwa danau di Hokutan. Gelagat ganjil Toushirou waktu itu membuatnya berkata, "Jangan-jangan kalian ini sudah…"

"Hei. Jangan berpikir macam-macam," sanggah Rukia. "Bukan karena aku." Iya. Sejatinya, memang bukan demi dirinya. Demi Baa-chan. Tapi, tetap tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau sebagian alasan Toushirou juga demi dirinya.

Dirasanya kuah sup yang telah mendingin, Ganju memilih tidak melanjutkan diskusi. Ia meneguk kuah sup langsung dari mangkuknya.

_Byuuur!_

Kuahnya menyembur. Beruntung Rukia di depannya cepat menghindar.

"Asin!" keluh Ganju. "Garamnya, kau turunkan berapa sendok?"

Ragu, Rukia memainkan jarinya, menghitung. "Lima sendok. Ah, tidak. Mungkin enam. Tujuh sendok, barangkali."

Ganju menganga. Ia berdiri. "Ayo, Yuuichi, kita pergi. Cari makanan di luar." Keputusan diambil setelah sup _miso_ Rukia sepertinya tidak tergolong makanan yang mau disantapnya. Yuuichi tampak sangsi. Tapi setelah dicicipinya, ia ikut serta.

Seperginya mereka, Rukia menunduk lesu. Ia menambahkan banyak garam karena belajar dari pengalaman saat di Junrinan. Rasanya hambar. Sehingga ia mendapatkan kritikan waktu itu. Tapi bukannya lebih baik justru lebih buruk.

"Aku gagal."

.

.

.

Mulut salah satu gua di tengah hutan Echigo, telah berkali-kali mengembuskan hawa dingin. Suara kertakan berbahana di pelosok hutan.

Di dalam sana, gua kapur telah berubah menjadi gua es. Es menyelubungi hampir keseluruhan stalaktit dan stalagmit. Serpihan stalaktit es akan berserakan di udara saat ia membabi buta mengayunkan Hyourinmaru dalam bentuk Bankai ke segala arah.

Deburan napas bersama dengan uap dingin keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terengah-engah. Hampir dua jam _non-stop,_ kegiatan mengayun Zanpakutou di udara ia tekuni. Ia hanya akan beberapa detik beristirahat, menstabilkan napas. Kemudian meneruskan mengibaskan pedangnya, hingga hunusan es menerjang stalaktit, lalu batu kapur itu akan hancur berkeping-keping. Kerapkali ayunan itu ia perkuat dengan teriakan akan tekadnya untuk segera mencapai Bankai Hyourinmaru.

Yakin. Tanpa penyempurnaan Bankai. Tujuan melindungi Hinamori. Tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun melukainya. Hanya mimpi semata.

"_Waktu itu… kau mencoba membunuhku dengan pedang ini, Shiro-chan."_

Kalimat itu tak mau lepas dari kepalanya. Toushirou menatap bilah Hyourinmaru.

"_Karena itu… tidak salah 'kan jika aku juga mencoba membunuhmu―dengan pedang ini? Dengan begitu, kita impas."_

Sakit.

Perih.

Pedih.

Ia mengertakkan giginya. Genggamannya pada Hyourimaru kian kuat, dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia mengayunkannya.

_Ini salahku. Ini salahku._

_Ya. Ini memang salahmu. Padahal kau telah bersumpah bahwa kau akan membunuh siapapun yang melukai Hinamori. Lalu, bagaiman jika kau sendirilah yang melukainya? _

Sebuah suara menggaung di kepalanya.

Ia berhenti. Apa ia harus membunuh dirinya sendiri?

"ARGH!"

Teriakan putus asa menggema di dalam gua.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Seireitei | Divisi ke-1]**

Sui-Fēng tak bisa menyembunyikan raut herannya begitu mendadak adanya pemanggilan dirinya dari komandan kapten untuk sesegera mungkin menghadap.

Ini tak biasa. Pemanggilan di jam seperti ini.

Padahal, ia telah bersiap diri merebahkan tubuh di _futon_ karena sisa beberapa jam lagi waktu menunjukkan kalau hari telah mencapai kata tengah malam.

Karenanya, raut itu masih tetap bertahan ketika dirinya telah berada di markas divisi pertama, menatap punggung Genryūsei Shigekuni Yamamoto yang sedang menatap pemandangan gelap kota Seireitei.

Tepat saat Sui-Fēng akan mengudarakan suaranya―

"Kirim pasukan Onmitsukidō ke Rukongai―besok siang."

―perintah lugas dari sang komandan membuatnya mengernyit tipis.

Belum Sui-Fēng menyuarakan penyetujuannya, komandan melanjut, "Tangkap Toushirou Hitsugaya dan Rukia Kuchiki―bagaimanapun caranya."

Kali ini, Sui-Fēng mengernyit dalam. Perintah tegas dari Yamamoto-soutaichou dengan suara parau khasnya. Tapi Sui-Fēng berani bertaruh kalau ucapan perintah dari komandan yang masih membelakanginya ini mengandung keraguan.

Sekalipun kapten berambut kepang dua ini hanya mendengar rumor tentang tidak kembalinya Kapten Divisi ke-10 itu ke Seireitei dari Ōmaeda, ia tak punya inisiatif bertanya lebih, apakah rumor itu benar. Prinsip : _Perintah adalah perintah. Bawahan tidak punya tanggung jawab menanyakan 'Mengapa?'_ terpatri di dadanya.

Ia tak acuh.

Jadinya, jawabannya―

"Ya," balasnya mantap, "Soutaichō-dono."

Menunduk hormat. Sedetik berikutnya, Shunpo membawa pergi Kapten Divisi ke-2, hanya menyisakan sosok komandan kapten di ruangan itu yang masih betah berdiri di pinggir beranda luas markasnya.

Tatapan mata sipitnya menuju satu arah. Satu tempat.

Seijōtōkyorin.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Rukongai Utara | Echigo, Distrik ke-20]**

Rukia serta merta terbangun saat suara derit pintu menyambangi telinganya. Melongokkan kepala dari balik kain coklat, memastikan kalau orang yang datang adalah orang yang diharapkannya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou… Syukurlah, Anda sudah pulang," katanya dengan semringah.

Langkah Toushirou menuju lemari penyimpanan _futon_ tertahan. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Saya menunggu Anda," ujar Rukia gamblang.

Toushirou tertegun. "Menungguku?" ulangnya.

Rukia mengangguk. "Iya." Ia maju selangkah. "Apa Anda sudah makan?" Sebetulnya, inilah alasan Rukia menantinya.

Toushirou menjawab agak ragu, "Belum. Hanya saja…"

_Kryuk!_

Bunyi gemeresek di perutnya membuatnya menunda melanjutkan kalimatnya kalau ia sama sekali tidak lapar. Ia lupa, sejak pagi ia belum makan apapun.

Rukia mengikik. "Sudah saya duga," katanya sambil berjalan melintasi Toushirou menuju lemari di samping lemari _futon_. "Saya sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk Anda." Mangkuk berisi dango diulurkannya.

Toushirou masih terpaku. Perhatian Rukia membuatnya merasa aneh.

_Apa-apaan dia…_

"Hitsugaya-taichou…"

Toushirou sedikit terkedik. Ia menerimanya, lalu meletakkannya di meja yang berada di pinggir kamar.. Sadar kalau hidangan di mangkuk tak seperti yang diinginkan, ia berujar, "Bisa buatkan aku sup _miso_… Kuchiki?"

"Eh? Sup _miso_, ya?" Rukia berpikir keras. Kegagalan sup miso buatannya tadi pagi menghantuinya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Toushirou melanjut, "Tidak usah kalau kau―"

"Ba-Baiklah. Hanya saja… mungkin rasanya…"

"Buat saja yang rasanya seperti yang kau buat untuk Baa-chan."

Diangkatnya satu alisnya tinggi. Apa maksud laki-laki di hadapannya ini? Rasa yang hambar? "Saya mengerti." Rukia keluar, ke bawah menuju dapur penginapan.

Penungguan atas pesanan spesialnya, Toushirou habiskan dengan telentang, kedua tangan memangku kepalanya, menatap langit-langit. Perasaannya sedikit tenang.

Tidak lama, bunyi decit pintu terdengar. Rukia mengangsurkan sup miso-nya. "Silakan, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushirou duduk bersila menatap sup _miso_ di hadapannya. Aroma lezat sup _miso_ yang dirindukannya, memenuhi penciumannya. Sudah lama sebetulnya ia ingin mencicipi kembali makanan yang sempat diejeknya di Junrinan ini. Ia mengambil sumpit, mendadak tangannya bergetar. Sepasang sumpit terjatuh ke lantai kayu.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Jari Toushirou bergetar hebat. Beginilah dampaknya jika selama kurang lebih18 jam, tangannya tak beristirahat dari kegiatan memegang Hyourinmaru.

Tidak peduli alasan apa yang membuat jari si kapten bergetar, Rukia bergegas mengambil sesuatu di tas selempangnya, lalu ke lemari mengambil cawan. Ia bersimpuh di sisi Toushirou. "Hitsugaya-taichou, bisa saya melihat tangan Anda?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ia menepisnya.

Rukia bersikeras meraih tangannya, dan ia pun mengalah. Rukia membalutkan untaian kain putih sepanjang 30 senti. Sendu, Rukia menatap kondisi telapak tangan kapten jenius ini.

Kaku, keabuan, dan dingin.

Meski Toushirou memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain, tapi sering pula ia mencuri pandang padanya. Lagi, perasaan aneh itu bergejolak dalam dirinya.

"Selesai!"

Getaran tangannya berkurang.

Tanpa perintah, Rukia menuang kuah sup di cawan, lalu untuk sayurannya ia taruh di cawan lainnya sembari berujar, "Meskipun saya sudah membalutinya seperti itu, gemetar tangan Anda tidak langsung hilang, hanya berkurang saja." Rukia mendorong dua cawan begitu ia selesai. "Tapi, Anda masih bisa menyantap sup miso walaupun tanpa sumpit."

Toushirou terdiam.

"Tidak perlu menungguku. Kau tidur saja," katanya, ketika ia menangkap tak adanya gelagat Rukia bergerak dari posisinya sekarang―di sampingnya. Ia risi jika saat makan ia harus diperhatikan.

"Kalau saya tidur, siapa yang akan mencuci mangkuknya?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku yang akan mencucinya."

"Sebenarnya saya belum mengantuk, jadi tidak apa-apa saya yang akan mencucinya nanti."

Toushirou menghela napas. Gadis ini sungguh keras kepala. Di sela ia menenggak kuah suap, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Rukia penuh harap.

"Hambar," jawab Toushirou jujur.

Rukia menunduk lesu. Tapi heran juga dirinya. Rasanya hambar, tapi mengapa si kapten terlihat lahap menyantapnya? Aneh.

Kemudian, ia menoleh sebentar ke arah Hyourimaru di samping Toushirou. Serpihan es melekat di sarungnya. Si kapten menghilang sejak pagi demi latihan, entah di mana. Latihan keras.

"_Ano_… Hitsugaya-taichou… maaf, jika saya terdengar mencampuri urusan Anda," kata Rukia hati-hati. Toushirou hanya meliriknya. "Saya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik." Toushirou mengedutkan samar alisnya. "Maksud saya… jika Anda punya masalah saya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik."

Gerak cawan di bibir Toushirou terhenti. Ia menurunkannya. "Apa maksudmu?" Ia tidak memandangnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak punya masalah apa-apa."

"Begitu, ya." Harapan Rukia agar orang ini bisa mengungkapkan masalahnya, sepertinya hanya sekadar harapan. "Maksud saya… kalau Anda nanti punya masalah, saya siap mendengarkan."

Tampaknya Toushirou tak berselera lagi melanjutkan makan malamnya. Ia berdiri. "Tidak perlu," katanya dingin. Ia keluar, menelantarkan sup misonya yang masih bersisa setengah.

Sepertinya Rukia telah mengatakan kalimat yang tabu atau sensitif.

.

.

.

Rukia berniat kembali merebahkan diri ke _futon_ setelah membersihkan mangkuk. Sampai cahaya rembulan yang menyusup di antara _shouji _yang terbuka sedikit, mengundangnya ke sana.

Ada seseorang di luar.

Ia menggeser _shouji._

Toushirou duduk di pagar beranda dengan menekuk satu lututnya, memangku satu lengannya. Tubuhnya, ia sandarkan di tiang. Memejamkan mata, tampak ia menikmatinya. Seolah tidak peduli jika ia harus jatuh ke bawah dari ketinggian lantai dua penginapan. Atau hantaman angin dingin malam hari.

Rukia kembali ke dalam, dan keluarnya ia membawa selimut tebal. Ia menyampirkannya nyaman pada tubuh Kapten Divisi ke-10 ini. Resah, khawatir, dan takut, bercampur aduk di antara raut dinginnya.

_Sebuah masalah berat,_ pikir Rukia.

Ia kembali masuk ke dalam, tanpa ia sadari kalau kapten yang diselimutinya telah membuka matanya.

"_Maksud saya… jika Anda punya masalah saya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik."_

Tanggapan dingin jawabannya pada Rukia membayanginya.

_Maaf. _Sesalnya.

_Ini masalah pribadi. Aku tidak mampu mengungkapkannya padamu. _Alasannya.

_Terima kasih._ Balasannya tulus. Hanya dua kata ini yang bisa ia ungkapkan atas semua perhatian Rukia tadi. Meskipun hanya di batinnya.

Malam ini Toushirou mengakui terang-terangan dalam hati.

Ia tenang. Karena perhatiannya.

Ia tenang. Karena kekeraskepalaannya.

Keresahan, kekhawatiran, dan ketakutan yang tadi menyulubungi dirinya perlahan menguap.

Karena keberadaan gadis itu.

Rukia Kuchiki.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**Echigo : **provinsi lama yang terletak di sebelah Utara Jepang (di fic ini merupakan distrik ke-20 Rukongai Utara)

**Seijoutoukyorin : **residen para petinggi Central 46

**Ugendou : **tempat biasanya Ukitake beristirahat jika penyakitnya kambuh

**A/N :** Yey! 4-0! Spanyol menang!*Woi, ini FFN bukan Euro* hahaha

Oke! Kembali ke fic. Gara2 buat ch ini, sy harus nonton lg ch yg paling sy ga suka di Bleach. Episode 293, saat ditusuknya Momo ma Shiro. Bener deh kalau nonton , sy nangis*lebay* Yah… sy nonton lg spy sy dapet feel sakitnya Shiro*halah* Apa di mimpinya Shiro itu, hurt-nya terasa Readers?*NGGAK!* Berarti sy gagal donk*pundung*

Lalu, gimana interaksi HitsuRuki-nya di akhir ch ini? Readers puas?*Nggak!soalnya mereka ga ciuman Ray*plak*

Hampir lupa. Karna halaman review FFN ga bisa nunjukin nama reviewer yg ga punya akun alias pake anonymous, sy harap tulis namanya di paling bawah review yg anony ya. Karna sy punya kebiasaan nyebut nama reviewer saat sy balas review-nya. Jd agak susah kalau sy ga tau namanya. Kalau ga keberatan ya.

Ch ini ngebosenin? Ngecewain? Pusing? Kurang seru? Ada kata yg tdk baku? EYD salah?  
Sampaikan aja semuanya di kotak  
**R-E-V-I-E-W**

SEE YOU AGAIN di ch selanjutnya

**Ray Kousen7**

**02 Juli 2012**


	11. Chapter 11

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Guest (1)—**'Cintaku Tertambat, Sup Miso Hambarmu.' Sy ngakak baca ini, wkwkwkwk. Keren deh, kalau ada judul fic kayak gini.

**anna chan—**Sy sengaja buat opening HitsuHina, lalu ending HitsuRuki. Sy takut, nanti digebukin Readers yg ga suka HitsuHina. Jadi sy seimbangin aja, spy adil. Karna bagaimanapun jg, Shiro ga bisa lepas dari sosok Momo.

**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive**—Untung Kujo-san PM. / Sy sarankan, jgn nonton episode itu Kujo-san*plak* Nyesek banget liat episode itu. / Penggemar HitsuRuki memang selalu sehati*ngawur* Itu udah hukum alam*plak*

**Guest (2)**—Oh! Sy baru nyadar kalau fic ini berat. / Sy baru ngejampi-jampi(?) fic ini, jadinya menghantui Anda deh*plak*

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing) : **_Azalea Yukiko | Diarza | Fabri KuroShirou01 | Kie2Kei | Austine Sophie_

.

**Agar dipahami, chapter ini bacanya pelan-pelan aja!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

**Rated : T**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushirou Hitsugaya**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

.

**Adventure & Romance**

**Warning : Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo (berseliweran(?) kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain.**

**Summary :**

Toushirou dan Rukia melanggar salah satu isi Reihou. Hingga perselisihan dengan Batalion 13 pun tak terelakkan. Tapi tak menghentikan niat mereka menyusuri 320 distrik di Rukongai, mencari ibu Yuuichi. Petualangan mereka pun—dimulai!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**North Rukongai Arc**

.

**# 2 #**

**Pengepungan Onmitsukidou. Sang Ahli Hakuda vs. Si Kapten Jenius**

.

.

.

Kabut tipis masih mengepung ketika Tim Bonny bertolak dari penginapan di Echigo ke Sunpu. Menyusuri jalan di belantara hutan, Toushirou dan Ganju menyentakkan tali kekang tunggangan masing-masing dengan semangat dua kali lipat. Hasilnya, hentakan kaki Tony dan Conny menimbulkan kepulan debu beberapa puluh meter di belakang mereka. Cahaya mentari menyelinap di balik jajaran rapat pohon, menerpa wajah berbinar keempat orang ini menuju distrik—yang menjadi tujuan utama perjalanan misi ini.

Sunpu, distrik ke-23 Rukongai Utara.

Khususnya bocah berambut coklat—yang bersama Ganju menunggangi Tony. Sejak berangkat, Yuuichi tidak pernah melepas senyum lebar di wajahnya. _'Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, aku akan bertemu mama'._ Begitulah pikirnya. Rasa senangnya seringkali ia wujudkan dengan teriakan kompak bersama Ganju, "Ayo maju Tony!" dengan selingan gelak tawa.

Di belakang—Rukia tentunya ikut-ikutan bersemangat. Selain karena ia turut senang Yuuichi akan segera bertatapan wajah dengan ibunya, pagi ini ia melihat pemuda di depannya telah mendapatkan kembali raut dingin yang biasa dipampangnya. Jika disuruh memilih antara raut ini dengan raut gelisah semalam, tentu ia akan mencoblos pilihan pertama.

Kerapkali, di sela-sela Toushirou berkosentrasi mengendalikan laju Conny di area berbatu, Rukia akan memandangnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Dan tidak jarang pula ia kedapatan oleh objek pandangan, seperti sekarang ini.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah di wajahku?" Toushirou menyela dengan nada suara—kalau ia sedikit terusik dengan aktivitas Rukia.

"Eh?" Rukia terperanjat. "Tidak. Tidak ada," katanya dengan senyum kaku.

"Jika kau tidak ingin kita terpeleset, kusarankan—untuk jangan terus menatapku," ujar Toushirou dengan tidak menoleh ke belakang.

Dan akibatnya, Rukia harus menunduk malu. Ia kepergok seperti sedang mencuri sesuatu—mencuri pandang tepatnya. Tapi, setidaknya interaksi mereka kembali normal seolah kejadian semalam tidak pernah ada. Karena ia merasa bersalah, jika ucapannya yang membuat Toushirou tidak menghabiskan _sup miso_-nya, membuat pemuda ini tidak nyaman.

Yah, itu menurut Rukia. Ia tidak peka kalau perhatiannya waktu itu telah mengubah sedikit persepsi Toushirou terhadapnya. Ke arah yang positif, tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sunpu, Distrik ke-23]**

"Jadi… apa selanjutnya...?"

Pertanyaan ini—entah telah berapa kali meluncur dari mulut Ganju. Ia berkacak pinggang menghadap Toushirou dan Rukia yang sibuk membaca buku panduan Sunpu yang secara gratis diberikan—bagi mereka pendatang dari distrik lain.

Ya. Tim Bonny telah tiba di Sunpu, distrik di mana Puba berada. Setelah mengurangi letih sejenak, dan berhasil bernapas lega, kebingungan hebat menerpa mereka. Ke mana mereka akan mulai mencari Puba? Mereka minim informasi. Apa harus membuat brosur pencarian? Hei! Mereka bukan mencari orang yang hilang. Apalagi, Sunpu bukanlah distrik yang kecil. Distrik ini merupakan salah satu distrik terluas di Rukongai Utara selain Kusajisi dan Zaraki.

Sebagai tindakan pertama, mereka telah bertanya ke warga yang hilir mudik. Tetapi, sebagian besar— jawabannya tidak memuaskan. _'Tidak tahu'_, _'Tidak mungkin kau menemukan Puba'_, _'Puba tidak ada di sini'_, _'Puba itu hanya rumor'_, dan _'Kalian ditipu'_, begitulah tanggapan mereka.

Oleh karena itu, di pinggir jalan Sunpu, tiga orang ini berdiri bak orang tersesat. Hampir sejam mereka tidak bergeser dari posisinya. Ganju yang cukup lelah menunggu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari dua Shinigami ini memalingkan perhatian ke seberang jalan. Di sana, sorak riuh beberapa anak kecil terdengar, dan salah satu dari anak-anak itu adalah Yuuichi yang justru bersenang-senang menonton pertandingan gasing sementara orang dewasa sibuk memikirkan tindakan berikutnya.

"Apa boleh buat," akhirnya Toushirou bersuara, "kita berpencar," putusnya sambil menyodorkan buku panduan kepada Ganju.

"Berpencar?" kaget Ganju. Ia tidak suka jika harus berpisah. Mengingat pengalaman buruk saat di perayaan Owari, ia hampir saja digiring ke Seireitei.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau punya ide lain?" Toushirou sebetulnya mengerti dengan alasan keengganan Ganju. Tetapi kondisi mereka sekarang sedang terjepit. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menomorsatukan kata gentar.

"Tidak… hanya saja…" Ganju menggosok tengkuknya. "Hah… Sudahlah!" Ia menyerah pada nasib. Ditambah, ia masih sedikit punya harga diri untuk tak ingin terlihat lemah. "Jadi… aku harus ke mana?"

"Lihat pada halaman depan!"

Ganju membalikkan halaman buku panduan. Kontan ia menempelkan buku itu hampir menyentuh hidungnya diiringi dengan mata melotot. "Kau bercanda 'kan, Toushirou?" gumamnya pelan. Buku itu diturunkannya, dan menatap Toushirou kemudian dengan sorot harapan kalau si kapten sedang main-main. Tetapi Toushiro meresponsnya dengan tatapan kalau ia tidak bergurau.

"Kau menyuruhku ke salon?" pekik Ganju, tidak percaya. Halaman pertama tercantum sebuah alamat salon dengan aksara kanji raksasa. "Kau sudah gila!" Mungkin Toushirou memang sudah tidak waras menyuruhnya ke tempat yang lekat dengan pribadi seorang wanita. Ganju ini seorang laki-laki tulen. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah sekali pun menginjakkan kaki ke tempat menjijikkan ini (menurutnya). "Lebih baik Kuchiki saja yang datang ke tempat ini," tunjuknya pada Rukia.

"Aku dan Kuchiki akan ke tempat lain," kata Toushirou santai, dan Rukia menoleh cepat padanya. Ia dan kapten ini belum berunding apa pun tentang hal itu.

Sebelah alis Ganju terangkat. "Ke mana?"

"Tidak perlu tahu," tolak Toushirou untuk membeberkan informasi. "Urus saja bagianmu! Temui pemilik salon itu! Lalu tanyai dia tentang Puba. Aku dapat info dari seorang warga yang kutanyai tadi kalau dia pernah bertemu dengan _informan_ itu," pungkasnya. Ia menoleh ke seberang jalan. "Bawa Yuuichi juga bersamamu!"

Bibir Ganju mengerucut. Bukan hanya karena Toushirou sok memerintah seolah dirinya ketua dalam misi ini, tetapi juga karena spekulasi yang berlabuh di kepalanya, "Bilang saja kalau kalian ingin berkencan," tudingnya.

Jangan salah menduga. Bukannya Ganju cemburu jika hal itu memang benar, tapi ia mencium adanya hubungan berbeda dengan dua orang ini setelah menyaksikan dengan kepalanya sendiri adegan romantis semalam. Untuk masalah itu, nanti dijelaskan! Jadi—dipikirnya, Toushirou dan Rukia hanya mengkamuflasekan kata _berkencan_ dengan _berpencar_.

Serentak kedua Shinigami ini bereaksi bingung. "Apa maksudmu Ganju?" Rukia tidak paham.

"Tidak ada." Ganju pergi dengan melenggang malas, membopong Yuuichi di pundaknya meski si bocah merengek karena permainan gasing yang ditontonnya lagi seru-serunya. Ia melangkah menjauh dengan wajah cemberut, meninggalkan sepasang Shinigami yang masih kebingungan dengan tuduhan tak beralasannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir di semua sudut kedai ini menyajikan pemandangan sama, pasangan yang tak segan-segan mengumbar asmara di depan umum. Memeluk, berciuman, bahkan ada yang lebih dari itu. Sepertinya itu hal biasa, jika dilihat dari pengunjung yang seolah tak ambil pusing. Sebagian besar meja terisi oleh botol-botol _sake_, dan beberapa pria dewasa yang menggumam tak keruan sambil bernyanyi.

Inilah alasan utama Toushirou tidak memberitahukan jelas tempat ini pada Ganju. Si bungsu Shiba itu bisa salah mengira, dan ujung-ujungnya bisa panjang. Dan juga menyuruh pria itu membawa Yuuichi bersamanya. Tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk anak kecil.

Bahkan Toushirou sendiri sedikit risi untuk melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam kedai _sake_ yang terletak di gang sempit Sunpu. Ia hanya berdiri di pinggir jalan masuk yang hanya ditutupi selembar kain, mengamati Rukia yang sedang berinteraksi dengan pemilik kedai—mengandalkan kemampuan sandiwaranya. Ini pulalah alasan ia datang ke tempat ini membawa gadis itu. Berbekal informasi dari seorang warga kalau tempat ini sebenarnya juga menyediakan jasa informasi, terkhusus _informan_ misterius bernama Puba—inilah tempat yang tepat.

Namun, ia diperingatkan untuk pintar-pintar menawar dengan si pemilik kedai yang takkan sungkan-sungkan merogoh kantungmu lebih dalam jika kau tak jago bersilat lidah. Itulah mengapa ia meminta bantuan Rukia. Bukan untuk menggoda, setidaknya Rukia lebih tahu bagaimana caranya berdalih jika si pemilik kedai memasang mimik curiga.

Terlihat semuanya berjalan lancar, seperti yang diinginkan, hingga seorang pria botak tanpa alis berjalan sempoyongan mendekati Rukia. Wajahnya memerah, pria itu sedang mabuk. Toushirou memicingkan mata dari tempatnya bersandar, setidaknya sampai tangan kotor si botak mencoba menyentuh bagian bawah belakang Rukia yang sedang sibuk bertransaksi.

Tangan besarnya tertahan di udara. Toushirou mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya sembari menatap tajam dengan menyorotkan kalimat: _Jangan berani menyentuhnya!_

Si botak meringis sakit.

"Oi, Oi. Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?" si pemilik kedai panik, sekaligus keluar dari konter, mendekat.

"Anak kecil ini mencoba mematahkan tanganku, Nii-chan." Penampilan sangarnya tidak serasi dengan sifatnya yang cengeng. Pria botak ini menangis manja pada kakaknya.

"Lepaskan tangan adikku, Bocah!" perintahnya geram. Toushirou melepasnya dengan sentakan kasar. Si pemilik kedai beralih pada Rukia. "Nona, transaksi kita batal. Temanmu telah menyakiti adikku."

"Eh? Itu tidak adil. Saya sudah memberikan Anda lima keping," kata Rukia, tidak terima.

"Lima keping itu hanya bayaran awalnya, belum termasuk dengan informasi di mana tepatnya Puba berada. Apalagi, temanmu ini sudah melukai adikku. Kalau kau masih ingin melanjutkan transaksi, beri aku tiga puluh keping."

"Eh?" Bagaimana ini? Mereka hanya berbekal lima puluh keping dari hadiah lomba di Tottori. Beberapa keping telah dipergunakan membeli pakaian untuk Ganju karena kehilangan tas saat Perayaan Lima Distrik di Owari, makanan, dan penginapan. Jika harus kembali membayar orang ini, itu berarti hanya bersisa belasan keping untuk diberikan kepada Puba nantinya. Itu bukan jumlah yang banyak, untuk bisa membayar_ informan_ itu.

Si pemilik kedai menyengir. Tahu gadis di depannya ini terdesak, ia berkata, "Kalau kau tidak bisa, Nona, aku bisa memberikan penawaran yang lebih mudah." Rukia bertampang tidak paham. "Jika kau mau menemaniku ma—" ucapannya terpotong berbarengan dengan tangannya yang terhenti—yang siap membelai pipi Rukia. Sebuah hunusan pedang menghadang satu senti di depan matanya, menyisakan luka goresan di pipi.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan?" Toushirou berkata setajam kilatan acungan pedangnya.

"Pe-Pedang? Si-Siapa kau?" ucap si pria kedai, takut-takut.

"I-Itu bukan pedang biasa. Itu Zanpakutou," salah seorang pelanggan di belakang menyahut. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia tahu itu.

"Za-Zanpakutou? Shi-Shinigami? Me-Mengapa Shinigami a-ada di-di sini?" katanya, bingung dan gagap.

"Jika kau masih menyayangi kepalamu, katakan cepat di mana lokasi _informan_ itu," ancam Toushirou.

Perasaan Rukia saja atau apa, ucapan kapten ini bukan sekadar ancaman. Ia heran. Apa hanya karena orang ini meminta uang lebih banyak, si kapten harus marah seperti itu? Letupan emosi menyeruak di sela nada datar Kapten Divisi ke-10 ini. "Hitsugaya-taichou…?" lirih Rukia.

Toushirou hanya mengerling.

"Ta-Taichou?" si pria kedai membelalak terkejut. Sekalipun ia ragu kalau pemuda bertubuh pendek ini bergelar kapten, ia tetap tidak mau mengambil resiko lebih. Jadinya, ia menyerah. "Datang saja ke bukit di sebelah kuil tidak berpenghuni di ujung barat. Di sana ada sebuah gua raksasa, kau bisa menemukan Puba di tempat itu."

Toushirou menurunkan pedangnya. Meski ia sangsi, informasi itu bukan tipuan, ia sudah tidak kerasan di kedai setelah perlakuan tak beradab orang-orang ini pada rekan misinya. Perlakuan mereka telah cukup membuat emosinya hampir mencapai ubun-ubun.

Ia serta merta meraih tangan Rukia, dan beranjak dari kedai. Sebelum ia mengambil tindakan lebih jauh.

.

Toushirou barangkali tidak sadar, kalau reaksi berlebihan itu tak lazim baginya yang sama sekali tak punya hubungan khusus dengan Rukia. Setidaknya, reaksi itu lebih dari rasa kepedulian seorang rekan misi ataupun teman.

Lebih dari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya setelah begitu lama—kapten yang berjalan mendahuluinya—menggenggamnya nian erat ketika angkat kaki dari kedai _sake_. Andai ia tidak mengerang sakit, entah kapan Toushirou akan melepasnya. Rukia berjalan melintasi jajaran kuil yang terbengkalai dengan tampang bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat pemuda—yang sisa beberapa meter lagi tiba di puncak bukit—sampai semarah itu.

Ia keluar dari lamunannya ketika Toushirou berdiri tepat di depan mulut gua, menoleh keheranan kepada dirinya yang masih jauh di belakang. Berlari-lari kecil, menanggapi siratan mata si kapten yang menyuruhnya cepat.

"Jadi—ini gua yang dimaksud oleh orang-orang itu," kata Rukia, setibanya di depan gua, seraya melempar pandangan menembus pekatnya lorong panjang gua. Ukuran gua yang terlampau besar untuk menampung hanya satu orang. Ya, kalau memang Puba hanya tinggal sendirian, tidak berkoloni.

"Tidak ada gua lain di sini. Jadi ini pasti tempatnya." Toushirou menjamah ragu jaring laba-laba di mulut gua. Kernyitan di dahinya kian dalam begitu pandangannya tertumbuk pada jejak kaki binatang—ukuran besar, di bawahnya. Ia berjongkok, menekurinya. Pastinya, bukan jejak kaki hewan kesayangan Ganju. Dan selanjutnya, ia berdiri, mengumumkan perintah yang mengejutkan, "Kita pergi dari sini!"

"Eh?" Rukia berjengit. "Kenapa?" Ia agak kesal dengan kelakuan kapten berjulukan _'Prodigy'_ ini. Menunjukkan tindakan yang sama sekali tidak dipahaminya dan seenaknya saja. Toushirou sesukanya menariknya tanpa memberi penjelasan apa pun.

Apa maksudnya pergi dari sini? Di sinilah Puba berada, di sinilah tujuan mereka. Rukia hendak menyentakkan tangan yang ditarik paksa setidaknya sebelum sahutan dari atap gua.

"Kalian pikir bisa pergi dari sini begitu saja."

Pemandangan empat ekor hewan besar, bertengger tenang di atas gua ketika Rukia memalingkan muka ke sumber sahutan. Wujud hewan yang sama sekali tak asing di matanya. Begitu pula dengan pria yang menungganginya.

Ingat kembali saat di Junrinan! Pria _pachinko_ dan rekannya yang menyiksa Yuuichi. Dan hewan tunggangan yang tidak kalah anehnya dengan tunggangan Ganju. Hewan bercula satu. Itulah mereka yang berdiri di hadapan Toushirou dan Rukia—beserta rekan-rekannya.

Para preman Kusajishi.

Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini? Di Sunpu?

"Kita dijebak," sebuah kesimpulan tak terduga dari Toushirou, menjawab pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di kepala Rukia.

"Kau cukup cerdas, Shinigami Pendek," kata si _pachinko_, lebih terdengar mengejek ketimbang memuji.

"Kalian menyebarkan rumor palsu kalau _informan_ itu ada di Sunpu," rasa kesal menyempil di suaranya. "Dengan begitu, orang-orang yang mencarinya akan datang ke tempat ini. Lalu—secara sembunyi-sembunyi, kalian menghabisi mereka demi mengambil uang yang mereka bawa. Iya, kan?" papar perkiraan Toushirou. Tidak menunggu jawaban, ia melanjut, "Apa orang-orang di kedai _sake_ yang kukunjungi tadi adalah rekan kalian juga," itu lebih terdengar pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan.

Dari suaranya, jelas Toushirou agak jengkel, terlebih pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak menyadari cepat kemungkinan kalau ini hanya jebakan. Bukan. Bukan tidak menyadari. Firasat itu telah ada sejak Kuukaku Shiba memperingatkannya, tapi ia menekannya dan tidak terlalu menunjukkannya demi—demi gadis di sebelahnya.

"Wow! Kau hebat sekali, Bocah!" entah ini pujian atau merendahkan, dari rekan si _pachinko_ ketika di Junrinan. "Sayangnya, kau terlambat menyadari hal itu." Memang, cukup terlambat. "Apa kau baru menyadarinya saat di depan gua tadi?"

Toushirou mundur perlahan. "Begitulah. Jika gua itu memang berpenghuni, seharusnya tidak ada jaring laba-laba di jalan masuknya—dan aku semakin yakin setelah melihat jejak kaki hewan aneh milik kalian itu."

Akhirnya Rukia tahu maksud gelagat Toushirou saat ingin segera beranjak dari sini.

"Apa? Siapa yang kau maksud hewan aneh, Pendek? Enak saja kau memanggil badak kesayanganku dengan sebutan hewan aneh," si _pachinko_ berang. Reaksi yang persis dengan Ganju jika hewan kesayangannya dihina.

"Kita pergi dari sini, Kuchiki," bisik Toushirou. Tanpa diperintahkan pun, Rukia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Apa kalian yakin ingin melarikan diri meninggalkan 'Kecebong-kecebong' ini?" tanya rekan si _pachinko_ setelah membaca gelagat mundur dua orang ini.

Salah satu preman menurunkan kasar dua orang yang membuat sepasang Shinigami ini tak berkutik. Ganju dan Yuuichi. Pose tengkurap di samping kaki badak, tubuh diikat tali, dan mulut yang disumbat.

Ini tidak bagus. Berandalan ini menggunakan sandera.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tertangkap?"

"Entahlah."

Toushirou dan Rukia bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu. Sayangnya, mulut subjek yang harus ditanyai telah dibungkam dengan ikatan kain yang melingkar ke belakang kepala.

Tetapi, bagi yang penasaran—alasan mengapa Ganju tertangkap, begini ceritanya.

Ketika Toushirou memberikan Ganju tugas, bertanya kepada pemilik salon tentang Puba, tampaknya ia lupa kalau Ganju itu memiliki kemampuan buruk dalam hal arah alias buta arah, biarpun adik Kuukaku Shiba itu ditunjukkan sebuah alamat jelas. Ganju sepertinya pun lupa dengan hal itu. Akibatnya, bukannya tiba di salon, tapi malah kesasar di hutan. Yuuichi yang bersamanya pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Menyusuri hutan dengan linglung, tiba di bukit, eh, mereka malah jatuh sendiri di jebakan musuh, bertemu preman Kusajishi ini. Kalah jumlah, ditambah bantuan hewan bercula satu, jelas Ganju menjadi pihak yang kalah.

Mengerti? Baiklah! Kembali ke situasi genting saat ini.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian inginkan?" Toushirou kali ini tampaknya tidak berselera melalui jalan kekerasan, ia lebih memilih jalan damai. Meski dengan satu tebasan Hyourinmaru, gerombolan ini akan kalah telak.

"Kami ingin uang kami kembali yang telah dicuri anak ini," tatapan rekan si _pachinko_ mengarah pada Yuuichi. Beralih ke Toushirou, ia melempar tatapan dendam kesumat. "Tetapi karena perlakuan kalian, khususnya kau, Bocah saat di Junrinan,"—Ingat! Kala mereka hampir dijadikan patung es—"ganjarannya, kau harus mengganti lima kali lipat."

Toushirou menarik napas pendek. Ia menoleh pada Rukia, meminta persetujuan, dan anggukan pelan yang didapatnya. "Baiklah."

Sedetik berikutnya, situasi berubah drastis. Serempak mereka terpaku di tempat.

Tekanan roh kuat—menghantam.

Bulir keringat memenuhi kawanan Kusajishi. Mereka yang_ non-Reiryoku_, lemas seketika.

Sekejap—barisan prajurit ninja, berjumlah puluhan, mengepung. Sebutan resminya, Onmitsukidou.

Terdapat bawahan, komandan pasti ikut serta. Salah satunya, Marechiyo Omaeda.

Salah satu? Mustahil Omaeda muncul tanpa sang komandan yang terhormat.

Rambut kepang duanya berkibar ketika sosoknya muncul tepat di tengah pasukannya. Pandangan mata tajam di bawah poni ratanya menerjang dua mangsa di depan mata.

Soifon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya prosesi pengepungan telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Tim Bonny sejak melangsungkan misi ini. Setelah kemarin menghadapi wakil dari Central 46, sekarang wakil dari Batalion 13 turun tangan. Ini menjadi semakin serius.

Keadaan kian runyam, selain karena Komandan Onmitsukidou telah berdiri gagah di depan mata, Ganju dan Yuuichi harus diseret pergi oleh preman Kusajisi. Jelas, para berandalan itu masih sayang nyawa, tidak ingin ikut campur dengan pertikaian Shinigami, mereka langsung pergi. Apalagi setelah disuguhi tatapan membunuh dari Soifon.

Biarpun, pasukan _assassin_ ini hanya menginginkan Toushirou dan Rukia, tetapi sepasang Shinigami ini tidak bisa meninggalkan kedua orang itu begitu saja.

"Kuchiki," Toushirou berbisik, dan direspons dengan lirikan Rukia di sampingnya. "Serahkan yang di sini padaku! Kau kejar saja Shiba dan Yuuichi!" Rukia tidak menanggapi. Lama, tidak ada balasan, Toushirou setengah menoleh . Didapatnya mimik enggan Rukia, sehingga membuatnya berujar menenangkan, "Jangan khawatir! Ini tidak akan lama. Setelah ini selesai, kau tunggu aku di perbatasan Sunpu." Sedetik selanjutnya, tampak Toushirou terkejut sendiri atas apa yang diucapkannya barusan. "Aa, Maksudku—"

"Saya mengerti," patuh Rukia mantap. "Saya, Yuuichi, dan Ganju akan menunggu Anda di sana." Sebelum ber-Shunpo, Rukia melempar serpihan senyum pada Toushirou, menyiratkan kesungguhan kalau ia benar-benar akan menunggunya di sana.

Sebetulnya ucapan tadi, Toushirou tidak menyertakan kedua orang itu. Berarti kata tunggu hanya ditujukan untuk satu orang, yaitu Rukia sendiri.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari begitu saja." Komando tegas Soifon hanya berupa gestur tolehan kepala ke belakang.

Pasukan pembunuh alias _Keigun_**[1]** bergerak cepat di udara, dan mundur beberapa langkah setelah terjangan es dari Kapten Divisi ke-10 menghalangi.

"Lewati aku dulu!" Toushirou menghadang dengan Hyourinmaru telah berada dalam bentuk Shikai. Bilah pedang bulan sabit menjulur bersama dengan rantai besi, berniat mengikat kepungan Keigun.

_Trang!_

_Wakizashi_**[2]** Soifon menghempaskannya, menyebabkan Toushirou harus menarik rantai Hyourinmaru kembali. "Cih!"

"Omaeda!" panggil Soifon. "Aku serahkan para _Sampah_ itu kepadamu."

Omaeda mendongak pada sang kapten yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Kapten Divisi ke-10—di udara. "Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Semuanya. Bawahan Juushirou Ukitake, anak kecil itu, dan juga pria dari Klan Shiba."

Toushirou mengertakkan giginya. Penangkapan merambah kepada kedua orang itu.

Omaeda bergerak menjauh dengan semua pasukan, meninggalkan dua sosok kapten yang berhadap-hadapan.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan ini, Toushirou Hitsugaya?" tidak biasanya Soifon berbasa-basi sebentar sebelum melancarkan pertarungan. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya atas pemberontakan kapten yang dikenal cukup loyal kepada peraturan Soul Society.

"Aku sadar atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu," balasan tak acuh.

"Itu memang bukan urusanku. Hanya saja, aku sedikit peduli dengan kelangsungan Batalion 13 jika harus kehilangan seorang kapten berbakat." Soifon sama dengan kapten lainnya, mengakui bakat dari kapten termuda ini.

Seketika itu, Soifon lenyap. Berpindah posisi dengan hanya jarak sejengkal dengan Toushirou. Sebuah tendangan keras yang awalnya mengarah pada wajah, malah bertabrakan dengan kepalan tangan si kapten jenius yang masih memegang Hyourinmaru. Tangan kiri yang bebas, mengayunkan rantai Hyourinmaru, bersiap meliliti Soifon.

Shunpo, membebaskan Soifon dari taktik itu. Tidak memberi kesempatan, kembali ia melayangkan teknik _Hakuda_**[3]**—_Kazaguruma_**[4]**. Kekuatan bertumpu pada pergelangan kaki kiri, menendang pada area yang sama. Toushirou telah bersiap menghadang dengan bilah pedang. Sayangnya, kuatnya tendangan berkali-kali lipat dibanding sebelumnya.

Sang kapten jenius terhempas ke bawah, menubruk atap gua (gua yang awalnya dikira adalah persembunyian Puba).

Bebatuan gua yang telah hancur, menenggelamkan tubuh Toushirou—bergerak. Memunculkan dirinya yang bangkit terhuyung dengan darah di sudut bibir dan memar di pelipisnya.

"Ini akan berakhir singkat jika kau menyerah saja." Soifon mendekat.

"Jangan harap!"

Senyum ejek dari Soifon. "Sudah kuduga."

Seiring dengan tanggapan itu, rantai melintas ke depan melilit lengan kanan Soifon, tidak menunggu lama, "Hyourinmaru!" es melaju lurus ke arah Soifon. Andai ia bukan penyandang Shinigami tercepat setelah Yoruichi di Soul Society, normalnya ia telah membeku. Tapi dalam gerak lambat, sejengkal sebelum tajamnya es menyentuh tubuhnya, ia menggunakan _Shunko_**[5]** dalam mode tak sempurna, melepas rantai di lengannya.

Ia menghindar dari terjangan es dengan melompat pose terbalik (kepala di bawah). Dan di sela-sela itu, ia melilitkan rantai pada runcingan es. Ia mendarat, melintasi jalur es yang hampir menubruknya tadi.

Toushirou terdesak. Rantai Hyourinmaru tersangkut, membuatnya lambat menghindar dari tendangan Soifon di dagu. Hasilnya, ia harus terlempar berpuluh-puluh meter ke atas dengan semburan darah di mulutnya. Seperti mesin pembunuh, Soifon tidak memberi waktu. Tendangan keras tumitnya ia sarangkan telak di perut sang kapten termuda.

Kuil reyot pun menjadi pendaratan Toushirou.

Kemenangan di tangan. Soifon melangkah mantap setelah beberapa lama tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari balik tumpukan kayu. Langkahnya mendadak berhenti, begitu Reiatsu meningkat signifikan.

Pertikaian belum berhenti di sini. Ketika sang kapten jenius melafalkan lantang perintah, menandakan pertarungan akan semakin sengit.

"Bankai!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kimono biru gelapnya berkibar di tengah langkah cepatnya bergerak di atap perumahan Sunpu. Telah berulang-ulang Rukia menyipitkan mata, mencoba mendeteksi Reiatsu Ganju. Tetapi sama sekali tidak mudah jika jaraknya telah sangat berjauhan. Apalagi jika harus dilakukan di saat ia dikejar pasukan Onmitsukidou. Ia harus membagi konsentrasi.

Pasukan?

Shunpo-nya melambat. Ada yang aneh.

"Apakah kau sudah menyadarinya, Kuchiki?" suara pongah dari jarak berpuluh-puluh meter dari belakang, membuat Rukia berbalik. Badan tambun dengan pose sok kuatnya, Marechiyo Omaeda, berdiri di atap rumah seberang yang beberapa meter tingginya dari atap rumah yang dilabuhi Rukia.

Rukia melirik kiri ke kanan. Kenapa hanya seorang saja? Ke mana para Keigun?

_Jangan-jangan…_

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti."

Tampaknya ini dampak ganggang hijau yang menyelimuti _kodachi_**[6]**milik Ganju sehingga mengaburkan deteksi Reiatsu Rukia. Sibuk mencari aliran tekanan roh Ganju, ia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi yang mengikutinya hanya satu orang. Jika begitu, pasukan Keigun menuju ke posisi Ganju yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana mereka bisa menemukannya?

"Sepertinya kau lupa satu hal, Kuchiki," kata Omaeda setelah menangkap kelimpungan Rukia. "Kalau begitu akan kuberitahu. Aku ini bukan hanya letnan hebat divisi ke-2 di Batalion 13, tapi aku juga adalah komandan divisi ke-2 Onmitsukidou," pujinya pada diri sendiri.

Oh! Rukia lupa hal itu. Tunggu! Divisi ke-2 Onmitsukidou. Biarpun Rukia berpengetahuan minim tentang organisasi ini, tapi ia masih ingat pembelajaran di Shinou Reijutsuin tentang tugas divisi ini. _Keiratai_**[7]**—Divisi Patroli. Masuk akal, pasukan itu menemukan posisi Ganju. Rukia baru tahu, pasukan patroli pun bertugas di Rukongai.

"Sepertinya kau masih bingung. Kalau begitu akan kujelaskan," Omaeda bercuap-cuap menyombongkan posisinya. Rukia mulai bertampang malas. "Divisi ke-2 Onmitsukidou bertugas untuk berpatroli bukan hanya di Seireitei tapi juga—Eh?"

Tempat yang harusnya ada Rukia, hanya ada udara kosong. Ternyata sedari tadi, Omaeda hanya berbicara seorang diri bak orang tak waras.

"Jangan lari, Kuchiki!" teriak Omaeda geram.

"Maafkan saya, Omaeda-fukutaichou! Saya tidak punya waktu melawan Anda!" balas Rukia, belasan meter di depan.

"Apa?" Omaeda tidak terima, sekonyong-konyong ia menarik pedangnya. "_Buttsubuse_, Gegetsuburi!"

Seiring dengan komando itu, _katana_ berubah menjadi bola baja hitam berduri. Langsung saja, Omaeda melempar ke depan—ke arah Rukia. Meski telah berjarak jauh, jarak tidak menjadi masalah untuk Gegetsuburi karena rantai yang menyambung dengan bola bajanya. Tepat ketika berbalik, bola baja menubruk perut targetnya, dan membuat Rukia terpental jatuh ke bawah menerjang sebuah gubuk. Beruntung, gubuknya tak berpenghuni.

"Kau menyerah saja, Kuchiki!" nada sombong Omaeda tidak berubah.

Rukia bangkit dengan memegangi perutnya. Terjangan Gegetsuburi sepertinya telah membuat susunan organ dalamnya terganggu. "Maaf, saya tidak bisa, Omaeda-fukutaichou." Ia melirik kiri ke kanan. Keberuntungan Roh tidak meninggalkan Rukia. Tertancap sebuah senjata di dinding gubuk yang masih utuh.

Sebuah _katana_.

Tidak berlama-lama, ia menghelanya.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan pedang karatan seperti itu?" sinis Omaeda ketika Rukia memasang kuda-kuda siap bertempur dengan pedang di tangannya.

Memang karatan, tapi lebih baik dibanding sama sekali tak bersenjata, kan? Karena Rukia bukanlah seorang ahli Hakuda.

Kembali Gegetsuburi menubruknya. Duri besi bergesekan dengan pedang, menimbulkan percikan bunga api. Rukia semampunya bertahan. Tapi jika terus seperti ini, ia-lah yang akan keluar sebagai yang kalah.

Rukia mengendurkan pertahanan, bukan menyerah. Ia mengambil napas. Lenyap. Cakap Shunpo, ia berada di tengah bentangan rantai Gegetsuburi. Pedang disisipkannya ke tengah rongga rantai, melesakkan ke tanah hingga yang terlihat hanya gagang pedang.

Rantai Gegetsuburi tersangkut tancapan pedang.

Kini berbalik, Omaeda-lah yang seperti tak berdaya. Tidak membuang kesempatan. "Bakudou no Yon, Hainawa." Tali roh emas menjalar mengikat lengan Omaeda yang menjadi kendali rantai Gegetsuburi.

Keseimbangan buruk, ia terbaring kasar menumbuk tanah.

"Kuchiki, berani sekali kau!"

"Tolong maafkan saya, Omaeda-fukutaichou."

.

.

.

.

.

"OI, OI. BERHENTI!"

Teriakan menderita Ganju sama sekali tak dihiraukan para penggembala badak ini. Mereka berderap cepat tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit Ganju yang diseret dengan tidak elitnya.

Lihat saja!

Ia seperti pengganti bajak, menggelinding kasar di tanah dengan tali yang bersambung pada sang kemudi badak. Lain halnya, untuk Yuuichi. Sepertinya para preman Kusajishi masih punya belas kasih pada anak kecil dengan dibaringkan di belakang orang yang memegang kekang Ganju. Setidaknya, posisinya lebih nyaman ketimbang pemuda Shiba ini.

Kesialan selalu saja menimpa mereka berdua!

Mendadak penggembala badak ini mengerem pergerakan. Tidak bisa dihindarkan, Ganju pun harus menabrak bagian tubuh badak yang paling buruk dengan pose menjijikkan. Ciuman pertamanya harus mendarat di bokong badak.

Oh, tidak!

"Oi! Kalau berhenti, bilang-bilang dulu!" berang Ganju. Ia berupaya duduk dengan wajah diselimuti debu. Siap melempar makian pada orang-orang ini sebelum penglihatannya menangkap pasukan yang membuat para berandalan ini merinding ketakutan.

"Serahkan dua orang ini pada kami!"

Seorang pria dengan suaranya baritonnya, meminta Ganju dan Yuuichi. Ganju benci di posisi tidak berdaya seperti ini. Mereka diperlakukan seperti barang.

"Kami tidak bisa begitu saja menyerahkan me—" si _pachinko_ bersiap menolak, sebelum pria dari Onmitsukidou mengacungkan langsung sebilah pedang. Ia hanya bisa gemetaran, dan menyerahkan begitu terpaksa dua orang sandera mereka.

Kalau disuruh memilih, maunya mengikuti gerombolan penggembala badak ini atau ikut pasukan berjubah ninja, Ganju tentunya lebih senang hati memilih _option_ pertama. Pria Ninja menebas tali yang menghubungkan Ganju dengan preman ini, dan meraih Yuuichi yang tertiarap di punggung badak.

Lagi-lagi, Ganju harus diseret seperti tahanan. Kali ini sepertinya keberuntungan tidak menemaninya. Pasukan ini jelas berbeda dengan pasukan sebelumnya. Tidak bisa dipecundangi. Ia dijaga empat orang sekaligus.

Nasib yang sama untuk Yuuichi.

Di situasi begini, Ganju hanya bisa berharap keajaiban dari langit atau Soul King, untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kuchiki, berani sekali kau!"

"Tolong maafkan saya, Omaeda-fukutaichou."

Setelah Rukia menunduk hormat, ia berbalik. Dirasakannya Reiatsu Kapten Divisi ke-10 meningkat. Kekhawatiran menyelimutinya.

"_Jangan khawatir! Ini tidak akan lama. Setelah ini selesai, kau tunggu aku di perbatasan Sunpu."_

Rukia telah berjanji. Kapten itu pun telah berjanji. Mereka sama-sama tidak akan ingkar janji.

Ia menghela napas sejenak. Diurungkannya niatnya menuju ke posisi Toushirou, bersiap ke posisi Ganju berada.

"_Hoero_, Zabimaru!"

Semuanya tertunda saat teriakan familiar ini.

Senjata yang terdiri dari enam ruas bilah pedang menjulur ke arahnya. Shunpo menyelamatkan Rukia dari tajamnya besi bentuk Shikai, salah satu Zanpakutou yang paling dikenalnya. Rukia mendarat di genteng.

Pria dengan gaya rambut terkuncir seperti nanas menatapnya tajam—di samping Omaeda yang tersungkur.

"Renji…" kali ini sahabatnya yang turut campur untuk memaksanya pulang ke Seireitei.

Renji tidak membalas sapaannya, malah mendadak menyarangkan serangan Zabimaru ke dinding, pondasi Rukia berdiri. Tidak siap, ia terjatuh. Belum sempat Rukia berdiri, Zabimaru yang telah berada dalam bentuk _katana_, mendarat dengan jarak setengah jengkal saja dari lehernya.

"Jangan membantah, Rukia."

"Renji, aku..." tekanan roh yang sungguh tak asing lagi memaksa Rukia terpaku, dan berfokus pada sosok yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Debu yang bertebaran, menyambut kedatangan seorang kapten yang takkan membuat Rukia membantah apapun. Kedatangan orang itu, pertanda buruk untuknya. Sedikit persentase kemungkinan, ia akan bisa melanjutkan misi ini.

"Nii-sama…"

.

.

.

Toushirou—yang tidak bisa menghindari pertempuran sengit dengan Komandan Onmitsukidou.

Ganju dan Yuuichi—yang tak menemukan celah melarikan diri dari kepungan Keigun.

Dan Rukia—harus dijemput oleh sosok yang tak mampu dibantahnya—kakaknya sendiri.

Semuanya berada dalam keadaan terjepit.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**[1] Keigun** : Keigun ada 2. Keigun di bawah komando langsung Central 46 & Keigun di bawah komando Onmitsukidou. Tapi semuanya punya tugas sama, membunuh para pelanggar hukum. Ch dikepungnya Toshiro di Owari adalah Keigun Central 46, ch ini Keigun Onmitsukidou.

**[2] Wakizashi **: lebih pendek dari katana. Panjang bilahnya 30-60 cm.

**[3] Hakuda** : bertarung dengan tangan kosong alias tanpa senjata

**[4] Kazaguruma** : Salah satu teknik Hakuda, berwujud tendangan. Digunakan Soifon saat melawan Ggio di episode 223.

**[5] Shunko** : Teknik bertempur dengan menggabungkan Hakuda & Kidou, berwujud seperti angin. Digunakan Soifon saat melawan Yoruichi di episode 56.

**[6]Kodachi** : artinya pedang kecil. Umumnya panjang bilahnya kurang dari 60 senti. Contohnya, milik Muguruma Kensei.

**[7] Keiratai** : Divisi ke-2, organisasi Onmitsukidou. Bertugas melakukan patroli. Dikepalai oleh Omaeda.

**A/N :** Ini adalah ch tersulit. Yah… karena itu sy lama update-nya dibanding ch sebelumnya. Sulit banget ngebayangin Soifon vs Shiro*garuk2 kepala*

Pertarungan di sini, sy berusaha objektif. Dari Battle Data Bootleg Bleach, sebenarnya Toushirou lebih kuat dibanding Soifon. Angka data kekuatannya, beda tipislah. Tapi setelah sy nonton beberapa pertarungan di Bleach. Kok kayaknya Soifon lebih kuat. Apalagi, dia hampir nyeimbangin Yoruichi. Jadi, ya gitulah*plak*

Maaf ya, jika ch ini HitsuRuki-nya sy kurangin, digantikan oleh action gaje.

Sampaikan kesannya ntuk ch ini atau jika ada yg kurang dimengerti, di kotak **R-E-V-I-E-W  
**Gamblang aja! Tenang! Sy ga ngegigit kok. Tapi kalau anjing sy di rumah, ngegigit sih*diinjek*

SEE YOU AGAIN di ch selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**13 Juli 2012**


	12. Chapter 12

**Terima kasih atas review-nya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**ChappyBerry Lover—**Ga apa-apa, Chappy-san./Nyinggung Abang Byakkun, hah~ keinget ama nasib dia yg masih gaje di manga*abaikan* Di ch ini Abang Byakkun-nya ga ikut bertarung, Chappy-san. Tuk lebih jelasnya lebih baik di baca aja, ya*plak*

**Ellenlen—**Klw gitu sy panggil Len aja ya./Klw ditanya menikmati, sy jawab: **sangat**./Memang ada tokoh baru yg muncul di ch ini tuk ngebantu mereka, Len./Hahaha, klw masalah ngerti istilah-istilah kodachi ato Keiratai, sy cuma nyari infonya di sebuah situs aja kok./Sebagian di download, copas dari temen, & dari DVD aslinya.

**anna chan—**Lega sy, action-nya dimengerti karna bagian itu yg bikin sy waswas./Wah, bener, ya, mirip ma adegan wkt itu*baru nyadar*

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing) : **_Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive | Austine Sophie | ojou-chan | Azalea Yukiko | Kie2Kei | Kiki RyuEunTeuk| Fabri KuroShirou01_

.

.

Chapter ini spesial untuk **Kie2Kei, ojou-chan**, & **Azalea Yukiko **yg nge-PM sy ttg fic ini. Thanks.

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

**Rated : T**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushirou Hitsugaya**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

.

**Adventure & Romance**

**Warning : Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo (berseliweran(?) kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain.**

**Summary :**

Toushirou dan Rukia melanggar salah satu isi Reihou. Hingga perselisihan dengan Batalion 13 pun tak terelakkan. Tapi tak menghentikan niat mereka menyusuri 320 distrik di Rukongai, mencari ibu Yuuichi. Petualangan mereka pun—dimulai!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**North Rukongai Arc**

.

**# 3 #**

**Kemarin Lawan, Sekarang Kawan. Untuk Apa Kau Menjadi Kuat?**

.

.

.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Ganju di posisinya sekarang. Begitu banyak alasan yang membuatnya hanya mampu melakukan satu aktivitas saja.

Menghela napas pasrah.

Selain dari fakta—kalau yang menggiringnya menuju Seireitei saat ini adalah Pasukan Pembunuh alias Keigun, yang artinya: jika ia berani melakukan tindakan bodoh (melawan mereka, padahal jelas-jelas ia kalah dalam kekuatan dan jumlah), bisa jadi—baru beberapa detik ia melaksanakan rencana 'jenius' itu, kepalanya sudah tak bersambung lagi dengan lehernya. Dan ia belum menyiapkan salam perpisahan yang pas pada delapan ekor babi hutan kesayangannya, dan yang terpenting: kakak perempuannya.

Namun yang paling fatal adalah fakta berikutnya—kondisi tempat yang Ganju lalui. Jalan setapak yang hanya selebar semeter, tepat di tengah-tengah bentangan jurang, seperti garis tengah sebuah lingkaran. Lebih jelasnya—sisi kanan dan kirinya adalah jurang yang luas, lalu dikitari hamparan lebat hutan Sunpu. Bisa dibilang, jalan setapak yang dilewatinya kini berfungsi sebagai jembatan menuju sisi lain hutan jika tak ingin repot-repot menempuh jarak jauh dengan menyusuri setengah keliling hutan.

Ganju menduga, Keigun sengaja menariknya melalui jalur menyulitkan ini. Karena dengan posisinya seolah ia adalah seorang buronan kelas kakap, tampaknya pasukan ini sangat yakin kalau dirinya tak 'kan punya nyali besar melarikan diri. Dan itu benar adanya. Ia masih punya otak untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang hanya mampu membuatnya mati konyol.

Sering kali Ganju melongokkan sedikit kepala di sela dua orang Keigun di sampingnya untuk melihat ke bawah, mungkin untuk mengukur kedalaman jurang. Seusainya, ia menelan ludah susah payah. Gamang dirasanya. Dasar jurang sama sekali tak tampak. Sedikit kecerobohan saja pada langkahnya, mungkin ia akan terjun 'indah' ke bawah. Dan bagi dirinya yang tak memiliki Reiatsu sebesar Shinigami, bisa jadi nyawanya tak 'kan tertolong lagi.

Lagi-lagi Ganju membuang napas putus asa.

Sudahlah. Sepertinya, hanya keajaiban yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari situasi rumit ini. Apalagi setelah merasakan Reiatsu dua orang rekan misinya, Toushirou dan Rukia, yang meningkat drastis.

Mendadak mata si bungsu Shiba membesar.

Tekanan roh ini…? Tidak asing.

Ganju mempertajam kemampuan deteksi Reiatsu-nya. Ia ingat. Tekanan roh seorang letnan yang pernah menjadi lawan Ichigo saat penyelamatan Rukia di Senzaikyuu. Renji Abarai.

Muncul secuwil harapan, kalau orang itulah yang akan menjadi penyelamat mereka. Asa itu ada dikarenakan Ichigo pernah mengatakan padanya kalau letnan bertato itu memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan adik Ketua Klan Kuchiki. Namun sedetik kemudian, harapannya itu sirna setelah tiba-tiba Reiatsu berat ikut serta.

Sebutir keringat menuruni pelipis Ganju. Ia sangat tahu pemilik tekanan roh mengintimidasi ini. Byakuya Kuchiki. Mustahil ia lupa, selepas ia pernah mengecap pengalaman—berhadapan langsung dengan Ketua Klan Kuchiki itu.

Ini buruk. Dua pusaran Reiatsu—Kapten Divisi ke-6 dan letnannya—berpusat pada satu orang.

Rukia Kuchiki.

Ini benar-benar buruk.

Ganju berusaha menenangkan diri kemudian setelah yakin kalau kelangsungan misi ini sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Lalu ia menengok ke belakang, memeriksa kondisi Yuuichi.

Tersenyum.

Satu alis tebal Ganju terangkat. Seakan menunggu dirinya menoleh, Yuuichi langsung melempar senyum lebar. Ia terpaksa kembali berpaling ke depan sesudah ditegur oleh salah satu Keigun.

Heran. Mereka berada dalam keadaan genting, bagaimana bisa bocah itu berlagak santai? Tunggu. Ini bukan sekali mereka berada dalam keadaan kritis seperti ini. Di Hokutan dan Owari, mereka mengalami hal yang hampir sama—nyaris berada di ambang kematian. Mungkin saja, bocah itu berpikir: semuanya akan berakhir baik-baik saja seperti waktu itu.

Ganju menjadi penasaran, apa Yuuichi masih bisa tersenyum lebar setelah mengetahui kenyataan tentang keadaan dua orang lainnya, terutama gadis yang telah dianggap kakaknya sendiri?

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dan memutuskan tak akan memberitahu anak itu sebelum semuanya pasti.

Tiba-tiba, senyum pahit tersungging di bibirnya. Sejak hari pertama misi ini, anak kecil itu telah mengalami banyak hal yang tak seharusnya dilalui oleh anak seumurannya. Namun, Yuuichi tak pernah mengeluh. Mungkin—begitulah wujud, besarnya kemauan anak itu untuk bertemu dengan ibunya.

Dan bukan hanya itu—Yuuichi percaya pada mereka bertiga: Toushirou, Rukia, dan tentu juga padanya.

Ganju tersentak. Kembali ia tersenyum pahit. Bagaimana bisa ia menjalankan kepercayaan kuat anak itu pada dirinya dengan setengah hati. Ia akui, kalau dari awal ia mengecilkan harapan si bocah untuk bisa bertatapan lagi dengan ibunya. Tetapi, selepas melihat sekilas raut Yuuichi di belakang barusan, Ganju tersadar bahwa harapan itu tak pernah redup.

Dari awal hingga sekarang.

Hal ini membuatnya teringat dengan ucapannya pada Yuuichi saat menginap di rumahnya, sehari sebelum menjalankan misi.

"_Aku sarankan padamu, Bocah, kalau lebih baik kau pulang saja ke Junrinan, hidup bahagia dengan kakak dan kedua orangtua angkatmu. Lupakan saja ibumu itu. Aku jujur padamu, misi yang kalian jalankan ini hanya akan berakhir sia-sia."_

Ganju mengungkapkan kenyataan kejam itu saat Yuuichi tertidur memunggunginya di _futon_, di sampingnya. Seusai mengatakannya, ia kembali berbaring karena si bocah sama sekali tak menanggapinya.

Dan setelahnya—samar—ia mendengar isakan.

Tangan Ganju terkepal.

Tekad membara, tak mau berakhir konyol sebelum menyatakan maaf pada Yuuichi menggeliat dalam dadanya. Mengumpulkan keberanian yang tersisa, Ganju akan melaksanakan ide yang menurutnya brilian, yang mendadak menyempil di kepalanya.

"Oi, mengapa kau berhenti? Cepat jalan!" perintah Keigun dikarenakan tahanan mereka—tak ada angin, tak ada hujan—mendadak menyetop pergerakan.

Langkah semua pasukan terhenti.

"A-aku i-ingin se-segera ke kamar kecil," mohon Ganju. Menutup bokong dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, ia bergaya layaknya seseorang yang begitu tak tahannya ingin segera buang air besar.

Serempak tampang tanda tanya besar mendominasi wajah pasukan. Mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah bentangan jalan setapak di tengah jurang, sama sekali tak ada tempat yang dipinta Ganju.

Mengira ini adalah ide busuk untuk mengelabui mereka, pemimpin tim yang paling depan segera mendekat kepada tahanannya. "Jangan pikir kami ini bodoh. Cepat jalan, atau kau ingin aku membunuhmu di sini sekarang juga?"

Yang diancam berupaya tak terlihat gentar. "A-aku se-serius." Warna merah telah memenuhi wajah pria beralis tebal ini karena menahan hasratnya.

Belum, pria Keigun ini berkomentar, Ganju telah menunjukkan akibat karena tak menuruti kemauannya. Kentut super bau Ganju Shiba meletus seketika. Baunya? Bertanya saja pada Yuuichi yang pernah merasakannya. Meski pasukan ini telah bermasker, baunya masih berhasil menyelinap dan memenuhi penciuman mereka.

Bersamaan, pasukan Keigun menutup hidung.

Ganju tak membuang percuma kesempatan. Dengan sengaja, ia menumbangkan tubuhnya sendiri ke belakang, menimpa salah satu pria. Walhasil, tutup tabung di pinggang belakangnya terbuka, dan beberapa bola seukuran jeruk menggelinding keluar di samping tubuhnya.

Kita tahu bola apa itu.

Langsung saja, Ganju menimpakan tubuhnya pada tiga buah bola. Tak berapa lama, muncullah kepungan asap tebal cabe. Mereka semua terkepung asap yang mampu membuat mereka menangis tanpa alasan, termasuk si pembuat jebakan itu sendiri.

Tenang, Ganju tak ikut pesta menangis korbannya. Berbekal kacamata renang yang dibawa oleh anggota geng-nya saat perayaan di Owari, tanpa pikir panjang ia memasangnya sekalipun kedua tangannya masih terikat. Sejak saat itu, ia tak lupa menyematkannya di atas kepalanya untuk berjaga-jaga saat dibutuhkan, seperti sekarang ini.

Ketika seluruh pasukan sibuk mengeluh dan mengucek mata, Ganju berseru memanggil, "Yuuichi!" Panggilan pertama tak ada jawaban, ia memanggil lagi, dan tetap saja, jawaban nihil. Saat Ganju mulai dikuasai kekalutan, Yuuichi muncul dengan kacamata pemberiannya yang sudah bertengger di wajahnya.

Jika Toushirou dan Rukia sering menjadi sepasang rekan dalam tim ini, untuk Ganju—dirinya dan Yuuichilah yang menjadi sepasang rekan lainnya. Karena itu, ia pun membekali kacamata favoritnya pada rekan kecilnya ini.

Gembira yang meluap-luap, Ganju berlari kencang untuk memeluknya. Mata Yuuichi membesar. Gawat. Bocah ini berniat berteriak untuk menghentikan tindakan Ganju-ojichan kalau di belakang dirinya kini adalah jurang yang hanya berjarak setengah meter, namun semuanya sudah terlambat.

Kemalangan nasib untuk sepasang _partner_ ini. Reaksi bodoh Ganju mengirim mereka pada jurang yang sepertinya beratus-ratus meter kedalamannya.

Hanya menunggu waktu, tubuh Ganju dan Yuuichi menubruk keras bebatuan sungai di bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bankai!"

Seiring komando itu, tumpukan kayu yang menenggelamkan tubuh Toushirou terhempas keras menjauh dari dirinya. Suhu mendadak turun beberapa derajat disertai dengan awan kelabu yang mulai memayungi dua orang kapten berbakat di Batalion 13 ini. Seolah badai akan segera datang, angin menerjang tanpa ampun pepohonan di sekitarnya, membawa serpihan es.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru."

Kapten Divisi ke-10 berdiri tegap dengan tangan kanan berkepala naga es biru memegang Hyourinmaru; kedua kaki berbalutkan es, membekukan tanah yang dipijakinya; dan sepasang sayap es yang lebar di punggungnya. Singkatnya, ia telah berada dalam mode siap bertempur, dengan tanpa ragu-ragu memberikan perintah pada Hyourinmaru untuk berubah dalam bentuk Bankai.

Bukan—bukan 'tanpa ragu-ragu'. Hanya saja, Toushirou ingin mengakhiri pertempuran ini secepatnya. Karena jujur, ia tak cukup senang melawan sesama kapten Batalion 13 dengan alasan bertempur, yang dipikirnya masih belum masuk akal.

Bukan berarti Toushirou tak tahu apa hukum yang telah dilanggarnya dengan menjalankan misi untuk menemukan ibu Yuuichi. Tapi, itu hanyalah hukum tak resmi. Bukan maksud ia menganggap remeh hukum ini. Namun, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, turun tangannya Batalion 13 dan Onmitsukidou—dua organisasi militer Soul Society—untuk menangkap mereka atau barangkali berupaya menggagalkan misi yang dijalani, ini sedikit tak masuk akal.

Inginnya Toushirou berunding tentang hal ini dengan lawan di hadapannya. Tetapi dirasanya, itu cuma menghabiskan waktu saja. Yakin, Kapten Divisi ke-2 tak akan mendengarkannya. Karena julukan lain Soifon—selain Shinigami Tercepat setelah Yoruichi—adalah kapten paling loyal terhadap perintah dan peraturan Soul Society.

Butuh keajaiban untuk mempengaruhinya.

"Apa kau yakin, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melamun, Toushirou Hitsugaya?" Soifon menarik kembali kapten bermanik _turquoise_ ini tentang apa yang ada di depannya sekarang setelah beberapa lama Toushirou hanya terdiam. "Aku sarankan—" Menghilang. Soifon berada di depan si kapten berjulukan 'Prodigy', dengan beberapa senti saja jarak tendangan dengan wajah kapten termuda ini. "—jangan lengah."

Sayang, tendangan hanya berbentrokan dengan udara.

Dengan gabungan Shunpo dan kepakan sayap es Hyourinmaru, Toushirou berhasil menghindar, dan berdiri beberapa ratus meter di atas Soifon yang mendongak dengan tatapan tajam.

Tak lama, kapten berponi rata menyusulnya, dan berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. "Aku sebenarnya ingin menyelesaikan pertempuran ini tanpa harus menggunakan Zanpakutou-ku. Tetapi," Soifon menarik _wakizashi_ yang tersemat di pinggang belakang, "tampaknya aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Toushirou menanggapi keseriusan Komandan Onmitsukidou dengan mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang Hyourinmaru.

_Wakizashi _terbentang horizontal di depan wajah Soifon. "_Jinteki Shakusetsu_, Suzumebachi!" Perintah itu dilafalkan bersamaan dengan sapuan tangan pada bilah pedang. Terselimutkan cahaya putih, dalam sekejap _wakizashi_ menyusut dan berubah menjadi sarung tangan berbelang hitam dan keemasan hingga mencapai siku Soifon, lalu rantai kecil menghubungkan sarung tangan itu dengan 'Stinger'—seperti mata pisau yang berada jari tengahnya.

"Aku mulai."

Iris mata _turquoise_ membulat. Sesuai gelar Soifon, Komandan Pasukan Pembunuh, ia sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan sedetik pun. Tajamnya sengatan Suzumebachi hanya terpaut dua senti dari hidung Toushirou. Namun, jangan menganggap remeh gerak refleks kapten jenius ini. Toushirou memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat. Dan dalam waktu sesingkat itu, ia menangkap keterkejutan samar dari Soifon. Ini kesempatan. Bilah Zanpakutou tipe es terkuat menikam perut kapten berkepang dua ini.

Dan hanya satu jurus yang langsung terlintas di pikirannya saat itu. "_Ryuusenka_." Seperti ledakan _popcorn_, es merekah layaknya ledakan es raksasa pada mangsa yang menjadi tusukan Hyourinmaru.

Untuk sementara, langkah Kapten Divisi ke-2 terhenti. Tentu, hanya sementara.

Toushirou mundur beberapa langkah. Sembari mengendalikan napas yang agak terengah-engah, ia memerhatikan Komandan Onmitsukidou yang terjebak dalam gunungan es. Hampir saja, teknik pembunuh andalan Soifon mengenainya—_Nigeki Kessatsu_**[1]**.

Dan ketika Toushirou masih memikirkan hal itu, bunyi kertakan es terdengar. "Cih."

Belum sampai sepuluh detik ia bernapas lega, es di depannya telah retak. Tak ingin menjadi orang bodoh, diam di sana menyaksikan Komandan Onmitsukidou meloloskan diri dari kepungan es buatannya, ia terbang menjauh. Sedikit merutuki diri sendiri atas tindakannya yang tak menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya saat melancarkan teknik _Ryuusenka_.

Sewaktu Toushirou berusaha memusatkan perhatian untuk terbang menghindar dari Soifon yang kelihatannya telah berhasil melepaskan diri, tekanan roh yang _cukup familiar_ dirasakannya.

Kekhawatiran terpampang di wajahnya.

Dan seketika itu, Soifon muncul dengan acungan Suzumebachi ke lehernya. Toushirou mengelak dengan Shunpo. Sayangnya, ia tak cukup cepat menghindar dari _Houmonka_**[2]** sehingga lambang kematian itu tersemat di antara pangkal lengan kanan dan pundaknya.

_Sial!_

"Kau sedikit lengah, Toushirou Hitsugaya. Ada apa?" Soifon berkata santai seolah tusukan Hyourinmaru sebelumnya hanya mengoyak kulit terluarnya. Serangan Ryuusenka pun tampak tidak memberi pengaruh sama sekali.

Toushirou tidak menjawab. Ia tak ada niat untuk berdalih. Soifon benar.

"Apa kau khawatir dengan bawahan Juushirou Ukitake—Rukia Kuchiki?"

Untuk pertanyaan ini, pemuda berambut _spiky_ putih memilih bungkam.

Soifon mengernyit skeptis. "Kau benar-benar khawatir pada perempuan itu?"

"Aku khawatir atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu," akhirnya Toushirou bersuara. "Lebih baik kita berhenti bicara, dan cepat menyelesaikan ini. " Ia tak bergurau saat menuturkan hal ini. Ia memang sangat ingin segera menuntaskan pertempuran ini.

**Sangat ingin**. Keinginan yang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar ketimbang sebelumnya.

"Karena kau ingin segera menyelamatkan Anggota Divisi ke-13 itu?" terkaan Soifon.

Lagi-lagi Toushirou tak berkata apa pun.

"Kau juga merasakannya 'kan—Reiatsu Byakuya Kuchiki," lanjut kapten berkepang dua ini. "Orang itu pasti datang untuk menjemput adik perempuannya."

Dan seketika itu, jantung Toushirou berdetak lebih cepat. Tangan berkepala naga bergerak-gerak gelisah di gagang pedangnya.

Melihat kebisuan kapten termuda di depannya, Soifon yakin hal itu. Meski ia agak sangsi dengan pernyataannya sendiri barusan kalau Kapten Divisi ke-6 datang demi tujuan menangkap Rukia Kuchiki dengan tangannya sendiri, Soifon tak punya niat untuk menarik kembali pernyataannya. Dan jujur, ia agak terusik dengan kedatangan Ketua Klan Kuchiki. Sebab, Komandan Kapten Yamamoto sama sekali tak menyinggung bahwa kapten divisi lain akan ikut serta.

Namun pada akhirnya, mantan letnan Yoruichi Shihouin ini mengabaikan secercah kecurigaan itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu—menyelesaikan pertempuran ini secepatnya." Dan begitu adanya. Soifon melesak cepat ke depan. Runcingnya penyengat Suzumebachi berbenturan dengan bilah pedang. "Aku akan bertanya satu hal terakhir padamu, Toushirou Hitsugaya," saat masih berlangsungnya benturan Hyourinmaru dan Suzumebachi, ia menginterupsi. "Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini?" Pertanyaan ini sudah lama ditahan Soifon di ujung lidahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menjalankan misi ini. Jangan bilang kau melakukannya demi Rukia Kuchiki."

Toushirou kembali membisu.

Soifon menyeringai tipis. Tendangan keras kaki kanannya dilayangkan pada leher Toushirou. Pertahanan lemah membuat Toushirou menjadi sasaran empuk, dan terhempas ke bawah.

Hasilnya—beberapa pohon harus tumbang karena pendaratan keras Kapten Divisi ke-10.

Mestinya, Toushirou bisa mengantisipasi ini, tetapi entah kenapa—untuk sesaat konsentrasinya buyar, dan pasti Komandan Onmitsukidou memanfaatkan baik hal itu.

Soifon mengamati kepulan debu di bawahnya, hasil pendaratan korban tendangannya. "Hyourinmaru!" Serangan es tak terduga memaksanya harus ikut mendarat di tanah, dengan bekuan es di lengan kirinya.

Pegangan Hyourinmaru kian kuat. Ini kesempatan terakhir. Toushirou tak boleh lengah lagi. Jika tidak, nyawanya akan melayang. Dan hasrat besarnya untuk menolong _perempuan itu_ hanya akan menjadi sekadar hasrat.

Toushirou membatu.

Kapan ia menjadi sebegini pedulinya pada gadis itu?

Jika seperti ini—alasan mengapa sedari tadi ia tak merespons berbagai pertanyaan Soifon, karena semua pertanyaan itu menjurus pada satu jawaban sederhana yang sulit ia akui.

**Toushirou sangat khawatir—**

Kepada siapa?

—**pada Rukia Kuchiki.**

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah berhadapan dengan daratan keras berbatu, Ganju tak sempat berpikir jadi apa dirinya setibanya di sana, karena hanya satu terpikirkan—berteriak: "Aaaaakkkhhhhhh!" Dan teriakan itu terus berlanjut hingga beberapa detik ke depan.

Di saat Ganju yakin kalau ia sekarang tidak berada lagi di Soul Society, artinya ia telah mati, Yuuichi mengguncang tubuhnya. Ia mengutuk diri sendiri bahwa karena kebodohan dan kelemahannyalah, bocah tak berdosa ini harus ikut mati. Tapi pikiran itu lenyap saat ia membuka mata dan tersadar. Alih-alih jatuh menimpa batu besar yang masih puluhan meter di bawahnya, ia malah tersangkut pada sebuah jaring—mirip jaring laba-laba. Hanya saja, yang ada di sekitarnya ini terbuat dari baja hitam.

"Kita belum mati, kita belum mati, " kata Ganju berulang-ulang seolah kalimat itu adalah mantra, meyakinkan dirinya kalau mereka masih bernapas di Soul Society. Lalu ia memeriksa sekujur tubuh Yuuichi yang berjongkok di depannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Yuuichi?" tanyanya, berharap tak ada yang kurang dari tubuh si bocah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ganju-ojichan," kata Yuuichi menenangkan sembari—tersenyum? Sepertinya terjun ke dasar jurang hanya permainan bagi anak kecil. Ganju sudah pucat pasi hampir mirip mayat, Yuuichi justru memasang ekspresi terbalik.

Seusai bernapas lega karena tubuh bocah itu masih utuh, begitu pula dirinya, Ganju yang semula terduduk lemas, bangkit lalu mendongak ke atas. "Siapa yang menyelamatkan kita?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja, sahutan di belakangnya—"Halo"—membuat Ganju terlonjak kaget. "Akulah yang menyelamatkanmu, pria besar dan juga anak kecil yang manis ini."

Belum sempat ia berkomentar apa-apa dengan makhluk aneh di hadapannya—yah, maksudnya, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika seonggok kepala tiba-tiba menyembul dari satu untaian jaring—suara berisik dari atas mengalihkan perhatiannya. Satu per satu pasukan Keigun terjun melintasinya, dan Ganju hanya bisa menonton hingga semua pasukan mendarat di daratan berbatu di bawah.

Ganju menengadah, ingin tahu siapa sosok penolongnya, dan seorang bertubuh besar seperti beruang berdiri di sana, dan berteriak, "Apakah mereka baik-baik saja, Daruku?"

Wanita berkepala besi alias Daruku perlahan-lahan memunculkan keseluruhan tubuhnya yang mirip laba-laba raksasa bertubuh baja hitam. Daruku menjawab, "Kau meremehkanku, Koga? Tentu saja. Mereka tidak kekurangan apa pun."

Tubuh Ganju menegang. Nama itu serasa tak asing di telinganya. Meski ingatannya tak sekuat gajah, tapi Ichigo pernah memberitahu tentang Bount yang menjadi lawannya di Karakura. "Kau … kau salah satu Doll?"

"Eh, kau tahu tentangku? Ternyata aku terkenal juga," narsis Daruku, padahal itu bukan maksud pria di depannya.

Dengan begini, Ganju tak perlu memastikan lagi siapa pria yang berada di atasnya.

Ini _sih_ namanya: Keluar dari mulut singa, masuk ke mulut buaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang sayap es mengepak di tengah luasnya langit yang mulai memunculkan semburat jingga. Toushirou menghindar dari serangan Suzumebachi yang telah berhasil mengurangi setengah daya hidupnya setelah _Houmonka_ bertengger di bagian depan pundak kanannya selain lengannya.

"Pertempuran ini tidak akan selesai jika kau terus menghindar, Toushirou Hitsugaya," suara Soifon di belakangnya.

Tapi hanya beberapa detik setelah itu, Soifon muncul di sampingnya, mengacungkan Suzumebachi ke pipinya. Toushirou memundurkan sedikit kepalanya, tetapi malahan kapten berkepang ini memberikan sebuah tendangan. Seolah telah memprediksinya, Toushirou merunduk. Dan dalam gerak lambat, si kapten termuda mengalungkan kakinya, mengunci kaki Soifon yang masih membentang.

Sesaat, Soifon tak mampu bergerak. Langsung saja, Toushirou berucap, "Bakudou no Ichi, Sai." Kedua tangan targetnya terkunci oleh pengikat tak kasat mata.

Toushirou menjauh beberapa meter, bukan untuk menghindar lagi. Genggamannya semakin mengerat. Ini yang terakhir. Ia tak boleh ragu-ragu. "Hyourinmaru!" lafalan perintah lantang. Naga es raksasa bergerak cepat ke arah targetnya, dan Soifon pun hanya mampu membulat mata terkejut. Ia tak siap. Dan alhasil, kini dirinya yang terhempas jatuh ke bawah menimpa deretan pepohonan.

"Taichou!" Letnan Soifon, Marechiyo Oomaeda muncul dengan tersengal-sengal, menghampiri Soifon yang telah terselubungi ribuan serpihan es. "Taichou? Kau tidak apa-apa, Taichou?"

"Cerewet." Soifon bangkit. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Oomaeda? Di mana mereka?"

"_Ano_, Taichou, Kuchiki-taichou … "

Beberapa meter di atas, Toushirou memerhatikan Oomaeda yang memberikan laporan atas tugasnya. Dan tubuhnya mendadak membeku saat secara tak sengaja suara Oomaeda yang nyaring menyambangi pendengarannya. Letnan Divisi ke-2 itu memberitahukan informasi yang ia takutkan sedari tadi.

"Toushirou!"

"Toushirou-niichan!

Di belakang sana, Ganju dan Yuuichi bersorak gembira melihatnya. Menunggangi babi hutannya, mereka berderap cepat segera menghampirinya. Saat seekor babi hutan lain muncul, Toushirou membelalak terkejut. Bukan hewannya yang membuatnya kaget, tapi pria yang menungganginya.

_Orang itu …?_

Tanpa perintah, Ganju segera melempar bom asap ke arah Soifon dan Oomaeda sebagai kamuflase kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

Sepasang partner divisi ke-2 ini menghindar, lalu mendarat di dahan pohon, dan akhirnya mengetahui bahwa mangsa mereka telah menghilang.

"Taichou, kita harus mengejar me—"

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh?"

Soifon pikir tak ada gunanya mengejar mereka. Setidaknya salah satu anggota mangsa telah tertangkap. Jika Toushirou Hitsugaya memang peduli pada Rukia Kuchiki, Kapten Divisi ke-10 pasti akan datang ke Seireitei untuk menolongnya.

Dan saat itulah pertempuran _part_ ke-2 untuk sang Ahli Hakuda dan si Kapten Jenius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menatap curiga punggung besar di depannya, Toushirou mengikuti Gou Koga—mantan anggota Bount—ogah-ogahan. Reaksinya ini normal setelah beberapa bulan lalu, orang ini menyandang status sebagai musuhnya sewaktu menyerang Soul Society. Tak hirau alasan kenapa pria ini masih hidup saat pertarungan sengit mereka di Seireitei, yang ia pentingkan kini adalah alasan mengapa pria ini mendadak muncul dan menyelamatkan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Koga berhenti berjalan. "Ternyata di sini. Aku hampir lupa menyimpannya di mana." Puluhan ikat kayu disatukan dalam ikatan besar tersandar di balik pohon. Setelah membopong mudah kayu itu di punggungnya, ia menoleh ke belakang. "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kautanyakan. Tetapi ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk menjelaskannya."

Terpaksa Toushirou harus menekan rasa penasarannya itu, dan juga menahan mulutnya untuk menjelaskan lebih pada Ganju dan Yuuichi di belakangnya tentang kronologis peristiwa: Rukia dibawa pergi oleh Byakuya Kuchiki. Sebab Toushirou pun tak tahu pasti hal itu karena ia pun hanya mencuri dengar dari Oomaeda.

Menyusuri hutan lebat Sunpu; hanya didominasi keheningan mereka berempat, atau sesekali terdapat suara sarat kekhawatiran Yuuichi tentang Rukia dengan menggumam, "Rukia-neechan…" Selain itu, hanya ada suara gemeresek langkah saat menginjak daun kering yang berserakan di tanah.

Ketika langit mulai berwarna jingga kemerahan, mereka tiba di sebuah kediaman yang berlokasi di bawah tanah. Hanya ada papan tertingkap yang diganjal dengan kayu kedua sisinya sebagai pintu masuk. Dari sana, tersembul cahaya dari lilin yang bertengger di kedua dinding tangga.

"Kau … tinggal di sini?" tanya Ganju, ragu.

"Iya. Tempat tinggal yang cukup nyaman. Setidaknya cukup sulit untuk ditemukan oleh para Shinigami," kata Kouga sembari melirik satu-satunya Shinigami di antara mereka.

"Pantas saja," tanggap orang yang disinggung.

"Koga-ojisan, tinggal sendirian?"

Siap membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yuuichi, sebelum suara gemeresek semak-semak di depan memalingkan perhatian. Seorang wanita muncul dengan ranting dan dedaunan yang menghiasi rambut coklatnya yang tersanggul. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali padanya untuk segera membuat jalan di sini," gerutunya. "Kalau begini 'kan aku tidak perlu kerepo—" Dan ia membeku ketika menyadari tiga orang tamu tak di undang berdiri di depan pintu masuk tempat persembunyiannya. "Wah, seharusnya kau memberitahuku terlebih dahulu kalau kau akan membawa tamu, Koga."

"Maaf."

"Yah, maksudku, kau mengundang tiga orang di saat kita sedang tidak punya makanan yang bisa dihidangkan."

"Kau…?" Toushirou menyela sembari memutar otak, berusaha mengingat wanita ber-_haori_ putih dan berkacamata yang tersenyum padanya. "Ran'Tao…?" Beruntung, ia punya ingatan bagus, meskipun hanya sekali bertemu ketika ilmuwan wanita ini turun tangan untuk menghentikan Jin Kariya di Seireitei.

"Terima kasih karena masih mengingatku. Jika begini, aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi 'kan, Kapten Divisi ke-10."

Dan ternyata, Ran'Tao pun masih mengingat Toushirou.

.

.

.

.

.

Menuruni tangga kayu reyot dengan lilin di kedua sisi dindingnya, kita tiba pada ruang satu-satunya di rumah bawah tanah ini. Lantai berbatu hanya berbalutkan _tatami_ lusuh, mengelilingi tungku panci yang sedang memerah panas. Lalu terdapat tangga berbatu yang hanya terdiri tiga anak tangga menuju sebuah ranjang besar berkelambu putih, dan di sebelah kiri: tengkorak rusa dan beberapa tulang babi (berharaplah agar Ganju tak menyadarinya. Bisa-bisa ia menangis) terletak di atas deretan tong kayu, dan juga tumpukan ikatan kayu bakar yang dibawa Koga tadi terdapat di sampingnya.

Inilah kediaman sederhana mantan ilmuwan hebat di Seireitei, Ran'Tao.

Di _tatami_, Ganju dan Yuuichi memerhatikan si ilmuwan yang sedang menyembuhkan tubuh penuh memar Toushirou. Meski kekuatan Shinigami-nya telah disegel, lambat laun Reiatsu Ran'Tao telah kembali walau masih belum sepenuhnya. Karenanya, pemulihan Toushirou lebih lambat dibanding yang diharapkan.

"Jadi, kalian datang ke sini untuk mencari _informan_ bernama Puba?" sembari berkosentrasi pada Kidou, wanita berkacamata ini bertanya memastikan. Ia telah diberitahu oleh Koga tentang tujuan kedatangan orang-orang ini ke Sunpu—setelah pria mantan Bount itu diberi info oleh Ganju saat perjalanan menolong Toushirou.

Melihat Toushirou tak merespons, Ganju yang menjawab, "Iya. Tapi sepertinya … sia-sia saja karena ternyata kami ditipu oleh orang-orang dari Kusajishi."

Kidou meredup sejenak. Ran'Tao tersenyum misterius.

"Orang-orang itu memang sering muncul di Sunpu," timpal Kouga di sudut belakang Ganju. "Bisa dikatakan distrik ini adalah markas mereka yang lain selain Kusajishi. Karena rumor tentang Puba sudah tersebar di seluruh Rukongai, mereka menyebarkan informasi bohong itu demi meraup keuntungan sendiri."

"Jadi … aku benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu dengan mama," suara Yuuichi yang sarat dengan keputusasaan.

Toushirou setengah menoleh pada bocah yang dipunggunginya. Begitu penuh harapan saat awal menjalankan misi ini, tetapi kini harapan itu telah melayang sudah setelah kenyataan pahit terpampang di depan mata kalau semua hanya tipuan. Bisa jadi, Puba hanyalah rumor belaka, dan _informan_ itu memang dari awal tidak pernah ada.

"Siapa bilang kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan mamamu, Bocah Manis?" Ran'Tao berujar setelah tubuh Toushirou disembuhkan, kecuali dua lambang _Houmonka_ yang masih tergambar di tubuh Kapten Divisi ke-10 ini karena hanya pemilik teknik itu saja yang bisa menghilangkannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Toushirou penasaran setelah mengenakan kembali _kosode_-nya.

Ran'Tao duduk di hadapan Ganju dan Yuuichi, membuka tutup panci, dan kepulan uap menerpa wajahnya. "Mungkin kalian berpikir kalau Puba itu sama sekali tidak nyata setelah kalian dikelabui. Apalagi setelah tersiar kabar kalau tak ada seorang pun yang pernah bertemu dengan _informan_ itu. Tapi bukan berarti_ informan_ itu sama sekali tidak ada."

"Jadi … Puba … benar-benar ada?" Wajah Ganju mulai berbinar.

Setelah panci ditutupnya kembali, Ran'Tao menegakkan posisi duduknya. Raut keseriusan terpancar. "Iya. Dan _dia_ berada di Mikawa."

"Mikawa? Itu berarti…"

"Ya. Di Rukongai Selatan."

Harapan masih ada. Ganju dan Yuuichi berpandangan semangat, tapi raut itu pupus perlahan sewaktu Toushirou menuturkan prasangka buruk, "Bisa jadi kabar itu juga tipuan." Setidaknya ia tak ingin jatuh ke kubangan jebakan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sepertinya kau meragukan informasi dariku, Kapten Divisi ke-10?"

Tak ada balasan.

Ran'Tao mendesah. "Iya, aku mengerti hal itu. Tapi bagaimana jika aku bilang—aku pernah bertemu dengan _informan_ itu secara langsung, melihat Puba dengan kedua mataku sendiri."

Iris _turquoise_ membelalak.

"Tetapi aku tidak akan memberitahu kalian bagaimana wujud dan rupanya. Kalian saja yang melihatnya sendiri."

Ganju mengernyit. Kata-kata Ran'Tao ini seolah memberitahu bahwasanya_ informan _misterius itu berwujud berbeda dengan mereka. Jangan-jangan Puba itu adalah makhluk halus atau makhluk jadi-jadian.

"Sebenarnya bukan maksud kami meragukanmu, Oba-san, tapi—"

Suara Ganju menghilang. Ia membeku setelah merasa adanya aura berbeda dengan wanita di depannya. "Siapa yang kaupanggil 'Oba-san', hah?"

"Ma-maksudku Onee-san."

Aura gelap meredup. "Tapi apa?"

Menelan ludah susah, Ganju meneruskan, "Tapi saat ini kami tidak bisa pergi begitu saja setelah satu teman kami dibawa pergi oleh salah satu kapten Batalion 13."

"Jadi, kalian ingin menyelamatkan teman kalian itu dulu?"

"Yah, itu—"

"Beritahu kami di mana posisi tepatnya _informan_ itu di Mikawa," Toushirou menceletuk dengan tetap membelakangi mereka. Perkataannya seakan ia telah memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan misi ini walau tanpa Rukia.

"Toushirou … kau … bagaimana dengan Kuchiki? Apa kita akan meninggalkannya?"

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi, Toushirou bangkit dan berjalan melintasi orang-orang yang menatapnya bingung dengan keputusan tak terduganya. Sebelum kakinya menginjak anak tangga pertama, ia berujar dengan pandangan tetap ke depan, "Aku keluar dulu mencari angin." Dan hanya suara reyot tangga yang terdengar.

Jika seperti ini, misi akan dijalankan dengan hanya tiga orang anggota.

.

.

.

.

.

Ganju langsung terbangun saat mendengar derap langkah menuruni tangga, dan muncullah Toushirou dari lorong tangga menatapnya heran. "Apa?"

"Apanya yang 'apa'? Aku tidak menyangka kau depresi begitu gara-gara Kuchiki tidak ada." Ganju menyimpulkan seperti itu karena raut Toushirou sedari tadi hanya raut tak bersemangat. Lalu apanya yang mencari angin, si kapten menghabiskan berjam-jam di luar, dan baru kembali saat tengah malam.

"Apa?" kata Toushirou meninggi.

"Kaupikir aku tidak melihat, Toushirou, apa yang kalian lakukan semalam saat di penginapan Echigo?"

Toushirou duduk dengan menelentangkan satu kakinya, kaki lainnya ditekuk memangku lengannya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan."

Menarik napas pendek, Ganju memandang Toushirou. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh," katanya. "Saat Kuchiki menemanimu makan." Inilah alasan si bungsu Shiba menuding kalau mereka memiliki hubungan khusus dan membuatnya ogah-ogahan menerima tugas dari Toushirou saat pencarian Puba di pusat Provinsi Sunpu.

"Lalu?" Toushirou berpikir, apa ada yang salah dengan hal itu?

Ganju menggaruk leher sampingnya. "Ya … lalu … aku pikir kau dan Kuchiki mungkin saling menyukai." Sesungguhnya pria beralis tebal ini pun masih ragu saat menyatakan dugaan sepihaknya ini.

Membuang napas panjang, Toushirou memejamkan mata, tidak memedulikan analisa buruk si bungsu Shiba.

Mengerutkan bibir, Ganju menambahkan, "Yah … aku tahu itu terdengar tidak masuk akal. Jadi … jika kalian tidak saling menyukai … maksudku jika Kuchiki tidak menyukaimu, jadi barangkali kau yang menyukai Kuchiki."

Kontan saja, kelopak mata yang baru mengatup sebentar—terbuka. Tatapan tajam dilempar Toushirou.

"Yah … kalau aku salah, ya sudah, kau tidak perlu marah." Adik Kuukaku Shiba ini membaringkan tubuh kembali, tidak berantusias lagi mencari tahu hubungan aneh Toushirou dan Rukia. Bisa-bisa, ia dijadikan patung es. Namun, belum semenit ia menutup mata, ia terbangun kembali.

"Apa lagi?" sengit Toushirou.

Ganju agak bergidik. Segitu besarnyakah Toushirou terusik dengan ucapannya tadi. "Yah … aku cuma mau bilang apa yang disampaikan Ran'Tao-oneesan—kalau Puba berada di Hutan Iblis Mikawa," katanya. "Bukankah tadi kau menanyakannya?" Tampaknya penyataan Ganju telah membuat otak si kapten agak berjalan tak semestinya. "Jadi … bagaimana? Kapan … kita berangkat?"

Menarik napas singkat, Toushirou menjawab, "Kalau begitu, kita berangkat besok lusa."

"Lusa? Bukan besok?"

"Sebaiknya untuk besok, kita habiskan untuk beristirahat. Apalagi," Toushirou memandang Yuuichi yang tertidur bersama Ran'Tao di ranjang, "sepertinya Yuuichi cukup kelelahan seharian ini, jadi biarkan dia beristirahat untuk sehari."

Ganju menatap Toushirou ragu. Tumben-tumbennya kapten ini terang-terangan khawatir pada Yuuichi. "Jadi … bagaimana dengan Kuchiki? Kita akan pergi tanpanya?"

Toushirou mengalihkan perhatian pada jepitan perunggu—pemberian gadis itu—yang tergeletak di sampingnya. "Tidak. Dia akan kembali. Pasti."

Diam-diam Ganju tersenyum jahil. Tuh, kan, benar dugaannya bahwa hubungan kapten ini dan adik angkat Ketua Bangsawan Kuchiki, bukanlah sekadar hubungan pertemanan atau rekan misi. "Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja kalau kita tidak jadi pergi besok gara-gara menunggu Kuchiki? Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menggunakan alasan kalau kau mengkhawatirkan Yuuichi, Toushirou."

Harusnya Ganju menyesal mengatakan itu. Lihat. Ia disuguhi tatapan membunuh Toushirou. "Shiba…"

"Baiklah." Ganju mengangkat tangan menyerah. "Aku akan tidur." Dan begitulah. Pemuda Shiba ini membaringkan tubuh kembali nyaman di _futon_.

Setelah menghela napas lega karena terlepas dari diskusi yang dianggapnya tak berguna, tapi cukup membuatnya naik pitam, Toushirou mengatupkan mata, namun langsung terbuka kembali ketika Ganju berkicau lagi. "Toushirou, bagaimana jika Kuchiki ternyata menyukaimu?"

Dan spontan saja, tangan Kapten Divisi ke-10 bergerak untuk meraih Hyourinmaru di sampingnya, tetapi Ganju telah menutupi dirinya dengan selimut dan pura-pura terlelap.

Lagi-lagi Toushirou membuang napas. Apakah sebegitu berbedanya hubungan dirinya dan anggota divisi ke-13 itu sehingga membuat Ganju melihat mereka memiliki hubungan khusus, lebih dari hubungan rekan misi?

Pemuda yang lahir di musim dingin ini menggeleng-geleng kepala. Untuk apa ia memikirkan hal itu? Banyak hal yang harus dipikirkannya selain sesuatu yang tak penting seperti itu.

Sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak paham mengapa ia mengatakan bahwa Rukia akan benar-benar kembali. Yang menjemputnya adalah kakaknya, dan tentu hal normal jika ada orang yang nian meragukan bahwasanya bawahan Ukitake itu akan tetap melanjutkan misi. Tetapi—barangkali, yang menyebabkan Toushirou percaya kalau Rukia akan kembali karena tekad kuat gadis itu untuk membantu Yuuichi yang tak pernah padam hingga saat mereka terakhir kali bertemu di bukit Sunpu.

Dan ia yakin, gadis itu tak 'kan meninggalkan Yuuichi sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

Koga baru saja kembali untuk membeli sarapan di pasar pagi Sunpu ketika Toushirou muncul dari semak dengan Zanpakutou di tangannya yang diliputi beberapa serpihan es. Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan, lalu si Shinigami bergerak, berinisiatif masuk ke rumah. Tapi, langkahnya tertahan tepat di pintu masuk sewaktu pria di belakangnya berkata, "Kau dari berlatih, Kapten Muda?"

Toushirou bermaksud melangkah kembali setelah dipikirnya kalau pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak penting, setidaknya hingga Koga kembali berujar, "Semua anak muda sama saja. Sangat senang menganggap kalau kekuatan adalah segalanya."

Memutar badan spontan, si kapten merasa tersinggung. Pria mantan Bount tampak tak memedulikannya dengan sibuk mengumpulkan ranting kecil. Keranjang makanan yang dibawanya tadi diletakkan di atas dahan pohon.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?"

Koga menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya. "Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya saja, kau mengingatkanku pada Ichigo Kurosaki. Matamu yang menginginkan kekuatan agar kau bisa melindungi seseorang yang penting bagimu. Apa aku salah?" Di antara anggota Bount lainnya, Koga adalah pria yang paling bisa membaca tabiat dan pikiran seseorang.

Terpaku, Toushirou tak tertarik untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Karena apa yang dikatakan Kouga benar adanya. Ia memang ingin menjadi kuat—demi tujuan melindungi Hinamori.

"Bukankah kau sudah kuat, Kapten Muda? Mengapa kau masih menginginkan kekuatan?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak kuat." Iya, Toushirou tidak kuat. Biarpun ia adalah pemilik Zanpakutou tipe es terkuat di Soul Society, dan orang-orang memandangnya sebagai Shinigami berbakat, ia tetap menyimpulkan kalau kemampuannya sekarang masih jauh dari kata kuat. Andaikan ia memang kuat, Hinamori tak 'kan terbaring lemah sekarang di ranjang.

"Jika kau memiliki kekuatan yang kauinginkan, apa kau yakin—dengan kekuatan itu kau mampu melindungi orang yang penting bagimu?"

Termangu, Toushirou tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan ini. Jika ia mampu menguasai Bankai Hyourinmaru dengan sempurna—tanpa terbatasi oleh umurnya yang masih muda—mampukah ia melindungi Hinamori dengan kekuatan itu?

Tidak mendapat timpalan dari si kapten, Koga menatapnya bijak. "Aku beritahu sesuatu padamu, Kapten Muda," katanya. "Sebesar apa pun kekuatanmu, jika orang yang kaulindungi sama sekali tidak memercayaimu, sampai kapan pun juga kau tidak akan mampu melindunginya," jeda. "Sekuat apapun dirimu, niat baikmu untuk melindunginya hanya akan berakhir sia-sia."

Koga kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya. Setelah berpuluh-puluh ranting terkumpul, ia mengikatnya dengan tali yang disimpan di sakunya. Mengambil ranjang di pohon, ia beringsut mendekat, dan berhenti tepat di samping Toushirou yang masih terdiam. "Ingat itu baik-baik, Anak Muda." Lalu berjalan melaluinya, masuk ke dalam rumah untuk bersiap menyediakan sarapan.

Lidah Toushirou mendadak kaku. Tidak ada kalimat yang melintas di kepalanya untuk membalas Koga. Otak jeniusnya tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja. Apa selama ini Hinamori tidak pernah memercayainya? Apa karena itu, Letnan Divisi ke-5 selalu terluka seolah upaya kerasnya untuk melindunginya tampak sia-sia?

Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Ia benci pria Bount itu. Kenapa? Karena telah mengatakan kenyataan yang selama ini dipungkirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah percakapan tadi pagi, Toushirou berusaha menghindar berinteraksi dengan Koga. Kata-kata pria itu tidak mau lepas membayangi kepalanya. Dan sepanjang hari, ia habiskan hanya duduk santai di atas pohon memandang langit biru. Memikirkan hal lain mungkin bisa menyingkirkan bayangan perbincangan dengan pria itu.

Dan pikirannya langsung melayang pada adik Ketua Klan Kuchiki. Besok pagi adalah batas waktu menunggu kepulangan Rukia. Jika gadis itu tidak datang, apa boleh buat, misi dijalankan hanya dengan tim yang beranggotakan tiga orang.

Tanpa Toushirou sadari, di bawahnya, Ganju menatapnya kasihan. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya kalau ternyata kapten yang sering beraut dingin itu ternyata bisa sangat depresi hanya karena Rukia tak ada di antara mereka. Padahal ini baru sehari.

Keesokan paginya, ketika kabut tebal masih menggerayang di hutan Sunpu, Tim Bonny mengemas barang—siap berangkat.

"Sampaikan salamku pada mamamu, ya, Yuuichi," Ran'Tao menyampaikan pesan, dan dijawab Yuuichi dengan anggukan mengiyakan. Setelah menerima pelukan ilmuwan wanita ini, si bocah berjalan lambat-lambat menuju Ganju yang sudah duduk manis di atas Tony. Masih berharap kalau Rukia akan segera muncul.

"Apa ini?" tanya Toushirou setelah Ran'Tao mengulurkan secarik surat.

"Tunjukkan ini pada _mereka_, lalu kau akan diizinkan bertemu dengan Puba."

Toushirou mengernyit. Siapa yang dimaksud 'mereka'? Apa Puba bukan seorang saja, tapi hidup berkoloni? Namun, dari perkataan Ran'Tao seolah mengisyaratkan kalau 'mereka' yang dimaksud adalah sebuah _kelompok_, dan ia harus berunding dengan _kelompok_ itu agar bisa bertemu Puba. Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ingin menanyakan, tetapi tampaknya itu percuma saja. Ran'Tao sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut keantusiasan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lalu, kau pun bisa menunjukkan surat itu pada Harugasaki. Dia yang akan menuntunmu langsung ke Hutan Iblis," tambah Ran'Tao. Sebenarnya, ia telah mengatakan perihal ini semalam. Terutama tentang seorang sahabat yang baru dikenalnya—bernama Harugasaki—yang akan berbaik hati menunjukkan mereka posisi Puba.

"Aku paham."

"Koga sebenarnya bisa mendampingi kalian. Tetapi … aku sedikit mengerti kalau kalian sepenuhnya tidak bisa memercayainya. Tapi untuk Harugasaki, aku pikir kalian akan lebih bersikap berbeda."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalian akan tahu itu setelah bertemu dengannya. Aku sudah beritahu 'kan di mana dia berada sekarang?"

"Ya." Semalam Toushirou telah diinfokan, distrik mana orang bernama Harugasaki bertempat.

Setelahnya, Toushirou hanya memandang sekilas Koga. Meski sungkan, ia menunduk sedikit padanya. Dan ketika Toushirou berbalik, pria Bount tersenyum tipis.

Mereka angkat kaki dari kediaman Ran'Tao dengan lambaian tangan Yuuichi pada dua orang yang telah banyak membantu mereka tiga hari ini.

Berderap melewati jalanan berdebu Sunpu, Tim Bonny tidak sesemangat kemarin. Tentu saja. Itu dikarenakan sekarang tim ini telah kekurangan anggota. Toushirou menengok ke belakang. Setiap harinya di sana, gadis itu duduk tenang, dan merasa rindu juga ketika Rukia mencuri pandang padanya. Ternyata benar apa kata pepatah: Kalau kau akan merasakan bagaimana pentingnya orang di sekitarmu saat orang itu tidak ada.

Eh? Tidak salah? Sepertinya Kapten Divisi ke-10 ini mulai mengakui kalau ia memang merasa kehilangan sosok Rukia.

Ketika Toushirou melewati perempatan, perhatiannya mendadak tertuju pada papan jalan di belokan. Berbunyi: 750 METER, PERBATASAN SUNPU DAN GIFU**[3]**. Semenit penuh, ia menatapnya lekat. Dan ia langsung berekpresi seolah ia baru mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

Mengarahkan Conny ke jalan berbeda dari yang seharusnya dituju, ia bergerak melalui jalan menuju perbatasan. Toushirou tidak menghiraukan teriakan mengherankan Ganju atas tindakannya. Mungkin pria Shiba itu bingung dengan jalur yang dipilihnya karena dirinya sendirilah yang mengatakan untuk tidak melalui jalur perbatasan karena jauhnya dua kali lipat dibanding menggunakan jalur hutan.

Tapi bukan berarti Toushirou akan menjalankan misi melalui jalur ini. Ia menuju perbatasan hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Setibanya di antara papan perbatasan, Toushirou bergegas turun dari Conny dan mengamati ke sekelilingnya, mencari sesuatu. Beberapa lama tidak memperoleh hasil, senyum pahit tersungging di bibirnya. Mengapa ia berharap besar kalau apa yang mereka janjikan sewaktu mereka berpisah akan ditepati?

Toushirou siap menunggangi Conny kembali, setidaknya sebelum sahutan suara yang tak asing telinganya membuatnya terpaku. Nada terima kasih nan sopan yang berasal dari kedai kecil tepat sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dan ia tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk mengulas sebuah senyum saat sosok yang ia sangat harapkan muncul keluar dari kedai, dan melayangkan senyum lega padanya.

"Akhirnya Anda datang juga. Saya sudah lama menunggu."

Sosok di hadapannya benar-benar menepati janji yang mereka buat saat berpisah di bukit Sunpu.

"_Jangan khawatir! Ini tidak akan lama. Setelah ini selesai, kau tunggu aku di perbatasan Sunpu."_

"_Saya mengerti."_

"Anda pikir saya tidak akan menepati janji saya?"

Toushirou tak berkata apa-apa. Pemandangan langka—kapten berjulukan "Winter Lion" oleh _Association Woman Shinigami_—tanpa segan memamerkan senyum manis yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Bahkan senyum itu terpampang di wajahnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Ia tak 'kan mengelak pada dirinya sendiri dengan penyataan: kalau ia senang gadis ini telah kembali. Sangat senang.

"Rukia-neechan!" Yuuichi bersorak riang di belakang. Tony masih belum berhenti sempurna, bocah ini langsung melompat hingga ia hampir terjatuh. Dan lari kegirangan memeluk Rukia. Ah, rasanya ia bahagia sekali. Syukurlah, mimpi buruk tentang menjalankan misi tanpa gadis yang sudah disayanginya ini tidak terkabul.

Jika begini, harus dikoreksi lagi. Misi tidak dijalankan oleh tiga orang anggota, namun empat orang. Ya itu sudah pasti karena bukan Tim Bonny namanya kalau anggotanya hanya tiga orang.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**[1] Nigeki Kessatsu** : serangan andalan Soifon di mana targetnya akan mati jk terkena serangan Suzumebachi 2x di tempat yg sama

**[2] Houmonka** : lambang kematian berbentuk kupu-kupu yg akan muncul jk Soifon menggunakan serangan Nigeki Kessatsu

**[3] Gifu **: distrik ke-24, Rukongai Utara (buatan author)

**A/N :** Tolong jgn gebukin sy gara2 update-nya lelet banget sampe satu bulan*angkat tangan takut2* Yah… Sy tdk tahu harus bilang apa selain nyampein satu kata: **Maaf.** Ada beberapa masalah yg buat sy ga bisa berkosentrasi nulis. Bahkan, masalah ini pun buat kehidupan sekolah sy agak terbengkalai*abaikan sj* Karena itu sy bener2 terima kasih ma **Kei**,** Ojou-chan**,&** Yuki. **PM-nya, entah kenapa buat sy semangat. Dan setelah masalah itu sedikit mereda, sy langsung ketik ch ini. Dan juga thanks banget bg pembaca yg masih nunggu fic ini.

Ntuk ch ini, sy munculin tokoh baru. Masih ingat Ran'Tao, kan? Yang mantan ilmuwan itu, yang mirip banget ma Yoshino. Lalu ntuk Koga, dia loh yg pernah ngelawan Toushirou saat di Seireitei. Mereka-lah penolong ntuk Tim Bonny(?)

Yosh, sampein aja uneg-unegnya ato jk ada yang ingin ditanyakan ato ada yg tdk dimengerti di kotak R-E-V-I-E-W. **Sampai Jumpa Lagi **di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**14 Agustus 2012**


	13. Chapter 13

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Bleach 4ever—**Wah, pertanyaan bagus tuh. Jawabannya ada di ch ini./ Menurut kamu sendiri gimana, nanti Shiro suka ma Rukia ga?*lha? Malah nanya balik* Tuk jawabannya, ikuti aja terus perkembangan fic ini, ya*plak*

**Aphrodite—**SETUJU, SETUJU*matiin capslock* Fbi memang sepi banget, ya. Bukan hanya sepi pengunjung(?), fic yg di-update pun dikit banget.

**anna chan—**Sy jg ga tau mau balas review, anna-chan, gimana*plak* Yg pastinya, seneng masih ada pembaca yang masih mau baca fic ini meskipun update-nya udah lebih lambat dibanding keong(?)

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing) : **_Shirouta Tsuki | Azalea Yukiko | Kie2Kei_ | _Kujo Kasuza Phatomhive | Austine Sophie_

.

**Selamat Membaca!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushirou Hitsugaya**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

.

**Warning :**

**Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo (berseliweran(?) kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain**

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**North Rukongai Arc**

.

**# 4 #**

**Memasuki Wilayah Iblis. Sambutan Warga Kusajishi**

.

.

.

**[Flashback]**

"Nii-sama…"

Rukia kehilangan kata-kata. Meskipun pernah tebersit pikiran: Bagaimana jika kakaknya datang dengan tangan sendiri menjemputnya, tetap saja ia tak mampu membendung raut terkejut di wajahnya. Menikmati melaksanakan misi bersama Kapten Divisi ke-10 dan Ganju Shiba (walaupun ini baru pertama kali bersama kedua orang ini); dan keteguhan hati yang terlampau kuat untuk menepati janji kepada Yuuichi; Rukia lebih kerap tidak memikirkan masalah ini.

Ketika sepasang kaki tiba di hadapannya, bawahan Kapten Ukitake ini hanya bisa menekurkan wajah.

"Rukia, kita pulang."

Rukia telah menduga perintah ini.

Setiap kali ia melakukan hal—yang menurut sang kakak salah atau bisa dibilang membelot dari Hukum Soul Society—itulah tiga kata yang keluar. Kalimat ini tergolong biasa, andaikan itu dituturkan oleh orang lain, kecuali Ketua Bangsawan Kuchiki—namun ini dari Byakuya Kuchiki langsung. Nada yang didominasi penekanan setiap katanya mampu mengendalikan lawan bicara untuk tidak berani mengatakan: _Tidak_.

Ini membuat pikiran Rukia melayang kepada peristiwa penculikan Inoue oleh Aizen beberapa bulan lalu. Kakaknya muncul dari Senkaimon dan melontarkan perintah yang serupa, menyuruhnya kembali ke Soul Society. Kendatipun demikian, sang kakak akhirnya memberi izin ikut serta mengemban misi untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Namun, ia tak berharap lebih jika kasus saat ini akan berakhir seperti itu.

Apa ini artinya … ia harus melangkahkan kaki mengikuti sang kakak kembali ke Seireitei?

Tetapi—tetapi ia adalah penggagas misi ini. Walau tidak pernah mengucapkan secara langsung, ia telah meminta bantuan kepada Kapten Divisi ke-10 dan Ganju. Ia telah merepotkan mereka. Dan ia telah berjanji pada Yuuichi—sampai saat terakhir—ia akan menemani anak itu untuk menemukan ibunya.

Bukan. Ini bukan sekadar janji. Ini adalah sumpah, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mengumpulkan tekad kuat, Rukia menengadah dan berani memandang kakak angkatnya.

"Tapi, Nii-sama, saya mohon—"

Kalimatnya belum selesai. Rukia menghentikannya sendiri ketika sirat tatapan Byakuya membuatnya teringat dengan kejadian yang lebih jauh, yang barangkali akan terpatri kekal di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali, Rukia."

Kalimat ini seakan sinyal bagi Rukia jika ia masih ingin peristiwa di tengah hujan itu tidak terulang, lebih baik jangan membuat kakaknya menggunakan jalan—yang lebih pantas bagi seorang kapten yang berjulukan 'Ketua Terhebat Sepanjang Sejarah Klan Kuchiki'—untuk kedua kalinya. Guyuran hujan deras di Kota Karakura pada bulan Agustus, menghujani tubuhnya yang tengah menatap Ichigo yang tersungkur terluka bermandikan darah, sebagai pembuktiannya.

Ia hanya bergeming. Tak mampu melakukan apa-apa ketika itu.

Rukia bergidik ngeri. Tidak. Ia tidak sudi kejadian itu kembali terulang.

Tekad kuatnya melanjutkan misi ini padam seiring tubuhnya yang bangkit dan berjalan tanpa asa mengikuti Byakuya dan Renji kembali ke Seireitei.

_Terima kasih, Rukia-neechan, mau membantuku mencari mama._

"Maaf, Yuuichi."

_Baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian mencari ibu bocah ini._

"Maaf, Ganju."

_Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian, Kuchiki._

"Maaf—

_Setelah ini selesai, kau tunggu aku di perbatasan Sunpu."_

—Hitsugaya-taichou."

Hanya, _Maaf _, yang bisa dilantunkan Rukia, kini. Semua janji hanya menjadi sekadar janji. Ia tak punya daya untuk menepatinya.

Ini semua karena—ia lemah.

.

.

.

.

.

Duduk bersimpuh sembari pandangan menyisir ruangan luas nan mewah, Rukia tak bisa menyembunyikan raut keheranannya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepala ketika ia tiba di rumah ini, dan baru tersadar akan sesuatu.

Pertama. Kapten dan letnan divisi ke-6 kompak mengenakan kimono ala warga Rukongai, bukan Shihakusho. Meskipun yang dikenakan kakaknya terlihat lebih bergaya.

Kedua. Kakak dan sahabatnya sama sekali tak membawanya ke Seireitei, tetapi ke sebuah penginapan yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah di Sunpu.

Masih mencari jawaban tentang keanehan semua ini, kepala Rukia dijitak keras dari belakang. Menutup kepalanya seraya merintih kesakitan, ia memutar badan siap memberi balasan jitakan tadi setidaknya hingga ia melihat Renji berdiri berang dengan latar berapi-api.

"Kenapa-kau-suka-sekali-melakukan-hal-hal-bodoh-Rukia!"

"Renji …"

"Kenapa-kau-senang-sekali-membuat-kepalaku-pusing-karena-setengah-mati-mencari-tahu-apa-kau-baik-baik-saja-atau-tidak!"

"Itu …"

"Kau-selalu-saja-membuat-kami-khawatir-Rukia!"

"Kami …?"

"Gara-gara-masalahmu-aku-tidak-bisa-menyelesaikan-laporan-dalam-sehari-karena-mencemaskan—"

Kalimat Renji, yang semuanya hampir tanpa jeda, terpotong bukan karena keinginannya, namun disebabkan tonjokan Rukia di dagu karena sedari tadi Shinigami berambut merah ini sama sekali tak memberinya ruang untuk menyela.

"Bisa kau memberiku satu menit saja untuk bicara, Renji?"

Seperti anak babun yang baru dibentak oleh induknya, Renji mengangguk-anggukkan kepala patuh.

"Jadi … apa maksud katamu tadi dengan 'Kami'?" tanya Rukia setelah mengontol napas yang terengah-engah seusai meneriaki sahabatnya. "Apa Nii-sama juga …?"

"… khawatir padamu. Iya, Kuchiki-taichou juga cemas dengan keadaanmu."

Mengetahui kenyataan itu, tak pelak lagi membuat Rukia tersenyum dalam hati.

Setelah menghempaskan tubuh keras di _tatami_ hingga berbunyi _Bum!_, Renji menopang dagu sembari menatap sahabatnya ini lekat. "Kami khawatir padamu dan mencari tahu ke mana-mana tentang keberadaanmu."

Rukia tahu, mengirim surat untuk memberitahukan bahwa ia baik-baik saja tidak cukup untuk menenangkan kakak dan sahabatnya, jika ditilik dari sifat buruknya yang sering melakukan tindakan yang kelewat batas. Ia mengakui itu. "Maaf," lirihnya. Sungguh merasa bersalah. "Tapi, sekarang, jelaskan dulu, kenapa kau tidak memakai Shihakusho? Dan bukannya membawaku pulang ke Seireitei, malah membawaku ke sini?"

Rukia bukannya protes tentang penginapan, yang tentu fasilitasnya beda jauh dengan Kuchiki _Manshion_. Namun, ia merasa risi jika semua pasukan divisi ke-6 (mengenakan kimono biasa) harus berada di ruangan yang sama, dan memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Memangnya, ia akan disidang. Dan juga penjagaan yang berlebihan di luar penginapan. Meski berpakaian seperti warga Rukongai, tapi jika Shinigami itu bergelagat seolah-olah mengawasi sesuatu sambil mondar-mandir berulang kali, penyamaran mereka sama saja sia-sia.

Mungkin, beginilah jadinya jika seorang ketua klan dari salah satu Empat Keluarga Bangsawan Besar di Soul Society keluar dari Seireitei, dan menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan di Rukongai.

"Baiklah. Begini. Aku dan Kuchiki-taichou sedang menyamar."

"Iya, aku tahu itu, Renji. Tapi, untuk apa kau menyamar?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, Rukia. Ya, tentu saja untuk mengelabui pasukan Onmitsukidou yang berkeliaran di distrik ini."

Meski Rukia geram disebut bodoh, ia mengabaikan itu demi menjawab keheranannya. "Mengelabui? Bukankah kau dan Nii-sama punya tujuan sama dengan Onmitsukidou—menangkapku dan Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Tujuan kami berbeda dengan mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk hal itu, kau tanya saja pada Taichou."

Karena tampang Renji yang sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa, Rukia menyerah mencari tahu jawaban pertanyaan itu meski ia nian ragu kakaknya akan menjawabnya nanti. "Jadi … kau dan Nii-sama menyerangku tadi, itu semua hanya akting agar Oomaeda-fukutaichou tidak curiga?" kesimpulannya.

"Betul sekali. Kau tahu 'kan, Oomaeda itu besar mulut meskipun dia berotak kosong? Jadi, dia pasti melaporkan langsung kepada Soifon-taichou dengan apa yang dilihatnya." Itulah salah satu sifat yang dibenci Renji dari letnan berbadan besar itu selain sifat pengecutnya. "Omong-omong, bagaimana aktingku tadi, Rukia? Hebat, kan?" sombongnya sambil mengangkat kerah kimono-nya.

"Akting Nii-sama jauh lebih hebat."

Wajah berbangga letnan berambut nanas tergantikan dengan raut cemberut. "Terserah."

Tampak Rukia tak bersalah memuji sang kakak dibanding sahabat sejak kecilnya ini dengan mengembalikan jalur topik pembicaraan. "Jadi, jika Oomaeda-fukutaichou melaporkan itu, Soifon-taichou akan berpikir kalau aku telah ditangkap dan …"

"… Soifon-taichou akan mundur dari pertarungan dengan Hitsugaya-taichou karena berpikir kalau salah satu target telah berada di tangannya." Renji pun kembali berantusias melanjutkan perbincangan yang lebih penting.

Rukia menatap sahabatnya tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa sepintar ini, Renji?"

Semestinya Renji geram dengan kata-kata Rukia yang seolah menganggapnya bodoh, tapi si letnan bertato cuma berkata, "Sebenarnya … ini ide Kuchiki-taichou."

"Oh, sudah kuduga," mimik kagum Rukia meredup. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersentak. "Tapi, tunggu dulu, jika Soifon-taichou melaporkan kepada Yamamoto-soutaichou kalau aku sama sekali tidak ditangkap, Nii-sama akan dianggap seorang pengkhianat."

"Itu kembali ke pertanyaanmu yang belum terjawab, Rukia. Aku hanya mengikuti Taichou datang ke sini. Dia sama sekali tidak menjelaskan: Mengapa kami datang ke sini bukan untuk menyuruhmu pulang ke Seireitei tapi malah untuk memberitahumu tentang situasi Seireitei saat ini," tandas Renji. "Tapi aku rasa ini … ada hubungannya dengan pemanggilan rahasia Taichou oleh Soutaichou."

"Jika begitu, Nii-sa—Kuchiki-taichou datang ke sini atas perintah Yamamoto-soutaichou?"

Kedikan bahu menjadi jawaban Renji. "Entahlah, itu belum pasti."

Rukia tampak berpikir. Jika sang kakak memang datang ke Sunpu atas titah Komandan Kapten, lalu bagaimana dengan Soifon-taichou? Siapa yang memberi titah kepada Komandan Onmitsukidou tersebut? Namun, tak ada orang yang bisa memberi perintah kepada Kapten Divisi ke-2 itu, jika bukan Komandan Batalion 13. Tetapi, apa itu mungkin Komandan Kapten menyerukan kalimat perintah yang bertolakbelakang pada dua kapten?

Ini sangat aneh.

"Tapi, yang pasti," Renji melanjut, "saat ini hubungan Soutaichou dengan Central 46 sedang tidak harmonis."

Selepas tertarik keluar dari lamunannya, Rukia memasang tampang bertanya-tanya: Kapan Renji menjadi seorang penggosip? "Apa itu termasuk dengan sesuatu yang ingin kau beritahu 'kan tentang situasi Seireitei sekarang?"

"Itu salah satunya. Dan lebih anehnya, itu semua berawal saat kau dan Hitsugaya-taichou tidak pulang ke Seireitei."

"Lalu, yang lainnya apa?"

"Lanjutkan tugas yang belum kau selesaikan."

Sepasang sahabat berjengit sesaat, lalu kompak bangkit menghadap Kapten Divisi ke-6, yang entah telah berapa lama berdiri di belakang mereka. "Nii-sama?"

Terpaksa Renji mengubah posisi duduknya dari bersila menjadi bersimpuh ketika kaptennya duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Apa maksud Nii-sama?"

Byakuya menjawab dengan gerakan jari telunjuk. Salah satu pasukan divisi ke-6, maju dan mengulurkan sebuah balok panjang tipis berukuran satu meter lebih, dan ia mundur kembali ke posisi setelah balok itu berada di tangan sang kapten.

Seusai meletakkan di tengah, Byakuya memandang Rukia yang tengah meraih balok lalu memeriksa salah satu ujung balok. Melotot terkejut, Rukia melirihkan—"Sode no Shirayuki"—nama sang Zanpakutou, yang telah lebih dari dua minggu tidak pernah digenggamnya.

Berpaling pada sang kakak, wajahnya didominasi raut terima kasih. "Nii-sama …"

"Onmitsukidou tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini. Mereka akan datang lagi. Kau hanya akan merepotkan Hitsugaya-taichou jika kau tidak memiliki senjata."

Terdengar mencerca memang, seakan meremehkan kemampuan adiknya sendiri. Tetapi, dada Rukia menghangat dengan kelakuan sang kakak yang tampak perhatian. Meskipun perhatian ini terlihat samar.

Byakuya bangkit, disusul oleh adik dan letnannya. Ia berjalan melintasi mereka berdua, dan berhenti di ambang pintu saat ia mengucapkan pesan, " Tepati janjimu pada anak itu, Rukia."

Cucu Ginrei Kuchiki ini masih bergeming ketika sang adik menimpali mantap, "Itu pasti, Nii-sama."

Kemudian Ketua Klan Kuchiki lanjut melangkah, diikuti semua pasukan divisi ke-6 keluar dari penginapan, dan kembali ke Seireitei ketika burung gagak berkaok melintasi hamparan langit sore menuju sarang mereka.

Berpaling pada letnan kakaknya, Rukia melempar tampang tanda tanya besar. "Aku tetap di sini karena ditugaskan Taichou untuk memastikan kau kembali kepada Hitsugaya-taichou dengan selamat," jelas Renji, menjawab pertanyaan diam sahabatnya.

Sekalipun Rukia ingin menolak karena letnan bertato ini memperlakukannya seolah ia seorang bocah yang perlu dijaga, tapi rasanya percuma juga. Ini perintah kakaknya, dan ia pun tahu tabiat Renji yang tidak akan rela melanggar perintah.

Memandang mentari yang setengah badannya telah terbenam di batas peraduan dari balik jendela kayu, Rukia berpikir tentang sesuatu.

Bagaimana caranya ia bertemu dengan Hitsugaya-taichou?

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Rukia, bagaimana?"

Teriakan Renji ini telah berkali-kali membahana di tengah hutan yang sebagian besar pepohonannya telah terlepas dari tumpuannya di tanah. Pertempuran Kapten Divisi ke-2 dan Divisi ke-10 berlangsung sengit kemarin. Bisa dilihat dari jajaran pohon tumbang yang lebih dari satu titik area hutan. Genangan air terdapat di sela-sela hutan, atau di sekitar rebahan pohon. Tak ada aliran sungai dekat sini dan hujan tidak menyerang distrik ini kemarin, jadi bisa dipastikan kalau ini adalah genangan air dari bekuan es Hyourinmaru yang telah mencair di tengah matahari siang yang menyengat kulit.

Tampak Rukia tak mengindahkan teriakan memberengut Renji dengan sekali-sekali berkosentrasi mendeteksi Reiatsu Kapten Divisi ke-10, namun hasilnya mengecewakan. Atau mengitari area hutan, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menuntunnya ke tempat rekan misinya berada sekarang. Langkah tertahan ketika perhatiannya menangkap bercak darah kering.

Renji beringsut mendekat saat Rukia membungkukkan tubuh, menjamah darah yang tersemat di batang pohon seolah dengan tindakannya itu, sahabatnya bisa tahu siapa pemilik darah itu. Soifon-taichou atau Hitsugaya-taichou?

Ia duduk di batang pohon lainnya setelah Rukia bertanya, "Apa menurutmu Hitsugaya-taichou baik-baik saja, Renji?"

Sebelah alis tatonya tertarik ke atas, heran. "Aku tidak tahu, Rukia. Hanya saja … kau tahu 'kan, bagaimana kemampun Suzumebachi Soifon-taichou?"

Tanggapan itu membuat Rukia waswas.

"Oi, Rukia. Begini … ini sebenarnya info yang aku dengar dari Ikkaku-san dan Yumichika-san tentang kau dan Hitsugaya-taichou."

Rukia tak memerhatikan sehabatnya dengan pandangan tetap berkutat pada darah.

"Apa itu benar … kau dan Hitsugaya-taichou … berpegangan tangan saat di Owari?"

Spontan, perhatian bergeser pada si penanya. Namun, alih-alih berkata untuk mengatakan 'Ya' atau 'Tidak', ia malah duduk di batang pohon lainnya, membelakangi Renji. "Menurutmu, Hitsugaya-taichou dan yang lainnya berada di mana sekarang? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan Reiatsu-nya."

Letnan Divisi ke-6 mendesah dengan Rukia yang mengalihkan tema perbincangan, yang sebenarnya sedikit membuat Renji penasaran. 'Gosip Berpegangan Tangan' itu benar atau tidak?

"Rukia, berita tentang kau berpegangan dengan Hitsugaya-taichou sudah sampai di telinga Kuchiki-taichou."

Kontan saja, Rukia membalikkan tubuh menghadap sahabatnya. "Benarkah?"

Semestinya Renji menyeringai jahil karena Bawahan Kapten Ukitake ini telah jatuh pada pertanyaan perangkapnya. Tetapi, ia justru memasang tampang serius. "Jadi … apa yang dikatakan Ikkaku-san itu benar? Kau dan Hitsugaya-taichou …"

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang katakan, apa Nii-sama tahu hal itu?"

Ketika Renji menggeleng sebagai balasannya, refleks Rukia menendang keras betisnya kalau kelakar letnan bersurai merah ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Walhasil, sang korban berjingkik-jingkik kesakitan memegang hasil tendangan sahabatnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Kau tahu, gosip keakraban antara kau dan Ichigo sudah cukup menjadi gosip hangat," nada suara Renji terdengar menasehati. Ia duduk kembali ke tempatnya semula dengan buah tendangan Rukia yang masih berbekas di betisnya. "Untungnya itu tidak menjadi topik utama di Majalah Seireitei. Tapi, gosip sekarang berbeda, Rukia. Jika gosip antara kau dan Hitsugaya-taichou menyebar, gosip itu bukan hanya menjadi topik utama tapi fotomu juga akan dipampang di halaman depan majalah."

Peringatan Renji ini membuat pikiran Rukia melayang ketika Letnan Divisi ke-9, Shuuhei Hisagi, yang bertanggung jawab dengan kelangsungan masa depan Majalah Seireitei, mewawancarainya tentang masalah 'Apakah Anda dan Ichigo Kurosaki adalah Sepasang Kekasih?', setelah peristiwa penyelamatan dirinya dari eksekusi. Meski ia membantah keras gosip itu, ia merasa wajahnya menghangat ketika itu.

Mendadak wajah adik Byakuya Kuchiki ini merona parah ketika membayangkan gosip antara dirinya dengan Kapten Divisi ke-10. Apalagi ditambah dengan foto mereka di halaman utama. Oh, tidak!

"Itu bukan urusanmu," respons Rukia seolah tak acuh, padahal sebaliknya. "Jujur padaku Renji, siapa saja yang mengetahui tentang aku dan Hitsugaya-taichou di Owari?"

"Ikkaku-san sebenarnya hanya memberitahuku, tapi aku tidak tahu dengan Yumichika-san, dia beritahu siapa saja."

Rukia memikirkan siapa-siapa saja yang bisa menjadi tempat gosip Perwira ke-5 Divisi ke-11 itu. Kemudian mendadak ia tersadar. Untuk apa ia serius memikirkan hal ini? Munculnya gosip kedekatan dirinya dengan Ichigo saja setelah dirinya diselamatkan di Senzaikyuu, ia tak seserius ini mempermasalahkannya. Tapi, kenapa … Barangkali, karena menjalin hubungan dengan seorang kapten, terlihat tak biasa. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, mengikat hubungan dengan manusia seperti Ichigo lebih kelihatan tak biasa.

Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras. Sudah, sudah. Jika terus begini, kepalanya bisa berasap hanya karena memikirkan sesuatu yang _sangat tak penting_ bagi seorang Shinigami.

Renji memandang Rukia senewen. Sepertinya, otak sahabatnya ini mulai _error_. "Eh … Rukia, apa Hitsugaya-taichou tidak mengatakan apa pun saat kalian berpisah?" Ia menarik kembali Anggota Divisi ke-13 itu ke jalan yang benar, maksudnya ke topik pembicaraan yang seharusnya, sebelum sahabatnya ini semakin bertindak di luar jalur dari Rukia Kuchiki yang dikenalnya.

Rukia memutar otak sebentar, mengulas kembali kejadian kemarin. Ia langsung berdengap ketika mengingat hal penting, dan langsung berucap lambat-lambat, "Aku tahu, di mana aku bisa bertemu dengan Hitsugaya-taichou, Renji."

Iya. Rukia ingat kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kapten Divisi ke-10. Biarpun ia tidak yakin seratus persen Toushirou Hitsugaya masih mengingat janji itu, namun itu harapan satu-satunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan menunggunya di sini?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Iya."

Sepasang sahabat ini berdiri di antara tiang perbatasan Sunpu dan Gifu, yang bayangannya semakin memanjang ketika hari telah beranjak petang.

"Bagaimana jika Hitsugaya-taichou tidak datang? Kau akan tetap menunggunya?"

"Entahlah …" Rukia tak memikirkan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan—"

"Tidak perlu, Renji," potong Rukia cepat. "Kau pulang saja sekarang. Nii-sama pasti kerepotan juga jika harus mengerjakan laporan divisi sendirian."

Renji enggan—selain karena alasan: ia khawatir jika Rukia sia-sia saja menunggu Kapten Divisi ke-10—alasan lainnya adalah izinkan dirinya untuk satu atau dua hari saja tidak berhadapan dengan laporan setinggi setengah meter. Otaknya sudah bekerja keras hampir sebulan penuh, perlu istirahat juga, dan inilah kesempatannya. Mumpung, ia berada di luar Seireitei. Tapi, jika dipikir lagi, ia juga waswas jikalau meninggalkan divisi terlalu lama (meskipun itu atas perintah sang kapten), kertas laporannya meningkat menjadi dua meter. Jadi … pada akhirnya, ia menyerah meski keputusan itu masih bergolak dengan keinginannya untuk menemani Rukia.

Setelah mengucapkan pesan: Agar Rukia berhati-hati dan jangan terlalu sering melakukan tindakan bodoh, Renji beranjak pergi dengan Shunpo, meninggalkan sahabat sejak kecilnya di tengah desau angin sore hari di Perbatasan Sunpu.

Rukia mengarahkan pandangan pada kedai kecil setelah punggung sahabat berambut merah tak mampu lagi dicapai oleh batas jarak pandangnya. Sembari mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh sendiri karena kepungan semilir angin musim dingin, ia meneguhkan tekad dalam hati.

Jika hari ini kapten itu tidak datang, ia akan menunggu di kedai itu hingga mentari terbit esok. Jika esoknya juga tidak datang, ia akan menunggu hingga esok berikutnya. Jika esok berikutnya tidak datang, ia akan menanti esok berikutnya lagi. Jika esok berikutnya lagi tidak datang, ia menanti di esok berikutnya lagi, dan lagi.

Begitulah seterusnya.

Namun, secercah api harapan menyempil di sanubarinya. _Besok Hitsugaya-taichou akan datang._Entah pagi, siang, sore, atau malam. Yang pastinya: esok, ia akan bertemu kembali kapten berambut putih itu.

Dan jujur saja—suara si kapten, yang mengalun bersama nada dingin dan nada acuh tak acuh, suara seorang Toushirou Hitsugaya—sedikit dirindukannya.

Iya. Rukia merindukannya.

**[End Flashback]**

.

.

.

.

.

**[Totomi, Distrik ke-30]**

"Jadi … maksudmu kakakmu membantu kita?" Ganju berusaha menyimpulkan cerita Rukia dengan suara yang terdengar tak percaya. Sulit memercayai hal itu, jika kau pernah mengecap pengalaman, hampir dihabisi oleh Ketua Klan Kuchiki. Dan itulah yang dirasakan Ganju sekarang.

Rukia telah menyelesaikan sesi: 'Menceritakan Kembali Kronologis, Rukia Kuchiki Bebas dari Genggaman Kapten dan Letnan Divisi ke-6'. Ia mengulas kembali dari sudut A ke sudut Z, kecuali percakapan singkatnya dengan Renji: yang membahas tentang dirinya yang berpegangan tangan dengan kapten yang duduk bersila di hadapannya. Mana mungkin ia ikut mengungkapkan hal itu.

Setelah bertemu kembali dengan rekannya ini di Sunpu tadi pagi, ia menyarankan untuk menahan rasa penasaran mereka dulu: Mengapa ia bisa terbebas dari kakaknya?, hingga nanti malam setiba di distrik yang akan menjadi tempat persinggahan mereka.

Dan di sinilah Tim Bonny sekarang, Totomi, distrik ke-30 Rukongai Utara, distrik yang wilayahnya dikuasai oleh hutan ketimbang pemukiman penduduk. Karenanya-lah mereka cukup sulit menemukan penginapan, dan memilih jalan yang lebih mudah, berkemah di tengah hutan, meskipun harus diusik dengan suara serangga.

"Yah … kau bisa bilang begitu, Ganju," tanggap Rukia, meskipun ia juga cukup sangsi dengan kata 'Membantu'. Karena bisa jadi sang kakak melakukan itu hanya disebabkan perintah dari Komandan Kapten. Sekalipun, itu juga masih meragukan. "Yang pastinya, yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah menjalankan misi ini hingga selesai."

Biarpun Ganju masih memasang tampang kurang percaya, namun duduknya sosok gadis—yang dipikirnya telah diseret pergi ke Seireitei—di sampingnya, sudah cukup membuktikan kalau cerita Rukia benar adanya.

"Aku mengerti. Untuk sekarang, bertemu _informan_ itu adalah prioritas utama kita. Jangan memikirkan hal lain," Toushirou memutuskan.

Malam tanpa bulan semakin menyeruak. Ganju menguap besar, siap mengikuti Yuuichi yang telah tertidur lelap beberapa menit yang lalu, sembari berucap, "Berarti besok pagi kita langsung berangkat ke Mikawa, ya?"

"Tidak, kita ke Kusajishi terlebih dahulu."

Mulut Ganju yang menguap tadi belum sempat mengatup. Rahangnya hampir jatuh ke tanah. "Apa maksudmu, Toushirou?" ujarnya pelan, berharap ia salah dengar. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau tujuan utama kita untuk bertemu _infoman _itu? Untuk apa kita ke Kusajishi? Kau ingin cari mati, ya?" herannya dengan nada yang meninggi setiap penjuru kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Iya. Sepertinya kapten ini mau cari mati. Apa Toushirou lupa, kalau kawanan Kusajishi tempo hari ikut ambil bagian untuk mengirim mereka ke ujung kematian? Apalagi, para berandalan itulah yang menjadi biang keladi yang membuat mereka tampak menjadi orang bodoh (menjadi korban tipuan). Ditambah, Ganju masih memiliki dendam kesumat kepada orang-orang itu karena telah memperlakukannya secara tak manusiawi. Eh? Dirinya 'kan bukan manusia. Yah, terserah.

Yang pastinya, ia tak sudi bersua kembali dengan preman-preman itu.

"Agar memudahkan kita menemukan tempat tinggal_ informan_ itu di Mikawa, kita harus bertemu dulu dengan teman Ran'Tao yang bernama Seizo Harugasaki. Dan pria itu tinggalnya di Kusajishi."

Ganju mengecap bibir dengan kering. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa untuk menentangnya.

"Seizo Harugasaki?"

Toushirou mengalihkan pandangan pada Rukia. "Kenapa? Kau pernah mendengar tentangnya, Kuchiki?"

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya nama itu tidak asing."

"Baiklah!" tiba-tiba Ganju berseru gusar, masih belum bisa menerima dengan tangan terbuka keputusan ini. "Jadi … besok pagi kita ke Kusajishi?" ulangnya. Berharap besar, itu hanya lamunannya saja kalau si kapten mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau harus memikirkannya sekali lagi, Toushirou."

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, Shiba."

Rasa ngantuk hebat yang menyerang Ganju beberapa waktu lalu langsung menghilang. Ia melangkah gontai menjauh dari dua Shinigami yang tidak memedulikan perasaannya, yang tak sudi bertatapan wajah lagi dengan para berandalan yang telah menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

Seperginya pemuda beralis tebal yang berekspresi nelangsa, kedua insan ini terdiam untuk sesaat.

Hening.

Hingga Rukia membuka perbincangan terlebih dahulu.

"Syukurlah, semuanya baik-baik saja."

Toushirou menoleh dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kalimat: _Apa maksudmu?_

"Maksud saya Ganju dan Yuuichi baik-baik saja," timpal Rukia, yang mengetahui maksud tatapan itu, "tidak ada yang terluka dengan kejadian lusa, dan … juga Anda, Hitsugaya-taichou. Syukurlah, Anda baik-baik saja."

Gadis bertinggi badan empat kaki delapan setengah inci ini barangkali akan menarik kata-katanya itu jika tahu tubuh Toushirou sekarang tersemat dua lambang kematian, _Houmonka_, yang butuh keajaiban dari langit bahwa sang pemilik teknik itu berela hati menghilangkannya.

Rukia langsung terpaku ketika Toushirou menggumam, namun masih bisa didengarnya, "Kau juga." Dan si pemuda mengalihkan pandang pada lidah-lidah api sewaktu si gadis Kuchiki tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

Kalau ditanya bagaimana perasaan Kapten Divisi ke-10 dan Anggota Divisi ke-13 saat ini. Hanya satu kata—senang.

Toushirou dan Rukia senang bisa bertemu kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Omi, Distrik ke-47]**

Di bawah naungan cahaya putih rembulan, Toushirou duduk bersila di bongkahan batu besar di pinggir sungai. Semilir angin malam di bulan Januari menyisir sejumput rambut putih yang senantiasa menggantung di atas mata kirinya. Mata memejam, ia tampak berfokus dengan tidak mengindahkan desau angin di musim dingin yang menusuk kulit. Desiran aliran tenang air terjun yang hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter di sebelah kanan pun sama sekali tak mengusik konsentrasi yang dibangun semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Demi bercakap dengan sang Zanpakutou, Kapten Divisi ke-10 melakukan _Jinzen_**[1]**. _Katana_ yang panjangnya hampir mencapai satu setengah meter itu tertancap di depannya. Ketika genggaman kedua tangan yang terletak di paha mencengkram erat _hakama_-nya, itu berarti jiwa kapten termuda ini telah memasuki _inner world_ Hyourinmaru.

Bulan purnama perak bergelantungan di tengah bahana langit kelabu; gunung-gunung menjulang beserta bukit yang agak sedikit melandai (semuanya terbuat dari es), bagaikan tembok besar melindungi 'Sang Raja Dunia Ini'; di tengah-tengah, terdapat padang luas daratan salju tanpa pepohonan di sekitarnya, kecuali beribu-ribu menara es. Wujud Zanpakutou tipe es terkuat, Hyourinmaru, berdiri di salah satu menara, memerhatikan sang Master yang berdiri membelakanginya sedang menatap _pemandangan langka_—yang sepertinya baru pertama kali muncul di sini.

Hamparan berpuluh-puluh bunga berkelopak putih.

Ber-Shunpo dari satu menara ke menara lainnya, Zanpakutou bersurai hijau ini menuju ke arah sang kapten. Dan begitu tiba, ia bergegas berlutut kepada Toushirou yang memunggunginya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Master?" inilah kalimat tegur Hyourinmaru, tidak berbasa-basi, dan langsung menanyakan keanehan di hadapan mereka—yang juga telah menjadi topik pikiran Master-nya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jeda sejenak sebelum Hyourinmaru menanggapinya. "Maaf jika saya terkesan tidak sopan. Tetapi, sepertinya Anda sudah tahu maksud dari pertanyaan saya."

"Ini 'dunia-mu', jadi seharusnya kau lebih tahu jawabannya."

Kernyitan samar muncul di wajah sang Zanpakutou yang masih menunduk. _Inner world_ berada dalam jiwa pemilik Zanpakutou yang berarti berubahnya iklim di dunia tersebut bergantung pada _mood_ atau suasana hati Master-nya. Jadi seharusnya, Toushirou lebih paham alasan—jika terjadi perubahan di dunia ini. Dan mustahil sang kapten tak tahu itu. Jadi, Hyourinmaru berkesimpulan, Toushirou Hitsugaya berpura-pura tidak paham untuk tak membahas perihal ini lebih jauh.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _perempuan itu_, Master?"

Setengah menoleh, Toushirou heran dengan Hyourinmaru yang mendadak mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pandangannya kembali ke depan kemudian, dan bertanya, "Siapa?"

Hyourinmaru mengangkat wajahnya, memandang punggung sang Master yang tampak sedikit menegang. "Apa Anda ingin saya menyebut namanya?"

Tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan hal ini pada sang Zanpakutou yang merupakan bagian jiwanya sendiri. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Hyourinmaru. Hanya saja …" ia berhenti sesaat untuk menarik napas pendek lalu mengembuskannya pelan, "… _perempuan itu_ membuatku merasa aneh."

"Merasakan apa tepatnya, Master?"

Tetap memusatkan perhatian pada padang bunga, Toushirou merasa Hyourinmaru berusaha menggodanya. "Apa kau harus menanyakan itu? Kau juga sudah tahu, kan?"

Zanpakutou beriris mata kelabu ini nyaris tersenyum.

Bunga yang berpuluh-puluh jumlahnya sangat jarang tumbuh di _inner world_ Hyourinmaru. Jika setangkai atau dua tangkai kerapkali muncul—jika suasana hati sang kapten sedang gembira karena memenangkan sebuah pertarungan. Yang paling banyak adalah sepuluh tangkai—jika kejadian itu berhubungan dengan sahabat sejak kecilnya, Momo Hinamori. Contohnya saja, ketika bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu di Shinou Reijutsuin setelah tak bertatapan muka selama lima tahun, mendapatkan hadiah jepitan perunggu saat kelulusannya dari Akademi Shinigami, perayaan ulangtahunnya pertama kali, atau ketika gadis itu telah pulih setelah terluka parah saat peristiwa pengkhianatan Sousuke Aizen.

Atau lebih seringnya adalah saat melihat Hinamori tersenyum bahagia.

Namun, kali ini agak berbeda. Jumlah bunga hampir mencapai seratus.

Ini adalah pemandangan pertama kali bagi Hyourinmaru.

Zanpakutou bertipe es ini keluar dari lamunannya sewaktu Reiatsu yang cukup familiar menelusup ke wilayahnya. "Master, sepertinya _orang yang kita perbincangkan_ sedang berada di sekitar Anda."

"Apa?"

"Sebaiknya Anda pergi. Latihannya bisa kita lanjutkan nanti. Tidak bagus jika Anda terlalu sering membuat _perempuan itu_ menunggu."

Menarik sebelah alis tipisnya samar, Toushirou heran, sejak kapan Hyourinmaru punya hobi melontarkan saran padanya. Tetapi, benar juga,_ perempuan itu_sudah terlalu sering menantinya.

"Kupikir juga begitu."

Beberapa detik kemudian, sang Master keluar dari _inner world_ dengan berselimutkan debu salju, menyisakan sosok sang Zanpakutou yang bergeming menatap penuh makna padang bunga yang berkelopak putih enam helai.

Hyourinmaru lega badai salju hebat yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu saat Winter War, atau lebih tepatnya ketika Master-nya menikam Momo Hinamori—telah berakhir. Badai terburuk yang pernah ada, membuat salju hampir menenggelamkan sepenuhnya 'Dunia Ini' hingga menara—tempat ia bertumpu dan bernaung—hampir tak tampak lagi.

Dan badai itu perlahan berakhir saat Toushirou Hitsugaya mengikuti misi ini, dan berakhir cepat ketika sang kapten mulai akrab dengan _perempuan itu_. Di saat itulah, bunga ini muncul.

Bunga adalah manifestasi jika Master-nya merasakan kelegaan dan kebahagiaan. Lain halnya dengan badai salju yang malah manifestasi ketakutan, rasa sakit, dan kekhawatiran.

Jadi bisa disimpulkan, rasa yang dialami sang Master saat ini adalah rasa bahagia. Terdengar sederhana, tapi begitulah adanya. Kau barangkali sulit percaya jika sang Zanpakutou mengatakan: Akhir-akhir ini Kapten Divisi ke-10 sangat sering tersenyum bukan hanya dalam hati, namun senyum yang juga merekah di bibirnya.

Tapi percayalah! Karena dirinya adalah diri Toushirou Hitsugaya dari sisi yang lainnya.

Andaikan Hyourinmaru bisa bertemu dengan _perempuan itu_, ia akan menyampaikan terima kasih. Tetapi, tidak ada salahnya jika ia mengucapkannya sekarang walaupun orang yang dimaksud mustahil bisa mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Rukia Kuchiki."

.

.

.

.

.

Bersandar di batang pohon, Rukia mendekap kotak _bento_ di dadanya. Ia hanya menengok sekali ketika tiba di pinggir sungai, dan pemandangan pertama yang didapatnya adalah Kapten Divisi ke-10 yang sedang melakukan _Jinzen_. Mengetahui bahwa metode itu membutuhkan fokus tinggi, ia berdiri menunggu tanpa melakukan apa pun selain memandang langit gelap yang sedikit berawan.

Kemarin, beranjaknya Tim Bonny dari Totomi, mereka menyusuri sepuluh distrik seharian penuh. Dan hari ini, lebih dari lima provinsi telah dilewati, dan memutuskan untuk menghilangkan letih di penginapan Omi, distrik ke-47.

Berbekal tambahan uang dari kakaknya yang dititipkan pada Renji, Rukia sedikit boros hari ini dengan memborong beberapa bahan makanan di pasar sore Omi. Melatih kemampuan memasak, hampir tiga jam ia habiskan di dapur penginapan untuk mencoba resep makanan di buku resep yang dibelinya di distrik persinggahan kemarin.

Dan yang menjadi kelinci percobaan atas masakan barunya adalah Ganju dan Yuuichi. Dari komentar mereka, hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Meskipun Ganju mengatakan belum seenak masakan si kembar koki di rumahnya, Koganehiko dan Shiroganehiko, namun Yuuichi telah mengacungkan jempol dan berkata dengan mantap, "Enak!"

Karena alasan itulah, Rukia berdiri bersandar di pohon pinggir sungai. Sekalipun kapten itu telah mengatakan untuk jangan menunggunya seperti kejadian di Echigo, tapi ia tak sabaran untuk menyodorkan makanan ini pada si kapten yang pernah mengkritik masakannya.

Ketika Rukia menengok untuk kedua kalinya, memeriksa apakah Kapten Divisi ke-10 telah selesai, yang ditunggu ternyata telah berdiri di belakangnya yang entah telah berapa lama.

"Ma-maaf, jika saya mengganggu Anda, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Gadis ini memang telah cukup mengganggunya, namun Toushirou tak berniat mengatakannya. "Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?"

"Belum terlalu lama."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak perlu menungguku?"

"Maaf," kata Rukia. "Tapi saya pikir maksud perkataan Anda itu adalah menunggu di penginapan, bukan di sini."

Masuk akal. Salah Toushirou tidak menjelaskan hal itu.

Ia mendesah. "Lalu, untuk apa kau—"

"Membawakan Anda makanan," kata Rukia sembari menunjukkan kotak _bento_ dengan semangat membara, sampai-sampai kotak itu menyentuh hidung sang kapten. "Anda belum makan sejak siang tadi, kan?"

Toushirou bertanya-tanya: Apa gadis ini memerhatikannya terus? Karena kenyataannya, ia memang belum mengisi perut sejak enam jam yang lalu. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini," ujarnya, setelah menurunkan pelan kotak makanan karena menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata si Kuchiki santai. "Jika Anda merasa Anda membuat saya repot, Anda salah besar. Saya senang melakukannya. Apalagi, hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan," jelasnya. "Anda telah banyak membantu saya, dan juga Yuuichi. Jadi anggap saja ini balas budi." Ia menunggu waswas keputusan Toushirou. Padahal hanya menyantap masakannya. Tapi kapten ini susah amat dibujuknya.

"Terserah kau saja."

Dan senyum lebar mengembang ketika tangan Kapten Divisi ke-10 mengambil kotak _bento_ dengan pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Hitsugaya-taichou? Enak?" Begitu antusias Rukia menanyakan rasa masakannya setelah memohon dengan 1001 cara agar kapten jenius ini mau mencicipinya.

"Lumayan."

Senyum merekah Rukia langsung melengkung ke bawah.

Sepasang Shinigami ini sekarang duduk berdampingan di atas batu besar tempat Toushirou melakukan _Jinzen_ barusan.

"Tidak bisakah Anda mengatakannya enak?" Rukia menggumam sembari menggerutu.

"Jadi, kau menyuruhku berbohong?"

"Eh? Saya tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya … Ya, sudahlah." Ia selalu menjadi pihak yang kalah jika harus berdebat dengan kapten yang masih setia melahap makanan yang dibuatnya. Padahal, Ganju dan Yuuichi sudah mengatakan enak, namun kapten ini tetap bersikukuh mengatakan lumayan.

Tanpa diketahuinya, Toushirou tersenyum menang. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Kuchiki?" katanya. "Apa buah kesukaanmu?"

Rukia hening sebentar, hingga ia berdecak heran, "Hah?"

"Tidak," Toushirou cepat mengoreksi seolah ia baru melakukan sesuatu di luar kesadarannya. "Anggap saja, aku tidak pernah menanyakannya."

"Mentimun." Sumpit di kotak _bento_ terhenti seiring Toushirou menoleh pada Shinigami yang menanggapi pertanyaan asal-asalannya. "Buah favorit saya, buah mentimun."

Toushirou mengangguk-angguk ringan. "Oh, pantas saja."

"Apanya?"

Sambil memberi senyum jahil, Toushirou menyimpulkan, "Pantas semua masakanmu rasanya hambar."

"Hah? Apa maksud Anda? Memang apa hubungannya buah favorit dengan rasa masakan?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah dengar?" ucapnya. "Kata orang-orang, rasa masakan seseorang sering tergantung pada rasa buah kesukaannya."

"Tidak masuk akal," Rukia membantah. Seumur hidup ia belum pernah mendengar ataupun membaca hukum seperti itu. Kapten di sampingnya pasti sedang mengada-ada atau mencari cara lain mengejek masakannya yang rasanya … emm… selalu hambar. Rukia akui itu.

"Terserah, kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi, begitulah kenyataannya."

Hampir saja Rukia percaya namun sebelum ia teringat percakapan panjang dirinya dengan Obaa-sama di Junrinan. "Kalau begitu, selera masakan kesukaan Anda yang rasanya manis sekali, ya, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Hah?"

"Karena buah kesukaan Anda adalah semangka." Kali ini Rukia yang memberinya senyum jahil.

"Ba-bagaimana kautahu?"

Skakmat!

Rukia punya senjata membalas kapten yang sok menghina rasa masakannya. "Obaa-sama yang memberitahu saya. Kata Obaa-sama, waktu Anda kecil dulu, Anda bisa menghabiskan sepuluh buah semangka dalam sehari."

Wajah Toushirou memerah malu seperti tomat yang kelewat matang. Tak ada seorang pun di Batalion 13 yang mengetahui tentang buah kesukaannya, kecuali Hinamori. Anggapan kalau yang menyukai buah ini tampak kekanak-kanakan, ia menyembunyikan aib ini rapat-rapat.

"Katanya lagi, Anda bisa saja menangis jika tidak menyantap semangka dalam sehari."

"Itu tidak benar," Toushirou berusaha berkilah.

"Obaa-sama yang mengatakannya, mustahil Obaa-sama berbohong." Ha-ha-ha, Rukia tidak terpengaruh dengan upaya berdalih si kapten.

Rahasia kapten termuda Batalion 13 sudah terbongkar.

"Saya jadi penasaran, mengapa Anda bisa bertahan tidak makan semangka jika berada di Seireitei?"

"Jangan bahas lagi."

"Jika Anda mau, besok pagi kita bisa singgah di pasar untuk membeli semangka."

Kesabarannya semakin menipis. "Kuchiki…"

"Baiklah," Rukia menyerah setelah pemuda ini memasang tampang tidak ingin meneruskan topik ini. "Saya tidak akan membahasnya."

Beberapa saat, tak ada dari mereka yang bicara. Hanya ada suara tawa-tawa kecil dari Rukia atau Toushirou yang berusaha keras mengabaikan tawa itu dengan berfokus menyantap makanannya.

"Ini." Pemuda bertinggi badan empat kaki empat inci ini menyodorkan kotak _bento_ketika gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya masih asyik senyum-senyum sendiri.

Rukia menganga. Kotak makanan bersih mengkilap, sama sekali tak ada sisa. Dan refleks saja, kalimat ini meluncur mulus dari mulutnya, "Padahal tadi mengejek, tapi dihabiskan juga."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Eh? Tidak ada. Saya tidak bilang apa-apa," bohongnya.

Toushirou berdiri, disusul Rukia yang meletakkan kotak _bento_-nya terlebih dahulu. Ketika tangan bersiap mengambilnya, di saat itulah insiden kotak _bento_ terjadi. Balok kayu Hyourinmaru menyenggol si kotak makanan ketika si pemilik Zanpakutou melangkah.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Serta merta Toushirou menoleh cepat setelah mendengar Rukia menjerit histeris. "Ada apa?"

"Kotak _bento_-nya!" Rukia mengarahkan telunjuk pada kotak _bento _yang terbawa arus sungai.

Menghela napas panjang, Toushirou pikir apa. "Kau bisa membelinya lagi."

Rukia membalas tatapan meremehkan si kapten dengan tatapan sengit. "Kalau Anda tidak mau mengambilnya, ya sudah, saya sendiri saja yang mengambilnya." Ia bergegas menuruni batu mencari kayu panjang, tidak mengacuhkan si kapten jenius yang menatapnya tak percaya dengan kepeduliannya pada kotak makanan yang bisa diganti dengan mudah. Setelah menemukan yang dicari, Rukia mengulurkan kayu ke tengah sungai. "Iiih, tidak sampai."

"Sini." Toushirou merenggut kayu tanpa permisi, lalu menyambungkannya dengan ranting tebal dengan tali yang entah ia temukan dari mana. "Bikin repot saja."

"Maaf."

Ia langsung berfokus menjulurkan kayu ketika Rukia tersenyum senang. Jangan-jangan gadis ini sengaja lagi. Saat sisa beberapa senti kayu menelusup masuk ke pegangan kotak _bento_, arus airnya mengalir lebih cepat.

"Gawat. Depan sana ada air terjun," Rukia memperingati.

"Cih!"

Toushirou menelantarkan kayunya begitu saja. Pandangan menyisir sekitarnya, mencari pohon yang bisa menunjang ide jeniusnya. Ketika menemukan yang dicari, ia memanjat pohon—yang dahannya memanjang ke tengah sungai—dengan begitu mudahnya bagai kera bersurai putih. Membalikkan tubuh dengan dada berhadapan dengan langit, dan kaki yang mengapit kuat dahan pohon sebagai satu-satunya pertahanan yang membuat punggungnya tak berbenturan dengan aliran sungai, Toushirou menunggu beberapa detik hingga kotak _bento_ melalui jalur di mana ia menanti.

Namun, sebelum kotak itu tiba di tangannya, si gadis Kuchiki ikut memanjat ke dahan pohon tempatnya berada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Toushirou panik.

"Membantu Anda."

"Bodoh!" umpatnya dengan alasan polos Rukia. "Turun sekarang sebelum—"

Oh, tidak!

Bunyi kertakan dahan terdengar. Dahan pohon tidak cukup kuat untuk menopang gabungan berat tubuh mereka sehingga sepasang Shinigami ini kompak terjun ke sungai. Tidak perlu cemas, kedalamannya hanya sepinggang. Tapi berenang di malam hari bukanlah aktivitas yang baik jika kau ingin terhindar dari pilek.

"Maaf, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushirou tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Ia langsung meraih kotak makanan terkutuk—yang telah membuatnya basah kuyup—ketika benda itu melintas di sampingnya. "Ini. Kotak _bento_ kesayanganmu," ia menyodorkannya malas sembari berkata sarkastis. "Memang berapa harganya sih?"

Sepertinya Rukia tak peka jika pemuda ini sedang kesal dengan berujar, "Barangkali harganya sama dengan satu buah semangka."

"Kau mencoba mengejekku lagi?"

"Tidak."

Tak punya niat berdebat ketika dingin sudah menguasai setiap inci tubuh, Toushirou melangkah sempoyongan keluar dari sungai, dan Rukia pun mengikuti keputusannya dengan mengekorinya. Si kapten merengut ketika adik Kapten Divisi ke-6 berlagak bicara bijak, "Menyukai buah semangka bukanlah hal buruk, Hitsugaya-taichou. Kenapa Anda harus malu?"

"Berisik."

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya akan membelikan dua buah semangka. Saya janji."

"Cerewet."

"Saya serius, Hitsugaya-taichou. Saya akan menepati janji saya."

Oh! Sepertinya hari-hari Toushirou dengan cecaran semangka akan dimulai malam ini hingga hari-hari berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ganju terheran-heran dengan pemandangan yang langsung menyambutnya di pagi ini. Sepasang Shinigami kompak mengidap penyakit flu. Walhasil, perjalanan mereka tertunda beberapa jam. Mengira ini adalah kontak batin dari mereka berdua, yah, karena Ganju berpikir begitulah dampaknya jika dua orang memiliki hubungan khusus. Namun perkiraan itu terbantahkan ketika melihat sepasang kimono terjemur di beranda penginapan.

Jangan bilang, mereka sudah menyusun jadwal kencan dengan berenang bersama-sama di malam hari.

Ganju, Ganju. Ia mulai berpikiran di luar batas normal.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia merangkak ke samping Toushirou—yang masih mengistirahatkan tubuh di _futon_ di saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00—bersiap menggodanya.

Ia mengutarakan dugaan memalukannya itu sambil mengedipkan mata, "Toushirou, semalam kau dan Kuchiki …" ia melanjut dengan berbisik karena takut Yuuichi yang setengah tertidur di sampingnya, mendengarnya. Tampaknya, perbincangan itu tak pantas didengar anak kecil.

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Bencana besar.

Tidak sampai tiga detik setelah Ganju menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak, Toushirou meraih balok Hyourinmaru dan menyentakkannya kasar ke daerah … err … sensitif si pria pengoleksi babi hutan, membuat si korban menjerit sakit yang frekuensi suaranya mampu menggetarkan penginapan untuk sesaat.

Dan akibatnya, mereka terpaksa melanjutkan perjalanan menuju distrik ke-48 ketika matahari telah menjulang di atas kepala karena harus menunggu adik Kuukaku Shiba meredakan pekikan sakit yang berlangsung hampir tiga jam penuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Distrik yang berada di Rukongai Utara sedikit berbeda dengan distrik di Rukongai Barat, Timur, dan Selatan. Distrik di wilayah ini lebih didominasi dengan distrik yang luas wilayahnya terbilang kecil ketimbang distrik di tiga bagian Rukongai yang lainnya. Karena hal itu, dengan kecepatan normal, seharusnya Tim Bonny mampu melalui tiga puluh distrik hanya dalam waktu sehari. Namun, karena kasus flu dan kasus Ganju yang menjerit sakit, rencana tiba di Kusajishi malam hari ini hancur total. Sehingga terpaksa menghabiskan malam di distrik ke-70.

Tidak ingin perjalanan mereka semakin memakan waktu, mereka bertolak dari distrik ke-70 menuju Kusajishi sebelum matahari menyingsing. Dan mereka tiba di distrik ke-79 saat menjelang sore hari. Sesuai perhitungan Toushirou.

Ketika sisa beberapa puluh meter tiba di perbatasan Kusajishi dan provinsi ke-78, Ganju yang masih merasa kesal dengan peristiwa kemarin menghela Tony lebih cepat untuk mendahului Toushirou. Dan setelah berada di depan, ia berteriak sombong, "Aku mengalahkanmu, Toushirou!"

Namun, kemenangan berubah menjadi malapetaka ketika ia tepat melalui papan perbatasan. Tony tersandung tali yang terbenam di dedaunan yang berserakan sehingga dua orang yang menungganginya terpela—

Tidak! Ganju dan Yuuichi yang semestinya terpelanting keras ke depan malah tersangkut jaring jebakan dan terangkat ke atas bersama babi hutannya.

Toushirou langsung mengerem Conny. Belum sempat ia mencerna kejadian yang barusan terjadi pada _partner_ –nya di depan, kurungan muncul dari atas dan menggukungnya bersama dengan Rukia. Ia merasa terhina di penjara dengan kurungan yang lebih mirip sangkar burung raksasa. Memangnya, ia adalah salah satu spesies unggas.

"Nyam, nyam, nyam. Hari ini kita bisa makan daging."

"Enaknya, menu yang paling cocok apa, ya? Ah, aku tahu. Sup babi."

"Bodoh! Lebih enak dibuat sate babi."

Warga Kusajishi muncul dari balik pohon dengan menyeringai licik layaknya seorang pengecut.

"Kalian semua bodoh! Tidak ada yang lebih enak selain menyiksa dua Shinigami di depan kita," kata salah satu warga. "Oh, iya, maaf sebelumnya. Selamat datang, Shinigami!" Ia membungkuk seolah menghormati kedatangan mereka. Lalu, ia mengacungkan telunjuk. "Dan satu hal, jangan harap kalian bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup."

Sepertinya benar apa kata Ganju kalau keputusan ke Kusajishi sama saja cari mati. Ini sama saja masuk ke perangkap iblis dengan suka rela. Menyesal pun sudah tak ada artinya karena kesempatan mundur sama sekali nihil.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**[1] Jinzen **: sebuah metode Shinigami agar bisa berbicara dengan Zanpakutou-nya dengan membuat pikiran mereka menyatu

**A/N :** Sebelum ke fic, sy mau ngucapin: "Selamat Lebaran Bagi yang Merayakannya." Maafin Ray kalau punya salah, ya.

Oke! Balik ke fic. Ch ini sy gambarin inner world Hyourinmaru, untuk lebih jelasin perasaan Shiro ke Rukia. Inner world Hyourinmaru itu cuma karangan sy aja kok. Juga masalah buah dan rasa masakan yang diperdebat Shiro ma Rukia, itu cuma karangan gaje author.

Lalu masalah kalau ga ada yg tahu buah kesukaan Shiro itu semangka di Seireitei kecuali Hinamori, karena di manga atau anime kayaknya ga pernah dibahas ato sy ga pernah ngeliat Toshiro makan semangka sejak jd Shinigami, jd sy nyimpulinnya gitu. Maaf jk sy salah, ya. Lalu masalah gosip Ichigo ma Rukia, masa' sih mereka ga pernah digosipin di Seireitei ttg hubungan mereka.

Ya, gitu aja. Ray ga mau cuap-cuap panjang lebar. Yosh, **Sampai Jumpa Lagi** di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**27 Agustus 2012**


	14. Chapter 14

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Bleach 4ever—**Sama2./ Eh, masa' sih? Padahal ga bermaksud beri bumbu humor tuk ch kemarin.

**anna chan—**Tuk masalah typo & missing words, sy bener2 minta maaf, Anna-chan. Setelah ngetik ch kemarin di lappi-nya kakak, sy cek, udah bersih typo. Eh, pas ngapdetnya di kompi warnet, ga tau kenapa, ms. word kompi di sana hilangin banyak banget spasinya. N pas publish-nya, eh malah banyak banget kata yg ngilang. Tp, udah sy edit kok hr itu jg. Jd, klw Anna-chan mau bc lg, boleh jg. Maaf buat Anna-chan n Readers lain terganggu, ya./ Eh? Kok ngeberitau malah dianggap dosa. Sy malah seneng lho. Klw ada lg typo di ch ini yg ngeganggu, beritau aja, ya. Jgn sungkan2, Anna-chan.

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing) : **_Kiki RyuEunTeuk__ | Azalea Yukiko | Kujo Kasuza Pha__n__tomhive | __Kie2Kei | Uchiha Osy_

.

**Selamat Membaca!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushirou Hitsugaya**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

.

**Warning :****  
****Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo (berseliweran(?) kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain.**

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

**Peringatan Khusus :**  
Chapter terpanjang, **28 halaman word** (tidak termasuk balasan review, A/N, & disclaimer)

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**North Rukongai Arc**

.

**# 5 #**

**Amukan Hyourinmaru di Distrik Neraka. Selamat Bergabung, Seizo!**

.

.

.

**[Kusajishi, Distrik ke-79]**

Ganju memberengut lantaran ia dengan mudahnya terperangkap jebakan bodoh ini. Ia meraih belati yang tersemat di _obi_-nya, lalu memotong jaring. Sayangnya, ia tidak menyiapkan rencana selanjutnya dengan jatuh terjerembab dari ketinggian dua meter. Dan ia pun harus merelakan perut kebanggaannya menjadi pendaratan Tony dan Yuuichi.

Jika ditanya dengan keadaan sepasang Shinigami. Sama halnya dengan Ganju. Meskipun jebakan sangkar burung raksasa terbuat dari besi, hanya sekali tebasan Hyourinmaru, kurungan yang secara tak langsung telah menghina harga diri Kapten Divisi ke-10—sudah tak berbentuk.

Kalau boleh beri saran, seharusnya kawanan Kusajishi menggunakan jebakan yang lebih berkualitas. Jebakan yang mampu menyerap Reiryoku, misalnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ...?" pria berjambul merah—yang tak sampai semenit mengejek sombong—menunjuk dengan jari gemetar. Perlahan namun tak pasti, ia melangkah mundur.

"Mereka, Monster!"

"Mereka, Iblis!"

"Mereka, Penyihir!"

O-oke, sayang sekali tebakan ketiga pria dengan potongan rambut yang agak lucu ini, tidak ada yang benar. Yang sebelah kiri, kepalanya botak sebelah kanan; yang sebelah kanan, kepalanya botak sebelah kiri; yang tengah, kepalanya botak bagian tengah pula—seperti lintasan balapan.

Toushirou menghela napas. Ini bukannya wilayah iblis, tapi wilayah warga yang tak waras. Ia maju mendekati mereka dengan Hyourinmaru yang masih belum tersarung. Kawanan Kusajishi mundur. Ia semakin maju, preman-preman semakin mundur.

"Jangan mendekat, Penyihir!" si Botak Kiri merentangkan tangan, menghalangi Toushirou yang beringsut menghampiri.

Alis tipis putih tertarik ke atas. Bukankah tadi pria berjambul merah sudah bilang mereka Shinigami? Sejak kapan statusnya berubah? "Siapa pemimpin distrik ini? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," tanya Toushirou lugas, tidak ambil pusing dengan julukan barunya.

"Untuk apa kau bertemu dengan Tuan Touba?" si Jambul Merah menyahut di belakang pohon. Ia menengok dengan takut-takut. Berbeda dengan sikap pongahnya sewaktu menyambut tamu tak diundang ini.

Toushirou menoleh. "Touba? Dia pemimpin Kusajishi?"

"Kenapa kau terkejut, Bocah Shinigami? Seharusnya kau lebih tahu itu. Ini Kusajishi, bukan Echigo atau Omi."

Pemilihan pemimpin dan pembagian distrik di Rukongai memang menjadi salah satu tugas semua divisi. Namun, divisi Toushirou memegang pengawasan di 25 distrik pertama di Rukongai Barat. Ia memutar otak, divisi mana yang menanggung tanggung jawab di 25 distrik terakhir di Rukongai Utara? Ah, ia ingat. Pantas saja. Yang diberi tugas adalah divisi paling malas mengurus hal seperti ini. Divisi ke-11.

Semestinya ia tidak heran, pemimpin Kusajishi adalah pria yang dijuluki 'Ketua Berandalan Kusajishi'—Touba. Tak ada aturan resmi di distrik ini bahwa syarat pemimpin adalah mereka yang berasal dari kalangan terhormat. Di sini berlaku Hukum Rimba: Siapa yang Kuat, Dialah yang Berkuasa.

"Apa maksudmu ... Touba yang pernah bekerja sama dengan Bount?" tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu Bount. Aku baru ada di sini sebulan yang lalu. Tapi, di Kusajishi hanya ada satu Tuan Touba."

Tidak salah lagi. Ini akan sulit.

"Bawa aku bertemu dengannya!" kembali Toushirou memerintah.

"Untuk apa dulu kalian ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Touba? Jangan-jangan kalian akan—" suara si Jambul Merah terhenti. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kakinya yang telanjang. Ketika menengok ke bawah, es menapaki kelima jari menuju mata kaki dan dalam sekejap telah mencapai setengah betisnya. Es dari _katana _Shinigami berambut putih yang tertancap di tanah memunculkan jalur es hingga ke tempatnya berdiri, siap membekukan tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa menunggu keputusanmu, mau mengantarku atau tidak. Tapi sayang sekali, es itu tidak bisa menunggu lama."

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

Toushirou menarik Hyourinmaru dari tanah lalu menyarungkannya.

"Eh, esnya? Kenapa ...?" Pedang telah dicabut, tapi es yang mengepung dari ujung kaki hingga di bawah ketiak si pria, belum retak.

"Setelah aku bertemu dengan Touba, baru aku membebaskanmu."

"Apa!" warna kebiruan pucat mulai menjalar di wajahnya. Berarti sepanjang perjalanan, ia harus berusaha sendiri agar darahnya tidak membeku. Atau lebih buruknya lagi, ia bakal bergerak kaku layaknya boneka es.

"Oi, oi, mengapa dari tadi hanya dia yang kau ajak bicara?" Ganju mendadak muncul ke tengah-tengah dan menceletuk mengeluh. Dari awal ia tak digubris, dan dianggap sama sekali tidak ada. "Aku juga salah satu dari mereka," tunjuknya pada sepasang Shinigami.

"Benarkah? Mengapa dari tadi aku tidak melihatmu, Hidung Besar?" Meskipun membeku, Jambul Merah masih punya nyali mengolok.

Ganju mengorek telinganya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar, ia baru saja diejek. "Kau bilang apa, Jambul Mie?"

Si Jambul Mie—eh, si Jambul Merah maju. Menyungging bibir atas, ia melotot. "Bilang sekali lagi? Jambul Mie? Hah! Kau iri dengan rambutku, ya, Alis Tebal?"

Tadi 'Hidung Besar', sekarang 'Alis Tebal'. Ganju mulai geram. "Sekali lagi kau mengejek Ganju-sama, kau tidak akan bisa hidup lama."

"'Ganju-sama'?" ulang si Jambul Merah terkekeh. "Kau menghina dirimu sendiri, Kuda Nil."

Oh, ini sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Ganju berteriak—tidak—tepatnya meraung beringas. Baru saja ia mengambil ancang-ancang, siap menyulut perang konyol setidaknya hingga Toushirou berteriak murka, "BERHENTI BICARA ATAU KALIAN INGIN KUJADIKAN PINGUIN ES."

Serempak si Hidung Besar dan si Jambul Mie mengatup mulut rapat-rapat. Frekuensi suara si kapten bahkan sampai membuat Rukia terkesiap, sementara Yuuichi harus bersembunyi gemetar di belakangnya.

Tidak ingin mengambil resiko, sepasang rival ini berjalan patuh seperti pinguin. Kawanan Kusajishi lain pun mengikuti sembari berbisik pada si Jambul Mie alias si Jambul Merah kalau mereka akan kena hukuman dari Tuan Touba karena membawa para penyihir ini tanpa meminta izin dulu padanya. Namun, yang ditanya hanya menjawab tidak ada pilihan lain, atau sepertinya orang-orang ini tak berbahaya.

Kemudian perjalanan didominasi dengan perdebatan 'Siapa yang Paling Jelek, si Jambul Mie atau si Hidung Besar?'. Siapa yang mendapat suara terbanyak, ia harus menggendong lawannya di punggung setiap 250 meter. Di permainan ini, si pemenang-lah yang mendapat hukuman.

Dan permainan bodoh itu baru berhenti ketika Toushirou kembali mengumbar ancaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman alias markas pasukan Touba berbeda dengan perumahan kumuh yang memenuhi wilayah Kusajishi. Setidaknya kediaman ini masih sangat layak huni. Tempat ini tidak mirip markas pada umumnya. Bukan markas seperti yang dibayangkan—tempat untuk menyusun rencana atau penyimpanan berkas-berkas—malah seperti tempat umum (setidaknya kata umum yang lazim bagi daerah sekumuh Kusajishi). Tempat ini berisi kegiatan yang tak pantas didatangi anak seumuran Yuuichi.

Seperti hari biasanya, hari ini pun sama saat kedatangan Toushirou dan lainnya. Pengunjung begitu sesak.

Melihat kedatangan orang asing, Touba tidak segan-segan menghentikan kesenangan warga dan mengusir mereka. Ia tidak melakukan perlawanan seperti orang lain bahkan setelah si Jambul Merah mengatakan bahwa dua dari mereka adalah Shinigami. Atau seusai dua orang kaki tangannya—yang pernah berseteru dengan Shinigami ini di Junrinan dan Sunpu—memberitahu: orang-orang inilah yang menyebabkan mereka menanggung rugi. Contohnya: gara-gara Shinigami ini, mereka tidak berhasil membunuh Choro (pemimpin Rukongai Barat) dan akibatnya mereka tidak dapat bayaran dari orang yang memerintah, dan uang yang dicuri oleh Yuuichi belum dikembalikan; atau bisnis penipuan mereka tentang Puba di Sunpu hancur total.

Itu semua karena campur tangan kelompok babi hutan ini.

Namun sebejat-bejatnya pemimpin berandalan Kusajishi, ia masih punya hormat terhadap tamu. Apalagi setelah melihat ketidaknyamanan dari Shinigami berambut putih digoda oleh wanita-wanitanya, atau Nona Shinigami yang terlihat risi lantaran mendapat siulan dan kedipan mata dari orang tua hidung belang. Lagi pula ada seorang anak kecil di antara mereka, dan pemandangan tadi sungguh tidak bagus bagi perkembangan mental bocah itu.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu datang ke sini, Tuan Shinigami? Ingin mengacaukan bisnisku lagi?" Touba bicara santai seolah ini bukanlah sekali saja ia mendapat seorang tamu dari Seireitei. Ia duduk bersila dengan dua orang kepercayaannya di kiri dan kanannya—si _Pachinko_ dan rekannya.

"_Aniki_, sebaiknya tagih uang yang belum dikembalikan oleh mereka," usul rekan si _Pachinko_, tidak sungkan-sungkan mengeraskan suaranya.

"Saya setuju dengan usul Hideki-niisan," si _Pachinko_ mendukung.

Touba mengibaskan tangan, isyarat untuk jangan mementingkan topik itu dulu saat ini.

"Sebenarnya, kami datang ke sini tidak ada urusan denganmu."

Hideki serta merta berdiri dengan menggemeretakkan gigi geram. "Beraninya kau bicara tidak sopan pada Tuan—" tangannya siap mencabut _kodachi_ yang tersemat di pinggang depannya namun terhenti oleh Touba.

"Sudah, Hideki! Dengarkan dia dulu."

Emosi Hideki belum reda, tapi ia duduk kembali tanpa melepas tatapan tajamnya pada Toushirou.

"Kami datang ke sini untuk mencari seseorang," kata si kapten. "Dan aku harap—kau sebagai orang yang dianggap warga di sini sebagai pemimpin, mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang."

Touba tersenyum samar. Pemuda di depannya ini sungguh blak-blakan. Dipikirnya mungkin, ia tidak menangkap nada sarkasme dari kalimatnya tadi bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memenuhi persyaratan sebagai pemimpin Kusajishi. "Aku pun berharap sama," ujarnya, mengabaikan ketidaksopanan pemuda ini. "Siapa yang kau cari?"

"Seizo Harugasaki."

"Se-Seizo?" sahut si _Pachinko_ gagap. Sepertinya orang yang dicari cukup dikenal.

"_Aniki_ ..." Hideki mendesis gelisah.

"Tidak mengejutkan. Aku sudah menduga dari awal orang yang kalian cari adalah pria itu," kata Touba kalem.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa? Kau mencarinya tanpa tahu siapa dia?" Touba tampak terkejut.

Saat itulah Toushirou tahu apa maksud perkataan Ran'Tao bahwa ia akan lebih memercayai pria bernama Harugasaki. "Maksudmu, dia—"

"—mantan Shinigami."

.

.

.

.

.

Pria dengan rambut merah pucat yang terkuncir, mencangkul di tengah kebun wortel, ditemani tiga pria botak aneh (yang menyebut Toushirou dan yang lainnya sebagai penyihir).

"Itu ... Seizo Harugasaki?" tanya Rukia ragu. Penampilan sungguh kontras dengan warga Kusajishi lain, setidaknya gaya rambut yang masih bisa dikatakan normal.

"Iya," kata si Jambul Merah. Dirinya yang ditugaskan mengantar mereka karena ia-lah pelaku yang membawa orang-orang ini ke Kusajishi. Lagi pula, ia tinggal bersama Seizo dan Trio Kembar Botak.

"Apa dia benar-benar ... Shinigami?" Ganju masih tak percaya. Kalau orang itu Shinigami, mengapa berada di sini? Apa orang itu dibuang?

"Dulunya, Hidung Besar. Sekarang dia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi. Dia sekarang hanya sebatas _konpaku_ seperti kami."

"Gan-ju-Shi-ba, Jambul Mie," Ganju membetulkan dengan galak.

"Terserah!" ia mengabaikan.

"Berhenti berdebat, dan cepat panggil dia!" perintah Toushirou.

Si Jambul Merah menggumam gerutu. Shinigami ini selalu saja sok memerintah, tapi akhirnya ia memanggil juga. "Seizo-san! Seizo-san!"

Seizo menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Ia beraut terkejut ketika mendapati dua orang yang tak asing berdiri di pinggir kebun lobak. Ia menyerahkan cangkul pada salah satu si kembar botak, dan menghampiri mereka.

"Seizo-san, mereka datang dari Seireitei, datang ke sini untuk mencarimu," jelas si Jambul Merah begitu pria berbadan kekar dan bermata sayu itu tiba di tempat mereka.

Seizo memandang sebentar sepasang Shinigami lalu beralih pada si Jambul. "Katsumoto, bantu si Kembar."

Si Jambul Merah alias Katsumoto menelengkan kepala, memeriksa apa yang bisa dilakukan si kembar jika ditinggal sendirian. Di sana, kembar tiga itu berebutan cangkul yang hanya satu buah. Katsumoto mendesah. "Aku mengerti." Sebelum pertengkaran biasa berubah menjadi pertikaian berdarah, ia bergegas ke sana, meninggalkan Seizo bersama dengan orang-orang yang mencarinya.

"Saya bermimpi apa semalam, kedatangan dua orang tamu terhormat. Hitsugaya-taichou dan Kuchiki-hime," Seizo berujar sopan sambil membungkuk hormat.

Toushirou dan Rukia tersentak.

"Kau ... mengenal kami?" Toushirou berucap lambat-lambat dengan nada tak percaya. Kendatipun Touba sudah bilang bahwa Seizo adalah mantan Shinigami, dan ia pun telah menduganya sebelum itu, ia masih sulit percaya pria di hadapannya ini pernah tergabung sebagai prajurit Batalion 13. Bagaimanapun, sepanjang karir sebagai Shinigami, ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu langsung wajah seseorang yang dibuang dari Seireitei.

Kalau memang alasan pria ini berada di Kusajishi karena dibuang.

"Tentu saja. Saya baru beberapa minggu lalu keluar dari Seireitei, mustahil saya melupakan orang-orang di sana," Seizou menimpali ramah. "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan di dalam saja, sekalian saya ingin mendengar tujuan Anda jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk mencari saya."

Maksud 'di dalam' adalah sebuah rumah reyot bertingkat tiga yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketimbang markas Touba, gubuk Seizo lebih luas. Kata gubuk barangkali tidak cocok karena rumah ini terdiri atas sepuluh kamar: empat kamar masing-masing di lantai dua dan tiga, dan dua kamar dilantai satu; satu dapur umum; satu ruang tamu; tiga buah WC umum; sama-sama berada di lantai satu. Tapi dengan dinding kayu yang telah lapuk, bisa-bisa sekali hentakan angin langsung roboh; dan atap dari daun rumbia di mana semua penghuni harus meletakkan ember ketika hujan deras mengguyur; kediaman ini masih jauh dari kata mewah. Yah, setidaknya masih layak huni.

Sepintas dilihat, rumah ini mirip penginapan. Bedanya, penghuninya membayar dengan bekerja di kebun dan kandang badak. Lebih tepatnya, ini tempat penampungan bagi warga baru di Kusajishi seperti Katsumoto dan si kembar botak. Seizo bertekad: ia ingin menunjukkan cara yang lebih baik—dibanding merampok dan membunuh untuk mendapatkan uang—saat kembali ke kampung halamannya. Benar! Ia lahir di sini, di Kusajishi. Sayangnya, tidak semua warga searah dengan cara berpikir Seizo. Mereka yang berprinsip berbeda mengikuti Touba.

Namun, bukan hanya itu sisi menariknya sejak kembalinya Seizo beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kabarnya, ia dan Touba adalah sahabat sekaligus saingan sejak kecil, dan masih bertahan hingga detik ini. Jadi biarpun berbeda prinsip, mereka menjalani kehidupan damai. Hanya sesekali saja kok mereka berseteru, itu pun hanya masalah sepele.

Inilah besarnya toleransi di distrik Kusajishi.

Tampak aneh. Tentu. Kusajishi menjadi distrik yang berbeda sejak kembalinya pria mantan Shinigami ini. Karena itu, ia menjadi orang kedua yang dihormati setelah Touba.

Omong-omong tentang Shinigami, Seizo juga memberitahu kalau ia adalah mantan prajurit dari divisi ke-11. Terlibat sebuah pertarungan dengan Hollow—yang memiliki kekuatan khusus menyerap Reiryoku—membuat kekuatan Shinigami-nya tidak kembali. Akibatnya, ia harus keluar dari Seireitei dan menjalani kehidupan layaknya _konpaku_.

Hal itu membuat Rukia teringat, mengapa namanya tidak asing di telinganya. Lantaran Ichigo pernah bilang tentang pria divisi ke-11 yang memiliki kelakuan berbeda dari bawahan Zaraki-taichou yang lainnya. Pria ramah dan seorang ahli pedang yang tangguh. Itulah Seizo Harugasaki.

Dan juga seorang pria yang masih memiliki semangat seorang Shinigami. Lihat saja, ketika Toushirou meminta Seizo untuk jangan memanggilnya 'Hitsugaya-taichou' karena pria ini bukan Shinigami lagi. Tapi, Seizo menolak halus. Katanya: kekuatan Shinigami mungkin telah lenyap dari tubuhnya, namun tekad dan keteguhan Batalion 13 masih terpatri kuat dalam dadanya.

Dan ia masih sangat menghormati para kapten di Seireitei, dan pasti juga berlaku untuk kapten termuda ini.

Setibanya di ruang tengah, duduk di _tatami_ jerami, tanpa berlama-lama Toushirou menjelaskan tujuan mereka datang jauh-jauh ke Kusajishi dan menemui pria yang duduk bertelut di depannya. Tentang misi mereka bertemu Puba di Mikawa. Setelahnya, ia menyodorkan secarik surat yang diberikan Ran'Tao.

Sebelum membaca surat, Seizo menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Ran'Tao. Bertemu secara tak sengaja di Sunpu, lalu memiliki nasib yang sama (dikeluarkan dari Seireitei), mereka menjadi teman baik dalam waktu yang singkat. Dan wanita ilmuwan itu pernah mengajaknya ke Mikawa bertemu _informan_ itu, dalam arti ia pernah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri _informan_ misterius bernama Puba. Tapi, tetap saja—seperti Ran'Tao—ia menolak menjelaskan ciri-ciri Puba ketika Ganju bertanya.

Tak begitu lama perhatiannya berkutat dengan surat, Seizo menutupnya perlahan dan meletakkannya di samping. Ia menatap mereka berempat bergiliran, dan saat ia tiba pada sepasang iris mata _turquoise_ sang kapten jenius, ia tersenyum, dan memutuskan mantap.

"Tentu saja, saya akan membantu Anda, Hitsugaya-taichou. Sungguh kehormatan menjalankan misi bersama Kapten Divisi ke-10."

.

.

.

.

.

Ganju, Katsumoto, dan si kembar botak, lagi-lagi melakukan permainan bodoh. Siapa yang bisa menebak dengan benar, berapa lama lampu padam dan hidup kembali, ia bisa menendang bokong pemain yang salah terka. Kebetulan kamar Katsumoto di lantai tiga adalah kamar yang pas untuk melakukan permainan tersebut. Lampunya mengalami kerusakan parah. Sebentar menyala, sebentar mati.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang.

Lelah batin dan jasmani—sepuluh putaran Katsumoto selalu menjadi pihak yang kalah dan bokongnya telah memerah perih—ia mundur dari permainan meskipun Ganju menyorakinya pengecut. Keluar ke beranda, ia menguap lebar. Mulut yang menganga terkatup kembali ketika ia melihat bocah berambut coklat ikal sibuk membaca buku bergambar yang entah ditemukan di mana. Ia lupa kalau Ganju membawa anak kecil ke kamar ini. Niatnya sih untuk ikut bermain, tapi permainan itu tidak pantas untuk anak kecil.

"Heh, kau suka membaca buku, Bocah?" Katsumoto duduk bersila di sampingnya di papan beranda.

Yuuichi mengangguk. "Kata mama, aku akan jadi orang pintar kalau rajin membaca buku."

"Oh," Katsumoto menyetujui dengan kering. "Eh ... namamu siapa lagi? Aku lupa."

"Yuuichi. Yuuichi Shibata."

"Wah, nama yang keren," Katsumoto jujur, loh.

"Nama Oji-san juga keren," kalau anak kecil, tidak perlu diragukan kejujurannya.

Katsumoto terdiam lama. "Ini pertama kalinya ada yang memuji namaku," matanya mengibas seolah jika Yuuichi memujinya lagi, ia benar-benar akan menangis. "Kau sungguh anak yang baik, Bocah. Kau harus berbakti pada mamamu, ya," ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Yuuichi, dan mulai terisak terharu.

Yuuichi merunduk sembari meremas buku bergambar yang jumlahnya hanya sekitar sepuluh halaman. "Bagaimana caranya ... Bagaimana caranya aku berbakti pada mama?" suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Katsumoto menelan ludah, ia sepertinya sudah salah bicara. "Eh ... kau kan bakal bertemu dengannya di Mikawa. Seizo-san akan menemani kalian ke sana. Ditambah ada dua Shinigami bersamamu dan si Jelek itu juga," liriknya pada Ganju yang sekarang jadi pihak yang kalah, "jadi kau pasti bertemu dengan mamamu."

"Aku bodoh, aku lemah, mama pasti kecewa jika bertemu denganku," bocah ini mulai merutuki diri sendiri. "Aku hanya bisa merepotkan Rukia-neechan, Toushirou-niichan, Ganju-ojichan, dan sekarang Seizo-ojisan. Aku tidak berguna."

Katsumoto menggaruk kepalanya (bukan hanya karena bingung bagaimana caranya menghadapi anak kecil, satu bulan ini ia pun belum keramas). Ketika ia siap menghibur si bocah, percakapan dua orang di beranda lantai dua mengalihkan perhatian.

"Eh, benarkah? Seizo-san akan menemani Shinigami itu ke Mikawa?"

"Yah, aku mendengarnya sendiri."

"Ah, aku juga ingin ke Mikawa."

"Untuk apa, Bodoh?"

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu Puba. Kita bisa menyombongkan ini jika kita bertemu dengan kelompoknya Tuan Touba."

"Tidak mudah. Hanya Seizo-san yang mengetahui jalannya, dan dia tidak ingin memberitahu kita."

"Kita bisa ke Mikawa tanpa Seizo-san. Apa kau tidak mendengar tentang _peta ajaib_yang dimiliki si Sampah Zaraki? Katanya, kita bisa ke Mikawa hanya dalam waktu sehari dengan _peta itu_."

"Bohong besar!"

"Itu benar. Bahkan, Hideki-niisan bilang kalau _peta itu _benar-benar ada."

"Jangan percaya padanya. Dia menipumu."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Ah, sudahlah, aku ngantuk."

Dan percakapan dua pria itu semakin samar terdengar. Ketika Katsumoto melongokkan kepala, mereka sudah tidak ada di beranda bawah; berbalik, ia mendapati Yuuichi dengan sorot mata aneh. "Apa?"

"Katsumoto-jisan mendengarnya juga, kan?"

Oh, ia merasakan firasat buruk. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Bocah. Tempat itu lebih buruk dibanding di sini, seribu kali lebih buruk."

"Tapi, aku ingin membantu Toushirou-niichan dan Rukia-neechan. Itu satu-satunya cara. Katsumoto-jisan, aku mohon."

"Biarpun kau bersujud, aku tidak mau, Bocah."

"Apanya yang tidak mau?" Ganju mendadak muncul, membuat Katsumoto terperanjat kaget.

"Bukan apa-apa," spontannya. "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari kamarku, dan jangan lupa bawa anak ini juga," ia mendorong Yuuichi ke samping Ganju.

"Aku memang sudah mau pergi," kata Ganju sambil mengelus bokongnya yang perih. "Ayo, Yuuchi. Kuchiki bisa memarahiku kalau kau tidur terlambat malam ini."

Yuuichi mengekori Ganju lambat-lambat, dan sesekali menoleh pada Katsumoto yang membalas tatapan memelasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ketika mereka telah menghilang di balik pintu, si Jambul menghela napas lega. Ia hampir saja terjun ke masalah besar.

Sayangnya, itu hanya perkiraan Katsumoto semata.

Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 00.00 malam, Yuuichi mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar dan mengusik tidurnya, untuk kembali mengutarakan ide gila ke Zaraki. Bocah itu memohon dengan berbagai cara: memujinya setinggi langit sampai ia mabuk kepayang mendengarnya. Bahkan hal yang paling bodoh pun dilakukan si bocah: bersujud, dan lebih buruk—mencium kakinya. Mengancam bunuh diri pun tidak lepas dari salah satu kiat Yuuichi mempengaruhinya.

Katsumoto geleng-geleng kepala heran, di mana Yuuichi mempelajari semua ini? Apa karena terlalu sering membaca buku?

Tidak tahan dua jam penuh mendengar rengekan anak kecil, akhirnya Katsumoto menyerah juga, dan mengikuti keinginan Yuuichi.

"Dengar, Bocah! Aku ini perampok ulung, tapi aku belum pernah sekali pun merampok di Zaraki, apalagi membawa seorang anak kecil. Jadi dengarkan apa yang kukatakan, dan jangan berbuat macam-macam."

"Baik, Kapten!" Yuuichi menghormat seperti pasukan militer.

"Panggilan itu bagus juga," Katsumoto menyengir sambil memperbaiki ikatan mantelnya. Ia memutar badan, menghadap langit gelap berawan tebal. "Kita akan kembali ke sini sebelum fajar, jadi tidak ada yang menyadari kalau kita pergi."

Katsumoto dan Yuuichi tak tahu bahwa keputusan mereka ini seperti menginjak ranjau. Langkah awal menuju lubang neraka.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia tertidur menyamping menghadap ke arah _futon_ Yuuichi. Ketika tangannya tak sengaja menjamah _futon_ tipis itu, ia meraba-raba. Membuka mata, ia bangkit terduduk. Bocah yang seharusnya tertidur di sana, tidak ada. Menduga Yuuichi ke kamar kecil, ia kembali berbaring.

Hampir setengah jam ia menunggu, bocah itu tidak menampakkan diri. Merasa ada yang aneh, Rukia keluar menuju kamar kecil umum di lantai satu. Menyusuri kamar kecil yang jumlahnya tiga buah, namun hasilnya nihil.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, setiba di kamarnya di lantai dua, Rukia memeriksa tas selempang Yuuichi. Semua pakaian masih lengkap, bahkan foto ibunya pun masih ada. Hanya satu barang yang hilang—sepasang _setta_. Untuk apa anak itu memakai _setta _di dalam rumah?

Satu-satunya jawaban yang masuk akal: Yuuichi pergi.

"Yuuichi ..."

.

.

.

.

.

Suara decit papan penginapan yang terletak di tengah perkebunan sayuran, mengalahkan suara jangkrik yang mendominasi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dini hari. Sekarang masih dini hari, namun langkah tergesa-gesa tidak memedulikan hal itu. Pemilik langkah pun tidak mengacuhkan kesopanan atau privasi pemilik kamar yang ditujunya, dengan menggeser _shouji_ tanpa permisi atau ketukan pintu.

Rukia mendorong pintu geser dengan keras selaras dengan intonasi suaranya, "HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU, YUu—ic—chi—"

Frekuensi suara menurun ketika pemandangan pertama yang didapatnya adalah sang kapten yang sedang dalam keadaan ... err ... telanjang. Jangan salah mengira, hanya telanjang dada dengan handuk yang membelit tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Bungkam dengan wajah memerah, Rukia menutup _shouji_ dengan pelan. Ia langsung berjongkok, menutupi wajah malu dengan katupan lengannya.

Mengerutkan alis tidak paham, Toushirou tampak belum sadar. Namun, ketika ia menghadap cermin yang tergantung di kamar, semburat merah merambat seketika di wajahnya. Ia baru saja bersiap mandi. Hobi aneh: mandi dini hari saat sakit kepala menyerangnya.

Berpakaian secepat yang ia bisa meskipun jari bergetar karena belum bisa melenyapkan bayangan kejadian memalukan beberapa menit yang lalu. Atau ia belum siap bertatapan dengan Rukia ketika rona merah belum lenyap.

Ia keluar dan mendapati gadis itu duduk dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kuchiki?"

Rukia membuka mata. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berusaha bangkit berdiri. Ia menunduk. "Maaf, soal—"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja!" tegas Toushirou. Lebih baik dilupakan. Anggap tidak pernah terjadi walaupun itu sulit. "Ada apa?"

Rukia mengingat, apa tujuan utamanya mengganggu si kapten. "Yuuichi ... Hitsugaya-taichou ... Yuuichi ..."

"Ada apa dengan Yuuichi?"

"Dia ... menghilang."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membangunkan Seizo dan semua penghuni, dan memberitahu perihal Yuuichi yang menghilang, mereka memeriksa seluruh pelosok penginapan. Depan, belakang, atas, dan bawah, tidak lekang dari pencarian; namun tetap saja, hasilnya mengecewakan. Saat kelinglungan hebat mendera, harus mencari Yuuichi ke mana, Nobuki (salah satu si kembar botak) menyadari bahwa satu penghuni penginapan tidak ada di antara mereka. Katsumoto. Mendatangi kamar pria itu, _futon_-nya telah tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari geser.

"Ke mana Katsumoto pergi, Nobura?" Seizo segera mencecar salah satu si kembar, yang merupakan teman kamar Katsumoto.

"Aku tidak tahu, Seizo," Nobura berucap mantap, ia menatap langsung Seizo.

"Nobura berbohong!" namun saudara kembarnya, Nobuki dan Nobushi, kompak menudingnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Onii-chan."

"Kau berbohong, Nobura," Nobushi (si kakak kedua) tetap keukeuh.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memercayaiku?" ah, Nobura (si bungsu) mulai beraut menyedihkan. Sebentar lagi, ia akan menangis.

"Kau tidak akan menekuk lima jari kaki kananmu jika kau berkata jujur," Nobuki (si sulung) menunjuk ke bawah. Lima jari kaki kanan Nobura bergerak gelisah, mengais papan. Nobura memasang tampang tanda tanya besar. "Aku ini kakakmu, apa kau lupa? Mustahil kakak tidak tahu tanda-tanda kelakuan buruk adiknya."

Kontan saja, ingus mengalir indah dari hidung pesek Nobura, dan Nobushi pun ikut tersedu-sedu terharu. Bak saudara yang terpisahkan hampir ratusan tahun, mereka berpelukan. Dan adegan konyol itu baru selesai ketika salah satu penghuni penginapan menendang bokong mereka satu per satu.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, Hitsugaya-taichou. Mereka memang selalu seperti itu," kata Seizo, menjelaskan saat si kapten hanya melongo. Toushirou mengangguk kaku, lalu ia tolehkan setengah kepala ke samping, memeriksa gadis yang dari tadi hanya diam. Rukia merunduk suram, tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan lelucon si kembar.

"Jadi, Katsumoto pergi ke mana, Nobura?" tanya Seizo.

Nobura ragu. "Distrik Neraka."

Seizo menahan napas. Dari sekian banyak distrik di Rukongai, kenapa si bocah bengal itu malah ke sana. Ia berpaling pada si kapten ketika Toushirou menanyakan maksud distrik itu. "Distrik ke-80. Zaraki. Distrik penghuni neraka."

Toushirou tidak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana. Tidak pernah terpikirkan ia akan mengunjungi distrik itu. Tak ada satu pun Shinigami yang rela ditugaskan di sana. Siapa yang rela membawa nyawa pada pembunuh yang bahkan kejamnya sebanding dengan Hollow. Di kalangan Shinigami, Zaraki dikenal dengan "Hueco Mundo Soul Society." Kehidupan Hollow liar di Rukongai berpusat di provinsi itu.

"Untuk apa mereka ke sana?" Seizo bertanya kembali. Lalu sedetik kemudian, matanya membesar seakan tanpa Nobura menjawabnya ia sudah bisa menebaknya. "Jangan bilang untuk mencuri ..." ia pucat pasi.

"Iya ..." dan Nobura menceritakan tentang Yuuichi yang memohon untuk mendapatkan _peta ajaib_, dan Katsumoto yang akhirnya mengiyakan terpaksa. Ia merinding takut saat mengingat ancaman Katsumoto dan menyuruhnya untuk jangan mengatakan pada siapapun, terutama pada Seizo.

"Apa peta seperti benar-benar ada?" tanya Toushirou.

Seizo menggeleng. "Peta itu sama sekali tidak ada. Itu hanya karangan orang-orang Zaraki saja," katanya. Ia kemudian mengertakkan gigi jika membayangkan bagaimana keadaan pria yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri.

Toushirou beralih pada Rukia, gadis itu langsung berbalik menatapnya—menatap tepat di tengah manik _turquoise_-nya. "Hitsugaya-taichou ..." Ketika itu Kapten Divisi ke-10 tahu bahwa niatnya menyelamatkan Yuuichi ketika mentari menyingsing harus diubah—saat ini, detik ini juga.

"Kita ke Zaraki sekarang juga," keputusan Toushirou.

"Sebenarnya ke distrik itu malam-malam begini, sangat berbahaya, Hitsugaya-taichou," kata Seizo, tidak segan menampilkan raut cemasnya. "Tapi, itu keputusan yang lebih baik jika kita ingin membawa mereka berdua pulang hidup-hidup. Orang-orang Zaraki tidak akan membiarkan mereka hidup terlalu lama."

"Ah," Toushirou menyetujui.

Ia berbalik menghadap adik Kapten Divisi ke-6. Mulut Rukia membuka, berniat mengucapkan terima kasih, namun hanya bisa tersangkut di ujung lidah dan menguap begitu saja di udara. Sementara tangan si kapten mengepal-ngepal tak keruan. Andai Toushirou punya hak ... andai ia punya hak, ia ... ia ingin memegang tangan si Kuchiki yang gemetar samar dari tadi. Tetapi akhirnya, ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, lalu memutar badan, dan menyambut mantel yang diulurkan Seizo.

Mereka siap berangkat.

Setelah mengenakan mantel, Toushirou meraih Hyourinmaru yang dibawakan oleh si kembar dari kamarnya. Ia terpaku sebentar ketika Rukia muncul dengan _kimono_ lengkap, bukan _kimono_ tidur; Sode no Shirayuki tergenggam erat di tangannya. Si kapten menghampiri. "Kuchiki, kau sebaiknya—"

"Saya ikut," tekan Rukia. Ia tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali. "Saya mohon!"

Lidah Toushirou kelu. Benar. Ia tak punya hak untuk melarangnya bahkan jika ia mau.

"Bagaimana dengan Ganju?" tanya Seizo. Ia telah siap dengan _kodachi_ di pinggang kanannya.

"Biarkan saja dia di sini. Semakin sedikit orang, semakin bagus."

Mau bagaimana lagi. Adik Kuukaku Shiba itu masih tertidur lelap di kamarnya. Keributan ini sama sekali tidak mengusik mimpi indahnya. Suara mengorok yang keras membuat orang-orang tidak tega membangunkan ketika mengunjungi kamarnya. Dan memang pilihan yang bijak jika pria itu tidak ikut serta.

Kini, pukul 03.00 pagi. Toushirou, Rukia, dan Seizo—mereka yang berangkat—berharap Yuuichi dan Katsumoto baik-baik saja. Setidaknya setelah satu jam berlalu sejak kepergian mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Zaraki, Distrik ke-80]**

Lebih buruk dari yang dibayangkan. Tak ada napas hidup. Tanah bergelimpangan tulang-belulang.

Melintasi jalanan dengan jajaran rumah tak layak huni, yang ada hanya dinding reyot; tiga orang ini melangkah dalam diam dengan mata yang selalu awas. Toushirou merasa ia berjalan di tengah padang gersang tanpa petunjuk arah. Andai tak ada Seizo yang pernah sekali berkunjung ke sini dan menuntun mereka, ia pasti telah tersesat.

Auman serigala di puncak gunung membahana, menambah kesan "Neraka"—julukan distrik Zaraki.

Rukia yang pernah menginjakkan kaki di Jigoku (Neraka yang sebenarnya) dan Hueco Mundo, ia menganggap Zaraki merupakan gabungan kedua dunia itu. Panasnya seperti Jigoku, dan suasana gelap dan berpasir mirip Hueco Mundo. Hanya saja, di sini tidak akan ditemui _Togabito_ (Pendosa) dan Penjaga Neraka, atau Vasto Lorde dan Espada. Barangkali hanya Hollow berukuran kecil atau sedang, yang akan muncul dari semak-semak.

Keluar dari desa mati, mereka menempuh padang pasir hitam hampir satu kilometer sebelum tiba di Hutan Neraka—tempat tinggal sesungguhnya warga Zaraki.

Mulai menginjakkan kaki di area hutan lebat yang tak mengijinkan secuwil cahaya bulan menembus rerimbunan; angin mendadak menerjang, dan mengibar-ngibarkan mantel lusuh yang mereka kenakan. Dingin menggigit menggantikan panas yang menyengat. _Shakkaho_Toushirou dan Rukia satunya-satunya pencahayaan di sana.

Mereka serentak berhenti ketika semak-semak bergemeresek. Menarik napas pelan, mengembuskannya lebih pelan; menebak apa yang akan keluar dari sana. Sekelebat bayangan muncul dan mengepung mereka. Lima ekor serigala dengan taring siap menyantap mangsanya, menggeram dengan air liur seakan tidak sabar lagi melahap makan malamnya.

"Hush, diam," seseorang berbisik. Seorang pria gonrong muncul dari gulitanya malam, lalu mengelus salah satu kepala serigala, menenangkan mereka untuk menahan hasrat makan malamnya. Ketika mata setajam taring serigala berhadapan dengan dua orang pengunjungnya, ia menyeringai lebar. "Kami sudah menunggu kalian."

Toushirou dan Rukia saling melirik.

"Di mana mereka?" Toushirou bertanya dingin—sedingin angin malam ini.

"Anak kecil itu dan pria berjambul aneh?" si pria berpura-pura bodoh.

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi."

Seringainya semakin lebar. "Ikut aku, Shinigami. _Pesta_ tidak akan dimulai tanpa kalian." Toushirou dan Rukia mengikuti, namun tak sampai lima meter, si pria mendadak berhenti, dan berbalik. "Kalian hanya berdua saja?"

Mantap, Toushirou menjawab, "Iya."

Si pria menyipitkan mata, berusaha mencari tahu itu benar atau tidak. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Oh." Lalu lanjut berjalan, diikuti dengan tenang oleh dua orang ini—

Eh? Tunggu! Dua orang?

—meninggalkan satu-satunya sosok yang berdiri di balik pohon.

Seizo bersembunyi beberapa detik lebih cepat sebelum si pria gonrong muncul. Katanya, serigala itu tidak bisa mencium bau _konpaku_, namun memiliki kemampuan khusus mencium bau Shinigami. Memanfaatkan hal itu, ia menginstruksi pada Toushirou dan Rukia untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka, dan memberinya waktu membebaskan Katsumoto dan Yuuichi.

Mengenakan tudung mantelnya kembali, Seizo bergerak cepat dalam gelapnya malam di Hutan Neraka Zaraki. Mengikuti mereka dengan mengendap-endap.

.

.

.

.

.

Bayangkan stadion sepakbola di Kota Karakura, namun letaknya di bawah tanah, tepatnya di dalam gua raksasa. Tidak ada kursi penonton, hanya sebuah area kosong yang mengitari setengah lapangan. Penontonnya lebih senang berdiri ketimbang duduk. Batas area penonton dengan area lapangan bukan dipisahkan pagar besi, hanya pagar kayu yang bisa sewaktu-waktu roboh. Atapnya bukan langit, tapi stalaktit yang pecahannya bisa kapan saja jatuh menimpa orang-orang di dalamnya. Dinding stadion bukan beton atau kayu, tapi batu gua yang basah setiap saat lantaran atap stalaktit yang selalu meneteskan air, yang berasal dari air terjun raksasa tidak jauh dari sini. Air terjun yang terletak di kaki gunung.

Iya. Stadion bawah tanah ini terletak di gunung terbesar di Rukongai Utara. Inilah markas warga Zaraki. Tempat mereka berkumpul saat mengadakan pesta aneh, menghabisi orang-orang yang berani menantang mereka.

Kabar buruknya, sepasang Shinigami ada di tempat ini sekarang, tepat di tengah-tengah lapangan.

Kabar buruk yang lainnya. Dua orang yang menjadi tujuan mereka datang ke sini—Yuuichi dan Katsumoto—berada di hadapan mereka.

Toushirou dan Rukia memandang ngeri keadaan dua orang itu, kini.

Katsumoto dan Yuuichi tergantung di tengah air mendidih di dalam periuk tanah liat raksasa yang memerah panas. Kepala berhadapan dengan didihan air, hanya berjarak satu setengah meter dari panasnya air bersuhu 1000 derajat _celcius_. Tali yang mengikat kedua pergelangan kaki satu-satunya yang menahan mereka agar tidak berubah menjadi sup _konpaku_. Tali di kaki Katsumoto dikendalikan oleh seorang pria botak yang sebelah matanya telah buta, dan untuk Yuuichi dipegang oleh pria berkuncir yang hanya memiliki satu tangan.

Sepasang Shinigami tak berkutik. Jika membunuh dua orang penjaga itu, tali akan terlepas, dan otomatis Katsumoto dan Yuuichi akan jatuh. Ada peluang, jika ketepatan waktu Toushirou menyerang, dan Rukia yang menyelamatkan mereka—sempurna. Tapi, Toushirou tak yakin. Nyawa dua orang itu jadi taruhannya.

Satu-satunya cara yang aman, menunggu kedatangan Seizo.

"Kenapa, Shinigami? Kenapa tidak menyerang?" suara berat menggema dari lorong gua. Beberapa detik kemudian, pria berambut hitam kepang dengan tubuh kekar keluar dari sana. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada dengan congkak. "Heh, sepertinya kalian tidak punya ide bagus menolong mereka," ia menyeringai jahat. Lalu, menengadah ke tempat Yuuichi. "Begitulah hasilnya jika berusaha menyelinap ke tempat kami. Aku tidak menyangka jebakan bodoh tentang peta dungu untuk bisa bertemu _informan_ itu, bisa memancing dua ekor tikus. Dan yang lebih menyenangkannya," ia menjilat bibir, "tikus itu bisa memancing dua ikan paus."

"Apa hubungannya tikus dengan ikan paus?" Katsumoto berteriak, meskipun tubuh sudah bermandikan peluh. "Yang benar itu tikus dan ular, atau _plankton_ dan ikan paus. Kau simpan otakmu di mana, Mitsuhide?" ia terkekeh mengejek, dan tak lama berganti dengan teriakan ketika si botak membuat jaraknya semakin dekat dengan air mendidih.

"Dasar Kecebong!" umpat Mitsuhide—pemimpin distrik Zaraki.

"Bisa kita hentikan ini," Toushirou akhirnya berbicara. Kalimat pertamanya membuat Mitsuhide mengernyit. "Aku tidak suka orang yang banyak bicara. Jadi, katakan cepat apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk bisa membawa dua orang di sana pergi dari sini."

Kontan Mitsuhide tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti oleh semua penonton. "Kau lucu sekali, Bocah Shinigami," ia menyeka air mata karena tawa yang berlebihan. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir aku akan membebaskan dua kecebong itu hidup-hidup?"

"Karena kau membawa kami ke sini," jawab Mitsuhide berhenti. "Kalau kau memang berniat menghabisi dua orang itu," liriknya pada dua sandera,"seharusnya kau melakukannya dari tadi. Dan kau pun harusnya menghabisi kami di hutan, tapi kau justru menyeret kami ke tempat ini. Dan dari caramu bicara, aku bisa bilang kau tidak sebodoh penampilanmu. Jadi," ia meletakkan Hyourinmaru di pundaknya, "alasan kau membawa kami ke sini untuk melakukan pertukaran."

Mitsuhide menyengir tipis. "Siapa namamu, Bocah?"

"Aku tidak suka menyebutkan identitasku pada lawan yang lebih lemah dariku. Tapi jika kau ingin tahu sesuatu tentangku," Toushirou berhenti sejenak, "aku—bukan—seorang—bocah."

_Shinigami yang menarik_, pikir Mitsuhide. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ia berjalan beberapa langkah, lalu memunggungi Toushirou. "Apa yang kau katakan itu benar. Tapi, bukan pertukaran biasa," ia memutar badan. "Pertukaran hidup dan mati."

Toushirou tidak terkejut. Setidaknya ini bisa mengulur waktu. "Aku terima."

"Kau yakin, Shinigami? Kau akan menyesal."

"Kita lihat saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Menyesal atau tidak, sudah tak ada gunanya. Gelang dari tulang Hollow telah terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Reiryoku-nya telah terserap habis, dan tersimpan aman dalam gelang tersebut. Sekarang Toushirou Hitsugaya, bukanlah Shinigami, tapi sebatas _konpaku_. Nasib sama untuk Rukia.

Pertukaran hidup dan mati. Maksudnya adalah pertarungan hidup dan mati Toushirou di arena. Tentu dengan kekuatan Shinigami, ia bisa mengalahkan lawannya begitu mudah. Karena itu demi keadilan (kata Mitsuhide), Kapten Divisi ke-10 harus menjadi _konpaku_ sementara waktu. Gelang itu berasal dari tulang Hollow yang memiliki kemampuan khusus menyerap Reiryoku. Zaraki merupakan pusat Hollow. Jadi, tidak sulit menemukan Hollow jenis seperti ini.

Jika Toushirou menang, ia bisa membawa kembali dua kecebong itu. Tapi, jika ia kalah, Katsumoto dan Yuuichi tetap ditahan, bahkan Rukia pun harus dijadikan istri Mitsuhide.

Tentu saja, Toushirou menolak mentah-mentah. Ini tidak adil. Namun, Rukia menyetujui. Ia tidak paham dengan yang dipikirkan gadis itu, tapi—pada akhirnya ia menerima meskipun setengah ogah. Setidaknya melawan _konpaku_ sama sekali tidak sulit. Dan Toushirou percaya diri dengan kemampuannya (meski tidak bisa menggunakan Hohou, Kidou, dan Hyourinmaru), ia bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini dengan mudah. Biarpun hanya berbekal Hakuda dan Zanjutsu.

Toushirou melirik ke area penonton. Ia menyeringai tipis. Seizo telah berada di sini, bertudung menyembunyikan wajahnya, berbaur di antara warga Zaraki. Tugas dirinya sekarang, memberikan Seizo waktu membebaskan kedua sandera.

Tanpa sengaja, ia bertegur tatap dengan Rukia yang berada di pinggir lapangan. Berdiri di sana dan menggenggam kedua tangannya, Rukia menatapnya penuh keyakinan. Sedikit anggukan, sebuah isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja, jangan mengkhawatirkannya. Tangan Toushirou yang tidak menggenggam pedang kayu (sebagai senjata dalam pertarungan ini)—terkepal. Ini tidak akan lama. Ini akan cepat selesai. Setelahnya, ia menolong Yuuichi dan membawa gadis itu keluar dari sini.

Tiba-tiba, pasokan udara menipis. Sesak. Reiatsu mendesak tubuh si kapten hingga tersungkur berlutut dengan topangan pedang kayunya. Seakan ini hal biasa, penonton _non-Reiryoku_ tampak tidak memedulikannya dengan berteriak dan menggebrak-gebrakkan pagar pembatas.

Pandangan yang bergetar menangkap sosok raksasa yang keluar dari lorong. Besarnya seukuran dengan Kapten Divisi ke-7, Sajin Komamura.

"Reiatsu apa ini? Reiatsu yang berat, seperti ... Reiatsu Zaraki-taichou," Rukia terengah-engah. Ia berpaling pada pria yang bertugas mengawasinya. "Kalian berbohong. Kalian bilang ini pertarungan sesama _konpaku_. Tapi, orang itu ..."

"Hah? Memang kami bilang begitu tadi, ya, Nona?" pria itu pura-pura lupa.

"Ini tidak adil," tuding Rukia dengan berusaha mengendalikan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kau berbicara seolah kalian, para Shinigami selalu berbuat adil," kata pria yang lainnya, mencoba membela. "Oi, Nona, ingat! Kalian selalu memperlakukan kami seperti binatang. Nah, sekarang giliran kami memperlakukan kalian seperti itu. Itu baru adil namanya," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

_Gawat! Hitsugaya-taichou ..._

Rambut urakan seolah hampir puluhan tahun tak pernah keramas. Gigi ompong dua buah di depan, selebihnya gigi kuningan—raksasa ini sepertinya malas gosok gigi. Hidung besar (lebih besar dari Ganju) mendengus seperti dengusan seekor banteng.

"Jadi, lawanku seorang monster," gumam Toushirou.

"Makanan!" si monster meraung memukul-mukul dadanya siap mencincang tanpa sisa mangsa di depannya.

"Dia memang monster, Shinigami!" seru Mitsuhide, berdiri pongah dengan memutar-mutar Hyourinmaru. "Aku sedang berbaik hati sekarang jadi aku beritahu satu informasi. Reiatsu-nya hampir menyamai salah satu kapten di tempat kalian. Kurasa kau tahu orangnya."

"Kenpachi Zaraki."

"Betul sekali."

Ini tidak bagus. Bagaimana cara melawan duplikat Kapten Divisi ke-11 tanpa bermodalkan Reiatsu?

"Jika kau berpikir kami tidak adil, sayang sekali kau salah. Ini adalah keadilan menurut kami," di balik mata sipit Mitsuhide, tersimpan memoar masa lalu pahit: Dendam terhadap Shinigami. Ia menarik napas lama, lalu berteriak, "BUNUH DIA, BO."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, menghindar!" Rukia berseru.

Tanpa dibilang pun Toushirou akan melakukannya. Tapi sungguh sayang sekali, ia kalah cepat dengan lima jari raksasa yang merenggut pergelangan kakinya. Seperti memutar baling-baling, dengan enteng Bo memutar tubuh Toushirou di udara membuat pedang kayu (satu-satunya senjatanya) terbuang entah ke mana. Lalu melemparkan si kapten ke area penonton.

Pagar pembatas pun hancur berkeping-keping.

Penonton menyorakinya dengan olokan ketika Toushirou berupaya bangkit dengan darah di sudut bibir. Ia tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Pergelangan kakinya telah retak. Bukan hanya itu, lengan kanannya ikut kena imbas. Baru serangan pertama, ia hampir kalah.

"Hitsugaya-taichou ..."

Toushirou berusaha mengabaikan suara sarat kekhawatiran Rukia dengan fokus memikirkan cara mengalahkan pria kuat tapi tak berotak—yang menjadi lawannya kini.

"Kenapa, Shinigami? Takut?" Mitsuhide tertawa puas. "Jangan lepaskan dia, Bo!"

Bo kembali menyerang. Toushirou bergeming. _Tunggu, tunggu, sampai ia mendekat_, batinnya. Ketika tangan Bo sisa beberapa senti menyergapnya—ini saatnya!—ia melompat dengan menjadikan tangan si monster yang masih terentang sebagai tumpuan dan melewati kepala si raksasa. Namun, Bo tidak sebodoh kelihatannya, tubuh besarnya berbalik cepat, dan mencengkram lengan kanan Toushirou. Tidak memberi waktu si Shinigami berpikir, tinju keras ia sarangkan di perut. Kapten jenius terpental beberapa meter ke atas dengan semburan darah dari mulutnya. Ia bertubrukan dengan stalaktit, dan jatuh terjerembab ke tanah berdebu dengan runcingnya batu kapur menancap di tiga titik punggungnya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Rukia berlari, tapi dua pria Zaraki menarik tali di pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau ke mana, Nona? Ke sana pun kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Pacarmu akan mati."

Darah mengucur deras membanjiri tanah, tempat Toushirou tertelungkup. Belum sempat ia berdiri, Bo kembali menghampiri. Bak seekor monster yang tak mengenal kata kasihan, ia menginjak-injak tubuh mungil si kapten tak berdaya. Cairah merah pekat tanpa hentinya terkuras dari mulut dan luka menganga di punggung Toushirou.

"Habisi dia, Bo!" Mitsuhide melempar _katana_, yang langsung ditangkap Bo dengan cekatan.

"HABISI! HABISI! HABISI! HABISI! HABISI!" raungan penonton membahana di semua sudut stadion.

Tajamnya pedang teracung langsung menuju kepala si kapten. Toushirou hanya mampu menengadah. Hanya beginikah kemampuannya jika tanpa kekuatan Shinigami? Sepasang mata _turquoise_ memantulkan ujung mata pisau pedang yang siap tertancap tepat di wajahnya, siap mencabut nyaw—

Tangan kekar Bo beserta gagang pedang membeku.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!"

Longsoran salju seketika menghantam Bo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Rukia berlari, tapi dua pria Zaraki menarik tali di pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau ke mana, Nona? Ke sana pun kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Pacarmu akan mati."

Buku-buku tangannya memutih, Rukia mengepalkan kesepuluh jarinya kuat. Mengapa keadaan seperti ini selalu saja terjadi? Keadaan di mana ia hanya bisa menonton, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Apakah ia sebegitu lemahnya? Ketika ia mulai merutuki diri sendiri, terdengar bunyi: _krek!_. Ia membatu. Gelang Hollow terlepas. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Salah satu si kembar botak menyamar menjadi salah satu penonton. Ketika perhatian seluruh warga Zaraki teralihkan oleh pertarungan di depan sana begitu pula dengan dua pria yang mengawasinya, Rukia mundur selangkah untuk menyambut Sode no Shirayuki yang diulurkan Nobura.

Begitu sang Zanpakutou telah berada di tangan, ia semakin mundur, dan berhasil keluar dari kerumunan. Berlari ke pinggir lapangan, ia hampir tersandung tubuh pria (yang ditugaskan menjaga Zanpakutou-nya) yang pingsan di pinggir jalan.

"HABISI! HABISI! HABISI! HABISI! HABISI!" raungan penonton membahana di semua sudut stadion.

Tidak ada waktu.

Tajamnya pedang teracung langsung menuju kepala si kapten. Toushirou hanya mampu menengadah. Hanya beginikah kekuatannya jika tanpa kekuatan Shinigami? Sepasang mata _turquoise_ memantulkan ujung mata pisau pedang yang siap tertancap tepat di wajahnya, siap mencabut nyaw—

Tangan kekar Bo beserta gagang pedang membeku.

"Tsugi no Mai," _katana_ putih dengan gagang, badan pedang, dan selendang—terbuat dari salju. Zanpakutou terindah di Soul Society. Menancapkan Sode no Shirayuki pada empat titik area setengah lingkaran, memunculkanriak air. Partikel es mengambang, lalu mengumpul di ujung pedang putih. Mengacungkan langsung, Rukia menatap tajam lawannya, "Hakuren!"

Longsoran salju menerjang tepat ke titik target, tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk menghindar. Bo membeku dalam hantaman teknik kedua Sode no Shirayuki.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Rukia dengan segera berlari menghampiri.

"Kuchiki ...?"

"Tolong jangan bicara dulu," ia berusaha menghancurkan gelang Hollow. Tapi tak semudah gelang miliknya.

"Aku ..."

"Tolong jangan bicara," sulit mematahkan gelang, Rukia beralih mencabut pecahan stalaktit di punggung si kapten. Pelan-pelan, ia menarik pecahan pertama dengan sedikit rintihan sakit Toushirou. Lalu menuju pecahan kedua. Ketika ia baru saja mencabut pecahan terakhir, es Hakuren—

—retak.

Rukia menahan napas. "Mustahil."

"Lari."

Sayangnya, tak sempat. Tangan besar Bo menjulur menembus es, mencengkram leher Rukia sampai Sode no Shirayuki terlepas dari genggamannya. Si raksasa mengangkat si Shinigami hingga kakinya berjarak semeter dari tanah. Es yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuh si monster akhirnya hancur total.

"Bo tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Bo meraung marah.

Kaki Rukia berusaha menggapai daratan. Mulutnya megap-megap mencari udara. Tanpa bicara banyak, Bo melemparnya ke dinding gua.

Dinginnya dinding gua bertabrakan dengan punggung Rukia, lalu jatuh terbaring. Bangkit terhuyung, pandangan Rukia mulai berkabut. Tapi, hanya itu yang mampu dilakukannya karena Bo kembali mencekal lehernya, bahkan lebih kuat dari yang tadi.

"Bo akan menghabisimu!" Bo benar-benar berang. Pedang yang sedari tadi belum dilepaskannya, tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia melayangkannya langsung ke perut adik Bangsawan Kuchiki.

Cairan merah pekat itu menyembur melalui mulutnya, menciprati pipi ... pipi ... pipi Rukia?

Bukan Rukia yang menjadi santapan pedang Bo.

Bukan.

Tapi Toushirou Hitsugaya—Kapten Divisi ke-10—tertikam di perut dari belakang.

Pandangan sepasang iris _turquoise_-nya mengabur. Melindungi si Kuchiki sampai seperti ini, tidak pernah tebersit di pikirannya, setidaknya ... setidaknya sampai sebulan yang lalu. Hanya mengenal nama, saling bertegur sapa normal layaknya atasan dan bawahan, dan berbincang saat ada yang penting atau topik yang tak lepas dari masalah Hollow. Hubungan seperti itu, tidak akan membuatnya mengorbankan diri hingga seperti ini.

Namun, apa sekarang? Tidak sampai sebulan bersama gadis ini; hanya berapa kalimat yang mereka perbincangkan; dan senyum, berapa kali Toushirou tersenyum akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin sepuluh kali. Tidak. Lima belas kali. Tidak. Dua puluh kali. Tidak—

Ia terpaku.

—ia tidak bisa menghitungnya.

"Hit—su—ga—ya—tai—chou ..." hanya nama itu yang bisa dilantunkan Rukia sekarang. Sepasang iris _turquoise_yang menatapnya semakin meredup. Dan ia kontan memapah Toushirou ketika si kapten mulai runtuh, "Anda ..."

Toushirou menatapnya lurus-lurus. Tangannya bergerak lambat ke atas dan berlabuh di pipi Rukia. Ia menghapus cipratan darah dengan pelan, "Maaf."

—dan kini pun, ia tersenyum.

Bibir Rukia bergetar.

"Bo akan membunuh kalian berdua!" Bo mengayunkan pedang ke arah kepala mereka, bermaksud memutuskan urat nadi leher kedua Shinigami. Namun, tertahan oleh pergelangan tangan Kapten Divisi ke-10. Gelang Hollow bergesekan dengan bilah _katana_.

"Hentikan!" Toushirou berucap dingin. Es mendadak muncul, dan menyerebak di mata pisau dan gelang Hollow. Dalam sekejap, es menghancurkan kedua benda itu. "Hyourinmaru!" si kapten melantangkan suara semampunya, memanggil sang Zanpakutou.

Es menyeruak cepat dari balok yang dipegang oleh Mitsuhide. Ia terperangah. Tidak mau mengambil resiko tubuhnya membeku, ia melemparkan Hyourinmaru ke tengah lapangan.

Suhu mendadak turun. Es menguar, menyelubungi sisi gua. Angin menyentak-nyentakkan keras pagar kayu, seolah badai salju buruk akan segera mengepung tempat ini. Penonton merengket ke dinding, mencari pegangan, seakan angin bisa saja menerbangkan mereka. Penonton mendadak sunyi senyap ketika angin mendadak berhenti, namun mendadak pula angin dan salju menyatu dan berputar-putar bak tornado di tengah Hyourinmaru yang masih tersegel. Pusaran tornado salju mencapai langit-langit gua, membuat pecahan stalaktit menghujani mereka.

Semua penonton kalang kabut.

Belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, topan menghempas berlawanan arah, terganti dengan raungan hewan raksasa biru tepat di hadapan mereka.

Wujud asli Hyourinmaru, Naga Es Raksasa, berdiri gagah menjulang.

Toushirou bangkit.

"Hitsugaya-taichou ...?"

"Tetap di sini, Kuchiki," katanya, membelakangi adik Bangsawan Kuchiki. Rukia membelalak terkejut ketika luka Kapten Divisi ke-10 di perut dan punggung perlahan menutup.

Toushirou menghampiri Hyourinmaru. Ketika sang Master menengadahkan tangan, sang Naga mendengus. "Kau mendengar suaraku, Hyourinmaru?"

Sang Naga Es menjawabnya dengan dengusan pelan.

"Arrrggghhh ...!" Bo berteriak, berlari membabi buta bersiap menyerang kembali si kapten dari belakang.

"Jangan, Bo!" pekik Mitsuhide menghentikan.

Toushirou hanya setengah menoleh. Belum, Bo tiba di tempat mangsanya, Hyourinmaru mengembuskan napas es ke arahnya. Bo dengan pose berlari—membeku bak patung es.

"Bo ..." Mitsuhide tersungkur berlutut.

Warga Zaraki mulai tidak terkendali. Mereka meraung-raung, berdesakan menuju jalan keluar. Namun sebelum sampai di sana, gempa menyerang tempat itu—tidak—bukan gempa, jika didengar dengan baik, itu suara derap hewan besar berjumlah puluhan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tampaklah arakan lima belas ekor badak. "Itu ... itu para berandalan Kusajishi!" pekik salah satu warga Zaraki.

Sesampainya di pintu masuk, pria yang paling depan mengomandoi, "Ayo hancurkan Sampah Zaraki!"

Bak hewan liar, mereka masuk menyerang bagai artileri, memporak-porandakan stadion. Kusajishi dan Zaraki adalah rival abadi. Telah bertahun-tahun lamanya, mereka saling bertikai dengan korban yang lebih banyak jatuh di pihak Kusajishi. Karena hal demikian, Kusajishi lebih sering menjadi pihak yang kalah. Tetapi kali ini, pertikaian yang ke-541 kali, mereka-lah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

Toushirou meraih Hyourinmaru yang telah beberapa menit lalu kembali dalam bentuk _katana_. Di tengah kekacauan, ia samar mendengar panggilan adik Bangsawan Kuchiki. Rukia tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati orang yang dicemaskannya baik-baik saja. Ia berlari semangat menuju si kapten yang masih bergeming di tengah lapangan, dan menatapnya aneh. Dan ketika itu, pecahan stalaktit bersiap menerjangnya dari atas.

Rukia mendongak dengan tubuh membeku di tempat. Kedua permata _violet_-nya memantulkan pecahan batu kapur yang siap meretakkan kepalanya.

Dan tak sampai sedetik—pecahan stalaktit hancur berkeping-keping di tanah.

Shunpo menolong Rukia, tapi bukan ia yang ber-Shunpo. Shunpo Kapten Divisi ke-10 yang menyelamatkannya dengan menggendongnya menjauh. Sebelum ada yang melihat pose mereka yang ... ehm ... bak seorang pangeran menggendong sang putri, Toushirou menurunkan Rukia.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh? I-iya," Rukia mengangguk kaku. Otaknya belum melumatkan sepenuhnya kejadian barusan.

"Rukia-neechan! Toushirou-niichan!" panggilan seorang anak kecil di sebelah periuk raksasa mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Yuuichi telah berdiri dengan selamat bersama Seizo. Tampaknya tidak ada yang kurang dari tubuh si bocah. Lalu sandera yang lainnya? Katsumoto? Ia masih dalam proses penyelamatan oleh si kembar botak.

"Oi, Bodoh, cepat tarik! Aku belum ingin mati!" sisa tiga puluh senti kepala Katsumoto tenggelam ke air mendidih.

"Sabar, Katsumoto-niisan," Nobuki menenangkan.

"Sabar kepala botakmu. Cepat tarik, Nobushi!"

"Yang bicara tadi bukan Nobushi tapi Nobuki."

"Terserah, jangan banyak bi—Argh! Hidung mancungku!" karena kesalahan si kembar, talinya melorot membuat hidung Katsumoto menyentuh panasnya air. Beruntung Seizo cepat membantu, jadi hanya hidung yang jadi korbannya.

"Hi-hi-hi-hidungku!" Katsumoto merengek setelah berhasil selamat, atau seusai menjitak kepala si kembar botak satu per satu.

Kemudian ia ditarik paksa oleh Seizo menunggangi badak, bersama Yuuichi—yang telah duduk tenang di sana.

"Kalian tega sekali meninggalkanku di penginapan sendirian," Ganju yang menunggangi badak melempar gerutuan yang membuat Toushirou dan Rukia memalingkan perhatian padanya. "Kalian akan dapat akibatnya nanti."

Toushirou mendesah. "Jika kau ada di sini tadi, kau akan berterima kasih dengan keputusan kami yang meninggalkanmu."

"Heh, itu hanya pendapat pribadimu, Toushirou. Semuanya akan lebih baik kalau aku ikut."

"Kau bisa mengeluh setelah kita keluar, Ganju. Kau tidak ingin kita mati di sini, kan?" kata Rukia, yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di atas badak, dan duduk di belakang Ganju.

"Aku setuju," sekali lompatan, Toushirou pun menyusul.

Ganju melempar pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Bak gempa bumi yang menyerang tempat ini, sebentar lagi markas Zaraki yang membanggakan akan terkubur.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Ganju-sama akan—"

"SEKARANG, SHIBA/GANJU," Toushirou dan Rukia kompak meneriakinya.

Menyentakkan tali kekang badak, mereka keluar dari kubangan neraka. Menyisakan runtuhan stalaktit yang menghujani lapangan stadion dan periuk raksasa yang apinya mulai meredup.

.

.

.

.

.

Markas Zaraki hanya sisa reruntuhan. Walaupun pertikaian tadi dimenangkan Kusajishi, mereka masih merasa kecewa karena tidak berhasil membawa pulang kepala Mitsuhide sebagai bukti kemenangan sejati. Pemimpin Zaraki itu berhasil melarikan diri dengan beberapa kaki tangannya. Tapi warga Kusajishi cukup bergembira, bisa menangkap orang-orang yang pernah membunuh teman dan sanak keluarga mereka.

Toushirou memandang runtuhan batu yang menutupi jalan ke stadion gua. Ia belajar sesuatu hari ini. Banyak hal yang tak terduga di Rukongai. Ia yang awalnya tidak pernah mengira bahwa di tempat ini, hidup seseorang yang memiliki Reiatsu kuat seperti Bo. Atau ia yang tak pernah mengecap langsung rasanya menjadi orang lemah, yang benar-benar tanpa kekuatan. Kini, ia merasakannya, dan rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Dengan demikian, ia bisa sedikit paham bagaimana perasaan warga Rukongai—_non-Shinigami_—ditindas oleh mereka yang berkuasa atas kekuatan.

"_Semua anak muda sama saja. Sangat senang menganggap kalau kekuatan adalah segalanya."_

"_Bukankah kau sudah kuat, Kapten Muda?Mengapa kau masih menginginkan kekuatan?"_

"_Jika kau memiliki kekuatan yang kauinginkan, apa kau yakin—dengan kekuatan itu kau mampu melindungi orang yang penting bagimu?"_

"_Sebesar apa pun kekuatanmu, jika orang yang kaulindungi sama sekali tidak memercayaimu, sampai kapan pun juga kau tidak akan mampu melindunginya__.__"_

"_Sekuat apapun dirimu, niat baikmu untuk melindunginya hanya akan berakhir sia-sia."_

Toushirou tersentak. Iya mengerti maksud pria Bount itu. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi setelah semua yang terjadi—ia akhirnya sependapat dengan Koga. Kekuatan memang bukanlah segalanya. Semuanya harus disokong oleh kepercayaan. Dengan kedua hal itu, ia bisa melindungi orang yang ingin dilindunginya.

_Apa ... Kuchiki tadi memercayaiku?_

Ia menoleh pada Rukia yang sedang menyembuhkan luka di lutut Yuuichi.

"Rukia-neechan?"

"Iya?" timpal Rukia seadanya. Ia sedang berfokus dengan Kidou penyembuh.

"Maaf."

Rukia mengangkat wajah. "Untuk?"

"Karena aku, Rukia-neechan terluka."

Rukia tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangan, menyuruh Yuuichi mendekatkan telinganya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu. Lalu setelahnya, ia bertanya, "Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Mengangguk, Yuuichi menyetujui, "Tentu saja." Ia lalumenoleh pada Toushirou dan beringsut mendekat, menjalankan saran Rukia. "Toushirou-niichan ..."

"Apa?"

Yuuichi membungkuk. "Maaf, karena aku, Toushirou-niichan harus kerepotan. Maaf, karena aku, Toushirou-niichan harus terluka. Maaf, karena aku, Toushirou-niichan—" suara bocah ini menghilang. Ia terpaku. Kakak yang dipikirnya: tidak menyukainya—sekarang berjongkok memeluknya.

Katsumoto dan si kembar ternganga. Lebih-lebih Ganju, rahangnya hampir jatuh ke tanah. Rukia dan Seizo kebalikannya, malah tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir. Kalau aku berada di posisimu aku pasti melakukan hal yang sama," ucap Toushirou dengan nada bak seorang ayah. Ia melepas pelukan, memegang kedua pundak Yuuichi. "Seorang anak akan melakukan apa pun untuk ibunya. Itu sudah seharusnya. Jadi, kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah, Yuuichi." Ia kemudian berdiri, mengacak rambut coklat ikal si bocah.

Serta merta senyum lebar menghiasi wajah bulat Yuuichi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Kusajishi, Distrik ke-79]**

Rukia mengitari penginapan entah telah berapa kali; mengelilingi kebun lobak, wortel, dan mentimun; atau berkunjung ke kandang badak hingga ia hampir menghapal nama dua puluh ekor hewan bercula satu itu. Tapi, orang yang dicari tidak tampak batang hidungnya.

Ketika ia menyerah dan bersiap bertanya pada badak, Seizo muncul bersama Yuuichi membawa keranjang kecil.

"Mencari Hitsugaya-taichou, Rukia-san?"

Rukia kelabakan. Ia hampir saja dipergoki melakukan hal gila. "I-iya."

"Tadi saya melihatnya berjalan ke arah bukit. Coba Anda cari dia di sana."

"Benarkah?" air muka Rukia berbinar. Namun sebelum beranjak, ia berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tubuh dengan Yuuichi. "Bagaimana lukamu, Yuuichi?"

Anak kecil itu menengok siku dan lututnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Rukia-neechan, ini hanya luka kecil," katanya. "Rukia-neechan, khawatirkan saja Toushirou-niichan. Lukanya lebih parah."

Itulah alasan ia mencari kapten itu. Sesampai di Kusajishi, si kapten mendadak menghilang dan membuatnya cemas. Pasalnya, luka pemuda itu belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

"Ambil ini, Rukia-san," Seizo menyodorkan cawan obat. "Obat ini sangat ampuh. Pasukan divisi ke-11 sangat suka menggunakannya sehabis bertarung. Yah ... meskipun saya bukan Shinigami lagi, saya suka membawanya ke mana-mana, bahkan membuatnya sendiri."

"Terima kasih, Seizo."

Setelah menerimanya, Rukia lekas pergi. Ia berlari-lari kecil dengan semangat ke bukit, tidak menghiraukan desau dan semilir angin fajar yang belum menyingsing. Sekarang waktu belum menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Toushirou baru mengatupkan mata lima menit yang lalu ketika suara gemeresek daun diinjak menyentuh pendengarannya. Letih hebat yang mendera, ia lebih memilih mengabaikannya. Namun hanya bertahan semenit saja saat deru napas menerpa wajahnya.

Dan ketika membuka mata, ia sontak terlonjak kaget. Ia tidak pernah mengira kalau si pendatang adalah gadis ini. Dipikirnya, adalah Ganju yang akan datang mengusiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" masih dengan nada tak percaya, Toushirou bertanya. Bayangkan, jarak wajah mereka tadi hanya sejengkal.

"Saya hanya memeriksa Anda sedang tidur atau tidak, dan berpikir apa saya harus membangunkan Anda atau membiarkan saja," Rukia menjawab dengan polosnya seolah kejadian barusan bukanlah kejadian yang membahayakan.

Untuk mengontrol jantung yang berdebar dengan kecepatan abnormal, Toushirou menarik napas lama kemudian mengembuskannya pelan. "Lalu untuk apa kau ke sini?" kembali ke suara dinginnya.

"Sejak tadi, saya mencari-cari Anda. Tahu-tahunya ada di sini."

"Untuk apa kau men—" Toushirou membatu. Jempol Rukia menyentuh sudut bibir yang robek akibat pertarungan di Zaraki. Luka di punggung dan perut telah menutup, namun memar di wajah masih membekas. Tanpa menunggu responsnya, gadis ini membuka tutup cawan, dan mencolek cairan coklat kental lalu mengusapkannya pelan pada ujung bibir si kapten.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Tolong jangan bicara. Anda tidak bisa sembuh jika bibir Anda terus bergerak."

Ya, ampun. Bahkan, gadis ini tak mengizinkannya menyela. Apa adik Kapten Divisi ke-6 ini pura-pura bodoh atau tidak sadar kalau dirinya sekarang benar-benar membeku, tidak bisa menggerakkan satu jari pun atau meregangkan kakinya. Setiap inci tubuhnya seolah dalam keadaan mati rasa.

Ketika berusaha mencari perhatian lain, Toushirou melihat memar membiru di sepanjang lingkaran leher Rukia.

"Kuchiki, lehermu ...?"

"Eh?" Rukia menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya untuk menjamah lehernya. "Ah, ini," bekas cengkraman Bo. "Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi juga akan sembuh."

Sekarang giliran Toushirou yang mencolek cawan, dan tanpa permisi mengusapnya di leher gadis bertinggi badan 144 cm ini.

"Hitsu—"

"Diamlah! Jangan bergerak!"

Bayangkan pasien demam bersuhu badan empat puluh derajat _celcius_. Begitulah keadaan Rukia saat ini. Sungguh memprihatinkan.

Saat tangan Toushirou beralih ke sisi leher yang satunya, ia baru sadar kalau ada yang tak beres dengan adik Bangsawan Kuchiki. "Kau demam?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak," Rukia gelagapan.

"Lalu mengapa wajahmu merah—"

Dan saat itu juga, Toushirou sadar apa yang dilakukannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Wajahnya langsung menyamai tomat yang kelewat ranum. "Maaf," ia mengembalikan cawan ke pangkuan Rukia dengan tidak menatapnya.

Baru saja keheningan tercipta saat Ganju berteriak, "JANGAN TERUS BERKENCAN. INI SAATNYA KITA BERANGKAT."

Toushirou mengembuskan napas lega. Entah kenapa, ia ingin berterima kasih pada Ganju. Ia lalu bangkit, dan tak lama menoleh heran kepada Rukia yang masih terduduk. "Kuchiki?"

"Eh?" Rukia terkesiap. Akhirnya ia keluar dari lamunannya.

"Ayo! Kita harus segera berangkat."

Toushirou mengulurkan tangan. Rukia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, dan terdiam sebentar. Dan meskipun tampak ragu, ia menyambut tangan si kapten. Ketika itulah, mentari pagi menunjukkan singgasananya. Laksana permadani keemasan jingga yang membentang di cakrawala—

—yang membuat Ganju berteriak histeris, "Oh, indahnya!" Dan semua yang di sana, tidak terkecuali Yuuichi, menatapnya seolah pria itu sudah salah minum obat hari ini. "Kenapa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengucapkan kata indah?"

"Tidak cocok dengan wajahmu, Shiba."

"Tumben-tumbennya kau memujiku, Toushirou."

"Itu bukan pujian, Bodoh."

"Oh, iya! Bagaimana kalau sebelum kita berangkat, kita berpesta daging bakar untuk menyambut Seizo sebagai anggota Tim Bonny yang baru!" semangat bergelora, Ganju mengemukakan usulnya. "Siapa yang setuju, ayo angkat tangan dan bersorak: Hore!"

Hening. Sunyi. Senyap.

"Oi! Beraninya kalian mengabaikanku!" teriaknya murka. "Oi! Tunggu aku!"

Ganju berlari mengejar anggota timnya yang telah jauh di depan.

Mentari pagi menyongsong misi mereka menuju bagian Rukongai berikutnya. Dengan anggota baru, tentunya. Seizo Harugasaki. Kembali melanjutkan misi dengan menunggu hal menarik apa lagi yang akan menanti mereka dalam perjalanan menuju—

Mikawa, Rukongai Selatan.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**[1] **_Karakter baru yg muncul di chapter ini, semuanya __**OC**__, kecuali __**Touba (muncul di Bount Arc**__) &__**Seizo (di episode filler 313)**_

**A/N :** Mau ngumumin **sesuatu yg penting**. Ini ttg masalah **'Rukia ga jago masak d fic ini'**. Sy buat dia d sini bs masak, tp ga hebat. Jujur, pembuatan fic ini sy lebih tertuju pd manga/anime. Jd jk ada sesuatu yg ga dibahas d manga/anime, biasanya karangan sy aja.

N trims tuk Yuki yg beritau klw **Rukia itu jago masak** di salah satu **novel Bleach: 'Honey Dish Rapshody'**. N setelah sy konfirmasi ma temen yg penggemar berat Bleach, ternyata bener. Jujur, 4 novel Bleach yg udah dikeluarin, sy ga pernah bc satu pun, ato cari infonya*plak*

Jd, maaf atas ke-error-an sy, ya, Readers*bungkuk2* Karna fic ini udah terlalu jauh, jd kyaknya susah sy perbaiki kesalahan ini. Karena itu, yah... nanti di fic canon lainlah sy bwt Rukia jago masak*Ga apa2, kan?*

Yosh, selesai cuap2nya. Sampein kesannya tuk ch ini atau jika ada yg tidak dimengerti. **Sampai Jumpa Lagi** di ch berikutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**12 September**** 2012**


	15. Chapter 15

**Terima kasih ****atas review di ch. sebelumnya**** (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing) : **_Azalea Yukiko | __Reiji Mitsurugi | __Kujo Kasuza Pha__n__tomhive__ | Syl The tWins_

.

**Selamat Membaca!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushirou Hitsugay****a**

**Rukia Kuchik****i**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

**Seizo Harugasaki**

.

**Warning :****  
****Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo (berseliweran kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain.**

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**North Rukongai Arc—****East Rukongai Arc**

.

**# Ch. Transisi #**

**Tirai Soul King di Hamparan Langit Echizen**

.

.

.

**[Echizen, Distrik ke-64]**

Begitu penat dan letih setelah kejadian buruk di Zaraki. Lantaran nyawa mereka nyaris berada di ujung maut. Beristirahat di hutan pun tidak cukup menghalau bayang-bayang mengerikan yang baru menimpa tim ini. Hal itu sebetulnya tidak terlalu mempengaruhi Toushirou maupun Rukia, namun lain halnya dengan Yuuichi. Kejadian kemarin menghantui mental bocah itu. Setiap kali anak itu berhadapan dengan api atau didihan air di periuk, ia berkeringat dingin, dan malamnya ia akan mengigau tak keruan. Mimpi buruk menghinggapinya.

Rukia yang tidak tahan dengan Yuuichi terus berada dalam keadaan memprihatinkan seperti itu menyarankan untuk singgah di distrik yang tak jauh sebelum melalui perbatasan utama Rukongai Utara dan Timur. Dan Toushirou memberi usul terbaik: distrik ke-64, Echizen. Karenanya, mereka berada di sini sekarang, Echizen—distrik terdekat dan satu-satunya distrik yang tersisa sebelum meninggalkan Rukongai Utara.

Bicara tentang Echizen, konon katanya, provinsi ini dulunya adalah provinsi ke-80. Entah karena alasan apa di masa lalu, Kapten Divisi ke-11—lima periode sebelum era Kenpachi Zaraki—melakukan perombakan besar-besaran distrik-distrik di Rukongai Utara. Dan hasilnya, seperti yang kita lihat sekarang ini, Zaraki menggantikan posisi Echizen menjadi distrik terakhir.

Baiklah. Lupakan itu. Kembali ke topik awal.

Kebetulan saat ini, ketika Tim Bonny mengunjungi provinsi terpojok di sebelah utara Rukongai ini, Echizen sedang mengadakan festival tahunan. Lampion warna-warni bergelantungan di selusur rumah warga, kedai-kedai makanan, dan kios-kios permainan. Warga ber-_kimono _dengan corak mencolok sambil mengenakan syal di lehernya (mengingat ini masih musim dingin) membanjiri jalan di sepanjang pelosok Echizen. Ada yang datang bersama keluarga, sahabat, bahkan kekasih, memanfaatkan momen yang hanya datang sekali setahun ini.

"Jangan-jangan Anda sudah tahu tentang festival ini, ya?" tanya Rukia sembari memerhatikan Yuuichi yang seru-serunya bermain tangkap ikan mas koki dengan kawat berlapis kertas tipis bersama Ganju. Sementara Seizo sibuk bertransaksi dengan pedagang obat di sebelah kios permainan Ganju dan Yuuichi.

Toushirou menoleh sesaat kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Rukia. "Begitulah. Aku pernah datang ke sini, soalnya."

"Benarkah?" Rukia setengah terkejut. Pantas saja, pemuda ini bergelagat tahu luar dalam provinsi ini, bahkan sebelum tiba di sini.

"Matsumoto berasal dari Echizen. Dan dia selalu saja memaksaku untuk mengunjungi provinsi ini. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sekali-sekali berkunjung ke sini. Yah, hanya saat festival ini diadakan, sih."

Rangiku selalu merajuk tidak jelas ketika musim dingin tiba. Letnan berambut pirang berombak itu memaksanya untuk sekali saja meninggalkan meja kerja dan tumpukan kertas; mengusulkan untuk mendatangi perayaan ini, setidaknya untuk menghilangkan jenuh. Dan alangkah bagusnya, jika kapten ini membawa seorang pacar (saran terbaik Rangiku) kala itu.

Rukia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala ringan, dan pastinya ia tak akan pernah tahu bahwa posisinya sekarang telah sesuai dengan apa yang diimpikan Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Kemudian ia kembali beralih pada Yuuichi. Bocah itu tampak bersenang-senang meskipun tak satu pun ikan menyangkut di jaringnya sejak permainan dimulai.

Gadis yang menyukai mentimun ini merasa wajib berterima kasih pada kapten di sebelahnya yang telah menunjukkan tempat ini. Dan seperti yang diharapkan, festival sangat cocok untuk Yuuichi. Mengembalikan semangatnya yang surut karena peristiwa di Zaraki.

"Mau berkeliling sebentar, Kuchiki?" ajak Toushirou tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Rukia dan serentak membuat gadis itu menoleh cepat saking tidak menyangka apa yang didengarnya barusan. "Maksudku ... kau mungkin ... yah ..." pemuda ini mulai gugup. Ia mengumpat dalam hati dengan ajakan yang langsung meluncur mulus dari mulutnya. Apa yang merasukinya sampai berkata seperti itu. Ia sedikit bersyukur tidak ada Ganju di sini. Karena pria itu pasti akan mengolok-oloknya atau kembali mengumbar gosip kalau ia mengajak gadis ini ... kencan?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini seperti ajakan kencan, sih.

"Kalau Anda tidak keberatan. Apalagi, sebenarnya saya sangat jarang mengunjungi festival seperti ini," respons Rukia. Cahaya lampion cukup mengaburkan wajahnya yang merona tipis.

"Begitu, ya," Toushirou tampak lega. "Baiklah, ayo. Kita masih punya banyak waktu sebelum Malam Puncak Festival," ia mulai beranjak duluan.

"Malam puncak festival?" Rukia pun mengikutinya.

Toushirou menoleh padanya sembari tersenyum seolah itu menjawab pertanyaan gadis ini.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, menyusuri jalanan _matsuri _yang semakin ramai ketika kelamnya malam semakin menguar.

.

.

.

.

.

Salju telah turun dari setengah jam yang lalu, namun tak menyurutkan antusias Rukia mengitari setiap sudut wilayah Echizen sambil bertanya ini-itu. Toushirou pun yang seolah menjadi pemandu wisata sementara waktu, sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda jemu atau lelah menemaninya atau melayani berbagai pertanyaan gadis berambut _raven_ ini. Soalnya, nyaris dua jam mereka berkeliling tanpa sedetik pun beristirahat.

Ketika mereka tanpa sengaja melewati kolam dengan papan yang bertuliskan: TERLARANG BAGI UMUM, dengan pagar kawat yang mengelilinginya, kembali Rukia bertanya.

"_Chinoike jigoku_**[1]**," jawab Toushirou.

"_Chinoike jigoku_? Kolam Darah?"

"Ah. Orang-orang yang melanggar hukum di distrik ini akan ditenggelamkan di sana," lanjut Toushirou. Rukia mencoba melihatnya lebih dekat, tapi ia menariknya. "Jangan. Jika penjaga di sini melihatmu, kita bisa mendapat masalah."

Jarak sepuluh kaki dari pagar, Rukia bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas kalau kolam itu berwarna sesuai dengan namanya. Sewarna dengan darah. Merah. Disertai dengan uap panas. Jadi bayangkan saja pemandian air panas seluas empang, namun berwarna merah. Nah, itulah_ Chinoike jigoku_.

Ia kembali mengekori Toushirou karena pemuda itu kian mendesaknya untuk menjauh. Mereka kembali memasuki pusat festival. Kali ini menelusuri kedai-kedai cemilan dan buah. Ketika sepasang manik _violet_ Rukia menemukan toko buah yang membuatnya teringat dengan janji di Omi, ia mendatanginya tanpa mengatakan apa pun pada Toushirou yang berjarak beberapa langkah di depannya.

Pemuda berjuluk "Winter Lion" ini baru menyadari ketidakberadaannya ketika mendapati kios mentimun (buah kesukaan gadis itu) dan menanyakan apa Rukia ingin membeli buah yang berasa hambar itu. Namun, tak ada yang menyahut.

Cemas yang mulai merayap di batinnya, jangan-jangan perempuan itu tersesat atau lebih buruknya diculik (prasangka bodoh), ia berlari dengan raut khawatir yang tak sangsi ia pampangkan. Dan ia tak tahu harus berekspresi apa selain lega yang menyeruak di wajahnya ketika Rukia muncul dari tikungan depan sambil menenteng keranjang ukuran sedang.

Maunya, sih, ia melontarkan amarah pada gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya ini, karena telah membuatnya risau. Tapi sebelum itu, ia sadar dengan posisinya sekarang. Ia tak punya hak. Toh, adik Kapten Divisi ke-6 ini bukan siapa-siapanya, hanya sebatas rekan misi. Jadi ia hanya bertanya, "Apa itu?"

Cuma pertanyaan lumrah yang terlontar.

Rukia mengangkat keranjang. "Ini?" tanyanya ulang. "Sebentar lagi Anda juga akan tahu isinya," gadis beriris _violet_ ini sok rahasia-rahasiaan. Ia kemudian menebarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Kau ingin beristirahat?" tebak Toushirou, dan Rukia menjawabnya dengan anggukan samar. "Ayo. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus."

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang dilihat Toushirou kini tidak sesuai dengan maksudnya tadi dengan tempat yang bagus. Setidaknya menurutnya. Lokasinya bagus, sih, tempat yang cocok dan strategis untuk memandang langit dengan hamparan bintang. Tapi suasananya itu, loh, sangat tidak sreg dan membuat pemuda berjuluk "Prodigy" ini ingin segera angkat kaki sekarang juga, detik ini juga dari bukit ... bukit—dibaca lebih saksama lagi aksara kanji di papan. Oh, namanya itu: Bukit Kasmaran.

Eh, Bukit Kasmaran? Apa tidak salah alamat?

Sepertinya bukit ini telah berubah dalam tiga tahun sejak Toushirou terakhir kali berkunjung ke sini. Awalnya hanya bukit tak terurus dengan semak-semak dan ilalang yang ia temukan tanpa sengaja, sekarang telah menjadi area ramai dengan pagar rapi yang membatasinya dengan lembah, dan rentetan pundakan batu panjang, tempat bagi sepasang kekasih menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Aku rasa, aku salah tempat," simpul Toushirou. Ia mulai mundur perlahan siap menggamit tangan Rukia, dan lekas pergi dari sini. Setidaknya sebelum segerombolan pemuda mendorong mereka.

"Oi, jangan menghalangi jalan!" hardik seorang pria. Pasalnya, sepasang Shinigami ini bergeming di tangga berbatu. Setelah memberi jalan kepada rombongan pemuda-pemudi itu, Toushirou menaiki tangga berniat keluar. Untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak, pintu pagar—terkunci.

Ia menoleh kiri ke kanan dengan gelisah, mencari penjaga bukit ini. Namun, hasilnya nihil.

Toushirou mendesah kesal. Mengapa jadi sial begini. Bisa saja, sih, ia melompati pagar kayu yang tingginya dua meter atau menghancurkannya dengan sekali tendangan. Toh, ia seorang Shinigami, itu masalah kecil. Tapi, ia sedang tak berselera membuat masalah dengan menarik perhatian pengunjung. Bisa-bisa ia diusir. Atau akibat terburuknya, ia malah digiring dan ditenggelamkan di Kolam Darah.

Dan yang paling penting, Toushirou tidak mau kesenangan Rukia harus terganggu oleh hal remeh seperti ini (bagi orang lain, tapi bagi Kapten Divisi ke-10 ini salah satu masalah besar). Ia merasa nyaman—bukan—sangat nyaman, mendengarkan rasa ingin tahu gadis ini sejak awal menyusuri Echizen. Melihat bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum lebar memandangi suasana festival. Ia amat senang. Ia merasa seolah-olah dirinya sangat dibutuhkan oleh ... gadis ini?

"Hitsugaya-taichou, saya pikir ... beristirahat di sini pun tidak masalah," ujar Rukia, memecah lamunan pemuda bersurai putih ini. Toushirou menoleh padanya heran dan memastikan apa Rukia yakin dengan keputusannya itu, tapi gadis ini malah beralih pandang ke arah lain.

Rukia sebenarnya malu juga mengutarakan ini. Ia sadar dengan kondisi di sekitarnya, dan ia pun merasa risi. Tapi, apa mau dikata. Sekarang mereka terjebak dan tak bisa ke mana-mana hingga sesuatu yang disebut 'Puncak Malam Festival' datang. Jadi, apa boleh buat. Tak ada pilihan lain, kan?

Toushirou terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang, sampai membuat kerutan di dahinya nyaris menyamai Soutaichou. Dan setelah enam menit empat detik, keputusannya adalah:

—anggukan pasrah.

Akhirnya!

Paling pojok bukit, ada area kosong, dan menjadi pilihan terbaik bagi sepasang Shinigami. Mereka tak berniat menjadi perhatian umum dengan duduk di tengah-tengah (yang sebenarnya menjadi pilihan favorit pasangan muda-mudi di sini). Duduk bersisian di pundakan batu menghadap perbatasan semu langit dan bumi yang berona lembayung. Beberapa saat, tak ada yang membuka mulut hingga suara keranjang yang dibuka mematutkan pandanganToushirou dari ekor matanya pada isi keranjang yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran.

Rukia mengeluarkan buah berkulit tebal hijau tua dengan daging buah merah segar dan berbiji, yang membuat air liur menetes. Singkat ceritanya, itu buah kesukaan pemuda di sampingnya. Semangka.

Mulut Toushirou membuka, menganga. "Untuk apa kau membeli semangka?" herannya. Siapa yang tidak heran. Sekarang masih bulan Januari, musim dingin. Buah ini enaknya disantap saat musim panas.

"Anda ingat janji saya saat di Omi," ingat, ketika Rukia mengumumkan janji saat mereka tidak sengaja berenang bersama di malam hari. "Saya berjanji akan membelikan Anda semangka. Tapi, sekarang satu buah dulu. Nanti di musim panas, saya akan membelikan satu buahnya lagi."

Toushirou menarik napas panjang. Gadis ini serius dengan kata-katanya itu, ya. "Jadi, kau ingin makan semangka di cuaca seperti ini?" salju telah reda beberapa menit yang lalu, namun dingin masih tidak ada ampunnya menggigit setiap inci kulit.

"Habisnya, saya takut tidak bisa menepati janji saya. Jadi saya beli saja sekarang. Apalagi, Anda juga tidak akan mati jika makan semangka di musim dingin." Ya, iyalah, Rukia! Tidak ada kasus orang mati gara-gara makan semangka. Kecuali semangka beracun. "Atau Anda tidak mau menyantapnya karena masih malu makan buah kesukaan sendiri?" nah, itu baru masuk akal.

"A-aku tidak malu," kilah Toushirou.

"Kalau begitu, ya sudah, Anda jangan membantah. Silakan menyantapnya dengan tenang dan jangan banyak bicara." Rukia dengan senang hati meletakkan semangka dengan potongan setengah lingkaran di pangkuan Toushiro."Tidak baik menyisakan makanan."

Toushirou menggerutu dalam hati. Siapa orang gila yang menanam semangka di musim seperti ini.

Rukia menghela napas. "Baiklah. Saya akan ikut menyantapnya," putusnya, setelah melihat pemuda ini hanya terdiam, dan tidak menyentuh buah yang disodorkannya. Dan ia pun melahapnya dengan tubuh sedikit bergidik dingin. Ia melumatkannya seakan-akan tidak terpengaruh dengan cuaca, padahal sebaliknya.

Toushirou menatapnya lama. Entah terharu, tergugah, atau apa, setengah daging semangka itu akhirnya berlabuh di dalam mulutnya juga hanya dengan sekali gigitan.

Rukia cekikikan.

"Jangan tertawa. Ini tidak lucu," ujar Toushirou, terdengar sedikit dongkol, tapi hatinya senang tuh.

Rukia kembali melahap semangkanya dengan tidak melepas senyum lebar. Ia membersihkan setiap biji sebelum mendaratkan buah itu kembali ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau membuang bijinya?"

"Apa Anda tidak pernah dengar? Buah akan tumbuh di perutmu jika kau ikut menyantap bijinya. Saya tidak mau buah semangka merambat tumbuh di perut saya, jadi bersihkan bijinya dulu," Rukia kembali melumat buah berdaging berpasir ini dengan kalem seakan apa yang dikatakannya tadi tidak ada yang aneh.

Toushirou terpaku.

Satu detik.

Tiga detik.

Lima detik.

Delapan detik.

Bom waktu meledak.

"HAHAHAHAHA~ ..." pemuda yang suka beraut wajah dingin ini tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bagaimana bisa kau percaya hal bodoh seperti itu?" katanya, di sela-sela tawa seraya memegangi perutnya.

Ya, ampun. Ini gawat! Soul Society akan kiamat besok.

Namun sayang sekali, tawa Kapten divisi ke-10 hanya bertahan dua setengah detik. Ia mendadak mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat setelah sadar bahwa ia telah keluar dari batas _image_ dingin yang selalu dijunjungnya. Ia berdeham, berusaha mengembalikan suasana yang mencair hanya sekian detik menjadi kaku. Ia meletakkan semangka yang baru dimakannya setengah di sampingnya, sambil lalu ia tolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, dan langsung disambut Rukia yang tampaknya berupaya keras menahan geli.

"Apa?" Toushirou kembali ke nada dinginnya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ..." Rukia berhenti sejenak untuk mengubah tawa menjadi seulas senyum lembut, "hanya ... ini pertama kalinya saya mendengar Anda tertawa lepas."

Toushirou terdiam. Ia setengah membungkuk sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya; menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajah yang menyerupai kepiting rebus.

"Hah~... Andaikan saja saya bawa kamera atau perekam suara," gumam Rukia, menyesali diri sendiri.

"Apa kau bilang?" Toushirou sontak mengangkat wajah.

"Tidak ada," kelit Rukia. "Hanya saja peristiwa yang jarang terjadi sangat disayangkan jika tidak diabadikan."

Toushirou mengerutkan bibir jengkel. "Sudah. Aku mau pergi," dan ia pun beranjak meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, semangkanya bagaimana?" Rukia, di saat Toushirou sedang kesal, masih saja mempedulikan semangka.

"Makan saja sendiri," seru Toushirou, dengan acuh tak acuh.

Rukia mengikik, dan kemudian membereskan semangka yang tercecer kembali ke dalam keranjang, lalu mengikuti si kapten yang telah jauh di depan.

Ketika itu, terdengar suara trompet yang membahana di seluruh Echizen.

Semua orang termangu sesaat.

Lalu detik berikutnya, pemuda-pemudi di bukit kontan serempak berlari menuju gerbang keluar. Seolah bunyi terompet itu sebagai sinyal pemanggil atau apa. Tidak mengacuhkan siapa yang ditabrak, siapa yang diinjak; mereka menyerobot saling berebutan menuju sumber suara. Rukia yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi menjadi salah satu korban tabrakan. Seseorang menyenggolnya keras, yang membuat keranjang di tangannya terjatuh, dan walhasil isinya berserakan di tanah.

Ia bermimik muka nelangsa seolah yang baru terjatuh adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa didapatkan sekali seumur hidup.

"Kenapa kau berdiri saja? Ayo, cepat," tahu-tahu Toshirou datang, dan serta merta meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou ... semangkanya ...?" Rukia beraut menyedihkan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sebegitu pentingnyakah semangka untuknya.

Toushirou mendesah. "Aku bisa membelikan sekarung semangka untukmu nanti," ia melunak. "Dan kita ... bisa menyantapnya bersama—lagi," lanjutnya.

Rukia tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi, meskipun ia tak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang suka semangka di sini, dirinya atau kapten Toushirou menariknya dan mengikuti arakan warga menuju alun-alun.

"Pesan Soul King sudah muncul. Lihat di sana!" seseorang berteriak dan menunjuk ke arah barat.

Kilau beraneka warna bak tirai pelangi di langit malam perlahan merambat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Kita sebaiknya segera alun-alun sebelum kita dibawa ke Kolam Darah."

Banyak kebingungan yang berputar-putar di kepala Rukia, namun akhirnya ia kembali berjalan menuju alun-alun Echizen.

Sesampainya di sana, alun-alun telah dipenuhi warga. Bunyi _tambur_, _taiko_, _shamisen_, dan seruling saling bertalu-talu menciptakan harmonisasi musik. Tirai pelangi lambat laun kian merambah luasnya langit malam. Nada keempat alat musik perlahan melambat dengan intonasi pelan. Seolah itu sebagai sinyal, warga berderet rapi, dan kompak berlutut.

Keadaaan menjadi sunyi-senyap. Alat musik pun berhenti bermain.

Tirai cahaya raksasa melintang seakan mengepung Echizen sekarang.

"SOUL KING! SOUL KING! SOUL KING!" serempak warga berseru sembari bersujud.

Tidak peduli Rukia paham atau tidak, Toushirou memaksanya mengikuti ritual ini.

Sekarang jadi jelas. Inilah yang dimaksud Malam Puncak Festival.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pesan Soul King?"

"Ah. Orang-orang di sini menyebutnya pesan dari langit. Mereka percaya jika pesan itu datang, itu pertanda Soul King akan melindungi mereka, dan itu berarti mereka bisa hidup damai, tanpa ada apa pun bencana yang menimpa mereka," papar Toushirou miris. Karena kenyataannya, ritual ini muncul disebabkan adanya ketidakpercayaan warga Echizen pada Shinigami, yang merupakan wakil dari Raja Soul Society untuk melindungi Seireitei dan Rukongai.

"Cahaya tadi mirip pelangi, ya. Tapi, munculnya di malam hari bahkan tanpa adanya hujan."

"_Aurora_."

"_Aurora_?"

"Kau tidak pernah mendengarnya?" heran Toushirou, dan Rukia menggeleng tidak tahu. "Cahaya itu disebut _aurora_ jika di Dunia Manusia, dan di sini kita menyebutnya Tirai Soul King. Di Soul Society, kita hanya bisa melihatnya di Echizen, khususnya saat musim dingin, setiap tahunnya. Eh, kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Bukannya sudah dipelajari ketika di akademi."

Rukia menunduk malu. Di Shinou Reijutsuin memang ada kelas tidak resmi mempelajari berbagai hal di Dunia Manusia. Namun, ia sering tak mengikutinya dengan lebih berfokus pada kelas Zanjutsu, atau Kidou.

"Lalu, apa ada akibatnya jika kita tidak mengikuti ritual?" tanya Rukia lagi, melihat bagaimana orang-orang begitu berbondong-bondong ke alun-alun tadi.

Toushirou mengedikkan dagu ke empang alias Kolam Darah. "Dibuang ke sana."

Akhirnya mereka tiba.

Setelah ritual penyembahan di alun-alun kelar. Kini yang dituju selanjutnya adalah kuil terbesar di Echizen dan Rukongai Utara. Biksu pemimpin ritual menuntun warga festival ke sana dengan melalui jembatan di tengah-tengah _Chinoike jigoku_. Jembatan ini satu-satunya jalur menuju kuil. Panasnya Kolam Darah mengepul, dan semestinya menyengat kulit segerombolan warga, namun rasanya biasa-biasa saja.

Toushirou dan Rukia, menjadi salah satu rombongan yang sedang melalui jembatan kayu kokoh.

Tujuan ke kuil sekarang hanya sekedar ritual pelengkap bagi para anggota festival. Memberikan jimat perlindungan secara cuma-cuma, yang katanya jimat pemberian langsung dari Soul King. Jumlahnya hanya 100 buah. Jumlah yang terbilang sangat kecil jika dilihat dari warga yang datang hampir mencapai 2000 orang. Uniknya, jimat ini diberikan kepada mereka berdasar tanggal kelahiran yang ditentukan oleh Tetua Biksu. Jika ada dua orang yang memiliki tanggal kelahiran sama, akan ditentukan siapa yang beruntung berdasar ramalan nasib dari Tetua Biksu.

Toushirou sejujurnya enggan mengikuti kegiatan ini. Lantaran tak sewajib penyembahan Tirai Soul King yang jika kau berani tidak ikut serta, kau akan menjadi santapan Kolam Darah. Namun, gadis di sampingnya yang sibuk memandang tirai pelangi yang masih berkemendang di langit Echizen tampak antusias untuk mendapatkan salah satu jimat.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi.

Setibanya di depan kuil, Wakil Tetua Biksu membentangkan gulungan kertas kucel yang hanya sepanjang sepuluh senti.

Semua peserta saling berbisik-bisik siapa yang akan beruntung tahun ini. Mereka datang ke sini dengan tujuan sama, harapan mendapatkan perlindungan pasti dengan menggenggam jimat yang telah terbukti keampuhannya. Apalagi, pembagian jimat hanya sekali dalam 25 tahun. Jarang-jarang, kan?

Rukia tampak amat bersemangat. Ia menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada. Jantungnya berdebar bertalu-talu, menunggu apakah tanggal lahirnya yang akan menjadi salah satu yang disebut.

"Uhm," Wakil Biksu berdeham sebentar, "saya tidak akan bicara banyak, jadi langsung saja saya akan mengumumkan tanggal lahir yang beruntung dalam 25 tahun terakhir ini," suara berat khas seorang kakek.

Lalu ia pun menyebut tanggal satu per satu. Jika kalian mengira, warga bisa menipu para biksu itu, tenang saja. Bagi warga yang merasa tanggal lahir mereka yang beruntung, tangan kanan mereka akan diletakkan di dalam obor. Jika tanganmu terbakar, kau berbohong; jika tidak, kau jujur. Sederhana, karenanya tak ada yang berani mengelabui para biksu.

Memasuki tanggal lahir ke-50, Rukia menarik napas pelan.

"Orang yang beruntung ke-50, yang lahir bulan Januari," kata si Biksu. Rukia mencengkram kimono di dadanya dan berdoa dalam hati. "tanggal ..." si Biksu berusaha mendramatisir atau apa, lantaran ia menyebutnya sangat lambat. Rukia yang telah mencapai penasaran tingkat akut, membuatnya tak sadar kalau tangan satunya turun, dan mencengkram lima jari pemuda di sebelahnya. "Tanggal 4 Januari."

Rukia mengembuskan napas kecewa. Padahal hanya beda sepuluh hari darinya.

Saat memasuki penyebutan peserta ke-75, ia masih belum peka kalau ia sedang memegang tangan orang lain, dan otomatis tidak tahu apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada si pemilik tangan. Wajah merona, wajah Toushirou semerah Kolam Darah sampai-sampai cahaya temaram dari obor tak mampu mengaburkannya.

Kenapa gadis ini suka sekali membuatnya keluar dari _image_ seorang Toushirou Hitsugaya?

Kendati demikian, ia tidak menepis tangan Rukia. Dan ketika si gadis semakin menggenggamnya kuat karena peserta yang disebut hanya berbeda sehari dari tanggal lahirnya, tahu-tahu Toushirou membalas genggaman tangan adik Byakuya Kuchiki ini.

Mencapai peserta ke-90, api harapan Rukia perlahan redup. "Saya pikir tahun ini bukan keberuntungan saya ataupun Anda, Hitsugaya-taichou," katanya lemas.

Toushirou hanya menanggapi ringan, "Ah," dengan berusaha agar nada suaranya tak terdengar gugup. Kapten Divisi ke-10 tidak hirau, ia beruntung atau tidak, toh ia sama sekali tak berminat. Hanya saja, kasihan juga gadis Shinigami di sampingnya ini.

Dan percaya tidak percaya—apa kedua pihak tidak peka atau sengaja tidak peka—mereka masih bergenggaman tangan selama: 45 menit. Genggaman tangan terlama sepanjang sejarah mereka.

Memasuki tanggal ke-99, Rukia berjongkok menyerah. Harapannya secara sempurna telah padam. Toushirou memerhatikannya, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tak berbakat menghibur seseorang apalagi perempuan.

Di penyebutan tanggal terakhir ia penuh asa, itu tanggal lahir Rukia, namun melayang sudah ketika si biksu menyebut:

"Yang terakhir, keberuntungan menghinggapi bagi mereka yang lahir di bulan Desember."

Toushirou mengecap bibir dengan kering. Harapan kosong pun mulai merayapinya, tapi sepersekian detik kemudian terisi dengan cahaya asa, ketika si biksu lantang berucap, "20 Desember."

Oh! Selamat untuk Toushirou. Tahun ini keberuntungan tak lari darinya.

"Siapa yang beruntung?" tanya si Biksu.

Toushirou ogah dan merasa malu sebenarnya, namun demi gadis yang seakan tak punya jiwa hidup lagi, ia akhirnya mengangkat tangannya yang bebas, "Aku!"

Rukia sontak mendongak, dan cahaya berbinar-binar memenuhi wajahnya. Ia langsung berdiri. "Selamat, Hitsugaya-taichou. Anda sungguh beruntung." Ia menaikkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Ketika itulah ia sadar tangan siapa yang sejak satu jam yang lalu digenggamnya.

"O-oh ..." Rukia sulit memilih kata yang pas.

Warga sekitar cekikikan geli melihat pasangan yang sedang dihinggapi asmara ini (itu menurut mereka), dan membuat Toushirou dan Rukia kompak melepas tangan satu sama lain.

"Maaf," lirih Rukia.

Toushirou tidak bilang apa-apa dengan maju mendekat ke beranda kuil meski rasa malunya belum lenyap. Ia merentangkan tangan di obor. Tak ada yang terbakar, hanya rasa dingin, seolah ia menyentuh es bukan api. Lalu menerima sodoran jimat berwarna merah. Mirip jimat biasa yang bisa dengan mudah ditemukan di kuil-kuil, tak ada keistimewaannya.

"Tentu ada, Anak Muda," kata si Biksu seolah mampu membaca pikiran Toushirou. "Harapan dan Keteguhan Hati. Jimat yang kau dapat ini melambangkan kedua hal yang penting dalam melindungi dan juga dalam kehidupan semua makhluk, termasuk—Shinigami."

Toushirou tersentak. "Kau ..."

"Tentu saja, saya tahu," si Biksu tersenyum. "Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" terkanya.

Toushirou berpikir sebentar. "Boleh aku menyerahkan ini pada orang lain?"

Pria tua itu melirik Rukia. "Pada kekasihmu?"

"Hah?" ia heran sesaat, dan sewaktu sadar siapa yang dimaksud, ia menyangkal cepat, "Dia bukan kekasihku," katanya, "hanya ... seorang rekan."

"Jika gadis itu lahir di musim dingin sama sepertimu. Kau bisa menyerahkannya."

Toushirou tak tahu tanggal lahir Rukia. Tapi, menilik gelagat gadis itu saat pengumuman tadi, ia yakin adik Ketua Klan Kuchiki lahir bulan Januari. Dan itu berarti musim dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini," Toushirou menyodorkan jimat perlindungannya tepat di depan wajah Rukia. Tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan gadis ini, ia langsung menyambar, "Kata biksu itu, aku bisa memberikan jimat ini pada orang yang lebih menginginkannya. Jadi ambillah!"

Mereka kini kembali ke pusat festival yang mulai lengang. Malam Puncak Festival telah berakhir meskipun Tirai Soul King belum pudar.

Rukia menerimanya, meski sungkan. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Anda sendiri?"

"Aku?" Nah, Toushirou belum punya alasan untuk pertanyaan ini. "Aku sudah punya jimatku sendiri."

"Benarkah? Apa dari Obaa-sama?"

"Ah? Umm ... iya. Jimat dari Baa-chan," dusta Toushirou.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Hitsugaya-taichou," kata Rukia tulus.

"Bukan apa-apa," Toushirou mulai melangkah menjauh. "Apalagi," ia berhenti tanpa menoleh ke belakang, "anggap saja sebagai pemberian balasan dari jepitan yang kau berikan padaku kemarin," pungkasnya, lalu lanjut berjalan dan diikuti Rukia yang tersenyum.

Kalau boleh jujur, alasan kenapa si kapten menyerahkan jimat perlindungannya kepada bawahan di divisi ke-13 itu. Alasannya sederhana, untuk melindungi Rukia. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, kerisauan sering membelenggu batinnya jika tak melihat gadis itu dalam jarak pandangnya. Apalagi setelah kejadian di Zaraki kemarin. Tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja tanpa koordinasi otaknya. Barangkali atas perintah hatinya.

Kecemasan kalau gadis itu baik-baik saja jika tak ada di dekatnya meninggi.

Jadinya satu-satunya cara, memberikan jimat itu; melindungi Rukia jika ia tak ada di sisinya. Mengambil alih tugasnya. Walaupun, ia tak sepenuhnya percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Langkah Toushirou dan Rukia tertahan ketika menuju ke kedai permainan di mana rekan-rekannya berada. Teriakan pria yang tidak asing. Mereka menoleh ke belakang. Di perempatan jalan, enam orang menggotong seorang pria dengan kedua tangan dan perut diikat menyatu dengan dua bambu penggotong. Dan mau tahu siapa pria itu, Yuuichi yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh akan memberitahu, "Rukia-neechan, Toushirou-niichan! Ganju-ojichan ..."

Oh, ternyata Ganju.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" gerutu Toushirou."Jangan-jangan saat ritual ..."

"Iya. Ganju-ojichan tidak mau ikut berlutut," jelas Yuuichi. Raut muka bocah ini memucat, membayangkan Ganju-ojichan akan dicincang atau apa sebagai hukuman.

"Ke mana Seizo?"

"Seizo-ojisan sedang bicara dengan seorang kakek di sana," Yuuichi menunjuk pada Seizo yang sedang bernegosiasi dengan wakil tetua biksu. Barangkali meminta keringanan atas hukuman Ganju.

"Kuchiki, kau pergi duluan bersama Seizo. Kau juga Yuuichi," kata Toushirou. "Biar aku yang mengurus Shiba."

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera menyusul," teriak Toushirou yang telah jauh berlari mengikuti iringan warga menuju satu-satunya tempat yang ia duga. Tak ada tempat lain, selain _Chinoike Jigoku—_Kolam Darah.

Seperti biasa, Ganju selalu saja membuat masalah.

Ber-_Shunpo_ dari satu gubuk ke gubuk lainnya, Toushirou mendarat di dahan pohon. Lalu mengamati situasi. Ide terbaik yang singgah di otak jeniusnya kini adalah menggunakan Hyourinmaru. Membekukan kaki para warga ketika tiba di dermaga, lalu menghempaskan es setinggi dua meter di hadapan mereka saat siap melempar si Pelanggar Hukum. Memanfaatkan waktu yang hanya sekian detik, ia secepat kilat memotong tali dengan sekali tebasan dan menyeret Ganju pergi dari sana.

Barangkali para warga tidak menyadari bahwa pria yang digiringnya telah lenyap, karena bukannya mengejar, mereka justru menyembah benteng es yang dibuat Toushirou. Percaya bahwa itu adalah perwujudan Dewa Es.

Dengan saling membelakangi, Toushirou mengendalikan Conny dan Ganju bersorak tak jelas, "Toushirou, kau ingin membuatku terjatuh! Hentikan dulu! Aku ingin membalikkan tubuhku!" ia tak punya pegangan, ia duduk dengan posisi tak nyaman.

"Berisik!"

Rukia yang bersama Yuuichi menunggangi Conny pun terlihat di depan. Dan juga Seizo bersama Ronny—seekor babi hutan dadakan yang direkrut Ganju, yang tak sengaja ditemukannya di hutan Kusajishi—sebagai tunggangan Seizo.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" teriak Rukia ketika Toushirou berada di sebelahnya.

"Ah."

"Turunkan aku, Toushirou! Kau ingin membunuhku?" kembali Ganju berseru mengeluh.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Aku akan melakukannya agar kau tidak membuat masalah lagi."

"Turunkan aku cepat! Aku tidak ingin menunggangi Tony bersamamu!"

"Kau pikir aku ingin bersamamu?"

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau lebih senang bersama Kuchiki, kan?"

Spontan Toushirou menyentakkan tali kekang dengan keras, Conny pun berderap kencang dua kali lipat.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Toushirou, setelah ini!" ancam Ganju, ia hampir saja terpelanting jatuh.

"Coba saja!" tantangnya.

Dan entah sampai kapan perdebatan mereka akan berhenti.

"Mereka akrab, ya?" simpul Seizo.

Rukia hanya tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu, itu bisa disebut akrab atau tidak.

Tim ini terus melaju di tengah gulita malam. Meninggalkan Echizen dengan latar hamparan Tirai Soul King di Echizen. Jika itu sebuah pesan perlindungan Raja Soul Society, yah mudah-mudahan saja bisa memberikan perlindungan pula pada tim ini hingga misi ke Mikawa tuntas.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ch. Transisi**

**2nd Arc—3rd Arc**

**End**

.

.

.

.

.

**[1]**_**Chinoike jigoku (Blood Pond Hot Spring/Kolam Darah)**__: terletak di Beppu, Jepang. Berwarna merah karena kandungan besi yg sangat tinggi._

**[2]**_ Dari Kubo-sensei, __**Rangiku lahir di distrik ke-64 Rukongai Utara**__, tapi tak ada informasi, nama distrik itu, jadi Echizen hanya karangan author._

**A/N : **Jangan bertanya kenapa ada aurora di Soul Society. Kalau pelangi ada di sana, kenapa aurora nggak? Hehe.

Btw, ada yg pernah ngeliat Toushiro ketawa di canon-nya? Ga, kan? Selamat, di ch. ini Anda bisa ngeliat adegan jarang itu*apa ini* Yah... baca aja ch ini, lalu bayangin mukanya Toshiro lalu dengerin suaranya Mbak Paku Romi yg ketawa. Udah!*gaje* Di movie 2 sih Shiro pernah ketawa, tp cuma ketawa kecil, hihihi.

Ok, seneng ch. transisi ke-2 udah selese, ch. selanjutnya masuk Arc ke-3 lalu masuk Arc terakhir lalu tamat deh. Arc ke-3 yaitu East Rukongai Arc adalah arc yg nentuin hub. HitsuRuki mau dibawa ke mana*eh, kayak lirik lagu, ya*

Yosh. **Sampai Jumpa Lagi** di Arc selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**18 September**** 2012**


	16. Chapter 16

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Gilbird****—**Setuju! Canon d FBI memang langka banget. Makanya sy lebih sering berkunjung k FBE akhir2 ini. Sekalian nyari canon HitsuRuki, hehe./ Nah, masalah kiss-kiss-nya, Gil-san bersabar aja, ya*plak*

**anna chan**—Anna-chan ke mana aja?*sok akrab* Kangen tau./ Iya, udah nyampe ch 15, nih. Ch yg di-update ini bener2 ngebahas gimana perasaan mereka berdua*ah, lebay*

**Austine Sophie**—Akhirnya, Austine muncul lagi*penyakit sok akrabnya kambuh*/ Oh, Echizen? Sebenarnya maksud sy, bukan ngarang asli ato ngebuat2 tuh nama, tapi Echizen itu memang salah satu provinsi di Jepang sekitar abad ke-16, klw tidak salah (ga tau, sekarang masih ada ato ga tuh provinsi). Nah, maksud ngarang tuh sy jadiin distrik ini distrik ke-64 di ch kemarin, bukan asli dari Kubo-sensei (karna dari senseinya sendiri hanya diketahui sekitar 10 distrik)

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Reiji Mitsurugi | __Azalea Yukiko | Kujo Kasuza Pha__n__tomhive__ | Kiki RyuEunTeuk_

.

_**Chapter ini, bacanya pelan-pelan aja. Bagusnya dibaca di tempat yang tenang, agar feel-nya lebih terasa!*mudah2an saja* Selamat Membaca!**_

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushirou Hitsugay****a**

**Rukia Kuchik****i**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

**Seizo Harugasaki**

.

**Warning :****  
****Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo (berseliweran kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain.**

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**East Rukongai Arc**

.

**#**** 1**** #**

**Ketika Bunga Merekah di Hati sang Dewa Kematian**

.

.

.

Sungguh. Ia tak tahu berada di mana dirinya, kini. Semuanya rabun seolah ia menyaksikannya dari balik kaca yang berembun.

"_Bunuh dia!"_ suara serak bak orang tua yang sudah sepuh berdenging di telinga sebelah kirinya.

"_Jangan bunuh dia!"_ itu ... suaranya sendiri?—menggaung di telinga yang satunya lagi.

Dua perintah yang bertolak belakang, menggema bersamaan di indera pendengarannya. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja, seakan-akan ia baru memejamkan mata beberapa detik, ia sekarang benar-benar berdiri di belakang kaca buram, mengaburkan penglihatannya terhadap pandangan di depan.

Di tengah daratan salju, satu sosok berdiri di sana dengan jarak beberapa langkah darinya. Ia menyipitkan mata. Tinggi sosok itu tak seberapa, kisaran 130 senti. Rambutnya jabrik. Yang menariknya, si sosok memegang kayu berkilau yang panjangnya kira-kira satu meter. Ujung kayu itu meneteskan air berwarna ... merah?

Ralat. Itu bukan air, tapi darah. Lalu yang digenggamnya bukan kayu, namun benda yang terbuat dari logam. Tepatnya sebilah pedang.

Ia mengambil satu langkah, beringsut mendekat pada kaca. Menutup sebelah mata, ia mengintip dari lubang kecil agar melihatnya lebih yakin. Itu jelas-jelas pedang, dan di ujungnya—cairan merah pekat merembes deras. Penglihatannya menelusur ke atas hingga ke gagang pedang.

Ia menghela napas. Mata nyaris tak berkedip. Pedang ... Zanpakutou bergagang empat bintang perunggu ... Hyourinmaru.

Giginya berderit geram. Siapa yang berani menggunakan Zanpakutou-nya? Ia kian membawa pandangannya ke atas, atas lagi, hingga mencapai punggung si sosok.

Kali ini ia menahan napas beberapa detik. _Haori_ berlambang punggung ... sepuluh?

Seakan masih tak percaya, ia kembali mengamatinya penuh saksama hingga tiba di surai sewarna salju—dan kontan ia mundur selangkah. Itu ... itu dirinya. Berambut jabrik putih, _haori_ berlambang sepuluh, dan Hyourinmaru digenggamannya.

"_Bunuh dia!"_

"_Jangan bunuh dia!"_

Kembali suara itu mendengung bak bunyi lebah.

Lagi, seolah ia baru saja dalam keadaan _trance_, kaca di hadapannya lenyap. Detik ini, sosok itu begitu jelas. Tak pelak, itu dirinya. Lalu teronggok sosok lain yang terbaring tak berdaya, bersimbah darah.

Apa sosok yang mirip dirinya yang melukai orang itu?

"_Bunuh dia!"_

Untuk sekian kalinya, komando itu. Siluet yang persis dirinya maju, menghunuskan _katana_kepada sosok yang tampak memprihatinkan dengan kucuran darah tak terbendung.

Ia berlari mencoba untuk menolong, namun sayang seribu sayang, ia jatuh terjerembab kasar mencium tanah bersalju. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Apa pun itu, tali tak kasat mata melilit kedua pergelangan kakinya. Dengan pose tiarap, ia terseok-seok menghentikan siapa pun orang yang mirip dengannya menikam sosok yang sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Mulutnya membuka, berseru: _Hentikan!_, tapi tak ada yang keluar. Suaranya tertelan kembali dalam kerongkongannya. Ia terus berteriak: _Jangan!_, _Hentikan!_, tetap saja tidak memberikan hasil.

Buku-buku tangannya memutih, mencengkeram salju. Ia tidak bisa bergerak ke mana pun. Dan yang diperbuatnya hanya mengatupkan mata ketika dirinya yang lain menohok korbannya tanpa belas kasih.

Ia membuka mata. Di hadapannya hanya ada padang kosong. Tak ada sosok yang mirip dirinya, tak ada sosok yang tak berdaya. Ia berupaya berdiri, namun kembali terhempas menumbuk tanah seolah-olah bukan dirinya yang mengendalikan tubuh ini.

Perlahan namun pasti kegelapan merenggut cahaya pandangannya. Membuat matanya terpejam, setidaknya hingga seulur tangan terpampang di depannya.

Ia menengadah di sisa kekuatan. Entah keyakinan dari mana, tangannya bergerak menyambut uluran tangan itu. Sedetik sebelum kesadarannya hilang sempurna, samar, namun yakin ia mendengar panggilan:

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Panggilan itu bertandang ke telinga Toushirou, membuatnya lantas membuka mata. Sontak ia bangkit terduduk dengan napas terputus-putus. Peluh memenuhi seluruh sisi wajahnya, ia menoleh kepada Rukia yang duduk bertelut di sampingnya. Gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya itu melayangkan tatapan cemas.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Rukia tahu, ini pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja kapten itu bukan 'tidak apa-apa'. Tapi ia tak tahu harus bertanya apa, jadi hanya kalimat ini yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Dianggukkan kepalanya perlahan sebagai jawaban, Toushirou berdiri linglung. Mimpi buruk berhasil membuat isi kepalanya seolah terpontang-panting kanan-kiri. Andai gadis bermanik _violet_ ini tidak gesit menopang tubuhnya, ia akan jatuh terjerembab ke papan penginapan. Kapten termuda itu menatapnya sebentar, dan tanpa satu dua kata ia pelan-pelan melepas tangan Rukia di dadanya, dan beringsut kemudian ke kamar belakang. Sesampainya di sana, ia memutar keran air, mengguyur kepalanya yang pening. Seakan menemukan _oase_ di padang pasir gersang, sebagian kesadaran akhirnya kembali ke wadah yang semestinya. Lalu tak lama ringisan perih menuntun pandangannya pada tiga ruas jari tergores—oleh apa?

Jepitan perunggu Hyourinmaru.

Sejak kapan ia menggenggamnya?

"Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Kepala yang dipanggil mendongak. Rukia di ambang pintu serta merta berjongkok, dan tanpa seizin si pemilik jari ia membalutkan plester obat di jari Toushirou satu per satu, dan tanpa pula ia sadari, sang pemilik jari tak melakukan aktivitas lain selain menatapnya—lekat, sangat lekat. Sepasang iris _turquoise_ tajam menerawang setiap sudut paras gadis ini, seolah mengukur jarak mata, hidung, dagu, dan bibir.

"Selesai."

Dan Toushirou kontan berpaling ke arah berbeda. Refleksnya cukup bagus di tengah fokusnya mempelajari wajah Rukia.

"Saya tidak pernah menyangka mimpi bisa membuat orang terluka."

Senyum hambar dari Toushirou untuk meresponsnya. Mimpi yang mungkin membuatnya spontan menarik jepitan dalam genggaman kuatnya—yang saking kuatnya, menorehkan luka di tangan.

Gadis bermarga Kuchiki ini berdiri, lalu mengulurkan handuk. "Keringkan kepala Anda. Anda bisa sakit nanti." Toushiro menerimanya sekian detik kemudian seusai ikut bangkit. Tidak berkata apa pun, ia melewati Rukia setelah lagi-lagi menekurkan tatapan mata hijaunya sesaat. Ia membawa dirinya keluar dari kamar sebelum gadis itu bisa mendengar degup jantung yang berdetak di luar batas normal, atau selagi ia masih mampu mengontrol wajahnya yang mulai menghangat.

Menuju ke halaman belakang penginapan mungil tak bertingkat di Distrik ke-38 Rukongai Timur, Toushirou mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara segar. Hentakan kain mengundangnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh ke belakang. Seizo sedang menjemur selimut saat fajar masih belum menyambut. Pria itu kelihatannya tidak bakal mengindahkan cuaca sebentar—cerah atau tidak. Pria bermata sayu itu menyadari keberadaan si kapten ketika ia hendak mengambil ember berikutnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Sapaan Seizo hanya dibalas anggukan kecil Toushirou, setelahnya si kapten menghempaskan bokong di papan reyot beranda hingga berdecit. Pria berambut merah pucat itu belum sempat meraih selimut selanjutnya di ember, lantaran pemandangan kapten jenius yang merunduk muram lebih menarik perhatian. Secepat yang ia bisa, pria mantan Shinigami ini mengelarkan kegiatannya, dan setelah tiga ember rampung, ia ikut duduk tepat di sebelah Toushirou.

"Mudah-mudahan cuaca nanti sangat cerah. Selimut-selimut itu bisa berbau jika langitnya masih mendung seperti kemarin," ujar Seizo, dengan bergiliran melihat langit berawan tipis, dan pemuda yang tengah beraut muka tak sumringah.

Kebisuan beberapa saat diisi dengan desau dan desiran angin. Sesekali ditingkahi oleh korokan katak di bebatuan kolam, lalu membenamkan diri hingga menyisakan riak air di permukaan.

"Saya mungkin tidak berada di posisi yang pantas untuk menyarankan ini," ujar Seizo, membuyar keheningan, "tapi masalah Anda tidak akan pernah selesai jika Anda memendamnya sendiri." Toushirou menolehkan setengah kepala. Alih-alih bilang sesuatu, justru yang keluar adalah helaan napas singkat. "Berbicara pada orang lain memang tidak memegang jaminan bisa menyelesaikan masalah, tapi setidaknya sedikit berbagi bisa memberikan kelegaan, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushirou bungkam lama sekali. Nada bijak pria Kusajishi ini mengingatkannya pada Baa-chan. "Menurutmu ... mimpi itu bagaimana?" ia pun memutuskan bicara.

Satu alis Seizo nyaris tertarik heran. "Mimpi, ya," lirihnya. "Kata orang-orang, mimpi bisa jadi adalah bayang-bayang masa lalu yang tidak bisa dilupakan. Tergantung, apa mimpi itu pernah Anda alami. Tapi jika Anda belum pernah mengalaminya, saya rasa mimpi itu bisa jadi adalah petunjuk apa yang terjadi di waktu yang akan datang."

"Bagaimana jika kedua-duanya?" Toushirou menatap Seizo. Ia mulai tertarik topik ini. "Maksudku ... aku pernah mengalaminya. Namun orang di dalamnya, aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali."

"Sebuah peringatan. Mimpi itu, mungkin saja peringatan untuk Anda kalau kejadian yang sama akan terjadi lagi, tapi pada orang yang berbeda."

Kesepuluh jari Toushirou terpaut erat. "Peringatan ..." ulangnya, seakan mematrikan kata itu sebagai makna dari ketiga kalinya ia bermimpi dengan suasana yang mirip, dan berselang waktu hanya beberapa hari.

"Mimpi itu barangkali memberitahu sekaligus memperingatkan Anda agar kejadian yang sama tidak terulang lagi."

"Baik sekali." Tiga jari yang terbalut plester obat digerakkan Toushirou kaku seraya melekukkan senyum hampa ketika mimpi tentang seseorang-yang-mirip-dirinya menikam tanpa belas kasih sosok-yang-entah-siapa kembali menghantui benaknya. Mimpi terburuk yang pernah menghinggapinya. Karenanya ia begitu lega ketika berhasil membuka mata, dan pertama kali memenuhi ruang penglihatannya adalah Rukia. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengukur bagaimana besarnya kelegaan melihat gadis itu.

"Kurasa, aku wajib berterima kasih padanya."

Hanya karena mengingat ekspresi Rukia tadi, bayang-bayang mimpi memudar cepat sampai Toushirou berhasil membeberkan senyum secerah mentari yang menyingsing detik ini juga. Ia merasa, mulai saat ini banyak hal yang akan membuatnya berutang budi pada adik Kapten Divisi ke-6.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi penginapan dengan masih membetotnya pikiran penasaran atas mimpi yang menerpa Kapten Divisi ke-10 tadi pagi. Berniat membangunkan Yuuichi yang mendadak ingin sekamar dengan kapten itu, Rukia mendatanginya agar si bocah tidak bangun terlambat. Namun yang didapatinya adalah Toushirou yang meracau sambil bergerak gelisah sembari mencengkeram kencang jepitan pemberiannya, sampai-sampai rembesan darah dari jari pemuda itu tak terhindarkan.

Merentangkan tangan ke atas, meregangkan tubuh di pagi yang hangat, Rukia berpikir optimis bahwa suatu hari nanti pemuda bersurai putih itu akan terbuka padanya. Eh, baru saja dipikirkan, Toushirou muncul dari belokan, dan nyaris saja menabraknya. Mundur perlahan guna memberi jarak, adik angkat Byakuya Kuchiki ini menurunkan tangan seraya tersenyum kaku. Rukia belum sempat menyapa, pemuda penyuka semangka itu menyodorkan handuk yang diberikannya tadi.

"Terima kasih."

Rukia tertegun. "Saya hanya memberikan handuk, bukan sesuatu yang istimewa," timpalnya. Soalnya, kapten ini bertutur dengan nada suara lembut nan tulus yang baru kali ini menjamah pendengarannya, seakan-akan ia memberikan sesuatu yang teramat spesial, padahal cuma handuk.

Toushirou tertawa kecil, dan berhasil membuat Rukia terkesima dengan mata nyaris tak berkedip selama beberapa detik. Lalu si kapten berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan pemilik iris _violet_ ini dengan mimik muka yang masih terpana.

Rukia setia memandang punggung si kapten yang kian menjauh, sambil berpikir apa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu tadi hingga laki-laki itu tertawa. Ketika Toushirou tepat akan menikung di belokan koridor depan, ia sontak memanggil, "Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Toushirou memutar badan.

"Sebentar ... sebentar Anda ingin sarapan apa?" dengan semangat dan gamblang, Rukia bertanya.

"Apa pun—apa pun yang rasanya hambar," Toushirou menimpali mantap dengan jawaban tidak jelas, lalu lanjut berjalan hingga menghilang di balik koridor.

Rukia menggaruk kepalanya, padahal ia sudah keramas. Kenapa pemuda itu senang sekali membuatnya bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam—keakraban Toushirou dan Rukia makin lekat. Malangnya, hal itu berbuntut pula dengan kian gencarnya Ganju menggoda mereka. Apalagi dengan peristiwa hebat pagi ini di Distrik ke-48. Setelah bertolak dari penginapan di provinsi ke-38, dua hari menempuh sepuluh distrik dengan sesekali beristirahat; baik itu di rumah warga yang berbaik hati menampung mereka tanpa harus merogoh kantung alias gratis, atau menginap di hutan, mereka tiba di distrik ini.

Begini ceritanya. Pagi itu, Ganju dan Yuuchi, sedang berlomba menunggangi babi hutan. Ganju dengan Conny, Yuuichi bersama Tony. Menghabiskan waktu di pagi hari sambil menunggu Seizo menghidangkan sarapan. Melaju di tengah hutan, melewati satu pohon ke pohon lainnya, berderap dengan lajur zig-zag. Berbekal pengalaman bertahun-tahun, kita sudah tahu siapa jawaranya bahkan sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Ganju. Ketika tiba di _finish_, pria bermarga Shiba ini bersorak girang bukan kepalang, namun mendadak berganti dengan teriakan panik di detik berikutnya.

"Conny! Berhenti!"

Garis _finish_ telah dilewati, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda babi hutan ini bakal mengerem laju geraknya. Eh, tiba-tiba saja—tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan—Tony berhenti. Walhasil, Ganju berguling-guling macam bola boling, dan sungguh malang tak dapat ditolak, ia menubruk pin boling di depannya a.k.a Toushirou yang baru saja pulang dari sungai. Sesuai hukum alam, Toushirou terjengkal ke depan, dan kali ini ia menabrak pin boling selanjutnya alias Rukia yang sedang menjemur selimut.

Apa yang terjadi? Entahlah. Selimut yang berserakan menyembunyikan bagaimana pose sepasang Shinigami itu. Selimut menutupi sempurna tubuh Toushirou dan Rukia.

"Aduh! Tulangku kayaknya sudah remuk." Ganju bersusah payah mendapatkan nyawanya kembali.

"Toushirou-niichan, Rukia-neechan!" Yuuichi menghampiri panik karena yang dipanggil belum bangkit dari pose tiduran mereka.

"Oi, kalian tidak apa-apa?" Ganju bertanya seakan ia bukan biang masalahnya.

Menghempaskan selimut, Toushirou berdiri lalu menarik Rukia sambil berlirih, "Maaf," yang dijawab gadis itu dengan anggukan kaku.

Ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua. Apakah saking sehatinya, mereka kompak terserang demam? Lantaran wajah sepasang Shinigami ini memerah parah.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Toushirou menoleh pada Ganju dengan sengit. Tidak berpikir panjang, ia menyeret pria beralis tebal itu kasar dengan menarik kerah _kimono_-nya; tidak mempedulikan Ganju yang meronta dan berteriak kalau kapten ini telah melanggar hak asasi manusia—eh, salah, hak asasi _konpaku_.

Sepeninggalnya mereka, Yuuichi beralih heran pada Rukia. "Kenapa wajah Rukia-neechan merah? Nee-chan demam, ya?"

Rukia tidak bereaksi apa-apa, selain gelengan pelan.

Nah, karena insiden itulah, kini, Ganju harus membeku di pohon; menahan lapar lantaran absen sarapan dan makan siang. Ia dihukum oleh Toushirou. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, tadi itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Shinigami itu sungguh tak berperasaan. Memang apa yang dilakukannya? Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak terluka, kan.

Dan Ganju tak akan pernah tahu. Bahwa akibat dari perbuatannya tadi pagi, ia telah menyebabkan posisi berbahaya bagi sepasang Shinigami itu.

Toushirou dan Rukia, hanya mereka yang tahu kalau gara-gara pria pengoleksi babi hutan itu, mereka nyaris ... nyaris ber-ci-u-man. Iya. Kalian tidak salah baca. Di balik selimut yang menutupi mereka, Toushirou menindih Rukia dengan sisa satu seperempat senti bibirnya menyentuh bibir adik ipar Kapten Divisi ke-6.

Nyaris saja.

Malamnya, Ganju tidak ada kapok-kapoknya membuat masalah. Ia melancarkan perang balas dendam. Ketika itu, Toushirou terlambat makan malam karena baru saja kembali dari hutan mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Saat mencari tempat duduk, si kapten memerintah, "Shiba, geser!"

"Untuk apa?" dari gaya bicaranya, jelas kekesalan Ganju belum reda. "Itu, di samping Kuchiki ada yang kosong. Duduk saja di sana!"

Saat ini, Toushirou tak punya muka berhadapan dengan Rukia apalagi duduk di sampingnya. "Aku ingin duduk di sini! Cepat geser!" entah kapten ini sadar atau tidak, ia terdengar memohon.

"Heh, enak saja! Aku tidak mau! Aku yang duluan duduk di sini," Ganju tetap keras kepala. Inilah balasan Ganju Shiba.

Maunya, sih, Toushirou memilih makan berdiri ketimbang mengikuti usul Ganju, namun itu tidak sopan. Bukankah Baa-chan senantiasa mengajarkannya kesopanan? Mustahil ia melanggarnya. Jadi pada akhirnya ia duduk bersila di sisi Rukia, dengan berusaha keras tidak menoleh pada gadis yang sepertinya pun menghindarinya dengan lebih sibuk berbincang dengan Yuuichi.

Seolah-olah mereka sehati sekata, ketika Toushirou memilih _tempura_ sebagai menu makanannya, eh Rukia pun memilih yang sama. Memilih _yakitori_, eh sama juga. Memilih _gyudon,_ eh sama lagi.

"Kau duluan saja, Kuchiki."

"Lebih baik Anda yang duluan."

"Tidak. Kau yang duluan."

"Tidak. Anda saja yang duluan."

"Perempuan yang duluan."

"Saya rasa, laki-laki saja yang duluan."

"Oi! Kalau tidak ada yang mau, aku ambil saja," keberuntungan Ganju. Ia meraup _tempura_, _yakiton_, dan _gyudon_ bersamaan, tanpa sisa.

Toushirou dan Rukia, kan, sehati tuh, jadi mereka juga harus senasib. Maksudnya, senasib menahan lapar malam ini hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Mino, Distrik ke-50]**

Sore yang mendung. Awan kelabu berarak pelan, menaungi dua pria yang sedang duduk berdampingan di bibir dermaga danau sembari menanti dengan penuh sabar target sesegera mungkin termakan umpan. Kail pancing Seizo lebih kerap bertingkah ketimbang kail pemuda di sebelahnya. Duduk hampir sejam, hanya dua ekor ikan—itu pun ukuran kecil, yang menggeliat di dalam keranjang.

Cuaca buruk di pertengahan bulan Januari menyebabkan salju turun lima hari beruntun. Dengan geografis wilayah yang didominasi tebing curam, tidak mengejutkan Rukongai Timur menjadi langganan bencana longsor salju. Demi keselamatan warga yang akan berkunjung ke distrik lain atau untuk para pengembara, beberapa jalur perbatasan ditutup hingga turunnya pengumuman dari pemimpin Rukongai ini bahwa kondisi telah kembali ke tahap aman.

Karenanya, Toushirou dan yang lainnya terjebak di Mino, distrik ke-50 Rukongai Timur, sampai gerbang perbatasan dibuka kembali. Entah berapa hari mereka akan terkurung di sini.

Guna mengisi perut selama di provinsi ini—pasalnya lokasi mereka berada jauh dari pemukiman penduduk—Toushirou berela hati duduk dengan menanti jemu sambil sekali-kali berharap agar kail pancingnya mengundang gempita hewan bersirip di bawah sana. Sorak-sorai di belakangnya acapkali menarik perhatian ketimbang memandangi kail yang hampir setengah jam terus bergeming.

Permainan gasing di batang pohon bekas tebangan, Ganju dan Yuuichi bersorak riuh ketika sepasang gasing saling berbenturan, menyenggol keras lawannya, menunggu gasing siapa yang akan K.O. Herannya, Rukia ikut-ikutan memanaskan pertandingan dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan dan berperan sebagai pendukung Yuuichi.

"Heh, perempuan aneh," ejek Toushirou. Geleng-geleng kepala tidak percaya dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan Rukia.

Seizo yang mendengarnya menengok ke belakang, dan berikutnya bergeser ke kapten yang mencemooh, tapi pula tersenyum. "Perempuan yang menyenangkan. Bukan begitu, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Hah? Kalau cerewet, iya. Keras kepala juga."

"Anda ternyata sangat mengenal Rukia-san."

"Tidak juga, kurasa. Bisa dibilang, kami baru sedikit akrab sejak menjalankan misi ini. Lagi pula, dia perempuan yang sulit ditebak."

Seizo terdiam cukup lama, sampai ia melontarkan pernyataan sakral, "Kelihatannya Anda menyukainya."

Andai Toushirou sedang menenggak air minum, ia bakal spontan menyemburkannya. "Apa?"

"Saya hanya menebak."

Melempar pandangan pada hutan di seberang sana, pemuda jenius itu merespons ragu, "Iya, aku menyukainya. Cukup suka sebagai seorang rekan. Yah lumayan juga, sih, soalnya dia perempuan yang bisa diajak bekerja sama. Mengerjakan lembaran kerja, bagus juga, setidaknya dia tidak sepemalas Matsumoto."

Jawaban yang tak seserius penyataan Seizo. Pria mantan Shinigami ini hanya mendesah maklum kalau si kapten berupaya mengelak. "Saya rasa Anda paham maksud saya."_Suka_yang dimaksud bukan dalam arti umum, namun dalam arti khusus—makna yang lebih intens.

"Sepertinya kau penasaran sekali, Seizo."

"Saya tidak penasaran, hanya ingin tahu."

"Itu sama saja."

"Itu berbeda, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Iringan gagak berkaok di hamparan cakrawala yang merona jingga keabuan. Tak ada yang bicara untuk beberapa saat.

"Kuchiki," Toushirou akhirnya membuka mulut sambil menjeda, seakan ia mengambil waktu untuk mencari kata-kata yang pas, "hanya sebatas rekan, jika kau ingin tahu. Yah, jika misi ini sudah selesai, kupikir kami akan kembali seperti dulu. Dia kembali membantu Ichigo Kurosaki di Dunia Manusia, sedangkan aku kembali ke divisiku. Tidak ada yang istimewa di antara kami."

"Itu yang terlihat. Tetapi saya rasa Anda mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih."

"Kau seperti mengintrogasiku, kau tahu."

"Maaf, jika Anda merasa seperti itu."

Menarik napas sejenak, Toushirou merasa tidak ada salahnya membicarakan ini pada pria bijak di sebelahnya. Barangkali ia bisa menemukan jawaban—yang ia juga kurang paham jawaban dari pertanyaan apa. Jawaban dari seringnya ia tersenyum, merona, bahkan tertawa jika bersama gadis itu?

Berpikir sebentar, ia akhirnya memutuskan melanjut, "Sebenarnya, dia perempuan yang menyenangkan, seperti yang kau bilang tadi," katanya. "Dan entahlah ... aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, aku suka berada di sampingnya," setengah menunduk, Toushirou tersenyum. "Iya, sangat suka. Aku senang bersamanya. Aku senang berada di dekatnya."

Jika Ganju yang mendengar ini, ia akan tercengang tidak percaya. Kapten yang begitu suka memajang mimik muka dingin nan datar—mengatakan itu? Tapi yang berada di sampingnya adalah Seizo, pria berperawakan orang tua dan bijak. Jadi lumrah saja jika ia tersenyum tenang menanggapi kejujuran Kapten Divisi ke-10.

"Cinta."

Sepasang iris _turquoise_ membulat, sejurus kemudian menoleh cepat pada Seizo. "Apa?" keningnya berkerut begitu dalam. "Jangan bercanda. Hah, lucu sekali," ia nyaris mengikik geli. Nyaris. Hingga gerut wajahnya mengeras sepersekian detik kemudian. "Jangan menyimpulkan yang tidak-tidak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa arti kata itu."

"Anda tidak perlu tahu apa artinya untuk mengalaminya."

Mulut Toushirou membuka, tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar beberapa lama. Hingga ia menentang, "Apa karena aku senang dia berada di dekatku, itu berarti aku memiliki _perasaan khusus_ padanya?"

"Bukan karena itu. Tapi karena Anda membutuhkannya."

"Heh, membutuhkannya, ya," Toushirou mendengus. "Jadi karena itu, kau pikir aku punya _perasaan spesial_?"

Memejam mata sesaat, Seizo kayaknya bakal sulit meyakinkan kapten berkeras hati ini. "Sebenarnya, Anda yang paling tahu betul alasan itu. Dan saya sarankan untuk menanyakannya pada diri Anda sendiri."

"Kau banyak bicara, ternyata. Aku jadi menyesal mengatakannya," Toushirou mulai berdiri. Tidak mengindahkan kail pancingnya yang bergerak hingga mengakibatkan terbenam sempurna ke dalam danau; ia mulai beranjak. Setidaknya hingga Seizo kembali membuka mulut.

"Anda membutuhkannya atau tidak, sebenarnya akan sangat terasa saat orang itu tidak berada di samping Anda"—Tubuh Toushirou membeku. Pikirannya melayang pada peristiwa di Sunpu ketika Rukia tidak berada di sekitarnya. Padahal itu hanya sehari saja—"Jika Anda pernah mengalaminya, Anda akan tahu sebesar apa Anda membutuhkannya, sebesar apa kekhawatiran Anda jika dia tidak berada di sisi Anda"—Lidah Toushiro benar-benar kelu, seolah terlilit kuat oleh benang semu—"Perasaan bahagia berada di dekatnya, sebenarnya sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa Anda punya perasaan khusus pada Rukia-san. Cinta atau bukan, Anda yang lebih tahu ketimbang orang lain."

Menelan ludah, susah payah Toushirou memperoleh kesadarannya kembali. Ia membawa dirinya menjauh, dan hanya berhenti sejenak ketika Seizo lagi-lagi menasehatinya—"Saya tidak tahu apa alasan Anda tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi dibanding jujur pada orang lain, jujur pada diri sendiri adalah yang paling penting, Hitsugaya-taichou"—kemudian ia meneruskan langkah tanpa fokus.

Dirinya, Toushirou Hitsugaya, seorang Kapten Divisi ke-10. Ketika di akademi, di mana pertama kali sahabat sejak kecilnya—Momo Hinamori—dilukai, ia tanpa sangsi meneguhkan janji di dadanya akan melindungi gadis itu. _Siapa pun yang berani melukai Hinamori, aku tak 'kan segan-segan membunuhnya._ Banyak yang menduga kalau ungkapan janji itu adalah ungkapan cinta, hingga tersebar gosip bahwa ia adalah pacar Hinamori.

Ia akui, ungkapan janji itu memang ungkapan cinta. Tapi, menurutnya itu bukan hal ganjil. Hinamori adalah sahabatnya sekaligus kakaknya, keluarganya. Sama seperti Baa-chan. Biarpun bukan saudara sedarah, namun ini Soul Society, bukan Dunia Manusia. Di Dunia Roh ini, siapa pun yang ditemui pertama kali, mereka-lah keluarga dan saudaramu, sama pentingnya dengan saudara kandung di Dunia Manusia. Jadi, siapa adik yang rela melihat kakaknya sendiri dilukai? Iya, kan?

Sehingga ia bakal menolak mentah-mentah jika ada anggapan orang, yang mengatakan Hinamori adalah pacarnya.

Kemudian, situasi berbeda muncul di hadapan Kapten Divisi ke-10 ini. Tiga minggu yang lalu, Rukia Kuchiki merasuki kehidupannya. Gadis ini bukan siapa-siapanya—awalnya. Hanya sebatas rekan kerja di Batalion 13. Namun, bagaimana sekarang? Entah mantra Kidou apa yang dilakukan adik Kapten Divisi ke-6 itu, Kidou di peringkat 100 barangkali—tidak sampai sebulan mereka bersama, gadis itu berhasil menapaki seluruh sisi hatinya.

Toushirou merasakan _sesuatu_ yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

Ia mungkin tipe laki-laki yang sulit jujur pada orang lain tentang masalah pribadi, namun pada diri sendiri lain lagi ceritanya. Hingga mau tak mau, Toushirou melafalkan lantang dalam batinnya rentetan pengakuan:

_Ia menyukai Kuchiki._ Bukan sebagai teman atau sebatas rekan misi. Ia menyukainya seperti seorang laki-laki menyukai seorang perempuan.

_Ia menyayangi Kuchiki._ Sebesar ia menyayangi Baa-chan dan Hinamori. Namun, dua orang tersebut adalah keluarganya. Itu sudah sepatutnya. Jadi simpulnya—ia menyayangi Kuchiki sebagai orang yang teristimewa di hatinya.

Terakhir: cinta?

Jujur saja, ia tak paham arti kata ini. Jika disuruh menjabarkannya, ia hanya akan terdiam. Otak jeniusnya tidak bekerja. Lalu, ia tersadar. Kata ini tidak bisa kau paparkan dengan mengandalkan otak atau kejeniusan, tapi hati. Mencincang ratusan Menos Grande bahkan lebih mudah ketimbang memahami kata ini.

_Simple_, tapi rumit. Itulah cinta.

Namun, jika yang dikatakan Seizo: bahwa cinta adalah ketika kau amat bahagia di dekatnya, ketika kau amat membutuhkannya meskipun tak ada di sisimu hanya dalam waktu singkat, dan amat mengkhawatirkannya ketika tak ada di sampingmu—

Toushirou Hitsugaya akan bilang: _ia mencintai Kuchiki_.

.

Tapi, _Ingat!_

Mendadak suara bergaung di kepala Toushirou. Suka, sayang, dan cinta. Kata yang maknanya hampir sama, namun berbeda porsi. Tahu tidak kalau semuanya berujung pada kata: melindungi.

Ia begitu berhasrat melindungi Rukia. Semuanya terbukti ketika ia mengira gadis itu ditangkap dan dibawa pergi oleh kakaknya ke Seireitei saat di Sunpu. Dan akhirnya, hasrat melindungi—sebesar kemauan melindungi Hinamori sekaligus Baa-chan—terjadi ketika di Zaraki. Hantaman telak di dadanya ketika menyaksikan secara langsung Rukia terluka, dan yang bisa diperbuatnya hanyalah tersungkur lemah mereguk kekalahan.

Lalu kembali ke peritiwa tragis di Winter War.

Apanya kapten jenius? Berbakat? Pemilik Zanpakutou tipe es terkuat? Tekad menjaga satu orang saja—Hinamori—ia tak berdaya. Menikam sahabatnya sendiri dengan Hyourinmaru.

Sekarang—dua orang? Jangan bergurau.

Ia ... ia tak mampu. Apalagi jika ... jika peristiwa di Winter War menimpa Rukia? Ia bahkan tak berani membayangkannya.

Ia benci mengakui—tapi jujur—ia takut, sangat takut, ia tak bisa melindungi Rukia. Jangan sampai orang terdekatnya harus terluka lagi karena ia lemah. Ia tak sudi melihat orang yang wajib dilindunginya bersimbah darah untuk kedua kalinya.

Karena itu, Toushirou memutuskan _sesuatu_ yang terdengar tak masuk akal.

Ia akan menghapus perasaan ini. Iya. Ia akan melenyapkan perasaan ini, hingga tak bersisa.

Dimulai detik ini juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa tegang bertanding gasing mulai menjalar macam setruman listrik yang membabi buta di diri Ganju ketika Toushirou berlalu di belakangnya. Tanpa melepas perhatiannya pada tubrukan gasing berkali-kali, ia mengajak dengan nada sok akrab kapten termuda di Batalion 13 itu untuk ikut bermain. Tapi belum berpaling, Toushirou menanggapi dingin tak acuh bahwa ia sama sekali tak berminat dengan permainan kekanak-kanakan.

Maka Ganju tak ayal mengangkat satu alis tebalnya tinggi, belum pernah didengarnya pemuda Shinigami itu berkata dengan nada kasar. Dan tak pelak pula menarik perhatian Yuuichi, dan terkhusus Rukia.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Ganju menggerutu ketika pemuda bersurai putih itu berebahan di alas kain seadanya, barangkali untuk tidur, padahal matahari baru terbenam. Bukan kebiasaan Toushirou beristirahat ketika hari masih petang. Sejurus kemudian muncullah Seizo sembari menenteng keranjang berisi tiga ekor ikan. Pria ini paham betul latar belakang kelakuan tak lazim dari kapten jenius itu. Ia lalu menggeser perhatiannya pada Rukia yang beraut cemas.

Saat ini, Seizo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kapten Divisi ke-10 telah memutuskan _sesuatu_ yang akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup jika ia tak segera mengubah keputusannya. Hanyalah harapan kepada Rukia untuk membukakan mata kapten itu bahwa kadang rasa bersalah tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa jika terus memupuknya tanpa henti.

Ini berarti Seizo berbohong tentang ia tidak tahu penyebab pemuda itu menolak mengakui perasaannya. Semuanya terganjal oleh dosa terhadap Hinamori-fukutaichou ketika Perang Musim Dingin.

Hari berikutnya kian parah. Hanya mimik muka tak paham dari Ganju ketika Toushirou menyuruhnya menunggangi Conny bersama, dan itu artinya Rukia dengan Yuuichi. Kerap terlontar, "Ada apa denganmu, Toushirou?" dengan geram. Tapi, pemuda penyuka _amanattou_ itu tidak mengemukakan satu patah kata pun. Hanya menyisakan alasan menggantung pada rekan-rekannya. Terutama Rukia, yang selalu setia mematut pandangannya pada Kapten Divisi ke-10 yang acapkali membuang muka ketimbang menatapnya; ekspresi khawatir bukan kepalang pun tak segan ia pajangkan.

Hingga suatu malam, ketika Rukia sudah tak tahan dengan perilaku pemilik Zanpakutou tipe es terkuat itu, ia mengumpulkan keberanian menghadapinya langsung. Pulang tengah malam; lebih banyak berdiam diri; menghindar berinteraksi dengan Ganju, Yuuichi, Seizo, terlebih dirinya, di mana hampir tiga hari ini mereka tak pernah sekali pun bercengkerama. Kapten itu kembali menjadi Toushirou Hitsugaya yang tak dikenal Rukia, persis sebulan yang lalu ketika mereka hanyalah sebatas rekan biasa di Batalion 13.

Bahkan, lebih buruk dari itu.

Bukankah mereka teman? Apa Hitsugaya-taichou sama sekali tak menganggapnya?

Mendekap waswas kotak _bento_ di dadanya, Rukia berdiri nian kaku di jalan masuk gua di tengah hutan Mino. Mereka masih terjebak di provinsi ini. Seolah digerogoti tali tak kasat mata, kaki bawahan Ukitake ini telah kebas setelah berdiri nyaris dua jam. Menunggu Toushirou kelar dari latihan kerasnya di dalam gua, gadis berambut hitam ini tetap berkepala batu ingin menghentikan puasa bercakap dengan Kapten Divisi ke-10. Sungguh! Ia benci didiamkan seperti ini.

Hempasan es dan angin salju Hyourinmaru mengembus kencang keluar gua, dan tak ragu melipatgandakan dingin yang menusuk tubuh mungil Rukia. Raungan putus asa Toushirou di dalam, menerjang tepat di relung hatinya. _Apa yang terjadi pada Anda, Hitsugaya-taichou?_, pertanyaan yang telah beribu kali berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Penuh kehati-hatian ia tolehkan kepala ke belakang begitu tidak sangsi lagi Reiatsu Toushirou semakin kuat mendekat. Kapten itu telah menyelesaikan sesi latihannya, lebih tepatnya sesi melampiaskan kekesalan—entah kesal karena apa.

Tidak tahu kekuatan dari mana, Rukia mampu menyunggingkan seulas senyum tulus begitu Toushirou berada di hadapannya dengan air muka ... hampa?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" nada suara Toushirou mengalahkan dinginnya es yang membelenggu tubuh kecil gadis itu semenjak tiga jam yang lalu.

"Membawakan Anda makanan," ia mengulurkan kotak _bento_ hitam, "Anda belum makan sejak tadi pagi, kan?"

Sedetik pun, Rukia tak melepas perhatiannya pada pemuda ini sejak kelakuan Toushirou membuat orang geleng-geleng kepala heran.

"Aku tidak lapar," dingin dan datarnya suara Toushirou tidak berubah. Dengan Rukia yang masih setia merentangkan kotak makanan, ia memutar badan. Seakan memenjarakan kenyataan di benaknya bahwa ia tahu gadis itu telah menantinya ketika ia baru memulai latihan sepuluh menit; ia meninggalkan Rukia bagai Shinigami tak punya hati.

Tapi sebenarnya tak begitu. Genggaman tangan Toushirou pada Hyourinmaru mengerat sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih, sebagai pelampiasan keinginannya ... keinginannya berbalik sesegera mungkin, menerima kotak _bento_ itu sambil melayangkan senyum terbaiknya, dan menyantapnya seraya sesekali ia mencuri pandang ketika gadis itu tersenyum. Namun, apa mau dikata. Ia tetap melangkah dengan bersusah payah tidak hirau kalau setengah tubuh adik Kapten Divisi ke-6 itu telah membeku dingin.

Melihat punggung si kapten yang menjauh lantas Rukia tersenyum pahit. Ia salah paham tentang hubungan mereka. Teman? Ia terlalu percaya diri. Laki-laki itu adalah Kapten Divisi ke-10, dan dirinya hanyalah bawahan rendah di divisi ke-13. Beginilah seharusnya interaksi yang wajar untuk mereka. Dingin. Tak ada rasa yang lebih. Pantas dengan kesamaan mereka berdua, pemilik Pedang Roh bertipe es.

Tapi, pelita asa sekejap meluap di sanubari Rukia ketika Toushirou berjarak delapan langkah darinya—berhenti. Penuh harap kapten itu berbalik lalu berlari ke tempatnya, dan kemudian kembali menjadi:

—kapten yang senang hati mengumbar senyum manis padanya ketika mereka saling menepati janji bertemu di Perbatasan Sunpu,

—kapten yang mengejek masakannya dengan berkata, _"Lumayan ... Pantas semua masakanmu rasanya hambar ... Rasa masakan seseorang sering bergantung pada rasa buah kesukaannya."_ Ia ingin mendengar ejekan itu lagi,

—kapten yang akan gelagapan beserta merona malu ketika disinggung tentang semangka,

—kapten yang bahkan masih bisa tersenyum ketika melindunginya di Zaraki,

—kapten yang membuatnya berdebar-debar ketika menggenggam tangannya di Owari, seakan-akan ia merasa kapten itu tak akan melepaskannya apa pun yang terjadi,

—kapten ... kapten yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di Echizen.

Tetapi detik ini, tawa?—senyum pun tidak. Toushirou menoleh dengan tatapan ... Rukia tidak tahu apa makna di balik tatapan itu?

"Aku peringatkan padamu, Kuchiki," tegas Toushirou berucap di tengah desau angin. Suaranya lantang. Ia tak akan mengemukakannya dua kali. "Jangan terlalu baik padaku!" tekannya, seiring suku kata yang terucap.

Hingga tak pelak Rukia mengerutkan kening dalam.

"Lakukan demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

Kalimat terakhir yang menggema saat salju mulai turun. Sang kapten menghilang dengan _Shunpo _sepersekian detik berikutnya. Menyisakan Rukia yang tak lama beserta merta berjongkok, memakukan pandangan pada tanah yang mulai terselimutkan salju.

"'Jangan terlalu baik', katanya. Apa maksudnya?"

Dengan pertanyaan yang akan menjadi tajuk pikirannya mulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Bercermin di aliran tenang danau, Rukia seakan mewawas diri, apakah ia melakukan kesalahan hingga Kapten Divisi ke-10 mengelak terus padanya.

"_Jangan terlalu baik padaku!"_

Akan sampai kapan kalimat ini menggaung di benaknya?

Tak selaras dengan cuaca yang cukup cerah pagi ini, Rukia bermuram durja. Mengembuskan napas panjang, ia mengangkat ember, namun baru berbalik Seizo datang sambil membawa ember kosong.

"Anda melupakan ember satunya, Rukia-san."

Andai Rukia tak dirundung masalah pelik pemuda itu, ia akan menepuk jidat karena keteledorannya, tapi yang terlontar hanya satu kata dengan intonasi lemah, "Maaf." Dengan Seizo yang memiliki kepekaan tinggi, ia bisa tahu kalau gadis ini belum menemukan tindakan terbaik apa untuk menghadapi kapten itu.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir dengan Hitsugaya-taichou. Sebentar lagi dia akan kembali seperti semula," Seizo yang seharusnya memberi ember pada Rukia, menggantikannya dengan mencelupkannya sendiri di danau. Merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, bukannya angkat kaki, Seizo duduk di batang pohon bekas tebangan. Tanpa disuruh, Rukia ikut duduk di batang sebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Seizo menoleh. "Jangan menyalahkannya, Rukia-san. Anda harus bertahan menghadapinya."

Pikiran-pikiran tentang Hitsugaya-taichou ibarat kecoa berseliweran liar di kepala Rukia. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh."

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Dia bilang ... kalau aku jangan terlalu baik padanya."

"Sudah saya duga."

Rukia menolehkan kepala cepat. "Apa kau paham maksudnya?"

"Tenang saja, Rukia-san," Seizo bangkit sambil menunduk kepada Rukia yang menengadah. "Cepat atau lambat, Anda akan paham. Tergantung," ia meraih dua ember sekaligus, lalu memunggunginya seiring berujar, hampir menggumam tapi Rukia masih bisa mendengarnya, "Anda memiliki perasaan yang sama atau tidak."

"Hah?" Rukia memasang tampang tanda tanya besar.

Kali ini Seizo yang meninggalkannya dengan teka-teki yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika malam kembali bertandang, Rukia keras kepala memperjelas semuanya. Lagi-lagi, ia menunggu Toushirou yang telah sekian kalinya pergi ke tengah hutan belakangan ini. Duduk sembari mendekap kedua lutut yang ditekuknya di depan wajah; ia merenung di hadapan lidah-lidah api. Kerapkali ia menenggelamkan kepala di atas katupan lututnya. Bukan tertidur, hanya memikirkan apa yang salah dengannya dan kapten itu.

Ia sontak mengangkat kepala begitu mendengar suara langkah samar yang teredam rumput. Didapatinya pemuda beriris_ turquoise_ memandangnya nanar, namun hanya sesaat hingga kembali memasang raut tak acuh seraya berpaling ke arah berlawanan. Tahu Toushirou enggan berbincang dengannya tak lantas membuat Rukia urung. Ia berdiri, bergeser perlahan ke samping si kapten dan saat hanya berjarak selangkah, suara tersekat penuh ingin tahu tak bisa dibendungnya.

"Maaf, jika saya melakukan kesalahan, Hitsugaya-taichou. Tolong maafkan saya," pintanya. "Hanya saja ... jika Anda tidak keberatan, tolong beri tahu apa—"

"Kau sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan," suara Toushirou mengudara setelah terdiam beberapa lama, dan pelan-pelan di detik selanjutnya—untuk sekali dalam lima hari ini, ia berani menatap Rukia langsung tepat di manik _violet_-nya. "Aku yang telah berbuat salah."

Mulut Rukia membuka, terlihat ingin berujar tapi ujung-ujungnya hanya tersangkut di pangkal lidah.

"Kita kembali saja seperti dulu ... saat sebelum menjalankan misi ini," saran Toushirou. "Tolong. Berhenti sok akrab denganku," ia terdengar memohon.

"Saya sebenarnya ..."

"Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Setelah misi ini selesai, semua akan kembali seperti dulu. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Kau dan juga aku."

Itulah kalimat terakhir Toushirou sebelum melewati bawahan Ukitake ini menuju api unggun. Malam ini giliran dirinya yang berjaga.

Tidak acuh Rukia paham atau tidak atas apa yang diutarakannya barusan, karena yang dipedulikannya hanya satu. Menghindari sekaligus bersikap dingin pada gadis itu; guna menekan _perasaan yang tidak berguna ini_ sebelum semakin menjadi. Mengenyahkannya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Seperti yang dikatakannya, akan lebih baik semua kembali seperti dulu. Tidak menyalahi alur yang telah ditentukan dari awal.

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan. Bisakah Toushirou bertahan seperti ini ... hingga akhir?

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :** Sy ga tau ch ini perlu dirayain apa ga. Toushiro nyadar ma perasaannya ma Rukia, tapi ujung2nya mau dilenyapin tuh perasaan. Dasar si kapten mungil! Udah nunggu 16 ch, ternyata malah mau menghapus perasaannya*Oi! Siapa author-nya?*

Kok kayaknya ch ini genre-nya jadi Hurt/Comfort, ya?*garuk2 kepala*

Ha... sudahlah*jadi galau sendiri dgn HitsuRuki* Yosh, sampein aja uneg2nya tuk ch ini. Mau gebukin sy? Silakan gebukin sy di kotak R-E-V-I-E-W*Bener2 digebukin!* **Sampai Jumpa Lagi** di ch selanjutnya*ngelus memar & bengkak*

**Ray Kousen7**

**28 September**** 2012**


	17. Chapter 17

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Say A—**Makasih review-nya, ya.

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Reiji Mitsurugi | __Kujo Kasuza Pha__n__tomhive | __Azalea Yukiko | Viviane. Scarlter __| Ruki Yagami | Austine Sophie | ai-haibara777_

.

**Selamat Membaca!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushirou Hitsugay****a**

**Rukia Kuchik****i**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

**Seizo Harugasaki**

.

**Warning :****  
****Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo (berseliweran kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain.**

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**East Rukongai Arc**

.

**#**** 2**** #**

**Kau dan Aku Sama. Terjebak dalam Kubangan Dosa Tanpa Dasar**

.

.

.

"Benarkah?" pria pertama hampir terlonjak kaget dari kursinya.

"Ah. Katanya jembatan itu hancur. Benar-benar tidak bisa di gunakan," terang pria kedua resah sambil menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Akh, sial!" pria pertama mengacak rambutnya gelisah. "Padahal aku harus segera ke Himeji. Istriku akan melahirkan."

"Memangnya kau saja yang buru-buru. Aku juga harus cepat-cepat pulang ke Miki. Anak-anakku sedang sakit."

"Sudahlah," pria ketiga melerai. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sampai jembatan diperbaiki."

"Kapan itu? Bulan depan?" tanya pria pertama, begitu skeptis.

"Mudah-mudahan saja," tanggap pria ketiga, tidak yakin.

"Oh, iya, bukankah ada jalan lain? Kita bisa lewat hutan Sabitsura," usul pria kedua.

"Kau gila, ya? Aku tidak mau. Aku masih sayang nyawa. Umurku masih terlalu muda untuk mati," pria pertama, yang tadinya amat risau dengan keadaan istrinya mendadak lebih mengkhawatirkan nyawanya sendiri.

Begitulah topik perbincangan yang mendominasi sebagian besar pengunjung sebuah kedai teh di Bitchu, distrik ke-60. Bukan di sini saja, sebenarnya. Topik tentang "Hancurnya Jembatan Bitchu" telah menjadi diskusi warga akhir-akhir ini, khususnya mereka yang memiliki keluarga di provinsi lain. Jembatan yang menjadi jalur vital menuju tiga distrik terbesar di Rukongai Timur ditelan longsoran salju beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena itu, warga menjadi kelimpungan belakangan ini; memikirkan keadaan sanak keluarga nan jauh di sana.

Toushiro dan yang lainnya, yang mendengar hal itu pun ikut kalang kabut. Kini mereka duduk di pojok kedai sembari mencuri dengar percakapan kebanyakan orang di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" desak Ganju. "Kalau begini terus, kita baru tiba di Mikawa bulan depan."

Mendengar itu, Rukia dan Seizo berpaling kepada Toushirou yang sedari tadi hanya diam memejam mata sembari bersedekap (pose khasnya ketika sibuk memutar otak). Kedua orang ini menanti solusi terbaik apa yang akan diambil sang kapten. Lalu tak lama seorang pelayan mendatangi meja, menyajikan teh, dan saat ia beranjak Toushiro membuka mata, dan berkata, "Kita akan melewati hutan Sabitsura."

Sebuah keputusan yang membuat teh yang baru diteguk Ganju menyembur keluar. Beruntung, Seizo yang duduk di depannya gesit menghindar. Tidak menghiraukan, Ganju menyeka sisa teh di sudut bibir dan berucap gagap, "Ka-kau bilang apa, Toushiro?"

"Apa kau tidak dengar?" tanya si pemuda retoris. "Aku bilang—kita akan melewati Sabitsura."

"Oi, kau tuli atau apa? Kau tidak dengar ya, apa kata orang-orang di sini? Hutan Sabitsura ada di antara dua tebing yang rawan longsor," Ganju menentang. Berhenti sebentar untuk meredakan amarah, ia menambahkan, "Apalagi katanya, banyak Hollow yang bermunculan di sana, akhir-akhir ini. Melewati tempat itu sama saja cari mati."

Toushiro menatap Ganju. "Jadi kau memilih yang mana, Shiba? Menunggu di sini selama sebulan atau kita ke Sabitsura besok pagi? Dan kita tiba di Mikawa seminggu lagi."

"Bukan dua-duanya," Ganju menegaskan. "Aku tadi bertanya dengan kakek pemilik kedai. Katanya, lusa akan ada perahu untuk menyeberangi danau. Itu lebih aman dibanding melewati Sabitsura."

"'Katanya', ya, berarti belum pasti," Toushiro tetap tenang menghadapi Ganju yang uring-uringan. "Selain itu, perahu yang akan didatangkan tidak akan lebih dari sepuluh. Dengan jumlah seperti itu, kau pikir kapan giliran kita akan berangkat? Yang akan menuju ke Miki bukan kita saja." Lihat ke sekeliling atau lihat keluar, akan ada bertumpuk-tumpuk tas di jalanan, mirip jajaran bukit. Bila dilihat, bisa diperkirakan jumlah warga yang akan pergi mencapai ribuan.

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik dibandingkan mengantarkan nyawa ke Sabitsura," intonasi suara Ganju menurun. Tapi bukan pertanda ia akan berhenti meyakinkan Toushiro.

Ganju ini punya moto: Lebih Baik Lambat, tapi Selamat. Daripada Cepat, tapi Harus Meregang Nyawa.

Hening dulu. Baru setelah bunyi esapan teh si kapten, seseorang berani membuka mulut.

"Hitsugaya taichou ..." kali ini giliran Rukia. Toushiro mengerling saja, seusai meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "Sejujurnya ... saya setuju dengan Ganju." Tidak mengejutkan Toushiro mengernyit mendengar ini. Jarang-jarang Rukia dan Ganju sependapat. Bahkan yang bersangkutan pun mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau setuju denganku, Kuchiki," tuh, kan? Dari nada suara, Ganju tidak kalah heran.

"Kenapa?" Toushiro bertanya dengan lebih memilih mematut perhatian pada tehnya ketimbang pada Rukia. "Alasan sama seperti Shiba?"

Lama sekali Rukia menimpali, hingga suara sarat keraguan mengudara. Jawabnya, "Iya."

Lagi-lagi hening yang mengambil alih.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Seizo?" Toushiro cerdas bertanya pada Seizo. Ia tahu pria bijak ini tidak suka berpihak pada satu kubu, ia akan berada di tengah-tengah. Netral.

"Saya terserah saja, Hitsugaya-taichou." Benar, kan?

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat besok, langsung menuju Sabitsura," Toushiro berdiri, pertanda diskusi telah berakhir. Keputusan sudah bulat.

Tidak adil sebetulnya, kapten ini tidak meminta persetujuan Yuuichi. Tapi karena bocah itu selalu berada di pihak Rukia, Toushiro memilih meniadakannya dari daftar peserta _voting_ untuk amannya. Apalagi, bocah itu sedang sibuk di luar bermain lempar bola salju bersama anak-anak seumurannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau begitu ingin cepat-cepat tiba di Mikawa, Toushiro," perkataan Ganju membuat yang disinggung hanya berjarak tiga langkah dari meja. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu aneh akhir-akhir ini, dan aku tidak mau tahu. Tapi jangan karena masalah pribadimu itu, kau mengorbankan keselamatan kita semua."

Seizo yang paham maksud Ganju, melayangkan pandangan pada Rukia yang menunduk. Kapten itu tidak ingin terlalu lama bersama gadis ini. Karenanya, ia mendadak bersemangat menyelesaikan misi ke Mikawa. Menghabiskan waktu tiap jam bersama dengan seseorang yang kau sukai, bukannya membantumu menghilangkan rasa itu, tapi sebaliknya.

"Lebih cepat tiba di Mikawa lebih baik," Toushiro mengatakan ini dengan pose memunggungi, hingga tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya. Namun jika dilihat dengan jeli, punggungnya menegang.

Ganju membidiknya dengan pernyataan yang tepat sasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa sekarang?

Semuanya sudah terlambat.

Keputusan sepihak Toushiro, membuat mereka lagi-lagi harus terjebak seperti di Mino. Lebih mending di provinsi itu, tim ini hanya dinaungi langit mendung, makanan seadanya, atau salju turun yang masih berada dalam zona aman. Tapi, kali ini lebih buruk. Belum tiba di pusat hutan Sabitsura, jalur antara tebing kembar yang akan menuntun mereka langsung ke Miki; mereka telah dihadang badai salju hebat.

Padahal, Toushirou dan yang lainnya baru saja beranjak dari permukiman penduduk dengan berbekal nasehat dari beberapa warga agar lebih baik sore ini mereka menunda perjalanan. Tapi, pemuda berambut putih ini tak mau dengar dan tetap keras kepala meneruskan dengan alasan: "Lebih cepat, lebih baik."

Sudah kayak slogan saja.

Ganju yang awalnya menentang tentu mencemooh si kapten, sambil memberengut tentang alasan Toushiro ingin buru-buru tiba di Mikawa. Ia tidaklah sepeka Seizo, tapi ia bisa menangkap kalau sumber alasan dari tingkah ganjil Toushiro adalah si gadis bangsawan Kuchiki. Ia memang tidak ingin tahu alasan di balik kedua Shinigami itu mendadak tidak akrab seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, ia rindu kesenangannya menggoda mereka, atau mendengar sangkalan Toushiro tentang ia menyukai Rukia. Kalau para Shinigami itu tidak berinteraksi, bagaimana caranya ia menyalurkan hobinya itu?

_Hah ... rasanya tidak asyik juga, tidak menyaksikan dua orang ini bermuka merah kayak anak kecil,_ gerutu Ganju dalam hati.

Bersyukur, keberuntungan tidak meninggalkan mereka. Ada gua besar di pinggir hutan, dan di sanalah mereka berlindung. Badai yang kelihatannya akan bertahan dalam sepekan, membuat tim ini terkurung sempurna dalam gua dan hanya bisa melakukan dua kegiatan: kalau tidak tidur, ya makan.

Demi bertanggung jawab karena ia-lah yang menyebabkan mereka dalam kondisi memprihatinkan seperti itu, Toushiro berjaga di luar, merelakan diri tidak terlelap seperti rekan-rekannya.

Sunyi, yang hanya diiringi gemeresek semak-semak, atau sesekali geraman hewan di kedalaman hutan. Anjing atau serigala, barangkali. Di jalan masuk gua, duduklah ia dengan pose biasa, satu lutut di tekuk ke atas sembari melipat lengan di dada, dan iris _turquoise_ yang terkatup. Raut tenang, tapi pikiran kacau-balau. Mimik gelisah Rukia sejak tiba di Sabitsura, mengusiknya. Entah sejak kapan ia punya kemampuan membaca mimik gadis itu, ada _sesuatu_ di provinsi ini yang mengganggu si gadis Kuchiki.

Masih membetotnya pikiran-pikiran itu, ia mendadak merasakan keberadaan beberapa ekor Hollow. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Ganju.

Begitu ia merasa Hollow itu kian menjauh dari posisinya sekarang, ia masuk ke dalam gua. Meraih Hyourinmaru yang tersandar di dinding yang berseberangan dengan posisi teman-temannya tertidur, ia bermaksud kembali keluar. Setidaknya sebelum pendengaran tajamnya menangkap gumaman aneh. Ia mencari, dan mendekat.

Dan sumber suaranya adalah orang di sebelah Yuuichi.

Lima jari Rukia mengais tajam tanah gua, lalu mencengkeramnya kuat; yang satunya memuntir _kimono_ biru gelapnya. Sepasang kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris _violet_ terpejam erat. Bahunya bergetar. Mulutnya membuka beberapa kali, namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar.

Toushiro duduk dengan lutut dilipat ke atas, dan kaki satu ditindihnya. Tangannya bergerak, berniat membangunkan Rukia, hingga sebutir air meluncur mulus di pipi gadis itu.

Rukia menangis.

Terdiam, tertegun, terpaku, termangu, atau apalah namanya, itulah kondisi Toushiro kini. Itu sudah pasti. Ia seperti kebanyakan orang di Seireitei, baik itu orang terdekat Rukia atau bukan. Tahu bahwa si pemilik rambut _raven_ ini adalah gadis yang kuat, bukan gadis cengeng. Yang terpikirkan di benak mereka adalah—barangkali, si gadis Kuchiki tidak pernah sekali pun meneteskan air mata.

Tapi sebetulnya, bukan 'tidak pernah', mereka saja yang tidak pernah melihatnya. Tugas sebagai prajurit elit Batalion 13, di mana hampir tiap jam berhadapan dengan maut; membuatmu wajib memiliki kelihaian menekan emosi. Hanya saja, jangan lupa! Rukia seorang perempuan. Sehebat apa pun ia, setegar apa pun ia, atau sedingin apa pun ia. Ia tetaplah seorang perempuan.

Tangan Toushiro beralih arah dari pundak ke wajah. Ia sepenuhnya sadar dengan tindakannya kini. Lembut dan penuh kasih, ia menyeka air mata Rukia sambil bertanya-tanya: _Apa yang kau mimpikan hingga membuatmu menangis?_

Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat merasa seperti ini, tetapi ia merasa beruntung. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak hebat di dadanya, begitu nyaman. Ia senang melihat sisi lain Rukia. Bukan sosok kuat, cerdas, dingin, tenang, tegar, dewasa, atau apa pun namanya yang sering disematkan untuk menggambarkan kepribadian gadis ini, atau yang sering Rukia pampangkan di depan umum.

Tapi sosok rapuh, yang perlu rengkuhan dan dekapan hangat. Perlu perlindungan.

Kembali, dengan penuh kesadaran, Toushiro membelai pipi si Kuchiki, gadis yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati, seraya bergumam, "Kau tidak sendirian. Aku ada di sini. Kapan pun kau membutuhkanku. Aku ada di sampingmu—" di sini, ia perlu berhenti, untuk menenangkan degup jantung yang bertalu-talu, lantaran untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, ia akan memanggil gadis ini dengan nama ...

"—Rukia."

Ini malam yang bersejarah untuk beberapa alasan.

Merasa cukup, Toushiro melepas elusan lembutnya. Tapi tahu-tahu Rukia menggenggamnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup, tentunya. Andaikata ada jantung yang berhenti berdetak, keadaan itu cocok menggambarkan kondisi sang kapten sekarang. Berlebihan, ya? Mungkin.

Namun jika menilik dari awal, ia-lah yang selalu berinisiatif memegang tangan Rukia, tapi kali ini sang perempuan-lah yang terlebih dahulu. Yah, meskipun dalam keadaan tertidur.

Terserah, tindakannya ini sesuai istilah: Mengambil Kesempatan dalam Kesempitan, atau Mengambil Kesempitan dalam Kesempatan. Ia tidak menepis genggaman si Pelita Hati, justru mengeratkannya. Dan hasilnya, Rukia kembali tenang, mulutnya terkatup rapat, napasnya konstan. Mimpi buruk sepertinya telah menjauh, digantikan dengan mimpi indah hingga dua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Seulas senyum tipis.

Bersandar pada dinding gua di belakangnya, Toushirou rela begadang malam ini, tidak tidur sedetik pun demi menjaga agar mimpi buruk tidak kembali menghinggapi Rukia.

Ia akan terus menggenggamnya. Seumur hidup, kalau bisa.

.

Omong-omong, Toushiro tampaknya telah lupa tekad yang diteguhkan di dadanya beberapa hari yang lalu di Mino, tentang upaya menghapus perasaannya.

Sudahlah. Lebih baik ia tidak mengingatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, maksudnya hari ini, Toushiro ibarat semut yang hilir-mudik setiap tiga puluh menit dari luar ke dalam gua.

Kenapa bisa begitu?

Begini ceritanya. Beberapa jam sebelum pagi menyingsing atau sebelum teman-temannya yang lain bangun, Toushiro melepas genggamannya pada Rukia ketika gadis itu masih tertidur. Tidak mudah, sih, lantaran si gadis Kuchiki terlalu erat menggenggamnya bagai rantai baja yang sulit hancur. Dan ketika berhasil setelah hampir sepuluh menit ia berusaha, ia menaruh kayu sebagai pengganti kelima jarinya.

Setelah itu, ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Soalnya, kan, semalam ia belum tidur barang sedetik pun demi menjaga Rukia. Rencana awalnya hanya beberapa menit. Tetapi, malah keterusan hampir tiga jam. Dan begitu terbangun, ia disambut dengan raut khawatir Yuuichi, dan sebuah penyampaian: "Toushiro-niichan ... Rukia-neechan menghilang."

Toushiro bak disambar petir di siang bolong, ralat, di pagi bolong.

Karena itulah, kini Toushiro hampir ribuan kali keluar masuk gua. Alasannya, sih, untuk menghirup udara segar jika Ganju bertanya. Namun, jangan percaya! Itu semua bohong besar. Sebab yang sesungguhnya adalah: ia begitu merisaukan gadis yang sudah hampir dua belas jam belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sejak menghilang tadi pagi.

Dipikirnya barangkali Ganju tidak tahu kalau ia berdusta. Padahal, alasan kenapa pria penyuka babi hutan itu bertanya demikian, semuanya hanya demi tujuan menggoda Toushiro. Tanpa kapten itu katakan kepadanya pun, raut resah kenapa Rukia tidak pulang-pulang sudah terlukiskan kentara di wajah. Ibaratnya, nih, Toushiro memajang tulisan di dahi secara terang-terangan: KAU KEMANA, KUCHIKI? AKU MENCEMASKANMU.

Yuuichi, yang bocah ingusan saja bisa melihatnya. Sementara Seizo tidak usah ditanya, ia yang paling tahu seluk-beluk perasaan kapten itu. Pria mantan Shinigami ini bisa menyadarinya hanya dalam sekejap mata, seolah ia punya mata batin.

Dan di sinilah kapten jenius itu sekarang, di jalan masuk gua.

Siluet putih dingin menguap di kala Toushiro mengembuskan napas. Bersandar di dinding pintu masuk sebelah kanan, ia bersedekap sembari tidak melepas perhatian mata hijaunya pada salju yang masih senang hati mengurung mereka.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Ganju mengintip dari balik dinding dalam. _Dasar! Kalau kau begitu mengkhawatirkan Kuchiki, pergi saja mencarinya. Dasar si mungil gengsi!_, begitulah umpatan Ganju.

Lalu seketika itu, siluet coklat menyemburat di sela-sela hujan salju. Berangsur-angsur menunjukkan sosok siapa itu. Tak lain tak bukan adalah sosok yang begitu dipikirkan kapten jenius ini.

Kontan Toushiro melepas sandaran, lalu melangkah masuk sebelum Rukia menyadari keberadaannya, namun baru berbalik ia terhenti karena memergoki Ganju yang memata-matainya. Pria beralis tebal itu langsung berlari ke dalam setelah ia cengengesan beberapa saat.

Tampaknya, akan ada pemutaran ulang Ganju Shiba dibekukan di pohon.

"Anda dari mana saja, Rukia-san?" tanya Seizo begitu Rukia telah tiba di perkemahan mereka di dalam gua. Pria itu sedang mengaduk sayuran ada kadarnya di periuk, yang entah ditemukan di mana. Sementara Ganju hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas di sebelah Toushiro di pojok sana. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau kedua pergelangan tangannya membeku menyatu dengan stalagmit, dan kakinya menjadi tohokan sarung balok Hyourinmaru. Lalu si kapten? Ia kembali mempertontonkan kemampuan sandiwaranya dengan pura-pura tidak memedulikan kedatangan Rukia. Padahal tadi, ia sudah seperti orang kebakaran jenggot walaupun Toushiro tidak punya jenggot.

"Iya, Rukia-neechan ke mana saja?" Yuuichi menghampiri Rukia ketika gadis itu menanggalkan mantel coklat yang bertaburan salju, lalu menyampirkannya pada batu di dekatnya.

Senyum lembut terkesan dipaksakan, Rukia menjawab, "Hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Tapi, di jalan aku mendadak tersesat. Jadi, pulang terlambat, deh." Sungguh alasan yang tak berbobot. Hanya Yuuichi, si bocah polos yang percaya. Selebihnya, tidak.

Di antara mereka berlima, satu-satunya yang punya penyakit buta arah adalah Ganju. Meskipun demikian, tidak ada yang menyahut untuk bertanya lebih.

"Maaf, ya, membuatmu khawatir," lanjut Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, Toushiro-niichan juga sangat khawatir, sampai keluar-masuk gua berkali-kali." Oh, Soul King! Dengan gamblangnya Yuuichi mengutarakan hal itu. Dasar anak kecil.

Spontan Toushiro melengos setelah tahu Rukia melempar pandangan tidak percaya. Padahal, ia sudah membungkam Ganju untuk jangan bicara banyak. Eh, bocah berambut ikal itu yang malah mengumbar informasi terlarang.

Sementara Ganju terkikik geli dalam hati. Andaikan ia bisa Bahasa Inggris, ia akan bilang: _Good job, Yuuichi!_, sambil mengangkat jempol besarnya.

"Begitu, ya," respons Rukia, agak tidak acuh. Ia lalu ingin cepat-cepat mengubah topik. "Oh, iya, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan pelajaran bergambarmu semalam?"

Berbinar-binar cerah wajah Yuuichi. Beberapa hari ini kesibukannya adalah belajar menggambar pada ... emm ... orang yang salah. Maksudnya, seorang profesional, namun masih amatiran. Rukia pun menyambut muridnya ini dengan antusias. Ia senang bisa menurunkan bakat menggambarnya (menurutnya) pada bocah ini. Jarang-jarang, kan, ada orang yang menghargai kemampuannya.

Beralaskan kain lusuh, Yuuichi mulai menggambar beruang?, musang?, atau kelinci? Tidak jelas. Lalu Rukia duduk bersimpuh mengamatinya bak guru menggambar kawakan.

Seandainya saja Rukia peka, ia akan sadar bahwa Toushiro tidak melepas sesaat pun perhatian padanya.

Lalu, kekelaman malam kembali menyambut.

Tidak disangka-sangka, di dalam gua, kejadian semalam terulang lagi. Rukia bermimpi buruk, dan Toushiro bak seorang kesatria pelindung kembali menggenggam tangannya untuk menenangkannya. Persis sama, kecuali satu.

Yuuichi terbangun, dan memergokinya.

Tubuh Toushiro bak patung. Lidah kelu, tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Kalimat bohong yang bagus untuk mengelabui anak kecil belum siap.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Rukia-neechan." Toushiro melongo. Bocah ini pengertian juga, ya. Yah, ini bagus juga, sih, setidaknya ia tidak perlu susah-susah berbohong. "Tapi sebagai gantinya, Onii-chan harus berjanji satu hal." Yuuichi melakukan tawar-menawar. Bocah ini pintar juga.

"Toushiro-niichan harus berjanji untuk selalu melindungi Rukia-neechan," sebuah permohonan diungkapkan Yuuichi tanpa segan.

Ia sangat sayang pada gadis yang telah dianggap kakaknya sendiri, namun tidak tahu bagaimana cara mewujudkan rasa sayangnya itu. Keinginan menjaganya meluap-luap ketika di Zaraki sewaktu Rukia dilukai. Katsumoto saja yang tahu kalau ia menangis kala itu. Malangnya, ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil lemah, tidak berguna, dan cengeng. Bagaimana caranya ia melindungi Rukia? Menjaga diri sendiri saja tidak becus.

Karena itu, ide ini muncul: menitipkan kakak yang disayanginya itu pada kapten ini.

Iris mata hijau tajam Toushiro menekuni raut penuh mohon Yuuichi. Ia seolah melihat dirinya dalam pancaran bola mata coklat si bocah. Golakan rasa sayang; dan penuh tekad dan hasrat melindungi orang yang sama. Cerminan kelemahan menyemburat pula di sana: merutuki diri sendiri karena tidak kuat. Sama seperti dirinya.

Tapi tanpa sikap pengecut, yang berusaha melarikan diri dari perasaan. Seperti dirinya.

Bocah ini menghadapi kelemahannya sebatas seorang anak kecil tanpa kekuatan, dengan kepala tegak. Ia melakukan apa pun demi kemauan besarnya melindungi orang yang ingin dilindungi: memercayakannya pada orang lain.

Setidaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang sikap dirinya yang justru kekanak-kanakan: melenyapkan perasaan. Apa itu? Dan malah tanpa sengaja ia telah menyakiti Rukia. Oleh karenanya—

"Ah."

—Toushiro menyanggupi, tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Maka tak ayal, Yuuichi mengembangkan senyum selebar-lebarnya.

"Janji laki-laki," ia kemudian mengunjukkan kelingking. Alis tipis Toushiro terangkat, tidak mengerti. "Kata papa, janji laki-laki adalah janji paling kuat di dunia. Katanya ... katanya ..." Yuuichi berusaha mengingat lanjutan kata-kata ayahnya. Bagaimanapun sungguh sulit mengingat kenangan ketika hidup di Dunia Manusia saat waktu terus berjalan di Soul Society, yang sekaligus mengenyahkan memori hidupmu di sana.

"... kita akan diubah menjadi kodok oleh Dewa jika mengingkarinya," Toushiro yang melanjut. Jujur saja, Baa-chan pernah bercerita tentang dongeng Pangeran Kodok: pangeran yang dikutuk jadi kodok karena melanggar janjinya.

"Ah, iya!" Yuuichi berseru membenarkan, walaupun ia tidak yakin apa itu lanjutannya.

Toushiro menghela napas. "Baiklah," ia akhirnya mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada Yuuichi.

Sebaris janji terucap malam itu. Toushiro tidak ingin berpikir banyak lagi, mampu atau tidak mampukah ia melindungi Rukia. Ia akan melakukan apa pun yang bisa ia lakukan, bahkan jika ia dicap lemah.

Masa ia kalah dengan bocah ini. Iya, tidak?

Kuat atau lemah sebenarnya tidak menjadi hal yang mendasar dalam melindungi. Yang penting itu tekad dan kepercayaan. Kekuatan berada di urutan berikutnya. Kembali lagi ke nasehat Koga bahwa kekuatan bukanlah segala-galanya.

_Terima kasih, Yuuichi._

Bocah ini memberikan Toushiro pelajaran berharga.

.

.

.

.

.

Terduduk sambil memeluk kedua lutut yang dilipat, Rukia membolak-balikkan tangan kanannya, seolah ada yang tidak benar. Padahal tangannya masih terdiri dari lima jari; sama sekali tidak ada yang salah. Atau memutar-mutar kayu, yang selalu digenggamnya dua hari ini. Kapan ia punya hobi baru memegang kayu saat tidur?

Tapi, entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, sisa kehangatan tangan seseorang masih membekas di saraf lima jarinya. Entah siapa yang menggenggamnya? Malaikat Tidur, barangkali, yang sering ia baca kisahnya di buku dongeng di perpustakaan Akademi Shinigami, tentang malaikat yang akan menenangkan tidurmu ketika kau bermimpi buruk.

Hah ... sudahlah.

Beranjak menuju Zanpakutou yang tersandar, dan mantel coklat yang dikenakan kemarin, pagi ini ia akan pergi lagi. Mumpung, teman-temannya masih terlelap. Berjalan keluar, ia mendapati Kapten Divisi ke-10 yang duduk dengan mata tertutup sambil bersila lengan. Masih tertidur.

Berpikir demikian, ia masuk kembali, lalu keluarnya membawa selimut, dan menyampirkannya nyaman ke tubuh Toushiro. Bagaimana laki-laki ini bisa tidur tanpa selimut di cuaca dingin begini?

Setelah itu, ia memasang tudung mantelnya. Tapi belum melangkah, orang di belakangnya menyahut.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Rukia berbalik. Tidak tidur, ternyata. "Berjalan-jalan sebentar, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Tidak punya bakat berbohong, setidaknya itu pendapat Toushirou. Tapi biarpun ia tahu, ia cuma bilang, "Seperti kemarin?"

Terdiam sejenak, Rukia mengangguk, "Iya."

"Kalau begitu, cepat pulang. Jangan seperti kemarin. Yuuichi bisa khawatir padamu," lebih terdengar seperti permintaan ketimbang perintah.

Lagi-lagi Rukia terdiam dulu, lalu menjawab, "Iya."

Toushiro mengangguk secukupnya, kemudian bergegas masuk. Setelah si kapten tidak tampak lagi, Rukia menembus gerai deras salju yang masih setia menghujani Sabitsura sambil mengumbar senyum senang, lantaran kapten itu kembali bercengkerama dengannya.

Ini tanda-tanda Hitsugaya-taichou telah kembali seperti sedia kala.

.

Selepas Toushiro yakin, Rukia telah menjauh, ia akhirnya berani menggumam satu nama, "Kaien Shiba." Menahan lidah sedari tadi tidak menyebut nama ini.

Semalam, ia mendengar nama ini terlantun pelan di bibir Rukia, setelah kejadian ia tertangkap basah oleh Yuuichi.

Tindak-tanduk janggal si gadis Kuchiki tampaknya berhubungan dengan pria ini. Penasaran, ia berencana mencari tahu, tapi bukan dengan jalan ia bertanya pada gadis itu. Itu bodoh namanya.

Toushiro menatap yang orang yang bisa mengeringkan rasa penasarannya. Yang bersangkutan, masih terlelap sambil mendengkur dan mengiler. Orang ini bahkan lebih tahu tentang mantan letnan divisi ke-13 itu ketimbang Rukia.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya ...

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?"

Ganju bertanya ketika mereka sudah berada di luar gua, menjauh dari Yuuichi dan Seizo. Hari sudah siang atau—masih pagi? Sulit mengetahui waktu di cuaca begini, lantaran warna langit sejak tadi tidak berubah banyak. Kelabu gelap, yang masih senang memuntahkan badai salju.

Toushiro setengah menoleh, lalu menyandarkan punggung sambil bersedekap. "Bisa beritahu aku tentang kakakmu?" tanyanya, tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Sebelah alis Ganju terangkat. "Nee-chan?"

"Bukan. Yang satunya lagi."

Alisnya makin terangkat. Orang yang dimaksud kapten ini ... "_Aniki ..._? Maksudmu ... Kaien-niichan?"

Toushiro mengiyakan.

Ganju membuang pandangan jauh ke depan, menerawang ke masa silam. Lama sekali ia terdiam.

Melihatnya seperti itu, Toushiro mendadak keki. Tidak sebaiknya ia mengungkit masa lalu seseorang. Ini tidak benar. Jadi, ia berujar, "Maaf ... tidak seharusnya aku bertanya," sesalnya. "Lebih baik lupakan saja. Anggap aku tidak pernah menanyakannya." Ia mulai mengambil langkah kikuk, tapi—

"Tidak apa-apa."

—berhenti ketika Ganju menyahut.

Menghempaskan bokong begitu saja, si pria Shiba duduk bersila. "Aku mengerti."

"Mengerti?" Toushiro kembali ke posisi semulanya, bersandar di dinding gua, dengan Ganju yang memunggunginya.

"Karena Kuchiki, kan, kau ingin tahu tentang_ aniki_?" Ganju menoleh ke belakang sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu," seperti biasa, Toushiro menyangkal.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku paham," tapi Ganju seakan sudah tahu tabiat si kapten, ia kebal.

"Sudah kubi—"

"_Aniki_ ..."

Toushiro memutuskan berhenti mengelak ketika suara Ganju mendadak serius.

"... selalu menceritakan tentang Kuchiki jika pulang ke rumah," Ganju mulai bercerita. "Dia selalu bicara kalau dia punya bawahan yang selalu murung di divisinya, atau jika melihatnya akan terkejut seperti melihat monster. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dan sering tidak mendengarkannya. Tapi dari nada bicara _aniki_yang selalu bersemangat jika menyangkut bawahannya itu, lama-lama aku tertarik juga."

Toushiro merasa Ganju tersenyum. Walaupun ia tidak melihatnya.

"Pernah dia bilang kalau dia paham kenapa bocah itu selalu murung. Meskipun bocah itu tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi _aniki_ mengerti bagaimana besarnya beban hidup di dalam keluarga bangsawan. Bawahannya itu terkekang," Ganju menjeda, "seperti diri _aniki_ dulu.

Nee-chan pernah bilang kalau dulu _aniki _dijadikan Ketua Klan Shiba saat dia baru beberapa hari dipromosikan menjadi letnan divisi ke-13. Karena kematian orangtua kami, dan tidak inginnya Klan Shiba dikeluarkan dari Empat Keluarga Bangsawan Seireitei, Tetua Shiba memaksa _aniki_ menjadi ketua di saat umurnya masih sangat muda. Tidak ingin mengecewakan banyak orang, _aniki_ menerimanya sebagai tanggung jawab selaku saudara tertua. Hari-hari yang dia hadapi begitu sulit, tapi dia terus tersenyum sebagai tameng karena besarnya beban berat yang diembannya."

Toushiro tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Paham? Mustahil. Ia tidak terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan, jadi mana mungkin ia mengerti. Tapi dari nada suara Ganju, sepertinya hidup mewah seperti pangeran tidak cukup menyenangkan.

"Karena itu," Ganju melanjut, "saat melihat Kuchiki, yang aslinya dari Rukongai, punya hidup bebas seperti dirinya dulu, tapi tiba-tiba hidupnya berubah; _aniki _sangat paham. Jadi, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan di depanku saat itu, dia akan melindungi bocah itu selama bocah itu ada divisinya," ia mengambil waktu untuk mengenang kembali malam itu, "terus berada di samping bocah itu—

—sampai mati."

Seketika dada Toushiro bergemuruh. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak nyaman mendengarnya. Iri? Tidak. Ia cemburu.

"Melihat _aniki_ bertekad seperti itu, aku jadi ingin sekali bertemu dengan bocah itu. Jujur saja aku iri, karena _aniki_ lebih perhatian padanya dibandingkan denganku, tapi jujur saja diam-diam aku mengaguminya. Hingga ... musibah itu terjadi," Ganju menghela napas panjang, dan mengeluarkannya begitu pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakan bagian itu," Toushiro menyela. Sakit rasanya jika harus mengenang saat-saat terburuk dalam hidup. Ia mengerti itu.

"Kau tidak punya hak melarangku. Jadi, dengarkan saja!"

Penegasan Ganju membuat Toushiro tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Untuk kali ini ia akan mematuhi perkataan si Shiba.

"Sebagai seorang kapten di Batalion 13, kau pasti tahu _kejadian itu_, kan?" Peristiwa pembunuhan Kaien Shiba terjadi ketika Toushiro baru beberapa bulan diangkat menjadi kapten di divisi ke-10. "Bocah yang selama ingin kutemui," Ganju meneruskan, meskipun pemuda di belakangnya tidak merespons, "yang diam-diam kukagumi, ternyata pertemuan pertama kami adalah ketika dia membawa tubuh _aniki_ yang sudah tidak bernyawa ke depan rumah kami," raut dan suara dingin berkata: akulah yang membunuh kakakmu, terpatri kekal di kepala Ganju, dan sesekali membuatnya merinding.

"Sejak saat itu, aku bersumpah, jika ada kesempatan, aku akan membunuhnya. Membalaskan dendam _aniki_. Dan kesempatan itu hilang saat Ichigo menyelamatkannya," setidaknya saat ini dendam Ganju tidak sebesar sebelum mengenal baik Rukia. "Saat Kuchiki datang ke rumah kami, meminta maaf dan menyesal, dan Nee-chan memaafkannya, kupikir aku pun bisa memaafkannya. Tetapi tetap saja, itu sulit ... "

Punggung Ganju menegang. Toushiro melihatnya begitu.

"Jika kau bertanya apa aku sudah memaafkan Kuchiki sepenuhnya, apa kau akan percaya jika aku bilang iya? Jika kau berada di posisiku, apa kau akan memaafkan dengan mudah orang yang telah membunuh kakakmu?"

Toushiro tahu ia yang dilempari pertanyaan rumit ini. Tapi ia yakin, Ganju tidak menginginkan jawabannya.

"Aku tahu, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, tapi tetap saja ..." suara Ganju tersekat penuh emosi.

"Akan lebih baik seperti itu, Ganju."

Rukia mendadak muncul dari arah samping, entah berapa lama ia di sana. Menguping bukanlah hobinya, hanya saja ia sulit menghindarinya jika pembicaraan itu menyangkut dirinya langsung.

Ganju tidak salah tingkah, atau berusaha meralat, atau mengoreksi apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Sudah lama ia ingin meluapkan semua itu.

Toushiro yang seharusnya tidak ikut campur, tidak berlama-lama di sana dan bergegas masuk ke dalam.

Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua, seakan bisa mendengar detak jantung detik demi detik. Desau angin, satu-satunya yang mengisi kebisuan. Diiringi derak ranting yang memukul-mukul tanah. Angin cukup kencang, tapi tak cukup kuat menggoyahkan kepongahan hening yang membelenggu.

Hingga Ganju berdiri, berkacak pinggang, namun tak tampak ketus. Hanya bekas raut sendu seorang adik yang kehilangan kakaknya—yang tak memudar ketika Rukia bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih tidak memaafkanku, Ganju," Rukia setengah merunduk dengan tangan terkepal lemah di pangkuannya.

Ketika ia melantunkan: _Maaf!_, kepada Kuukaku Shiba setelah penyelamatan dirinya dari eksekusi, ia tak sepenuhnya berharap akan diberi balasan maaf. Ingat, apa yang dikatakan Kuukaku waktu itu. _Aku sudah menetapkan hatiku lama sekali. Jika aku mendengar dirimu minta maaf, aku akan melepaskan semuanya._ Melepaskan, bukan berarti memaafkan, kan? Itu lebih mirip dengan melupakan.

Itu lebih baik, pikir Rukia begitu. Jika Kuukaku mengatakan: _Aku memaafkanmu_; itu terdengar palsu, dan hanya memberi beban tambahan padanya. Ketika kau membunuh atau tidak sengaja membunuh orang terdekat mereka, apa kau tidak akan terbebani jika mereka senang hati memberimu maaf? Setidaknya dengan begini, ia bisa sedikit lega. Ia tahu, mengatakan maaf saja, tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Itu hanyalah sekadar wujud penyesalan.

"Berdirilah!" Ganju mengulurkan tangan. "_Aniki_ bisa marah padaku jika tahu aku membuatmu seperti ini."

"Ganju ..." lama sekali Rukia hanya membiarkan tangan itu terulur, lalu perlahan menyambutnya.

"Akh!" Ganju meregangkan otot sambil berkata, "Si Toushiro benar-benar menyebalkan, memanggilku ke sini dan menyuruhku bercerita panjang lebar saat aku ingin tidur siang."

Terlihat Ganju begitu lega, telah membebaskan penat rasa sakit yang terjeruji hampir sepanjang hidupnya. Setidaknya dengan jujur, bisa memberikan sedikit kelegaan pula pada Rukia. Itu harapannya.

"Terima kasih, Ganju," sepertinya harapan Ganju terwujud.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau berterima kasih pada Toushiro."

"Hitsugaya-taichou ...?"

"Ah. Jangan marah padanya, Kuchiki. Dia hanya ingin tahu tentangmu."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi siang, didapatinya ia bertanya hal tabu kepada Ganju oleh Rukia, seperti perampok yang ketangkap basah; Toushiro malu untuk berinteraksi dengan gadis itu. Setidaknya untuk semalaman ini. Tapi herannya, kelakuan Ganju dan Rukia tampak biasa-biasa saja, seolah pernyataan pria bermarga Shiba itu bukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan yang harus membuat si gadis Kuchiki berwajah muram.

Ketika waktu menunjukkan tengah malam. Kita tahu apa kebiasaan Toushiro dua hari ini saat teman-temannya tertidur. Tepat! Tak lain, tak bukan, memegang tangan Rukia. Ia bak pahlawan bertopeng saja. Maksudnya, saat siang ia memasang topeng tidak peduli, malamnya ia menanggalkan topeng, dan memasang raut penuh sayang kepada Rukia.

Waktu bergulir, hingga sang Dewi Bulan bertukar peraduan dengan sang Dewa Mentari. Sepasang permata _turquoise_ masih bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. _Ziiinggg!_, sampai Reiatsu menyerebak dan menekan udara di sekelilingnya.

Toushiro membuka mata. Tahu Rukia tak ada di depannya, ia lantas meraih Hyourinmaru. Langsung berlari keluar, tanpa acuh kenapa kayu yang biasa ia pasangkan di tangan Rukia justru ada di tangannya.

Setibanya di luar, Toushiro kontan bertanya pada Ganju yang sedang duduk bersila santai, "Di mana Ru—maksudku Kuchiki?"

Ganju menoleh, dengan berdecak heran dulu, "Hah?" sebelum menjawab.

"Aku tanya di mana dia?" sampai-sampai intonasi suara Toushiro meninggi.

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku tidak tahu. Saat aku bangun, dia sudah tidak ada."

"Cih! Tidak berguna."

"Apa!" Ganju protes tidak terima, tapi Toushiro sudah beranjak dengan _Shunpo_.

Garuk-garuk kepala kesal, pagi-pagi kapten itu sudah uring-uringan. Sampai tekanan roh membuat Ganju mematung.

"Hollow ...? Kuchiki?"

Hah ... Ganju baru merasakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Duduk di dahan pohon dengan pandangan hampa tertuju pada gua di bawah sana. Di jam begini, tiga hari berturut-turut; inilah yang dilakukan Rukia. Mengingat kembali kenangan atau mimpi terburuk. Tapi hanya beberapa saat ketika bayang-bayang kejadian mengejutkan saat ia terbangun tadi lebih membetot di benaknya.

Tak pelak Rukia tersenyum jika mengingatnya.

Hingga ...

_Kraaak!_

Tangan besar berkulit kelabu menerjang ganas dahan raksasa di mana Rukia berada. Ia mengelak, dan berakhir di belakang Hollow setinggi dua belas kaki. Beruntung sekali. Sepersekian detik, kemampuan deteksi Reiatsu bekerja dengan baik. Menarik Sode no Shirayuki dari sarungnya, ia menghunuskan _katana_ dengan mode siap bertempur, menunggu si Hollow berbalik, lalu mengoyak isi kepa—

Sayang sekali, itu hanya sekadar ide. Ekor yang setengah panjang dan sepertiga berat tubuh si Hollow terayun dari samping. Tanpa antisipasi, ekor gemuk itu menghempaskan Rukia keras. Hingga terpental beberapa meter dengan akibat punggung bertabrakan dengan batang pohon.

Hollow dengan perawakan mirip kadal raksasa berbalik, dan dihadapkan dengan mangsa yang siap disantap. Menjulurkan lidah bercabang seolah tidak sabar lagi melahap makan siangnya hari ini.

Dan tidak berselang lama ekor raksasa kembali menerjang santapannya. Pernah dengar istilah 'Hanya orang bodoh yang akan terjebak oleh serangan yang sama,' dan pastinya Rukia tidak ingin dikategorikan seperti itu. Ia melompat setinggi-tingginya, dan dalam jeda waktu singkat sebelum ekor itu kembali menubruknya, ia rentangkan tangan ke depan dan melantangkan: "Hadou no San jyuu San, Soukatsui!"

Bola api biru bersarang di wajah jelek si kadal. _Soukatsui _tentu tidak cukup mengenyahkannya, hanya membuat si Hollow lengah beberapa detik, dan sebagai pengalih perhatian agar Rukia—

_Crasssh!_

—memusnahkannya dalam sekali tebasan.

Tubuh si kadal lenyap perlahan bagai serpihan pasir yang tertiup angin.

Kini, yang tersisa hanya dirinya. Rukia Kuchiki. Berdiri, hidup, dan bernapas. Tanah yang dijejakinya sekarang adalah tanah yang sama dengan peristiwa puluhan tahun lalu. Tanah yang menjadi wadah serapan tetes demi tetes kucuran darah dari tikaman di dada pria itu. Melenyapkan nyawa pria yang begitu dihormatinya dengan pedang di genggamannya. Bedanya, yang mengguyur sedihnya kala itu adalah hujan, kini mengguyurnya adalah salju.

Menengadah, dengan mengizinkan butiran demi butiran menghantam wajah penuh kebersalahan.

Terlelap ke dalam kubangan dosa hampir tanpa dasar, Rukia tidak sadar atau memang tidak peduli, dirinya terkepung oleh Hollow dengan ukuran seperempat dari Hollow sebelumnya. Namun dengan jumlah belasan, ini tidak mudah.

Ia tertarik kembali pada kenyataan ketika sisa semeter mulut dengan gigi-gigi tajam para Hollow siap mengoyak tubuhnya. Itu bukan jarak yang cukup untuk bisa menghindar, hingga yang diperbuatnya—tidak ada.

Ia cuma bergeming. Menunggu tubuhnya dilahap—

"Hyourinmaru!"

—dan teriakan itu pun membahana untuk menyadarkan dan menyelamatkannya.

Mengurung Hollow dalam penjara es. Ayunan tegas _katana _dari si pemilik Zanpakutou sebagai gestur hancurnya kurungan es dan mengubah para Hollow ke dalam serpihan, dan menghilang.

"Kuchiki!" Toushiro bergegas menghampiri. Dan jangan heran dengan raut khawatir yang dipasangnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tidak ada respons Rukia selain anggukan lemah. "Maaf, saya—"

"Sudahlah," selimut yang tanpa sengaja ikut dibawa Toushiro (maklum, karena terburu-buru, ia lupa menyimpannya) disampirkannya di tubuh Rukia, memberinya kehangatan.

Lalu, tiba-tiba angin kencang menghantam. Badai salju kembali menerjang. Padahal baru beberapa jam mereda.

"Ayo. Cari tempat berlindung." Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menanti cuaca buruk berhenti.

Tempat perlindungan terdekat adalah gua besar nan gelap—yang sesampainya di sana, Rukia tampak begitu gelisah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Toushiro di hadapannya, yang dibalas dengan gelengan pelan Rukia cukup lama. Menyipitkan mata, menatap dalam si gadis Kuchiki, sang kapten tiba-tiba menyimpulkan, "Apa di tempat ini ... Kaien Shiba terbunuh?"

Mata membulat, Rukia nyaris terkesiap. Dan perlu waktu beberapa lama agar ia bisa menimpali, "Bukan terbunuh, tapi ... dibunuh. Dan pelakunya—"

"Aku tidak bertanya siapa pelakunya."

Rukia menelan ludah. Ia lalu berpaling pandang keluar sana, dera angin menghempas-hempaskan tanpa ampun dahan pohon. Badai terhebat semenjak mereka ada di sini.

Kebungkaman detik demi detik. Waktu bergulir begitu lambat. Kebisuan dua Shinigami ini diisi dengan si gadis berambut hitam yang masih betah melempar perhatian pada cuaca buruk, dan si pemuda berambut putih yang justru melayangkan tatapan pada gadis berjarak tiga langkah di depannya.

"Maaf soal kemarin," Toushiro tidak bisa menahan lidahnya lagi untuk memecah keheningan yang cukup kikuk ini. "Maaf, jika aku mengungkit orang itu—"

"Tidak apa-apa," Rukia menyambarnya. "Lagi pula karena Anda, saya bisa tahu ... dan bisa sedikit lega."

Berdeham sebentar, Toushiro meneruskan. Ia masih berutang satu maaf. "Maaf juga, karena aku, kau harus ke provinsi ini. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau di sinilah ..."

Sabitsura, distrik ini adalah distrik di mana Kaien Shiba terbunuh. Tidak ada yang tahu informasi ini, kecuali Rukia, Ukitake, Soutaichou, dan beberapa prajurit divisi ke-13. Tepat di mana kedua Shinigami ini berdiri, gua alias sarang Hollow yang menyerang Rukia ketika itu. Dan daratan yang menjadi area pertempurannya dengan Hollow kadal, di sanalah ia menikam mantan letnan divisi ke-13.

"Itu juga tidak apa-apa," Rukia lebih memilih menekuni tanah yang dipijakinya. "Ketika Anda memutuskan untuk melalui provinsi ini, awalnya saya takut. Tapi saya pikir, saya tidak boleh melarikan diri lagi. Bagaimanapun inilah ganjaran yang saya harus terima."

"Lalu, mengapa kau terus datang ke tempat ini?" Tiga hari Rukia menghilang, dan yang ditujunya adalah lokasi di mana ia menderita rasa bersalah dan penyesalan bertahun-tahun. Tidakkah ia merasa sakit jikalau mendatangi lokasi dari masa lalu yang menyedihkan?

"Tidak tahu. Saya ingin datang ke sini saja."

Dimiringkan kepala beberapa derajat, Toushiro tampak bingung. Kemudian ia mendadak teringat wejangan Baa-chan sehari sebelum ia pergi dari Junrinan, dan mendaftar di Shinou Reijutsuin.

"_Saat kau merasa bersalah—ingat, jangan pernah melarikan diri. Karena perbuatan itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin merasa sakit. Mendatangi tempat di mana sumber rasa bersalahmu, bisa menjadi salah satu yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengobatinya."_

Begitu, ya? Barangkali tanpa sadar, Rukia ingin meredakan sedikit rasa bersalahnya. Semakin kuat kau menatap kenyataan terkelam dari masa lalumu, maka semakin kuat kau akan berdiri untuk menghadapi masa depanmu.

Tak pelak, Toushiro tersenyum. Sayang, Rukia tidak melihatnya dengan lebih sibuk mengeratkan selimut, sambil setengah menunduk. Saking sibuknya, ia tak tahu kalau Kapten Divisi ke-10 hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

Ketika iris _violet_-nya menangkap sepasang kaki, ia mengangkat wajah, setidaknya untuk menuturkan keheranan, tapi itu sudah terlambat karena si kapten tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berucap.

Memeluknya. Iya. Detik ini, kapten itu memeluknya.

"Kau tidak sendiri. Ada orang lain yang juga memiliki rasa bersalah sepertimu."

Tubuh Rukia membeku. Ia tidak sempat mencerna kata-kata Toushiro, hingga terlontar kalimat berikutnya.

"_Orang_ itu tidak bisa melindungi orang yang harus dilindunginya. Malah dengan tangannya sendiri, _dia_yang melukai orang yang penting untuknya."

Toushiro bercerita, yang seiring suku katanya seirama dengan pelukan yang makin mengerat. Nada suara yang benar-benar berbeda. Lembut, tenang, penuh sayang?—membuat Rukia benar-benar merasa ... apa, ya? Ia sendiri kurang tahu. Hanya ... ia merasa ...

"Kurasa _orang itu_mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan ..." kata Toushiro. _Sebenarnya tidak juga. Rasa bersalahmu lebih besar dibandingkan __dia__,_ ia melanjut dengan membatin.

_Bagaimana kau menghadapi hari-harimu selama ini, Rukia? _Dengan beban dosa bak kubangan kegelapan tak berdasar, ia sulit membayangkan bagaimana Rukia begitu kuatnya mengemban rasa bersalah ini seorang diri selama puluhan tahun.

"Kau bisa berbagi dengan_nya_. _Dia_ pun akan senang hati berbagi denganmu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" entah bagaimana caranya, Rukia mendapatkan suaranya kembali. "Apa saya mengenalnya?"

Pelukan kian mengerat.

Rukia tidak bodoh.

Jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah: "Iya." Ia mengenalnya. Dan orang itu—kini, telah mendekapnya. Memohon padanya untuk berbagi sakit yang membelenggunya.

.

Dan tanpa ragu, sungkan, atau segan, Rukia membalas dekapan Toushiro. Memejamkan mata, berharap ini akan berlangsung lama.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**[1] Sabitsura**: distrik ke-64 (asli dari Kubo-sensei, tapi karangan author saja kalau distrik ini di mana Kaien terbunuh)

**[2]** Toushiro cuma berani manggil Rukia dengan nama **"Rukia"** ketika Rukia tertidur atau dalam hati, tapi kalau sudah sadar, kembali memanggilnya dengan nama **"Kuchiki"**. Dia masih malu. Payah, ya?*dibankai*

Terima kasih kepada Reviewers yang telah berpartisipasi pada fic ini (yang sudah mencapai 17 chapter):

_Mijuh | __**Azalea Yukiko**__ | ariadneLacie | Hyuuga-chan | __**anna chan**__ | Diarza | ChappyBerry Lover | ha-chan | Hyuu-su no login | Hoshi Yukinua | NAB NAB | __**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive | **__**Austine Sophie**__ | Aphrodite | __**Kie2Kei**__ | sora | Syl The tWins | Misuzu Fujikawa | Fabri KuroShirou01 | Guest 1 | Guest 2 | ojou-chan | Ellenlen | Kiki RyuEunTeuk | Shirouta Tsuki | Bleach 4ever | Uchiha Osy | Reiji Mitsurugi | Gilbird | Viviane. Scarlter | Ruki Yagami | Say A | ai-haibara777_

Terima kasih atas semua dukungan, kritik, & saran*kayak mau pisah aja, ya* Andai tak ada kalian*ngambil tissue, ngelap ingus* fic ini ga akan sejauh ini.

Yosh. Selese sedih-sedihnya. Sampaikan kesannya tuk chapter ini. **Sampai Jumpa Lagi** di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**10 Oktober**** 2012**


	18. Chapter 18

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**anna chan—**Memang gitulah skenario-nya, Anna-chan. Chapter 16 bikin Readers pengen nonjok Hitsu, chapter 17 bikin Readers pengen meluk Hitsu*plak*/ Saya pengen juga tuh ngeliat/ngebaca mereka kissu, tapi Hitsu ma Ruki-nya katanya belum siap mental tuk adegan itu*Dor!*

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Azalea Yukiko__ | ai-haibara777 | Ashrey | Shirouta Tsuki | Reiji Mitsurugi | Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive | ojou-chan | ariadneLacie | Viviane. Scarlter_

.

**Selamat Membaca!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushiro Hitsugay****a**

**Rukia Kuchik****i**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

**Seizo Harugasaki**

.

**Warning :****  
****Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo (berseliweran kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain.**

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**East Rukongai Arc**

.

**#**** 3**** #**

**Tamu dari Seireitei. Awal Pertikaian di Distrik Rukon**

.

.

.

Gerayang salju laksana tirai permadani putih yang menghampar di tiang ruang langit dan bumi. Mengiringi di sela-sela keindahannya, angin menghempas-hempas tanpa ampun atap rumbia deretan gubuk. Lalu berkilo-kilometer dari sana, ribuan pohon merengket takut tatkala tinggal menghitung detik, tampak tanah tidak sanggup lagi menopangnya. Keangkuhan sang badai di awal tahun mengirim dekap penuh waswas para penghuni sebuah distrik berlabel 64 di sebelah timur Rukongai.

Namun sayang, kuasanya tidak memadamkan sama sekali kehangatan si putih dan si hitam di dalam gua kapur di tengah hutan Sabitsura. Saling mendekap, dua insan ini ingin berbagi sakit, duka, dan pedih yang telah menyayat hati mereka dalam ribuan irisan. Mengetahui adanya seseorang seperti ia, pernahnya mengecap perih mengoyak jantung orang yang begitu berharga dalam hidup, sungguh!—rasanya begitu lega. Betul-betul lega.

Karena mereka tahu, orang ini paham. Bukan semata-mata paham sebagai keramahan dan kesopanan, tapi paham dalam arti nyata.

_Orang ini mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku._

Lantunan kalimat Rukia dalam hati.

Pada saat itulah, mulut membuka, dan dengan penuh dorongan hati, tangan yang melingkari tubuh si kapten termuda dieratkan sambil tak lupa kimono hijau itu dicengkeram kuat. Pundak Toushiro sebagai sanggahan wajahnya. Sedu-sedan suara kesedihan yang tercekat mulai meluncur dari mulut si Kuchiki.

"Menangislah," Toushiro tahu kalau Rukia menahan buliran air mata, melantangkan perintah ini tegas, sambil satu tangan menarik kepala bersamaan tangan lain di punggung yang ingin tubuh sang pelita hati semakin mendekat. "Jangan menahannya. Menangis saja."

Masih belum bersuara. Masih belum tanggap.

"Menangis—bukan berarti kau lemah. Kau tetap kuat. Karena itu jangan menahannya. Menangis saja."

"Saya ..."

"Keluarkan semuanya."

Hanya sepersekian detik setelah itu, _Tes!_ Satu butir jatuh. _Tes!_ Dua butir. _Tes!-Tes!-Tes!_ Tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Menguar sudah, bak air bah. Isakan menyeruak, menggaung memenuhi gua berdinding lumut itu.

Lepaskan semua Rukia. Lepaskan semua tumpukan beton dosa, rasa jijik pada diri sendiri, dan rasa bersalah. Jika kau tidak bisa melepas, berbagilah. Pemuda ini memohon padamu untuk membaginya.

Batas waktu untuk menanggung sendiri sudah habis ketika si pemuda memintamu. Bisakah sedikit saja kau berbaik hati pada diri sendiri? Bisakah sedikit saja kau membagi susah hatimu? Bisakah sedikit saja kau hilangkan egomu?

"Hitsugaya-taichou ..."

"Jangan menghukum dirimu sendiri."

"Hitsugaya-taichou ..."

"Berbagilah denganku. Tolong. Jangan memikulnya seorang diri."

"Hitsugaya-taichou ..."

"Jangan egois. Ada seorang yang begitu peduli padamu."

Sepasang manik _violet _terpejam, Rukia merenung. Dan tak lama ia menghela napas begitu dalam. Ia memutuskan.

Ia akan belajar memaafkan diri sendiri.

Belajar berbagi.

Belajar terbuka.

Terutama pada pemuda ini.

Keputusan yang tepat Rukia. Karena sebaiknya dalam hidup, kau bukan hanya belajar memaafkan orang lain, namun penting pula untuk memaafkan diri sendiri.

"Hitsugaya-taichou ..."

Suara melunak, tidak seperti beberapa detik sebelumnya yang penuh dengan sekat emosi, seolah-olah sebagai sinyal untuk sang kapten agar ikut membenamkan kepala di pundak si gadis Kuchiki. Dan lalu setelahnya, Toushiro tersenyum lega di helaian surai hitam Rukia.

Sambil membatin ...

_Terima kasih._

.

.

.

.

.

Lutut yang ditekuk ke atas, memangku satu lengan, dan lengan lain sibuk mengorek kayu dalam golakan api, yang dibuat seusai sesi, yah, kalian tahu sesi apa. Begitu kerap, lirikan bola mata hijau melayang pada gadis di sebelahnya, yang memeluk kedua lutut yang dilipat di depan wajah.

Dengan alasan: "Pelukan seorang sahabat," sebagai kilahan Toushiro setelah sesi itu selesai ketika menangkap tanda tanya di raut muka si rambut hitam. Rukia percaya-percaya saja sepertinya, padahal jelas-jelas dua sahabat karibnya (Ichigo dan Renji), lebih-lebih Nii-sama-nya; tidak pernah sekali pun memeluk tubuhnya begitu lekat.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Toushiro penuh harap. Dan yang ditanya, menggangguk cukup tegas sebagai jawaban, dan cukup pula membuat ia menghela napas lega.

Diam untuk jeda beberapa saat. Hingga Rukia menyahut ...

"Hitsugaya-taichou," dan yang dipanggil tentu saja langsung menoleh, "saya senang," katanya, yang lantas membuat Toushiro mengangkat sebelah alis heran. Sambil tidak ragu beradu tatap dengan si pemuda, Rukia menyambung, "Saya senang Anda sudah kembali seperti semula."

Mengerti maksud pernyataan itu, perhatian dua bola mata hijau dipaku pada lidah-lidah api setelah meletakkan sebatang kayu di antara ia dan Rukia.

Meski tidak digubris, Rukia melanjut, "Saat di Mino, jujur saja, Anda sangat menyebalkan. Mengatakan hal-hal aneh, yang tidak saya mengerti. 'Jangan terlalu baik padaku', hah~... saya benar-benar tidak paham, Anda tahu itu?"

"Oh, ya?" seperti baru saja hilang ingatan, nada suara Toushiro seolah ia belum pernah menuturkan kalimat itu.

Rukia merengut. Katanya sambil memicingkan mata, "Jangan pura-pura lupa, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Aku tidak pura-pura," Toushiro berdalih. Sudah kebiasaannya, kan?

Walau demikian, Rukia tidak luntur asa membalas, bukan dengan nada tajam, tapi lembut, "Tolong, jangan seperti itu lagi," pintanya, nyaris tidak terdengar. Namun telinga tajam Toushiro bisa menangkapnya, sampai mau tak mau ia dan gadis yang telah sanggup melelehkan pertahanan raut dinginnya kembali bertatap muka. "Apa Anda tahu bagaimana khawatirnya saya?"

Kalimat terakhir, membuat kosakata yang melintas di kepala Toushiro cuma satu kata ini, "Maaf."

Sebagai tanggapan, Rukia tersenyum manis, terlalu manis malah. Saking manisnya, Toushiro membuang muka; tidak sanggup mengekang jantung yang mendadak berdegup kencang melihat senyum itu kembali setelah sekian lama. Saking tidak mampunya, ia jadi salah tingkah ketika mencoba meraih sebatang kayu yang ia telantarkan tadi. Meraba-raba tanah dengan masih berpaling pandang, eh ia salah pegang.

Tangan si gadis Kuchiki yang justru diraihnya.

Kontan saja, tawa geli menguar dari Rukia melihat sang kapten bertingkah bak orang konyol.

Dingin menggigit di luar sana, tapi sama sekali tidak menyurutkan keakraban hangat si putih dan si hitam yang kian terjalin.

"Nah, Kuchiki," kata Toushiro, setelah keributan barusan mereda, "boleh aku menagih janjimu ketika di Echigo?" sambungnya sambil menoleh.

"_Maksud saya … jika Anda punya masalah saya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik."_

Begitu cepat, Rukia menjawab, "Tentu saja."

Mengangguk-angguk ringan, Toushiro memundurkan punggung ke belakang, disanggah kedua telapak tangan, "Jadi ... masalah apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Memangnya Anda punya berapa masalah?"

"Cukup banyak."

Melongo sebentar, lalu Rukia berkata, "Masalah apa pun yang ingin Anda bagi, saya akan mendengarkan dengan baik."

"Kalau semuanya?" Tubuh mematung terheran-heran, namun sebelum gadis itu menutur, Toushiro mengoreksi, "Bercanda."

Malu, kan, jika Toushiro ikut membeberkan masalah sulitnya menambah tinggi badan sampai 160 senti (sebenarnya ini sudah jadi rahasia umum). Beberapa tahun belakangan ini, hampir semua cara di buku digelutinya, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Jujur saja, itu salah satu masalah runyam yang membelitnya.

"Mulai dari mana, ya?" Toushiro tampak bingung.

"Bagaimana jika mulai dari kehidupan Anda di Junrinan?" Rukia memberi usul sebelum ia berputar sembilan puluh derajat, menghadap langsung sang kapten, pose di mana ia siap mendengar ceritanya dengan penuh saksama. "Bagaimana?"

Toushiro diam.

Rukia mulai bermaksud meralatnya, tapi kalah cepat dengan sahutan menyetujui, "Baiklah."

Dan sesi mendongeng alias bercerita pun dimulai.

_Diawali ketika ia katanya ditemukan Baa-chan di keranjang yang mengapung di sungai di Junrinan ketika ia masih bayi. Lalu Baa-chan membawanya pulang ke rumah, dan mempertemukannya dengan Hinamori, yang saat itu berperawakan bocah berumur lima tahun jika di Dunia Manusia._

_Di tahun-tahun awal, keluarga baru ini hidup bahagia seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Sayang, hanya awalnya saja. Semuanya berubah ketika sesuatu yang disebut 'Reiryoku' mulai mengalir di tubuhnya. Keadaan menjadi tidak normal. Orang-orang menghindar, merengket takut ketika ia mulai mengambil jarak kurang dari sepuluh meter. Buruknya lagi, hal itu berimbas pada Baa-chan. Sang nenek ikut didiskriminasikan. Dicaci-maki karena memelihara "Seekor Monster"._

Ini menjelaskan penasaran Rukia ketika pertama kali menginap di Junrinan, tentang tingkah ganjil masyarakat di sana ketika berpapasan dengan kapten divisi ke-10.

Sampai di sini, Rukia tanpa sangsi menggenggam tangan Toushiro yang gemetar samar.

Lalu melanjut.

_Dari sanalah hidup bak neraka dimulai. Mereka dipaksa pindah, tepatnya diusir dari tempat tinggal awal mereka di pusat provinsi ke pinggiran Junrinan. Namun, kondisi di tempat itu pun tidak sebaik yang diharapkan. Sama saja. Menatap takut, tidak ingin bercengkerama, seolah mereka adalah virus penyakit. Sendiri, kesepian, benar-benar membuatnya sesak._

_Tapi terobati ketika Hinamori, yang dipikirnya memilih mengikuti ajakan sahabatnya untuk tinggal bersama di tempat tinggal mereka dulu, datang sambil mengumbar senyum ceria yang menghangatkan. Hari-hari penuh kesunyian berangsur-angsur menghilang. Makan semangka bersama sembari memandang langit sore keemasan jingga, mengelus rambutnya bak bocah ingusan, memanggilnya "Shiro-chan" atau sebaliknya ia memanggil "Bed Wetter Momo", berteriak dengan suara cempreng untuk membangunkannya di pagi hari, lalu terakhir: membela dan melindunginya ketika anak-anak lain mulai melempar julukan "Monster" atau melayangkan hujan batu padanya._

_Perlakuan berbeda didapatnya dari gadis cepol itu._

_Membuatnya tanpa sungkan, ia berani meneguhkan janji melindunginya._

Tamat di paragraf ini.

Dari awal sampai akhir, Rukia tidak bilang apa-apa. Diam seribu bahasa. Tapi batin dan benak saling berkecamuk liar. Mencoba memahami pentingnya seorang Hinamori-fukutaichou bagi Hitsugaya-taichou. Orang yang begitu berharga. Dan jika hubungan seperti itu, tiba-tiba ternoda oleh percik darah dari tikaman pedang ketika Perang Musim Dingin ... Janji melindungi, tampak sepintas, hanya sekadar janji, atau buruknya: cuma janji yang sesumbar ...

Padahal, janji itu diteguhkan begitu tulus. Tidak main-main.

Rukia menahan napas.

Raut dingin hanyalah sebatas topeng. Begitu banyak rasa sakit yang bergejolak di dada si kapten jenius.

Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh kecil pemuda itu, persis yang diperbuat sang kapten padanya tadi.

Namun sebelum itu dilakukan, Toushiro beralih padanya dengan raut ... sumringah? Maksudnya, tidak ada seberkas raut suram tertapak di sana, yang setidaknya dimiliki orang normal ketika selesai mengungkapkan masa lalu—yang bisa dibilang, bukan masa lalu yang menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih," lembutnya nada Toushiro bertutur, sambil meletakkan tangan si gadis Kuchiki yang menggenggamnya sedari awal ke pangkuan si pemilik. Tak memberi kesempatan Rukia berkomentar, ia menambah, "Ternyata benar, ya. Kau bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik."

Maksud pendengar baik bagi Toushiro adalah tidak menyela atau menceletuk selama ia bercerita, dan yang terutama: memegang tangannya. Hati rasanya begitu berbunga-bunga, diberi perhatian oleh sang kekasih hati. Sehingga ia tidak punya alasan memasang wajah muram, meskipun mengutarakan masa lalu yang cukup pahit.

"Sekarang giliranmu."

Rukia tersentak.

"Yah ... jika kau tidak keberatan—"

"Tentu saja tidak," Rukia memotong cepat. "Kita, kan sudah janji untuk saling berbagi. Tidak adil namanya, jika Anda saja yang berbagi, sedangkan saya tidak."

Mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sebelum mengubah pose duduk menjadi bersila. Toushiro akan serius mendengarkan. Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggunya.

"_Ano_ ... sebenarnya, apa yang ingin Anda dengar? Kalau tentang Kaien-dono, bukankah Ganju ..."

"Itu menurutnya. Aku belum mendengarnya darimu, " kata Toushiro.

Menarik napas pelan, menyiapkan hati; kali ini giliran Rukia yang akan bertutur panjang lebar.

Dan sesi kedua pun dimulai.

_Seperti yang dikatakan Ganju kemarin, terkekang dalam keluarga bangsawan. Memang benar adanya. Tapi demi kata 'keluarga' yang begitu diimpikan Rukia sejak lama, ia bertekad untuk kuat menjalaninya. Namun, ternyata tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Seperti kata pepatah, 'Ada aku dipandang hadap, tiada aku dipandang belakang'; di hadapannya orang-orang bermulut manis, di belakangnya malah sebaliknya._

_Dan sebagaimana kelamnya hidup Toushiro yang diobati dengan adanya Hinamori, layaknya sama dengan gelapnya laju langkah Rukia yang mendadak munculnya cahaya asa ketika bertemu dengan Kaien. Bentakan di hari pertama bertugas, perlakuan tanpa beda, dan terakhir: senyum hangat, membuat Rukia nyaman di sisinya._

_Dan jangan tanya bagaimana jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika sang letnan pada siang itu mengatakan tegas: "Selama kau berada di divisiku, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu—_

_sampai mati."_

Berhenti di sini.

Lihat jeli-lah seraut muka Toushiro. Jika Seizo ada di antara mereka, tidak ragu ia akan menyimpulkan sang kapten sedang cemburu. Mimik tidak nyaman samar-samar terlukis di sana.

Kemudian, lanjut.

_Hingga hari naas itu datang. Dari posisi mereka, berjarak sekitar seratus meter di luar sana. Puluhan tahun yang lalu, ketika tengah malam menyambut, guyuran hujan deras sebagai saksi terpenuhinya janji sang letnan 'melindungi sampai mati' sang bawahan. Sekalipun bawahan itu, yang malah mengoyak dada tempat bertumpunya sumpah itu._

_Guyuran hujan pun sebagai saksi, meredam teriakan tangis penuh sesal, penuh pilu, penuh luka. Tapi apa mau dikata, pria yang ditangisi, pria yang begitu berharga, pria yang melantunkan: "Maaf ... Kuchiki. Terima kasih,"—perlahan menutup mata, dan deru napas pun ... berhenti._

_Telah pergi meninggalkannya. Untuk selamanya._

_Menyisakan duka mendalam. Sesak di dada. Rasa jijik diri sendiri. Bahwasanya sangat tidak pantasnya ia dilindungi._

_Sangat tidak pantasnya ia memiliki seseorang sebagai tempatnya bertumpu dan bernaung._

Sesi kedua berakhir di sini.

Kian kuat memeluk tekukan lutut di depan wajah. Sama sekali tidak pernah diduga, bahkan untuk Rukia sendiri, bahwa ia akan terang-terangan mengungkap kisah tragis itu pada orang lain. Bermaksud menenggelamkan wajah di antara apitan dada dan katupan lutut sebagai alasan menyembunyikan isak yang sebentar lagi akan menguar, andaikan saja ia tidak kalah cepat oleh jari pemuda bermanik _turquoise_.

"Jangan menyembunyikannya," santai Toushiro bertutur sambil menyibuki jari menyeka air mata yang masih bernaung di sudut mata Rukia. "Tenang saja. Aku bukan penggosip seperti Matsumoto. Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada Abarai, kakakmu, dan juga pada ... Kurosaki, kalau kau menangis."

Tertegun. Bukan itu maksud Rukia, sebetulnya. Hanya ... bisakah ia mengoreksi kalimatnya tadi tentang: _sangat tidak pantasnya ia memiliki seseorang sebagai tempatnya bertumpu dan bernaung_?

Bisakah ia menjadikan pemuda ini sebagai tempatnya—

"Kau bisa bergantung padaku. Jika ada yang tidak bisa kau ceritakan pada orang lain, kau bisa ceritakan padaku. Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama."

—bergantung, mengadu duka, mengadu sakit?

"Bagaimana?"

Jawabannya: bisa.

Rukia tidak perlu mengadu tangis lagi dengan merengket di pojok kamar, terisak dalam diam. Tidak perlu menyiksa diri sendiri melukai hati dengan ribuan sembilu dosa. Pemuda ini mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak sendiri.

Sehingga Rukia tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mengangguk, lalu berucap, "Terima kasih."

Senyum manis dan hangat pun tak segan diumbar Toushiro, dibalas pula oleh Rukia. Beberapa saat hanya itu yang mereka lakukan, saling melayangkan senyum, seolah dengan sunggingan bibir saja mereka tahu apa isi hati orang di hadapan mereka masing-masing.

Tapi tak sampai 180 detik, sesi senyum berakhir ketika sadar badai di luar telah berhenti.

Berdiri terlebih dahulu; dan seolah itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan atau kewajiban, Toushiro mengulurkan tangan. Dan tentu Rukia dengan senang hati menyambutnya. Berderap keluar, dua pasang bola mata berlainan warna kontan disuguhi mentari siang yang menelusup di sela-sela awan kelabu tebal. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan ketika hangat kembali menyapa.

Dan seakan-akan baru saja terbebas dari jeruji penjara, menghirup udara segar selama ratusan tahun hidup dalam kepengatan masa lalu, tampang begitu lega tidak enggan dua orang ini pamerkan. Jangan lupa dengan senyum, yang akan membuat orang lain menyesal seumur hidup jika tidak melihatnya.

Badai Pasti Berlalu. Bukan hanya badai salju di Sabitsura, tapi badai hebat di hati Toushiro dan Rukia pun telah berlalu.

Dibawa pergi oleh janji untuk saling bergantung, saling berbagi, saling melindungi. Tidak akan bisa dihargai dan digantikan oleh apa pun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih."

"Berhentilah mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku bisa kesal mendengarnya."

Beriringan, dua Shinigami berambut kontras ini menapaki salju setinggi setengah betis. Bayangkan bagaimana susahnya mereka berjalan.

"Kali ini ucapan terima kasihnya untuk ini," Rukia memajangkan lima jari di wajah Toushiro.

Waktu dihabiskan memutar otak. Pikiran melayang beberapa jam ke belakang. Ingat ketika tadi pagi Rukia tidak ada di depannya, berarti gadis itu bangun lebih cepat, dan ia belum berpindah posisi ketika itu. Lalu sebatang kayu yang harusnya ada di tangan Rukia, malah ada di tangannya.

Kontan pipi Toushiro bersemu merah setelah ia paham. Ia kembali dipergoki. Dan ketika mendengar tawa kecil Rukia, ia melangkah lebih cepat.

"Terima kasih, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Rukia berseru senang sepuluh langkah di belakang Toushiro, dan yang dipanggil pun berhenti.

"Hanya sebagai kewajiban ... seorang sahabat," kata Toushiro, dengan sedikit gugup. Ia tidak berbalik karena belum bisa meluruhkan warna merah terkutuk yang menjalar di wajahnya.

Lalu kembali melangkah, tapi—

_Plok! _

—bola salju sebesar jeruk mendarat di kepalanya.

Pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan ...

"Kuchiki ..." Toushiro memutar tubuh, _Plok!_, kini bola salju menghantam wajah.

"Permainan bola salju. Kewajiban seorang sahabat, Hitsugaya-taichou," Rukia tersenyum lebar sambil memutar salju menjadi bola di kedua telapak tangannya.

Begitu, ya? Toushiro tidak akan mundur. Ia ahlinya permainan ini sewaktu kecil. "Kau berani menantangku? Kau akan kalah."

"Kita lihat saja."

Dan yah, permainan lempar bola salju terjadi. Jangan lupa dengan iringan tawa dan kegirangan di sela-selanya.

Tampaknya, Toushiro lupa kalau permainan ini termasuk dalam kategori permainan anak-anak. Bukankah ia benci dengan hal yang berbau kekanak-kanakan? Tapi demi gadis yang telah menguasai hatinya, sekali-kali tidak ada salahnya, kan?

"Wah, wah, kalian sudah akur kemba—" salju sebesar bola voli menghantam muka dengan telak si pemilik suara hingga terjengkang.

"Permainan bola salju. Aku mau ikut main," Yuuichi bergegas turun dari punggung Seizo.

Ganju yang jadi korban pertama, bangkit berdiri geram, "Aku juga!" ia akan membalas lemparan tadi. "Seizo, kau jadi wasitnya."

Seizo langsung saja menyetujui. Toushiro terbengong-bengong, dan berniat mundur; sebelum Rukia menarik lengannya dan berkata, "Kita satu tim ya, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Apa boleh buat. Ia pasrah saja mengikuti.

Saling berhadapan.

Kita perkenalkan dulu pemain dan wasitnya. Tim pertama: Pasangan Mungil (Toushiro-Rukia), dan tim lawan: Pasangan Ayah-Anak (Ganju-Yuuichi). Lalu wasit: Seizo si bijak.

Seizo meniup peluit, yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

_Piiip!_

Permainan baru dimulai di detik pertama, pasangan mungil terlihat terdesak. Si licik alias Ganju dengan cerdiknya menjadikan Yuuichi sebagai tameng jika Rukia atau Toushiro mulai menyerang. Pasangan mungil, kan, tidak tega melukai anak kecil, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain bertahan.

Dan skor pun menjadi 10-25 sebagai kemenangan Pasangan Ayah-Anak ketika hari menjelang petang.

Bersenang-senang di hari ini membuat waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di hari mendatang, apakah akan ada tangis lagi yang tumpah? Selagi ada kesempatan, nikmati kegembiraan saat ini juga.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Fugai, Distrik ke-79]**

Habis manis, sepah dibuang.

Istilah ini pas disematkan untuk Ganju. Toushiro menyuruhnya kembali pada tunggangan semula, atau ia sudah tidak ingin menunggangi Conny bersama pria itu. Kan, ia tidak punya masalah lagi dengan Rukia. Jadi kembali saja ke_ partner_ masing-masing. Dasar.

_Andai saja kapten itu lebih lemah darinya_, harapan Ganju; ia akan menjitak kepala sekaligus menendang bokong Toushiro. Sayangnya, itu sekadar bayangan saja. Buruknya lagi, Yuuichi, satu-satunya yang sering mengerti dirinya, mendadak ingin satu tunggangan dengan Seizo. Jadi ia sendiri deh menunggangi Tony. Malangnya nasibmu.

Membelah pekatnya malam, mereka penuh nyali menembus jalan setapak hutan setelah keluar dari Miki. Kemarin mereka telah berhasil melewati tebing kembar Sabitsura setelah hampir meregang nyawa. Seakan keberuntungan menjauhi mereka ketika itu, longsor salju dari dua tebing hampir menenggelamkan tim ini. Untung saja, Toushiro cepat tanggap, dan menggunakan Hyourinmaru untuk membangun benteng tebal menghalangi longsor menerjang mereka.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu banyak, kini mereka sedang menuju distrik 79.

Toushiro paling depan memimpin. Ganju yang berada baris kedua siap melontarkan olokan karena masih kesal diperlakukan seenaknya oleh kapten itu. Tapi tertunda ketika Seizo yang awalnya berada paling belakang menjajari, dengan Yuuichi yang tertidur pulas di punggungnya. Pria berpostur tegap itu menggelengkan kepala sebagai isyarat untuk jangan melakukannya.

Seizo sungguh mengerikan. Ia bisa tahu tindakan jahil Ganju hanya dari gelagat tubuhnya. Mantap.

Heran, Ganju mendekat sedikit ke depan. Rukia tertidur dengan kepala menyandar di punggung Toushiro, dan kedua tangan melingkari tubuh si kapten hingga ke perut, dan pose itu dipertahankan si pemuda dengan menggenggam tangan si Kuchiki.

Oh, sungguh romantis! Dengan rembulan menerangi mereka. Tapi akan lebih romantis lagi jika hewan yang ditunggangi adalah seekor kuda putih. Babi hutan? Sedikit mengganggu.

Melihatnya begitu, Ganju mengurungkan niat karena tidak tega. Untuk kali ini, ia biarkan saja.

Waktu berputar, dua belas jam terlewati. Mereka tiba di Fugai, distrik ke-79 Rukongai Timur. Masuk ke permukiman penduduk, bukannya disambut dengan warga yang berlalu-lalang, ini malah debu dan gubuk reyot tanpa penghuni. Desa mati.

"Halo! Apa ada orang?" Ganju berteriak sambil memeriksa satu per satu gubuk.

"Percuma saja, Shiba," Toushiro memberitahu begitu ia tiba. Turun bersama Rukia dari Conny, ia lalu mengaitkan tali kekang si babi di tiang rumah terdekat. "Kau tidak akan menemukan siapapun di sini."

"Kenapa?" Ganju mendekat.

"Provinsi ini salah satu dari sepuluh provinsi di Rukongai yang dikosongkan karena kasus penelitian Hollow ratusan tahun yang lalu," terang Seizo setelah duduk di sebuah bangku reyot di depan sebuah kedai yang nyaris rubuh. Yuuichi ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Ingat tentang penelitian Aizen tentang gabungan Hollow dan Shinigami melalui Hougyoku. Fugai sebagai salah satu provinsi yang jadi korbannya. Seperti virus, banyak warga yang meregang nyawa ketika itu. Ketakutan warga pun mulai menyerebak. Jadi pihak Seireitei memberi perintah untuk mengosongkan distrik yang terlibat.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, maksud kalian tempat ini ..."

"Tenang saja, Ganju, tempat ini sudah aman sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu. Kau tidak akan berubah jadi Hollow," jelas Rukia, bisa membaca kegentaran Ganju.

Ganju menghela napas lega, dan pada saat itulah, _Kreek!_ Tubuh mematung spontan, mendengar suara kayu diinjak.

"Toushiro ... kau bilang di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Hitsugaya-taichou ..."

"Ah ..." Toushiro mengiyakan, pertanda mengerti maksud Rukia. "Berapa lama kalian akan bersembunyi? Keluarlah!"

Hening.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

Tidak ada yang menyahut.

Tapi cuma tiga detik, hingga empat orang yang dikenal dengan julukan pembuat onar Seireitei berbarengan muncul di atap gubuk di hadapan Toushiro. Lalu sejurus kemudian teriakan,

"Taichou! Saya merindukan Anda!"

Letnan berambut pirang berombak, atau kita mengenalnya dengan nama Rangiku Matsumoto tanpa tedeng aling-aling menerjang sang kapten dengan pelukan mautnya. Alhasil, kedai tak berdosa pun tumbang juga.

"Lepaskan, Matsumoto!"

"Saya merindukan Anda, Taichou!"

**Reuni kapten dan letnan divisi ke-10.**

Lebih baik pose mereka tidak dijelaskan. Yang pastinya pose itu membuat Seizo harus menutup mata Yuuichi karena tidak lolos sensor film untuk kategori tontonan anak kecil.

Salah satu tamu mendekat kepada si sahabat karib. Letnan berambut nanas merah atau kita akrab menyebutnya Renji Abarai.

"Apa kita perlu melakukan hal yang sama, Rukia?"

"Jangan berani-berani, Renji, atau kepalamu yang akan jadi korbannya."

**Reuni ke-2, sepasang sahabat: bawahan divisi ke-13 dan letnan divisi ke-6.**

Satu sosok selanjutnya ikut turun, menyapa sahabat sekaligus rival di masa lalu. Kepala plontos bak kelereng yang bernama Ikkaku Madarame.

"Yo, Seizo! Lama tidak bertemu."

"Sebenarnya baru sebulan yang lalu, Madarame."

**Reuni mantan rekan divisi ke-11.**

Yang terakhir, pemilik alis indah seantero Seireitei, dengan nama Yumichika Ayasegawa. Ia bermaksud menyapa Seizo, tapi sebelum itu, Ganju berteriak.

"Ah, kau lagi!"

"Maaf, ya, aku mudah lupa dengan orang berwajah jelek."

**Reuni bekas lawan ketika penyerangan Ryoka ke Seireitei.**

Empat tamu dari Seireitei, yang malah menyambut Toushiro dan yang lainnya di Fugai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha~ ..."

Gelak tawa membahana di distrik yang seharusnya sunyi karena tak berpenghuni. Empat orang tamu ini serempak membuat orkestra dadakan di sini.

Ini berawal ketika Yumichika bertanya mengapa ada tiga ekor babi hutan di tempat itu, dan tentu saja dengan bangga Ganju menjelaskan kalau mereka berpetualang mengelilingi Rukongai dengan hewan-hewan kesayangannya. Lalu Rangiku menyela, apakah sang kapten ikut menungganginya. Dan dengan cepat si pria Shiba mengangguk iya. Kontan saja mereka berempat kompak membayangkan Kapten Divisi ke-10 mengendarai babi hutan. Dan walhasil tidak sampai satu detik, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yumichika, kau bawa kamera, kan?" jangan heran jika Rangiku langsung bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, Rangiku-san," sekadar informasi, kamera yang paling diingat Yumichika ketika mereka serentak memutuskan untuk datang ke sini.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan," Rangiku siap mengambil. Dan kamera itu akan tiba di genggamannya andaikan ia bisa lebih cepat dari serangan lelaki yang akan menjadi objek fotonya.

Barang yang baru beberapa hari dibeli Yumichika membeku dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Tidak peduli dengan raut pilu si raja narsis yang menangisi kamera barunya, Toushiro berkata, "Hentikan tindakan bodoh kalian, atau kalian akan mendapatkan lebih dari itu."

Yumichika berhenti bersedih terkonversi dengan raut pucat, begitu pula dengan Rangiku. Mereka tidak mau untuk kedua kalinya harus membeku. Sudah pernah mengalaminya, sih. Rambut mereka yang indah dan lembut jadi kusut, dan perlu beratus kali mondar-mandir di salon untuk mengembalikannya seperti sedia kala.

Lalu tak lama mata jeli Rangiku menangkap sosok anak kecil yang akan menjadi topik selanjutnya. Anak itu berdiri tepat di samping Rukia.

Rangiku menahan napas, "Taichou dan Kuchiki—

Semua yang di sana mengikuti arah pandang si letnan pirang.

—sudah punya anak?"

Hah? Gosip dari mana, tuh?

Rangiku kontan menghampiri Yuuichi, lalu memegang pundaknya, "Dia sangat mirip dengan Taichou."

Mirip dari mana coba. Rambutnya saja tidak putih, mata tidak berwarna hijau.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou ..."

"Matsumoto ..."

Rukia dan Toushiro, yang jadi korban si ratu gosip Seireitei berusaha menjelaskan, tapi Rangiku tak hirau. Ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada spekulasinya sendiri.

"Aku bukan—"

"Namamu siapa, Putranya Taichou?"

Astaga.

"Yuuichi, tapi aku bukan—"

"Yuuichi? Nama yang bagus. Yuuichi Hitsugaya."

Ya, ampun.

"Aku—"

"Lucunya! Kenapa Taichou tidak pernah bilang ya punya anak selucu ini?"

Sudahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan salahkan Rangiku jika punya asumsi bahwa Yuuichi adalah putra Toushiro dan Rukia. Mau bagaimana lagi. Impian menggebu-gebu sekian lama terpendam bahwa sekali saja kaptennya itu menggandeng seorang perempuan, akhirnya terwujud. Jika butuh kambing hitam, Yumichika-lah orangnya. Si raja narsis itu membesar-besarkan adegan Pegangan Tangan di Owari kepada Rangiku. Dan tahulah bagaimana si ratu gosip akan memproses info tersebut. Hanya pegangan tangan berujung pada kesimpulan kalau jangan-jangan sang kapten tidak pernah dekat-dekat dengan seorang perempuan, jual mahal, sok dingin selama ini, karena sudah ada gadis yang mencuri hati si pemuda _spiky_.

Dan orangnya itu adalah Rukia.

Yah sebenarnya sih kesimpulan demikian tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Seusai memberikan penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya (jangan tanya perlu berapa jam Rangiku dibuat menghilangkan dugaan konyol itu), Toushiro mengadakan rapat dadakan di dalam sebuah kedai, yang terbengkalai tentunya.

Di bangku panjang, duduklah ia selaku pemimpin diskusi sambil bersila lengan, dan Rukia yang sepertinya akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah jauh dari si kapten; lalu di hadapan terdapat Ikkaku dan Renji yang di tangan masing-masing tergenggam sang Zanpakutou. Kemudian di sebelah kiri, di tiang kedai bersandarlah Yumichika; dan bangku panjang tepat di sampingnya ditempati Seizo dan Ganju. Untuk Rangiku, ia lebih tertarik bersama Yuuichi di luar. Tampaknya ia belum puas kalau Yuuichi bukan anak kaptennya.

Rapat dimulai dengan pertanyaan Toushiro tentang keadaan Seireitei saat ini.

"Tidak sebaik dulu sebelum Anda menjalankan misi ini, Hitsugaya-taichou," Renji yang mengawali pemaparan. "Rapat-rapat letnan tidak sesering dulu, apalagi rapat para kapten. Kuchiki-taichou lebih sering dipanggil ke divisi pertama secara pribadi."

"Apa maksudmu Soutaichou tidak pernah mengadakan rapat utama sekali seminggu seperti biasanya?" Toushiro memastikan.

"Bukan tidak pernah, tapi jarang," Yumichika memperjelas. "Divisi kami yang biasanya mendapatkan surat teguran dari Soutaichou karena ketidakhadiran Zaraki-taichou di rapat mingguan, akhir-akhir ini hampir tidak pernah mendapatkannya lagi." Ia menoleh pada kepala tidak berambut, "Iya, kan, Ikkaku?"

Perwira ke-3 mengangkat bahu.

"Apa ini ada hubungan dengan tidak harmonisnya hubungan Yamamoto-soutaichou dengan Central 46 yang pernah kau katakan tempo hari, Renji?" pertanyaan memastikan ini milik Rukia.

Si nanas merah mengangguk, lalu beralih pada si raja gosip, "Kau melihatnya begitu, kan, Yumichika-san?"

Menyibak rambut pendek dengan anggunnya, perwira ke-5 itu merespons, "Jangan meremehkan kemampuan deduksiku yang tepat, Abarai. Hampir tiga kali seminggu, setiap malam Yamamoto-soutaichou keluar dari Seijoutoukyorin. Itu bukan kebiasaan normal di mana seharusnya Soutaichou hanya sekali sebulan memberi laporan."

Jangan bertanya mengapa Yumichika mengetahui semua itu. Ia satu-satunya prajurit normal di divisi ke-11 (rajin membaca buku), dan ia pun memiliki kaki tangan hampir di semua divisi, kaki tangan tukang gosip, dan penguntit.

"Central 46. Soutaichou._ Informan_ yang kami cari," Toushiro menggumam, sambil menghubungkan setiap benang merah semua pertikaian yang mereka alami sejak awal misi. Ingat apa yang dikatakan pria yang ditangkap di Owari.

"_Saya tidak tahu terperincinya. Tapi… yang saya dengar dari para Keigun… kalau petinggi Central 46 tidak suka dengan tujuan kalian mencari informan itu."_

"Oh, iya. Apa yang terjadi pada kalian ketika di Owari?" tanya Toushiro pada Ikkaku dan Yumichika.

Kedua sahabat itu bertukar pandang, "Kami ditangkap oleh mereka yang mengaku bawahan Keigun, dan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara bawah tanah Seijoutoukyorin," terang Ikkaku. Kapten divisi ke-10 mengerutkan kening, tapi sebelum ia melontarkan keheranan, si kepala plontos melanjut, "Semua penjara di sana kosong-melompong, tapi jumlahnya hampir ratusan. Iya, kan, Yumichika?"

Yang disorot bukannya mengangguk, justru mengomentari tentang kebersihannya, "Di sana penuh debu. Tidak akan ada siapapun yang mau dipenjara di tempat itu. Kecoa berkeliaran di mana-mana, juga tikus. Baunya minta ampun. Tiga hari seakan di neraka. Saya harus mandi lima kali setelah keluar dari sana." Lebih baik berhenti di sini, kecuali mau melihat Yumichika muntah sebentar lagi.

"Siapa yang membebaskan kalian?" tanya Toushiro.

"Zaraki-taichou," jawab Ikkaku.

"Eh, siapa bilang?" Renji menyela. "Aku dengar dari Kuchiki-taichou, yang membebaskan kalian adalah—

Soutaichou."

Bayangkan bagaimana raut kaget mendominasi mereka.

Pada saat itulah, sejumlah Reiatsu hebat menekan. Sampai kedai reyot tampaknya tinggal menghitung detik akan benar-benar rubuh.

Di luar, Rangiku kontan menengadahkan kepala ke atap gubuk di depannya setelah menyuruh Yuuichi bersembunyi di belakangnya. Tak lama, Toushiro muncul; diikuti Ikkaku, Renji, dan Yumichika yang memasang tampang biasa-biasa saja; disusul Ganju yang bibirnya langsung bergetar penuh gentar; dan Seizo yang beberapa detik saja mata melebar terkejut, lalu mewakili semuanya menyebut satu per satu nama para pendatang.

"Iba-fukutaichou, Hisagi-fukutaichou, Oomaeda-fukutaichou, dan ..."

"... Komamura-taichou."

Nama terakhir, disebut oleh Rukia yang paling terakhir pula keluar dari kedai.

.

.

.

.

.

Hadangan kembali datang. Bukan Onmitsukidou, tapi halangan dari rekan mereka sendiri di organisasi Batalion 13.

Maju paling depan, Toushiro mencabut Hyourinmaru, tapi baru setengah badan pedang—

"Taichou, tolong pergilah. Kami yang akan mengatasi mereka."

"Itulah mengapa kami ada di sini, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Kami tidak perlu bantuan. Pertarungan satu lawan satu adalah yang terbaik."

"Kami akan mengakhiri ini dengan indah."

—Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika membentengi, siap mengambil penuh pertempuran ini.

"Renji ..."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Renji menoleh ke belakang, "Kau masih ingat, kan, apa yang kau janjikan pada Kuchiki-taichou, Rukia?" Ia melirik sekilas pada bocah yang menggamit tangan si gadis bangsawan, "'Tepati janjimu pada anak itu'," ia mengulangi pesan kaptennya. "Jadi pergilah, Rukia. Jangan khawatir. Inilah tugas kami."

"Mungkin lain kali kita punya kesempatan bertarung bersama lagi, Seizo. Tapi yang kali ini, aku yang akan menyelesaikannya seorang diri," sahut Ikkaku, tetap membelakangi rekan lamanya.

"Semangat bertempurku akan padam jika ada orang jelek dalam radius sepuluh meter," komentar Yumichika, spontan menyulut emosi Ganju. Padahal si pemilik alis indah sama sekali tidak menyebut nama, eh ia tersinggung sendiri.

Tapi sebelum si Shiba melontarkan makian, Toushiro menariknya bersama dengan Rukia, Seizo, dan Yuuichi ke tunggangan masing-masing. Meski sulit, tapi ini tetap harus dilakukan. Melaksanakan misi utama mereka, dan menyerahkan pertempuran di sini kepada keempat orang itu.

Mulai bersiap menjauh, Toushiro berpesan pada si letnan pirang yang selalu ceroboh, "Jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh, Matsumoto."

Rangiku kontan mengacungkan huruf O yang dibentuk dari jempol dan jari telunjuk yang melingkar, "Oke, Taichou."

Toushiro mendesah, kemudian berlirih, "Terima kasih," dan mulai berlekas pergi dari sana.

"Biarpun mengendarai babi hutan, Taichou tetap keren," komentar Rangiku ketika rombongan babi hutan tidak mampu lagi ditangkap jarak pandangnya. "Hah ... seharusnya kau bawa dua buah kamera, Yumichika. Kita, kan, bisa mengabadikan momen Taichou bersama Kuchiki."

"Tenang saja, Rangiku-san, kita bisa mengurusnya nanti," timpal Yumichika.

"Memangnya kau bawa dua kamera, Yumichika-san?" Renji ikut nimbrung.

"Kameranya ada padaku," Ikkaku ikut-ikutan.

Mereka berbincang seolah sedang berbelanja di pasar. Namun seketika bermimik serius ketika salah seorang lawan di depan menarik _katana_.

"Mengobrol saja sepuasnya sebelum kami menghabisi kalian."

.

Empat lawan empat. Berarti satu lawan satu.

Awal pertikaian sesama rekan di Batalion 13 di mulai di sini. Awal pertempuran besar di distrik Rukon.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :** Oke! Pengumuman! Mulai tiga atau empat chapter ke depan, fic ini akan lebih mengutamakan action/konfliknya. Jadi, scene HitsuRuki saya minimkan dulu ato bisa dibilang hampir ga ada.

Jadi, bagi Readers yang nunggu kelanjutan hubungan HitsuRuki, nunggu di chapter-chapter terakhir aja. Apakah lebih baik Toushiro mendam aja perasaannya tanpa diungkapkan pada Rukia, maksudnya hubungannya gitu-gitu aja? Atau hubungan mereka dilanjutkan sampe ke jenjang pernikahan*DOR!*

Jadi, Readers yang ga suka action, bisa di-skip chapter depannya. Nanti saya beri peringatan di awal chapter.

Yosh. Segitu aja cuap-cuap gajenya. **Sampai Jumpa Lagi** di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**17 Oktober**** 2012**


	19. Chapter 19

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Ellenlen—**Gak apa-apa, Len. Ya, kita senasib. Saya juga sibuk gara-gara ulangan di sekolah*Bo'ong*/ Masalah tanggal release chapter-nya saya sulit nentuinnya karna takut ada kesibukan ato apa*sok sibuk* gak bisa updet tanggal itu./ Makasih masih nyempetin review, ya.

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Ashrey | __Azalea Yukiko__ | ai-haibara777 | Fabri Kuroshirou01 | Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive | Reiji Mitsurugi | Yukizawa Aiko Michinobe_

.

**Selamat Membaca!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushiro Hitsugay****a**

**Rukia Kuchik****i**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

**Seizo Harugasaki**

.

**Warning :****  
****Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo (berseliweran kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain.**

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

**Peringatan Khusus :**  
_**24 Halaman Word **__&__** Full Action**__. Scene HitsuRuki? Ada nyelip dikit di akhir chapter._

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**East Rukongai Arc**

.

**#**** 4**** #**

**Empat Pedang, Empat Prajurit****. Dan Sebaris Pesan**

.

.

.

"Mengobrol saja sepuasnya sebelum kami menghabisi kalian."

Suara pongah Oomaeda sambil menghela pedang, menyadarkan para pembuat onar itu kalau mereka sedang tidak berbelanja di pasar, tapi di tengah-tengah perselisihan—yang sebentar lagi akan tersulut menjadi pertikaian berdarah.

"Dasar. Seperti biasa, selalu omong besar," dan tak tanggung-tanggung Renji menambah begitu dirasa ejekan sebelumnya belum cukup, "Kepala Dungu."

Pedang Oomaeda bergetar seiring dengan gigi bergemeretak geram; dan benturan _katana_ antara letnan divisi ke-2 dan ke-6 akan jadi perseteruan pertama andai Hisagi tidak menghalangi Oomaeda untuk jangan memulai sebelum adanya komando dari kapten divisi ke-7.

"Hentikan, Renji," bisik Ikkaku, lalu perhatian beralih pada pemimpin lawan, "Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan Anda lewat, Komamura-taichou."

Mata sayu si kapten serigala terkatup sejenak. Tampak ingin bilang sesuatu, tapi rasanya tidak juga. Dan akhirnya yang terdengar adalah sahutan Iba.

"Kalau begitu, mudah saja. Kami mengalahkan kalian, dan kemudian mengejar Hitsugaya-taichou untuk menangkapnya, dan menyeretnya pulang ke Seireitei."

"Sayangnya tidak semudah yang kau pikir, Iba-san," Yumichika menimpali.

Lalu Hisagi memanasi, "Sebagai go-seki, kau terlalu bermulut besar."

Rangiku pun membalas dengan suara menggoda, "Shuuhei~, jangan terlalu serius," yang tak ayal membuat letnan divisi ke-9 merona.

Adu mulut baru berhenti ketika sosok terkuat di antara mereka berbicara dengan suara bergemuruh tegas, tapi lembut, "Kami datang ke sini atas perintah Genryuusei-dono untuk menangkap kapten divisi ke-10 dan bawahan divisi ke-13. Mereka adalah pelanggar hukum, dan status mereka telah setara dengan para pemberontak dan Ryoka. Tapi," jeda untuk menatap penuh empat perwira di hadapannya, "aku mengerti dengan keberadaan kalian di sini. Kalian percaya kalau dua orang itu tidak bersalah. Kami pun sebenarnya sama, percaya dengan hal itu," berhenti lagi, setidaknya Komamura ingin mengamati bagaimana mimik yang campur aduk dari para perwira.

"Namun, perintah adalah perintah. Kami ada di sini atas kepercayaan itu, bukan kepercayaan apakah dua orang itu bersalah atau tidak."

Sudah cukup. Perselisihan tidak bisa dihindarkan. Karena yang dikatakan Komamura memang benar adanya.

Kedatangan empat pembangkang ini berawal ketika Rangiku yang tidak tahan mendekam diam di markas divisi setelah Renji memberitahu adanya titah rahasia komandan Batalion 13 pada kapten divisi ke-7 untuk segera menangkap Toushiro dan Rukia, setelah Onmitsukidou dilimpahi kegagalan atas tugas tersebut. Info ini didapat Renji ketika secara sengaja (bukan tidak sengaja), ia mengintip surat pemberitahuan Soutaichou untuk kaptennya yang tergeletak sembarang di meja.

Nah lantaran orang terdekat mereka sedang dalam bahaya, dan keyakinan kalau tidak sepantasnya Toushiro dan Rukia harus digempur seperti ini; kedua letnan itu membulatkan tekad untuk membantu—walaupun Renji sama sekali tidak memperoleh sahutan izin Byakuya (si kapten hanya diam ketika ia meminta izin secara terang-terangan). Dan perseteruan yang terdengar menarik dan tidak ingin ketinggalan pastinya, Ikkaku dan Yumichika ikut serta. Toh Kenpachi tanpa pikir panjang memberi izin dengan berkata: _Sesuka kalian._

"Kalau begitu," setelah jeda panjang, Ikkaku berkata, "bisakah pertarungannya jadi satu lawan satu, Komamura-taichou?"

"Ikkaku, berani sekali kau—"

"Baiklah," sahutan menyetujui Komamura memutus sambungan kalimat Iba.

"Taichou ...?"

"Satu lawan satu adalah cara termudah mengalahkan mereka. Kau berpikir begitu juga kan, Tetsuzaemon?"

Bungkam, Iba menuruti.

"Bagaimana, Hisagi-san?" Renji mengundang.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin menguji kekuatanku dengan mengalahkanmu, Abarai."

Renji dan Hisagi ber-Shunpo menuju tempat yang cocok untuk melihat bagaimana besarnya peningkatan kekuatan mereka setelah berlatih keras seusai Winter War.

"Iba-san, bagaimana kalau kita ikut bersenang-senang?" Rangiku mengusulkan.

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Apa maksudmu?" si letnan pirang terdengar tidak terima dengan nada meremehkan Iba. "Jangan bilang kalau aku tidak pantas jadi lawanmu? Jangan lupa, aku ini juga fukutaichou sepertimu."

Menghela napas, Iba yakin akan menyesali keputusannya ini, "Baiklah, Matsumoto."

Bersama dengan senyum kemenangan Rangiku, mereka ikut ber-Shunpo mencari area yang tepat.

"Yumichika," panggil Ikkaku.

Perwira ke-5 mendesah saja menanggapinya. Apa boleh buat. Seperti biasa, ia harus berkorban demi kesenangan Ikkaku. "Oi, Oomaeda, jangan hanya berdiri di situ. Ikut aku."

"Apa? Aku—menjadi lawanmu?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Hah? Omong kosong."

"Kalau begitu, jangan banyak bicara. Ikut aku."

"Enak saja. Kau yang harus mengikutiku, Ayasegawa."

Kalimat terakhir Oomaeda mengiringi kepergian mereka dengan Shunpo, dan menyisakan dua sosok.

"Terima kasih, Yumichika."

Pertarungan satu lawan satu yang sesungguhnya dimulai detik ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan—"

"Jangan khawatir," sambar Toushiro, paham maksud Rukia. "Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan. Kita percayakan saja kepada mereka."

Meski berkata begitu, Toushiro sendiri masih dibekap waswas. Seperti menginjak ranjau, ada sesuatu yang besar yang telah mereka langgar. Secara tidak langsung ia dan tim ini telah terlibat ke dalam perselisihan atau bisa jadi persekutuan Central 46 dan Soutaichou. Entah apa itu, yang pastinya bukan sesuatu yang baik sampai menimbulkan kekacaubalauan di Batalion 13. Dan jawabannya berada di Mikawa, _informan_ yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Mendadak gejolak api semangat membuncah di dada si kapten termuda. Jika tidak cepat menyelesaikan misi ini, bisa-bisa akan ada bentrokan besar di Batalion 13, dan tentu memberi pengaruh pada kelangsungan Soul Society.

_Kiiik!_

Lamunan Toushiro buyar oleh suara gesekan tapak kaki yang direm tiba-tiba. Ganju mengekang Tony untuk berhenti, menarik perhatian empat rekan di depannya.

"Ada apa, Shiba?"

Ganju menatap keempat orang itu bergiliran, "Kalian pergilah ke Mikawa, aku tetap di sini."

Maka tak ayal mimik heran menguasai.

Lantaran telah menduga dan tidak ingin mendengar bantahan, si pria Shiba cepat-cepat menerangkan, "Mulai dari sini, kalian tidak membutuhkan bantuanku lagi. Ada Seizo yang menuntun kalian. Tugasku sampai di sini. Tapi aku tidak mau pulang ke Hokutan, bertemu Nee-chan untuk dihukum karena aku hanya bertugas sebagai penunjuk jalan bagi kalian." Kepala Ganju terarah pada area di mana Ikkaku dkk. bertarung, "Aku akan membantu mereka." Lalu perhatian kembali pada rekan-rekannya, "Yah, aku tidak tahu kalian sadar atau tidak, tapi aku merasa benar-benar tidak berguna dalam misi ini."

"Ganju ..."

Kontan si pemilik nama merentangkan tangan pada Rukia. "Tidak perlu menghiburku, Kuchiki."

Dan sebuah sahutan tak terduga dari Yuuichi terdengar menyela, "Siapa bilang Ganju-ojichan tidak berguna?" hingga menyita perhatian semua orang. "Aku, Toushiro-niichan, Rukia-neechan, Seizo-ojisan, teman-temannya Ojichan. Kata Hideyoshi, tidak ada yang namanya teman tidak berguna."

Hideyoshi? Itu adalah tokoh pahlawan di _manga_ yang Ganju beli di Karakura. Upah profesi kasir di _minimarket_ ia belanjakan untuk memborong komik di Dunia Manusia. Dan tahu kalau Yuuichi suka membaca, _manga_ itu diberikannya.

"Itu benar kan, Toushiro-niichan?"

Yuuichi bertanya pada orang yang salah. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Toushiro untuk beberapa lama sampai Rukia menyenggol punggungnya ringan. Menoleh ke belakang didapati si gadis yang mengangguk.

"Ah. Tentu saja."

"Tuh kan."

Ganju menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Anak kecil memang mudah diperdaya oleh kalimat-kalimat indah di komik. Kalau si Kuchiki dan Seizo yang dianggap teman sih, masih bisa diterima. Toushiro? Setiap hari kapten itu menjadikannya korban Hyourinmaru. Ia tidak sudi mengganggap Shinigami berambut putih itu temannya—setidaknya sebelum Toushiro menyambung ...

"Apa kau yakin, Shiba?"

Terlihat Ganju meragu, sebelum berkata sinis, "Jangan meremehkanku, Toushiro. Aku tahu, aku ini lemah. Tapi aku masih bisa diandalkan."

Toushiro menghela napas, "Bagus jika kau sadar. Karena itu jangan ceroboh. Berhati-hatilah."

"Apa-apaan kau itu," pesannya membuat Ganju kikuk. "Aku tidak perlu nasehatmu."

Namun si kapten tetap kebal dengan kembali menuturkan pesan tulus, "Pastikan kau menyusul kami. Kami membutuhkanmu menyelesaikan misi ini."

Hingga Rukia turut ambil bagian, "Kami menunggumu, Ganju."

Yuuichi tidak mau kalah, "Aku ingin mempertemukan Ganju-ojichan dengan mama."

Seizo tidak ingin ketinggalan, "Kita akan bersama-sama ke Mikawa, Ganju."

Oke! Si alis tebal butuh _tissue _atau saputangan. Matanya kepanasan. Ia sungguh terharu.

Sambil membelakangi rekan-rekannya untuk menyembunyikan tangis yang mulai mengalir bak air terjun seraya bersila lengan di depan dada, Ganju merespons berupaya bernada sombong, "Hah! Akhirnya kalian sadar juga. Kalian wajib berterima kasih pada Ganju-sama. Kalau tidak ada aku, kalian tidak akan sampai sejauh ini."

Mau tak mau harus mengakui itu kan? Tanpa Ganju dan antek-anteknya (maksudnya babi hutannya), misi ini mungkin sudah berhenti di tengah jalan. Meskipun babi tidak termasuk golongan hewan keren, yah setidaknya berguna lah.

"Shiba!" Toushiro memanggil; dan tak lama Ganju berbalik, lalu sebuah benda melayang ke arahnya yang ditangkap dengan gesit.

"Ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu arah kan? Bagaimana kau menyusul kami jika kau tidak punya kompas?"

Wajah Ganju memerah malu. "Bodoh! Aku punya Tony-chan. Hidung tajamnya lebih berguna daripada benda ini," kompas itu dilemparnya kembali, dan ditangkap sigap oleh Toushiro.

Mau jujur? Ganju sebetulnya tidak tahu bagaimana cara membaca kompas.

"Terserah kau saja," balas Toushiro, sambil nyengir. Bohong kalau ia tidak tahu kenyataan itu.

Sudah buta arah, tidak tahu baca kompas lagi. Ganju, Ganju.

"Berhenti mengejekku. Cepat pergi sana!" marah si Shiba karena rekan-rekannya itu termasuk Yuuichi, cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Bikin kesal saja.

Seperginya mereka, Ganju berpikir tentang: _... tidak sudi menganggap Toushiro teman_? Mungkin kalimat itu harus diralatnya. Walaupun Toushiro sering menjadikannya korban aniaya, tapi kadang ada saja saat di mana kapten itu bisa bertingkah seperti teman yang sangat baik. Contohnya tadi.

Dan entah kenapa ia jadi ingat Ichigo.

Memutar Tony siap beranjak, Ganju sontak menepuk dahi karena ia lupa bertanya satu hal pada Toushiro: _Di antara keempat Shinigami yang datang itu—pria serigala, pria badan besar, pria bertato 69, pria berkacamata hitam—di antara mereka, siapa yang paling lemah?_

.

.

.

.

.

**Pertarungan I**

**(Rangiku vs. Iba)**

Cuaca di Fugai memang terkenal sulit diprediksi. Jadi jangan heran jika kemarin dingin begitu menggigit, tapi hari ini panas begitu menyengat. Sampai-sampai kulit putih dan halus Rangiku serasa terbakar.

Sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan untuk mengurangi panas, letnan divisi ke-10 mengarahkan bola mata biru langitnya pada matahari yang menjulang tepat di atas kepala. Iba yang sedari awal memasang kuda-kuda siap bertempur, jadi jengkel dibuatnya.

"Oi, Matsumoto?"

Rangiku berpaling padanya dengan malas. "Apa, Iba-san? Kau cerewet sekali."

Ternganga. Letnan berkacamata hitam itu baru mengatakan dua kata: 'Oi' dan 'Matsumoto', ia sudah dibilang cerewet. "Kau jangan lengah, kalau tidak—"

"Lama-lama kau jadi mirip Taichou-ku. Sangat cerewet."

Tidak aneh kan jika semangat bertempur Iba langsung luntur. Benar-benar menyesal memilih Rangiku sebagai lawannya.

"Nah, Iba-san," Rangiku memanggil, lalu duduk di bangku tepat di depan gubuk tak beratap, "mengapa kita tidak istirahat sebentar. Kau tidak lelah ya?"

Oi, oi. Mereka belum bertempur sejak tiba di sini, wanita itu sudah lelah? "Jangan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, Matsumoto."

"Apa kau tidak ingin menjenguk ibumu selagi kau di sini, Iba-san?" kata Rangiku, bersandar santai pada dinding lapuk sambil bersila lengan.

"Apa urusanmu?" terdengar Iba agak tersinggung. Rangiku menyinggung topik yang sensitif.

"Kau sudah lama tidak menjenguknya, kan? Ibumu pasti merindukanmu."

Tapi, topik sensitif itu bisa membuat Iba kembali menyarungkan _Tantou_-nya sebelum memandang langit biru. Ibunya, Chikane Iba, di siang-siang begini sangat suka duduk di selasar rumah sembari menerawang langit selepas puas mengomelinya jika dirinya didapati sedang membolos latihan, dan malah bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur.

Memang benar. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pulang, setelah ibunya memutuskan tinggal di Rukongai seusai impian sang ibu terwujud: melihat putranya menyandang gelar letnan. Kembali ke Rukongai, Chikane berniat menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di kampung halaman (salah satu distrik di Rukongai Timur).

Lamunannya pecah ketika suara berisik menggeledah barang terdengar di kedai ... kedai—mata Iba melebar di balik kacamata hitamnya—kedai _sake_? Harta karun bagi pecinta alkohol seperti dirinya dan juga ...

"Iba-san, jangan berdiri saja. Bantu aku membawa _sake-sake_ ini keluar."

... wanita yang menyerukan perintah itu.

Rangiku mengobrak-abrik bekas kedai _sake_ yang kebetulan tak jauh dari sana.

Penglihatan tajam si letnan pirang menemukan kedai berisi minuman favoritnya ketika Iba sedang sibuk memikirkan sang ibunda. Saking beruntungnya, botol sake yang masih penuh tidak dibuang si pemilik. Bagi Shinigami yang cinta hemat—termasuk mereka berdua—ini namanya ditimpa durian runtuh.

"Oi, Matsumoto—"

"Aku tahu, kau juga menginginkannya."

Tentu saja. Air liur Iba hampir menetes.

Sepertinya pertarungan letnan divisi ke-7 dan ke-10 bukan adu pedang, Kidou, atau Hakuda; tapi adu minum _sake_.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pertarungan II**

**(Renji vs. Hisagi)**

_Trang!_

Sepasang bilah pedang berbenturan, bergesekan, dan saling menekan lawan. Sedetik lalu di atap gubuk, sedetik kemudian di permukaan tanah, atau sedetik berikutnya di udara. Berpindah posisi detik demi detik.

Dan kini junior dan senior di Shinou Reijutsuin itu saling berjibaku di dahan pohon. Tampak Renji terdesak dengan terapit antara batang pohon dan bilah pedang tajam Hisagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan Shikai-mu, Abarai?"

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, Hisagi-san?"

"Aku bertanya padamu."

"Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi aku ingin bertarung denganmu di _level_ yang sama. Aku akan menggunakan Shikai jika Hisagi-san menggunakannya juga."

"Keras kepala."

Harus Renji akui, meski mereka sesama letnan, tapi Zanjutsu sang senior berada di atasnya. Dari awal pertarungan, penuh tekanan Hisagi mengadu pedang, yang nyaris tidak mengizinkannya sedetik pun mengambil napas. Pertahanan kadang ada batasnya, dan si nanas merah mencoba meraup udara walau sedikit, hingga berbuntut kelengahan dan berujung pada malapetaka—

_Crasssh!_

—mata pedang letnan divisi ke-9 memanfaatkannya. Dengan cekatan mata pisau menjilat leher letnan divisi ke-6.

Dan andaikata Renji tidak cakap Shunpo, kepalanya pasti sudah jatuh di kaki Hisagi.

"Maaf saja, Abarai," kata Hisagi, masih bertengger di dahan pohon. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu tanpa harus mengeluarkan Shikai."

Terengah-engah. Renji ber-Shunpo sejauh mungkin, setidaknya untuk mengisi paru-paru. Tidak hirau dengan darah di kulit leher yang merembes menuruni kerah Shihakushou-nya.

Berbagi ambisi yang sama setelah Winter War untuk menjadi lebih kuat, sepasang letnan itu berperangai sama, berkepala batu untuk tidak melepaskan Shikai. Berarti pertarungan sekarang akan lebih mengasah empat keahlian dasar: Hohou, Hakuda, Zanjutsu, dan Kidou.

_Trang! _Dua _katana _kembali beradu. Kali ini ditambah dengan: "Byakurai!" petir biru jarak dekat dari jari Hisagi tepat mengenai dada kiri atas Renji.

Mundur perlahan seraya memegangi luka bakar, Renji tak mau kalah dalam hal unjuk gigi keahlian Kidou, meski ia pun kalah dalam hal ini. "Shakkahou!" meriam api merah diluncurkan dari telapak tangan yang bebas. "Shakkahou!" lagi, kembali dilepaskan. "Shakkahou!" lagi, meriam yang ditembakkan mengikuti ke mana pun Hisagi berpindah. Hujanan bola api merah tidak lelah Renji lepaskan. Meski semuanya berakhir sia-sia, maksudnya tak ada satu pun dari serangannya mengenai sang target. Tapi tanpa mengenal kata jera, Renji senantiasa melesakkan _Shakkahou_.

Hingga ... _Bum!_

Kena juga. Kesempatan yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Salah satu _Shakkahou_ berhasil melukai sang senior. Seperti kata pepatah: Sepandai-pandai tupai melompat, akhirnya jatuh juga.

Kelengahan satu detik jangan pernah sia-siakan. Ber-Shunpo ke belakang si pemilik tato 69, titik mati semua makhluk. _Katana_ Renji akan mencabik punggung Hisagi.

_Trang!_ Sayang seribu sayang, dua pedang kembali bersinggungan. Seolah memiliki mata di belakang kepala, _katana_ Hisagi menghalaunya; ajaibnya, si pemilik masih membelakangi. Ketika letnan berambut hitam berniat berbalik, tekad si nanas merah untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan ini memuncak.

_Crasssh!_ Renji menekan, dan berhasil mengoyak punggung letnan divisi ke-9.

Kemudian begitu cepat, kedua petarung itu saling menjauh.

"Kau semakin kuat, Abarai."

"Kau juga, Hisagi-san."

Beberapa saat, hanya napas tersengal-sengal dari keduanya yang mengudara. Belum ada yang berinisiatif untuk kembali menyerang.

Tapi tidak begitu lama, hingga Hisagi kembali mempertontonkan Kidou-nya meski harus meringis perih karena luka yang menganga lebar."Bakudou no Roku jyuu Ni," mengumpulkan energi di kedua telapak tangan yang berhadapan, dan ketika perlahan membentuk tongkat; Hisagi melanjut, "Hyapporankan!" serta merta tongkat putih dilempar; jeda sebelum tiba di posisi target, tongkat memecah dengan jumlah lebih banyak dalam ukuran kecil.

Tidak siap. _Hyapporankan_ menghantam Renji hingga mendorongnya sampai menubruk gubuk, dan setiba di bawah tongkat berjumlah sepuluh mengunci pergerakan sepasang tangan dan kakinya.

Jangan pernah membuang kesempatan. Tanpa ragu, Hisagi kembali menerjang dengan pedang yang siap membelah tubuh Renji yang terbaring tidak berkutik.

Letnan divisi ke-6 menjadi sasaran empuk.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pertarungan III**

**(Yumichika vs. Oomaeda)**

Bibir bergetar sama dan sebutir keringat menetes, Oomaeda memandang Yumichika dengan agak gentar, padahal kelakuan sebaliknya dari sang lawan. Duduk dengan menumpangkan paha di atas paha lainnya, perwira ke-5 itu seolah sedang bertamu di rumah orang. Tidak tampak minat di wajahnya untuk menjalankan pertempuran.

Apa yang dikatakan tadi sebelum Hitsugaya-taichou meninggalkan mereka. _"Semangat bertempurku akan padam jika ada orang jelek dalam radius 10 meter."_ Itu bukan candaan. Memang begitulah adanya. Lihat saja. Ia malah duduk bersantai, dan lebih tertarik melempar pandangan ke langit biru ketimbang letnan divisi ke-2.

"Oi, Ayasegawa?" panggil Oomaeda. Ia mengontrol bibirnya yang bergetar dengan bersuara angkuh, "Kau pikir kau bisa bersantai-santai, hah."

Tapi cukup menarik perhatian Yumichika, "Jika kau takut padaku, Oomaeda, kau bisa pergi."

"Apa!" Oomaeda tersinggung. "Kau itu go-seki, sedangkan aku fuku-taichou. Dengar itu, fu-ku-ta-i-cho-u. Mana ada fuku-taichou yang takut pada go-seki."

_Buang-buang waktu saja,_ pikir Yumichika sambil menarik napas. Bukan rahasia lagi kan jika letnan berbadan tambun itu adalah sosok pongah yang tidak mau mengakui kelemahan, dan juga sangat menyukai—

_Slaasssh! _Oomaeda lenyap, dan berdiri di atasnya; melempar Gegetsuburi dan meluluhlantahkan gubuk kecil yang diduduki barusan.

—"Menyerang dari belakang. Memalukan. Tipikal Onmitsukidou," komentar Yumichika, seraya melayang menghindar dan mendarat di atap gubuk lainnya.

"Siapa yang peduli, asalkan kau bisa menang," moto pertarungan Oomaeda, sambil menarik kembali Gegetsuburi.

Kini dua orang itu saling berhadapan di atap gubuk.

"Ini benar-benar menyebalkan," gerutu Yumichika, dan kembali mengelak ketika bola berduri milik si badan besar kembali melayang ke arahnya, sambil mencibir, "Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan serangan seperti itu. Jangan berha—"

Tunggu dulu. Jangan terlalu cepat menilai.

Oomaeda mengandalkan keahlian prajurit Onmitsukidou—Shunpo, ke belakang Yumichika. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, bola besi berduri menghantam dan meretakkan tengkorak kepala perwira ke-5.

Jangan berani nilai buku dari sampulnya. Kemenangan sudah di tangan komandan ke-2 Onmitsukidou!

"Aaaaakkkhhh!"

Lalu terdengar rintihan sakit Oomaeda. Lho?

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yumichika di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya di ambang maut. Spontan gagang pedang disodokkan keras ke daerah ... err ... terintim seorang laki-laki. Eh sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud menyerang si letnan berbadan besar ke daerah _itu_, tapi ke perutnya. Namun ... yah apa mau dikata. Dengan membelakangi, ia tidak mengira serangannya malah melenceng ke area terlarang.

Oomaeda memekik kesakitan yang luar biasa sambil tidak mampu membendung tubuh beratnya menghempas permukaan tanah. Kasihan sekali ia.

"A-aku—a-kan ... mem-balasmu—A-Ayasegawa."

Tampak Yumichika tidak gembira dengan kemenangan ini. Ia memegang dahi sambil berujar lesu, "Ini sungguh kemenangan yang tidak indah."

Dan tiga puluh menit berlalu setelah insiden memalukan itu ...

Duduk di atap gubuk, memerhatikan Oomaeda di bawah sana. Letnan divisi ke-2 itu terus bergeming dengan pose tengkurap dari setengah jam lalu. Tidak mati, kan? Turun untuk memastikan. Begitu dalam kerutan kening Yumichika melihat pemandangan si letnan sombong.

Oomaeda tertidur dengan balon udara yang kembang-kempis dari hidungnya.

"Menjijikkan," respons Yumichika, lalu mulai menjauh, tapi baru selangkah—_Bruk!_ Rantai Gegetsuburi menyandung kakinya sehingga terjerembab dengan mulut mencium tanah. Wajah diangkatnya sambil menggemerematakkan gigi, ia lalu menengok ke belakang, "Dasar penipu."

"Hehe, kau tidak pernah belajar untuk jangan pernah meremehkan seseorang ya?" setelah bangun, telapak tangan langsung ditumpukan Oomaeda pada permukaan tanah.

"Kau—Jangan bodoh! Hentikan!"

"Heh bersiaplah, Ayasegawa," seringai licik Oomaeda sebelum menyerukan, "Bakudou no Ni jyuu Ichi, Sekienton!"

_Bum!_ Mereka berdua terperangkap dalam ledakan besar Bakudou peringkat 21.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pertarungan IV**

**(Ikkaku vs. Komamura)**

"Saya sungguh terhormat menjadi lawan Anda, Komamura-taichou," bak menang lotre, Ikkaku senang bukan kepalang menghadapi lawan seorang kapten. Sarung pedang di tangan kanan, dan di kiri tergenggam sang _katana_. Pose bertempur khas dirinya.

"Semangat, seperti biasa. Kau dan Tetsuzaemon begitu mirip."

"Maaf. Tapi tolong jangan menyamakan saya dengan Iba-san."

"Jangan berpikir negatif tentangnya, Madarame. Tetsuzaemon yang sekarang tetaplah Tetsuzaemon yang kau kenal ketika di divisi ke-11."

"Maaf sekali lagi, Komamura-taichou. Tapi saya bukanlah laki-laki yang suka mengobrol panjang lebar di medan pertempuran!"

Suara kian meninggi mengiringi gerak cepat Ikkaku; lompatan tinggi tak lama setelah itu yang diselingi teriakan—kegirangan? Hingga,_ Trang!_, pedang dengan lebar bilah dua kali dari _Houzukimaru_ membendungnya. _Tenken_ dihela Komamura dari sarungnya secepat kedipan mata. Tekanan roh menekan, menyerebak, menusuk tiap inci kulit. Namun, bukan Ikkaku namanya jika ia malah kegentaran dengan Reiatsu mengintimidasi. Lihatlah seringai kepuasan di wajahnya, begitu hausnya ia dengan pertarungan semacam ini. Setidaknya pertempuran sekarang akan menjadi tebusan dosa atas kekalahan yang direguk di Winter War.

Atau setidaknya juga, sebagai bayaran atas utangnya pada Komamura-taichou. Bantuan yang mau tak mau harus diterima ketika dilibas oleh Arrancar bernama ... bernama ... bernama ... Ah, ia lupa. Yang pastinya namanya itu berinisial P; bertubuh besar, lebih besar ketimbang Kapten Komamura.

Tidak bergerak seinci pun. Pertahanan sempurna Komamura mengharuskan Ikkaku mendesaknya dengan tambahan kekuatan sarung pedang. Sayang, itu tidak cukup. Mengambil napas, Reiatsu si kapten serigala meningkat satu _level_. Hanya dorongan kecil pada _Tenken_, menyebabkan si kepala plontos terjungkal.

Beberapa meter jauhnya, Ikkaku mendarat dengan lutut tertekuk ke bawah. Seringai kegembiraan masih saja terpaku di wajahnya. Ini sungguh menyenangkan. Pertarungan pemanasan setelah Winter War. Tapi, tunggu. Tidak sampai lima detik, seringai berubah menjadi lekukan bibir ke bawah berbarengan dengan mata membulat.

Ayunan kuat _Tenken_, membelah tanah, menyusuri cepat si kepala kelereng. Serangan kejutan Komamura, membuat sang perwira ke-3 terpelanting ke udara. Tak tanggung-tanggung, kapten divisi ke-7 ber-Shunpo di mana Ikkaku akan berlabuh. Berbekal Reiatsu kuat, _Tenken_ menganyam udara menjadi serangan angin dari ayunan tegas si pemilik; menghantam tubuh Ikkaku yang masih mengapung di udara.

Apa boleh buat. Menubruk gubuk satu-satunya hal yang masuk akal diterima si kepala tak berambut dengan pose tertelungkup.

Tidak lama, Ikkaku bangkit menghadap Kapten Komamura yang mendekat. Darah mengucur dari kepala licinnya, dan tak lupa dengan seringai kepuasan yang masih senang hati dipajangnya, memantapkan anggapan kalau perwira ketiga itu benar-benar menikmati pertarungan ini.

"Terima kasih. Anda tidak setengah-setengah melawan saya."

Komamura hanya tersenyum.

Berdiri di tempat ini, dengan serangan bertubi-tubi yang tidak ragu ia berikan pada perwira ketiga itu, sebagai bukti bagaimana Komamura paham jalan pikiran laki-laki di hadapannya. Yah, melawan Kenpachi Zaraki ketika kemunculan Ryoka di Seireitei beberapa bulan lalu semakin memperdalam pengetahuan tentang kecintaan prajurit divisi ke-11 dengan yang namanya pertarungan. Setidaknya hal itu membuatnya lebih mengerti tentang diri Tetsuzaemon yang dulunya hidup di divisi itu.

Dan juga semakin bijak dirinya memandang bahwa kadang kita harus menghargai apa yang diyakini benar oleh orang lain, meskipun salah menurutnya. Kaki besar yang berpijak di Fugai sekarang sebagai alasan besarnya loyalitas si kapten serigala pada titah Soutaichou, tapi alasan pria yang sebagai lawannya kini adalah sebaliknya.

Dan Komamura menghargai itu dengan tidak memandang Ikkaku sebelah mata.

"Jadi, sungguh tidak sopan jika saya tidak mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik saya!" lanjut Ikkaku, dan sejurus kemudian gagang dan sarung pedang menyatu horisontal bersamaan dengan sebaris panggilan lantang, "_Nobiro_, Houzukimaru!" Pedang terkonversi menjadi senjata mirip tombak, bertipe _Naginata._

Tidak ingin ketinggalan, kapten divisi ke-7 ikut memanggil, "_Todoroke_, Tenken!" Zanpakutou dalam Shikai tetap berada dalam bentuk _katana_, yang berubah hanyalah gagang yang pangkalnya berbentuk jam pasir segiempat. Tapi ketika memberi serangan—

_Braaak!_

—korbannya akan dilumat bak onggokan daging oleh raksasa tak kasat mata.

Tubuh Ikkaku serasa diremuk oleh sesuatu yang besar, seperti pedang raksasa. Mencoba melirik ke atas semampunya, namun yang ditangkap hanyalah ruang kosong, seolah tak ada apa pun di sana. Seringai Ikkaku kian melebar saja. Ini semakin menarik. Kapten Komamura tidak memberinya kesempatan setidaknya menunjukkan kemampuan khas Houzukimaru, yang sering mengelabui lawan. _Sansetsukon_—_Naginata_ bertipe tiga bagian.

"Sebagai balasannya, keluarkan semua kemampuanmu, Madarame."

Ikkaku mengerutkan kening. Nada bicara si kapten serigala membawa pikirannya ke Winter War ketika Iba mengungkap rahasia—yang hanya segelintir Shinigami yang tahu. Ketika itu, pastinya telinga tajam Komamura-taichou mendengarnya.

Dan pernyataan kapten divisi ke-7 di atas sebagai sinyal inginnya ia _all-out_ di pertempuran ini.

Sudahlah! Tidak ada guna disembunyikan lagi. Toh sang lawan sudah mengetahuinya.

"Dengan senang hati."

Seakan memberi kesempatan Ikkaku menunjukkan Bankai, tekanan pedang raksasa _Tenken_ melonggar. Tertatih-tatih bangkit dengan darah yang tidak henti mengucur membasahi Shihakusou-nya, Ikkaku memberi seringai paling mengerikan dan tak ayal aura iblis menguar dari tubuhnya. Momen langka akan segera ia tampilkan. Teriakan bak orang hilang akal menyeruak ketika berseru:

"Bankai!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(Rangiku vs. Iba)**

_Ziiiiinnnggg!_

Iba tersentak di sela ia mereguk sebotol _sake_. Disekanya sisa minuman itu di bibir sebelum melempar pandangan ke sumber Reiatsu, "Ikkaku ... ternyata menggunakannya. Taichou tidak main-main melawannya."

Rangiku ikut berkomentar setelah meletakkan botol kosong, "Sepertinya begitu."

Komentar yang membuat Iba terkejut, "Matsumoto ... kau juga tahu tentang ...?"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu kalau Ikkaku sudah menguasai Bankai, Iba-san," dan Rangiku menanggapinya santai.

Kalau begitu, Soutaichou dan kapten lainnya termasuk dalam kategori orang bodoh dong.

Melupakan sebentar topik Bankai dan Ikkaku, Iba meneruskan menenggak _sake_. Kini lebih beringas, dengan jakun yang naik-turun tanpa henti. Hal serupa untuk Rangiku, tapi tanpa jakun.

Duduk berhadapan dengan masing-masing punggung menyandar pada tiang gubuk, kedua letnan itu telah terlena, dan melupakan apa tujuan awal mereka datang ke sini.

Rangiku meraih satu botol, lalu menggoyangkannya. Sudah kosong. Botol yang satunya. Kosong juga. Botol berikutnya. Sama saja. Botol selanjutnya. Lagi dan lagi. Sampai botol ke-15.

Sayang sekali, nihil.

"Kau rakus sekali, Iba-san. Tidak menyisakan sebotol pun untukku."

"Mana mungkin. Kurasa kau yang lebih rakus, Matsumoto."

Berceloteh ria dengan saling menuduh, sampai setengah jam penuh. Lelah pasalnya tidak ada di antara mereka yang mau mengaku, Rangiku menyerah, dan ketika itu baru tersadar sesuatu. Satu botol diambilnya. Dengan kepala agak pening, ia berupaya berpikir tentang hal ini.

"Iba-san, tahun berapa yang tertulis di sini?" Rangiku mencondongkan tulisan di bawah botol.

Karena penglihatan buram, Iba lama sekali menjawab, "... 1900."

"1900, ya. Lalu sekarang tahun berapa?"

"Kau benar-benar pelupa. Ya tahun 2—" Iba berhenti sendiri.

1900? Di mana mereka sekarang? Fugai? Distrik yang telah dikosongkan berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Lalu _sake_-nya?

Otak Iba yang korslet karena _sake _lama memproses, dan perlu waktu tempuh sepuluh menit untuk tiba pada kesimpulan kalau mereka telah melanggar aturan mengkomsumsi yang baik: Jangan berani mengkomsumsi makanan atau minuman yang kadaluwarsa. Kalau tidak, akibatnya adalah:

Perut Iba mulai bergejolak tidak enak, dan tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mendesak di bokongnya. Ia butuh WC. Sekarang juga. Ini darurat!

Sambil memegang bokong, ia mulai lari lintang-pukang mencari kamar mandi.

Seperginya Iba, Rangiku merogoh Shihakusou depannya, dan di tangan terdapatlah botol ... tablet?—dan botol sake ukuran kecil? Diteguknya sake setelah tablet obat melewati kerongkongannya lebih dulu.

Memandang langit sambil merenggangkan tangan, Rangiku kemudian bersorak, "Taichou, saya menang!"

Sekadar informasi, Fugai dulunya dikenal sebagai provinsi surganya sake, dan kayaknya mustahil bagi Rangiku tidak tahu hal itu. Merayu Iba yang dua kali gilanya jika dipaksa berhadapan dengan minuman beralkohol itu bukanlah hal sulit. Dan bukan rahasia lagi jika diketahui Iba punya gangguan pada sistem pencernaannya yang sedikit saja disodorkan makanan atau minunan aneh, atau kadaluwarsa; perutnya akan berkontraksi liar. Yang sedari awal sebenarnya, Rangiku hanya menghabiskan dua botol dari lima belas botol sake. Sebagai tindak pencegahan, ia membekali diri obat anti diare, sebelum ia senasib seperti si letnan berkacamata hitam.

Jadi sekarang bayangkan saja Iba yang sedang mengobrak-abrik Fugai, pusing tujuh keliling menemukan kamar kecil.

.

.

.

.

**(Renji vs. Hisagi)**

Jangan pernah membuang kesempatan. Tanpa ragu, Hisagi kembali menerjang dengan pedang yang siap membelah tubuh Renji yang terbaring tidak berkutik.

Letnan divisi ke-6 menjadi sasaran empuk.

Kalau begini, tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali ...

"_Hoero_, Zabimaru!"

Zanpakutou berbilah enam ruas. Dan ruas depannya menghantam pedang sang senior yang siap membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua, menyebabkan pemilik tato 69 terjengkang jauh beberapa meter.

Kemenangan milik Hisagi dengan berhasil memaksa si rambut nanas mengeluarkan Shikai.

Agak limbung Renji berdiri seusai merontokkan seluruh Hyapporankan, bersama dengan sahutan Hisagi, "Aku menang, Abarai."

Ya sudah. Renji wajib mengakui, tapi sebelum menyahut—_Ziiinnng!_ Reiatsu familiar menyingsing kuat. Pemiliknya adalah ...

"Ikkaku-san ...?"

Hisagi yang tidak kalah kagetnya—dengan alasan berbeda—melempar pandangan ke arah yang sama. "Mengejutkan. Madarame ternyata sudah menguasai ..."

Perhatian mata sipit Renji kembali pada letnan divisi ke-9, "Tolong, Hisagi-san. Jangan mengatakannya pada siapa pun terutama para kapten."

Ditatapnya si nanas merah sambil mengangkat sebelah alis heran. "Lalu mengapa dia menunjukkannya di depan Komamura-taichou?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi,aku rasa Ikkaku-san punya alasannya sendiri," jawab Renji.

Terdengar desahan Hisagi sebelum kembali memasang kuda-kuda, "Jujur saja aku tidak terlalu peduli, karena yang aku pedulikan adalah pertempuran yang ada di depan mataku sekarang."

Pernyataan ini menyita sepenuhnya perhatian Renji. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin aku menggunakan Shikai kan, Abarai?"

Mata Renji membesar.

"Kenapa terkejut? Itu yang kau inginkan, kan?" dan tidak perlu menunggu lama karena Hisagi langsung memanggil, "_Kare_, Kazeshini!"

Pertikaian berdarah senior dan junior ini tampaknya akan kembali berlanjut.

.

.

.

.

.

**(Yumichika vs. Oomaeda)**

Kelimpungan harus ke arah mana—_Aaaakh!_ Teriakan cempreng tidak jauh dari posisi, menuntun Ganju ke sumber suara. Setibanya di TKP alias tempat kejadian perkara, ia mendadak bingung ketika matanya menangkap dua orang yang saling berjibaku—yang satu berbadan tambun (setidaknya orang itu masih kalah keren darinya), dan yang satu lagi adalah laki-laki yang hobi mengejeknya dan sifat narsisnya tidak ketulungan.

Ia bingung lantaran harus menolong atau menyerang yang mana. Dua orang itu bukan teman, dibilang musuh juga masih meragukan. Namun ketika si badan besar menyebut, "Bakudou no Ni jyuu Ichi ..."—sebutan itu seolah penyentak Ganju untuk segera mengeluarkan senjata andalannya. Apa itu? Bola Peledak Cabe.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, tiga bola dilemparkan tanpa pikir panjang.

Lalu saat Oomaeda melanjut, "... Sekienton!"—bunyi _Bum!_, bukan hanya hasil ledakan Bakudou peringkat 21. Mengerti? Yap, benar! Tapi kombinasi dari Sekienton dan tiga bola peledak Ganju.

Hasilnya? Kita tunggu sebentar lagi sampai asap ledakannya berkurang, dan menampilkan dua sosok yang tepar dengan tubuh hitam terbakar.

Mulut berasap dan wajah gosong, Oomaeda K.O dengan serangan sendiri. Sebenarnya bukan maksud ia ingin mengikuti peribahasa: Senjata makan tuan. Tapi keseringan ia menggunakan Sekienton—meski ia keseringan gagal—ia masih bisa berdiri tegap dan melarikan diri. Itu niat sebenarnya melancarkan serangan ini—namun tanpa memprediksi ada serangan dari peledak lain (yang ketika ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri, ia juga belum tahu fakta itu).

Yumichika mengangkat wajah yang tidak kalah hitamnya dengan letnan divisi ke-2, dan ketika itu—mimpi buruk jadi kenyataan. Alis dan bulu mata indahnya rontok! Ia tidak bernapas beberapa detik, lalu menjerit:

"Aaaakkkhhh! Alisku!"

Orang lain mungkin berpikir datangnya bala bantuan adalah keberuntungan, namun bagi Yumichika adalah sebaliknya. Musibah.

Lalu sedetik kemudian, terdengar tawa terpingkal-pingkal dari si pembawa musibah: "Hahahahahahahahahaha~ ... Apa kau butuh cermin untuk melihat wajah jelekmu, hah?"

Jangan heran jika Yumichika bisa bangkit tegap meskipun ia baru terkena ledakan yang cukup hebat. Berang. Diulangi. Ia berang sekarang. "Kau ..."

Tawa Ganju terhenti. "Oi, oi, itu cuma bercanda. Aku tidak sengaja," ia mengambil langkah mundur sambil merentangkan tangan.

Malangnya, alasan itu tidak cukup ampuh untuk meredakan amarah si pemilik alis indah—ralat, si pemilik alis rontok.

"_Sake_, Fuji Kujaku!" Mengeluarkan Zanpakutou pun menjadi opsi terbaik untuk memberi pelajaran berharga pada Ganju, tapi—_Ziiing!_ Yumichika berjengit sesaat. Ia lalu melayangkan mimik cemas ke arah berlawanan.

Ganju pun mengarahkan pandangan ke tempat yang sama sambil berucap dengan suara bergetar, "Re-Reiatsu apa ini ... Hebat sekali!"

"Ikkaku ... Dia menggunakannya, ya," Yumichika bereaksi serupa dengan Ganju, tapi dengan alasan berbeda tentunya. Ia lalu beralih pada letnan divisi ke-2 yang sudah terkapar pingsan. "Untung saja," leganya. Bersyukur letnan bermulut besar itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Jadi tidak perlu cemas dengan adanya tukang ngadu.

Dan saat ini, Yumichika tidak acuh lagi dengan topik "alis" atau "hukuman untuk Ganju". Ia lebih peduli pada sahabatnya, lantaran selalu saja hal buruk terjadi jika Ikkaku terang-terangan memperlihatkan kekuatan terkuatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**(Ikkaku vs. Komamura)**

"Ryuumon Houzukimaru!"

Bankai dengan tiga bilah pedang ukuran besar. Dua di tangan masing-masing tergenggam bilah berbentuk sekop, lalu rantai yang menghubungkan pada bilah berbentuk kapak dengan relief naga.

"Mengagumkan," takjub Komamura melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Bankai yang disinggung Iba ketika Winter War. Tatapan bangga terhadap perwira yang mampu menguasai Bankai tidak ragu ia perlihatkan.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Komamura-taichou. Tapi kekuatannya belum mencapai sempurna untuk bisa membuat Anda kagum."

Tersenyum kecil, si kapten serigala salut terhadap semangat perwira ketiga itu. Demi menghargai kepercayaan diri Ikkaku, Komamura pun tidak akan sungkan-sungkan melantangkan:

"Bankai!" Raksasa samurai berjubah baja dengan tinggi ratusan meter, berdiri kokoh di belakang sang _master_. "Kokujou Tengen Myou'ou!"

Mata sipit Ikkaku membulat. Walau ini sudah kedua kalinya Ikkaku menatap langsung Bankai kapten divisi ke-7, tapi tetap saja tidak mengurangi rasa kagumnya, sampai spontan ia memuji, "Hebat."

"Terima kasih banyak," Komamura tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika kau merasakannya langsung, Madarame?"

Ikkaku menyeringai. "Itulah yang saya tunggu."

Pertikaian _level_ kapten kembali dimulai.

.

Sementara itu ...

"Oi, kau mau ke mana?" Ganju berteriak di atas Tony, sambil mendongak kepada Yumichika yang ber-Shunpo dari satu gubuk ke gubuk lain.

"Berisik. Bukan urusanmu."

"Enak saja. Itu juga urusanku. Aku ada di sini untuk membantumu."

"Heh, aku tidak memerlukan bantuan bodohmu."

Kian menpercepat Shunpo. Jantung Yumichika mendadak berdetak cepat. Ia merasakan firasat buruk—dan sekonyong-konyong ia berhenti sembari menampilkan raut tegang, "Ikkaku ...?"

"Oi, kau kenapa?" Ganju ikut berhenti.

Alih-alih menjawab, Yumichika malah mengumpat, "Sial!"

Baru delapan menit berselang ketika tekanan roh Ikkaku meningkat cepat, tapi detik ini telah menurun drastis.

Tak pelak Shunpo semaksimal mungkin wajib mengantar Yumichika menuju sahabatnya berada; dan tidak sampai semenit, mimpi buruk kembali menyapanya. Masih berjarak ratusan meter dari posisi yang seharusnya, tapi jarak itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menatap jelas tubuh Ikkaku yang terkulai berlumuran darah di genggaman raksasa samurai berjubah baja.

"Ikkaku—IKKAKU!"

Teriakan Yumichika pertanda sahabat karibnya telah runtuh di tangan Kapten Komamura.

.

.

.

.

.

Ikkaku kuat. Meski seorang perwira posisi ke-3, tidak akan ada yang berani menyanggah kalau kemampuannya mendekati _level _kapten. Toushiro sendiri akui itu. Namun, ia lupa satu hal kalau "mendekati" bukan berarti "sama" kan?

Si kepala plontos tumbang di tangan kapten divisi ke-7.

Hingga mau tak mau Toushiro berhenti, setidaknya untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Madarame-sanseki ..." terdengar Rukia berujar resah.

"Ah," tanggapan ringan dari Toushiro, tapi sarat pula dengan nada cemas.

Menyebabkan Seizo harus berkomentar, "Kita harus terus bergerak, Hitsugaya-taichou. Dari awal Madarame dan yang lainnya sudah tahu resikonya. Jangan menyiakan-nyiakan pengorbanan mereka."

Setuju. Seizo juga sama gelisahnya dengan dua Shinigami ini. Pemilik Reiatsu yang kian menipis itu adalah rekan terbaiknya ketika masih berstatus Shinigami. Tapi, ada hal yang perlu mereka pentingkan ketimbang kekhawatiran. Misi mereka: menuju ke Mikawa. Menyelesaikan misi ini secepatnya sama saja dengan menghormati bantuan keempat orang itu

Menarik tali kekang Conny ke depan, Toushiro akhirnya menyetujui walau ia tidak bilang apa-apa.

"Hadou no San jyuu Ichi, Shakkahou!"

Namun belum sempat melaju, meriam api merah menghadang mereka. Cuma berjarak tiga langkah dari posisi, Shakkahou bersarang di tanah. Hanya sekedar peringatan tampaknya, dari pelaku yang cukup dikenal sebagai _master_ Kidou di akademi—yang kini sedang berdiri di dahan pohon.

"Kira?"

"Maaf. Tapi Anda tidak bisa bergerak lebih jauh dari ini, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Menghela napas pendek sebelum senyum hambar tersungging di bibir Toushiro. Satu demi satu rekan mereka di Batalion 13 bermunculan. Kesal rasanya. Apa sebegitu salahnya ia menjalankan misi ini? Turun dari Conny, ia serta merta memutuskan akan mengambil alih pertempuran ini sambil menarik Hyourinmaru di punggungnya. Tidak ada yang boleh terluka lagi.

Tapi, sayang sekali. Gadis di belakang tidak sependapat dengan Toushiro. Langkah tegas melaluinya, lalu membelakanginya. Rukia yang akan berdiri di pertempuran kali ini.

"Kuchiki ...?"

"Tolong, serahkan yang di sini pada saya. Anda pergi saja, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Serasa ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokan Toushiro. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kata-kata di kepalanya mendadak lenyap.

Diamnya sang kapten membuat Rukia menoleh ke belakang, "Jangan khawatir. Setelah ini selesai, saya dan Ganju pasti akan menyusul Anda," sambil melayangkan senyum menenangkan, tapi tidak cukup menenangkan Toushiro yang begitu tak segan memasang raut khawatir.

Inilah pengaruh negatif jika memiliki rasa sayang yang amat besar pada gadis yang telah memikat hatinya itu. Beberapa hari ini Toushiro lupa fakta bahwa Rukia adalah seorang prajurit. Si Kuchiki bukanlah sekadar perempuan. Hasrat melindungi yang begitu kuat membuatnya silau akan kenyataan itu. Dan tindakan Rukia sekarang membuka matanya akan satu hal, bahwa ada saat di mana ia harus membiarkan si pelita hati memunggunginya, berdiri tegap di tengah bahaya ...

Berpikir demikian, berat hati Toushiro membalas, "Aku mengerti. Kuserahkan padamu."

Rukia mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Lalu si kapten kembali menunggangi Conny, bersamaan dengan ujaran cemas Yuuichi, "Rukia-neechan ..."

Kemudian Seizo, "Anda harus menyusul kami, Rukia-san."

Anggukan mantap si gadis bangsawan, "Pasti. Selebihnya kuserahkan padamu, Seizo. Tolong jaga Yuuichi."

Setelah itu, mereka mulai mengambil langkah menjauh; serentak dengan Rukia berbalik, siap menghadapi letnan divisi ke-3. Tapi sahutan lantang membuatnya harus kembali memutar tubuh.

"Kali ini aku yang akan menunggumu."

... dan ada saat pula di mana Toushiro harus berkata seperti ini. Sulit memang, tapi ia harus menghargai keputusan gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya itu. Menghargai bagaimana kuatnya Rukia, menghargai bagaimana tidak inginnya Rukia menjadi sosok yang tidak berguna, menghargai bagaimana Rukia tidak hanya ingin menjadi sosok yang dilindungi tapi juga pelindung.

Toushiro akan mulai belajar hal itu. Hingga sepenuhnya ia bisa paham bagaimana mencintai seseorang dengan benar. Seseorang seperti si gadis Kuchiki.

Terlihat Rukia sedikit heran, tapi tak lama hingga ia menimpali sama lantangnya, "Saya tidak akan membuat Anda menunggu lama, tidak seperti Anda yang sering berbuat begitu," katanya setengah berkelakar.

Tapi Toushiro malah tersenyum getir. Memang amat sering ia membiarkan gadis itu menantinya. Pertama kali ketika di Echigo, menantinya makan malam; di Sunpu, meminta menantinya di perbatasan; di Omi, menantinya selesai ber-_Jinzen_ demi mencicipi masakan hambar si gadis; dan yang terakhir sekaligus yang terburuk adalah di Mino, dengan begitu teganya ia membiarkan Rukia menekuk diri dalam kungkungan dingin salju di tengah pekatnya malam.

Penuh kesadaran, Shinigami berpostur 133 cm itu berkata—begitu serius, "Selama apa pun, aku akan menunggumu. Jadi tidak apa-apa. Biarpun lama aku akan menunggumu."

Sampai Rukia termangu sempurna di tempatnya.

Tidak peduli dengan tubuh sang pelita hati yang mematung mendengar perkataannya, Toushiro beranjak pergi dari sana setelah memberi si gadis Kuchiki serpihan senyum terbaiknya.

Dan andai saja sang lawan tidak menginterupsi Rukia dengan mata pedang yang menempel tepat di kulit leher, entah kapan ia baru sadar kalau si kapten sudah tidak berada di tempatnya semula.

Atau entah kapan ia sadar kalau ia tengah berada di antara hidup dan mati.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membelakangi lawanmu, Rukia Kuchiki? Kau sudah tidak sayang nyawa, rupanya," dan tidak menunggu Rukia memberi perlawanan, Kira melafalkan:

"_Omote o agero_, Wabisuke!"

Shikai dengan bilah bertekuk sembilan puluh derajat siap memotong leher si gadis bangsawan.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :** Oke! Isi chapter ini adalah ciri-ciri author yg gak tahu buat action, tapi nekat buat action*plak* Hasilnya amburadul*nyadar* Jadi kalian yang berekspetasi lebih saya nulis action yg seru, maaf sangat jika begitu mengecewakan.

Saya juga pecinta action, kok*jujur* Tapi gak bisa buatnya*pundung* Ini pun maksa. Saya bolak-balik nonton Bleach, hasilnya cuma gini. Di mana pertarungan Rangiku & Iba, malah pertarungan minum sake. Karena saya pikir mereka kan punya kesamaan. Lalu Oomaeda & Yumichika, sulit membuat mereka bertarung serius. Kan ga seimbang. Jadi pertarungan yg seriusnya cuma Renji & Hisagi, lalu Ikkaku & Komamura.

Yosh. Chapter depan tetap action yg menguasai*masih ga kapok buatnya* Pertanyaan? Kritik? Saran? Jangan sungkan-sungkan sampaikan di kotak review. **Sampai Jumpa Lagi** di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**04 November**** 2012**


	20. Chapter 20

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Noviaellen—**Ya, begitulah Iba vs Rangiku. Saya gak punya ide gimana pertarungan mereka yang cocok, yah jadinya pertarungan minum sake. Di chapter ini, pertarungan Rukia dengan Kira menguasai. Tapi maaf ya, Len, kalau pertarungannya tidak seru.

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Azalea Yukiko | __Reiji Mitsurugi | ai-haibara777 | Yukizawa Aiko Michinobe | hyourinyuki | __Kujo Kasuza Pha__n__tomhive__ | Kazuko Nozomi | Nuha-Hikari7 | Fabri KuroShirou01_

.

**Selamat Membaca!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushiro Hitsugay****a**

**Rukia Kuchik****i**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

**Seizo Harugasaki**

.

**Warning :****  
****Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo (berseliweran kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain.**

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

**Peringatan Khusus :**  
_Lagi-lagi chapter ini __**Full Action**__(?), tanpa ada scene HitsuRuki, sedikit pun._

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**East Rukongai Arc**

.

**#**** 5**** #**

**Marigold dan Snowdrop. Keputusasaan dan Harapan yang Beradu**

.

.

.

Rindangnya pepohonan di tengah hutan Fugai menyelaraskan sengat siang yang kian meninggi. Kerapkali angin mengusik rimbunan dedaunan hingga puluhan helai daunnya meluruh. Beberapa ada yang melayang mulus berlabuh di permukaan tanah, dan beberapa helai sisanya sering tak senasib. Misalnya saja, harus singgah terlebih dulu di rambut hitam seorang Shinigami atau hangus terbakar dari meriam api merah yang ditembakkan oleh sang lawan berambut pirang.

"Shakkahou!"

Rukia bergerak cepat di balik deretan pohon, memanfaatkan batang besarnya guna menghalau tembakan beruntun _Shakkahou_. Sesekali ia berhenti sejenak di balik salah satu batang pohon untuk mengambil napas, seperti saat ini. Setelah napas kembali stabil, ia meraba leher yang nyaris saja menjadi santapan Wabisuke beberapa menit yang lalu. Ketika itu, di jeda waktu singkat sebelum bilah tajam memutus urat nadi lehernya, Shunpo memberi kesempatan hidup kedua kendatipun goresan harus membekas hampir sepanjang lingkar leher bersama dengan darah yang mulai menuruni kerah _kimono_-nya.

Dipandangnya darah di tiga jari tengah, lalu menghela napas. Ketika itulah: _Bum!_—_Shakkahou _bersarang tepat di batang pohon yang ditempati, kurang lima senti dari wajahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau terus lari, Kuchiki-san?"

Tidak acuh dengan pertanyaan Kira, Rukia kembali mengelak. Ia mendapat sebuah ide. Melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya, dan begitu tiba di pucuk pohon, ditebarkan pandangannya ke hamparan Hutan Fugai untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa mendukung ide jeniusnya itu.

Tapi, sang lawan tampak sudah tak sabar menghabisinya dengan berseru, "Hadou no Go jyuu Hachi," kedua telapak tangan Kira terentang ke arah si pelanggar hukum, "Tenran!" Hadou bentuk angin topan berputar kencang menuju sang target secepat kedipan mata. Menghempaskan Rukia yang cuma mampu bergeming.

Selain sosok yang perlahan tertelan oleh jarak, yang tersisa hanyalah adalah pekikan si gadis bangsawan yang mulai menggaung.

.

.

.

.

.

Perut bertemu tanah, dalam keadaan tertelungkup Rukia mencoba bangkit. Diterbangkan ratusan meter dengan angin topan bukanlah pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Namun opini itu tidak bertahan lama ketika ia mendapatkan nyawanya kembali, dan sadar ke mana _Tenran_ melemparnya.

Tepi sungai.

Ini sih namanya musibah membawa berkah.

Yang entah pepatah ini ada atau tidak, tapi kondisi Rukia yang awalnya dikira jauh dari kata baik setelah terkena Kidou peringkat di atas 50 mendadak berubah menjadi keberuntungan setelah si pemilik rambut sebahu itu sadar kalau _Tenran _menerbangkannya ke tempat yang ia cari dari awal.

Seusai berdiri dari posisi tengkurapnya di pinggir sungai, adik Byakuya itu bergerak ke tengah sungai yang kedalamannya hanya setengah betis. Dibungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memungut benda-benda yang bisa membantunya memenangkan pertarungan kali ini.

Setelah semuanya beres, terlihat satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Bukan senyum manis khas Rukia Kuchiki yang telah berhasil menawan hati ... ehm kapten divisi ke-10. Bukan, tapi—seringai. Diulangi lagi. Seringai. Huh~ pemandangan yang sangat jarang dipampangkan oleh gadis berparas manis ini.

Sementara itu ...

Keadaan terbalik menimpa Kira.

Berkah membawa musibah.

Terserah pepatah ini juga ada atau tidak, tapi Kira yang awalnya merasa cukup beruntung punya kesempatan melempar adik kapten divisi ke-6 itu dengan Hadou ranking 58, kini justru merutuki diri sendiri karena tidak berpikir jauh kalau serangan itu, pastinya, tidak akan menumbangkan perlawanan si Kuchiki terhadapnya. Jadi sekarang, ia pusing tujuh keliling mencari jejak perempuan berambut hitam itu di tengah Hutan Fugai. Bukan hanya karena Reiatsu perempuan itu sulit ia rasakan, tapi masalah terburuknya adalah Hutan Fugai merupakan hutan terluas di Rukongai. Hutan Zaraki masih sepertiganya dari hutan ini.

Jadi, ini sama saja mencari jarum di pasir.

_Ziiing!_

Si pirang menghentikan langkahnya. Memutar otak sebentar, kenapa perempuan itu menyongsongkan Reiatsu-nya secara terang-terangan. Langkahnya kemudian berlanjut untuk memastikan dugaan yang kini terbetot di benaknya.

Setiba di sumber Reiatsu, pandangan Kira menyisir deretan pohon. Sepasang mata suramnya menyipit, setelah itu ia bersuara, "Apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan, Kuchiki-san? Bersembunyi," ujarnya dengan nada mencemooh. "Apa ini cara bertempur prajurit divisi ke-13? Kalau begitu, kalian tidak ada bedanya dengan Onmitsukidou."

Kemudian tak lama terdengar sahutan balasan, "Saya tidak begitu tahu apa ini cara bertempur kami, dan saya tidak akan membantah jika Anda menjuluki saya mirip dengan Onmitsukidou. Tapi, yang saya tahu—setelah seorang prajurit memutuskan berdiri di tengah pertempuran, dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk menang. Saya pun begitu. Setidaknya," keheningan menyela untuk sejenak, sampai adanya kalimat lanjutan, "dengan cara yang masih terhormat!"

Intonasi suara Rukia yang meninggi ,mengiringi lemparan bebatuan ke tempat Kira berada. Seberang sungai.

"Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan cara terhormat?" sinis Kira, sambil menangkis hujan batu _begitu mudahnya_ dengan Wabisuke. Entah untuk apa perempuan itu melakukan hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini. Mereka tidak sedang bermain lempar batu. "Buang-buang waktu saja."

Melompat tinggi menyeberangi sungai yang lebarnya tidak sampai lima meter, Kira akan segera mengakhiri permainan konyol ini. Namun sebelum itu, kembali Rukia menghadiahinya hujanan batu, dan satu di antaranya berukuran lebih besar.

"Bodoh."

Sayang sekali, lagi-lagi dengan sangat mudah Kira menepisnya dengan Wabisuke.

_Krak!_

Bahkan, bongkahan batu ukuran terbesar bernasib naas ketimbang yang lainnya. Terbelah dua. Tapi ketika itulah mimik muka Kira menegang. Sepasang bola mata biru langitnya membulat.

_Bum!_

Sebongkah batu? Salah besar. Bom peledak. Kabar buruknya, Kira tidak sempat menghindar dan terjebak dalam kurungan ledakan. Tapi ledakan yang tak seberapa setidaknya membuat si pirang masih bernapas, namun lagi-lagi ia tidak beruntung. Begitu dirinya lolos dari kepungan ledakan, si gadis bangsawan telah menunggu beberapa meter di atasnya dengan Sode no Shirayuki dalam bentuk Shikai.

Ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!"

Memang bukan pertanda baik karena Kira hanya bisa bergeming ketika longsor salju menghantam telak tubuh kurusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di balik salah satu jajaran pohon, bersembunyilah Rukia sambil menunggu target jatuh ke perangkap.

_Krek!_

Suara ranting pohon yang patah memberitahu bahwa si target telah datang. Menengok sekilas ke seberang sungai, sang mangsa telah berdiri gagah di dahan pohon, lalu membuka mulut, "Apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan, Kuchiki-san? Bersembunyi," katanya, setengah mengejek. "Apa ini cara bertempur prajurit divisi ke-13? Kalau begitu, kalian tidak ada bedanya dengan Onmitsukidou."

Sepasang manik ungu Rukia memejam, dan ketika membuka, ia menjawab, "Saya tidak begitu tahu apa ini cara bertempur kami, dan saya tidak akan membantah jika Anda menjuluki saya mirip dengan Onmitsukidou. Tapi, yang saya tahu," ditariknya napas singkat untuk menjeda, "setelah seorang prajurit memutuskan berdiri di tengah pertempuran, dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk menang. Saya pun begitu. Setidaknya," dirogohnya bebatuan sungai dari plastik yang tergenggam di tangannya, "dengan cara yang masih terhormat!"

Kalimat terakhir mengiringi serangan bertubi, yang menurut Rukia adalah ide jenius. Menghujani Kira dengan ratusan bebatuan sungai.

"Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan cara terhormat?" didengarnya suara Kira yang bernada merendahkan. Rukia merogoh lagi isi plastik di tangannya, digenggamlah sebongkah batu yang lebih besar. Kelihatannya sebongkah batu, tapi yang sebenarnya adalah bom peledak terbaru buatan Ganju.

"_Ambil ini, Kuchiki."_

"_Hah? Untuk apa kau memberiku batu sungai?"_

"_Itu bukan batu sungai, Bodoh, tapi bom peledak terbaru buatan Ganju-sama. Daya ledaknya dua kali dibanding biasanya. Kau seharusnya merasa beruntung."_

"_Aku tidak memerlukannya, Ganju."_

"_Hah~ ... Kau sama saja dengan Toushiro, menolak pemberian orang. Apa kau tidak pernah diajari ya, terima saja apa pun yang diberikan orang lain meskipun kau tidak membutuhkannya. Kalau tidak, keberuntungan bisa menjauhimu."_

"_Tidak disangka-sangka, kau pintar menasehati."_

"_Aku diajari Seizo. Ah, lupakan itu. Yang penting, sekarang kau mungkin tidak butuh bola peledak itu, tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi besok. Jadi simpan saja, kau mungkin butuh. Kalau tidak suka, ya buang saja."_

"_Baiklah, baiklah."_

Sungguh, Rukia amat berterima kasih pada Ganju. Bola peledak yang begitu mirip dengan batu sungai menjadi penolongnya di pertarungan sekarang. Jadi tidak pikir panjang, batu sungai palsu disatukannya dengan bebatuan sungai asli.

"Buang-buang waktu saja."

Ditengoknya si letnan pirang yang mulai mendekat, dari balik batang pohon—_Sekarang!_ batin Rukia berseru, mengiringi lemparan hujan batu.

"Bodoh."

Seketika itu: _Bum!_—Bunyi ledakan membuat Rukia spontan membalas, tentu saja dengan membatin, _Siapa yang bodoh sekarang. _Lalu berlekas-lekas, ia mengambil tindakan selanjutnya.

Rukia bukan tipe orang yang tanpa pikir panjang memutuskan berhadapan dengan letnan divisi ke-3 tanpa tahu baik-buruknya. Ia mengambil keputusan itu dengan kepala dingin karena telah berbekal informasi vital dari Renji tentang kemampuan istimewa Zanpakutou si letnan pirang. Informasi yang didapatnya ketika mengobrol ringan seusai insiden Soukyoku tentang siapa-siapa saja yang berselisih ketika ia nyaris dieksekusi.

"_Selain pertarungan Hisagi-san dengan Yumichika-san, ada juga pertarungan Kira dengan Rangiku-san."_

Lalu Rukia penasaran bagaimana jalannya pertarungan dua letnan itu.

"_Aku tidak tahu rinciannya, Rukia, karena Rangiku-san atau Kira tidak bicara banyak tentang kejadian itu. __Tapi kalau menurutku ya, pertarungannya mungkin dimenangkan Kira."_  


Kemudian Rukia bertanya kenapa, bukankah Matsumoto-fukutaichou juga seorang letnan kuat.

"_Itu karena kemampuan istimewa Zanpakutou Kira. Wabisuke. __**Bisa menggandakan berat hanya dengan sekali tebas**__ ..."_

Dari info itulah, ia tidak menarik Sode no Shirayuki, sedari awal. Sekali saja Kira menambah berat Zanpakutou-nya, Sode no Shirayuki tidak akan kembali seperti semula, kecuali si pemilik Wabisuke-lah yang menginginkannya. Karenanya ia perlu pengalih perhatian, setidaknya ia butuh Kira lengah beberapa detik saja, dan ketika itu: Bam!—serangan terakhir yang bisa membuat si pirang tidak berdaya. Dan inilah kesempatannya.

Lompatan dari satu dahan ke dahan lain, Rukia bergerak cepat ke posisi tertinggi. Begitu tiba di posisi sempurna, ia menarik _katana_ sambil melafalkan perintah, "_Mae_, Sode no Shirayuki!" Zanpakutou terindah di Soul Society menampakkan wujudnya. Sesuai nama:badan, gagang, dan selendang terbuat dari salju.

Sesuai dugaan, si letnan tidak akan tumbang, dan saat Kira keluar dari kepungan ledakan—_Ini saatnya!_

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!"

Longsor salju menyusur begitu cepat sampai Kira tak punya waktu untuk mengelak. Hantaman teknik kedua Sode no Shirayuki membekukan tubuh targetnya. Tapi tenang, Rukia tak 'kan sampai hati membinasakan letnan beraut suram itu. Setidaknya, ia harus melemahkan pertahanan Kira, dan ketika si pirang keluar dari kurungan Hakuren, ia akan langsung melepaskan _Souren Soukatsui_.

Begitulah rencananya. Tinggal menunggu. Sebentar lagi. Ia sudah—

"—sudah menang? Kau berpikir begitu, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia mematung. Ia nyaris lupa bernapas dalam beberapa detik.

"Tidakkah kau sedikit,"—impulsif, Rukia berbalik dan langsung disambut dengan: _Crash!_, tebasan Wabisuke—"naif."

Sayang, rencana hanyalah rencana. Rukia terlalu percaya diri, tidak memperkirakan kemungkinan kalau letnan pirang itu telah menduga sedari tadi. Pantas, rasanya terlalu mudah menjatuhkan seorang letnan.

Hukum gravitasi mengirim Rukia jatuh dari ketinggian puluhan meter, dan jeda sebelum ia tiba di bawah, ia tersadar kalau ia terlalu jemawa dan tak jeli kalau Hakuren tidak mengurung apa pun.

Selain luka di lengan, Rukia pun dinaungi kekesalan pada diri sendiri.

"_Kali ini aku yang akan menunggumu."_

"_Saya tidak akan membuat Anda menunggu lama, tidak seperti Anda yang sering berbuat begitu."_

Bisakah ia menepatinya?

.

.

.

.

.

Pegangan pada tali kekang melonggar, tak sekuat sebelumnya. Pandangan tak sepenuhnya tertuju pada jalan setapak di depan. Dikarenakan raga dan pikiran yang tidak sejalan, maksudnya raga berada di atas tunggangan Conny, tapi pikiran melayang ke tempat nan jauh di sana. Jika bertanya di mana itu, ya tentu saja di tempat ia meninggalkan gadis yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

Toushiro tidak rela pergi dari sana. Sesekali terbersit keinginan di batinnya untuk kembali, lalu menyeret Rukia ikut bersamanya meskipun gadis itu akan memberontak, protes, marah, atau yang terburuk adalah memakinya.

Namun pada akhirnya, ia terus melaju, dan yang bisa dilakukan hanya mengembuskan napas pasrah.

Pikiran-pikiran itu terus berkecamuk, dan andaikan tak ada teriakan—

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Toushiro-niichan!"

—ia akan jadi korban tabrakan pohon, ralat, pelaku tabrak lari (kan pohonnya tidak bergerak sama sekali).

Impulsif, ia menghela Conny untuk mengelak, namun itu pun tidak cukup untuk menyelamatkan si kapten. IIa terjungkal dari tunggangannya; tubuh bergesekan keras dengan permukaan tanah yang kasar dan terseret jauh dari jalan setapak. Tak lama setelah kesadaran didapatnya kembali, alih-alih rintihan sakit yang terdengar, malah helaan napas.

Seizo menghentikan Ronny, dan turun untuk menghampiri Toushiro, yang setibanya di sana kapten itu telah terduduk sembari menekuk wajah. Mengerti alasan di balik pemuda itu tengah beraut tak sumringah, ia sontak berujar ketika tepat berdiri di depannya.

"Sangat sulit ya meninggalkan Rukia-san, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushiro menengadah sebelum mendesah. "Ah, sedikit sulit."

"Itu normal. Sangat normal."

Toushiro tidak lantas menanggapi. "Aku berpikir andaikan bisa ... aku ingin melarangnya, dan jika dia tidak mau mematuhi perkataanku, aku akan mengurungnya dengan Kidou. Yah ... aku akan melakukannya meskipun dia membenciku. Tapi ..." ia tersenyum kecut, "pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Seizo tersenyum sebelum merespons, "Karena pada akhirnya Anda takut Rukia-san membenci Anda, menghindar, dan menjauhi Anda."

Terdengar tawa hambar si kapten. "Mungkin saja," katanya, lalu menarik napas singkat. "Merepotkan ternyata, menyukai perempuan seperti dia."

"Merepotkan," Seizo mengulangi.

"Ya. Merepotkan," Toushiro pun mengulangi, "tapi," ia sengaja berhenti untuk mengingat masa-masa bersama gadis itu, "menyenangkan," lihatlah senyum yang membusur begitu manis di di wajahnya. "Sangat menyenangkan. Benar-benar menyenangkan."

Seizo kembali tersenyum.

"Dan setidaknya sebelum misi ini berakhir, aku ... ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya," Toushiro serius mengatakan ini. "Aku tidak tahu apakah saat kami kembali ke Seireitei, aku masih bisa melihatnya sesering sekarang."

"Bukannya bisa berkunjung ke divisi 13 jika Anda mau?"

"Tidak semudah itu, kau tahu."

Iya. Tidak mudah. Mustahil ia sering datang ke divisi ke-13 dengan alasan: _Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Kuchiki. Aku merindukanmu._ Tidak mungkin, kan? Harus dengan alasan yang masuk akal, yah misalnya dengan alasan ada urusan dengan Ukitake, atau menjenguk Ukitake. Tapi itu pun terdengar atau terlihat aneh karena kapten divisi ke-13-lah yang sering datang menemuinya sambil membawa coklat dan permen.

Apa Toushiro harus datang dengan alasan ia ingin permen?

Bisa dipertimbangkan.

"Mungkin akan menjadi mudah jika dia tahu perasaan Anda."

Lamunan Toushiro sontak pecah, lalu mendongakkan kepala terlalu cepat—"Apa?"—saking tak diduganya ucapan Seizo.

Seizo menatapnya. "Apa Anda tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyatakannya?"

Toushiro menelan ludah. Perkataan Seizo seratus persen benar. Tak pernah sekali pun melintas di pikirannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Tak pernah.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak—"

Suara gemeresek semak menyelanya. Ia sontak bangkit, meraih Hyourinmaru sebelum hewan kecil berbulu putih dan bertelinga panjang memunculkan kepala dari semak, dan sejurus kemudian terdengar pekikan histeris Yuuichi, "Kelinci!" Bocah itu langsung turun dari Ronny, dan berlari kegirangan mendekatinya. Berjongkok di hadapan si kelinci.

Dan baru saja tangannya mengelus bulu putih hewan itu, Toushiro berteriak, "Yuuichi, pergi dari sana!"

_Bum!_

Sedikit terlambat. Ledakan meluluhlantakkan tubuh kecil si bocah berambut ikal.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebelah selatan Fugai, tampaklah bumbungan kumpulan asap. Bergerak ke sana lebih dekat, asap pekat kelabu hasil ledakan beberapa detik lalu telah mengurung tubuh kecil seorang bocah. Bila yang namanya keajaiban memang ada, akan ditemui si bocah dalam keadaan hidup setelah menunggu asap tebal itu menipis. Tetapi rasanya tidak perlu menunggu selama itu untuk memastikan karena beberapa meter di atas terlihatlah si bocah alias Yuuichi digendong si penyelamat a.k.a Toushiro menghindar sejauh mungkin dari TKP.

Kembali Shunpo sebagai penolong kali ini. Seandainya kapten itu terlambat bergerak satu detik saja—kita tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Yuuichi sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Toushiro retoris sambil berjongkok di depan Yuuichi, setelah singgah di salah satu dahan pohon.

Bocah itu tidak mengangguk. Masih ketakutan. Suara ledakan yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya masih terngiang-ngiang jelas di sepasang telinganya. Tapi ketika sang penyelamat mengusap kepalanya, ia mengangguk meski pelan.

Reaksi yang normal itu setidaknya cukup membuat Toushiro mendesah lega. Lalu dirogohnya cawan obat buatan Seizo (pria Kusajishi itu membekali semua anggota misi dengan obat buatannya) dari _kimono_ depannya, dibuka tutupnya, dioleskannya kemudian pada luka bakar di kedua betis Yuuichi. Begitu selesai, terdengar teriakan Seizo beberapa belas meter dari tempatnya berada. Lama-kelamaan semakin jelas.

"Apa Yuuichi baik-baik saja, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Toushiro melongokkan kepala, mulut terbuka, mau menyahut mengiyakan; bertepatan dengan gempuran ratusan pedang yang melintas di depan matanya. Tindakan normal, ia menghindar bersama Yuuichi meskipun besi-besi tajam itu tidak mengarah padanya. Dan baru ketika itu ia sadar, arah mana yang ditujunya.

"Seizo!"

Ingat, Seizo bukan Shinigami. Tanpa Hohou, ia hanya mengelak dengan berlari seadanya. Tapi ... yah apa boleh buat. Bergerak lambat layaknya _konpaku_, tajamnya _katana_ tak ayal mengoyak _kinagashi_, menembus daging di tubuh kekarnya.

Darah mengalir deras. Tak pelak merembesi dedaunan.

Tapi, jiwa prajurit Seizo tak pernah padam walau kini dirinya hanya sebatas _konpaku_. Tiga pedang yang menancap di punggungnya tidak cukup membuatnya tersungkur tidak berkutik. Dengan tenang dan dinginnya, ia menarik _katana _itu satu per satu tanpa sedikit pun mengeluarkan rintihan sakit. Hanya gerut wajah yang berubah, itu pun samar. Kau pun harus melihatnya dengan sangat baik.

Ingat lagi, ia lahir di mana? Kusajishi. Sedari kecil—penderitaan, kepedihan, dan kesengsaraan telah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Menjadi Shinigami, ia ditempatkan di divisi mana? Divisi ke-11. Divisi yang melarang tegas kau meringis perih bak anak kecil atau seorang perempuan. Ketangguhan seorang pria diuji di divisi itu. Sungguh penghinaan, jika ia berani menampilkan raut perih; yang sebetulnya bagi Shinigami sendiri ditikam dengan tiga pedang sangat menyakitkan. Lalu bagi dirinya, yang seorang tanpa Reiryoku?—lebih baik jangan ditanya.

Bukan main, sakitnya.

Namun kokohnya keteguhan hati Seizo meredam itu semua.

"Seizo!"

Toushiro bermaksud menghampiri, sampai Seizo berseru, "Tetap di sana, Hitsugaya-taichou! Mereka ada di sini!"

Ketika itulah kepungan pasukan berjubah hitam mengurung mereka. Suasana yang familiar ketika di Bukit Sunpu. Toushiro mengumpat dalam hati sambil menatap pasukan itu dengan tatapan mencemooh. Onmitsukidou. Tidak heran jika prajurit Batalion 13 acapkali merendahkan mereka. Menyerang musuh dengan cara licik.

Misalnya, yang nyaris saja meregang nyawa Yuuichi: bom peledak yang tertanam di perut kelinci yang akan aktif jika seseorang mengelus bulunya tiga kali (ia pernah mempelajarinya di akademi, dan kecurigaan itu muncul begitu ia ingat kalau di Hutan Fugai hanya hidup kelinci berbulu hitam). Diyakininya, si Kurotsuchi sialan terlibat dalam tindakan itu. Lalu yang kedua, serbuan_ katana_ dari langit. Berbekal _barrier_—Kidou pelindung yang menyamarkan sosok dan Reiatsu—pasukan ini memata-matai mereka, entah telah berapa lama; lalu dengan _timing_ yang tepat, ratusan _katana _serta merta dilancarkan.

Dan ketika itulah mereka akan menampakkan diri untuk menyergap.

Dan tunggu saja. Sebentar lagi, komandan mereka yang terhormat akan muncul.

_Slash!_

Poni rata dan kedua rambut kepangnya berkibar seiring Soifon berdiri tegap beberapa meter jauhnya dari Toushiro.

Tuh, kan. Baru saja dipikirkan. Sungguh panjang umur.

"Kau lagi ya yang menjadi lawanku—Soifon," lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.

Cukup lama sampai Soifon membalas, "Aku yang harusnya mengatakan itu, Toushiro Hitsugaya." Lalu tak ada lagi kalimat yang terlontar. Terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menarik napas singkat, lalu menebar pandangan pada seluruh bawahan di sekelilingnya seiring dengan kalimat perintah, "Kalian atasi pria di bawah sana! Aku sendiri yang akan menghadapi kapten divisi ke-10."

Para pasukan mematuhi, bergerak, bergabung bersama rekan lainnya yang telah mengepung Seizo sedari awal. Perhatian Toushiro tersita, bermaksud ber-Shunpo menolong Seizo, namun diurungnya ketika _wakizashi_ Soifon hanya berjarak seinci dari kulit lehernya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memilih membiarkannya saja. Kecuali—" kapten berponi rata itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping kanan, membuat Toushiro mengikuti arah pandangnya. Tangan Soifon yang bebas berada di kepala Yuuichi, yang masih berada di gendongan si kapten berambut putih. "—kau ingin aku menghancurkan kepala anak ini."

Gigi berderit geram di balik bibir Toushiro yang terkatup. Sementara Yuuchi telah beraut bak bulan kesiangan, pucat luar biasa, dan kian memucat begitu dirasa hawa panas bergolak di kepalanya. Soifon begitu siap melepaskan Kidou, meniadakan nyawa si bocah.

Ancaman yang tidak main-main. Bukan candaan, bukan gurauan. Tentu saja, Soifon bukan tipe orang yang senang dengan selorohan. Membuat Toushiro menyetujui, "Jangan di sini. Cari tempat yang lain."

Kerutan kening samar terlihat di wajah Soifon. Heran, kapten termuda itu tidak berada di posisi yang menguntungkan untuk menawar atau mengajukan persyaratan. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak bilang apa-apa, dan tidak memusingkan dengan melepas _wakizashi_ di leher Toushiro dan tangan di kepala Yuuichi.

"Ikut aku."

Shunpo membawa tubuh Soifon menjauh. Toushiro mengikutinya, tapi sebelum itu ia menengok ke bawah.

"Seizo ..."

Tubuh membelakangi si kapten. Seizo bukannya menanggapi dengan kata-kata, ini malah acungan jempol kalau pasukan Onmitsukidou yang berjumlah ratusan bukanlah masalah. Terlalu percaya diri? Mungkin, dengan Seizo yang sekarang hanya bisa mengandalkan kemampuan berpedangnya, ia tidak memiliki Reiryoku. Tapi jangan lupa, ia berasal dari divisi ke-11. Percaya diri adalah salah satu sifat yang mengakar dalam diri pasukan di divisi itu.

Mengaku kalah sebelum berperang? Tidak ada dalam kamus mereka.

Tidak mendengar sahutan balasan dari sang kapten, Seizo menoleh ke atas dengan melempar senyum—tidak, seringai. Seringai yang mengerikan. Toushiro yang belum pernah melihat pria Kusajishi itu menyeringai jadi tidak yakin apa pria itu benar-benar Seizo. Sebab, sejak detik pertama mereka bertemu di Kusajishi, senyum hangat dan lembut bak seorang ayah sudah melekat pada diri Seizo. Sekarang? Sosok seorang ayah berubah menjadi sosok seorang monster. Setidaknya seringai itu identik dengan pasukan divisi ke-11, dan cukup mengingatkannya pada Madarame.

Seringai yang begitu mirip dengan Ikkaku ketika sedang kegirangan dalam pertempuran.

Satu sisi bibir Toushiro tertarik ke atas. Ia menyengir. Entah Seizo memiliki kepribadian ganda atau tidak, ia tidak peduli. Kemudian berujar, "Kuserahkan di sini padamu. Jangan mati sebelum aku kembali. Mengerti?"

"Apa orangtua Anda tidak pernah mengajarkan untuk jangan pernah meremehkan seseorang, Hitsugaya-taichou? Itu salah satu sifat yang tidak baik." Ya, ampun. Nada suaranya pun berubah, bergemuruh tegas, tapi diri Seizo yang suka menasehati masih belum hilang.

Toushiro menyeringai, "Aku tidak tahu karena aku belum pernah punya orangtua, tapi nenekku sih pernah mengatakannya."

"Anda harus mematuhi kata-kata nenek Anda, kalau begitu. Kalau tidak Anda akan dijuluki cucu pembangkang."

Cukup mengobrolnya.

Sebelum Toushiro benar-benar menyusul Soifon, kembali ia berpesan, kali ini serius, "Tetap hiduplah sampai aku kembali! Jangan mati!"

Kembali acungan jempol dari Seizo. Lebih tinggi.

Toushiro beranjak pergi, dengan bekal harapan dan kepercayaan bahwa pria yang telah banyak menolongnya itu akan baik-baik saja.

"Sombong sekali untuk seorang _konpaku_. Tampaknya kau tidak sadar dengan keadaanmu sekarang," kata salah satu pria Onmitsukidou. "Kami tidak akan mengasihanimu."

"Aku tidak perlu kasihan orang-orang seperti kalian." Seizo menarik sebuah _wakizashi _yang tersemat di pinggangnya. Tidak. Bukan sebuah, dua buah. Dua buah _wakizashi_. _Wakizashi_ kembar. Tidak begitu terlihat lantaran dua buah tersarung dalam satu balok. "Aku peringatkan untuk jangan pernah meremehkan seseorang. Tidakkah orangtua kalian mengajarkan hal itu? Patuhi kata-kata mereka sebelum kalian menyesal."

"Cerewet."

Seizo menyeringai sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Sang ahli pedang, sang pengguna dua pedang—siap unjuk taji di pertarungan kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Toushiro-niichan?"

Di tengah perjalanan menuju posisi Soifon, Toushiro berhenti di salah satu sudut hutan yang berada di perbatasan Fugai dan Yamazaki (distrik ke-80, Rukongai Timur). Mustahil ia melibatkan Yuuichi dalam pertempuran dengan komandan Onmitsukidou, jadi ia menurunkannya di tempat ini.

"Kau tetap di sini," ujar Toushiro. Ia mengelus rambut ikal coklat anak itu, lalu berjongkok di depannya sambil memegang kedua pundak Yuuichi. Ia meneruskan, "Jangan khawatir. Aku janji ini tidak akan lama. Tidak sampai satu jam, kok," katanya, setengah berkelakar sambil nyengir, setidaknya untuk meluruhkan mimik takut bocah itu.

Kasihan, usahanya itu tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Baiklah, setengah jam saja," tapi ia tidak menyerah. "Ah, tidak. Lima belas menit. Cuma lima belas menit."

Sekadar info, menurut catatan yang ketepatannya tidak diragukan lagi, kapten termuda ini tidak punya bakat menghibur anak kecil.

Dihelanya napas pelan, Toushiro tampak putus asa. Upayanya sama sekali tidak melelehkan raut resah si bocah.

"Aku tidak peduli Onii-chan lama atau sebentar, asalkan Onii-chan tidak terluka," kata Yuuichi.

Sebelah alis tipisnya tertarik ke atas, Toushiro tidak paham.

"Kalau Onii-chan terluka," lanjut Yuuichi meskipun ia tidak tahu kalau diamnya Toushiro karena kapten itu tidak mengerti, "bisa-bisa Rukia-neechan menangis."

Tidak aneh jika Toushiro melongo heran, "Hah?" Seingatnya, satu-satunya kondisi ia melihat perempuan itu menitikkan air mata adalah ketika bermimpi di Sabitsura, dan itu bukan karena dirinya.

Namun, yang menyebabkan Yuuichi berkata begitu berdasar pada penglihatan si bocah dengan peristiwa di Zaraki, ketika begitu khawatirnya Rukia melihat Toushiro diserang tanpa belas kasih. Di pikiran polos si bocah, Rukia ketika itu hampir menangis.

Toushiro masih tidak paham, tapi ia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan terluka supaya dia tidak menangis."

Yuuichi menanggapinya dengan cengiran.

Toushiro berdiri sebelum menoleh pada dua ekor babi hutan, yang entah kenapa hewan itu bisa mengikutinya sampai ke sini setelah insiden ledakan kelinci. "Kalian berdua, jaga Yuuichi," pesannya, yang ia juga tidak tahu mengapa mengatakan itu seolah ia bisa berbahasa hewan.

Conny dan Ronny mendengus, mungkin artinya: _Serahkan pada kami_.

Toushiro mundur beberapa langkah. Sebagai amannya, ia akan menggunakan, "Bakudou no Nana jyuu San, Tozansho!" Pelindung piramida terbalik mengurung Yuuichi, bersama Ronny dan Conny.

Jika pertempuran kali ini berjalan sama sengitnya dengan pertempuran di Sunpu, waswasnyaYuuichi dalam bahaya. Dilindungi Bakudou _level_ tinggi, berharap bocah itu akan baik-baik saja, dan Toushiro bisa tanpa sungkan mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya tanpa melukai siapapun.

Sebelum berlekas meninggalkan bocah itu, Toushiro tersenyum.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dirinya, Rukia, Ganju, dan juga Seizo.

Iya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Darah dari sabitan Wabisuke di lengan kiri Rukia mengalir deras menuruni jari-jarinya. Tak pelak ikut merembesi jalur yang dilaluinya untuk kembali menjauh dari Kira. Hilangnya kans mengalahkan letnan pirang itu tidak membuatnya putus harapan. Ia hanya perlu memikirkan ide berikutnya. Tapi sebelum itu, ia butuh waktu untuk mengatur napas yang kian memutus. Dan ketika bola mata ungunya menangkap gubuk reyot beratap setengah di tengah hutan, ia memutuskan beristirahat di sana.

Di salah satu dinding berlubang yang nyaris rubuh, disandarkan tubuhnya dan duduk di tanah berdebu sambil kedua kaki diselonjorkan. Sode no Shirayuki yang telah kembali dalam bentuk _katana_ disarungkan, lalu diletakkan di sampingnya. Begitu ia menyandarkan kepala penuh pada dinding, rak yang berjarak se-meter di atasnya berderak.

Mata Rukia membesar.

Oh, tidak.

Tak sempat menghindar, rak itu menimpa tubuh kecilnya. Untunglah si rak sudah lapuk, jadi rasanya ditimpa rak yang ukurannya lumayan besar tidaklah sesakit yang dikira. Tapi tetap saja ia mengeluh sakit. Bukan karena raknya, namun isinya.

Isi rak?—membuat raut wajah Rukia berubah drastis.

Lalu, di tempat lain ...

Di salah satu dahan pohon, Kira berjongkok menekuri beberapa tetes darah. Belum kering. Heh, perempuan itu sungguh tak pintar melarikan diri, meninggalkan jejak darah. Karena hal itu, si pirang tidak memakan waktu cukup lama untuk menemukan Rukia, yang kini diyakininya sedang beristirahat di dalam gubuk di bawahnya.

Dan seolah tak ingin bermain lagi, Kira berseru, "Hadou no Go jyuu Hachi, Tenran!" Angin topan menghantam gubuk: menghempas dinding, atap, dan tentu saja beserta barang-barang di dalamnya. Menyapu bersih semuanya, kecuali satu: perempuan yang diincarnya, yang sedang menekuk lutut, mempertahankan diri dengan menjadikan _katana_-nya (tertancap di tanah) sebagai pegangannya.

Begitu efek _Tenran_ memupus, Kira langsung menyerang. Tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi. Rukia pun serta merta menarik Sode no Shirayuki yang melesak di tanah. Ketika Kira hanya berjarak setengah meter, siap menebasnya dengan Wabisuke dalam bentuk _katana_; Rukia melafal, "Bakudou no Nii jyuu Ichi, Sekienton!"

Uh~ mengejutkan! Bakudou andalan Oomaeda tanpa pikir panjang digunakan gadis itu. Ini membuat anggapan Kira kalau gaya bertarungnya tak beda dengan Onmitsukidou kian menguat.

Tampaknya Rukia sudah buntu otak menghadapi si pirang.

Kira yang menghindar dengan Shunpo, mendarat di dahan pohon terdekat, memandang Rukia yang lagi-lagi menjauh. "Melarikan diri lagi. Perempuan itu sudah putus asa, sepertinya," gumam Kira, sebelum mengejar si pelanggar hukum dengan Shunpo semaksimal mungkin.

Kali ini perempuan itu tidak akan lepas.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melarikan diri, Kuchiki-san? Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Lantaran Shunpo si letnan melebihi si pembangkang—_Trang!_—ia bisa menggapainya, dan berakhir dengan kedua pedang yang bersinggungan.

Mimik lega tampak di wajah Rukia, setidaknya Kira tidak mengeluarkan Shikai, tapi pendapat itu sirna ketika letnan divisi ke-3 memanggil, "Wabisuke!"

_Gawat!_

Pedangnya menyentuh Wabisuke.

"Aku tidak tahu kau dapat informasi dari mana tentang kemampuan Wabisuke. Entah itu dari Abarai-kun atau Rangiku-san. Tapi sekarang, kau sudah tidak bisa menggunakan Zanpakutou-mu." Tanpa menunggu lama, Wabisuke menebas _katana_ si Kuchiki dua kali. Tidak, tiga kali. Lima kali. Tujuh kali. Sepuluh kali?

_Sial!_

Sampai lima belas kali.

"Aaah!" Rukia memekik ketika ujung pedangnya melesak ke dalam batang pohon. Tubuhnya terpaksa membungkuk, seakan mengangkat sekarung batu. Bukan main, beratnya. Ia merintih sakit ketika Kira menendang keras perutnya hingga tubuh terpelanting ke belakang, menubruk batang pohon sebelum tubuh yang hanya seberat 33 kilo itu jatuh berdebam ke bawah sana.

Kira meraih pedang Rukia yang masih tertancap di dahan pohon. Menghilangkan efek berat Wabisuke sebelum ia menyisipkan Zanpakutou bertipe es itu ke sarung Zanpakutou-nya. Menahan senjata musuhsama dengan rampasan senjata dalam perang. Prajurit tanpa senjata, sama saja dengan kalah—atau mati.

"Kau kalah, Kuchiki-san," kata Kira begitu ia turun. Lalu menghampiri si pembangkang, yang hanya mampu menekuk lutut. Rukia tanpa daya, bahkan untuk berdiri. "Jika kau menyerah, aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

Sebutir keringat mengalir di pelipis Rukia.

Kalau seperti ini ... kalau seperti ini ...

Lima jarinya mencengkeram gundukan tanah, dan seolah Rukia benar-benar sudah tanpa harapan, ia menyiramkannya ke arah mata Kira sebagai pengalih perhatian. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya, Rukia kembali menghindar.

"Hah, dia benar-benar putus asa," opini si pirang sambil menyeka debu di sekujur wajah. Pasalnya seolah benar-benar kelinglungan, perempuan itu bergerak ke tempat semula. Kalau tidak salah, posisi gubuk yang disapu bersih oleh _Tenran_.

Kira kembali mengejar. Tenaga adik kapten divisi ke-6 tampak telah terkuras habis. Shunpo si Kuchiki tidak secepat tadi, dan sewaktu Kira menembakkan, "Shakkahou!" Dengan mudahnya, bola api menumbangkan si gadis bangsawanhingga si korban tersungkur lemah.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ada niat untuk membunuhmu, tapi jika begini terus, tidak ada pilihan lain."

Rukia terdiam. Tak ada bantahan atau anggukan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tanah. Dan jika tanah itu disiramkan lagi ke wajah pemuda di belakangnya, Kira tanpa sungkan akan menembakkan Byakurai ke kepalanya.

Kira memang tak punya opsi lain. Harus membunuh Rukia sebelum gadis itu kembali menantangnya. Meskipun menghabisi seorang perempuan bukanlah hobinya, apalagi seorang gadis dari kalangan bangsawan, namun ... apa boleh buat. Entah apa akibatnya setelah ini, tapi tugas tetaplah tugas. Prajurit seperti dirinya tak punya hak untuk membantah. Tak punya hak untuk mementingkan rasa kasihan di atas perintah.

Rasa kasihan sudah dibuangnya jauh-jauh ketika memutuskan menerima posisi letnan divisi ke-3. Divisi yang berlambang bunga _Marigold_. Keputusasaan.

"Maaf, Kuchiki-san."

Wabisuke telah kembali dalam bentuk _katana_. Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sang Zanpakutou, bersiap memotong leher si gadis bangsawan.

Keadaan tertelungkup; tidak berkutik, Rukia menjadi mangsa empuk—

"Saya yang seharusnya minta maaf."

—setidaknya sampai timpalan sahutan lantang maaf mengudara.

"Apa?"

Ketika itulah, Rukia berbalik. Begitu punggung bertemu tanah, dengan cepatnya kaki berbalutkan _zori _menendang perut si pirang. Dan secepat kilat, tangan yang mencengkeram tanah menarik ... Sode no Shirayuki? Ya. Kalian tidak salah baca. Itu si Zanpakutou terindah yang telah berada dalam bentuk Shikai.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!"

Kira yang masih belum paham apa yang terjadi, kini tidak berkutik. _Hakuren_ kali ini benar-benar mengunci pergerakannya. Dari leher hingga ujung kaki membeku, menyatu bersama batang pohon. Yang bebas hanyalah tangan kanan yang memegang Zanpakutou; dan tentu saja kepala, yang masih diizinkan untuk bernapas.

"Tu-tunggu ... tunggu dulu. Itu ...? Bukankah Zanpakutou-mu ...?"

Kira menengok ke arah sarungnya. Ya. Gagang Sode no Shirayuki masih di sana. Berarti Zanpakutou si Kuchiki masih ada di tangannya. Jadi ... yang di tangan si gadis itu ... apa?

Jangan bilang Sode no Shirayuki ada dua?

Rukia berdiri tegap. Sungguh berbeda dengan Rukia beberapa waktu lalu, yang tampak seperti sosok yang butuh dikasihani. Ia tersenyum seolah tahu segalanya. "Sode no Shirayuki hanya ada satu, Kira-fukutaichou," katanya, bisa membaca pikiran si pirang.

"Lalu ...?" Otak encer Kira mulai bekerja, dan tak lama matanya membesar. "Mustahil ..."

"Sepertinya Anda mulai mengerti. _Katana _yang ada di tangan Anda bukan Sode no Shirayuki. Hanya _katana_ biasa."

"Tapi ... bagaimana bisa ...?"

"Jika Anda mengizinkan, saya akan memberitahu," Rukia mulai menerangkan. "Anda pasti tahu kalau Fugai bukan hanya dikenal provinsi penghasil sake, tapi provinsi ini juga dikenal sebagai provinsi pemberontak."

Kira ingat itu. Di buku akademi tertulis: sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu (beberapa tahun sebelum merebaknya isu penelitian Hollow oleh Aizen), terjadi pemberontakan besar-besaran di Rukongai. Dan dalang pemberontakan tersebut adalah orang-orang dari provinsi ini.

"Sisa pemberontakan mereka masih ada di sini, dan salah satunya adalah gubuk yang Anda hancurkan tadi dengan Tenran."

Kira kembali memutar otak. Pemberontakan? Berarti berhubungan dengan ...

"Kau mau bilang gubuk tadi bukan gubuk biasa?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Iya, bukan gubuk biasa. Tapi markas pasukan pemberontak Fugai, dan juga berfungsi sebagai—"

"—gudang senjata."

Tebakan yang tepat.

"Benar sekali. Anda bisa menemukan tombak, belati, pisau, _tantou_, _wakizashi_, _kodachi_, dan tentu saja," Rukia sengaja menjeda beberapa saat, sebelum melanjut, "_katana_."

Ingat lagi ketika Rukia ditimpa rak, dan rak itu ternyata berisi senjata-senjata tersebut.

"Jadi kau memanfaatkan waktu sebelum aku tiba di sini untuk mengubah Zanpakutou-mu dalam bentuk Shikai, lalu menguburnya di dalam tanah. Kau mengambil salah satu _katana_ dan menggunakannya seolah _katana_ itu adalah Sode no Shirayuki. Kau berpura-pura terdesak agar aku tidak curiga, dan kembali ke sini untuk mengambil Sode no Shirayuki yang asli, dan memberiku serangan terakhir," Kira berhenti.

"Seperti yang diduga, Anda hebat sekali."

"Tidak. Aku tidak pantas dipuji hebat. Yang pantas adalah kau. Sungguh sandiwara yang hebat, Kuchiki-san."

Entah mengapa Rukia merasa itu bukan pujian, tapi ejekan.

"Saya tahu, Anda pasti menganggap ini adalah cara busuk. Tapi, saya tidak peduli. Bukankah di akademi kita diajarkan bahwa inti pertarungan hanya berkisar pada 'Bagaimana kau mengelabui musuh'?"

Ah, Kira ingat ketika Oonabara-sensei melantangkan kalimat itu di depan para murid baru.

___"Jangan hanya mengandalkan kekuatanmu saja saat kalian bertarung. Otak pun perlu. Pertarungan sebenarnya hanya berpusat bagaimana kalian menipu lawan."_

Kira bungkam, tak mau berkomentar, tapi bukan berarti ia menyerah.

"_Omote o_—"

"Byakurai!"

Petir biru memutuskan prosesi pemanggilan Wabisuke, bersama dengan _katana _yang terlepas dari genggaman si pemilik.

"Anda masih belum mengerti, tampaknya."

"Kau ..."

"Kalau begini, apa boleh buat."

Rukia mengucapkan mantra sambil melakukan segel pelepasan dengan dua jari terkatup.

"_Engkau yang menyandang nama seorang manusia, mengenakan topeng dari daging dan darah, terbang dengan 10.000 kepakan sayap. Dengan derap kereta kuda dan putaran roda, menyebarlah cahaya ke dalam enam jeruji_."

Kemudian melanjut, "Bakudou no Roku jyuu Ichi, Rikujoukourou!"

Bakudou 61 mengambil alih tugas bekuan es_ Hakuren_. Kira terikat dengan enam jeruji cahaya keemasan. Rukia mengambil tindakan itu karena tahu kuatnya Rikujoukorou dua kali lipat dibanding _Hakuren_.

Setelah itu, ia meraih Zanpakutou Kira, dan mengikatnya di batang pohon yang bermeter-meter jauhnya dari si pemilik.

"Pintar sekali, Kuchiki-san."

"Maaf. Tapi ada seseorang yang menunggu saya."

"_Kali ini aku yang akan menunggumu."_

"Saya tidak mau membuatnya menunggu lama."

Kira tidak bilang apa-apa lagi. Di pertarungan pertama mereka, ia harus mengakui kekalahannya, dan wajib pula mengakui kemenangan perempuan ini.

Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia Kuchiki telah mengalahkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Soifon kontan berbalik begitu dirasanya orang yang ditunggu telah tiba.

"Apa kau tersesat, Toushiro Hitsugaya? Atau apa kau takut?" tanyanya. Ia sangat tidak suka dibuat menunggu.

"Tidak kedua-duanya," jawab Toushiro.

Lalu Soifon menyadari ketidakberadaan si bocah yang hampir dibunuhnya tadi. "Keputusan yang sangat bagus kau mengamankan anak itu. Aku harap kau mengamankannya di tempat yang jauh, karena jika tidak—dia bisa terbunuh."

Toushiro hanya merespons, "Cerewet." Lalu lantas menarik Hyourinmaru dari punggungnya. "Ayo kita selesaikan ini cepat. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Ada banyak orang yang menungguku."

Soifon mengerutkan kening. Tidak sempat berkata apa-apa, kapten divisi ke-10 langsung berseru:

"Bankai!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Toushiro memulai pertempuran.

Memang banyak orang yang menanti dan membutuhkannya. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menikmati pertarungan. Ia akan mengakhiri ini secepatnya. Kalau bisa, sesuai janjinya pada Yuuichi.

Lima belas menit.

Toushiro akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu seperempat jam.

.

Pertikaian si kapten jenius dan sang ahli Hakuda bagian kedua, dimulai detik ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**[1] **_"... __inti pertarungan hanya berkisar: Bagaimana kau mengelabui musuh?"_ (kalimat Rukia ini saya ambil dari buku 'The Swordless Samurai' oleh Kitami Masao. Ga sama persis sih. Nama-nama distrik: Omi, Mino, Sunpu, dll, saya juga ambil dari buku ini.)

[2] Ide pertarungan Rukia vs. Kira terinspirasi dari anime 'The Law of Ueki'

**A/N :** Saya ga akan komen panjang. Chapter depan, lagi-lagi pertarungan. Uneg-uneg? Pertanyaan? Kritik? Saran? Jangan sungkan-sungkan sampaikan di kotak review. **Sampai jumpa lagi** di chapter selanjutnya, ya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**16 November**** 2012**


	21. Chapter 21

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**anna chan—**wah seneng, chapter kemarin dapet respon positif. Hahaha, iya chapter19 tuh loncat-loncat kayak kanguru(?)/ Oh, mungkin chapter ini kembali njelimet, Anna-chan. Kembali bikin kepala pening(?) hehehe/ Oh, iya, saya juga pernah baca kok di situs mana (gak ingat juga) kalau lambang divisi ke-3 itu bunga krisan. Tapi setelah saya nanya-nanya dan nyari-nyari lagi, ternyata yang krisan itu lambang divisi pertama, lalu divisi 3 bunga marigold. Anna-chan bisa cek di link ini kok: www. bleach. wikia. com (hilangin spasinya).

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Azalea Yukiko | __Nuha-Hikari7 | ai-haibara777 | Yukizawa Aiko Michinobe | Kazuko Nozomi | CahDero | __Kujo Kasuza Pha__n__tomhive__ | Ashrey | noviaellen | Fabri KuroShirou01_

.

**Selamat Membaca!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushiro Hitsugay****a**

**Rukia Kuchik****i**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

**Seizo Harugasaki**

.

**Warning :****  
****Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo (berseliweran kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain.**

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

**Peringatan Khusus :**  
_Lagi-lagi chapter ini __**Full Action**__, tanpa ada scene HitsuRuki, sedikit pun._

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**East Rukongai Arc**

.

**#**** 6**** #**

** 900 SEKON  
**

**Pertaruhan Sang Penakluk Langit. Demi Seuntai Janji**

.

.

.

Bernaung di bawah kuasa langit biru, bertumpu di atas tolakan udara dingin yang membeku. Toushiro Hitsugaya berdiri tegap dengan kepakan sepasang sayap besar di punggung dan Hyourinmaru di genggaman tangan kanannya. Singkat cerita, ia berada dalam mode Bankai. Yang berjarak sepuluh langkah di hadapannya, komandan Onmitsukidou yang berair muka tenang (jika dilihat dari jauh), dilihat lebih dekat, gurat-gurat wajah menegang dengan sepasang mata tajam yang menyipit.

Perempuan itu tak tahu kalau yang laki-laki yang berjuluk kapten jenius ini, bukanlah laki-laki yang sama ketika bertarung di bukit Sunpu. Toushiro tidak akan meragu seperti saat itu. Karena di detik ini, tepat di relung hatinya, bergejolak dan bergolak lebih banyak harapan, kepercayaan, dan janji. Seuntai janji pada keempat rekannya. Pertama, janji pada si Shiba untuk bersama-sama melanjutkan misi ini hingga selesai; kedua, janji pada Seizo bahwa ia akan kembali dan tidak akan membiarkan pria itu mati; ketiga, janji pada Yuuichi kalau ia takkan terluka, ia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini; keempat, janji pada perempuan itu untuk menunggunya.

Terakhir sekaligus yang terpenting: janji pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Dan setidaknya sebelum misi ini berakhir, aku ... ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya."_

Ia tidak main-main mengatakan itu. Ia serius. Oleh karenanya, ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu di pertempuran ini. Lebih menyenangkan bersama perempuan itu. Iya, tidak? Bukankah tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan ketika kau menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang yang kau sayangi? Toushiro pun tak beda.

Dan jika memungkinkan, ia akan menyelesaikannya seperti janji yang sesumbar pada Yuuichi.

15 menit—atau 900 detik.

Lebih cepat akan selalu lebih baik.

"'Tidak punya banyak waktu, banyak orang yang menungguku'," Soifon mengulang kalimat Toushiro dengan gerut wajah memuakkan. "Kau serius, Toushiro Hitsugaya? Heh, aku tidak percaya kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar dari—"

"—dari mulutku? Jadi perlu kuulangi agar kau percaya?"

Cepat. Shunpo yang begitu cepat. Soifon bahkan tak sempat berkedip ketika suara dingin itu menyambangi telinganya dari arah belakang.

_Trang!_

Tapi, jangan memanggilnya komandan Onmitsukidou jika ia tak bisa berbalik gesit dan menampik serangan Hyourinmaru, tapi jangan pula memanggil Toushiro si pemilik Zanpakutou tipe es kalau ia tak serta merta memberi Soifon serangan hempasan es.

Sepasang kaki mundur sambil mengontrol napas yang tersengal. Tak peduli lagi dengan serpihan es yang bertaburan di _haori _dan lengan kiri _shihakusou_-nya, Soifon memanggil, "_Jinteki Shakusetsu_, Suzumebachi!"

Namun, sedetik kemudian atau baru tiga detik berselang dari serangan pertama, Toushiro kembali menerjangnya. Lagi, arah serang dari belakang. Sayang, si poni rata tidak terjebak pada serangan sama. Suzumebachi di pergelangan tangan Soifon berjibaku dengan mata pisau Hyourinmaru. Tak ada yang mau mengalah, Toushiro akhinya melompat mundur. Pikir Soifon, inilah kesempatan memberi laki-laki itu serangan balasan, tapi lagi-lagi ia kalah cepat. Toushiro memutar Hyourinmaru dalam arah horisontal sambil melantangkan:

"Hyouryuu Senbi!"

Hempasan es bulan sabit melibas Soifon dan membekukannya, andaikan ia tak ber-_shunpo_. Ia mengelak dengan menjauh, hanya saja tindakan itu tidak cukup meruntuhkan serangan Hyouryuu Senbi.

"Zekku!"

Komando Toushiro membuat Hyouryuu Senbi bak ular bayangan yang akan mengikuti mangsanya ke mana pun ia pergi. Menyusur macam tombak tajam menembus pepohonan, membelah hutan; ke mana pun Soifon lari, salah satu teknik Hyourinmaru itu akan mengikutinya. Si rambut kepang tidak buntu otak. Ketika di hadapannya menghadang batang pohon raksasa, alih-alih menghindar, batang pohon dijadikan tolakan kedua kakinya dan melesak bagai torpedo menyongsong Hyouryuu Senbi. Seolah telah siap mati, ia penuh nyali berhadapan langsung dengan si tombak tajam. Oh, ralat. Ia melaluinya dengan selisih jarak dua puluh senti dari daerah sekitar dada dan perut. Yang dituju bukan si Hyouryuu Senbi, tapi pengendalinya.

Kapten divisi ke-10.

Cerdas sekali.

Sepasang iris _turquoise _membulat. Suka atau tidak suka, Toushiro menghentikan serangan itu kecuali ia bodoh, ingin dihantam oleh serangan sendiri. Soifon yang telah mengira, ber-_shunpo_ tepat di depannya. Menggerakkan satu jari pun tak sempat, kurang dari se-detik Suzumebachi menohok bagian depan pundak kanan si pemuda _spiky_.

Lambang kematian, Houmonka, kini tersemat di sana.

"Kau tamat, Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Tamat? Ingat kembali bahwa pertarungan pertama mereka di Sunpu, Soifon berhasil menyematkan dua Houmonka di tubuh Toushiro. Pangkal lengan adalah salah satu tempatnya. Lalu yang kedua?

Bagian depan pundak kanannya.

Toushiro telah terkena Houmonka dua kali di tempat yang sama.

Ia benar-benar sudah tamat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepercayaan diri tidaklah cukup untuk mengalahkan musuh, yang jelas-jelas kekuatannya jauh di atasnya. Seizo tahu betul hal itu. Tahu betul bahwa ia takkan menang melawan pasukan Onmitsukidou berjumlah ratusan, sekeras apa pun ia berusaha; tahu betul bahwa mengeluarkan teknik berpedang terbaiknya pun takkan cukup menumbangkan mereka; tahu betul bahwa ini akan menjadi pertempuran terakhirnya.

Sudah sedari awal, ia tahu itu semua.

Maka sedari awal pula, ia tak berharap sama sekali turunnya keajaiban dari langit. Keajaiban bahwa langit akan mengasihani dan memberinya Reiryoku.

Sama sekali tidak.

Sehingga sedari awal juga, ia sudah siap mati. Acungan jempol pada kapten divisi ke-10 bukanlah jaminan ia akan memegang janji. Hanya sekadar lambang permohonan agar kapten itu mengizinkannya bertempur. Memercayainya. Puluhan tahun tidak menginjakkan kaki di medan pertempuran sejak kehilangan kekuatan Shinigami adalah waktu yang sudah cukup untuk memendam hasrat bertempur yang mulai menyesakkan dada.

Dan hari ini adalah pembebasan. Ia tak mau menahan diri. Ia meluapkan semua yang ia punya. Meski tahu akan kalah, meski tahu bahwa pada akhirnya semuanya akan sia-sia; ia tak mundur.

Bahkan ketika detik ini, ia hanya mampu menekuk satu lutut sebagai topangan untuk berdiri, darah bercucuran dari kedua pelipis, daging yang terkoyak di lengan kekarnya; ia tak ada niat untuk mundur.

Dan tak ada pula rasa sesal. Sebersit pun.

Seizo berupaya bangkit seutuhnya, mengangkat kedua _wakizashi_ yang hanya sisa setengah badan pedang. Ia bak mayat hidup. Hanya keteguhan hati sebagai petarung yang membuatnya terus berdiri.

"Ke-kenapa—kalian diam saja? Ayo ki-kita lanjutkan."

"Orang ini keras kepala sekali," pria yang berkata demikian menghantam tengkuk Seizo dengan gagang pedang. Yang tak pelak membuat pria Kusajishi itu tersungkur bersama dengan satu _wakizashi _yang terlepas dari genggaman ketika si pria Onmisukidou menginjak kelima jarinya.

"Hentikan!" seorang wanita bersuara.

"Untuk apa dihentikan? Sampah seperti ini seharusnya lenyap saja. Orang lemah tidak punya tempat di dunia ini." Pria itu semestinya tak berkata sekejam itu sambil mengayunkan _katana_ ke kepala Seizo karena tangannya yang bebas langsung saja dipuntir keras ke belakang oleh si wanita hingga ia merintih sakit. Lehernya pun ikut dibekuk.

"Kalau kubilang hentikan, ya hentikan. Kau tidak dengar, ya? Aku ketua tim di sini. Jika kau berani membantahku, kau akan pulang ke Seireitei tanpa kepala. Mengerti?" Andai pria itu tak sesegera mengangguk, mungkin kepalanya akan serta merta dipatahkan.

Didorongnya pria itu, dan nyaris terjungkal sebelum terdengar gumaman cercaan. "Cih! Dasar perempuan! Kenapa Komandan Soifon memilih perempuan sebagai ketua?"

Beruntunglah pria itu; meski si ketua mendengarnya, ia tak acuh dengan lebih memilih berjongkok di depan Seizo. "Orang ini sangat kuat."

"Apanya yang kuat?" sahutan heran terdengar dari gadis muda yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Dia hanya _konpaku_, bukan Shinigami. Sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan. Dia lemah," gadis muda itu tak sungkan menyuarakan pendapatnya pada senior yang begitu disegani di Onmitsukidou.

"Karena itulah, aku bilang dia kuat. Pemandangan yang biasa jika orang yang memiliki kekuatan berdiri dengan berani di tengah pertarungan. Tapi," percayalah, di balik masker hitamnya, ketua itu tersenyum, "bukan hal yang biasa ketika orang tanpa kekuatan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kalau menurutku, pria ini cuma sok berani—atau kasarnya, dia bodoh. Sudah tahu tidak punya kekuatan, tapi masih saja keras kepala."

Lagi-lagi, si ketua tersenyum, "Pria ini memang tidak punya kekuatan, tidak punya Reiryoku. Tapi pria ini memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki semua petarung. Keteguhan hati yang sangat kuat."

"Keteguhan hati?"

Gadis muda itu masih dinaungi keheranan ketika daratan mendadak bergetar hebat. Gempa bumi? Berita baru bahwa Provinsi Yamazaki diterpa bencana alam gempa, dan opini itu cuma bertahan selama lima detik ketika debu membumbung ke langit, dan tertampak tak jauh dari sana geng penunggang hewan bercula satu. Geng badak. Di saat yang sama, bola baja hitam dari langit membombardir pasukan.

"Halo, Tuan dan Nyonya! Ayo kita mulai pestanya! Aku, Daruku, sudah tidak sabar mengajak kalian bermain!"

Doll bernama Daruku melesakkan rentetan bola baja hitam. Jangan pikir ukurannya sebesar bola tenis meja. Bola voli. Bayangkan bagaimana kocar-kacirnya pasukan Onmitsukidou untuk menghindar. Malang tak dapat ditolak, tak semua pasukan mampu mengelak. Setengahnya, mau tak mau harus menjadi korban.

Si pemilik Doll, Koga, menghampiri Seizo dan menyerahkannya pada Katsumoto begitu pria jambul bersama geng badaknya tiba di lokasi. Berpesan kalau pasukan Onmitsukidou biarkan Koga yang mengatasi, Katsumoto membawa Seizo menjauh. Setidaknya mantan Shinigami itu perlu pertolongan pertama. Deru napas orang yang telah dianggap Katsumoto sebagai pahlawannya kian memupus.

Orang ini tak boleh mati. Tak boleh.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya Soifon yang tahu kalau dirinya agak ragu ketika kembali disodori tugas menangkap Toushiro Hitsugaya dan Rukia Kuchiki. Bagaimana tidak? Kurang dari dua minggu yang lalu, ia diberi misi yang serupa. Sepenuh hati dijalankan meskipun hasilnya tidak begitu memuaskan. Kapten divisi ke-10 lepas dari cengkeraman, tapi setidaknya bawahan divisi ke-13 telah jatuh di tangan mereka. Begitulah pikirnya ketika Oomaeda bilang kalau perempuan itu dibawa pergi oleh Byakuya Kuchiki.

Tapi apa yang didapatkan beberapa hari kemudian setelah itu, ketika menyuruh Oomaeda ke divisi 6 untuk meminta pengalihan penahanan Rukia Kuchiki ke Onmitsukidou. Kenyataannya, dari awal gadis bangsawan itu tidak dibawa pulang ke Seireitei. Jadi apa yang dilakukan Byakuya Kuchiki ke Sunpu? Bukan menangkap adiknya?

Tidak terima pembangkangan kapten divisi ke-6, Soifon melaporkan pada Soutaichou agar ketua klan Kuchiki itu diberi hukuman setimpalnya. Tapi tanggapan yang menyambutnya di divisi pertama adalah si kakek yang tidak menggubris. Punggung renta itu memunggunginya dan menyuruhnya pergi ketika ia melaporkan segalanya. Apa maksudnya ini? Menyuruhnya menangkap kedua orang itu, tapi ketika ia gagal total, si tua bangka tidak bilang apa-apa.

Soutaichou kalem-kalem saja.

Soifon tidak habis pikir, apa yang direncanakan komandan kapten. Berada di pihak mana sebenarnya si kakek itu? Di pihak—ingin menangkap kedua orang itu atau tidak?

Adanya keraguan dari awal, membuat Soifon bereaksi lambat saat kapten divisi ke-10 menyerangnya bertubi-tubi sejak detik pertama pertarungan.

Dan ketika Toushiro Hitsugaya lengah, Soifon tidak berpikir jauh saat menggunakan Suzumebachi. Sedikit sesal bahwa ia telah mengenyahkan kapten berbakat itu. Tapi, mau apa lagi. Sudah terlanjur. Sekarang, satu-satunya yang perlu dikhawatirkan adalah Batalion 13 harus kembali kehilangan salah satu kapten. Ia pun harus mempersiapkan seribu alasan, karena sepulangnya dari sini, ia akan disambut tumpukan ceramah dan keluhan habis-habisan dari Shinigami lainnya.

Dan percayalah, baru lima detik berselang setelah opini tersebut, kapten berambut kepang itu terusik oleh sesuatu. Ada yang ganjil. Ia yang paling tahu bahwa kemampuan khusus Suzumebachi semestinya menghilang bersama dengan tubuh mangsanya. Tak bersisa. Tapi di bawah sana, tubuh Toushiro Hitsugaya teronggok begitu saja.

Ketika otak cerdas sang komandan meraih kesimpulan yang masuk akal, tajamnya pedang telah mengancam nyawanya dari belakang. Bersama dengan sahutan:

"Kau lengah, Soifon."

Keraguan memang selalu mendatangkan malapetaka. Lihatlah Soifon yang mati kutu. Tak sempat menghindar atau bahkan berbalik; secepat kedipan mata, Toushiro telah menikam perutnya.

"Engh!" Soifon merintih sakit. "Kau ... Suzumebachi ...?"

Setidaknya Toushiro tidak mau perempuan ini mati penasaran, jadi ia memberitahu, "Zanghyou Ninghyou. Boneka es. Teknik itu hanya bisa kugunakan sekali. Karena itu, aku menunggu kau mengeluarkan kemampuan Suzumebachi."

Di sisa kekuatan, Soifon menengok ke bawah. Di sana terdapat bongkahan es sebesar batu gunung, yang beberapa detik lalu dipikirnya adalah tubuh kapten divisi ke-10. Tipuan, ternyata.

"Satu kerugianku di pertempuran kali ini adalah kau berhasil memberiku dua lambang Houmonka di pertarungan sebelumnya. Itu sama saja daya hidupku telah berkurang setengahnya. Tapi aku lega, aku menggunakan Zanghyou Ninghyou di saat yang tepat."

Keberhasilan taktik si kapten ini tak lepas dari bantuan Ran'Tao dan Seizo. Lambang kematian Houmonka yang tersemat di dua tempat: di pangkal lengan kanan dan bagian depan pundaknya, bukanlah sekadar lukisan. Racun Suzumebachi ikut menyertainya. Ran'Tao yang tahu itu, menetralisirnya sehingga tubuh si kapten _spiky_ masih segar-bugar sampai sekarang, tapi ia diwanti-wanti kalau racun Houmonka akan kembali aktif dan membunuhnya ketika Soifon menyarangkan serangan kedua di titik yang sama.

Lalu Seizo. Pria itu memberi Toushiro cawan berisi cairan kental berwarna agak kecoklatan, setelah ia curhat tentang uneg-unegnya kalau ia tidak ingin gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki sampai melihat kedua lambang ini. Bisa-bisa, ia diberondong berbagai pertanyaan, dan yang paling penting: ia tak mau melihat raut cemas di wajah perempuan itu. Jadi Seizo menyuruh si kapten melumuri cairan, yang entah apa namanya ke tubuhnya untuk menyamarkan. Dan tak terduga, berhasil. Buktinya, Rukia tidak bertanya apa-apa ketika ia dipergoki telanjang—telanjang dada maksudnya, ketika insiden menghilangnya Yuuichi.

"Kau kalah, Soifon."

Si empunya nama memejamkan mata. Mengakui, mungkin. Mengakui kemenangan si kapten jenius. Yah, mengakui dengan tarikan bibir ke atas, dan membentuk seulas ... seringai?

"Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan"—dua manik hijau Toushiro membulat—"Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Tak perlu waktu dua detik untuk kapten berjuluk "Prodigy" itu menyadari kalau yang tersangkut di _katana_-nya hanya sehelai _haori_ berlambang angka 2. Nihil si pemilik _haori_. Ia berbalik, dan mendapati Soifon yang tersengal-sengal sambil memegang perut. Hyourinmaru berhasil melukainya.

"Shunpo Onmitsu, teknik ke-3 Shihou," Toushiro memberitahu, "Utsusemi."

Soifon masih sempat mendengus remeh sebelum menimpali, "Heh, kau tahu banyak, ternyata."

Balas Toushiro, "Kau pikir aku siapa," sambil bernada menantang. "Aku memang bukan Onmitsukidou, tapi pengetahuan tentang teknik shunpo tidak kalah dari kalian."

Soifon tahu itu. Mengajak kapten jenius itu berbincang sejenak, sebetulnya untuk memberinya waktu mengontrol napas sambil menyusun strategi berikutnya. Karena keraguan, kini ia berada dalam posisi terdesak. Kecepatan _shunpo_-nya kalah satu ketukan.

Dan ia pun kembali kalah dalam melayangkan serangan kejutan.

Puluhan pilar es mendadak mengepung di semua sisi. Soifon terjebak. Dengan berbekal luka di perutnya, mencoba ber-_shunpo_ keluar dari kurungan bukanlah ide yang bagus. Sia-sia saja.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi kuselesaikan sekarang, Soifon!" Di detik berikutnya, Toushiro berseru, "Sennen Hyourou!" Diputarnya Hyourinmaru 90 derajat. Puluhan pilar berputar kian cepat. Soifon tampak tak berkutik. Berdecak kesal adalah pemandangan terakhir kapten divisi ke-2 ketika puluhan menara merapat dan menyatu sambil menyergap dan melumatkan tubuh kecilnya.

Desau napas Toushiro yang terengah-engah menjadi satu-satunya yang mengisi kesenyapan. Mengeluarkan Sennen Hyourou tak semudah kelihatannya. Setidaknya, hasilnya setimpal. Pertempuran berakhir dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Lima menit lebih cepat dari janjinya pada Yuuichi.

Namun lagi-lagi, selebrasi kemenangan harus tertunda ketika suara derak es menyambangi pendengaran Toushiro, dan sedetik kemudian terdengar seruan, "Shunkou!"

Ledakan membahana bersama dengan runtuhnya ketangguhan benteng es. Soifon berdiri tegap dengan lengan, bahu, dan punggung _shihakusou_ yang perlahan menipis. Toushiro belum memasang kuda-kuda, Soifon telah melesak cepat bak torpedo. Tinju tepat di ulu hatinya membuat Toushiro mengerang sakit tiada tara. Tak tanggung-tanggung, tendangan tepat di tengkuknya mengirim si kapten termuda mendarat keras pada permukaan danau di bawah dengan keadan tertelungkup. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuhnya terbenam, tak kuasa membendung tubuh yang dicecar serangan beruntun. Toushiro tak sadarkan diri.

Melihatnya seperti itu, Soifon memutuskan menghabisi laki-laki itu dengan Suzumebachi. Diyakininya, Shunkou telah cukup melumpuhkan hampir semua organ dalamnya. Sebelum itu, ia perlu rehat sebentar. Tak pernah terpikirkan akan menggunakan Shunkou, yang menghabiskan setengah energinya. Tapi melawan kapten divisi ke-10, ini sudah seharusnya.

Lalu, di dalam danau ...

Sepasang manik _turquoise_ setengah membuka. Sayap besar di punggung telah hancur setengahnya. Dada sesak, serasa ditekan. Sulit bernapas. Jantung berdetak di bawah ambang normal. Kakinya lemas, seolah dalam keadaan mati rasa. Menggerakkan satu jari sama susahnya ketika mengangkat batu seberat sepuluh ton.

Apa ia sudah kalah?

Iris _turquoise_ bergeser ke ekor mata ketika jepitan perunggu terlepas, dan mengapung. Hanya getaran lima jari sebagai usaha terbaik untuk meraihnya ketika si jepitan pelan-pelan melewati dan menjauhinya, turun ke dasar danau.

Jepitan?

"_Saya lihat__,__ selempang Hyourinmaru agak longgar tanpa sebuah jepitan yang sering Hitsugaya-taichou pakai. Jad__i __di pasar Hokutan tadi, saya menyempatkan diri membelinya. Beruntung ada yang mirip dengan jepitan yang sering Anda kenakan."_

Pemberian gadis itu.

"_Maa__f ...__ jika tidak sebagus dan tidak semirip dengan jepitan Anda yang hilang."_

Tidak. Menurutnya, jepitan itu bagus. Sangat bagus.

"_Anda tidak tahu bagaimana cara memakainya, ya?"_

Sepasang sudut bibir Toushiro tertarik ke atas. Ia tersenyum.

"_Kalau tidak keberatan, saya bisa membantu."_

Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Jangan lupa dengan degupan jantung yang mulai kembali ke batas normal. Bahkan, meningkat. Ia berdebar-debar.

Entahlah, fenomena ini harus dinamakan apa. Keajaiban, barangkali. Bahwa baru lima detik berselang nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk, di detik keenam raut kehidupan mulai merayap ke sekujur tubuhnya.

"_Pastikan kau menyusul kami. Kami membutuhkanmu menyelesaikan misi ini."_—pada Ganju.

"_Selama apa pun, aku akan menunggumu. Jadi tidak apa-apa. Biarpun lama aku akan menunggumu."_—pada Rukia.

"_Tetap hiduplah sampai aku kembali! Jangan mati!"_—pada Seizo.

Terakhir:

"_Aku tidak peduli Onii-chan lama atau sebentar, asalkan Onii-chan tidak terluka,"_

"_Kalau Onii-chan terluka, bisa-bisa Rukia-neechan menangis._

Jika dirinya terluka ... perempuan itu akan menangis? Yang benar saja.

Tapi terserah hal itu benar atau tidak, setidaknya sudah cukup membuat kelima jarinya menggenggam erat gagang Hyourinmaru. Ia belum mau mengaku kalah.

Sebelum kembali berhadapan dengan komandan Onmitsukidou, pikirannya melayang pada percakapan dengan Hyourinmaru dua minggu yang lalu atau sehari setelah peristiwa di Zaraki.

"_3/4 tahap pertama?"_

"_Iya, Master. Mencapai Bankai tahap sempurna Anda harus melalui tiga tahap. Saat ini Anda telah melalui 3/4 tahap pertama."_

"_Tunggu. Bukankah sebelum perang musim dingin kau bilang Bankai-ku baru mencapai ½ tahap pertama? Sejak kapan Bankai-ku meningkat ...?"_

"_Kemarin, saat di Zaraki."_

"_Maksudmu saat kau memperlihatkan wujudmu yang sebenarnya?"_

"_Iya. Ingat luka yang Anda terima karena tusukan menyelamatkan Rukia Kuchiki."_

"_Ah. Luka itu menutup dengan sendirinya ... Tunggu. Regenerasi?"_

"_Lebih sederhana. Jika tangan Anda terpotong saat pertempuran, tidak berarti tangan Anda akan kembali."_

"_Jadi, seperti daya tahan tubuh yang meningkat."_

"_Iya, ketahanan tubuh yang meningkat menandai bahwa level Bankai telah menanjak, tidak seperti saat perang musim dingin. Dan juga saat di Zaraki, semua warga bisa melihat dengan jelas wujud saya yang sebenarnya. Bahkan, bagi mereka yang tanpa Reiryoku."_

"_Ah, iya. Wujudmu seharusnya hanya bisa dilihat oleh Shinigami level tinggi. Begitu, ya. Hah, aku sudah bertambah kuat."_

"_Anda harus berterima kasih pada Rukia Kuchiki, Master."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Bukankah karena kemauan Anda yang begitu kuat untuk melindunginya saat di Zaraki, Anda bisa melampaui batas Anda dalam wujud konpaku dan sampai memanggil saya?"_

"_Ah, iya, aku tahu. Nanti saja, nanti ... aku akan berterima kasih padanya."_

"_Oh, iya. Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan, Master."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Mengapa kalau menyinggung tentang Rukia Kuchiki, wajah Anda merah?"_

"_Ti-tidak. Kau salah lihat."_

"_Anda sangat menyukainya."_

"_Berisik."_

"_Jadi, itu ciri-ciri ketika menyukai lawan jenis. Wajah menjadi merah."_

"_Cerewet."_

Ia akui, memasuki perang musim dingin sebulan lalu, Bankai yang dikuasainya baru 16 % dari yang seharusnya. Kini telah meningkat menjadi 20 % atau mudahnya, baru seperlima dari kekuatan sebenarnya Hyourinmaru, Zanpakutou tipe es terkuat. Masih panjang perjalanan Toushiro untuk menjadi Sang Penakluk Langit yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, tak pernah diduganya akan meningkat sebanyak ini dalam waktu sebulan. Di masa lalu, ia perlu setahun atau dua tahun.

Seperti kata Hyourinmaru, ia memang perlu berterima kasih pada Rukia.

Dan lebih baik, jangan singgung godaan Zanpakutou-nya di perbincangan terakhir. Bisa-bisa, ia merona lagi.

Sementara itu ...

Soifon bergeming, memandang permukaan danau. Ia menunggu mangsanya menampakkan diri. Ragu, bahwa lelaki itu telah tewas. Shunkou telah dinon-aktifkan. Sekarang, kapten divisi ke-10 akan dihabisi dengan Suzumebachi.

Sepasang mata tajamnya menyipit. Riak air bermunculan di mana-mana. Dan berani bertaruh, Soifon sama sekali tak menduga kapten jenius itu masih memiliki kekuatan membuat gelombang raksasa air di kiri, kanan, depan, dan belakang. Berujar satu kata pun tak sempat ketika gelombang setinggi puluhan meter itu membeku bak benteng. Tentu dengan cerdasnya, Soifon menjauh ke atas ketika keempat benteng berusaha mengapitnya. Tindakan itu sayangnya bukanlah tindakan yang cerdas karena kapten divisi ke-10 telah menunggu dengan serangan duri-duri tajam di kedua kepakan sayapnya.

"Guncho Tsurara!"

Hujaman duri es menerkam tajam. Terdesak. Ke mana sekarang? Di keempat sisi Soifon, benteng terus mendekat dan tinggal menunggu waktu akan melumatkannya, sedangkan di atas lebih buruk lagi. Pilihan terbaik, ya ke bawah.

Sengaja menceburkan dan menenggelamkan diri ke dalam danau, sebagai tindakan terbaik. Soifon hanya perlu berenang dan keluar di sisi danau yang lain. Kasihannya, rencana itu sekadar rencana begitu Toushiro menancapkan Hyourinmaru ke salah satu sisi danau sambil menggunakan sisa Reiatsu-nya untuk membekukan seluruh danau.

Serius?

Ya. Toushiro serius, dan pembuktiannya: danau perlahan membeku dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain. Hingga danau membeku seutuhnya

Wow! Kini danau tak seperti danau lagi. Mirip lantai es. Dijamin, kau bisa berjalan di atasnya, melenggak-lenggok sambil bercermin. Menunggangi badak pun tampaknya tak akan membuat lantai es itu jebol.

Jangan lupakan, demi siapa lantai es itu dibuat. Perhatikan area kosong di tengah empat benteng yang menekan Soifon tadi. Di bawah, kapten divisi ke-2 telah membeku bak fosil.

Toushiro sengaja menjebaknya di sana.

Dan baru saja Hyourinmaru ditariknya dari tancapan di danau es, terdengar bunyi retakan, dan detik selanjutnya benteng es rubuh bersama dengan kemunculan Soifon dalam mode Shunkou. Komandan Onmitsukidou bagai kucing yang punya sembilan nyawa. Tapi lagi-lagi, Toushiro telah menduga dengan kontan melafal, "Bakudou no Roku jyuu Ichi, Rikujoukourou!"

Enam jeruji emas mengunci Soifon. Sudah cukup. Ia tidak terima dengan perlakuan ini. Tidakkah ia pernah bilang kalau ia sangat benci berada di posisi terpojok, dan akan melakukan apa pun untuk meraih kemenangan. Karenanya, tanpa berpikir baik-buruknya, Soifon berseru:

"Bankai!"

.

.

.

.

.

Si kembar tiga: Nobuki, Nobushi, dan Nobura bergotong-royong mengobati Seizo. Pria itu tidak rugi mengajari mereka pengobatan sederhana meskipun ia harus berjuang pantang mundur. Tahulah, tingkat kecerdasan si kembar tak lebih dari anak umur sepuluh tahun, jadi perlu kesabaran ekstra.

Kedua lengan dan leher terbalut perban. Seizo nyaris mirip mumi. Hanya sebatas ini yang bisa dilakukan si kembar bersaudara. Hidup-matinya Seizo bergantung pada keinginan pria itu sendiri untuk tetap hidup atau tidak. Setelah selesai, ketiga botak itu berkomat-kamit ria sambil menutup mata dan mengatupkan telapak tangan. Berdoa, agar menghidupkan Seizo kembali.

Dan entah doa itu dikabulkan Soul King atau tidak, pria yang terbaring itu pelan-pelan membuka mata dan melantunkan suara serak:

"Nobura ... Nobuki ... Nobushi ...?"

Kompak saja mereka membuka mata, dan berteriak bak orang tak waras, "Katsumoto-niisan! Seizo-san hidup kembali! Seizo-san hidup kembali! Seizo-san hidup kembali!"

Katsumoto yang merenung di pinggir tebing langsung berlari menghampiri, yang setibanya di tempat si kembar didapati Seizo yang berupaya bangkit.

"Oi, O'-san, beristirahatlah dulu! Kau itu hampir mati!"

Semua orang di sana: warga Kusajishi yang ikut serta dan si kembar, terpaku dibuatnya. Ketika Katsumoto memanggil Seizo 'O'-san', bukan 'Seizo-san', artinya suasana hati pemuda itu sedang tidak bagus. Dan lebih baik jangan dekat-dekat dengannya ketika sedang dalam _mood_ buruk, kecuali kau ingin pulang ke Kusajishi tanpa kaki.

"Lihat! Shinigami itu sama sekali tidak tahu terima kasih. Sudah dibantu, mereka meninggalkanmu di sini." Katsumoto tak mampu lagi membendung amarahnya.

"Katsumoto—"

"Apa? Kau ingin membela mereka? Kau itu dibuang oleh Shinigami, makanya kau ada di Kusajishi," tidakkah Katsumoto sadar kalau kalimat terakhirnya telah menyinggung perasaan Seizo. "Aku pikir dua orang itu berbeda, tapi sama saja. Mereka meninggalkanmu juga. Shinigami tetap saja Shinigami, tidak ada niat baiknya."

Seizo mencoba tetap tenang. "Hitsugaya-taichou dan Rukia-san tidak meninggalkanku."

"Lalu ke mana mereka sekarang? Tidak ada di mana-mana. Apa namanya kalau bukan meninggalkan? Padahal sudah tahu kalau kau tidak punya kekuatan—"

"Jangan bilang kau ingin mereka berdua melindungi dan mengasihaniku, hah?" kesabaran Seizo juga ada batasnya ketika didapatinya kalimat pemuda berjambul itu merujuk pada makna yang merendahkan. "Apa itu maksudmu?"

Dan pertahanan Katsumoto pun runtuh. Kedua mata sipitnya bergetar dan mulai kepanasan. "Yah ... setidaknya dengan begitu ... kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini," suaranya melunak. "Kalau kami tidak datang, kau pasti sudah mati. Kalau sudah begitu, apa kau masih ingin membela mereka?" Akhirnya, air mata itu tumpah juga. Katsumoto bahkan tak mau repot-repot menyekanya.

"Katsumoto," intonasi suara Seizo merendah, "kau tidak mengerti."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti," dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, Katsumoto tetap saja menentang, "karena aku bukan Shinigami."

"Karena itu kubilang kau tidak mengerti!" Seizo berteriak. Orang-orang di sana sampai terkesiap. "Kalau tidak mengerti, jangan banyak bicara! Dasar anak bodoh!"

Pertama kali pria yang merupakan pahlawan hidupnya membentaknya, membuat Katsumoto menelan ludah susah payah agar bisa kembali bersuara. "Aku tahu, aku bodoh," suaranya begitu samar, hampir menggumam, "tapi aku tahu satu hal, mereka yang meninggalkan temannya tidak pantas disebut teman. Shinigami itu ... Kau tidak seharusnya membantu Shinigami itu."

"Harus kubilang berapa kali kalau Hitsugaya-taichou dan Rukia-san tidak meninggalkanku, Katsumoto," Seizo berusaha memberi pengertian. Suara bak ayah kembali didapatnya. "Mereka percaya padaku. Begitulah seharusnya Shinigami kepada rekan-rekannya."

"Percaya?"

Seizo berniat menjelaskan, sebelum semak-semak bergemeresek dan memunculkan Koga.

"Koga-san ...?"

"Penjelasan kenapa aku ada di sini bisa menunggu, tapi ada yang lebih penting." Koga menoleh ke belakang. Ia tak sendiri. Salah satu pasukan Onmitsukidou ikut menampakkan diri. Warga Kusajishi siap memberi perlawanan setidaknya sampai wanita bermasker itu mengumumkan.

"Seizo Harugasaki, pergi dari sini. Mereka sekarang menunggumu di perbatasan Rukongai Timur dan Selatan."

Hah? Mereka? Siapa yang dimaksud?

.

.

.

.

.

"Bankai! Jakuho Raikoben!"

Bankai berjenis misil raksasa dari baja emas akan menjadi serangan terakhir Soifon. Ini akan mengakhiri semuanya. Yang berjarak cukup jauh di depannya, berdirilah Toushiro dengan sepasang manik hijau yang membeliak sempurna. Kapten divisi ke-2 itu pasti sudah gila mengeluarkan Bankai di tempat seperti ini. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sebelum kapten divisi ke-10 itu terbang menjauh. Bisa gawat jika Bankai yang dilihatnya ketika Winter War dilesakkan di tempat ini. Yuuichi—tidak, bukan hanya bocah itu. Seizo, Rukia, Ganju, juga keempat orang yang membantunya akan ikut kena imbasnya.

"Jangan menghindar, Toushiro Hitsugaya," Soifon ber-_shunpo_, dan berdiri tak jauh dari Toushiro dengan mengarahkan Jakuho Raikoben ke arah berlawanan, "atau kau ingin anak kecil itu mati?"

Toushiro terkesiap. "Kau ...?"

Jakuho Raikoben terarah ke tempat Yuuichi berada, hingga tak pelak kapten divisi ke-10 mengepakkan sayap dan berdiri di hadapannya dengan jarak yang terbilang jauh. Toushiro takkan tinggal diam, ia rela jadi tameng.

"Pikirkan Toushiro Hitsugaya. Pikirkan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menghentikan Bankai ini."

"Jangan main-main, Soifon! Pasukanmu pun akan mati, juga letnanmu!" Toushiro berupaya menyadarkan.

"Aku tidak main-main," tapi tak berhasil. "Anak buahku, Oomaeda, sudah siap mati sejak awal. Asalkan tugas ini berhasil."

Tampaknya komandan Onmitsukidou sudah hilang akal. Demi menghabisi Toushiro, ia akan merelakan semuanya.

Mata menyipit, mengarahkan pada sasaran. Sebelum ditembakkan, Soifon memejam mata siap mengambil resiko semua ini. "Maju!"

Bagai artileri, Jakuho Raikoben melesak sangat cepat. Toushiro tak diberi waktu berpikir ide terbaik apa untuk menahannya, bahkan mengayunkan Hyourinmaru pun tak sempat. Mata membelalak dan tubuh mematung. Ia benar-benar akan tewas.

"Shunkou!"

Namun sebelum meluluhlantakkannya, si pemilik suara menendang Jakuho Raikoben sekuat tenaga. Sekuat yang ia bisa. Menjauhkan misil yang mampu membumihanguskan Rukongai ke langit nan jauh di sana. Sejauh-jauhnya.

"Hachi! Sekarang!"

"Shiju no Saimon!"

_Barrier_ yang terbuat dari kombinasi empat pelindung: _Ryubi_, _Koko_, _Kikai_, dan _Hoyoku no Joumon_, terlihat membentuk _barrier_ terkuat dengan bentuk persegi. Meredam efek ledakan Jakuho Raikoben di atas sana. Hanya tekanan udara dan getaran samar yang terasa setelah misil itu meledak.

"Uh~ tepat waktu," si pembuat _barrier_ tampak lega, kemudian pandangannya tertumbuk pada Soifon. Yang dipandang hanya menekuk wajah, dan kian tertekuk ketika suara orang yang begitu dikaguminya menggema.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Soifon? Kau ingin menghancurkan Rukongai, ya?"

"Yo-Yoruichi-sama ... ma-maaf ... saya ..."

Malu. Soifon serasa tak punya kekuatan, bahkan untuk menatap wanita berkulit gelap itu. Tak lama kemudian, sahutan Toushiro mengusik reuni mereka.

"Yoruichi Shihouin?"

Yoruichi agak tersentak; dan ketika berbalik, mimik muka tak tertebak terpampang di sana sebelum diubah menjadi seringai jahil.

Wanita ini ... kawan?—atau justru musuh?

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :**untuk arc ini dan arc terakhir (South Rukongai Arc), gak akan ada chapter transisi seperti 2 arc sebelumnya. Saya gak buat karena takut motong konflik yang hampir nyampe klimaks. Chapter transisi kan saya buat khusus untuk scene HitsuRuki, yang di mana gak berhubungan dengan konflik di fic ini. Tapi karena di arc terakhir HitsuRuki-nya cukup banyak, jadi gak usah buatlah. Jadi, chapter transisinya saya jadiin chapter keenam.

Oke, gitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Jika ada uneg-uneg, kritik, saran, jangan sungkan-sungkan sampaikan di kotak review. Tenang aja, saya gak hobi gigit kok(?) **Sampe jumpa lagi** ya di arc terakhir: South Rukongai Arc.

**Ray Kousen7**

**26 November**** 2012**


	22. Chapter 22

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**N—**Buat Hitsu mati? Saya harus mikir seribu kali. Soalnya saya takut digebukin fans-nya yang bejibun banyaknya. Kubo-sensei aja hampir digebukin gara-gara buat Hitsu nyaris dieksekusi di movie 2*plak*

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_ai-haibara777 | __Azalea Yukiko__ | noviaellen | Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive | Nuha-Hikari7 | Yukizawa Aiko Michinobe | Fabri KuroShirou01 | Austine Sophie | Wind Knight  
_

.

**Selamat Membaca!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushiro Hitsugay****a**

**Rukia Kuchik****i**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

**Seizo Harugasaki**

.

**Warning :****  
****Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo (berseliweran kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain.**

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**South Rukongai Arc**

.

**#**** 1**** #**

**Sambutan di Mikawa. Bertemu dengan Sang Informan**

.

.

.

Salah satu sudut Provinsi Fugai tampak porak-poranda seolah tempat itu baru saja diterpa angin tornado dahsyat. Yang benarnya adalah lebih hebat dari tornado, mana merupakan lokasi kapten divisi ke-7 dan perwira ke-3 melangsungkan pertarungan sengit setengah jam yang lalu. Tepat di tengah hamparan reruntuhan gubuk terduduk salah satu pelaku, Ikkaku yang baru berselang sepuluh menit kesadarannya; di sebelahnya ada Yumichika yang setengah berjongkok dengan satu lutut tertekuk ke tanah; lalu Ganju yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil berkacak pinggang; di seberangnya terdapat Komamura dengan _Tenken _yang telah aman di sarungnya.

Mereka berempat kompak memasang telinga, mendengar penuh saksama penjelasan dua orang pengunjung, atau lebih dikenal sebagai anggota Vizard.

Love dan Rose.

"Kami tidak datang untuk bertegur sapa," Love yang memulai perbincangan. "Hanya datang ke sini untuk menyampaikan pemberitahuan dari si kakek." Disodorkannya secarik kertas, dan yang meraihnya adalah Komamura.

"Hentikan pertikaian, dan kembali sesegera mungkin ke Seireitei," si kapten serigala membaca isi pengumuman. Singkat, padat, dan jelas, sudah jadi kebiasaan komandan kapten. Meski demikian, layangan curiga tidak pupus diberikan pada dua orang pembawa pesan. "Apa ini benar dari Genryuusei-dono?"

Rose menghela napas, pertanda telah menduga datangnya pertanyaan itu. "Kami tidak datang ke sini untuk meyakinkan kalian, itu pemberitahuan palsu atau bukan," ungkapnya tak peduli. "Mau percaya atau tidak, itu bukan urusan kami. Kalian bisa buktikan sendiri dengan kembali ke Seireitei, lalu bertanya langsung pada Soutaichou."

Baiklah. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi para Vizard tidak punya alasan untuk berbohong. Komamura memercayainya.

"Apa kami juga termasuk yang harus kembali ke Seireitei?" kelihatannya Ikkaku sudah cukup pulih dengan bisa melontarkan pertanyaan ini.

"Tentu saja," sergah Love cepat. "Untuk apa kalian ada di sini jika lawan kalian disuruh kembali." Lalu menoleh pada Ganju, "Dan kau yang bernama Ganju Shiba?" Sekadar pertanyaan retoris, karena yang ditanya belum menggangguk atau menyahut, Love menyambung, "Kau lebih baik pergi sekarang. Rekan-rekanmu menunggu di perbatasan Rukongai Timur dan Selatan."

Ganju bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Tampang memang selalu selaras dengan kecerdasan," Rose mengomentari sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Berani bertaruh, Ganju tak menangkap nada sarkastis di kalimatnya itu. "Yah maksudnya, pergi dari sini. Pertarungan di sini selesai, dan kembalilah melanjutkan misimu ke Mikawa. Sisanya serahkan pada kami. Apa kau mengerti?"

Lalu kejadian tak beda di dua sudut Fugai.

Rangiku yang sedang menunggu Iba menyelesaikan aktivitas di dalam WC, sambil bersedekap dan bersandar di dinding kamar mandi didatangi perempuan berkepang dan berseragam _sailor_.

Lisa Yadomaru.

Kemudian Renji dan Hisagi, yang masih sibuk-sibuknya berduel mengadu pedang mendadak diusik oleh teriakan, "Mashiro _Kick_!"

Mashiro Kuna tanpa ba-bi-bu ingin ikut serta di pertarungan mereka jika saja kerah pakaiannya tak sesegera ditarik oleh Kensei Mugurama.

Bergerak lebih jauh dan mentok di hutan Fugai, bisa didapati Rukia dengan kondisi yang sama. Tak jauh di hadapannya, berdiri dua orang Vizard.

"Oh, jadi kau pacarnya Ichigo," simpul Hiyori tanpa tedeng aling-aling sambil berkacak satu pinggang. Tak sempat Rukia menyanggahnya, si rambut pirang melanjut, "Namaku Hiyori Sarugaki, dan kau tidak perlu tahu nama laki-laki di belakangku ini."

"Hiyori, Rukia-chan ingin mengenalku juga. Dan lagi, dia bukan pacarnya Ichi—"

Setelah memberi tendangan yang membuat si rambut _bob_ tepar mengenaskan, Hiyori kembali pada Rukia yang melongo. "Kau pacarnya Ichigo, tapi kenapa menjalankan misi dengan si pendek?"

"Pertama, aku bukan pacarnya Ichigo," akhirnya Rukia bisa menyangkal. "Kedua, siapa kau maksud pendek? Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Hiyori mengabaikan sangkalan dan pertanyaan itu. "Hah, aku baru tahu kalau Ichigo itu punya dua pacar." Lalu setengah menoleh pada si pirang lainnya yang sedang menyeka kucuran darah dari hidungnya. "Oi, Shinji, apa saja yang kau ajarkan pada Ichigo? Dia sudah punya si rambut coklat, kenapa dia punya pacar lain?"

"Orihime-chan bukan pacarnya Ichigo, Hiyo—"

Padahal baru bangkit, sang _leader_ Vizard harus tepar lagi setelah tendangan kedua mendarat 'indah' di wajahnya.

Tidak adakah yang bisa menengahi mereka. Tampak kalau kedua orang ini benar-benar lupa untuk tujuan apa mereka dipanggil ke sini. Kembali menginjakkan kaki di kampung halaman yang terkutuk. Soul Society.

Andai bukan karena si kucing hitam, yakin mereka tak akan sudi.

"_Ano_ ... sebenarnya kalian itu, datang ke sini untuk apa?" usikan Kira—orang yang tak dipedulikan sedari awal—menyentakkan pasangan pirang itu. Terima kasih Kira.

"Oh, iya, hampir lupa. Rukia-chan—"

"Biar aku yang memberitahu," Hiyori mendahului setelah lagi-lagi memberi Shinji terjangan mautnya. Hanya berjarak selangkah dari si gadis Kuchiki, ia melayangkan tatapan tajam dari bola mata kuningnya. "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali. Jadi dengar baik-baik. Laki-laki pendek yang kau panggil 'Taichou' sedang menunggumu di perbatasan Rukongai Timur dan Selatan. Pergilah ke sana," ditekannya dua kata terakhir. "Sekarang juga!"

Rukia berjengit, tapi ia masih bergeming. Belum paham sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa diam? Kau ingin kubunuh dulu, ya, su—"

"Baiklah. Kami hanya datang untuk memberitahu itu, Rukia-chan. Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu. Kau ternyata sangat manis saat dilihat lebih dekat. Sampai jumpa lagi." Shinji dengan sesegera mungkin membopong Hiyori di pundaknya sebelum penyakit darah tinggi si gadis pirang kambuh lagi. Mereka menjauh bersama teriakan, 'Lepaskan, Shinji! Aku belum selesai dengan perempuan itu!'. Lalu dibalas, 'Kalau kau membunuh, Rukia-chan, dia tidak akan bisa pergi.' Kembali ditimpali, 'Lepaskan, _Hage_!'

Begitulah seterusnya, sampai sosok mereka tertelan jarak.

Lupakan mereka. Bertolak dari Fugai, kita ke Yamazaki. Tepatnya di tengah hutan yang berlokasi di perbatasan kedua distrik itu.

Lihatlah Koga yang nyaris sukses membereskan kawanan Onmitsukidou, kecuali si ketua tim.

Kemunculan dirinya di distrik ini dikarenakan salah satu kaki tangan Ran'Tao, yang tinggal di distrik 78 Rukongai Timur memberitahu tentang adanya pertarungan Shinigami di Provinsi Fugai. Ingin membantu Seizo, pria yang telah dianggap Koga sebagai sahabatnya, ia berangkat ke sana, tapi singgah terlebih dahulu di Kusajishi. Dan tak dikiranya, anak muda binaan Seizo siap ikut serta untuk menolong guru mereka.

Si wanita Onmitsukidou mundur perlahan ketika doll Koga, Daruku, siap menumbangkannya. Ketegangan itu sirna saat seorang anggota dari divisi ke-2 Onmitsukidou, _Keiratai_, tiba-tiba muncul sambil berlutut hormat, membawa pesan yang tak pernah diduga oleh keduanya.

Oleh karenanya, perselisihan dihentikan. Koga membawa si wanita untuk menyampaikan langsung pada Seizo.

"Seizo Harugasaki, pergi dari sini. Mereka sekarang menunggumu di perbatasan Rukongai Timur dan Selatan."

Tanda tanya besar menggelayut di benak Seizo.

Si wanita yang sadar akan hal itu, melanjut, "Hitsugaya-taichou, Rukia Kuchiki, anak kecil itu, dan pria dari Klan Shiba—mereka menunggumu di sana."

Seizo tersenyum tipis. "Begitu." Menoleh kemudian pada Katsumoto yang bermimik muka tak percaya. "Lihat, Katsumoto. Mereka tidak meninggalkanku. Mereka menungguku."

Wajah si Jambul kontan tertekuk. Tertekuk malu. Di detik ini, Katsumoto paham meski tak sepenuhnya. Tapi ia tahu, ia dapat pelajaran tambahan dari Pak Guru Seizo.

Dari tengah hutan, kita berpindah ke pinggir hutan. Tepatnya ratusan meter di atas hamparan danau es.

"Yoruichi Shihouin?"

Yoruichi berbalik. Setelah melayangkan seringai jahil pada Toushiro, ia kembali pada Soifon yang berlutut maaf di depannya. "Ikut denganku, Soifon. Kita kembali ke Seireitei."

Kepala Soifon terangkat cepat. "Apa maksud Anda, Yoruichi-sama?"

Alih-alih, wanita berkulit gelap itu berpaling lagi pada Toushiro. "Kau bisa melanjutkan misimu bersama Kuchiki. Dia dan rekan-rekanmu pasti sedang menuju perbatasan Rukongai Timur dan Selatan. Aku sudah menyuruh Vizard lain memberitahukan mereka."

Kening Toushiro berkerut dalam. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Seireitei? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Yang terjadi di Seireitei, ya?" tukas bekas komandan Onmitsukidou. "Tidak sebaik yang kau harapkan. Tapi hal yang tidak baik itu, masih bisa aku atasi bersama Ukikate, Kyouroku, dan kapten lainnya. Jadi serahkan masalah Seireitei pada kami. Tugasmu adalah menyelesaikan misi ini."

Toushiro tidak merespons.

Hingga Yoruichi harus menerangkan. "Aku tahu, kau tidak mengerti. Jadi kusarankan untuk selesaikan misimu dengan pergi ke Mikawa. Kau akan mendapatkan jawaban semuanya di sana. Central 46 jadi urusan kami."

Sudah cukup. Yoruichi tidak mau memaparkan lebih dengan menatap Hachi dan Soifon. Isyarat untuk segera beranjak pergi, kembali ke Seireitei. Khusus untuk juniornya, Yoruichi tak ingin dengar bantahan. Soifon yang paham itu, akhirnya mengikuti.

Shunpo membawa tubuh ketiga orang itu menjauh dari Yamazaki, meninggalkan kapten divisi ke-10 yang dinaungi secuwil kebingungan. Puluhan detik berlalu dalam diam, Toushiro menarik napas pendek setelahnya.

Pandangan kemudian tertumbuk pada bentangan danau es di bawahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Toushiro merengut ketika baru lima menit berselang kepergian Soifon dan kedua pendatang itu. Bukan mereka yang membuat ia bersungut-sungut, tapi pada dirinya sendiri yang tak punya kemampuan mengubah es jadi air, atau bisa dibilang, ia belum capai kemampuan itu. Karenanya, harus dengan jalan kuno ia menyusuri sekujur danau seusai meluluhlantakkan bekuan padat hasil perbuatannya sendiri. Untuk apa? Mencari jepitan berharganya yang hilang ketika ia tenggelam.

Tanpa kenal kata jera, menyerah, atau putus asa, bola mata hijaunya tanpa henti menyisir hampir seluruh pelosok danau. Memeriksa semua bongkahan es kecil, berharap jepitan itu membeku di salah satunya.

Adakah yang berela hati membantu kapten rupawan ini mencari jepitan di bekuan danau yang luasnya tiga kali lapangan sepakbola di Karakura?

Kalau ada yang mau, sudah terlambat. Jepitan itu didapatnya setelah tiga puluh menit bekerja sebagai pemulung—pemulung es maksudnya. Perangai pantang menyerah memang selalu membuahkan hasil. Dan kau tak akan percaya bahwa ia nyaris berseru kegirangan andai saja Ganju tak memanggilnya di pinggir danau.

"Toushiro?"

Seruan kegirangan lantas diganti dengan senyum kikuk.

"Hebat! Toushiro-niichan mengubah danaunya jadi lantai." Ganju tidak sendiri. Ia bersama Yuuichi yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Yuuichi? Bagaimana bisa ...?" Toushiro segera menghampiri. "Shiba, kau yang membebaskan Yuuichi dari Kidou yang kubuat?"

"Kau apakan danaunya?" Ganju lebih tertarik dengan topik danau. Ia baru acuh pada pertanyaan Toushiro begitu si kapten mendesaknya. "Tentu saja, aku yang membebaskan Yuuichi. Menurutmu siapa lagi. Perjalanan ke sini, aku melihatnya. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya begitu saja, kan." Reiatsu-nya memang tak sebesar Shinigami, tapi masalah Kidou, ia masih setara dengan mereka.

"Ayo, segera ke perbatasan. Kuchiki dan Seizo pasti sudah menunggu di sana," putus Toushiro sambil menarik tali kekang Conny dan menungganginya.

Mereka beranjak dengan Ganju yang tak melepas raut kekaguman pada si danau es. Pun di perjalanan disempatkan meminta pada Toushiro untuk membekukan sungai yang terletak di belakang rumahnya agar bisa bermain luncur-luncuran.

Senja mulai menyapa ketika tiba di perbatasan. Mereka yang pertama. Hingga lima belas menit bergulir, salah satu yang ditunggu menampakkan diri di dahan pohon dengan wajah memerah dan napas terengah. Seturunnya, ia langsung disambut oleh hamburan pelukan Yuuichi.

"Rukia-neechan!"

Toushiro jadi iri. Soalnya, ia juga ingin memeluk Rukia. Menunjukkan bagaimana ia amat lega dan senang bahwa tak ada satu pun yang kurang dari tubuh si gadis Kuchiki. Sayang, pengendalian dirinya menang atas kemauannya itu.

"Kau menang dari letnan divisi ke-3, Kuchiki?" Ganju bertanya setelah ia diberitahu oleh Toushiro dengan siapa Rukia bertarung sampai menyebabkan kapten itu meninggalkannya ketika perjalanan ke sini.

Rukia cuma tersenyum. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada pemuda yang sedari awal kedatangannya memasang senyum-senyum tak jelas. "Saya tidak membuat Anda menunggu lama kan, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Perlu sekian detik untuk Toushiro menimpali. "Lima belas menit ... aku rasa bukan waktu yang lama."

Lalu, bekas luka di leher Rukia jadi perhatian si kapten. Berniat menyentuhnya sampai derap hewan besar menggema. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk tahu apa itu.

"Seizo!"

Mereka berempat kompak mendekati si empunya nama begitu geng badak tiba di tempat, bersama dengan Seizo yang tak lama menjejaki tanah dengan tubuh nyaris menyamai mumi. Dipapah Koga, Seizo beristirahat sejenak dengan duduk dan menyandarkan punggung di papan perbatasan sebelum menenangkan rekan-rekannya kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan ketika bisa bertemu kembali. Tim Bonny pun tak beda. Walaupun dengan tubuh tak sebaik sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Demi kepulihan Seizo, malam ini mesti rehat sebentar. Salah satu rumah penduduk di sebuah desa di distrik ke-40 Rukongai Selatan jadi pilihan terbaik. Sepasang suami-istri lanjut usia (merupakan kenalan Koga) senang hati menyambut para pengelana ini. Seusai mengantar mereka, ia dan warga Kusajishi beranjak pergi saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam.

Di ruang tengah, tampaklah Rukia mengganti perban Seizo, yang tertidur dengan beralaskan _tatami _jerami seadanya. Sesekali melirik pada Ganju yang mendengkur dan kerapkali mengigau. Yuuichi, yang tepat di sebelahnya harus memilih menyumbat telinga dengan kapas. Setelah kelar, Rukia meniup lilin sebelum memperbaiki selimut Yuuichi yang melorot. Bergerak ke luar rumah setelah menengok sesaat suami-istri yang telah terlelap di kamar lainnya.

Wajar. Sudah pukul 01.00 pagi.

Pemandangan pertama setiba di beranda adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya yang duduk di langkan (dengan pose biasa) sambil menyibuki diri dengan sebuah jepitan. Saking sibuknya, pemuda itu baru sadar kedatangan Rukia ketika si gadis menegur saat berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Toushiro tersentak bersama jepitan yang terlepas.

"Maaf."

"Rusak, ya." Rukia memungut si jepitan. Toushiro kalah cepat darinya.

"Sedikit. Saat pertarungan tadi, jepitan itu ... terjatuh." Terbenam di danau, tepatnya. Tapi ia tak akan bilang. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjaganya."

"Tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi, sepertinya," simpul Rukia setelah ia sedikit mengutak-atik benda itu. "Buang saja ya, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Jangan!" pekikan tak wajar menggema.

Rukia mengernyit. Dan entah sejak kapan jepitan itu sudah ada di tangan si kapten.

"Jangan seenaknya membuang barang. Benda ini sama berharganya dengan kotak _bento_-mu, kau tahu." Kotak _bento_ yang disinggung adalah kotak yang terapung di sungai Omi.

Rukia mengerjap mata dua kali. "Begitu, ya," responsnya kaku. "Tapi kalau jepitannya tidak bisa digunakan lagi, kan tidak bermanfaat juga. Atau saya belikan Anda jepitan yang baru?"

"Tidak perlu," tolak Toushiro sambil sibuk sendiri memutar-mutar si jepitan dengan jempol dan telunjuknya. "Kadang ada benda yang tidak bisa kau ganti dengan yang baru."

Rukia diam.

"Aku akan minta Seizo memperbaikinya setelah dia sembuh." Yah, pria Kusajishi itu kan tahu segalanya.

Hening mengambil alih untuk beberapa saat. Hingga tawa renyah menggaung di tengah kelamnya malam.

Toushiro menoleh heran. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Hanya," Rukia masih terkikik, "saya senang Anda begitu menghargai jepitan yang saya beli di Hokutan. Padahal, harganya lebih murah dari seporsi _ramen_."

Pandangan mata hijau Toushiro menerawang langit tanpa bintang. "Aku tidak peduli. Benda berharga bukan berarti harus mahal, kan."

Setuju.

Rukia tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Ia duduk di hadapan si kapten. Membuat Toushiro menarik satu kaki yang awalnya direntangkan, jadi bersila. "Omong-omong, bagaimana Anda tahu kalau kotak _bento_ yang selalu saya bawa itu adalah benda berharga?"

"Semua orang pasti tahu jika melihat bagaimana kau berteriak sewaktu di Omi. Kau berteriak seperti orang yang kehilangan harta karun."

Rukia terkikik lagi sebelum tersenyum sendu. "Kotak _bento_ itu memang harta karun. Harta karun yang tersisa dari Inuzuri. Kotak _bento_ itu pemberian sahabat kecil saya di sana."

Harta karun tersisa, bahwa memang tak ada barang apa pun dari Inuzuri selain kotak makanan itu yang dibawa ke Seireitei sejak resmi menjadi anggota Klan Kuchiki.

Toushiro tak membahasnya lagi. Ia cuma bilang, "Masuklah, di sini dingin."

"Anda sendiri?"

"Masuk saja duluan, aku masih belum ngantuk."

Rukia tampak berpikir. "Umm, saya juga belum ngantuk. Jadi, biarkan saya menemani Anda, ya?" Tak sempat Toushiro bertutur heran, gadis itu menambah, "Bukankah menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat? Saya ingin menghabiskan waktu malam ini dengan mengobrol banyak bersama Anda."

Sahabat.

"Kau lebih senang kita bersahabat?" tanpa sadar, Toushiro bertanya. Dan tak usah heran jika Rukia beraut tak paham. "Tidak. Lupakan saja."

Setelah itu, malam kembali dilalui dengan diam. Sampai Rukia angkat bicara dengan topik langit yang begitu sepi tanpa bintang. Bulan pun tak ada. Menyinggung bulan, Toushiro berkomentar tentang Putri Kaguya. Hanya Rukia tak peka bahwa Putri Kaguya yang dimaksud adalah dirinya. Malam dilewati dengan obrolan sederhana, kerapkali terdiam, dan kerap pula tertawa. Suasana hangat pun tercipta di antara mereka.

Tak perlu sangkalan lagi bahwa di hati Toushiro terbersit rasa kecewa dengan kata sahabat. Namun jika gadis itu lebih nyaman dengan hubungan mereka sekarang, Toushiro akan lebih memilih memendamnya. Tapi perlukah ia tahu bahwa Rukia tak sepolos yang diduga. Gadis itu _sedikit_ paham dengan maksud kalimat, 'Kau lebih senang kita bersahabat?'. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja hingga Rukia Kuchiki _sepenuhnya_ paham apa yang diinginkan Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Tunggu waktu ... Rukia memberi tanggapan yang diharapkan laki-laki itu—atau tidak.

Waktu berputar cepat. Keesokan harinya atau tepat di hari menjelang petang ketika mereka akhirnya tiba di Mikawa, distrik ke-75, Rukongai Selatan. Tiba di tujuan mereka. Tiba di lokasi yang membawa akhir perjalanan panjang ini.

Hutan Iblis Mikawa.

Begitulah para warga sekitar menamainya.

Para pendatang atau orang asing, normalnya akan membayangkan hutan yang identik dengan nuansa _horror_. Dikerumuni pepohonan raksasa, diselimuti gelap-gulita, digerayangi hawa dingin yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding, dan sebagai pelengkap adalah racauan kaokan burung hantu atau gagak, atau yang terburuk adalah auman serigala. Setidaknya, sebelas dua belaslah dengan Hutan Zaraki. Nah, ini, hutan yang menyambut adalah hutan rindang, asri, dan sejuk. Tidak beda dengan hutan pada umumnya. Tidak buruk sih sebenarnya, hanya tidak cocok dengan namanya.

"_Ano_ ... kita tidak salah alamat, kan?" Ganju memastikan dengan menoleh pada Seizo yang berada paling pinggir.

Ketahanan tubuh Seizo, sungguh luar biasa. Hanya perlu sepuluh jam memejam mata dan melanglang mimpi, begitu terbangun ia sudah segar-bugar, dalam arti ia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa harus dipapah. Bahkan sekarang, ia mengizinkan Yuuichi duduk manis di pundaknya.

Toushiro dan Rukia ikut-ikutan menoleh. Kalau Yuuichi, hanya menunduk.

"Menurutmu?" Seizo malah balik bertanya sambil tersenyum ... misterius.

Kecuali Yuuichi, yang lain mengernyit. Pria Kusajishi ini coba main tebak-tebakan, ya.

"Ayo. Kita harus tiba di pusat hutan sebelum matahari terbenam sempurna," lanjut Seizo seraya membawa kakinya memasuki hutan lebih dalam. Kedua Shinigami mengekori dengan bisu. Mulai dari sini, Seizo-lah pemandunya. Akan lebih baik tidak berkomentar. Ganju ogah-ogahan, tapi ia masuk juga setelah mengikat tali kekang ketiga babi hutannya di pohon terdekat.

Baru berjalan lima menit, suara protes si Shiba kembali terdengar setelah Seizo memberi perintah yang membuat orang geleng-geleng kepala heran.

"Memangnya kita ini kumpulan anak kecil harus bergandengan tangan segala?"

Keluhan Ganju ini beralasan. Lihatlath mereka. Bagaikan gerombolan anak kecil yang sedang menyeberang jalan raya. Paling depan Seizo dengan Yuuichi, lalu Ganju, menyusul Rukia, dan terakhir Toushiro.

"Anggap saja sebagai tindak pencegahan jika kau tidak ingin mati, Ganju," Seizo menerangkan dengan mata selalu awas memerhatikan sekeliling.

"Memangnya apa yang akan membunuh kita? Hollow?" Ganju masih saja berkicau. "Tenang saja, Seizo. Kita punya Toushiro. Dia bisa mengatasinya." Lalu menoleh ke belakang, "Iya kan, Toushiro?"

Yang bersangkutan tidak menggubris. Baru pada panggilan kedua, Toushiro menyahut. "Apa?"

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Toushiro tidak lantas menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Sebaiknya kita cepat," imbau Seizo ketika cahaya senja yang menerobos rerimbunan dedaunan kian menipis. Mentari telah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Tapi ia berhenti di langkah kelima ketika dirasa bocah di pundaknya bergerak gelisah. "Ada apa, Yuuichi?"

"Aku mau pipis."

"Aku juga." Ganju angkat tangan seolah si mantan Shinigami sedang mengabsen murid.

"Baiklah." Seizo menghela napas berat. "Kau mau buang air kecil di mana, Ganju?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu di mana? Aku bisa cari sendiri. Kalian tunggu saja di sini."

"Tidak. Kami harus menemanimu. Kita tetap bersama."

"Kau gila, ya? Ada perempuan."

"Aku akan menunggu di sini saja," Rukia menyela sambil memberi saran.

"Tidak," Seizo menolak. "Anda juga ikut, Rukia-san."

"Oi, jangan bercanda," Ganju tidak terima.

"Rukia-san tidak akan melihatmu buang air kecil," Seizo menenangkan.

"Tapi, tetap saja ... . Ah, memalukan. Masa perempuan harus ikut?"

Perdebatan masih berlangsung ketika genggaman paling akhir terlepas, tepatnya dilepas.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rukia memanggil.

"Kalian pergi dulu, sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita," sahut Toushiro yang kian menjauh.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Panggilan Seizo tak kunjung dibalas. Dan kian diperburuk dengan Ganju yang sudah berteriak tidak tahan dan akhirnya pergi juga.

"Rukia-san, tolong ikuti Hitsugaya-taichou. Ganju biar saya yang urus."

Rukia mengangguk menyetujui. Tapi belum melangkah, ia berbalik ketika Seizo berpesan:

"Jaga diri Anda. Jangan sampai Anda menjadi mangsa berikutnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Hewan kecil berbulu kelabu dan berekor cincin-lah yang ditemui Toushiro setelah aksi pengejaran hampir satu kilometer. Seekor lemur yang membuntuti mereka? Yang benar saja. Ia menghela napas. Ada apa dengannya? Sejak langkah pertama memasuki hutan, ia jadi gelisah. Ada aura tak nyaman yang membelenggu hutan ini.

Ia menarik napas lagi, kali ini lebih singkat. Ketika itulah, sayup-sayup suara Rukia terdengar memanggilnya. Bermaksud menghampiri si Kuchiki sampai—_Krek!, _suara ranting patah membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. Ia hampir lupa bernapas selama tiga detik ketika kegelapan membelah dan menampakkan sosok ... sosok ... . Ia bahkan tak sudi menyebut namanya.

"Kau ...?" kedua tangan terkepala kuat, gigit berderit geram, dan sepasang _turquoise_ memicing tajam. Seluruh amarah berkumpul jadi satu. Kian membuncah ketika ingatannya melayang pada insiden sebulan lalu. Figur yang berdiri lima langkah di hadapannya adalah pelakunya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Sapaan sok akrab itu, sandiwara itu, senyum palsu itu. Sudah cukup. Toushiro bahkan lupa berpikir kenapa orang ini ada di sini. Kenapa orang yang telah mendekam di jeruji sejak sebulan lalu berdiri di depannya. Ia lupa semua itu ketika emosi mulai bergumul dan meledak.

"AIZEN!"

Membabibuta, Toushiro bergerak cepat dengan Hyourinmaru yang entah sejak kapan telah dihelanya. Menebas tanpa pikir panjang. Senyum itu, senyum palsu itu, senyum palsu Sousuke Aizen masih terpampang di sana ketika dadanya terkoyak, hingga—

"Shi-Shiro-chan? Kenapa?"

"Hi-Hinamori ...?"

—yang tersungkur bersimbah darah adalah pemilik nama terakhir.

Hyourinmaru lepas dari genggamannya. Tubuhnya mematung. Sepasang mata hijau dendamnya meredup.

Lalu menggumam:

"Selalu seperti ini. Selalu saja ... berakhir seperti ini."

"Apanya yang selalu seperti ini?"

Toushiro tersentak. Ia memutar tubuh tanpa pikir panjang begitu suara halus dan lembut, namun tegas di saat yang sama menandangi sepasang telinganya.

"Rukia."

Ia memanggil nama depan si gadis, bukan marga. Ia tak tahu kenapa.

"Tidak selamanya sebuah kisah berakhir menyedihkan. Kadang ada yang berakhir bahagia."

Gadis itu mendekat. Dikalungkannya sepasang lengan ke tubuh si kapten sambil menumpukan dagu di pundaknya.

"Ru-Rukia?"

"Seseorang yang bersedih butuh pelukan, kan ..."

Hangat, nyaman, membuat Toushiro tak punya alasan untuk tidak membalasnya. Dekapan yang begitu menenangkan sukma hingga manik _turquoise_-nya terkatup.

" ... Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Intonasi suara yang meninggi membuat si empunya nama membuka mata.

"Kuchiki?" kembali memanggil dengan marganya

"Syukurlah, Anda sadar," embusan napas lega bersama raut khawatir yang menguap. Tapi Toushiro membalasnya dengan sikap linglung seolah tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Rukia perlu menjelaskan, "Saat saya tiba di sini, Anda sudat terikat oleh sulur pohon," tunjuknya ke pohon tak jauh di depan mereka. "Apa Anda dijebak oleh orang yang mengikuti kita?"

Toushiro menggeleng. Pertanda ia juga tidak tahu apa ada yang mengikuti mereka, atau cuma halusinasi. Aizen? Ya, halusinasi. Mustahil pria itu ada di sini. Semuanya halusinasi, begitu pula dengan Hinamori dan ... pelukan hangat Rukia. "Kurasa aku melamun."

Rukia tidak bilang apa-apa. Atau haruskah ia bilang, ia memeluk erat kapten ini tadi untuk menyadarkannya, yang berarti rengkuhan nyaman itu bukanlah halusinasi Toushiro.

Keheningan baru saja tercipta ketika terdengar suara: "Oi, oi, ini bukan tempat untuk pacaran."

Dari atas. Cahaya lembayung memantul dari bilah pedang di genggamannya, menyusul sesosok pria berambut jabrik coklat (rambut panjangnya berkibar ketika melesak turun); menyengir sambil mengayun _katana_. Sontak mendorong Rukia untuk menjauh, Toushiro kemudian menarik Hyourinmaru.

_Trang!_

Besi berdentingan, pedang beradu.

"Wow! Refleks yang bagus," pria itu berdecak kagum. "Kau bukan bocah biasa."

Kening Toushiro berkerut. Maunya sih mengoreksi panggilan yang tak disenanginya, namun yang keluar malah, "Siapa kau?"

Cengiran pria bermantel hitam masih memaku di wajahnya. "Aku? Coba tebak siapa, Bo-cah."

Kerutan kening Toushiro kian parah. "Aku bukan bocah."

"Kalau bukan bocah, apa dong? Seorang kakek bertubuh pendek?"

_Trang!_

Pedang kembali beradu di sisi berlawanan. Bukan Hyourinmaru, pastinya. Sode no Shirayuki.

"Oi, oi, apa itu adil? Mengeroyok pria yang tidak kalian kenal?"

"Pengguna dua pedang?"

Pedang si pria berjibaku dengan Hyourinmaru di tangan kanan, lalu Sode no Shirayuki di tangan kiri.

"Hehe, kau tahu banyak, Nona. Sayangnya, kau salah."

Sebilah pedang, bukan, _tantou_ yang terikat di betis kiri ditariknya. Ajaibnya, ia menghela pedang pendek itu dengan dua jari di kaki satunya. Hebatnya lagi, ia melemparnya ke atas dengan kedua jari itu. Sepasang Shinigami menengadah. Kesempatan. Ia menendang perut Toushiro dan Rukia nyaris bersamaan. Kapten divisi ke-10 terjungkal menjauh dan mendarat dengan satu lutut tertekuk ke bawah. Tak sempat bangkit, si pria menarik rantai—rantai jebakan yang terselubung di bawah gundukan tanah. Rantai mengepung di setiap sisi. Kendali rantai disentakkan kontan mengikat Toushiro dan membuatnya terjerembab dengan posisi perut bertemu tanah.

"Baiklah. Giliranmu, Nona."

Dua pedang (pedang yang menghadang Hyourinmaru dan Sode no Shirayuki) menyusur cepat macam lesakan panah. Seolah Rukia adalah papan target, sepasang pedang menindih _kimono_ di bagian pundak, menyatukannya dengan batang besar pohon.

_Tantou_ yang dilempar barusan, dipungutnya, lalu bergerak selangkah demi selangkah menghampiri Rukia sambil membersihkan kuku panjangnya dengan si _tantou_.

"Jangan khawatir, Nona. Aku akan membereskanmu lebih dulu."

"Hentikan!"

"Kau diam di sana, Rambut Uban," telunjuknya membidik tajam ke arah Toushiro.

Lanjut berjalan. Berjarak setengah langkah dari si gadis, ia menendang Sode no Shirayuki. "Wah, wah, kalau dilihat lebih dekat, kau manis juga." Rukia mengerutkan kening sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam. "Oi, oi, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Wajah manismu jadi menyeramkan." Pria itu kembali menyibuki diri dengan kukunya sebelum menambah, "Kau tahu, laki-laki itu tidak suka perempuan yang kuat. Makhluk berjenis kelamin seperti kalian itu terlahir lemah, untuk apa sok kuat."

Bukannya geram direndahkan seperti itu, Rukia merasa iba. Ia menerka, pria berjanggut ini pernah dicampakkan oleh perempuan.

"Baiklah. Kau ingin aku menghabisimu di bagian mana, Nona? Potong tangan kiri, tangan kanan, kaki kiri, kaki kanan, atau lidahmu? Atau," ia menjeda sambil menyisir selusur bingkai wajah Rukia, "kepalamu saja?"

Rukia tidak menjawab. Kekuatan ditumpukannya pada kedua kaki bersiap menendang orang tua ini—Tunggu! Ia melongok ke bawah. Oh Soul King, hewan bersisik dan bertubuh panjang melingkari pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Lin."

Ular itu mendesis, menunjukkan lidah bercabangnya.

"Kau tahu, keuntungan apa yang bisa kau dapat saat hidup lama di hutan? Bisa bersahabat dengan seekor piton. Oke, lupakan saja itu. Kembali padamu, Nona. Apa kau sudah bisa menjawab? Belum, ya? Baiklah, aku bertanya saja pada pacarmu." Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dengan jarak terbilang jauh, Toushiro masih sibuk melepaskan diri. "Oi, Rambut Uban!" teriaknya. "Kau ingin pacarmu yang manis ini mati dengan tangan terpotong, kaki, atau kepala? Pilihlah!"

"Sialan! Berani kau menyentuhnya, kepalamu yang akan aku tebas!"

_Hitsugaya-taichou?_

"Ow, ow, ow, aku sungguh terharu," malah menganggap ancaman itu sebagai lelucon. Dibalasnya remeh sambil mendengus, "Kau pikir kau sedang bermain drama, Anak kecil."

Toushiro mengertakkan gigi.

"Baiklah, pacarmu yang memilih," kembali pada Rukia. "Aku putuskan untuk memotong kepalamu, Nona. Ada kalimat terakhir, mungkin kau ingin mengatakan pada pacarmu: 'Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai mati. Tidak akan ada yang menggantikan posisimu di hatiku'. Kau mau bilang begi—"

Tajam dan dinginnya mata pedang menyentuh kulit lehernya. Pria itu cuma melirik.

"Berani kau menyentuhnya, kau akan mati."

Suara dingin nan tajam. Toushiro serius. Tidak bergurau, bercanda, atau main-main. Ia siap mengirim pria ini ke neraka.

"Heh, 'Berani kau menyentuhnya, kau akan mati'. Kalimat romantis yang bagus. Layak untuk dicatat."

Menghilang? Shunpo?

"Pedang yang hebat, Rambut Uban. Kau melukai leherku."

Toushiro hanya setengah menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati si pria dengan jarak tak jauh sedang menyapu darah di kulit leher. Tak lama setelahnya, tancapan pedang di _kimono_ Rukia dicabutnya sambil melempar pandangan tajam pada si ular piton. Meliuk-liuk terbirit-birit, si ular menyusuri rimbunan dedaunan kering ketika merasa nyawanya terancam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya. Anda juga, kan?"

Toushiro mengangguk, pertanda ia baik-baik saja. Sementara si lawan mendekati lokasi dimana Toushiro terjerat rantai. Kepingan es berserakan di sana.

_Zanpakutou tipe es?_ "Oi, Rambut Uban," si pria kembali beralih pada Toushiro. "Zanpakutou-mu itu ... siapa namanya?"

"Untuk apa kau tahu."

Respons dingin itu membuat urat nadinya berkedut. "Dasar bocah tidak sopan. Kalau orang yang lebih tua bertanya padamu, jawab dia. Kau tidak pernah diajari, ya."

Toushiro mendesah. "Hyourinmaru. Itu namanya."

"Hyourinmaru? Hyourinmaru?" pria itu tampak berpikir keras. Lalu detik berikutnya, "HAH? HYOURINMARU? MAKSUDMU ZANPAKUTOU TIPE ES TERKUAT ITU?"

Intonasi suaranya sampai membuat sepasang Shinigami terperanjat kaget.

"I-iya."

"Aku mimpi apa semalam? Apa tadi matahari terbit dari barat, ya?"

Pria itu meracau tak keruan, membuat Toushiro dan Rukia melongo heran. Tidak sampai lima menit berselang si pemilik mantel compang-camping bergerak bagai mesin pembunuh, kini paman itu ibarat orang hilang akal dengan menggumam, 'Aku pasti bermimpi', 'Zanpakutou yang cuma kubaca di buku benar-benar ada', 'Untung saja umurku panjang', lalu tertawa sendiri.

Dan ocehan gila itu berhenti ketika terdengar sahutan: "Anda ternyata sudah bertemu pelanggan Anda, Oda-san."

Si pemilik suara, Seizo, muncul bersama Yuuichi yang menggenggam tangan kanannya, lalu tangan kirinya menarik kerah Ganju yang sedang berteriak, 'Jangan mati Bonny, Conny, Tony, Annie, Sunny, Honey, Manny, Nanny, dan Kanbei', menyebut satu per satu nama babi hutannya dilanjutkan dengan raungan tak jelas.

"Eh, kau? Bukankah kau ... kalau tidak salah, laki-laki yang datang bersama Ran'Tao. Tapi aku lupa namamu. Se- ... Se- ... Se- ..."

"Seizo. Seizo Harugasaki."

"Ah, iya. Kanji di namamu terlalu rumit. Aku jadi sulit mengingatnya."

"Seizo, kau mengenalnya?" Toushiro menyela sambil mengabaikan Ganju yang meraung sambil memukul-mukul tanah. Mungkin penyakit pria Shiba itu lagi kambuh. "Jangan-jangan dia ..."

"Bukan. Dia bukan Puba, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Taichou?" pria bernama Oda mendekati mereka, sambil lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Toushiro. "Anak kecil beruban ini berpangkat kapten?"

"Anak kecil? Beruban? Lebih baik tutup mulutmu sebelum kau menyesal."

Oda menarik satu alisnya skeptis. "Jangan sombong, Bocah. Kau memang pemilik Hyourinmaru, tapi masih hijau. Belum matang. Setelah menguasai Hyourinmaru, baru kau bisa berkata sombong. Masih terlalu cepat 250 tahun untuk menantangku."

Toushiro berpaling. Pria ini menjengkelkan. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, sepasang manik _violet_ menatapnya.

"Sudah, sudah," Seizo menengahi. "Lebih baik kita segera pergi. Bukankah berbahaya jika di sini saat malam, Oda-san?"

"Apa maksudmu _kita_? Kau tidak bermaksud menyuruhku membawa Shinigami ini, kan?"

"Mereka pelanggan."

"Mau pelanggan, mau bukan, mereka Shinigami. Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang kalau kami akan melayani Shinigami."

Sudah menduga penolakan ini, Seizo merogoh _obi_-nya. Mengeluarkan secarik surat, kemudian mengulurkannya. "Ini, dari Ran'Tao-san."

Oda terdiam dulu, lalu akhirnya menerimanya, membuka, dan tak sampai tiga menit pandangan berkutat pada surat, ia menatap Seizo. "Permintaan, Ran-chan, ya," lirihnya lalu membuang napas. "Apa boleh buat. Ayo pergi, sebelum kita jadi santapan iblis."

.

.

.

.

.

Pemberian nama seringkali berdasar pada kondisi atau karakter sesuatu. Hutan Iblis. Warga menamainya seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan. Di siang hari, hutan tampak normal, seperti hutan biasa yang ditemui. Menjelang petang atau ketika mentari sisa setengah badan di ufuk barat, hutan berubah menjadi hutan pembunuh. Hutan hidup yang memanifestasikan ketakutan, dosa, atau masa lalu tergelap bagi siapapun yang memasukinya. Tanpa mengenal orang itu Shinigami atau _konpaku_. Misalnya saja, wujud ketakutan Ganju terhadap kematian babi hutannya, atau Toushiro atas bayang-bayang dosa yang tak bisa dienyahkannya ketika perang musim dingin.

"Kau bisa menghindari pengaruhnya jika kalian bersama orang lain," terang Oda.

Ia berada paling depan; diikuti Toushiro dan Rukia yang berjalan berdampingan; lalu di urutan terakhir ada Yuuichi yang kembali duduk di pundak Seizo, bersama Ganju. Menyusuri jalan setapak hutan. Tak ada racauan burung hantu, lolongan anjing, atau auman serigala. Angin pun seolah terlalu takut untuk berembus. Begitu sunyi.

Semua beralih pada Seizo. Paham maksud pria itu untuk tetap bersama. Hanya saja, tindak pencegahannya sedikit berlebihan dengan harus bergandengan tangan.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan dari awal kalau hutan ini bisa menelan kita hidup-hidup, Seizo?" Ganju meminta penjelasan.

"Jika aku beritahu, kau akan percaya?"

Ganju terdiam.

Benar. Hutan yang seolah-olah mengandung kekuatan magis, memperlihatkan ketakutan beserta masa lalu terkelammu, dan ketika kau tak bisa mengatasinya, sulur pohon akan menghisap jiwamu, dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dan tulang-belulang? Percaya akan hal itu? Sulit. Makanya Seizo memilih bungkam ketimbang menghabiskan waktu berdebat yang bisa saja tak kunjung usai.

Kini mereka melalui sungai setinggi mata kaki. Rukia berhenti ketika jempol kakinya tersangkut, dan mau tahu tersangkut di mana? Lubang mata tengkorak. Ia berjengit sesaat, lalu memungutnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang dilempar ke belakang.

Dan tiba di tangan ... "Te-te-TENGKORAK!" ... Ganju yang menjerit histeris sambil membuang si tengkorak ke atas. Lari kelinglungan, ia tersandung dan jatuh dalam keadaan tengkurap, mendarat dengan hanya jarak satu senti dari puluhan tengkorak di depan matanya.

Hasilnya? Ia pingsan.

"Tulang-tulang di sekitar kalian adalah mereka yang jadi santapan hutan ini," kembali Oda menjelaskan. "Mereka yang tidak tidak bisa lepas dari ketakutan dan dosanya. Pada akhirnya, tidak menemukan jalan keluar dan—mati."

Tak ada ekspresi berlebih dari Toushiro meski ia nyaris saja bernasib sama.

Ketika yang lain mulai kembali melalui jalan setapak, ia menghampiri Ganju dan menarik kerahnya. Setelah keluar dari sungai, ia membangunkannya secara tak manusiawi—salah, secara tak Shinigamiawi. Menjitaknya dengan gagang pedang. Cara yang sama ketika menyadarkan Ganju dari bayangan kematian babi hutannya. Mengikuti rekan-rekannya diiringi gerutuan si Shiba kalau suatu saat nanti ia akan membalas penganiayaan Toushiro. Bersumpah atas nama ketujuh babi hutannya.

"Bukankah seharusnya tubuh _konpaku_ atau Shinigami menjadi _reishi_ ketika mati?" Rukia tak bisa menahan penasarannya ini. "Kenapa tulang-tulang mereka masih ada?"

"Sedikit berbeda untuk hutan ini, Rukia-chan," Oda dengan senang hati menanggapi. "Hanya kulit dan daging mereka yang jadi _reishi_, tepatnya jadi makanan hutan ini. Iblis hutan tidak suka menyantap tulang mereka. Rasanya keras. Jadi disisakan saja."

Ia bergurau, kan?

"Lalu jiwa mereka?"

Oda mendadak berhenti. Menoleh ke belakang dengan raut dingin. "Sayangnya, tidak bisa berenkarnasi. Jiwa mereka bergentayangan di mana-mana. Di sekeliling kalian."

Ganju menelan ludah. "Ber-bergentayangan? Maksudmu jadi hantu? Di sekitar kita?" Kedua kakinya mulai gemetar, dan tangannya pun spontan memegang pundak Toushiro. Akan terus seperti itu jika si kapten tidak dengan kejamnya menyodokkan gagang Hyourinmaru ke kakinya.

Ekspresi tak beda dengan Yuuichi yang sontak memeluk leher Seizo.

Namun nuansa menakutkan itu tak lama setelah Oda tergelak, lalu meralatnya. "Persisnya aku tidak tahu, ke mana jiwa mereka pergi. Ada yang bilang mereka segera dikirim ke Jigouku meski tidak berubah jadi Hollow."

"Kasihan sekali," jika Rukia yang mengatakan ini rasanya wajar, tapi ini komentar Toushiro.

Oda menyetujui, "Memang."

Kemudian lanjut melangkah, yang selebihnya didominasi dalam diam sebelum mereka tiba di pusat hutan, tepatnya di depan pohon terbesar di hutan Mikawa.

Oda melambaikan tangan di udara, bukan sebagai pose selamat tinggal, tapi untuk meniadakan penghalang.

"Kidou?"

"Ya. Untuk menghalangi aura si iblis hutan, kami menggunakan Kidou level tinggi." _Barrier _pelindung membelah. Tertutup kembali setelah semuanya masuk. "Kalau tidak begini, kita tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Si iblis akan mengganggu kita dengan mimpi-mimpi buruk yang tidak berkesudahan."

Dan kau mungkin tak akan percaya begitu melihat apa yang menyambut mereka setelah melintasi _barrier_. Pedesaan ala Rukongai. Tapi yang di sini lebih sederhana. Luasnya lebih kecil dari desa biasanya. Bukan gubuk kayu yang jadi tempat tinggal mereka, tapi tenda. Jumlahnya sampai dua puluhan. Bak kompleks perkemahan dengan api unggun raksasa di tengah-tengah kepungan tenda.

_Barrier_ penyamar. Dari luar terlihat seperti pohon raksasa, ternyata di dalam adalah sebuah desa kecil. Tempat persembunyian.

Sebagian besar warga bermantel lusuh seperti Oda. Taburan tatapan dengan eskpresi beragam tak ayal dilayangkan pada para pengelana ini.

"Tenang, teman-teman. Mereka pelanggan spesial kita. Spesial dari Ran'Tao," imbau Oda begitu para pria segera meraih _katana_ yang tersemat di pinggangnya.

Toushiro dan yang lainnya tetap mengekori Oda sampai tiba di pintu ruang bawah tanah. Membukanya, menuruni tangga, menyusuri lorong panjang nyaris sepanjang 250 meter. Yang menerangi lorong hanya cahaya lilin yang tergantung tiap lima meter. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka berpapasan dengan bocah kecil botak seumuran Yuuichi.

"Kau sudah memberinya makan?"

Bocah itu mengangguk. Dan bergegas pergi setelah Oda mengelus kepala licinnya.

"Puba ada di ujung lorong sana," Oda memberitahu.

"Kenapa dia tinggal terpisah ?" tanya Toushiro. Ada yang tak beres di sini.

"'Kenapa'?" Oda menukas. "Karena dia berbeda."

Kecuali Seizo, Ganju dan kedua Shinigami mengerutkan kening. Berbeda? Bayangan Ganju, Puba adalah hantu. Bayangan Toushiro dan Rukia, Puba adalah sejenis orang berbahaya, mungkin karakternya mirip Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Sisa dua meter tiba di ujung lorong. Tebaklah, dugaan siapa yang benar.

Jeruji besi berukuran tiga kali empat meter menyambut Toushiro dkk. Di dalam sanalah terkurung ... "Nah, itulah Puba yang kalian cari-cari."

Mereka serentak menganga tak percaya.

"Yang benar saja."

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Kita susah payah mengelilingi Rukongai. Hampir mati. Tapi ujung-ujungnya yang kita cari ..."

Bersiap-siaplah untuk kenyataan tak terduga.

"... seekor Hollow?"

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**[1]** Penggambaran tentang Hutan Iblis Mikawa terinspirasi dari Hutan Kegelapan di film 'Snow White and the Huntsman'.

**[2]** Karakter Oda adalah OC (maaf bagi kalian yg gak suka OC, tapi demi kepentingan fic, OC mesti ada.)

**A/N :** Agak sedikit bersyukur saya udah selesein tiga per empat chapter ini di senin lalu saat saya updet ch 21. Kalo tidak, saya baru bisa updet ch ini pertengahan desember. Karena dini harinya, dapet telpon dari kampung halaman ayah saya di Makassar kalo nenek saya meninggal. Pagi harinya langsung terbang ke sana, dan baru pulang ke Bandung sabtu kemarin. Masuk sekolah hari seninnya, saya diberondong tugas-tugas bersamaan dengan ulangan akhir.

Karena alasan itu, kakak ngelarang saya gunain laptopnya, sebelum ulangan di sekolah saya selese. Yah, syukurlah, nilai ulangan (di luar dugaan) di beberapa mata pelajaran lumayan bagus. Jadi laptopnya dipinjemin lagi deh (beginilah nasib orang yg gak punya laptop sendiri).

Oke, maaf cuap-cuapnya kepanjangan. Jika ada kritik, saran, uneg-uneg, kotak review selalu tersedia di bawah sana. **Sampai jumpa lagi** ya di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**07 Desember ****2012**


	23. Chapter 23

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**nnoitra—**Ini udah updet kilat gak, Noitra-san?*plak*lu pikir 2 minggu itu updet kilat*

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Azalea Yukiko | __ai-haibara777 | noviaellen | Austine Sophie | __Kujo Kasuza Pha__n__tomhive__ | Nuha-Hikari7 | Yukizawa Aiko Michinobe | Apple-chan | Kazuko Nozomi | Fabri KuroShirou01 | hyourinyuki | Viviane. Scarlter_

.

**Chapter ini bacanya pelan-pelan saja, ya.**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushiro Hitsugay****a**

**Rukia Kuchik****i**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

**Seizo Harugasaki**

.

**Warning :****  
****Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo (berseliweran kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain.**

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**South Rukongai Arc**

.

**#**** 2**** #**

**Tersingkapnya Tirai Kebenaran. Kekelaman di Balik Tampuk Kekuasaan**

.

.

.

Malam ini sungguh sepi. Tak ada penampakan benda langit. Membuat bola mata kelabu ketua Klan Kuchiki, Byakuya, tidak kerasan tersemat pada hamparan angkasa kelam. Tapi lain hal untuk ketua klan tertinggi Kasumiouji, Rurichiyo. Hampir sepuluh menit iris hijau si gadis kecil tak lepas dari padang hitam yang sunyi. Perhatian mereka kompak tertuju satu arah ketika wanita berambut hitam dan berbandana putih bersama ajudan kembarnya muncul dari persimpangan koridor.

Ketua mantan salah satu empat klan besar Seireitei, Klan Shiba. Kuukaku Shiba.

Pandangan sesaat saja dari Byakuya sebagai balasan cengiran Kuukaku, sedang Rurichiyo setidaknya harus menunjukkan sedikit rasa hormat dengan menunduk sekilas dan tersenyum tipis.

Tak lama setelahnya papan koridor utama berdebam pelan dan menampakkan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh ketiga pemimpin klan besar Seireitei itu (baik dulu maupun sekarang).

Genryuusei Shigekuni Yamamoto.

Ia tak sendiri. Di belakangnya berdiri ketua Klan Shihouin, Yoruichi. Diikuti tiga kapten tertua Batalion 13 yang didampingi letnan masing-masing, kecuali satu orang: Kyouraku bersama Nanao, Unohana dengan Isane, dan Ukitake yang senantiasa disertai Kiyone dan Sentarou.

"Apa aku perlu berterima kasih karena kau telah memenuhi undanganku, Kuukaku Shiba?"

Bukan Kuukaku namanya jika tidak merespons santai sambil mengipas-ngipas tangan seolah yang di hadapannya bukan komandan kapten yang patut dihormati, "Tidak perlu, saya rasa. Karena saya datang ke sini bukan karena Anda," cengirannya kian mengembang begitu perhatiannya tertuju pada wanita berkulit gelap, "Saya datang hanya karena ingin bertegur sapa dengan Yoruichi setelah lama tidak bertemu. Gara-gara Anda, dia tidak berkunjung ke Hokutan."

Lirikan ke belakang sebelum Soutaichou melewatinya sambil berkata, "Terserah kau saja."

Keluar dari pintu utama divisi pertama, kedelapan Vizard menyambut. Dan tidak sampai lima belas menit ketika rombongan itu tiba di gerbang raksasa residen Central 46. Melewati jembatan, pintu utama menunggu. Pintu terbuka semudah menjentikkan jari (kerja bagus untuk kaki tangan Soutaichou). Tujuh Vizard, letnan dan perwira, dan ajudan Kuukaku berhenti di sana; selebihnya menyusuri gedung berdesain lingkaran itu. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama ketika suara debat dari ruang pertemuan terdengar jelas, dan jangan heran jika gelagat gelagapan terlihat ketika gerombolan orang tak diundang menampakkan diri.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Shinji dengan tidak sopannya memulai duluan, "Pertanyaan itu juga berlaku untuk kalian. Sejak kapan para petinggi Central 46 yang terhormat melakukan rapat malam?"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Sampah."

"'Sampah'?" Shinji mengulang dengan alis terangkat tinggi, tapi tak tampak ekspresi geram. "Yah, kalau diingat-ingat kami memang 'sampah', tapi setidaknya 'sampah' seperti kami masih berguna," singgungnya pada bantuan di Winter War, "daripada kalian yang hanya bisa duduk dan berkoar-koar tidak jelas."

Raut memerah marah dari si hakim tertinggi dan hendak meraung berang ketika sahutan berani seorang gadis kecil mendahuluinya.

"Hentikan," Rurichiyo membuka suara. "Ingat lagi, kita datang ke sini untuk apa, Tuan Pirang. Bukan untuk membahas tentang sampah, kan?" Umur memang tidak menentukan kedewasaan seseorang.

Shinji berpaling, agak malu dinasehati anak kecil. Yoruichi dan Kuukaku kompak _nyengir_, sedang Byakuya (seperti biasa) hanya kalem, begitu pula Soutaichou meski ia diminta buka mulut atas keikutsertaannya.

"Apa perlu Anda sekalian menanyakan alasan kami dan Soutaichou ada di sini?" malah Yoruichi yang angkat bicara. "Sudah jelas kan, alasannya," ia mengambil jeda sejenak. "Untuk menghentikan kalian mengusik hidup _mereka_."

"Kau ...?" seorang petinggi tergagap. Dan tiga detik berikutnya beralih pada ... "Genryuusei!"

.

Sementara itu, di Rukongai ...

"Kau menipu kami?" Kerah Oda dicengkeram kasar oleh Ganju. Toushiro bertemu pandang dengan Seizo, yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap bahwa Hollow itu benar-benar Puba. Setelah Rukia menenangkan Ganju, si kapten berhadapan dengan Oda yang sedang memperbaiki kerah mantelnya.

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian?" Toushiro benar-benar meminta penjelasan. "Aku ragu Central 46 susah-payah ingin menangkap kami hanya untuk seekor Hollow."

Oda mendesah berat. Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang. "Kau benar," akunya. Ia bersila dengan tanah sebagai alasnya. "Yang diinginkan oleh orang-orang itu bukanlah Puba, tapi," berhenti untuk menatap lawan bicaranya tepat di mata hijaunya, "penjaga Puba alias kami."

Ini bukan percakapan mudah, Toushiro ikut duduk bersila; ingin mendengarnya juga, Rukia bersimpuh di sebelahnya; Seizo dan Ganju ambil jarak, lebih memilih mencuri dengar; bersama Yuuichi.

"Kau tadi bertanya siapa kami, kan?" Oda mengulang. Lalu, melanjut tanpa menunggu anggukan Toushiro. "Jawabannya: kami bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak lebih dari 'sampah' yang kalian buang 150 tahun yang lalu."

Mereka tersentak.

"Kalian ... Shinigami?" Toushiro tak percaya.

"Shinigami?" ulang Oda dengan raut muak. "Omong kosong. Kami bukan lagi bagian dari kalian."

Tanda tanya besar menggelayut. Kalau bukan Shinigami, apa _dong_?

Tunggu dulu. Memiliki pedang, bisa mengeluarkan _kidou_, mampu ber-_shunpo_, dan memelihara seekor ... Hollow. Toushiro rasa ia bisa menerka jawabannya ...

"Kalian ... Vizard?"

.

Berpindah ke tempat lain, Seireitei ...

"Genryuusei! Kau ... kau ... kau benar-benar berani menipu kami."

Sepasang mata sipit keriput pelan-pelan terbuka. Diam dulu sebelum menggemakan suara beratnya. "Siapa sebenarnya yang ditipu di sini. Kalian? Sama sekali tidak. Kami-lah yang kalian tipu. Menyembunyikan kebenaran kalau _mereka_ masih hidup, dan kini—untuk kedua kalinya kalian berusaha memusnahkan _mereka_."

Gigi petinggi itu bergemeretak. "Kau bicara ... seolah-olah kau sudah tahu begitu lama. Jangan-jangan ..."

"Soutaichou-dono menunggu kalian mengatakan padanya," bagian ini milik Byakuya. "Mengatakan kalau _mereka_: korban penelitian Hollow Aizen yang pertama, masih hidup. Tapi pada akhirnya, kalian tetap merahasiakannya."

Tetap merahasiakan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi mengutus pasukan menangkap Toushiro di Hokutan, mengirim bawahan Keigun ke Owari, dan mengirim surat rutin ke divisi ke-10 tanpa cap identitas agar bawahan Toushiro sendiri yang menyeret kaptennya pulang ke Seireitei. Rentetan kegagalan membuat Central 46 meminta bantuan Soutaichou.

"Jadi ... alasanmu mengikuti perintah yang aku berikan: menurunkan Onmitsukidou dan beberapa kapten Batalion 13, sementara kau sudah tahu kenyataannya untuk mempermainkan kami?"

"Salah satu alasannya itu," suara Kuukaku yang kali ini terdengar. "Tapi alasan utamanya adalah Soutaichou-dono ingin _orang yang tidak sepantasnya dibuang saat itu_ bisa hidup nyaman."

.

Kembali ke Rukongai ...

"Vizard?" Oda menukas. "Hah, jangan menyamakan kami dengan mereka. Mereka benci Shinigami, tapi saat bertarung Zanpakutou mereka digunakan juga. Bahkan, terang-terangan menggunakan kekuatan Hollow."

"Lalu ... kalian itu apa?" Rukia hati-hati bertanya.

"Sudah aku bilang kami bukan siapa-siapa, artinya kami tidak punya nama geng atau organisasi seperti Vizard atau Espada. Tapi jika kau bertanya orang yang membuat kami seperti ini, itu adalah pelaku yang sama."

"Aizen?" Jantung Toushiro berdetak satu ketukan lebih cepat.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Rukia menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Ya, normal jika kalian berpikir kalau penelitian si Empat Mata baru dimulai sekitar 101 tahun yang lalu karena sejarah hanya mengungkapkan kenyataan itu. Yang aslinya, penelitian Sousuke sudah dimulai sejak 150 tahun yang lalu. Dan kami-lah sasarannya."

Lebih dari satu setengah abad lalu muncul isu tentang sejenis virus yang mematikan. Belum diketahui bahwa kejadian itu aktivitas penelitian Hollow. Dengan dampak: kulit mendadak keriput, tubuh kaku, napas sesak, dan berujung pada kematian. Demi melindungi Seireitei, jangan sampai korbannya kian banyak, mereka yang terinfeksi dengan berat hati dibuang ke wilayah jauh Rukongai.

Dibuang bak onggokan sampah, dan menjalani hidup dengan harapan kosong kalau tinggal menunggu waktu kematian menjemput mereka, tapi kemunculan wanita bernama Ran'Tao memberi mereka cahaya hidup bagai lentera asa. Tidak separah kasus Vizard, ilmuwan wanita itu tidak perlu membuat Hougyoku, hanya perlu mengandalkan pengetahuan pengobatan untuk menetralisirnya; membuat orang-orang ini bisa bernapas hingga kini.

"Yah, rasanya agak menyakitkan diperlakukan seperti sampah, tapi keputusan mereka saat itu tidak bisa disalahkan juga. Mengatasnamakan perlindungan Seireitei, apa boleh buat kami terima saja nasib buruk ini," Oda berhenti. Rahangnya mengeras. "Yah, aku akan terima dan tidak protes andaikan saja orang-orang itu tidak membuang orang yang seharusnya tidak dibuang."

"Maksudmu, Central 46 membuang seseorang yang tidak terjangkit virus?"

Oda mengiyakan tebakan Toushiro.

"Tapi, kenapa?" kini Rukia.

"Untuk apalagi, selain tahta. Demi tahta, mereka membuang hakim tertinggi Central 46 kala itu."

.

Tengok keadaan Seireitei ...

"Yang seharusnya tidak dibuang? Oh, kau juga tahu kalau orang tua itu masih hidup, Genryuusei," dengan santainya, petinggi itu berujar. "Kau sudah tahu kalau Nobutada Tokugawa masih hidup."

"Cara yang cukup licik," giliran Yoruichi. "Membuat Tokugawa-dono seolah-olah terkena virus saat itu. Padahal, itu hanya penyakit orang tua biasa."

"Jangan berani menuduh, Yoruichi Shihouin," mata si hakim memicing tajam.

"Saya tidak menuduh. Ada buktinya, kok." Tanpa menoleh, sahabat Urahara itu lantang berkata, "Iya kan, Unohana-taichou?"

Tiga orang, yang sedari awal hanya berdiri sebagai penonton di sebelah kiri lorong masuk jadi perhatian utama. Unohana maju selangkah dari Ukitake dan Kyouraku. Berkata: mantan kaptennya (Unohana seorang letnan ketika itu) meninggalkan surat wasiat sebelum penghujung napas terakhirnya. Berbunyi: ketika itu ia mengelabui semua orang tentang kondisi Tokugawa demi iming-imingan promosi ke divisi zero oleh seorang petinggi Central 46. Jika perlu bukti konkrit, Jigoukuchou yang merekam perbincangannya dengan petinggi itu bisa diperlihatkan.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa kau baru mengungkitnya sekarang, Genryuusei?" hakim tertinggi itu bertanya-tanya.

"Dia ingin hidup damai," Soutaichou, dengan tenang menjawab. "Karena Nobutada rela dianggap mati demi hidup damai, aku memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi, keputusanku itu berubah ketika kalian tetap saja tidak melepasnya hidup-hidup."

.

Beralih ke Rukongai ...

"Jadi untuk membunuh orang itu lagi, mereka mencoba menangkap kami agar dosa mereka di masa lalu tidak terungkap," Toushiro menyimpulkan. "Mereka mencoba mengubur dalam-dalam dosa mereka."

"Kejam," komentar singkat Rukia.

Memberi senyum pahit di bibir Oda.

"Apa Soutaichou tahu hal ini?"

"Kuyakin iya," Toushiro menjawab mantap pertanyaan Rukia. "Kakek itu ... sembunyi-sembunyi menolong kita untuk membongkar masalah ini."

Penjelasan ini yang menjawab keanehan si kakek menurunkan perintah berbeda pada dua orang. Tahu karakter Soifon, paling patuh pada perintah tanpa sudi menanyakan kenapa, sebagai perwakilan Onmitsukidou. Begitu pula dengan Tim Komamura yang berperangai mirip dengan Soifon, sebagai perwakilan Batalion 13. Dan setidaknya untuk membantu Toushiro, kakek itu memberi perintah berlawanan pada Byakuya melalui pemanggilan rahasia, dan juga pada empat orang (Ikkaku dkk.). Kakak Rukia itu sengaja teledor menelantarkan surat pemberitahuan di meja agar Renji bisa melihatnya.

"Kita menjadi pion permainannya."

Kesimpulan yang terdengar kejam Toushiro. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, kesimpulan demikian ada benarnya dengan membuat para kapten berseteru. Untung saja, tak ada yang tewas.

Namun tak lama, terdengar sahutan mengoreksi:

"Kau salah, Kapten Muda," suara berat menyela. "Gen tidak suka mempermainkan orang."

Toushiro spontan berdiri. "Kau?" Ekspresinya seolah raut sosok renta yang muncul itu sedikit familiar.

"Kakek pemilik kedai makanan di Hokutan!" Ganju yang menjawab sambil berteriak.

Ingat lagi, kakek yang kedainya dihancurkan oleh Toushiro untuk menghajar berandalan ketika memulai misi.

"Hoho, anak muda memang punya ingatan yang bagus," si kakek rela bersimpuh tanpa alas untuk melayani tamunya meski Oda mengulurkan selembar plastik.

"Kami membangunkamu ya, Jii-jii."

"Begitulah. Kau lupa, orang tua perlu waktu tidur lebih banyak untuk bisa hidup lebih lama."

Tanda tanya besar masih menggelayut di benak dua Shinigami.

"Kau ini siapa ... Jii-san?"

"Menurutmu siapa, Kapten Muda?"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan ... "Mantan hakim tertinggi—Nobutada Tokugawa?"

"Sudah lama sekali seseorang tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu."

Setelah bisa melumat kenyataan yang begitu beruntun sampai membuat kepala pening, perbincangan kembali ke topik awal.

"Saat Gen bilang ada kapten muda berbakat di Batalion 13, aku tidak mengira kaptennya semuda ini," meski berjarak jauh, ia dan Soutaichou masih sering bertukar bincang melalui surat.

Toushiro menunduk. Seringnya ia merasa bosan dengan pujian sejenis ini, tapi tahu Soutaichou yang memujinya setinggi itu membuatnya sedikit malu.

"Aku kenal Gen. Dia tidak suka mempermainkan orang," si kakek melanjut. "Jika perlu alasan kenapa dia menaruh kalian di tengah perselisihan, itu karena Gen suka bertaruh. Dia berani bertaruh karena percaya dengan kekuatanmu. Percaya kalau kau bisa mengatasi gempuran Central 46 melalui Onmitsukidou dan rekan-rekanmu di Batalion 13."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Toushiro yang masih merona, sepasang bola mata ungu menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak heran, dia berani bertaruh atas kemenanganmu. Seorang pemilik Hyourinmaru, dan menjadi kapten di umur semuda ini."

"Anda," oh, jarang-jarang Toushiro berucap sopan, "apa hubungan Anda dengan Soutaichou?"

Nobutada tersenyum, namun Oda yang menjawab.

"Mereka itu sahabat."

.

Lalu, kondisi Seireitei yang tengah menuju babak akhir ...

"Anda sekalian lebih baik berhenti membantah," Yoruchi menyarankan. "Jika butuh bukti lebih dari Unohana-taichou katakan, catatan sejarah dari pemimpin empat klan besar saat itu sudah kami persiapkan."

"Lalu kenapa, hah? Sudah tahu semua itu, apa yang bisa kalian lakukan?" hakim itu tampak senewen. "Menangkap kami?" Kalimat itu membuat tiga rekan sesama hakim menjauh, berupaya seolah-olah tidak terlibat.

Lalu tak lama, insiden tak terduga terjadi ketika bom asap meledak sebagai media pelaku melarikan diri. Kericuhan di balai pertemuan membuat para orang bijak bergelontoran keluar; bersama para bangsawan dan kapten, kecuali satu orang.

Soutaichou tanpa sungkan menghancurkan dinding, ber-_shunpo_ menuju tempat tinggal para petinggi, dan tak butuh waktu sulit menemukan si pelaku yang berusaha melarikan diri melalui pintu belakang. Tapi bahkan pintu belum dibukanya, golakan api mengepung. Ryuujin Jakka digunakan, pertanda Soutaichou sedang tidak dalam _mood_ baik.

Kemudian kita tengok suasana di luar gedung. Raut tegang semua orang ketika dirasa api neraka membara di dalam gedung. Komandan kapten benar-benar dalam _mood_ buruk. Dan tak perlu komando untuk menghindar ketika ledakan membahana bersama dengan hancurnya setengah gedung Seijyoutoukyorin.

"Jika Soutaichou sedang marah, jangan berani berada di dekatnya," peringatan Kyouraku. Sebutir keringat menuruni pelipisnya.

Ukitake memberi suara sepakat.

"Menghancurkan Seijyotoukyourin—Soutaichou tidak berpikir apa akibatnya, ya."

"Soutaichou sudah tahu akibatnya, Hiyori," Shinji membalas komentar si gadis pirang. "Tapi kadang ada perbuatan di luar batas yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Jika sudah seperti itu, Soutaichou rela menanggung akibatnya."

Unohana memberi nada menyetujui. "Tidak mau sahabatnya diganggu lagi, Soutaichou tanpa ragu akan melakukannya."

Porak-porandanya setengah bangunan Seijyotoukyourin sebagai berita akhir sekaligus penutup dosa masa lalu yang dikubur dalam-dalam oleh Central 46. Meski perlu ratusan tahun untuk mengungkapnya, setidaknya Nobutada dan orang-orang yang diperlakukan tidak adil dapat sedikit bernapas lega masih bisa bertemu matahari esok.

.

Terakhir, perbincangan di Rukongai ...

"Kapten-kapten di Seireitei pasti sedang berdebat dengan para hakim."

Toushiro setuju dengan si kakek, mengingat pesan Yoruichi yang mengatakan kalau Central 46 jadi urusan mereka.

"Omong-omong," Oda menyela, "bagaimana keadaan kapten lainnya di Seireitei, maksudku Juushirou, Shunsui, dan," entah bayangan saja atau bukan, wajah pria itu memerah, "Retsu?"

"Ukitake-taichou masih sering sakit, tapi ia baik-baik saja," sudah semestinya Rukia yang menanggapi. "Kyouraku-taichou dan Unohana-taichou, mereka juga baik-baik saja."

"Taichou?" Oda tersenyum kecut. "Begitu, ya. Ternyata aku yang paling bernasib buruk." Lalu berpindah topik, "Oh, iya, bagaimana dengan kapten divisi ke-10? Siapa yang mendudukinya sekarang?"

Rukia menoleh pada orang yang paling tahu, dan belum berkata apa-apa, Toushiro berujar, "Kenapa kau menanyakanku?"

Kening Oda berkerut sangat dalam. "Menanyakanmu?" Otaknya perlu menguras tenaga lebih banyak untuk tiba pada kesimpulan, "Mana mungkin, kau ...? Pemimpin divisi ke-10?"

Pria ini mencoba merendahkannya lagi, tapi tidak sempat berujar barang satu kata, kakek Nobutada memotong, "Kau bertemu pendahulumu, Kapten Muda."

Pendahulu? Jangan bilang ... Oh Soul King, pria menjengkelkan ini seniornya sekaligus—

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima kalau aku bekas kapten divisi ke-10, Kapten Kecil. Junichi Oda."

—sosok Shinigami yang selalu jadi panutan dalam mengasah kemampuan berpedang.

Toushiro tidak akan sudi mengaku kalau ia adalah _fans_ berat pria ini, dan mengoleksi sepuluh seri kisah perjalanan _Master_ Tiga Pedang, julukan Junichi Oda.

Tidak akan sudi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kata Oda, makhluk setengah Hollow sejenis mereka dan Vizard bisa berkomunikasi dengan Hollow. Mereka kan, masih satu suku. Tergantung bagaimana besarnya pengendalian _reiatsu _Shinigami, sehingga para Hollow tidak tahu bahwa kalian musuh mereka. Orang-orang ini bisa menekan _reiatsu_ sampai batas nol.

Pantas saja, Toushiro tidak merasakan tekanan roh pada diri Oda.

Menemukan seekor Hollow yang diberi nama Puba, bisa dibilang keberuntungan. Hollow ini punya kemampuan yang mustahil dimiliki Shinigami: melihat rantai takdir, tidak terkecuali _konpaku_. Berhubung fakta bahwa manusia terlahir dengan rantai takdir semu yang senantiasa terhubung dengan saudara sedarah: ayah-anak, kakak-adik, dan tentu saja ibu-anak. Rantai yang takkan pernah putus, bahkan saat mati dan hidup terpisah di Soul Society.

Ran'Tao dan Seizo tidak mengatakan perihal ini lantaran yakin Shinigami tidak akan percaya. Sekarang saja sepasang Shinigami masih tak yakin, lebih-lebih Ganju. Karena itu, Oda membuktikan dengan menyuruh Yuuichi merentangkan telapak tangan.

Berjarak dua langkah dengan Hollow berperawakan gurita bukanlah kegiatan menyenangkan bagi Yuuichi. Tentu, tak semenyenangkan menggambar kelinci, bermain gasing, atau bermain lempar bola salju. Meski dikatakan Puba ini jinak terhadap anak-anak, tapi tetap saja di mata si bocah, makhluk itu tak ubah seekor _monster_. _Monster_ yang masih satu suku dengan Hollow yang membunuh mamanya.

Tapi meski takut-takut, Yuuichi tidak menarik tangan ketika tentakel itu meraba telapaknya dan tapak satunya disentuh Oda dengan dua jari sambil memejam mata. Berfokus. Dan ketika sepasang mata terbuka lebar, Oda melafal, "Hati di selatan, mata di utara, ujung jari di barat, tumit di timur, berkumpul bersama angin, berpencar bersama hujan," dengan jari yang mengukir kanji empat arah dalam lingkaran, dan setelah usai, "Bakudou no Go jyuu Hachi, Kakushitsuijaku!"

Lingkaran bersinar, menampakkan tulisan bak layar komputer. "17, 24, 46, 63, 70," ia berhenti. Bibirnya tertarik, Oda menyeringai, "Aku menemukannya. Distrik ke-78, Rukongai Selatan—

Inuzuri."

.

.

Seusai ritual, pria bernama depan Junichi itu menagih bayaran. Memanfaatkan kemampuan Puba adalah bisnis. Karena melalui upah hasil kerja si Hollow-lah, orang-orang ini bisa mengisi perut. Bagaimanapun tidak mudah berkeliaran bebas di Rukongai jika kalian buronan Central 46. Kakek Nobutada saja hanya bekerja di kedai Hokutan selama tiga hari ketika keesokan hari (setelah kedainya dihancurkan Toushiro) didatangi orang-orang mencurigakan.

Toushiro menyodorkan bungkusan uang. Diterima, lalu diperiksa, Oda memprotes tidak cukup. Tapi kakek Nobutada datang sebagai penolong dengan mengulurkan dompet dua Shinigami yang hilang di Perayaan Owari. Kenyataannya, kakek penjaga kedai ramen ketika itu adalah anggota mereka juga dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah pelaku perampokan yang merupakan anak perempuan yang ditolong Rukia. Salahkan Toushiro yang merengkuh Rukia ketika itu dengan si gadis kecil di tengah-tengah.

"Oi, Kapten Kecil."

Urat nadi Toushiro berkedut. Sebelumnya dipanggil bocah, anak kecil, rambut uban, sekarang kapten kecil. Ia sendiri tidak percaya pria yang jadi panutannya berjenis seperti ini. "Apa?" akhirnya dibalas ketus.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis bangsawan itu padamu?" lirik Oda pada Rukia yang sedang berbincang dengan kakek Nobutada—perbincangan dengan topik Ginrei Kuchiki. Kini mereka berada di permukaan, bukan di ruang bawah tanah lagi. "Apa dia menyukaimu, atau hanya kau yang menyukainya?"

Toushiro bahkan lupa bertanya kenapa orang ini bisa tahu, atau apa kalimat: AKU MENYUKAIMU, RUKIA tertulis jelas di jidatnya sampai orang yang baru dikenalnya menyadarinya; ketika menolak, "Tidak."

"Eh~ kau yakin? Uangmu masih ada lebihnya, lho," rayu Oda. Bungkusan itu dikipas-kipaskannya. "Jika kau mau, aku bisa menyuruh Puba menggunakan kemampuan melihat masa depan. Dia juga punya kemampuan seperti itu, soalnya."

"Tidak perlu," hanya dua kata itu.

Tapi jangan memanggilnya Junichi Oda jika dua kali ditolak langsung putus asa. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin tahu, apa gadis yang kau sukai itu adalah takdirmu yang orang-orang sebut jodoh? Kau tidak ingin tahu dia jodohmu atau bukan?"

"Aku tidak peduli," tiga kata itu saja yang keluar sebelum mengambil satu langkah menjauh, dan berhenti sesaat ketika Oda berkata.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang perempuan itu bukan jodohmu. Kau masih mempertahankan perasaanmu, Kapten Kecil?"

Toushiro tidak menjawab, dan hanya menimpali sekenanya. "Berisik."

Senyum simpul di bibir Oda ketika juniornya itu lanjut berjalan menuju Seizo dan Ganju yang sedang mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk pelaksanaan pesta tengah malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh malam yang gegap-gempita bersama api unggun yang membara nyaris setengah meter di tengah kepungan warga yang berdendang dan menari. Yuuichi, salah satu penyanyi di antara lima anak seumurannya; Ganju di antara tujuh orang yang menari dengan memegang pundak pria di depannya, dan ketika melangkah tiga kali, satu kaki akan diserongkan ke api unggung; Seizo sibuk berbincang dengan kakek Nobutada di depan tenda.

Sementara Toushiro duduk paling belakang di kerumunan pria yang tidak menari, bersandar di batang pohon dengan senyum tipis yang sesekali mengembang di bibirnya. Yang tanpa ia sadari, sepasang manik ungu di seberang sana sedang menatapnya lekat, sudah sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Dan si pemilik mata sontak berpaling ke depan ketika Toushiro menoleh padanya. Rona tipis merambah di kedua pipi Rukia ketika dipergoki mencuri pandang. Dan ketika pemuda itu beranjak tampak menuju balai-balai yang berada di balik tiga jajaran pohon, bola mata ungunya kembali mengekori.

"Pacar yang manis."

Rukia tersentak. Seorang wanita duduk di sampingnya sambil meletakkan mangkuk berisi segelontoran buncis manis.

"Siapa yang bibi maksud?" Rukia pura-pura tidak paham.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda manis berambut putih itu."

"Hubungan kami tak seperti yang Anda duga, kami hanya—"

"—sahabat?" terkanya tepat. Rukia mengangguk pelan. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil beringsut lebih dekat. "Kau hanya menginginkan hubungan seperti itu?" Tidak ada anggukan atau sahutan tegas: _Ya_, membuatnya melanjut sambil menyentuh pelan dada Rukia, "Tanyakan pada hatimu jika kau masih bingung. Kata hati jauh lebih baik dari pikiran, dan penunjuk jalan yang benar. Dan ingat, hati tidak akan pernah berbohong."

Rukia terdiam. Mulut agak terbuka, tapi tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar untuk menyanggah. Ia memang bukan ahlinya dalam bidang ini.

"Baiklah, jangan pikirkan itu." Lalu digesernya mangkuk ke tengah-tengah mereka. "Ayo kita makan."

Kepala Rukia melongok, mengamati isi mangkuk. "_Amanattou_?"

Wanita itu tertawa malu. "Maaf, ya. Mungkin anak muda sepertimu tidak terlalu suka dengan makanan seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya _amanattou_ lebih murah dibanding beras, ikan, atau _miso_." Lalu berpaling pada balai-balai di belakang pohon, "Kapten muda itu sepertinya belum makan. Kau ingin membawakannya?"

"Tentu. Ini makanan kesukaannya."

"Benarkah?" wanita itu terkejut. "Wah, pemuda yang menarik. Jarang ada anak muda yang menyukai cemilan orang tua," lanjutnya berkomentar. "Dia ternyata lebih dewasa dibanding yang terlihat."

.

.

Terbaring di papan reyot dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan kepalanya, dan tekukan lutut sebagai topangan lutut lainnya. Balai-balai tak beratap menghamparkan jelas angkasa luas yang begitu sunyi. Tak ada bintang, tak ada bulan. Tak ada bulan? Ralat, ada kok. Bulan yang berwujud sebulat wajah jelita yang tersenyum manis padanya. Wajah? Toushiro terlonjak bangun sambil memekik.

Bukan bulan, tapi paras gadis yang kerapkali menghampiri pikirannya. Hatinya bahkan sudah jadi milik si gadis.

"Kau ini," Toushiro masih beraut kaget. "Apa kau ini punya hobi mengagetkan orang? Tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu."

Rukia merengut. "Siapa yang Anda sebut hantu? Salah sendiri kan, kenapa melamun? Hati-hati lho, jangan sampai insiden di hutan terjadi lagi."

Tubuh Toushiro menegang. Tak ingin berdebat lagi dengan kembali berbaring.

Rukia yang sadar lantas berujar, "Maaf," lalu beringsut duduk di sebelahnya. "Saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung."

"Sudahlah," katanya, tanpa menatap Rukia. "Omong-omong, apa yang kau bawa itu?" Diliriknya mangkuk di samping si gadis Kuchiki.

"Ah, hampir lupa." Toushiro kembali bangkit dan duduk bersila ketika mangkuk itu disodorkan. "Tadaaa, makanan kesukaan Anda, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Nihil respons, tak terdengar tanggapan, tidak ada lontaran kalimat, _Wah, amanattou!_, atau raut berbinar-binar. Dipandangnya saja isi piring itu. Membuat Rukia menyela, "Kenapa? Bukankah ini makanan favorit Anda?"

Toushiro menatap penuh Rukia sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Obaa-sama yang memberitahu saya," jawab Rukia gamblang.

"Baa-chan ...?" Toushiro lupa bahwa gadis ini pernah menginap di rumahnya. Tapi yang membuatnya heran, hanya semalam menghabiskan waktu bersama neneknya, kenapa gadis ini sudah tahu hal-hal yang disukainya. "Dia ... memberitahumu berapa banyak?"

Rukia menegakkan punggung sambil mengerling dan tersenyum jahil. "Rahasia. Rahasia perempuan, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushiro kontan tertunduk lesu. Harapnya, Baa-chan tidak sampai bilang yang tidak-tidak, atau jangan-jangan ukuran pakaiannya pun sudah dibeberkan pada gadis ini.

Sorak-sorai pesta di belakang masih menggema. Dan tentu mengalahkan suara desau angin malam, tapi embusannya masih menggigit kulit Rukia hingga membuat Toushiro beranjak meninggalkan adik Byakuya itu sendirian.

"Mau ke mana, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Aku ingin ambil sesuatu. Tunggu sebentar."

Dan memang cuma sebentar, Toushiro muncul dengan selimut tebal, yang tanpa ragu disampirkan di punggung Rukia.

"Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan membawa kita ke Inuzuri," jawaban dari raut tanya si gadis Kuchiki.

Pipi memanas, Rukia berharap Toushiro tidak menoleh padanya untuk detik ini. Diam menjeda beberapa saat sampai lirikan si penyuka mentimun menangkap tangan yang menggigil samar. Kali ini, ia yang tanpa sangsi memberi kehangatan pada si penyuka semangka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Toushiro menghindar. "Kau saja yang pakai."

"Bagaimana mungkin saya memakainya sendiri, sedangkan Anda yang membawanya kedinginan begitu."

"Ketahanan tubuhku lebih bagus, jadi—Oi, Kuchiki?"

Mau tahu apa yang dilakukan Rukia? Dipikir ini tindakan terbaik untuk menyetop elakan Toushiro, selimut itu ditangkupkan ke punggung mereka berdua. Bayangkan saja, jarak mereka hanya seperempat jengkal. Pundak masing-masing nyaris bersentuhan.

Yah, tindakan itu memang manjur, berhasil membuat Toushiro diam dengan punggung tegak nan kaku macam patung. Tapi wajahnya jadi semerah tomat yang kelewat ranum. Kondisi tak beda dengan Rukia, tapi lantaran benci suasana hening, ia membuka mulut sambil mengangsurkan _amanattou_.

Kekikukan pelan-pelan meluluh bersama dengan buncis manis yang kian berkurang, hingga lima jari mengubek-ngubek mangkuk kosong.

"Eh, sudah habis?"

Toushiro ikut melongokkan kepala, lalu membalas tatapan menyelidik Rukia dengan raut tanpa dosa.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Anda makan berapa banyak?"

"Berapa? Kurasa baru sepuluh."

"Tidak mungkin. Jumlah _amanattou_ yang saya bawa ke sini 30 biji, sedangkan saya makan cuma 7 biji, berarti Anda makan 23 biji," Rukia menganalisa, meski tampak seperti orang tak punya kerjaan sampai menghitung jumlah buncis manis yang dibawanya. "Sulit dipercaya."

Toushiro mengap-mengap bagai tersangka kriminal yang tertangkap basah. "Kau pasti salah hitung. Mustahil aku makan sebanyak itu," meski tepergok, masih saja membela diri. "Mungkin ... tanpa sadar kau yang makan dua puluh biji."

"Biar kita lihat," Rukia menjelaskan bukti-bukti. "Makanan kesukaan siapa yang kita santap ini? Makanan kesukaan Anda, Hitsugaya-taichou. Normalnya, orang yang menyukainya pasti yang menghabiskannya."

Skakmat!

Toushiro, sang tersangka penyantap _amanattou_, menyerahlah kau. Kau tidak bisa berkutik di depan analisa Detektif Rukia.

"Itu ..." ia kehabisan kata-kata di tengah persidangan, lalu pada akhirnya ... "Baiklah. Aku yang menghabiskannya. Kau benar, aku makan 23 biji. Puas?"

Walhasil, si terdakwa tidak membantah lagi. Ia takluk.

"Jujur kan, lebih baik." Rukia terkikik puas. Sangat puas memenangkan kasus ini.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti mengejekku."

Bukannya mematuhi, tawa Rukia kian menjadi dan mesti menutup mulut untuk meredamnya. Sedangkan Toushiro menghela napas, dan tersenyum lebar kemudian.

"Anda sungguh menyukai _amanattou_, ya," ujar Rukia ketika kembali kalem. "Saat pulang ke Seireitei, saya akan membuatkan untuk Anda."

"Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti namanya bukan _amanattou_ lagi. Jadi _usuinattou_."

_Ama_ artinya manis, dan jika Rukia yang dikenalnya suka membuat masakan hambar, Toushiro khawatir namanya berubah jadi _usuinattou_, dimana _usui_ bermakna hambar.

Rukia memberengut. Andai saja ia punya keberanian, ia akan menjitak kepala kapten ini hingga benjol. "Kalau saya nanti membuat _amanattou_ yang enak, saya tidak akan membaginya."

"Aku juga tidak akan minta."

Oh, Soul King! Kenapa Kau menciptakan makhluk dingin seperti ini? Bersyukurlah kau, Toushiro Hitsugaya, masih berpangkat kapten. Kalau tidak, adik Byakuya ini sudah menendang tulang keringmu hingga kau tidak bisa berjalan.

Sekian detik berlalu, dan topik _amanattou_ pun terlupakan ketika Rukia berbicara tentang topik hutan.

"Hutan yang mengerikan."

Toushiro bungkam saja. Rukia menoleh padanya. Ditatap simpati begitu lama, membuat pemuda itu risi dan menyela, "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak suka."

Genggaman sepuluh jari di pangkuannya jadi labuhan perhatian mata ungu itu kemudian. Rukia lupa, atau benarnya adalah ia tidak mau bilang bahwa ketika menemukan Toushiro terjerat sulur pohon, samar tapi yakin didengarnya nama Hinamori-fukutaichou dan Aizen yang terlantun di bibir Toushiro.

Hutan yang memanifestasikan dosa. Kapten ini belum bisa mengenyahkan bayang-bayang dosa ketika Winter War.

Tapi bukan perihal itu yang mengusiknya. Entah apa, ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh dalam dadanya, desakan tak nyaman ketika nama letnan divisi ke-5 ... disebut oleh kapten ini. Dadanya sedikit sesak.

"Kau sakit?"

Rukia tersentak. Perlu waktu lama untuk bilang, "Tidak. Saya tidak apa-apa."

Toushiro menatap si Kuchiki yang memutih pucat selama lima detik. Dan detik keenam ia menyinggung Yuuichi, tak berniat meneruskan topik hutan.

"Besok, Yuuichi akan bertemu ibunya. Kau lihat tadi, dia bersemangat sekali."

Rukia mulai tertarik. "Iya, dia bersemangat sekali. Karena besok, untuk pertama kalinya setelah hidup di Soul Society, dia akan melihat ibunya. Dan besok juga," tanpa sadar, ia berhenti sebelum melanjut dengan intonasi tak seantusias sebelumnya, "misi ini selesai. Setelah itu, kita kembali ke Seireitei."

Si gadis bangsawan muram, tapi raut muram si kapten lebih parah.

"Pasti sepulang kita ke Seireitei, Soutaichou akan memberi kita hukuman," tambah adik Byakuya itu. Nada semangat, sedikit dipaksakan.

Dipejamnya mata sesaat sebelum Toushiro merespons santai, "Palingan, hukuman yang dia beri mengisi ribuan kertas. Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan tukang pijat karena setelahnya tanganmu akan pegal seusai memegang kuas berjam-jam. Lututmu juga akan sakit."

Rukia tertawa kecil, tanda menyetujui. "Sesampai di Seireitei, apa yang akan Anda lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu 'apa yang kulakukan'? Aku pastinya kembali mengerjakan laporan, melatih anak buahku, dan membentak Matsumoto," jeda cukup lama. "Kau sendiri ... akan kembali membantu Kurosaki di Karakura?"

"Iya. Karena misi ini, saya terlambat, sangat terlambat. Tapi tetap, saya harus pergi ke sana."

Pembahasan topik ini ditutup, dilanjut dengan suasana membisu. Banyak hal yang bergumul di pikiran mereka, salah satunya: _Masih bisakah berbincang seakrab ini saat kembali ke Seireitei?_. Dan lamunan terpecah ketika sahutan panjang terdengar.

"Tidak pernah saya duga bisa mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Anda seperti ini. Sungguh! Begitu banyak yang berubah, " senyum sumringah mengembang di wajah bulat Rukia. Lalu, kepala setengah tertunduk tak lama sesudahnya. "Padahal, saat saya mengenal Anda pertama kali di akademi, berlanjut ke Batalion 13, kita—"

"—tidak akrab seperti ini. Begitu kan?" Toushiro menerka. Rukia mengangguk. "Di akademi—kita pertama kali bertemu saat upacara pengenalan junior tahun pertama dengan tahun terakhir," sambungnya, bernostalgia.

"Bagi Anda, tapi bagi saya di alun-alun akademi-lah saya pertama kali melihat Anda," Rukia mengoreksi. Diterawangnya langit malam sambil mengingat kembali masa-masa ketika itu.

Ketika Rukia dan Renji berlomba mengumpulkan tugas ke ruang guru. Melewati alun-alun ketika terjadi kericuhan, dan menarik mereka ke sumber kerumunan. Perkelahian antara senior tahun ke-6 dengan junior tahun pertama yang ditengarai oleh seorang pria yang yang memukul seorang gadis karena tidak terima kekalahan saat turnamen musim dingin, membuat seorang anak baru ikut campur dan tanpa segan menyarangkan pukulan ke wajah pria itu alias seniornya.

"Yang paling saya ingat waktu itu adalah kalimat lantang dari junior itu, 'Siapapun yang berani melukai Hinamori, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya'," ulang Rukia dengan nada suara dimirip-miripkan dengan pemuda di sebelahnya. "Saya bahkan masih ingat jelas sampai sekarang," ia meneruskan, "dan juga tampang serius si junior."

_Dan tampang itu kembali saya lihat ketika di Zaraki, ketika Anda melindungi saya. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya, ketika Anda benar-benar ingin membunuh Oda-san, _lanjut Rukia seraya membatin.

"Jadi kau ada di sana?"

"Sebagai penonton. Dan setelah masuk ke Batalion 13, saya dengar Anda dan Hinamori-fukutaichou pacaran."

"Siapa yang bilang?" Toushiro tampak tidak suka. "Aku dan dia tidak pacaran. Hah, kau sama saja dengan yang lain."

"Iya, saya tahu kok, Anda dan Hinamori-fukutaichou tidak punya hubungan seperti itu. Anda dan dia hidup seperti saudara kandung di Junrinan. Karena Hinamori-fukutaichou lebih tua, berarti dia seperti kakak Anda."

"Kau tahu. Lalu kenapa kau menyebut dia pacarku?"

"Saya hanya berusaha berada di posisi orang normal yang tidak tahu identitas Anda dan Hinamori-fukutaichou. Apalagi jika melihat Anda melindunginya."

"Kalau begitu, kau dan Kurosaki juga pacaran."

"Eh, kenapa Anda tiba-tiba menyinggung Ichigo?"

"Aku pun berada di posisi orang normal yang tidak begitu tahu tentang kalian, jadi aku berpendapat seperti orang normal jika melihat kalian berdebat."

"Jangan-jangan Anda salah satu orang yang menyebar gosip saya dan Ichigo pacaran sampai masuk berita di Majalah Seireitei?"

"Apa aku punya muka seorang penggosip? Atau jangan-jangan kau yang malah menyebar gosip kalau aku dan Hinamori pacaran?"

"Apa saya juga punya wajah seorang penggosip?"

Rukia bersungut. Toushiro lantas tertawa kecil nyaris tanpa suara.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Toushiro berhenti. Kali ini tersenyum lebar. "Kau sudah pintar melawanku berdebat ya, Rukia Kuchiki."

Soalnya tiap kali beradu argumen, Rukia selalu jadi pihak yang kalah tanpa diberi kesempatan melawan.

Entah kenapa, wajah si gadis bangsawan memerah. Ditariknya napas untuk menguapkannya, lalu perlahan menoleh, "Hitsugaya-taichou." Perhatian Toushiro jadi miliknya. "Saya mau jujur," mengecap bibir kering dua kali, ia melanjutkan, "Waktu Anda tidak sadarkan diri di hutan, saya mendengar Anda menyebut nama—"

"Kau dengar, ya?" Toushiro sudah menduga.

Rukia menggumam mengiyakan. "Saya pikir hal normal meminta maaf jika kita punya salah pada orang lain. Tapi menurut saya—yang lebih penting adalah mengatakan maaf meskipun tidak pasti kita salah atau tidak."

Tak ada tanggapan. Tak ada kata-kata. Lima detik berlalu dengan rutukan hati Rukia yang menyesal berkata sok bijak, dan Toushiro yang tenggelam dengan alam pikirannya sendiri. Hingga ...

"Mau menemaniku?" Pandangan si _Prodigy_ tersemat pada langit, namun tak lama sampai ia tidak ragu beradu tatap dengan gadis yang begitu peduli padanya. "Mau menemaniku menjenguk Hinamori sepulang dari sini? Menemaniku berkata maaf padanya?"

Rukia sumringah. Dan dengan cepat menjawab, "Tentu."

Senyum manis gadis yang disukainya dibalas Toushiro dengan sunggingan bibir tak kalah manisnya, hingga teringat, "Oh, iya, waktu itu kau tidak—"

"Tidak," Rukia menyambar, paham maksud pertanyaan kenapa ia tidak terkena dampak si iblis hutan. "Saya juga tidak mengerti. Tapi kata Oda-san, saya aman karena saya memiliki jimat ini," diperlihatkannya jimat yang diberi si kapten ketika di Echizen yang selalu senantiasa dikalungkan. "Seharusnya Anda yang memilikinya."

"Tidak. Jimat itu sudah jadi milikmu sejak aku memberikannya," Toushiro menolak. "Apalagi aku tidak suka benda seperti itu." _Tapi aku senang benda itu melindungimu, seperti yang aku harapkan, _lanjutnya dalam hati. Ia sungguh lega.

Rukia mengernyit. Seingatnya kapten ini pernah bilang punya jimat dari Obaa-sama.

Rukia, Rukia. Kau belum sadar kalau kau dibohongi?

Perhatian teralihkan ketika sehelai daun berlabuh di surai hitam. Iris mata ungu melesak naik ketika tangan si pemuda memungutnya.

"Ada daun di rambutmu," lalu tersenyum jahil sambil menunjukkan, "dan seekor laba-laba."

Rukia biasa-biasa saja. Kalem-kalem saja, tuh. Malah bertanya-tanya sambil melihat daun: _Mana laba-labanya?_

"Kau tidak takut laba-laba?"

"Tidak."

Ah~ tidak seru! Toushiro kan, ingin menakut-nakutinya.

"Perempuan biasanya takut laba-laba."

"Maaf, saya tidak termasuk, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Lalu hewan apa yang membuatmu takut?"

"Apa ya? Mungkin, seekor harimau, singa, gorila, orangutan, beruang, simpanse, kuda nil, anjing laut ..."

Bla-bla-bla. Hah, hewan apa itu? Mustahil ditemukan di Soul Society. Pemuda ini kan menanyakannya untuk bermaksud menjahili si gadis suatu waktu.

Dan lamunan konyol itu masih bergumul di benak si kapten ketika giliran Rukia yang menyentuh kepalanya. Toushiro Hitsugaya sebulan lalu yang hanya menganggap Rukia sebatas rekan tanpa pikir panjang akan menepisnya, tapi yang duduk di balai-balai sekarang adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya yang menganggap Rukia sebagai gadis yang begitu disayanginya sehingga dibiarkan saja lima jari itu meraba-raba surai putihnya.

Rona merah mulai merambat dan degup jantung meningkat ketika Rukia berkata, "Ada daun di rambut Anda ..."

Astaga! Karena itu, ia menyentuh kepalanya.

"... dan seekor ulat!"

Cuma ulat. Apa!

Toushiro spontan berjengit menghindar.

Membuat Rukia tergelak. "Wah, Hitsugaya-taichou ternyata takut ulat."

"Tidak," Toushiro menampik. "Aku hanya kaget."

Rukia menyipitkan mata, tidak percaya. "Berbohong itu tidak baik, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Serius." Dua-rius, bahkan. Ia memang tidak takut. Murni karena terkejut.

Dan pemandangan tak lazim terjadi. Tiga helai, lima helai, sepuluh, dua puluh—tiga puluh helai daun? Sangat tidak normal daun meranggas sebanyak itu. Ditolehkan kepala ke atas untuk memeriksa, dan terdapat Tarzan bergelantungan di dahan pohon. Lebih dekat. Bukan Tarzan, tapi Ganju yang hilang keseimbangan ketika mengintip orang yang sedang kasmaran. Tidak tahan lagi, permukaan tanah pun jadi pendaratan terakhir, dan sungguh luar biasa ia bisa bangkit setelah jatuh dari ketinggian sepuluh meter sambil cengengesan aneh. Lalu menjauh dari pasangan Shinigami itu sebelum Toushiro memergoki kamera di tangannya.

Sudah bisa ditebak apa isi kamera itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Fajar belum menyingsing ketika suara berisik trompet membahana. Para wanita dan anak-anak segera dikumpulkan dan dibawa berlindung di tenda utama, sedang para pria bersiaga dengan _katana_ yang masih tersarung. Tergopoh-gopoh, Toushiro dan yang lainnya menghampiri Oda yang tengah memberi komando pada teman-temannya. Bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Kita dikepung," jawab Oda begitu santai. Tampak kalau sesi pengepungan ini bukanlah pertama kalinya.

"Siapa?" Ganju bertanya. "Bukankah Central 46 sudah diatasi? Kita tidak punya masalah lagi kan dengan mereka?"

"Orang-orang itu," Toushiro berusaha mengingat, "mereka adalah penyerang di Hokutan dan Owari."

Kidou tembus pandang menampakkan para pengepung, tapi dari luar yang tampak hanya pohon raksasa.

"Ini gara-gara kami," Rukia merasa bersalah.

"Yah, kalau dilihat memang begitu, Rukia-chan. Tapi ya sudahlah, tanpa kalian juga, hanya masalah waktu mereka menemukan kami."

Lalu seorang pria datang memberitahu kalau semua persiapan telah selesai, dan tak lama meninggalkan mereka setelah Oda mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, untuk kalian," diperhatikannya kelima pelanggan itu secara bergiliran. "Ikut aku."

Mereka berpandangan heran, tapi mau tak mau mengekori bekas kapten divisi ke-10 itu ketika suasana di sekitar kian genting. Tiba di antara dua pohon, pria itu melambaikan tangan. Penghalang kidou meluruh.

"Keluar dari sini, ikuti jalan setapak, dan kalian akan bertemu bukit landai. Tanjaki saja dan tidak lama akan ada jembatan. Nah, jembatan itulah perbatasan Mikawa dan distrik ke-76."

"Anda menyuruh kami pergi, Oda-san? Tapi ... kalian—"

"Entah siapa yang diinginkan mereka, kami atau kalian. Tapi terserah siapa yang dikejar, itu tidak penting. Selesaikan saja misi kalian dengan segera pergi ke Inuzuri. Jangan khawatirkan kami." Lalu, lantas berjongkok sambil mengelus rambut Yuuichi, "Sampaikan salamku pada ibumu." Setelah anak itu mengangguk kecil, ia menoleh pada Seizo, "Sampaikan pada Ran-chan kalau kami sudah menjalankan keinginannya."

Dipegangnya pundak Seizo ketika pria Kusajishi itu tampak enggan meninggalkannya.

"Kalian berpindah dengan _Kuukanten'i_—kidou terlarang yang bisa memindahkan ruang?" tanya Toushiro, memerhatikan sekeliling dimana beberapa pria duduk bersila di lima titik.

"Tepat sekali, Kapten Kecil. Kami memanfaatkan kemampuan lima orang mantan petinggi Kidou Corps."

Begitulah cara orang-orang ini bisa berpindah-pindah distrik dalam jangka waktu singkat.

Siulan menyela, disinyalir sebagai tanda kidou akan segera diaktifkan, kompleks perkemahan akan dipindahkan. Membuat Toushiro dkk. mau tak mau pergi dari sana sebelum ...

"Oi, kapten kecil!"

Toushiro berbalik, dan pesawat kertas mendarat di kepalanya. Dibukanya, "Apa ini?"

"Tanda tanganku," Oda memberitahu bangga. "Rukia-chan bilang kau salah satu penggemarku."

Rahasia si kapten ter-bong-kar—yang tak ayal membuatnya tertunduk malu, kemudian diliriknya si pelaku alias Rukia yang mendadak berpaling pandang.

Oda tergelak sebelum beraut serius. "Sampai jumpa, Kapten Kecil. Aku harap, aku masih hidup saat kau benar-benar menguasai Hyourinmaru."

"Saat itu tiba, aku akan langsung menantangmu."

"Aku tunggu ..."

Kalimat terakhir mengiringi kelima sosok yang kian menjauh, punggung yang makin mengecil tertelan jarak.

"... Sang Penguasa Langit."

.

.

Tak lama setelah perpisahan dengan Oda, bisa kita dapati Toushiro dkk. berjongkok di salah satu jajaran semak. Mereka tengah bersembunyi ketika tanpa diduga berpapasan dengan beberapa pengepung yang tampak terpisah dengan rekan-rekannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tersesat begini? Oi, kau bawa kompas tidak?" tanya salah satu pria.

Pria yang ditanya menggeleng lemah. "Aku lapar. Gara-gara misi ini aku tidak sarapan, padahal semalam aku juga tidak makan. Istriku pulang terlambat."

"Pulang terlambat? Tidak biasanya."

"Yah, karena letnannya sudah sadar, dia sedikit sibuk."

"Letnan? Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan letnan divisi ke-5, Momo Hinamori."

Rukia menoleh pada Toushiro yang sontak terpaku.

"Eh, maksudmu Hinamori-fukutaichou sudah sadar dari komanya?"

"Begitulah."

Gemuruh tak nyaman itu kembali. Rukia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia senangi ketika bola mata _violet_-nya menangkap raut pucat Toushiro.

_Hitsugaya-taichou ..._

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :** Inti konfliknya sudah terungkap, yaitu: Central 46 yang tidak ingin dosanya diketahui. Itulah kenapa mereka mati-matian menangkap Toushiro karena kalau si kapten bertemu Puba otomatis bertemu Oda dan Nobutada yang berperan sebagai penjaga.

Baiklah. Jika ada yang tidak dimengerti, konflik belum dipahami; jangan sungkan-sungkan tanyakan di kotak review. Saya akan berusaha secepatnya membalas. **Sampai jumpa lagi** di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**21 Desember ****2012**


	24. Chapter 24

**Terima kasih ****atas review di ch. sebelumnya**** (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing) : **_Kujo Kasuza Pha__n__tomhive__ | ai-haibara777 | Azalea Yukiko | Nuha-Hikari7 | Syl The tWins | sykisan | Austine Sophie | hyourinyuki | noviellen | chinguchan | Hana-tachi | Yukizawa Aiko Michinobe_

.

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushiro Hitsugay****a**

**Rukia Kuchik****i**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

**Seizo Harugasaki**

.

**Warning :****  
****Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo (berseliweran kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain.**

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

_Chapter spesial untuk _**Aiko a.k.a Yukizawa Aiko Michinobe**_ yang berultah nanti malam (_**30 Desember **_kan, Aiko?) Mudah-mudahan gak salah*ditendang* Tanjyoubi Omedetou!_

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**South Rukongai Arc**

.

**#**** 3**** #**

** MAMA!**

.

.

.

Terbentang jembatan reyot sepanjang belasan meter yang menghubungkan daratan Mikawa dan distrik ke-76. Puluhan meter di bawahnya menyapa aliran deras sungai raksasa dengan dikitari bebatuan terjal.

Satu harapan Ganju di detik ini adalah Toushiro mengurungkan niat melalui rute ini, dan cari rute yang lebih aman. Dua alasan vital yang membuatnya ogah adalah ia terlalu keren untuk mati dengan cari tidak keren; jatuh dari jembatan yang tinggal menunggu waktu bertemu ajal: talinya telah usang, papannya pun bolong-bolong. Dan alasan terakhir: apa ia lupa bilang kalau ia bukan hanya takut pada hantu (padahal dalam arti lain di Karakura, ia-lah hantu yang sebenarnya), tapi ia pula takut ketinggian?

Namun sayang, harapan itu pupus ketika Toushiro berkata, "Inilah jembatan yang dimaksud. Lebih baik diseberangi sekarang agar tiba di Inuzuri saat tengah hari."

Ganju mengecap bibir dengan kering. Baiklah, lebih mending dibekukan di pohon ketimbang rahasianya ketahuan. Maunya membuka mulut untuk bernegosiasi, tapi kalah cepat dari sahutan, "Hitsugaya-taichou ..."

Perhatian empat pasang mata jadi milik si empunya suara. Rukia. Ia menarik napas singkat dulu lantaran kalimat lanjutannya akan mengundang decak keheranan. Disambungnya, "Hitsugaya-taichou, Anda bisa pulang duluan ke Seireitei. Biar saya, Ganju, dan Seizo yang membawa Yuuichi ke Inuzuri. Misi ini sudah selesai."

Sungguh tak aneh jika raut tidak paham mendominasi, tidak kecuali Yuuichi.

"Oi, Kuchi—"

"Apa maksudmu 'misi ini sudah selesai'?" Toushiro menyelip Ganju. Ia tidak suka nada suara Rukia. "Misi ini belum selesai dengan Yuuichi yang belum bertemu ibunya."

"Ibu Yuuichi sekarang ada di Inuzuri, dan itu adalah kampung halaman saya," Rukia menerangkan_._ Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sedikit tidak senang jika beradu argumen seperti ketika di Junrinan. "Tidak ada yang paling tahu provinsi itu di antara kita, kecuali saya. Jadi Anda pulang duluan saja ke Seiretei. Tugas membawa Yuuichi biar saya yang selesaikan."

Tanpa sadar, Toushiro berjalan mendekat hingga jarak dirinya dengan si gadis Kuchiki hanya terpaut selangkah. Bibirnya agak membuka, tapi tak ada patah kata yang terlontar, hening memberontak. Sepasang iris _turquoise_ tajam itu membidik penuh sepasang iris _violet_, mencoba membaca kemelut hati yang kini bergolak liar di sanubari si rambut _raven_. Rukia berpaling, mencari objek pandangan selain tatapan pemuda rupawan yang sedang berupaya menyelami telaga kebenaran di hatinya.

"Jadi karena aku tidak berguna lagi, kau mengusirku?" terdengar pahit kesimpulan yang meluncur dari bibir Toushiro.

"Saya ..." Rukia gelagapan. Ia menunduk, "Saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya ..."

Sementara kedua Shinigami beradu mulut, Seizo menarik Yuuichi untuk mengambil jarak. Bocah itu bermuka pucat lantaran pertama kalinya menyaksikan Toushiro dan Rukia berdebat serius. Sekalian memberi sinyal pada Ganju untuk ikut ketika berupaya menengahi, tapi bukan maksud pria Kusajishi itu tidak ingin menengahi. Hanya saja, topik yang mereka perdebatkan yakinnya berhubungan dengan 'Kesadaran Hinamori-fukutaichou', dan ia merasa tak pantas untuk ikut campur. Ia pun sedikit paham mengapa si gadis bangsawan ingin kapten divisi ke-10 kembali ke Seireitei sekarang juga. Tanpa bisa ditawar.

"Hanya apa?" Toushiro mendesak. Intonasi suaranya tak sama lagi, tapi tak hendak berteriak.

"Hanya ..." Rukia mengepalkan tangan sambil membatin: _Kuatkan dirimu, Kuatkan dirimu_. Ini tak mudah, ini begitu sulit, tapi pada akhirnya ia meneruskan meski hati belum setekad yang diinginkan, "Hanya ... ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus Anda lakukan di Seireitei."

Hal lebih penting? Toushiro mendengus. "Jadi kau mau bilang membawa Yuuichi ke Inuzuri bukan hal penting?"

"Saya kan sudah bilang tadi, itu jadi urusan saya," frekuensi suara Rukia meninggi. Ia agak tersengal dengan pundak menegang dan samar naik-turun. "Jadi Anda sebaiknya—"

"—pulang ke Seireitei untuk melihat keadaan Hinamori," tapi si kapten berusaha tenang. Namun, kilatan bola mata hijaunya sedikit sayu. Tampak kecewa.

Dan si gadis Kuchiki malah tidak mau peduli untuk tahu kapten itu kecewa pada siapa.

Perbincangan semalam yang tak jauh-jauh dari letnan divisi ke-5 membuka mata Rukia akan satu hal. Kapten ini begitu ingin bertemu sambil berkata maaf pada letnan itu. Namun rasa bersalah lantaran janji melindungi yang tak bisa ditepati, membuat si pemuda enggan. Kapten divisi ke-10 malu memampangkan muka di hadapan gadis yang tak bisa dilindunginya.

Dan ketika menerima kabar tentang kesadaran Hinamori-fukutaichou, Rukia sudah tahu bahwa hari ini telah pasti ia akan melihat punggung si kapten yang menjauh.

Tapi sayang sekali, kesimpulanmu tak sepenuhnya benar, Rukia. Toushiro memang ingin bertemu Hinamori, melantangkan maaf, dan gejolak pertimbangan meneruskan misi atau kembali ke Seireitei sempat terbersit. Tapi si kapten muda bukan Shinigami kemarin sore, atau bukan bocah kecil yang tak bisa memutuskan pilihan apa yang terpenting.

Tak se-pasti dan semudah yang kau pikir jika mau memandang punggung tegapnya menjauh darimu.

"Maaf, Rukia Kuchiki," maka dengarkanlah penuturan Toushiro untuk membuatnya tetap bersama si gadis bangsawan di sisa waktu misi, meski harus setengah berbohong, "aku menjalankan misi ini dan akan menyelesaikannya sampai tuntas bukan demi kau, tapi demi Yuuichi. Semuanya demi Yuuichi, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Jadi kau tidak berhak menyuruhku pergi."

Jika menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa setengah alasan misi untuk Yuuichi, dan setengah lagi untuk Rukia bisa membuatnya bertahan, Toushiro akan melakukannya.

Si kapten berjongkok di depan Yuuichi yang menghampiri mereka ketika namanya disangkut-pautkan. Raut memohon tanpa sadar dipampangkan Toushiro, berharap bocah itu mengiyakan ketika bertanya, "Kau ingin aku bertemu ibumu, kan?"

Tentu dengan senang hati Yuuichi akan mengangguk mantap karena memang ingin mengenalkan pemuda ini pada mamanya jika saja gelengan keras tak didapati dari kakak yang disayanginya di belakang sana. Yang tak ayal, bukan anggukan yang didapat Toushiro, malah wajah yang tertekuk.

Membuat Toushiro sontak berdiri, dan menarik napas yang begitu panjang, lalu melangkah ke arah Conny. Meraih tas selempang yang diletakkan di punggung si babi, merogoh sesuatu di dalamnya sambil lalu membawa langkah tegasnya menuju Rukia. Bohong besar kalau ia tidak tahu gadis inilah sumber alasan Yuuichi tidak memberinya jawaban, tapi setiba di hadapan si gadis, alih-alih protes atau kukuh tak akan pergi, ia malah mengangsurkan sekotak buncis manis pemberian orang-orang di perkemahan Hutan Iblis.

"Ini _amanattou_. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."

Selain uluran tangan gemetar yang menerima si kotak, Rukia tidak bertindak apa pun, dan cuma berkata, "Terima kasih."

Toushiro pun tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengenakan tas selempangnya di punggung. Misi berakhir. Ia akan pulang di mana seharusnya ia berasal, di mana seharusnya ia bertempat, di mana seharusnya ia berada; andai saja gadis ini tidak merasuki mozaik hidup tenangnya, hidup tenteramnya, hidup damainya, ia tak perlu merasa tak seberguna ini, merasa seperti ... sesuatu yang tak bermanfaat—seperti sampah?

Dan satu keping asa muncul di sanubari Toushiro ketika ia mengutarakan pesan terakhirnya, "Dari awal, aku tahu kau tidak pernah membutuhkanku. Yah, kupikir hanya aku yang membutuhkanmu. Kau bisa melakukan segalanya tanpaku, sedangkan aku tidak bisa melakukannya segala tanpamu."

Satu harapan bahwa setelah mengatakan itu, si gadis bangsawan menghentikannya dengan memeluknya dari belakang sambil berkata: _Jangan pergi_. Tapi kenyataan lebih kejam ketimbang angan-angan. Rukia bergeming, menatap punggung Toushiro yang kian mengecil, membiarkan sosok itu meninggalkannya. Bibirnya mengecap, tapi nihil panggilan, apalagi teriakan.

Sakit. Kenapa jadi sesakit ini? Kau yang memaksanya pergi Rukia, atau kasarnya kau-lah yang mengusirnya, tapi kenapa kau malah merutuki pemuda itu karena tidak bersikeras, teguh, dan nekad untuk tetap bersama menjalankan misi ini hingga akhir.

Tangan saling mendekap, mengiringi tubuh yang runtuh dengan kedua lutut tertekuk ke tanah. Rukia tidak senang, tidak suka, ... benci.

"Kau tidak suka melihat Toushiro pergi, kenapa menyuruhnya pergi?" Ganju berdiri di sebelahnya sambil memandang jalan setapak yang jadi rute kepergian si kapten.

Rukia diam saja.

"Hah~ kenapa orang-orang begitu suka menyakiti diri sendiri?" lanjutnya menggerutu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang disebut Hinamori itu, tapi sedikit egois tidak apa-apa, kupikir. Setidaknya itu tidak akan membuat dunia besok kiamat, kan."

Ganju, Ganju. Apa ini wejangan yang kau berikan untuk orang yang sakit hati?

Ganju melangkah jauh setelahnya, dan jadi giliran si pria Kusajishi.

"Kau juga marah padaku, Seizo?" ujar Rukia. Tidak perlu menoleh ke atas untuk tahu pria yang kini menggantikan posisi si alis tebal.

"Tidak, saya tidak pantas. Apalagi saya mengerti kenapa Anda melakukannya. Hanya saja, Anda sedikit egois," Seizo tidak sungkan menyuarakan opininya. Rukia tidak membalas. "Sedikit egois dengan tidak berusaha memahami perasaan Hitsugaya-taichou."

Sekian detik berlalu. Sampai Rukia kembali membuka suara, "Aku tidak bermaksud ..." _tidak bermaksud untuk tidak mengerti dirinya, untuk tidak memahaminya,_ tapi apa boleh buat, pemuda itu tidak akan kembali Rukia. Toushiro sudah berjarak puluhan kilometer darimu. Tidak akan duduk bersila di sampingmu lagi sambil mengobrol seraya bercanda. Kau tidak bisa menggodanya lagi dengan topik semangka, _amanattou_, atau ulat.

Dan memang Rukia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan wajib menerima hasil tingkahnya sendiri dengan bangkit mengikuti Seizo siap beranjak menuju Inuzuri dengan anggota empat orang.

Raut tak berbinar si gadis bangsawan pun mengundang Yuuichi untuk berkata dengan penuh keyakinan ketika duduk di tunggangan Conny, "Rukia-neechan, jangan khawatir. Toushiro-niichan pasti akan kembali."

"Yuuichi ...?"

"Aku yakin itu, karena Toushiro-niichan senang bersama Onee-chan, dan tidak akan membiarkan Onee-chan sendirian."

Rukia perlu tahu bahwa kadang intuisi anak kecil lebih kuat ketimbang orang dewasa. Tambahan pula bahwa Ganju dan Seizo satu suara dengan Yuuichi. Kapten itu akan kembali, entah bagaimana caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

Toushiro sama sekali tidak bermaksud tidak peduli dengan berita kesadaran Hinamori. Hanya saja sebagai seorang Shinigami profesional, ia sudah seharusnya tidak setengah-setengah, dan menuntaskan misi yang dijalani hingga selesai. Terlepas dari misi ini adalah misi tidak resmi, atau keinginannya menghabiskan sisa waktu misi bersama si gadis bangsawan itu (ia sudah akui itu sebelumnya, jadi tidak usah dipertegas lagi). Tapi setidaknya ia ingin melihat momen Yuuichi bertemu kembali dengan ibunya, melihat tampang bahagia bocah itu bersua dengan sang ibunda. Namun gadis yang disukainya, yang malah memupuskan harapan itu. Benar-benar mengesalkan.

Jadi tak perlu heran seperti warga lainnya dengan pemandangan sesosok pemuda yang menendang kerikil sambil bersungut-sungut di salah satu jalanan distrik ke-54, Rukongai Selatan. Dengarlah pula kalimat gerutuan yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Gadis menyebalkan. Kenapa aku menyukai gadis menyebalkan seperti dia?"

Lalu menyepak sebongkah kerikil, dan lanjut berjalan tanpa tahu kalau si kerikil terpantul di tiang listrik, dan ke belakang berhadapan dengan genteng rumah, kemudian menumbuk genteng rumah di seberangnya. Dan petualangan si kerikil berakhir pada kepala si penyepak bagai senjata makan tuan.

Benjolan pun menjadi penghias selain rambut putihnya. Tapi tidak berhenti di sana ketika kekesalan oleh ulahnya sendiri dilampiaskan pada sebatang kayu. Tendangan super kuat yang biasanya disaksikan ketika bermain bola dilancarkan, dan si batang kayu dengan indahnya melayang jauh mendarat di kepala—oh, Toushiro, semoga kau selamat—tiga ekor anjing.

Kapten muda ini sedang tidak berselera bertarung dengan anjing atau menggunakan Hyourinmaru di depan umum, jadi lari terbirit-birit adalah ide paling jenius yang melintas di otak encernya ketika gerombolan hewan itu mengejarnya.

Sungguh sial.

Ini semua gara-gara Rukia Kuchiki.

Berdiri di atap bangunan tertinggi sebagai media paling aman mengelak dari tiga hewan yang menggonggong marah di bawah sana. Sementara perhatian bola mata hijaunya melayang ke selatan, arah Provinsi Inuzuri.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Berhasrat kembali, tapi mengingat:

"_Hitsugaya-taichou, misi ini sudah selesai. Anda pulang duluan saja ke Seireitei."_

Perempuan itu ingin ia pergi. Perempuan itu mengusirnya. Perempuan itu ... tidak membutuhkannya.

Sangat menjengkelkan. Jadi hal yang normal jika si kapten muda gengsi untuk pulang, namun ...

Toushiro menarik napas panjang.

Baiklah. Jika itu yang Rukia inginkan, jika itu yang Rukia mau, ia akan kembali ke Seireitei untuk memeriksa keadaan Hinamori, tapi jangan harap ia akan meluntang-lantungkan misi ini. Ia akan kembali ke Inuzuri sesudahnya, tidak akan acuh apa gadis itu tidak memerlukan keberadaannya, tidak mau ia ada di sampingnya, tidak mau ia ada di dekatnya. Yang penting, yang ada di benak Toushiro sekarang adalah ia bisa menatapnya, menatap Rukia—meski dari jauh.

Oke. Keputusan sudah bulat, tekad sudah pasti, dan hatinya sudah teguh. Toushiro ber-_shunpo_ menuju _Seireimon_ Selatan dengan senyum sumringah yang mengiringi langkahnya.

Dan melupakan tiga ekor anjing yang masih setia menggonggong sosoknya yang kian tertelan jarak.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilihat dari teriknya matahari, waktu kira-kira baru menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi ketika tiba di Inuzuri. Berterimakasihlah pada Rukia yang begitu hapal jalan pintas melalui dua distrik meski nyaris dua jam dihabiskan menunggu Ganju menyeberang jembatan. Jangan heran. Ia adalah ketua genk perampok ketika kecil dulu. Menghapal rute singkat melarikan diri adalah salah satu kegiatan wajib jika ingin jadi perampok ulung.

Setelah mengikat ketiga babi hutannya di pohon pinggir hutan, Ganju memerhatikan Conny yang tak sesemangat sebelumnya. Mengertilah, cinta pertama si Conny baru pergi, yaitu Toushiro. Dielusnya kepala Conny, sambil berkata, "Tenang, Toushiro akan kembali. Tapi bukan karenamu ya, tapi karena gadis yang disukainya ada di sini." Conny tak kecewa, senang malah dengan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Ganju.

Dan sesi menggelikan itu baru berakhir ketika Rukia memanggilnya.

Si penyuka babi hutan menyusul kawan-kawannya. Jalannya memelan ketika pemandangan yang dilaluinya begitu mengenaskan.

Bayangkan Kyoto di era Heian. Keadaan Inuzuri bak replika kota jaman dulu di Dunia Manusia tersebut. Deretan gubuk tanpa atap, dinding nyaris rubuh, dan balai-balai reyot masing-masing di depannya. Pun tak lupa dengan warga (umumnya pria) yang urakan dan mengenakan _kinagashi_ compang-camping. Para pria cengar-cengir aneh memamerkan gigi ompongnya sambil memandang keempat orang pengenala dengan lekat. Sampai-sampai membuat Ganju merasa ditelanjangi, tapi ia tahu arti tatapan itu: tatapan yang siap menerkammu, menyeretmu ke pojok lorong gelap, dan mengancam mengulitimu dengan sebilah belati jika kau tidak menyodorkan selembar uang.

Ini bukan pertama kali adik Kuukaku itu bertemu orang-orang semacam mereka. Kalau mau membandingkannya dengan warga Kusajishi atau Zaraki, dua distrik itu lebih parah. Hanya saja, yang membuatnya tidak percaya adalah gadis bangsawan Kuchiki nan sopan dan anggun yang memunggunginya kini berasal dari distrik seburuk ini? Bukan berarti, ia tidak pernah dengar tentang Inuzuri. Provinsi ke-78 Rukongai Selatan sama populernya dengan Kusajishi dan Zaraki sebagai distrik terkumuh, dan bahkan memiliki julukan. Kusajishi berjuluk "Distrik Berandalan", Zaraki yang merupakan "Distrik Sampah", dan Inuzuri terkenal dengan julukan "Distrik Perampok".

Ganju sedikit mengerti bagaimana gadis itu tetap berusaha bertahan di kekangan keluarga bangsawan sekelas Kuchiki. Siapa yang ingin kembali ke kampung halaman yang lebih mirip kubangan sampah.

"Oda-san bilang ibu Yuuichi ada di sebuah tempat berciri ramai, _sake_, malam, dan pria," Rukia membaca secarik catatan kecil seraya tak acuh dengan kondisi kampung halamannya yang tak berubah sedikit pun.

Ganju melongokkan kepala, mencoba membacanya dari sela bahu si gadis bangsawan. Sementara Seizo bertanya sambil tidak hirau lehernya nyaris tercekik oleh Yuuichi yang ketakutan dengan tampang bengis warga yang berpapasan.

"Itu berarti kita baru bisa menemuinya saat malam?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak ada warung yang buka saat malam. Tidak ada yang berani membuka warung jika ujung-ujungnya hanya dirampok."

Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka akan berubah profesi dari para pemalas jadi penjambret ketika mentari mulai terbenam.

Seizo dan Ganju terdiam saja, tidak berkomentar. Hingga si pria Kusajishi yang berani bertanya lanjut.

"Tapi tempat yang dikatakan Oda-san, malam kan?" singgung Seizo pada kata malam di kertas petunjuk Oda. "Berarti—"

"Kalau menurutku, kata malam di sini mengandung makna lain," potong Rukia. "Dan hanya ada satu tempat di Inuzuri yang bercirikan seperti ini."

Adalah sebuah bangunan bak kastil tua yang berdiri menyendiri di perbatasan Inuzuri dan distrik ke-79 yang dimaksud adik Byakuya itu. Dan mungkin kata malam memang bermakna lain dengan merujuk pada kata hitam. Pagar raksasa beserta dinding-dinding beton yang membentengi kastil dengan dunia luar berwarna bak tumpahan tinta hitam pekat.

Di balik batang pohon berjarak tak jauh dari sana, kau bisa mendapati dua kepala yang menyembul di sisi kanan dan dua kepala lainnya di sisi kiri. Rukia mengamati situasi kastil yang notabene salah satu korban rampokannya ratusan tahun lalu. Tak banyak yang berubah, masih sama seperti dulu.

Lalu setelahnya ia menyuruh Ganju tetap di sini bersama Yuuichi, sementara ia dan Seizo yang melakukan penggebrakan. Tidak memperbolehkan bocah itu ikut mengundang tanda tanya besar di kepala Yuuichi. Namun alih-alih menjelaskan alasannya, si Shinigami cuma menenangkan si bocah dengan janji membawa ibunya keluar dalam keadaan selamat.

Berbekal selembar foto, Rukia dan Seizo bergerak masuk. Pagar kayu didorong, dan terbuka tak sesulit kelihatannya. Namun belum sampai dua langkah, mereka diganjar dengan hujaman puluhan_ kunai_. _Trang! Trang! Trang!_—tapi bawahan Ukitake itu belajar dari pengalaman, menampiknya dengan Sode no Shirayuki meski pandangan tetap ke depan.

Alarem bahaya berbunyi. Berlari cepat menuju bangunan kastil dengan warna cat tak kalah hitam sebelum tertangkap gerombolan penjaga. Dihantamnya penghadang yang membuka pintu sebelum menapaki ruangan besar dan gelap yang menyongsong mereka.

Malam, ramai, _sake_, dan pria; ciri-ciri tempat yang dikemukakan Oda adalah ruangan luas nan bising. Ketimbang bermakna hitam, agak masuk akal jika malam bermakna gelap. Dan tempat ini cukup gelap, dalam arti temaram dengan pencahayaan hanya dari kemerlap lampu warna-warni yang berputar di langit-langit. Ramai, disesaki belasan pria dan wanita, beserta botol-botol _sake _yang bergelimpangan di lantai.

Sungguh masuk akal kalau Rukia melarang tegas Yuuichi menginjakkan kaki di tempat seperti ini.

Pengunjung tak diundang, melakukan kekacauan, _katana_ yang belum disarungkan; jadi bukan hal aneh jika penghuni ruangan itu merengket ke dinding dengan raut takut. Hingga menarik keluar sang pemilik kastil dari 'tempurung', menuruni tangga (bersama dua wanita) dengan gaya gemulai sembari menampilkan cengiran penipu yang amat dikenal Rukia.

"Rukia-chan, kan?" sosok lelaki dengan rambut lebat di dadanya, otot kekar, tapi nada suara tak jauh beda dari Yumichika. "Oh~ kau lebih dewasa dan lebih manis ketimbang terakhir kali kita bertemu."

Terakhir kali ketika bertatapan sebagai perampok dan korban perampok.

"Apa yang membuat seorang Shinigami sekaligus Tuan Putri Kuchiki datang ke gubukku ini? Apa ada seseorang yang kau cari?"

Rukia tak punya waktu meladeni basa-basi pria itu, jadi dipampangkan saja foto ibu Yuuichi. "Aku mencari wanita berwajah seperti ini."

Si pria gemulai mengedikkan dagu. Kaki tangan yang berdiri di pojok ruangan mengambil alih si foto dan diulurkan pada bosnya. Hanya perlu satu menit untuk membuat pria itu dengan ajudan wanitanya beraut seakan amat mengenalnya. Terdengar sebutan: _'Ini Haruka-chan, kan?'_

Seketika itu teriakan di lantai atas menyela, lalu gebrakan pintu, menyusul sesosok wanita yang menubruk langkan kayu pembatas, dan tiba pada tubuh yang teronggok di lantai dasar. Tepat di antara si pemilik kastil dan Rukia.

Tak ada yang berwajah terkejut, seolah insiden tersebut hanya wanita yang jatuh dari pohon. Sama hal dengan si wanita yang berdiri tanpa meringis sakit, tapi langkah tatih-tatihnya mengindikasi luka di pergelangan kaki. Menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas uang pada si bos sembari santai menyanggul rambut coklat ikat sebahunya dan merapikan_ kimono_ yang melorot. Telinga Rukia samar-samar menangkap: _'Ada yang mencarimu.'_ Ketika itulah si wanita menoleh ke belakang. Yang benar saja, iris mata coklat, poni pinggir, dan paras cantik. Ya cantik, dan akan semakin cantik andaikan tak ada lebam di pelipis dan darah di sudut bibir.

Ibu Yuuichi.

Dan detik berikutnya, "MAMA!"

Yuuichi muncul di saat yang tidak tepat. Apa yang dilakukan Ganju? Ke mana pria itu?

Seakan-akan Yuuichi berlari bagai angin, ia sudah ada di depan sana tanpa kesadaran Rukia dan Seizo, dan beserta merta memeluk ibunya.

"Mama ..."

Memeluk erat pinggang ibunya, melirihkan kata mama berkali-kali meski harum tubuh sang bunda yang diingat tak seperti dulu lagi. Kini yang memenuhi hidungnya adalah bau menyengat _sake_, cerutu, dan bau-bau lainnya yang tak dikenalnya.

Lalu terhenti di sebutan mama yang kesebelas saat hardikan dan sentakan menggema bagai petir di telinga Yuuichi, "Siapa yang kau panggil mama, Anak kecil? Kau pasti salah orang. Lepaskan tangan kotormu di pinggangku!"

"Mama ...? Ini Yuuichi," butiran-butiran air mata mengalir ketika menengadah. "Maaf kalau Yuuichi sore itu tidak pulang cepat seperti kata mama. Yuuichi bermain bola sebentar di lapangan. Maaf kalau Yuuichi memecahkan pot bunga kesayangan mama. Yuuichi tidak sengaja. Yuuichi akan rajin belajar seperti kata mama. Tidak nakal lagi, jadi—"

"Kau ini bilang apa hah, Bocah Berisik? Lepaskan! Dasar Bocah Gila!"

"Tidak mau," alih-alih melonggar, pelukannya kian erat. Wajah si bocah bersama air mata yang tumpah ruah kian terbenam dalam dekapan. "Yuuichi tidak mau lepaskan mama. Yuuichi tidak mau lepaskan mama seperti sore itu. Karena melepaskan mama, perampok itu melukai mama dan memisahkan dengan Yuuichi. Yuuichi tidak—"

Suara si bocah menghilang bersama mata yang menutup ketika terentang lima jari di depan wajahnya. _Inemuri_—Rukia menggunakan _kidou_ penidur.

Seizo menggendong Yuuichi yang terlelap, tapi tak tampak nyaman; sementara Rukia menghampiri ibu si bocah.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar."

.

.

.

.

.

Jika Soutaichou tidak masuk kategori, maka tak ada yang berani memungkiri Yoruichi sebagai pemegang gelar _shunpo_ tercepat di Soul Society. Urutan berikutnya kita bisa menaruh nama _trio_ kapten tertua di Batalion 13, Soifon, atau Byakuya. Namun, penilaian tersebut mungkin runtuh hari ini setelah kalian menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana cepatnya _shunpo_ kapten divisi ke-10 mengarungi puluhan distrik di Rukongai Selatan hanya dalam beberapa jam. Bisa jadi nama Toushiro Hitsugaya akan dipertimbangkan mengisi _list_ tersebut, dan menjadi pesaing berat Soifon dan Byakuya.

Mentari siang belum tiba di posisi tertingginya ketika Toushiro menginjakkan kaki tepat di depan _Seireimon _Selatan Shuwai. Gerbang yang terbuka lebar tanpa sang penjaga, Hikonyuutou, adalah pemandangan pertama kali yang menyambutnya. Berjalan lambat memasuki wilayah Seireitei, tak sesemangat sebelumnya dapat disinyalir sebagai keraguan si kapten. Ada yang tak beres.

Kendati begitu, batas Seireitei dan Rukongai dilaluinya dengan kedua kaki yang telah menapaki lantai putih. Dan sudah sepatutnya Toushiro berdecak kesal saat mendapati sosok raksasa yang dicari sedari tadi tergeletak pingsan, dan gerbang yang tertutup rapat sedetik berikutnya. Kekesalan memuncak ketika prosesi pengepungan sebagai sambutan kedatangannya di Seireitei setelah kepergiannya sebulan lalu.

Pernah dengar istilah: Hanya orang bodoh yang tertimpa jebakan sama dua kali, dan haruskah julukan "Si Bodoh" disandang Toushiro setelah keadaan demikian menerpanya? Yang pertama adalah ketika di Sunpu ketika dijebak tentang Puba oleh berandalan Kusajishi, dan yang kedua adalah di Seireitei, tepat detik ini juga ketika mengenali sosok beringas dari pimpinan pengepung adalah bekas bawahannya alias lelaki yang dibuangnya ke _Ujimushi no Su_ atau_ Nest of Maggots _atas kasus pembunuhan rekannya sendiri ketika menjalankan misi.

Yang lebih buruknya lagi, ia jatuh pada dua jebakan yang seharusnya bisa ia hindari lantaran telah mencium ketidakberesan sedari awal. Salahkan perempuan yang disukainya, perempuan bernama Rukia Kuchiki, yang membuatnya senantiasa berprasangka positif.

"Sudah aku duga kau akan datang, Toushiro Hitsugaya," pria tinggi nan tegap itu membahanakan suaranya.

Ingat lagi tentang ketua segerombolan pasukan berjubah hitam yang kerapkali berkelebat malam hari di Rukongai. Menghabisi para warga dengan alasan imigran ilegal, dan keruntuhan sandiwara Central 46 semalam akhirnya diketahui alasan benar pembentukan tim gelap ini adalah menyelidiki kasus kakek Nobutada dan Oda. Mereka-lah yang melaporkan pada Central 46 tentang kehidupan orang-orang yang telah dianggap tewas dan bertopeng dengan nama_ informan _Puba. Dikarenakan Oda alias penjaga Puba yang hidup nomaden, akhirnya berujung pada kecurigaan bahwa warga yang berimigrasi secara ilegal bisa jadi anggota Oda.

Wilayah operasi mereka tiga tahun belakangan ini adalah Rukongai Barat setelah keberadaan Puba terakhir kali terlacak di sana. Dan seolah sudah jadi ukiran nasib ketika Hokutan menjadi daerah operasi mereka minggu itu, pria besar ini dipertemukan kembali dengan bekas kaptennya.

Si pria berkumis dengan seringai jahat merogoh _obi_-nya. "Kau ingat ini, Mantan Atasan?"

Iris mata hijau Toushiro melebar ketika si bekas bawahan mengacungkan _benda penting_ yang hilang ketika pertarungan di kedai kakek Nobutada.

"Yah, mustahil kau lupa barang pemberian pacarmu yang sedang sekarat."

Nada menghina, mencela, tak ayal membuat Toushiro menderitkan gigi.

"Oh, kau sudah punya gantinya, ya."

Maksudnya adalah jepitan perunggu yang kini tersemat nyaman di dada Toushiro, jepitan yang telah diperbaiki Seizo.

"Suka gonta-ganti pacar juga ya, Mantan Atasan? Tapi setelah mendengar pacar lamamu sadarkan diri, kau meninggalkan pacar barumu."

Jebakan. Pria ini sengaja menitahkan penyebaran berita bohong pada pasukannya tentang kesadaran Momo Hinamori ketika penyergapan di Mikawa. Berani bertaruh apa pun bahwa bekas kaptennya akan kembali ke Seireitei, ia menanti di gerbang selatan setelah menaklukkan sang penjaga gerbang.

Keruntuhan sandiwara Central 46 semalam tak ada sangkut-paut dengannya. Ia berdiri di sini, berhadapan dengan si kapten jenius atas kemauan sendiri, tak ada hubungannya dengan Oda atau Nobutada.

"Kasihan sekali si gadis bangsawan Kuchiki, menyukai kapten yang suka membuang orang."

"Diam," Toushiro baru bersuara, berusaha tetap kalem.

"Kenapa? Tidak terima?" pria itu mendengus.

Sampai akhirnya bunyi dentingan hasil tumbukan jepitan dan lantai menyela perbincangan, hingga tapak besar _waraji_ pria itu menghancurkan tanpa ampun jepitan pemberian Hinamori.

Membuat kemarahan yang bergumul tidak terkontrol mengiringi gerak cepat Toushiro menghela Hyourinmaru. Menebas si pria bermulut pedas sebelum—

"Aku bukan bawahan lemah seperti puluhan tahun lalu, Toushiro Hitsugaya."

—sadar pria itu berdiri di belakangnya dengan menggenggam santai jepitan perunggu.

Toushiro menengok ke bawah. Selempang Hyourinmaru terlepas setelah si jepitan yang tersisa jatuh di tangan sang lawan.

"Bagaimana jika barang murahan ini berakhir sama seperti sebelumnya, ya?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, dibuangnya ke belakang dan mendarat di antara tiga pasang kaki anak buahnya. Jarak yang terlalu jauh dan terlalu singkat untuk Toushiro segera meraih ...

"_Kadang ada benda yang tidak bisa kau ganti dengan yang baru."_

"_Benda berharga bukan berarti harus mahal, kan."_

Akhir-akhir ini ia sering menertawakan dirinya sendiri bagaimana ia begitu berbeda jika sesuatu berkenaan tentang_nya_. Ia sendiri sulit percaya ketika malam itu mengatakan dua kalimat di atas secara tegas. Ia bahkan terkekeh sendiri jika mengingat bagaimana ia begitu bekerja keras meraih_nya_ kembali ketika membeku di danau Yamazaki.

Dan ia ingat: malam ketika perasaan hangat pada si gadis bangsawan mulai perlahan menjalar di hatinya. Ya. Semuanya berawal saat si jepitan perunggu diulurkan dan tersemat di dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia harus mengakui bahwa hukum yang kerap diagung-agungkan demi melindungi Seireitei, menjaga kestabilan Soul Society, atau menjaga keseimbangan dunia sering tak ayal melukai satu atau dua pihak kecil. Kasus Kon dengan Mod Soul atau kasus kakek Nobutada hanya salah satu dari sekian cerita pilu. Dan kasus Yuuichi yang kini dihadapinya bisa dikategorikan dalam kisah tersebut.

"_Anakku?"_

"_Iya. Namanya Yuuichi, Yuuichi Shibata. Dia anak Bibi ketika hidup di Dunia Manusia."_

"_Hah, omong kosong. Bagaimana kau tahu itu? Aku bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali."_

"_Itu normal jika Anda tidak ingat karena saat Anda dikirim ke Soul Society otomatis memori Anda juga hilang."_

"_Itu berarti sama juga hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Dunia Manusia tidak ada hubungannya lagi."_

"_Biarpun begitu, tolong Anda—"_

"_Tolong apa? Hah, kau mengganggu pekerjaanku saja. Apa ini tugas seorang Shinigami?"_

Bukan salah ibu Yuuichi ketika menolak mentah-mentah kemunculan putranya saat hidup di Dunia Manusia. Telah merupakan proses alamiah ketika _konshou_ dilaksanakan dan mengirim _konpaku_ ke Soul Society yang berarti pula menghapus seluruh jejak memori di kehidupan sebelumnya. Tapi hukum tersebut hanya berlaku bagi mereka yang mengalami kematian normal. Dan tentu beda hal untuk Yuuichi yang aslinya dikirim ke Soul Society karena rantai hidupnya yang putus secara paksa setelah Hollow yang membunuh mamanya, Shrieker, menarik rohnya dan mengurungnya di tubuh seekor _parakeet_.

Jadi meski Ichigo meng-_konshou_-nya ketika itu, kenangan di Dunia Manusia masih melekat. Hanya waktu yang bisa mengenyahkannya.

Siapa yang perlu disalahkan? Tidak ada, baik itu Central 46. Sudah sejatinya begini demi asas perlindungan dunia.

Membuat Rukia hanya bisa menyandarkan kepala di tiang depan sebuah penginapan sambil memeluk dua lutut yang ditekuknya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seizo yang duduk di sebelahnya setelah membawa Yuuichi ke kamar setidaknya harus berkata sesuatu untuk memberi setitik asa, "Pernah dengar istilah, Rukia-san, kalau darah lebih kental daripada air. Hubungan ibu dan anak itu sedikit rumit dibanding hubungan lainnya seperti ayah-anak, saudara, sahabat, atau kekasih."

Rukia menegakkan tubuh, tapi yang jadi perhatiannya adalah warga yang hilir-mudik. Kilatan pada sepasang bola mata ungunya sedikit terang. "Temanku yang meminta bantuan untuk menemukan ibu Yuuichi pernah bilang kalau ibu Yuuichi dulunya adalah seorang guru TK."

Pandangan Seizo searah dengan Rukia. "Kehidupan seseorang ketika di Dunia Manusia bisa sangat bertolak belakang ketika di Soul Society."

Rukia menengadah, menerawang langit biru sambil menggumam menyetujui. "Apa ... kita masih punya harapan?"

"Harapan selalu ada."

"Kuharap," ukuran harapan Rukia tak sekecil suaranya. Genggaman jimat merah yang entah sejak kapan mendekam di kungkungan lima jarinya dieratkan. "Aku tidak bisa melihat Yuuichi berwajah seperti tadi."

Membuat Seizo tersenyum sambil diam-diam mendesah lega. Setidaknya pelita asa telah menaungi gadis bangsawan yang lima detik lalu bak orang kehilangan jiwa dengan raut bermuram durja.

Dan apa ini membuat kita berpikir bahwa gelar orang bijak se-Soul Society mesti dipindahkan dari tangan Ukitake ke tangan Seizo?

Hingga ketenangan terusik oleh teriakan atau—jeritan?

"KUCHIKI! SEIZO!"

Ganju keluar dari penginapan dengan ekspresi tak seperti orang kebakaran janggut, tapi orang kebakaran bokong.

Yang dipanggil tentunya sontak berdiri.

Demi kesehatan organ pernapasan dan indera pendengaran, Ganju sebaiknya memberi jeda untuk mengatur napas atau menurunkan frekuensi suaranya, namun ... "YUUICHI MENGHILANG, KUCHIKI, SEIZO! AKU MASUK KE WC CUMA SEPULUH DETIK, ANAK ITU SUDAH TIDAK ADA! ANAK KECIL ITU PINTAR SEKALI, MELARIKAN DIRI LEWAT JENDELA! SIAPA YANG MENGAJARINYA MELOMPAT DARI KETING—"

Andai saja ibu pemilik penginapan tidak menjitaknya—salah, melemparnya dengan batu ulekan tepat sasaran (di wajah), entah berapa pasang telinga yang akan jadi korban suara adik Kuukaku itu.

"Sudah kubilang untuk jangan meninggalkannya, kan?" Rukia protes pada Ganju yang dua kali kehilangan Yuuichi dengan cara yang sama, gara-gara buang air kecil. Ia berlari di sebelah pria alis tebal yang sibuk mengusap wajah yang tak berbentuk.

"Aku meninggalkannya cuma ke WC, kok."

"Seharusnya kau juga membawanya masuk."

"Apa!" Ganju spontan mengerem langkah cepatnya, memandang punggung Rukia dengan raut melongo sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Dan ketika kembali berlari, kalimat ini langsung meluncur dari mulutnya tanpa tahu akibatnya, "Otakmu pasti sudah tidak beres, Kuchiki. Apa gara-gara kepergian Toushiro, kau—"

Ganju menelan kembali kalimatnya saat tatapan tajam Rukia membidiknya. Lidahnya seolah digulung, dikucek, diinjak, dan berakhir pada mesin penggilingan. Membuatnya berkata sambil memandang langit, "Oh, indahnya hari ini. Kapan kita bisa lagi berlarian bersama di cuaca cerah seperti ini, ya?"

Jika saja mereka tidak sedang berada dalam suasana kalut karena Yuuichi, kita akan dengar tawa Seizo yang kini berlari paling depan.

Perhatian si gadis bangsawan kembali pada jalanan cukup lengang yang ditelusuri, sementara Ganju menarik napas selega-leganya seolah baru terbebas dari cengkeraman singa betina. Ternyata lebih menyenangkan menggoda Toushiro. Setidaknya dibekukan di pohon lebih mending daripada bayangan hukuman yang bisa Rukia berikan padanya. Berakhir di tempat pemotongan daging, bisa masuk kemungkinan.

Lalu di tempat lain ...

Yuuichi tidak takut. Tidak takut. Yuuichi pemberani. Pemberani. Yuuichi bukan pengecut. Bukan pengecut.

Kalimat itu telah berulang kali digumamkan bocah berambut ikal ini untuk menguatkan tekad melewati pintu menjulang di hadapannya. Ada mama di balik pintu besar ini, wanita yang begitu ingin ditemui Yuuichi, wanita yang begitu dirindukan Yuuichi, wanita yang begitu disayangi Yuuichi. Cuma puluhan langkah yang memisahkan mereka. Tidak sebanding dengan puluhan mil yang dilaluinya bersama Toushiro-niichan, Rukia-neechan, Ganju-ojichan, dan Seizo-ojisan.

Yuuichi sama sekali tidak takut.

Tidak takut, hingga telapak tangan kecilnya mendorong si papan besar. Apa ini hasil kuatnya keteguhan hati si bocah? Karena pintu besar itu terbuka semudah Yuuichi membuka pintu geser. Tapi, tahu-tahu tangan besar menarik kerah belakangnya, lalu mengangkatnya.

"Anak kecil dilarang masuk tempat ini."

Pria botak bermata satu. Yuuichi bergidik. Tapi ... tapi ... "Aku ingin masuk! Aku ingin bertemu mama! Lepaskan!" Ia meronta.

"Mama?"

Sampai seorang rekannya yang bertongkat ikut serta. "Kau lagi bocah?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia bocah yang ikut membuat kekacauan bersama Shinigami tadi."

"Eh, maksudmu dia anaknya Haruka yang dibicarakan itu?" Ide melintas di otak si kepala licin untuk bermain-main sebentar, dan membopong si anak di pundaknya meski punggungnya dipukul berkali-kali.

Menghempaskan si bocah di karpet hitam sebelum memberitahu, "Oi, Haruka, aku membawa anakmu."

Haruka yang sedang menerima hukuman dengan hujanan tendangan dua pria di pojok sana cuma mengangkat kepala dengan raut kuyu. Penglihatannya bergetar samar, tapi ia tahu ada tubuh kecil di sana segera berlari menghampirinya sambil berteriak:

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mamaku? Lepaskan mama! Jangan berani menyakiti mamaku!"

Namun, hukum alam berkata kekuatan anak kecil tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan dua orang dewasa. Yuuichi didorong, nyaris terpelanting. Tapi ia bukan anak bodoh, dengan meraih kursi kecil dan menghantamkannya di kepala satu pria. Rintihan sakit yang terdengar, tapi sayang itu bukan pertanda baik. Bocah itu baru merengkuh sang ibu ketika pria satunya mencekik lehernya dan melemparnya hingga punggung bertemu dinding keras. Tak tanggung-tanggung, sebotol_ sake _di tangan pria itu siap menghancurkan kepala si bocah. Yuuichi masih terbaring ketika si pria berdiri dengan wajah berang, ia benci anak kecil yang cerewet.

_Crash!_

Botol hancur seiring keping-kepingan botol yang berserakan dan isi _sake _yang tumpah-ruah. Air sake bercampur dengan cairan merah pekat yang tak kalah banyaknya.

Adegan itu membuat seisi penghuni ruangan terpaku, juga tiga orang yang baru datang. Rukia terlambat. Yuuichi terluka, terluka dengan harus melihat kepala sang ibu bermandikan darah.

Haruka melindungi Yuuichi.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kadang ada benda yang tidak bisa kau ganti dengan yang baru."_

"_Benda berharga bukan berarti harus mahal, kan."_

Tekanan roh Toushiro meninggi. Selimut es merambah perlahan ke sekujur lapangan sekitar gerbang selatan. Tidakkah ini sedikit berlebihan? Kelihatannya, tapi apa daya. Memang begitulah adanya bahwa si kapten muda tampak tenang, namun emosi bergejolak liar dalam dadanya. Nasib buruk dengan menjadi boneka es akan serta merta menaungi para pengepung andai saja singsingan_ reiatsu_ super kuat tak ikut serta.

Teriakan dari atas, sumber _reiatsu_ pendatang, yaitu Kenpachi Zaraki bersama antek-anteknya, Ikkaku dan Yumichika. Raksasa bertemu raksasa, Kenpachi mendarat tepat di depan si pria beringas; sedang _duo _sahabat berdiri di tengah pengepung lainnya berjumlah belasan.

Mengacungkan Houzukimaru dalam bentuk _shikai_, Ikkaku siap memulai pertarungan; sementara Yumichika memungut jepitan yang belum sempat diluluhlantakkan sambil berujar, "Benda ini sungguh berbahaya ya, Ikkaku. Bisa mengubah suasana hati Hitsugaya-taichou. Kalau kita tidak cepat datang ke sini, Seireitei bisa berubah jadi kutub utara."

"Bukan bendanya yang berbahaya," Ikkaku berkomentar sambil tetap membelakangi Yumichika, "tapi orang yang memberikannya."

Yumichika tersenyum. Kemudian, "Hitsugaya-taichou, hadiah dari Kuchiki selamat, tanpa cacat. Anda tidak perlu marah lagi," lalu dilemparnya.

Toushiro, yang berada tak jauh di belakang Kenpachi, menangkapnya bagai seorang _catcher baseball_ yang handal. Semenit penuh menatapnya, dan sulit dipercaya bahwa ia benar-benar lega benda ini kembali ke tangannya. Lalu beralih ke depan ketika si rambut runcing mengusiknya.

"Oi, Bocah, kau sudah dapat barang yang kau inginkan kan, jadi pergi dari sini. Jangan mengganggu karena pria ini milikku," seperti biasa, seringai kegirangan dengan _reiatsu _meningkat menguar dari tubuh Kenpachi. Si pedang karatan diletakkan di pundaknya.

"Zaraki?"

Si rambut paku setengah menoleh, tak ada seringai. "Kau ingin berdiri di sini saja atau melihat perempuan itu mati"—aliran darah Toushiro berdesir— "Yah, kalau temannya Ichigo itu mati, bukan urusanku juga."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hah, kau bodoh, ternyata," Kenpachi mencerca. Tumben-tumbenan Toushiro tidak tersinggung. "Pria ini memancingmu ke sini bukan karena ingin melawanmu saja. Tapi dia menyuruh setengah pasukannya untuk menangkap si Kuchiki. Lebih mudah menangkap perempuan itu kalau kau tidak berada di dekatnya."

Pada waktu itulah gerbang tersingkap dari luar. Sang Hakutoumon datang membantu setelah diinformasikan adanya kericuhan di gerbang selatan, ditambah dengan keterlibatan Shinigami yang amat dikenalnya.

"Terima kasih, Jidanbou!"

Hanya tiga kata itu sebagai balasan bantuan si Tuan Peraturan. Bak kilat, Toushiro bergerak keluar dengan sosok yang nyaris tak tampak meski gerbang itu baru terbuka seperempatnya.

Toushiro tidak peduli jika ia dipanggil bodoh oleh Kenpachi, karena ia memang bodoh. Ia akui itu. Sepatutnya, selayaknya, semestinya, yah apapun itu, ia harusnya tidak meninggalkan perempuan itu, ia harusnya teguh meski Rukia mengusirnya. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap waktu memaafkannya dengan bergerak lambat dan memberinya kesempatan tiba di Inuzuri ketika perempuan itu baik-baik saja.

_Rukia ... kumohon ... bertahanlah ..._

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :** Etto ... mau bilang apa ya*garuk-garuk kepala*jangan-jangan Ray jarang sampoan# Sudahlah. Saya gak akan cuap-cuap banyak hari ini. Readers aja yg cuap-cuap ya*dijitak*

Bytheway, anyway, ontheway(?), busway(?), hawai, wahai*plak* Selamat Natal*telat* dan Tahun Baru, semoga tahun depan kita jadi orang yg lebih baik*halah* Happy birthday untuk Aiko dan juga untuk diri saya sendiri#EH?

**Sampai jumpai lagi** di tahun 2013 ya, bwahahahahaha*dilempar bakiak*

**Ray Kousen7**

**29 Desember ****2012**


	25. Chapter 25

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**anna chan—**Tenang aja, Anna-chan. Saya ingat, kok. Gak mungkin lah saya lupa ma orang yg sering review fic saya./ Bener banget. Itu tuntutan cerita. Makasih, masih nyempetin review ya.

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Keiko Eni Naomi |_ _Azalea Yukiko |__ ai-haibara777 | hyourinyuki | nabillaifada | __Kujo Kasuza Pha__n__tomhive__ | Kiki RyuEunTeuk| Yukizawa Aiko Michinobe | Austine Sophie_

.

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushiro Hitsugay****a**

**Rukia Kuchik****i**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

**Seizo Harugasaki**

.

**Warning :****  
****Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo (berseliweran kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain.**

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**South Rukongai Arc**

.

**#**** 4**** #**

**Kau Tidak Sendiri, Toushiro!**

.

.

.

Terasa begitu susah ketika kelopaknya mulai membuka; butuh waktu lama bagi Haruka untuk menangkap jelas raut cemas seorang gadis yang telah mengobatinya. Menyunggingkan senyum tanpa ia sadari memberinya balasan senyum dari si gadis Shinigami. Membantunya duduk sembari memegangi kepala yang terbalut perban seraya perlahan menggerakkan paha yang agak berat; menggeser kepala si bocah yang menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan.

"Bocah yang hebat," spontan berkomentar sembari mengelus lembut rambut Yuuchi ketika si bocah sedang terlelap.

"Apa Anda—"

"Tidak," sanggahnya, tahu benar maksud si gadis bersurai hitam; apa ia ingat tentang Yuuichi. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingat, dan tidak mengenalnya."

"Tapi, tadi Anda—"

"Mungkin ... cuma sebatas kasihan," Haruka sendiri ragu ketika mengatakannya bahwa dengan kasihan ia rela mengorbankan nyawa. Tapi tetap saja nalarnya sulit menerima kalau bocah yang tertidur ini adalah putranya.

Rukia memahami itu sehingga ia tidak akan mendesak lagi dan mengeluarkan cara terakhir. Dirogohnya sesuatu di tas selempang yang tergeletak di sampingnya; sebuah bungkusan, dan digenggamnya sebelum berdiri dan kontan membungkuk.

Perhatian Haruka jadi milik si Dewa Kematian ketika permintaan tegas mengudara.

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon. Saya mohon untuk berpura-pura menjadi ibu Yuuichi saja sampai dia bisa menerima kenyataan. Tolong. Jadilah ibu Yuuichi untuk sementara waktu." Diulurkannya bungkusan berwarna coklat itu dengan sikap tubuh yang belum berubah; jadi tak perlu heran jika senyum pahit yang terbusur di bibir Haruka tak dilihatnya.

"Kau begitu tahu menggunakan isi bungkusan ini ya, Nona Shinigami?"

Rukia mengangkat kepala, dan bohong besar jikalau ia tak paham maksud kalimat di atas. Ia bersimpuh kembali sambil menampilkan gerut wajah yang sama ketika melantangkan hasrat menjadi seorang Shinigami saat di Bukit Inuzuri.

"Saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud merendahkan Anda, hanya saja saya mengerti. Saya rasa Anda yang terlahir di kampung halaman seperti saya, boleh jadi berpikir sama. Berpikir kalau dikasihani akan lebih baik daripada harus melakukan pekerjaan yang sama sekali tidak Anda senangi."

Senyum pahit yang persis kembali tersungging di paras manis Haruka. "Kau benar sekali. Aku kadang-kadang berpikir seperti itu." Menarik napas sebelum menerawang ke masa lalu; alasan yang membuatnya terjun pada profesi yang digelutinya sekarang.

Adalah dulu, ia amat menyenangi anak kecil. Tak lama ketika mulai beradaptasi dengan provinsi ini, ia berani mengangkat seorang anak tanpa tahu kalau hanya dalam waktu tiga hari mereka hidup bersama, tabungannya ludes beserta sosok anak yang hilang tak tentu rimbanya. Bagai jatuh ketimpa tangga pula, tak tanggung-tanggung si anak membuatnya menderita dengan melimpahkan tanggung jawab: mesti membayar barang-barang yang telah dicuri anak itu, yang jumlahnya nyaris sama dengan harga sepetak tanah. Tak tahu harus membayar dengan apa, si korban yang tak lain tak bukan yakni si pemilik kastil menawarkan Haruka bekerja padanya selama lima tahun. Mau tak mau, wanita malang itu mengiyakan, kecuali ia ingin jadi bulan-bulanan pukulan anak buah si pria gemulai atau mati kelaparan di Inuzuri.

"Hidup di sini sedikit sulit," lanjut Haruka, getir, "jadi ... mau bagaimana lagi."

"Bukan sedikit," Rukia meralat bersama genggaman pada bungkusan yang mengerat, "tapi sangat, sangat sulit."

Haruka melirik sebelum kemudian membelai pipi Yuuichi dan terdengar gumaman 'Mama'. Hidup perempuan di sebelahnya tak kalah sulit darinya sehingga ia tidak mau bertanya jauh, kecuali Rukia sendiri yang buka mulut.

"Saya hidup tidak berbeda jauh dari Anda. Merampok ke sana ke mari bersama teman-teman saya. Hingga saya memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup lebih baik dengan menjadi Shinigami."

Tak ada yang lebih melegakan batin Haruka ketika mendengar cerita yang tak kalah pedih darinya.

"Kau tidak perlu membayarku," membuatnya tak 'kan menyesal menolak kebaikan hati Rukia. "Aku akan senang hati menjadi ibu untuk bocah seberani ini. Kurasa, itu sama menyenangkannya dengan punya uang banyak."

Tak ayal, raut berbinar dan senyum lega mengembang di bibir Rukia; membungkuk sambil berkata, "Terima kasih banyak, Haruka-san."

Haruka tertawa kecil dengan sikap hormat si gadis Kuchiki. "Sebagai seorang Shinigami dan bangsawan, kau pintar memperlakukan orang yang lebih tua darimu," komentarnya; lalu lanjut bertanya, "Kalau tidak keberatan, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Saya ... Rukia."

"Hanya itu? Tanpa marga?"

"Saya hidup di sini, lahir di sini tanpa marga. Jadi Anda bisa memanggil saya seperti itu saja."

"Rukia. Nama yang aneh."

Si empunya nama tersentak. "Anda ... orang kedua yang mengatakan nama saya aneh."

"Orang kedua? Yang pertama siapa?"

"_Aku tidak suka memanggil orang dengan nama depannya apalagi gelar seperti 'Senpai', jadi sebutkan margamu."  
"Sudah tidak punya marga, nama depanmu pun aneh."_

"Seseorang yang seharusnya ada di sini, tapi karena saya ... dia harus pergi."

Haruka tersenyum saja sebelum kembali menyibuki jari menyentuh rambut Yuuichi. Sedang Rukia memandang langit siang di balik kisi-kisi jendela; bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan si junior sombong yang baru membayangi di benaknya. Junior yang langsung mengeluh tentang namanya ketika pertama kali berbincang di prosesi pengenalan akademi.

"Hitsugaya-taichou ..."

Tanpa sadar, Rukia bergumam; menyebutkan nama si junior.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia berani bertaruh apa pun. Tak pernah sekali pun ia melihat Yuuichi berwajah sesenang ini. Senyum lebar yang terpatri sejak tadi, bola mata coklat yang berkilat-kilat gembira, dan rewelnya ucapan bocah enam tahun bak kereta api tanpa rem. Sang ibu pun entah memiliki kemampuan sandiwara kelas wahid atau telah berpengalaman menghadapi manjanya seorang anak kecil, ia bisa meladeni dengan baik tingkah Yuuichi seolah insiden penolakan di kastil tak pernah ada.

Haruka dan Yuuichi berkelakuan seperti sepasang ibu dan anak pada umumnya. Ibu yang amat mencintai anaknya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Saling merengkuh dan memeluk; menyalurkan kebahagiaan dan kasih-sayang. Membuat gadis yang tak pernah mengecap bagaimana hangatnya dekapan seseorang yang disebut ibu merasa sedikit iri. Iya, Rukia iri.

Tangan kiri tanpa sadar menggenggam lengan kanan bersamaan dengan sebulir air yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. Air asin itu akan menuruni pipi seputih gadingnya andai saja ia lupa kalau tak sendiri berada di pinggir jalan Bukit Inuzuri.

Buru-buru, ia menyekanya sebelum Ganju, yang masih memerhatikan Yuuichi dan ibunya yang duduk di pinggir bukit (di depan tiga makam sahabat Rukia), menyadari.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada wanita itu hingga mau mengakui Yuuichi?" tanya Ganju, dengan pandangan yang masih memaku di tempat yang sama.

"Hanya sedikit berunding," jawab Rukia, sekenanya. "Omong-omong, ke mana Seizo?"

Ganju mengambil langkah tepat di sebelah si rambut _raven_. Ia bilang kalau pria Kusajishi itu sedang ke pasar untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan sebagai perayaan suksesnya misi ini. Si gadis bangsawan mengangguk saja. Hingga perbincangan berimbas pada pemuda yang diusir ketika di bukit Mikawa. Si pelaku pun sedikit sesal mengajak Ganju bercengkerama, yang hobinya menggoda orang.

Raut suram tatkala mengingat kejadian tadi pagi menjalar di wajah Rukia.

Si kolektor babi hutan menangkap wajah muram itu. Mumpung hari ini ia sedang hobi menyemangati orang ketimbang menggoda, ia berkata bak motivator handal. "Toushiro pasti kembali, Kuchiki. Aku yakin itu, yakin 100 persen. Aku berani mempertaruhkan apa pun, bahkan untuk Conny, Tony, dan Ronny. Dia sekarang pasti sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini sambil membawa sekeranjang makanan enak dari Seireitei, seperti daging atau buah-buahan. Kalau untukmu, dia pasti membawa sekeranjang bunga mawar."

Tanpa peduli dengan maksud pernyataan terakhir Ganju, Rukia merasa ingin berterima kasih, setidaknya pria ini tidak mengejeknya. Namun lantas urung begitu adik Kuukaku ini melanjut.

"Yah, kalau Toushiro tidak kembali, jangan kecewa, ya? Kau juga yang salah telah mengusirnya. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti gengsi untuk pulang ke sini."

Cuma tiga detik Ganju bertahan jadi tukang motivasi sebelum kembali jadi tukang cemooh. Rukia merutuki diri sendiri setelah untuk sesaat merasa agak terharu.

Jadi cepat-cepat si Shinigami mengubah topik sebelum pria ini kian mengolok-oloknya. Ia menyuruh Ganju kembali ke pusat Provinsi Inuzuri untuk membantu Seizo, khawatir jikalau pria berambut merah pucat itu kerepotan sendiri. Pria bermarga Shiba ini ogah-ogahan, tapi ia lekas pergi ketika Rukia mewanti-wanti tentang keselamatan hewan kesayangannya bahwa warga Inuzuri sangat suka berburu babi hutan dan dijadikan sup babi (tentu saja, bohong). Tapi manjur ketika langkah seribu diambil Ganju menuju ke pusat provinsi untuk menyelamatkan antek-anteknya.

Sepeninggal si kolektor, Rukia menoleh pada suasana keakraban ibu dan anak di bibir bukit. Cekikikan dan tawa renyah mewarnai bukit kenangan untuknya. Bukit kenangan bersama Renji dan kawan-kawannya, bukit ia melantangkan tekad untuk meneruskan hidup di Seireitei menjadi Shinigami, bukit atau lebih tepatnya makam ketiga sahabatnya. Ia kemudian memandang hamparan atap-atap perumahan yang mengisi salah satu distrik terkumuh di Rukongai yang notabene distrik kelahirannya.

"_Hitsugaya-taichou, misi ini sudah selesai. Anda pulang duluan saja ke Seireitei."_

Kata-kata ini kembali terlintas. Jika diingat lagi, terdengar sedikit kejam. Tapi yang mengusik pikiran sekaligus hatinya sejak kepergian pemuda itu adalah kalimat terakhir si kapten.

"_Dari awal, aku tahu kau tidak pernah membutuhkanku. Yah, kupikir hanya aku yang membutuhkanmu. Kau bisa melakukan segalanya tanpaku, sedangkan aku tidak bisa melakukannya segala tanpamu."_

Rukia duduk dengan ujung kaki sampai belakang lutut menggelayut di pinggir jalanan bukit dan tangan yang saling menggenggam di pangkuan. Ia menarik napas yang semakin berat, mengisi dadanya yang terasa sesak jikalau mengingat bagaimana raut penuh harap si kapten ketika itu. Ia memejam mata dengan tangan yang kian tergenggam erat seiring pengalaman bersama sebulan penuh yang terekam mulus di memorinya.

_Kapten itu ... bukankah sangat tampan ketika berwajah serius atau sangat manis ketika tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Iya kan, Rukia?_, entah dari mana pertanyaan itu mendadak menggema di kepala si gadis bangsawan.

Membuatnya membuka mata, menarik kakinya ke atas, lantas memeluknya, dan terakhir membenamkan wajah yang merona merah.

"_Jangan terlalu baik padaku!"_

"_Cepat atau lambat, Anda akan paham. Tergantung ... Anda memiliki perasaan yang sama atau tidak."_

"_Selama apa pun, aku akan menunggumu. Jadi tidak apa-apa. Biarpun lama aku akan menunggumu."_

"_Kau lebih senang kita bersahabat?"_

"_... hati tidak akan pernah berbohong."_

Rukia mendapati dirinya menahan napas di kala sekeping jawaban dari kebingungan yang mengusiknya belakangan ini menghampirinya. Ia paham. Iya, ia paham sepenuhnya. Ia benar-benar paham. Mengapa ia bodoh selama ini—atau benar-benar-amat-sangat tidak peka?

"Hitsugaya-taichou, saya—"

Pada saat itulah _reiatsu_ cukup berat menyingsing, menekan udara di sekeliling Bukit Inuzuri, membuat Rukia berdiri nyaris bersamaan dengan kemunculan pengepung berjubah hitam.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika ada kategori lomba orang-orang yang kerap dikepung, mungkin Rukia-lah yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Dan jika ada kategori orang-orang yang sering mengepung adalah pasukan Keigun jadi kampiunnya. Atau bukan? Karena orang-orang ini hanya mengenakan jubah hitam ketat layaknya pasukan pembunuh, tanpa masker penutup wajah bak ninja. Tunggu dulu. Mereka berpakaian mirip dengan pasukan yang mengepung Oda-san di Mikawa. Rukia kian jeli mengamati mereka satu per satu hingga tiba pada pria yang berbicara dengan rekannya tentang kesadaran Hinamori-fukutaichou.

Pasukan yang sama ... Pria-pria ini mengikuti mereka sampai ke sini?

Secara naluriah, Rukia menarik _katana_ sebelum—"Kau yakin ingin melawan kami, Rukia Kuchiki?" salah satu dari mereka bersuara. "Aku sarankan jangan, kalau tidak ..." ia meneruskan dengan mengedikkan dagu ke arah berlawanan.

Rukia menoleh ke belakang. Haruka dan Yuuichi tidak lepas dari pengepungan. Mereka digiring ke bibir tebing oleh dua pasukan yang mendorong paksa pundak ibu dan anak itu. Si gadis bangsawan berdengap dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka terjatuh dari ketinggian ratusan meter? Masih hidup atau ... mati?"

Bukan malaikat saja yang tahu, Rukia juga tahu kalau yang terjadi adalah pilihan terakhir.

Membuat si Shinigami mau tak mau melempar _katana_-nya ke kaki pria itu ketika mendapat isyarat untuk menyerahkan senjata tanpa perlawanan. Pria itu meraih pedang yang masih tersarung bersamaan dengan dua pria yang menguncir pergelangan tangan si gadis Kuchiki, dan memaksanya tersungkur berlutut.

Rukia hampa senjata.

Tapi ia lupa kemungkinan kalau orang-orang ini bisa jadi selicik Aizen. Ia setengah berbalik (maklum, lehernya masih dibekuk) ketika Haruka berteriak tentang Yuuichi yang tidak ditarik dari pinggir tebing. Bocah itu tetap pada posisi dicondongkan untuk dibuang ke bawah sana.

"Kau ..." Rukia menyela. Giginya berderit geram. "Aku sudah menyerahkan senjataku, kenapa kau tidak lepaskan mereka?"

Pria itu malah mengorek kupingnya. "Aku rasa kau perlu memeriksa telingamu, Rukia Kuchiki. Aku tidak bilang akan melepaskan mereka, kan? Aku hanya memberikan pilihan hidup atau mati, tapi aku tidak berjanji."

Benar-benar! Rukia mengepalkan tangan sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih.

"Heh, kau sungguh naif."

Komentar terakhir sebelum melewati si nona bangsawan, membawa langkah angkuhnya menyaksikan lebih dekat prosesi pembuangan seorang anak kecil; di belakang, mengekori pasukan yang menyeret si Shinigami. Menggerakkan jari telunjuk sebagai sinyal memulai prosesi ketika usai membuat Haruka dan Rukia tertelungkup tak berkutik. Hingga terdengar sesuatu seperti, 'Kenapa berhenti?', pada dua pria yang bertugas menjatuhkan Yuuichi. Yang dilanjutkan dengan insiden aneh dengan satu pria yang mendadak memukul tengkuk pria satunya hingga pingsan; melempar Yuuichi pada Haruka seusai melayangkan pukulan pada dua penjaga wanita itu. Langkah bak _shunpo_, ia bergerak cepat sambil menyarangkan tinju pada ulu hati rekan-rekannya; tak mengacuhkan teriakan berang sang pemimpin.

Kemelut menguasai keadaan, Rukia memanfaatkan kelengahan dengan melafalkan _hadou_ untuk melepaskan diri. Setelah mengatasi dua pria yang membuatnya tak berdaya, ia meraih Sode no Shirayuki lalu membantu si pria penyelamat membereskan pasukan yang tersisa; tanpa tahu _sebotol berisi bubuk aneh_ menggelinding keluar dari saku celana pria yang telah dibuatnya terkapar, menuruni tebing, tersangkut pada ranting pohon yang mencuat keluar dari dinding tebing dengan posisi tutup botol berada di bawah. Lantaran tidak tertutup kencang, tutupnya terbuka seiring _isi bubuk_ yang menyeruak, dibawa angin dan membaur bersama udara.

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan lumrah yang terlontar ketika Rukia tiba di sebelah si penolong.

"Sepertinya Anda lupa dengan pria yang menjegal Anda ketika di Danau Hokutan," jawabnya sembari mengontrol napas yang terengah-engah, tapi ia tak lupa tersenyum.

Rukia tampak berpikir, menguraikan ingatan ke beberapa minggu yang lalu. Iya. Pria ini adalah salah satu dari dua pria yang menghadangnya dan membuatnya tenggelam di danau dengan sulur-sulur penghisap _reiatsu_. Tapi ... kenapa?

"Kalau kejadian di danau saja lupa, saya tidak yakin Anda ingat dengan tukang kebun yang pernah bekerja di Rumah Besar Kuchiki."

Pria ini tak 'kan ambil pusing kalau memang Rukia lupa karena cuma dua kali mereka bertatapan muka di Kuchiki _Manshion_ sebelum keluar dari sana dan memutuskan bergabung dengan divisi ke-12; yang ujung-ujungnya membuatnya berakhir di _Nest of Maggots_ setelah dianggap tersangka atas kasus menghilangnya ramuan berharga Kurotsuchi. Demi iming-imingan bisa kembali bekerja di keluarga bangsawan tersebut, ia menerima pinangan Central 46 untuk dijadikan pasukan gelap mengejar Oda dan Nobutada. Dengan alasan dipindahkan ke penjara bawah tanah Sejyotoukyourin, para hakim itu berbohong pada Batalion 13 tentang adanya ruang pelatihan rahasia (yang anggotanya adalah orang-orang yang dibuang ke_ Nest of Maggots_) yang bertempat di bawah residen Central 46; bersebelahan dengan puluhan penjara yang jarang terpakai.

Mengetahui gadis bangsawan yang dikenalnya masuk jajaran orang-orang yang akan dihabisi Central 46, ia mengajukan diri untuk jadi anggota pengejar di Hokutan. Berniat menolongnya, tapi pada akhirnya ia-lah pelaku yang membuat gadis itu jatuh ke danau sulur pembunuh. Berkali-kali mengutuk diri sendiri setelah yakin bahwa gadis itu telah mati, namun amat lega begitu terdengar berita bahwa gadis itu masih hidup. Kembali mengajukan diri untuk ikut sebagai pengejar di Owari, tapi tak berhasil ketika ia terkena hukuman atas berita tidak benar tentang kematian gadis itu di danau. Lebih mending di hukum penjara selama tiga minggu dengan makanan seadanya ketimbang mesti mengalami nasib serupa dengan ketua misi ketika itu dan rekan yang satunya: pemenggalan kepala.

Berdiri di sini, menumbangkan rekan-rekannya yang senasib dengannya sebagai orang buangan di Seireitei dengan tujuan yang masih serupa: menolong Rukia, menolong gadis bangsawan yang hanya ditemuinya tak sampai tiga kali. Kendati demikian, ia tidak pernah lupa bagaimana gadis itu memperlakukannya beda dengan anggota Klan Kuchiki lainnya; hingga ia cukup sering memerhatikan si gadis bangsawan.

Sejujurnya Rukia ingat, tapi tak berkata apa pun, dan menarik Sode no Shirayuki ketika pasukan yang masih berdiri kembali mengepung.

"Nama saya Tokichi. Senang bertemu dengan Anda lagi, Nona Rukia."

Rukia setengah menoleh. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Tokichi," ia tersenyum. "Kita bisa lanjutkan obrolannya setelah kita membereskan orang-orang ini." Dipasangnya kuda-kuda siap bertempur ketika pasukan kompak menarik _katana._

Ketika pertarungan mulai memanas, _Krak!_—langit berderak di atas sana bak tembok beton yang mulai retak. Seiring waktu, retakan bertambah tiap detik seolah langit akan runtuh, jebol, hancur, sampai ... tekanan roh super kuat menyongsong, menekan mereka yang berdiri untuk berlutut serentak dengan kemunculan lima jari raksasa yang mencengkeram tiga orang pasukan yang masih pingsan.

Langit tak ada lagi, dikonversi oleh area gelap berawan dan menampakkan sosok raksasa yang mengunyah tiga orang mangsanya.

"Arrancar?"

Rukia tahu betul aura _reiatsu _ini. Arrancar ... tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"Mustahil ... Jangan-jangan ada di antara mereka menggunakan _bubuk umpan_ pemanggil Menos?"

Rukia serta merta menoleh pada Tokichi. "Apa maksudmu seperti tablet pemanggil Hollow?" Ia ingat ketika Ichigo menceritakan umpan bak tablet yang digunakan Ishida untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat saat dua pria itu berduel di Karakura.

Tokichi mengangguk, lalu menjelaskan bahwa yang dibawa mereka adalah umpan berbentuk _bubuk_ dengan khasiat yang lebih kuat; digunakan sebagai jaga-jaga pemancing kedatangan Hollow sebagai cara terakhir untuk menarik keluar Oda dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia tak tahu bahwa khasiatnya sampai bisa memancing Arrancar karena mereka tak pernah mencoba menggunakannya.

Rukia sedikit lega ketika sadar kalau monster ini belumlah Arrancar sepenuhnya, setidaknya makhluk ini tidak setingkat Espada atau Numeros. Tapi tetap saja raksasa ini Arrancar dengan setengah topeng yang tersemat di sisi kiri wajahnya, pedang raksasa di punggung, sepasang tanduk di kepala, dan dua kaki berbulu yang menopang tubuh besarnya; ciri-ciri Arrancar, yang memang menyerupai postur manusia, kecuali sepuluh ekor yang menggeliat di belakangnya membuatnya terlihat seperti makhluk setengah rusa setengah cumi-cumi.

.

.

.

.

.

_Keluar dari mulut singa, masuk ke mulut buaya,_ istilah yang amat tepat disematkan pada kondisi yang menerpa Rukia detik ini. Ia tak akan bersyukur dengan kedatangan Arrancar yang secara tak langsung telah membebaskannya dari kepungan pasukan Keigun. Membebaskan tanpa ia harus turun tangan; sebagian pasukan melarikan diri dengan _shunpo_ atau bahkan rela jatuh ke dasar tebing, dan sebagian lainnya jadi santapan hidup-hidup sang Arrancar. Tidak perlu memeras keringat sebutir pun, tapi ia tidak akan sudi berterima kasih dengan pertolongan yang tak cuma-cuma. Setelah pasukan ini beres, mulut si monster akan menganga pada mangsa berikutnya, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah ia, Tokichi, Yuuichi, dan Haruka.

Jadi, selama si Arrancar masih sibuk mengunyah mangsa terakhirnya, ia mengisyaratkan Tokichi untuk membawa Haruka dan Yuuichi menjauh dari sini. Hanya satu anggukan pelan, pria itu mengerti dengan menarik ibu-anak itu. Tapi baru tiga langkah Tokichi berjarak, ekor si raksasa menghadang jalannya seolah punya mata di belakang kepala (karena si monster masih memunggungi). Rukia mencetuskan _Shakkahou_, melemahkan ekor besar itu; hingga tiga orang tersebut bisa memutarinya dan lanjut berlari, namun malang untuk si gadis bangsawan yang menyulut kemarahan si monster.

Arrancar itu berpaling padanya; Rukia tak punya jalan lain, kecuali menarik Sode no Shirayuki. Ia tahu, si raksasa marah besar setelah ia membakar salah satu dari delapan ekor kesayangannya. Dan memang marah besar dengan tanpa tedeng aling-aling melontarkan ...

"Cero?"

Refleks bagus meski tak menduga, Rukia melompat tinggi ke atas. Tapi hukum gravitasi tak berlaku di sini; ia tidak kembali ke bawah dengan tubuh yang terjebak dalam kungkungan lima jari si Arrancar. Tak kepalang tanggung, satu ekor bergerak ke depan bersama tajamnya duri-duri yang menyembul di kepala ekor siap menghabisi nyawa sang Dewa Kematian.

_Trang!_

Duri beradu dengan sebilah pedang.

"Tokichi?"

Si pemilik nama menjadi tameng, membalas kebaikan hati sang putri Kuchiki yang telah berlaku ramah padanya saat di Kuchiki Manshion. Membalas dengan menyelamatkan Rukia dari ambang kematian; memotong tangan si monster setelah berhasil mendorong mundur si duri-duri tajam. Tak ayal jeritan sakitlah yang kemudian terdengar; dua orang itu memanfaatkannya dengan mulai mengambil langkah menjauh, hingga ...

_Crash!_

Rukia yang harus seorang diri untuk kembali menghindar karena tubuh pria yang menolongnya telah tertikam dari belakang. Ia mematung, syaraf geraknya mendadak berhenti, seluruh sendi tubuhnya seolah dalam keadaan mati rasa ketika Tokichi runtuh bersama aliran darah dari dada hasil tusukan duri tajam ekor si monster. Menopang tubuh pria itu pun tak sempat karena si Arrancar langsung meraihnya, dan dibuang ke dalam liang mulutnya; menjadi makan siang ke-15.

"TOKICHI!"

Bertolak belakang dengan si Dewa Kematian yang berteriak pilu, si Arrancar malah menjilat bibir untuk menikmati sisa-sisa makan siangnya. Tak ada santapan yang lebih enak selain seorang Shinigami; ia kenyang, tapi belum puas ketika masih ada satu makanan lezat yang berdiri tegak. Tapi raksasa itu tak tahu kalau mangsa berikutnya ini bukanlah mangsa yang mudah seperti sebelumnya dengan tekanan roh yang mendadak meninggi dan_ katana_ biasa yang berubah jadi _katana_ putih.

Rukia bergerak cepat dengan mencoba mengontrol gejolak amarahnya. Ia akan menjadikan Arrancar Jelek itu debu salju setelah membekukannya ke dalam _Hakuren_ atau _Tsukishiro_. Tiba di belakang si raksasa, diayunkannya sang Zanpakutou tanpa pikir panjang, memutuskan salah satu ekor si monster. Pekikan perih terdengar, tapi tak dipedulikan ketika ia siap mencincang ekor berikutnya.

_Trang!_

Regenerasi super cepat, ekor yang terputus itu kembali beserta duri-durinya. Duri tajam bergesekan dengan bilah es. Sayang, Rukia lebih kuat dan memenangkan adu pedang dan duri tersebut. Tapi kemenangan tak lama ketika satu ekor melilit tubuhnya dari belakang.

Bukan sakit yang dirasa sang Shinigami, namun lelah dan letih sampai Sode no Shirayuki terlepas dari genggaman kuatnya dan kembali dalam bentuk _katana_. Bak daya hidupnya dikuras habis atau tepatnya _reiatsu_ yang dihisap oleh ekor si Arrancar, membuatnya runtuh terduduk lemah ketika ia dilepas. Tak pelak, Rukia tanpa perlawanan ketika ekor itu menghempaskan tubuhnya, menabrak batang pohon, dan jatuh terjerembab.

Mangsa sudah tak berkutik, tak berdaya, tanpa pertahanan; makanan yang ideal sampai ...

"Jangan berani dekati Rukia-neechan, Cumi-cumi Jahat!"

Bocah sok berani mengganggunya dengan lemparan puluhan kerikil. Bocah _konpaku_, bocah tanpa _reiryoku_ bukanlah seleranya, tapi ia benci jika harus diusik ketika sedang makan siang. Jadi, dialihkannya perhatian pada si bocah dengan mengejarnya.

_Yuuichi berhasil!_, bocah itu bersorak girang dalam hati. Rencana untuk menarik perhatian si cumi-cumi jelek agar mamanya punya waktu untuk mengamankan Rukia-neechan berjalan mulus. Kini ia tinggal berlari ke dalam hutan, dan mencebloskan si monster buruk rupa ke jurang di ujung hutan sana.

Bukan rencana buruk, tapi juga bukan rencana brilian. Anak ini lupa kalau lawannya adalah monster yang tak sejenis dengan monster yang sering dilihatnya atau yang membunuh mamanya. Ukurannya saja beda, ratusan kali lipat. Jadi ketika akar pohon menyandungnya, membuatnya terjatuh saat baru menginjakkan kaki di pinggir hutan, ia tidak sempat berbalik ketika duri tajam akan membuatnya bernasib sama dengan Tokichi.

_Crash!_

Yuuichi baru melepas kegemingan dengan menoleh ke belakang ketika cairan merah kental menetesi sebelah pipinya atau melihat bayangan yang merentangkan tangan membentenginya.

"Ma—ma ..."

Bukan ia yang bernasib sama, tapi wanita yang baru menerimanya, baru direngkuhnya, atau baru diajaknya bercengkerama. Padahal mereka baru bertemu, tapi tak sampai seperempat hari, mamanya sudah dua kali mempertaruhkan nyawa.

"Yu—Yuuichi ..."

Memanggil namanya untuk pertama kali, namun Yuuichi sama sekali tidak senang. Bahkan ia tidak menemukan kehangatan ketika tubuh sang ibu mendekapnya ketika belum sempat berbalik. Napas berat sang ibu yang menerpa telinganya; mengiringi kalimat berikutnya atau ...

"Mama—menyayangimu."

... kalimat terakhir bersama tubuh yang tumbang.

Yuuichi masih dalam posisi yang sama: membelakangi. Ia tidak berbalik atau tidak mau berbalik ketika darah mulai membasahi kaki telanjangnya. Ketika memutuskan untuk berbalik, ia menutup mata, berharap ini mimpi, dan ketika membuka mata, hamburan pelukan hangat yang akan menyambutnya.

Ia membuka mata.

Iya. Harapannya adalah pelukan hangat sang ibu dengan senyum yang sama hangatnya, bukan pelukan dingin sang ibu dengan senyum kaku.

Yang sebetulnya adalah: harapan Yuuichi sama sekali tidak terwujud.

.

.

.

.

.

"MAMA!"

Yuuichi berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, semaksimal yang ia bisa, sebatas yang ia mampu; tanpa peduli jika pita suaranya harus putus. Tapi sang ibu _masih_ tidak membuka mulut untuk membalas, iris berwarna senada dengan miliknya pun _masih_ tertutup di balik kelopak mata, tarikan napas _masih_ nihil berderu dari hidung bangirnya, kedua tangan terkulai lemas _masih_ tanpa denyut nadi, dan cairan merah pekat yang _masih_ mengalir dari tubuh sang ibu.

Harus berapa kali Yuuichi memanggil ibunya agar ia bangun? Harus seratus kali kah? Seribu kali? Sepuluh ribu kali? Atau—sejuta kali? Atau sampai pita suaranya benar-benar putus? Iya, benar sekali. Jika pita suaranya putus, ibu pasti bangun karena amat cemas padanya.

"Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama ..."

"Mama, ayo bangun. Jangan tidur di sini. Di sini dingin. Nanti masuk angin."

"Kalau mama bangun sekarang, Yuuchi janji akan mencuci semua baju mama. Yuuichi juga akan membersihkan rumah. Yuuichi akan rajin bangun pagi. Yuuichi ... Yuuichi tidak akan cengeng lagi."

Tapi sayang, tak ada tanggapan baik suara ataupun gerakan.

"Yuuichi ..." panggilan lemah Rukia tak digubrisnya.

Yang kemudian, tawa terbahak-bahak si Arrancar menyela isakan pilu si bocah, "HAHAHAHAHA ... Bocah bodoh! Memanggil wanita itu sampai kau mati pun dia tidak akan bangun!"

Nihil timpalan, isakan, atau teriakan; Yuuichi terdiam saja dan cuma merunduk. Ada sesuatu yang menggeliat kuat dalam dadanya, berdesir ke penjuru aliran darahnya, dan bergolak ke sekujur sendi tubuhnya.

"Tapi kalau kau ingin bersamanya, jadilah makan siangku, Bocah."

"Yuuichi, lari dari sana!"

Bocah itu bergeming, masih terduduk di samping tubuh sang ibu tanpa jiwa; tidak mendengar atau tidak peduli peringatan Rukia untuk menghindar dari tangan besar yang akan melumatkan tubuh kecilnya.

Sebelum—"A-apa-apaan ini?" tangan besar sang Arrancar berhenti ketika aliran kekuatan tak asing menguar di setiap inci tubuh si bocah.

"Yuuichi ... Dia ...?" Rukia tahu betul rasa ini, tekanan ini, aura ini, aura yang menyeruak adalah ... "_Reiryoku_ ..."

Yuuichi memiliki _reiryoku_, kekuatan spiritual, sumber dari _reiatsu_, atau singkatnya—dasar dari kekuatan Shinigami. Kemarahan si bocah dengan ketiadaan ibunya bergumul jadi satu, bergejolak, dan meledak; membangunkan kekuatan yang selama ini tertidur lelap.

Yuuichi berdiri, berjalan melewati si Arrancar seolah makhluk itu hanyalah seonggok boneka cumi-cumi raksasa. Monster itu pun tidak menghadangnya, tampak belum keluar dari alam kejutnya bahwa bocah ini memiliki kekuatan roh. Ia baru tersadar ketika dentingan besi terdengar dan menyaksikan bocah itu meraih Zanpakutou si Shinigami mungil dalam bentuk _katana_. Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang anak kecil dengan sebilah _katana_? Pedang terlalu berat untuk bocah cengeng itu. Tidak bisa, tidak akan bisa melukainya, tidak akan bisa—

_Crash!_

Tidak akan bisa apa? Tidak akan bisa membuatnya meringis kesakitan ketika salah satu ekornya terputus oleh ayunan pedang dari bocah berumur enam tahun? Omong kosong. Lihatlah buktinya.

"Aaaaakh! Ekorku!" si Arrancar bahkan menjerit. Tapi tak lama, ketika jeritan perih berubah jadi jeritan marah. "Bocah! Kau ...!"

"Ini balasan karena sudah melukai mamaku! Melukai Rukia-neechan! Aku akan membunuhmu, Cumi-cumi Super Jahat!"

Ayunan kedua dari Yuuichi. Ia akan menebas ekor berikutnya. Tapi—"Eeekh!" satu ekor melilir leher kecilnya dari belakang. Pedang terjatuh ketika tubuhnya terangkat. Sesak, ia butuh udara.

"Yuuichi!" Rukia berteriak; tak punya kekuatan cukup bahkan untuk berdiri.

"Tadi itu hanya kebetulan, Bocah," ekornya kian mengangkat anak itu dengan ketinggian nyaris sama dengan tinggi genteng rumah. "Jangan pikir kau bisa melakukannya lagi."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dihempaskannya ke daratan. Andai bocah itu tak punya _reiryoku_, semua tulang rusuknya pasti telah remuk. Ia mencoba bangkit sebelum bayangan besar memayungi. Ia berbalik dengan posisi yang masih terduduk. Biarpun memiliki _reiryoku_, kekuatan Yuuichi masih tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Arrancar. Bahkan untuk Hollow kelas teri, ia masih kalah. Jadi tak perlu kaget jika tubuh kurus bocah itu diremukkan oleh kaki besar yang kian mendekat. Hingga ...

"Bukankah ini sedikit keterlaluan—seekor Arrancar melawan seorang anak kecil? Benar-benar lucu."

Kaki besar itu berhenti, tepatnya dihentikan oleh tapak lima jari yang tentu ukurannya jauh dari telapak kaki si raksasa. Tapi ukuran tak menentukan kekuatan.

"Siapa kau?"

Alih-alih menjawab, pengunjung itu malah menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya pelan. Ketika itulah lengkingan takut si Arrancar membahana saat es menjalar dari ujung kaki. Tak perlu lima detik untuk kita menyaksikan boneka es berwujud setengah cumi-cumi dan rusa terpampang di Bukit Inuzuri.

Yuuichi memandang lekat punggung sang pengunjung ketika mengibas-ngibaskan tangan yang pegal (maklum, tak semudah kelihatannya membekukan seekor raksasa). Dan belum berbalik, ia memanggil:

"Toushiro-niichan ..."

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia butuh menyipitkan mata untuk tahu jelas sosok yang menjegal kaki raksasa si Arrancar, atau sosok yang merupakan dalang merambahnya es ke sekujur tubuh si monster. Perlu menunggu waktu beberapa detik hingga kabut es menipis, kedua iris ungunya menangkap sosok itu.

"Hitsugaya-taichou ..."

Si pemilik nama menoleh. Sama sekali tak tampak raut marah atau kesal di sana (di luar dugaan Rukia); yang ada raut lega atau ... rindu.

Setelah melepas rindu melihat gadis itu baik-baik saja seperti yang diharapkan, Toushiro beralih pada Yuuichi yang masih terduduk. Berjongkok di depannya sambil merogoh cawan obat di _kimono_ depannya, melumurkan di pelipis si bocah, di sepasang lutut, dan di siku seraya mencoba tidak menatap Yuuichi yang kini terisak-isak atau tidak bertanya dengan aura _reiryoku_ yang mengelilingi anak itu. Membantunya berdiri, berjalan melalui boneka es Arrancar sambil menggenggam tangannya; sempat berpaling sepintas pada tubuh wanita tak bernyawa tak jauh dari sana.

Toushiro terlambat.

Setiba di depan gadis yang amat dicemaskannya, Toushiro tidak berkata apa pun. Ia hanya merobek pinggiran _kimono_-nya sendiri, lalu membalutkannya pada lengan Rukia yang terkoyak. Ia pun berupaya tak acuh dengan Rukia yang terdengar ingin berujar sesuatu, tapi ujung-ujungnya cuma bilang, "Hitsugaya-taichou ..." Setelah lengan, ia beralih pada pergelangan kaki yang tergores; menangkupkan _kimono_ yang lagi-lagi dirobeknya.

Kini ia menyerah, ia menatap si gadis Kuchiki setelah tak menggubris panggilan sebanyak tiga kali.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, ma—"

"Jangan berkata apa-apa," kata Toushiro, makna tegas tersirat kuat dari ucapannya yang terdengar sendu. "Aku tahu yang ingin kau katakan. Tapi untuk sekarang, tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun. Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi."

Toushiro tak ingin dengar lantunan maaf Rukia. Ia merasa, yang perlu melantunkan maaf adalah dirinya. Andaikan ia keras kepala dan kukuh, ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi untuk sekarang, memang lebih baik melupakan kejadian tadi pagi. Karena memandang dekat gadis ini lagi, sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Lebih dari cukup. Tak ada yang lebih diinginkannya selain ini.

Selembar sapu tangan dikeluarkan Toushiro (sapu tangan Rukia yang diberikan Yuuichi padanya), membersihkan debu kusam di selusur wajah si gadis bangsawan. Rukia sama sekali tak menepis; ia membiarkan kain putih itu menyapu dahi, pipi, bahkan leher—bahkan ketika jari si kapten mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Toushiro?"

Yang dipanggil baru berhenti ketika Ganju dan Seizo muncul dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Tidak mudah tiba di tempat tujuan dengan posisi berdiri seusai memeras tenaga berlari nyaris belasan kilometer ketika dirasa _reiatsu_ kuat seiring tekanan roh Rukia yang melemah menyeruak hingga ke pusat Inuzuri. Setelah mengatur napas, Ganju mematung dengan boneka es Hollow raksasa, sementara Seizo menghampiri tubuh Haruka yang telah dingin tanpa aura hidup. Ia bergumam kesal karena terlambat; sejurus Toushiro yang menghampirinya dengan Yuuichi. Ia menyuruh pria itu membawa tubuh ibu Yuuichi dan si bocah untuk menjauh dari sini, dan tugas Ganju adalah menyeret Rukia pergi meski gadis itu menolak.

Karena ia tahu, pertempuran ini belum selesai ketika: _Krak!—_terdengar retakan yang berasal dari si boneka es. Si Arrancar masih hidup seiring dengan raungan amarah yang membahana di seluruh penjuru Inuzuri. Pertempuran kembali dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hitsugaya-taichou ...?"

"Toushiro, kau ...?"

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Tampak dua pria itu tak mau melepas kaki yang bak memaku di tanah ketika Toushiro melantangkan perintah untuk membawa Rukia, Yuuichi, dan tubuh Haruka beranjak dari sini. Seizo enggan, terlebih Ganju yang entah kenapa sangat ogah untuk membiarkan kapten di depannya mengatasi si Arrancar sendirian.

"Apa kalian tidak dengar, hah?"

Ia paham maksud Toushiro menyuruh mereka pergi, ingin melindungi mereka dengan caranya sendiri meskipun terkesan bahwa ia dan Seizo tidak bisa membantu apa-apa jika melawan Hollow sekelas Arrancar. Tapi bagi Ganju, ia merasa dianggap tak lebih dari onggokan beban; bukan saat ini saja, bahkan sejak misi ini dimulai. Ia akui, meski mustahil ia katakan terang-terangan di depan Toushiro, kapten itu sangat kuat. Misi ini tak akan berhasil tanpa bantuan laki-laki itu; mereka ada di sini dan bertemu dengan ibu Yuuichi, semuanya karena Toushiro.

Namun Ganju sadar, yang mengusiknya bukanlah sekadar Toushiro yang seolah mengganggapnya beban, tapi Toushiro yang seakan tidak menganggapnya rekan atau ... kawan? Iya, itulah yang ia benci. Kapten itu berusaha menyelesaikan semuanya seorang diri, tak pernah sekali pun berpaling ke belakang bahwa ada orang yang akan senantiasa mengulurkan bantuan kapanpun ia butuh.

Bahwa ada dirinya, Ganju Shiba, yang siap membantunya.

Ganju berjalan, membawa langkah mantapnya ke depan. Kapten itu, kini, tidak membelakanginya lagi, tapi tepat di sampingnya. Seizo berpikiran sama, dengan berdiri di sisi Toushiro yang satunya.

"Kalian ...?"

"Kau juga hobi mengusir orang ya, Toushiro? Kupikir Kuchiki saja yang punya hobi seperti itu."

"Shiba ..."

"Aku memang tidak kuat. Tapi Hollow jadi-jadian yang plin-plan memilih wujudnya, seekor gurita atau rusa, bukan masalah untuk Ganju-sama."

Tak ada seorang pun di sana yang tidak menangkap suara gentar Ganju ketika melantangkan pernyataan di atas (buktinya, ia salah menyebut cumi-cumi dengan gurita). Toushiro pun merasakan, tapi ia tahu bahwa pria ini berusaha membangkitkan mental keberaniannya dengan berucap sombong. Kadangkala kesombongan itu perlu untuk membangun kepercayaan diri.

"Anda tidak sendiri, Hitsugaya-taichou. Saya dan Ganju siap membantu Anda."

Seizo lebih lihai membentengi rasa gentarnya. Pengalaman memang tidak pernah berbohong.

Toushiro menghela napas. "Dasar," ia tersenyum.

Ganju tertawa menang ketika tahu bahwa kapten itu tak akan menghindar lagi. "Aku tahu kau cuma malu meminta bantuanku, Toushiro."

"Bodoh. Aku tidak akan pernah meminta bantuanmu. Kau saja yang menawarkan."

"Setelah ini, traktir aku, ya?" kata Ganju bak diberi hati minta jantung. Udah untung diizinkan ikut bertarung, masih saja minta lebih.

"Jangan harap," tolak Toushiro mentah-mentah, meski ia tahu itu hanya gurauan Ganju. "Untuk kali ini saja kalian kubiarkan, lain kali aku akan menyelesaikannya seorang diri."

"_Okkie dokkie_."

Seizo tersenyum saja menyaksikan keakraban tak biasa Ganju dan Toushiro. Mendengar kedua laki-laki itu sepakat akan satu hal ibarat salah satu keajaiban di Soul Society. Rukia dan Yuuichi menjauh ke pinggir hutan, tak lupa dengan tubuh Haruka yang senantiasa direngkuh Yuuichi. Untuk sekarang, Rukia tak boleh ikut campur, membiarkan ketiga pria itu mengatasi si Arrancar.

Ganju memasang kuda-kuda sambil menarik pedang yang jarang digunakan.

"_Siapa bilang Ganju-ojichan tidak berguna? Aku, Toushiro-niichan, Rukia-neechan, Seizo-ojisan, teman-temannya Ojichan. Kata Hideyoshi, tidak ada yang namanya teman tidak berguna."_

Barangkali, kata-kata Yuuichi itu bukan sekadar kalimat indah yang tercetak di _manga_. Mungkin benar tak ada yang namanya teman tidak berguna, tapi lebih pada dirinya yang merasa seperti itu. Oleh karenanya, Ganju akan membuang rasa tidak enak itu dengan senantiasa menolong Toushiro walau pemuda itu menolaknya. Meski secara langsung ia telah mengakui bahwa kapten dingin ini adalah temannya.

Entah sejak kapan pengakuan itu muncul.

Keempat orang ini bak keluarga barunya; Toushiro, Seizo, dan Kuchiki adalah teman-temannya dan Yuuichi yang telah dianggap adiknya sendiri (mumpung, ia tidak punya adik).

Entah kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sesenang ini menghadapi sebuah pertarungan.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :** Saya gak nyangka jadi sepanjang ini. Awalnya saya pikir cuma 3 ribu words, eh jadi 2x lipat yaitu 6 ribu words. Oh, iya, kalo kalian baca lagi chapter2 awal, saya munculin Tokichi*namanya kok aneh banget*karakter lu 'ndiri, Ray# tapi masih tanpa nama. Lalu masalah Arrancar, saya ragu semua Arrancar telah musnah meskipun Aizen sudah tidak menguasai Hueco Mundo. Jadi saya munculkan satu ekor di chapter ini, hehe.

Oke. Pengumuman! Siapin obat anti serangan jantung ya, sebelum saya beritau kan fic ini baru tamat di CHAPTER 30*readers langsung pingsan* Di chapter awal saya pernah bilang kalo tamat di chapter 20. Sebenarnya itu baru perhitungan kasar, nah perhitungan yang tepatnya, yah pengumuman di atas, hehe*cengengesan dengan muka inosen* Kalo kalian nanya kenapa panjang amat, saya juga gak tau*lu authornya apa bukan sih* Dari awal, plotnya memang kayak gini. Ada yang saya ubah, tapi saya gak tambah-tambahin.

Ada yg mau ngeluh, protes, silakan tulis lewat surat*plak* lebih praktis dan biaya dikit, tulis di kotak review di bawah sana saja. **Sampai jumpa lagi**, ya*melarikan diri sebelum digebukin*

**Ray Kousen7**

**13 Januari 2013**


	26. Chapter 26

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Aphrodite—**Hahaha, saya udah tepar duluan sebelum nyampe 40 chapter.

**Shofia Mutiarani—**Namamu mirip teman saya lho (abaikan). Saya terharu juga baca review-nya, Shofia (seenaknya, manggil nama orang). Makasih, nyempetin review, ya.

**Bleachmegafan01—**Saya juga gak tahu kesambet apa buat fic dgn chapter sebanyak ini, hahaha. Tapi, udah biasa loh 'tuk fic ber-genre adventure, jumlah chapter dan words-nya sebanyak ini, hehe.

**anna chan—**Emang saya sengaja kok, Anna-chan, scene ketemuan Toushiro ma Rukia nya cuma seupil(?) doang di chapter kemarin. Jadi gak ada feel-nya, deh. Ada alasannya, dan alasannya itu ada di chapter ini./ Gak kok, saya gak ngejadwal updetannya. Kalo udah selese saya ketik dan edit dan udah siapin mental(?) 'tuk publishnya, pasti saya segera updet./ Kayak nunggu gajian? hahaha

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Shirouta Tsuki | Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive | Azalea Yukiko | Keiko Eni Naomi | sasha lovenaru | ai-haibara777 | chinguchan | Kazuko Nozomi | Fabri KuroShirou01 | Austine Sophie | Kiki RyuEunTeuk | noviaellen | Ficchii_

.

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushiro Hitsugay****a**

**Rukia Kuchik****i**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

**Seizo Harugasaki**

.

**Warning :****  
****Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo (berseliweran kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain.**

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

_**Perhatian:**__  
Bacanya pelan-pelan saja. Di tempat yang sejuk dan tenang, boleh juga ditemani secangkir teh, atau kopi. Sesuai selera anda (mulai ngawur). Selamat membaca._

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**South Rukongai Arc**

.

**#**** 5**** #**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

.

.

.

Jika bertanya pada Toushiro tentang apa makna sebenarnya seorang teman, pemuda itu tidak akan menjawab semudah jika ditanya tentang arti tanggung jawab seorang pemimpin divisi ke-10. Sejak kecil, yang dikenalnya hanyalah dua orang, seorang wanita renta yang akrab dipanggil Baa-chan atau perempuan yang lebih tua darinya yang telah dianggap saudara sekaligus sahabat bernama Momo Hinamori. Perwujudan kata sahabat pada Hinamori pun berarti menghabiskan waktu di bawah atap yang sama selama puluhan tahun di Junrinan, menyaksikan dari jauh perempuan itu bermain dengan teman lainnya, atau melindunginya jikalau perempuan itu diganggu dan disakiti.

Ketika di akademi, ia lebih suka menyendiri saat makan siang di pojok meja sembari mengamati helaian daun yang gugur dari balik jendela—pada saat itulah Soujirou Kusaka mengulurkan tangan dan blakblakan mengajaknya berteman. Toushiro sungkan, awalnya. Namun, hasrat menggebu-gebu Kusaka yang begitu ingin berteman dengan mengikuti ke mana pun ia pergi bak pengawal, membuat ia menyerah. Ia tersadar ketika itu, bahwa memiliki teman sebaya sangat menyenangkan. Sayang, kesenangan itu berlangsung singkat ketika prinsip mereka saling bertentangan antara pilihan memiliki kekuatan atau menjunjung kata sahabat.

Mau tak mau, mereka mengadu pedang dan berakhir dengan Kusaka yang meregang nyawa. Sepanjang tahun, bahkan hingga kini, Toushiro selalu menganggap bahwa ia lah pelaku yang membunuh sahabatnya.

Menjejakkan kaki di Batalion 13, tidak perlu puluhan tahun untuk melihatnya mengenakan _haori _berlambang sepuluh. Dengan tangan dingin, tegas, dan raut serius, para bawahan mampu tunduk di bawah kepemimpinannya (kecuali sang letnan). Divisi ke-13 yang dipenuhi kehangatan dan keakraban seolah tidak ada tembok pembatas yang namanya atasan dan bawahan, berkelakuan bagai sepasang sahabat; beda untuk divisi ke-10, mana Toushiro cuma berinteraksi dengan anggotanya ketika misi berlangsung (tidak terkecuali untuk Matsumoto).

Bawahan ya bawahan, bukan sahabat. Toushiro tidak akan melewati batas itu. Karenanya, ketika berhadapan dengan bahaya, sudah seharusnya ia berada di depan membelakangi bawahannya, melindungi mereka atau tepatnya menjalankan tanggung jawab sebagai seorang pemimpin.

Sama halnya dengan misi ini, meskipun bukan misi resmi, ia tetap harus melindungi Ganju dan Seizo, juga Rukia dan Yuuichi dengan tidak melibatkan mereka dalam pertarungan. Kendati ia mesti bergelagat bahwa mereka sama sekali tak berguna atau merendahkan mereka, Toushiro akan melakukannya. Tapi kali ini, ia luluh dan tidak menentang banyak ketika kedua pria ini tegas dan lantang siap membantunya.

Ia semestinya marah, tapi yang terlihat adalah senyum tipis. Hanya ia yang tahu bahwa dadanya menghangat ketika dua orang ini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku menyerang di sisi kiri, dan Seizo di sisi kanan," Ganju memberi komando seolah ia adalah pemimpin penyerangan ini.

Jadi Toushiro menginterupsi. "Oi, Shiba, kau—"

"Tetap di sini," tapi Ganju memotong sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada dada Toushiro setelah mengambil satu langkah ke depan. "Tugas ini adalah milikku dan Seizo. Kau berdiri saja di sini mengamati bagaimana kerja sama kami berdua. Jangan melakukan apa pun selain mengamati. Mengerti itu, Kerdil?"

Dengan raut tanpa dosa, Ganju melontarkan ejekan secara terang-terangan dan pura-pura tidak peduli kalau kata tabu itu dengan suksesnya mengencangkan urat nadi Toushiro—ia bergerak ke depan bersama Seizo ketika si Arrancar masih meraung marah. Sementara si kapten, seperti yang dikomandokan, masih berdiri dengan mencoba melupakan ejekan itu sambil berupaya tidak ikut campur. Tugas mengamati dalam arti mencari kelemahan dari kekuatan utama si monster, yakni regenerasi super cepat dari sepuluh ekor berdurinya.

Seizo mengalihkan perhatian sang Arrancar dengan gerak cepatnya sambil sesekali melukai lengan raksasa si monster dengan ayunan dua bilah _wakizashi_-nya, dan Ganju memanfaatkannya dengan teknik andalan _sebba_ dan memperluas area menggunakan _katana_ pendeknya.

_Sreb!_

Taktik berhasil. Tubuh berat si raksasa terperosok ke dalam kubangan pasir bak jatuh ke dalam pasir hisap. Pemandangan seolah kemenangan mereka sudah di tangan, tapi Toushiro tahu tidak semudah itu ketika seringai tipis terpampang di wajah sang Arrancar. Harusnya, ia berteriak lebih cepat pada Ganju ketika pemuda itu lengah dengan bersorak menang padanya. Tapi apa mau dikata, terlambat sudah ketika satu ekor menyembul dari pasir dan merangkum tubuh Ganju, dan hal sama untuk Seizo.

Toushiro paham bahwa kekuatan utama si Arrancar bukan pada regenerasinya tapi pada kekuatan menyerap _reiatsu_ (cara kerja yang sama dengan sulur di Danau Hokutan); ketika Ganju tampak lemas dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pedang pendeknya.

Toushiro ber-_shunpo_ ke depan Seizo, melindungi pria itu dengan bilah Hyourinmaru ketika duri ekor lainnya siap menghabisi nyawa si pria Kusajishi. Tak lupa memotong ekor yang melilit Seizo setelah membekukan duri ekor sebelumnya; membawa pria itu ke samping Rukia dan kembali pada si Arrancar dengan berupaya tak acuh pada raut penuh cemas si gadis bangsawan. Melepaskan bungkaman si ekor pada Ganju setelah menebasnya, dan menyeret pria itu ke tempat di mana Seizo berada; sayang, cuma setengah jalan ketika ekor ketiga menangkup pergelangan kaki kanannya.

Ganju terhempas begitu saja ketika Toushiro ditarik usai si Arrancar keluar dari teknik pasir _sebba_. Posisi si kapten tidak begitu baik dengan kepala di bawah tepat di depan mata sang monster; posisi yang mudah untuk dijadikan santapan ke-16. Tapi, tampak kalau Arrancar itu akan bermain-main terlebih dahulu dengan menubrukkan tubuh kecil sang Shinigami berkali-kali ke tanah setelah memberi nasib serupa seperti Ganju dan Rukia, menghisap _reiatsu_-nya.

Tapi jangan berani pandang kapten divisi ke-10 sebelah mata. Meski _reiatsu_ minim, ia tidak berotak angin. Ia melepaskan _hadou_ rendah, _Shakkahou_, ke wajah buruk rupa si Arrancar. Ia terlepas dengan keadaan tertelungkup di tanah; lalu tak lama, ia setengah bangkit dengan berlutut sambil tersengal-sengal. Ia benar-benar lemah.

"Toushiro!"

Teriakan Ganju membuat Toushiro mendongak akan apa yang terpampang di hadapannya. Duri-duri tajam dari tiga ekor (dua ekor yang ditebasnya telah kembali beregerenerasi) cuma berjarak dua meter di depan mata. Jarak yang terlalu pendek untuk menghindar dengan tubuhnya sekarang. Jadi yang dilakukan hanyalah mengertakkan gigi dan berdecak kesal. Hingga ...

_Trang!_

Bilah pedang beradu dengan si duri; bukan miliknya, tentu, tapi milik ...

"Kuchiki ..."

Rukia tidak menggubris.

Rukia belum pulih. Ia sendiri tahu itu. Namun, terlalu sakit dan perih memandang kapten dibelakangnya dilukai, sementara ia duduk-duduk santai tidak melakukan apa-apa. Detik ini adalah gilirannya untuk melindungi pemuda ini. Lebih dari sekadar alasan bahwa ia adalah bawahan kapten ini di Batalion 13, bahwa ia adalah rekan Hitsugaya-taichou dalam misi ini, dan bahwa ia adalah sahabat Toushiro Hitsugaya yang kerap ia katakan jika ia ditanya.

Lalu apa?

Dengarkan hatinya yang bicara. Karena ia masih belum bisa menjabarkannya dalam rangkaian kata-kata.

"_... hati tidak akan pernah berbohong."_

Bahwa hati yang selalu jujur itu berkata: _Kau harus melindungi Toushiro Hitsugaya, titik_

Tanpa alasan.

_Crash!_

Tidak perlu alasan melindungi meski duri setajam pedang itu telah menikam satu bagian perutnya. Tidak perlu alasan untuk melangkah mundur meski tangan raksasa mencengkeram tubuhnya yang sudah tidak berkutik. Tidak perlu alasan untuk menyesal meski tubuh tidak berdayanya dibuang bak onggokan daging tidak bernyawa.

Dan tidak perlu alasan untuk khawatir ketika pemuda itu malah merelakan punggungnya bertubruk keras dengan dinding batu untuk menangkapnya.

"Rukia ..."

Dan masih perlukah Rukia mengetahui alasan mengapa ia amat senang ketika nama depannya disebut oleh Toushiro?

Jika perlu, hati akan menjawab: _Karena Toushiro Hitsugaya amat berharga untukmu._

.

.

.

.

.

Ketakutan yang kerapkali membelenggunya bukan sekadar ketakutan lagi. Takut jikalau harus menyaksikan orang yang amat disayangi bersimbah darah. Kala Rukia tertikam, Toushiro tahu ketakutannya sudah terpampang di depan mata. Bereaksi dengan mematung sesaat, raut menegang, mata membeliak, dan tangan gemetar. Bahkan, ia tidak sempat berteriak ketika itu, seolah pita suaranya sudah lama putus.

Ketika detik ini, Rukia telah berada di rangkulannya, ia berharap ini mimpi. Tapi ketika ia menyeka jejak darah di dagu si gadis bangsawan, cairan kental itu terasa nyata.

"Anda ... tidak apa-apa?"

Dan Toushiro pun tahu ini bukan mimpi saat suara parau itu menyambangi telinganya.

"Bodoh," katanya, lambat-lambat. Entah bagaimana ia bisa bersuara kembali. "Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu."

"Bisa memanggil saya bodoh, berarti Anda tidak apa-apa," gadis itu tersenyum di kala darah masih senantiasa merembesi _hakama _Toushiro. "Syukurlah."

"Bersyukur apanya?" hingga kapten itu jengkel, dibuatnya. "Kenapa melindungiku, hah? Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ... gerak spontan."

"Gerak spontan, kau bilang?" hingga kapten itu kesal, dibuatnya. "Dasar bodoh. Mana ada hal yang seperti itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Anda ketika di Zaraki? Anda juga melindungi saya."

"Itu bukan gerak spontan. Hanya ..."

Hingga Toushiro tidak bisa membalasnya; teringat bahwa ia tidak berpikir apa-apa ketika di Zaraki, kecuali dua kata: _Melindungi Rukia!_—melindungi tanpa berpikir akibatnya, melindungi tanpa berpikir balasannya, dan melindungi tanpa alasan.

Apa Rukia seperti itu juga ketika melindunginya tadi?

"Anda pernah bilang bahwa Anda tidak suka berutang budi. Saya pun begitu. Saya ingin membayar utang ketika di Zaraki."

Membayar utang?

"Kau tidak perlu membayar utang dengan cara yang sama," suara Toushiro meninggi. "Kau bisa membayarnya dengan cara lain, seperti ... membersihkan divisiku atau membantuku merapikan buku di perpustakaan."

"Saat seperti ini, Anda masih bisa bercanda."

"Siapa yang bercanda?" Toushiro nyaris berteriak. "Aku serius."

Ia benar-benar serius. Ia sama sekali tidak meminta balasan. Tidakkah Rukia memahami itu? Tidakkah Rukia memahami bahwa bahkan nyawanya melayang sekalipun ketika di Zaraki, tak, ia peduli.

"Aku serius, Rukia," Toushiro mengulangi; intonasi tidak setinggi sebelumnya, tapi sama tegasnya. Kini, jarak wajah sekian inci saja; hidung masing-masing nyaris bersentuhan.

"Ini pertama kalinya saya mendengar Anda memanggil nama depan saya." Rukia tidak punya niat berpaling ketika tatapan iris mata_ turquoise_ sang kapten seolah ingin membaca isi hatinya. Bahkan tidak menghindar ketika belaian lembut lima jari membelai pipi pucatnya.

"Kau suka aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?"

Rukia mengangguk; hidung bangirnya telah bersua dengan hidung mancung si pemuda. "Saya suka."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama 'Rukia' mulai dari sekarang hingga selamanya asal kau janji satu hal." Kelima jari itu, sekarang, menangkup sebelah pipinya. "Jangan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, jangan melindungiku lagi. Jangan pernah! Aku lah yang akan melindungimu."

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?"

"Jangan membantah. Ini perintah. Ya atau tidak?"

Rukia menggeleng tanda menolak. "Saya tidak mau. Itu tidak adil, namanya."

"Dasar perempuan keras kepala."

"Saya juga ingin melindungi Anda. Saya juga tidak ingin Anda terluka."

Tertegun, tanpa kata-kata. Kelu lidah, tanpa bisa menimpali. Pandangan terpaku pada iris _violet _yang tampak sungguh-sungguh.

_Apakah kau juga punya perasaan ...?_

"Perempuan bodoh ..."

Hingga cuma ejekan sederhana yang terlontar. Toushiro belum mampu bertanya jauh tentang rasa sayang yang menggerogotinya pada si gadis bangsawan. Ini bukan saat yang tepat.

Mendadak, ia tersentak. Rukia perlahan mengatupkan mata.

"Rukia! Oi, Rukia!"

Panggilan itu berulang kali hingga Toushiro tahu bahwa Rukia hanya tidak sadarkan diri. Napas masih berembus dari hidung bangirnya meski lemah.

Dan ia pun tahu, perhatian mesti ia alihkan pada si Arrancar ketika monster itu melayangkan tawa angkuh padanya. Pertarungan ini belum selesai, kau tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlukah sang Arrancar yang terhormat itu tahu identitas Shinigami yang jadi lawannya, kini? Rasanya, iya, demi kelangsungan hidupnya sendiri. Bahwa ia tidak semestinya tertawa senang hanya karena berhasil menipiskan (bukan menihilkan) _reiatsu_ pemuda yang setinggi lututnya itu. Bahwa seorang berpangkat kapten memiliki segudang cadangan _reiatsu_ yang cukup untuk melibas, dan mengenyahkannya. Detik ini juga.

Tapi telah tenggelam pada kesenangan, monster itu tidak tahu kalau Toushiro ber-_shunpo_ ke belakang, menyerahkan tubuh Rukia pada Ganju. Pria alis tebal itu—bukan ia saja—Seizo dan juga Yuuichi, tahu benar bahwa si Arrancar tidak beruntung hari ini. Beraut tenang, namun emosi telah berkecamuk liar di dada si kapten, bahkan nyaris mencapai ubun-ubun. Toushiro tidak akan menerima tawaran lain, kecuali mengirim makhluk besar itu ke Jigouku. Jangan harap, ia akan memulangkannya ke Hueco Mundo.

Perlu sekian detik Arrancar itu bereaksi dengan sosok sang lawan yang kosong di depan mata. Bermaksud berbalik saat—_Crash!_; limpahan darah terpercak-percik ke mana-mana, dan tak butuh dua detik untuk mendengar raungan perih yang bukan main sakitnya. Toushiro menebas satu ekornya tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan terang-terangan memampangkannya di depan mata si monster seolah sengaja menarik amarahnya.

"Kau apakan ekorku, Shinigami pendek?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku memotongnya," santainya, Toushiro berkata sambil melempar-lempar si ekor ke atas seakan ia sedang memainkan bola. "Kau menginginkan benda ini? Aku akan menyerahkannya kalau kau bisa menangkapku."

Tidak perlu berkata dua kali lantaran tangan raksasa telah terjulur untuk mencengkeram tubuh kecilnya. _Slash!_; Toushiro ber-_shunpo_. Kini, bukan cengkeraman, tapi ekor yang menerjang; kembali_ shunpo_ menolong. Ekor lainnya kembali datang; kembali pula, ia mengelak. Lagi-lagi datang; lagi-lagi, ia menghindar. Lagi dan lagi; hampir sepuluh kali adu cakap_ shunpo_ dan serangan ekor terjadi di udara. Sampai-sampai si Arrancar berang, dibuatnya.

Siasat berhasil. Arrancar itu cuma monster kacangan ketika ekor yang terputus berada di tangannya. Berterima kasih pada Ganju bahwa dengan serangannya tadi, Toushiro menangkap keanehan bahwa satu-satunya ekor yang selalu bergeming adalah ekor di tengah alias yang paling besar. Membuktikan dugaan kalau ekor terbesar itu boleh jadi adalah ekor utama yang bisa membuat kesembilan ekor lainnya tidak bisa beregenerasi, ia memotongnya.

Ia lega dugaannya tepat.

Lalu ...

"Aaaaargh!"

Teriakan sakit membahana di seluruh pelosok hutan Inuzuri (Toushiro menarik monster itu menjauh dari Bukit Inuzuri dengan _shunpo_ beruntun tadi, agar Rukia dkk. tidak terlibat). Ketika nyaris bersamaaan Toushiro menebas sembilan ekor yang tersisa. Monster itu hampa perlawanan, dan saat itulah sang kapten mengambil jarak menjauh di udara, di tengah bentangan langit.

Toushiro menarik napas panjang seraya menggenggam erat gagang sang Zanpakutou dan melafalkan lantang ...

"Hyourinmaru!"

Seekor naga es biru raksasa meraung di tengah langit kelabu, menyusur cepat membelah rimbunan hutan, menubruk tanpa ampun mangsa di depan mata, membekukan tanpa belas kasih sekujur tubuh si Arrancar serentak mengirimnya ke kedalaman jurang gelap di ujung hutan sana, dan hanya menyisakan suara sayup-sayup serpihan es yang berhamburan.

_Sayonara_ untuk sang Arrancar yang telah dikirim ke Jigouku.

Oleh sang algojo yang masih bergeming menatap sisa-sisa kemurkaan Hyourinmaru menghabisi monster itu.

"Ada tiga hal yang perlu kau sesali, Arrancar," Toushiro berujar seolah lawan bicaranya masih ada di depan mata. "Pertama, karena kau harus bertemu denganku. Kedua, kau berani melukai teman-temanku. Dan yang ketiga sekaligus yang paling fatal ..."

Ia menarik jeda cukup lama. Semilir mengusik sejumput rambut putihnya. Desau mengisi hening yang mengepung. Awan mendung kian menaungi.

Hingga—

"... kau terlalu berani melukai gadis yang kucintai."

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan salju turun tak lama sejak kelarnya prosesi kremasi Haruka yang berlangsung tak jauh dari Bukit Inuzuri. Kian deras ketika Seizo masih menggali tanah tepat di sebelah makam ketiga sahabat Rukia. Berdiri di belakangnya adalah Toushiro, seorang, dengan kendi berisi abu Haruka di tangannya. Tidak ada Ganju, yang telah beranjak pergi, bahkan sebelum prosesi pembakaran. Membawa Rukia yang terluka parah atas perintah Toushiro; termasuk Yuuichi, mana anak itu sendiri yang ingin ikut pergi bersama tanpa ingin melihat sang ibu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Anak itu pergi tanpa kata-kata—dan tanpa tangisan.

Usai menancapkan sebatang kayu di tengah gundukan tanah, memasang sekalung bunga lili, dan berdoa sejenak; kedua pria itu mengambil jarak menjauh. Seizo terus berjalan tanpa tahu bahwa Toushiro berhenti sebentar untuk menoleh ke belakang, memandang tiga makam lainnya.

"_... Kotak _bento_ itu pemberian sahabat kecil saya di sana."_

Entah dari mana kapten itu tahu bahwa sahabat yang dimaksud adalah pemilik ketiga gundukan itu.

Ia meneruskan langkah ketika Seizo memanggil heran; berlari kecil mengejar si pria Kusajishi yang telah berdiri di tikungan menuju jalur turunan bukit.

Sambil membatin:

"_Rukia ... Perempuan itu sahabat kalian, kan? Aku tahu kalau kalian sangat menyayanginya, Rukia pun begitu. Tapi jangan karena alasan itu, kalian mau __**menjemputnya**__. Rukia hidup bahagia di sini. Banyak orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Salah satunya, aku. Banyak orang-orang yang ingin melindunginya. Salah satunya, aku. Jika kalian tidak percaya, beri aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk menjaganya. Tidak pernah sekali pun aku akan membiarkannya terluka lagi."_

Entah kenapa Toushiro berkata demikian. Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi ... terbersit rasa tidak nyaman yang ia tidak tahu asalnya dari mana bahwa sesuatu yang sangat buruk menunggu setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir dua puluh menit, Seizo berkutat dengan tubuh kecil sang putri Kuchiki. Melakukan pengobatan yang ia bisa, menyelamatkan Rukia semampunya. Tapi kerutan kening tidak yakin si pria Kusajishi yang terpampang hampir sepanjang pengobatan membuat harapan besar Toushiro agar gadis itu segera membuka mata tampaknya harus tertunda dulu.

Seringkali untuk melepas kegundahan hati, Toushiro beralih pandang. Saat itulah bocah, yang sedang bersandar di dinding sebelahnya, jadi pemandangan berikutnya. Bocah yang sibuk memandang kakak yang disayanginya terbaring lemah, tapi dengan pandangan ... kosong. Menunduk ketika bertatapan dengan si kapten dan tak lama, Yuuichi berjalan melewatinya tanpa mau sedikit pun melihatnya.

Toushiro tahu, Yuuichi membencinya.

"Biarkan aku yang mengatasi anak itu. Kau di sini saja."

Ganju memegang pundak Toushiro ketika pemuda jabrik itu mencoba mengejar si bocah. Perlu sahutan menyetujui Seizo untuk kapten itu mengiyakan saran si Shiba. Hanya orang yang pernah mengecap pengalaman yang sama (kehilangan orang yang paling disayangi) yang akan mengerti perasaan Yuuichi.

Dan Ganju lah, orangnya.

Tak lama sepeninggal adik Kuukaku itu, Seizo membereskan gulungan perban yang tercecer. Rukia yang terbaring dengan _kimono_ putih tak lupa diselimutinya. Sebelum menatap dalam-dalam Toushiro yang nyaris tidak pernah beranjak dari posisi berdirinya di sebelah si gadis bangsawan.

"Saya hanya bisa mengobati luarnya saja," ungkap Seizo, penuh kekhawatiran. "Masalah pengobatan _reiryoku_, hanya Shinigami yang bisa melakukannya. Berarti—"

"—anggota divisi ke-4."

Seizo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali—"

"Tidak. Anda tetap di sini, Hitsugaya-taichou," Seizo berjalan ke pinggir balai-balai dan mengenakan _setta_-nya. "Saya yang akan membawa Shinigami divisi ke-4 ke sini. Saya dengar dari beberapa kenalan saya di distrik ini kalau distrik sebelah baru saja diserang Hollow. Ada kemungkinan Shinigami yang akan datang menolong, salah satunya dari divisi ke-4."

Toushiro terdiam saja.

"Ditambah," Seizo melanjut sambil menoleh pada Rukia, "Rukia-san membutuhkan Anda. Akan lebih baik Anda tetap di sampingnya."

Alih-alih menunggu tanggapan Toushiro, pria itu berjalan keluar; meninggalkan dua Shinigami di dalam kamar penginapan yang hanya seluas tiga kali dua setengah meter.

Karena Seizo tahu, meski menyakitkan menatap Rukia terbujur tak berdaya, Toushiro ingin ditinggal berdua saja.

Berdua saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau mau ditapaktilasi lebih jauh, ini bukan sekali Toushiro ditinggal berdua dengan Rukia ketika si gadis tertidur. Yang pertama adalah ketika di Hokutan, mana Ganju dan Yuuichi meninggalkannya usai insiden sakral di dalam danau (masih ingat insiden ci-u-man-per-ta-ma?), yang membuatnya agak sulit berpikir jernih.

Sial. Kenapa diingatkan? Ia jadi kikuk di sebelah Rukia walaupun gadis itu masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia memunggungi seraya setengah membungkuk dan tangan yang saling menggenggam sambil sesekali mencuri pandang raut tenang si gadis Kuchiki.

Ia beringsut mendekat; tanpa sengaja, punggung tangan menyentuh jari lentik Rukia. Membelainya sejenak. Dingin, dirasanya. Mendekap tangan si gadis bangsawan, setidaknya untuk memberi kehangatan. Tak jua hangat, napas dari mulut jadi tindakan selanjutnya. Percaya atau tidak, satu kecupan nyaris mendarat di ruas-ruas jari halus itu setidaknya sampai Toushiro keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" ia bergumam, tapi tangan itu belum dilepasnya.

Ditariknya napas yang begitu berat, dan kembali menatap raut pucat si gadis Kuchiki.

Takut yang membelenggu hatinya kian meninggi, kalau-kalau ... Tidak. Rukia akan segera membuka mata, akan segera memperdengarkan ujaran-ujaran bawelnya, akan segera kembali bercanda dengannya tentang semangka atau _amanattou_, ...

Jarak mereka kian pendek.

... akan segera menampilkan derai tawa, akan segera mengumbar senyum sehangat lentera ...

Kini, jarak itu hanya tersisa sepuluh senti.

... yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati.

Dan sebuah kecupan penuh sayang mendarat di kening si gadis bangsawan.

Toushiro mengecup kening Rukia. Matanya terkatup, menyelami lebih dalam bagaimana besar ia amat menyayangi gadis ini. Degupan jantung yang bertalu-talu mengisi hening yang mengukung. Tidak ada warna lain, selain merah yang merambahi kulit wajahnya.

Ia sadar betul dengan yang dilakukannya. Jadi ketika kecupan itu berakhir, ia tidak berniat memperpanjang jarak yang hanya terpaut sejengkal. Wajah Rukia yang begitu dekat; tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya (pengecualian untuk sesi ciuman pertama). Amat lekat, ia menatap kelopak mata yang tertutup, hidung bangir, dan bibir tipis milik gadis yang telah merajai hatinya.

Ditariknya Rukia mendekat dengan menyusupkan tangan ke sela leher belakang, tangan satunya menuju punggung. Tubuh kurus ini pun tidak sehangat ketika ia memeluknya di Sabitsura. Gadis ini akan baik-baik saja, kan? Ia bertanya-tanya.

"Jangan pernah melindungiku lagi, Rukia. Jangan pernah," lirih Toushiro, memohon di telinga si gadis, tanpa peduli gadis itu mendengarnya atau tidak. "Aku tidak pantas kau lindungi. Sama sekali tidak pantas."

Toushiro bukan siapa-siapa gadis ini. Bukan kakak atau keluarganya, bukan sahabat berharga (menurutnya, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa yang hebat layaknya Abarai atau Kurosaki yang pantas dianggap sahabat berharga), dan bukan kekasih. Ia tidak punya hak untuk mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa Rukia, seperti melindunginya hingga harus berakhir seperti ini.

Yang pantas memberi perlindungan adalah ia, Toushiro. Ia yang harus melindungi Rukia, bukan Rukia yang melindunginya. Sebab, hatinya menginginkan hal demikian dan berkata, _Kau mencintai Rukia_.

Toushiro belum melepasnya. Bahkan, dekapan kian erat. Ia tidak hirau jika Rukia bangun saat ini juga dan mendapati merengkuhnya. Jika memang itu terjadi, ia akan jujur mengutarakan apa yang dipendamnya selama ini.

"Rukia, aku sangat—"

"TOUSHIRO!"

Maaf sekali. Romantisme pasangan ini harus terusik oleh lengkingan suara cempreng yang makin mendekat, dibarengi gedebuk-gedebuk papan yang akan membuat penginapan ini berumur pendek. _Shouji _digeser dengan kasarnya dan menampilkan sosok Ganju yang terengah-engah dan banjir keringat. Ia baru lari maraton, tampaknya. Diambilnya langkah masuk sambil lupa menyeka peluh, soalnya pemandangan Toushiro yang baru meletakkan kepala Rukia di bantal dan genggaman yang belum dilepas, membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Ganju tidak sebodoh penampilan atau gosip yang beredar, jadi ia bisa sedikit menerka apa yang baru dilakukan kapten itu.

"Kau tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ketika ditinggal berdua ya, Toushiro."

Toushiro tidak menanggapi, tepatnya malas menanggapi.

Tampak si kolektor sadar hingga tidak menggoda lebih jauh, dan malah berkata, "Kau benar-benar menyayangi Kuchiki."

Tertegun, Toushiro memaku pandangan pada papan reyot yang dipijakinya. Tangan yang digenggam baru dikembalikan ke tempat semula. Lalu merespons pendek, "Diamlah."

Ganju tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, untuk apa kau berteriak tadi?" Toushiro mengingatkan, tapi ia tidak akan bilang bagaimana besarnya ia ingin membekukan Ganju gara-gara mengganggu saat-saat krusialnya.

"Hampir lupa!" Ganju menepuk jidat. "Toushiro! Yuuichi ...! Yuuichi ...! Dia menghilang!"

Toushiro menghela napas. Entah kenapa, ia tidak terkejut. "Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan?"

Ganju cengengesan malu. Sebab, alasan ia meninggalkan bocah itu masih dengan alasan sama ketika ia meninggalkannya di depan kastil atau penginapan: beranjak untuk pipis.

"Yah, alasan aku meninggalkannya itu tidak penting," Ganju mencoba berkilah. "Sekarang yang penting itu adalah ke mana anak itu pergi." Ia tiba-tiba tersentak. "Jangan-jangan anak itu akan bunuh—"

"Jangan berpikir bodoh," Toushiro menyanggah, tahu betul ke mana arah terkaan konyol si alis tebal, "Yuuichi tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Aku cuma menebak."

"Tetaplah di sini." Toushiro berdiri. "Aku yang akan mencarinya."

"Kau tahu dia di mana?"

"Tidak juga, tapi anak yang baru kehilangan orang yang paling disayanginya cenderung lari ke satu tempat."

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuichi bahkan lupa mengenakan _setta_. Bukannya lupa, tapi sudah tidak peduli. Ketika dinginnya gundukan salju yang hampir setinggi mata kaki menusuk sepasang kaki telanjangnya. Juga pada kedua lutut ketika setengah bersimpuh tepat di hadapan makam sang ibu. Kiranya suhu yang tak bersahabat sore itu, seolah bukan hanya membekukan sekujur sendi tubuhnya, tapi pula lidah dan pelupuk mata.

Karena, kini, Yuuichi terdiam saja. Tanpa patah kata dan isakan.

Tampak, ia pun tidak acuh dengan tidak mau repot-repot menoleh ketika suara derap langkah terdengar beringsut menghampirinya.

Bahkan ketika panggilan—"Yuuichi ..."—ia masih kukuh untuk tidak menoleh.

Desau angin mengisi hening cukup lama. Kondisi masih tetap sama. Bocah itu masih setengah bertelut, dan si pendatang yang masih berdiri dengan berjarak dua langkah dari punggung si bocah. Baru ketika pengunjung itu ingin memperpendek jarak, Yuuichi bangkit berdiri. Berbalik, dan lemparan bola salju adalah sambutan darinya.

"Aku benci Toushiro-niichan!"

Toushiro sama sekali tidak menghindar ketika bola salju kedua melayang padanya. Ketiga, kelima, ketujuh, ... , kesepuluh, ia tidak bergeser sesenti pun.

"Kenapa Toushiro-niichan belum berubah jadi kodok—?"

"_Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Rukia-neechan ... Tapi sebagai gantinya, Onii-chan harus berjanji satu hal:  
__**"harus berjanji untuk selalu melindungi Rukia-neechan."**_

"_Janji laki-laki ... Kata papa, janji laki-laki adalah janji paling kuat di dunia. Katanya:  
__**"kita akan diubah menjadi kodok oleh Dewa jika mengingkarinya."**_

Toushiro tidak pernah lupa dengan janji yang dilantangkan di Sabitsura. Senantiasa terpatri dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"—padahal Onii-chan mengingkari janji untuk selalu melindungi Rukia-neechan."

Dan bocah ini menagihnya ketika janji melindungi tampaknya tidak mampu dipegang saat gadis itu malah terbaring lemah.

Toushiro mengaku salah.

Jadi ketika Yuuichi kembali menghukumnya, kini, dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi di perutnya; ia bergeming saja. Menerima hukuman dengan puluhan layangan tinju dari kepalan tangan bocah itu—dan ia kontan berjongkok sambil memeluk ketika si bocah berhenti dan langsung terisak-isak.

"Maaf," kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Toushiro, "aku sudah ingkar janji."

Yuuichi kian terisak. "Onii-chan harusnya tidak meninggalkan Rukia-neechan. Onii-chan harusnya terus bersama Rukia-neechan."

"Iya," Toushiro benar-benar mengaku salah. "Maaf."

Wajah bocah itu makin terbenam di pundak sang Shinigami. Meredam tangisan yang kian menjadi.

Toushiro tidak tampak ingin melepas dekapannya pada Yuuichi kendati salju kembali turun. Masih dalam posisi sama untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Berbagi pedih dan perih ibarat ditikam ribuan sembilu. Ia tahu, sakit memandang Rukia terbaring terluka juga membelenggu Yuuichi.

Ia dan bocah ini sama sekali tak beda.

Butir demi butir menghujam kedua kepala dengan surai berwarna kontras itu. Salju tidak sederas sebelumnya seolah enggan mengusik kedekatan yang mirip hubungan ayah dan anak. Baru ketika seekor kelinci menerobos di antara mereka, Yuuichi melepas Toushiro dan beralih merangkul si binatang kuping panjang.

"Seperti Rukia-neechan, mama juga sangat suka kelinci." Dielusnya bulu putih halus si kelinci.

Makam keempat, tepat di belakang Yuuichi jadi perhatian Toushiro. Dengan hati-hati, ia menyela, "Maaf, karena aku terlambat, ibumu harus—

"Tidak," Yuuichi menggeleng; serentak dengan si hewan bulu putih yang melompat dan berlari di sela-sela makam. "Itu bukan salah Onii-chan, tapi salah Yuuichi." Si kelinci berhenti di atas gundukan makam ibunya. "Salah Yuuichi, mama harus ..." Air mata itu kembali; ia langsung menyekanya. "Yuuichi sama sekali tidak berguna, payah, tidak bisa melindungi mama. Yuuichi lah yang membunuh mama."

Toushiro menatap Yuuichi. "Ibumu akan marah jika mendengarnya."

Serta merta, si bocah menoleh padanya sambil bertanya-tanya.

Toushiro menanggapi, "Kau pernah dengar kisah tentang Jenderal Shibata?"

Yuuichi menggeleng. "Belum pernah. Tapi, kenapa namanya sama dengan namaku?"

Toushiro tersenyum. "Aku yakin, nama 'Shibata' bukan marga aslimu, tapi seperti julukan."

"Bagaimana Onii-chan tahu?"

Sakurai atau Yuuichi Sakurai adalah nama asli Yuuichi. Yuuichi Shibata adalah julukan yang diberi sang ibu padanya ketika berumur empat tahun.

Alih-alih menjawab, Toushiro lagi-lagi tersenyum karena itu cuma dugaan yang kebetulan tepat. "Kau tahu alasan kenapa ibumu memberikan julukan itu?"

Yuuichi kembali menggeleng.

"Kurasa, karena ibumu ingin kau sekuat Jenderal Shibata."

"Memangnya siapa dia?" Yuuichi tampak tertarik.

"Seorang pahlawan hebat."

"Toushiro-niichan, tahu tentangnya? Ayo ceritakan! Ceritakan!" Yuuichi tampak antusias.

Toushiro terkekeh pelan, dibuatnya.

Lalu dongeng Jenderal Shibata oleh kapten divisi ke-10 pun dimulai.

_Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah sepasang ibu dan anak. Anaknya itu tidak bisa berjalan. Mereka amat miskin. Desa yang mereka tempati pun sama miskinnya. Hingga musim kemarau panjang datang dan melanda desa itu. Banyak warga yang tewas karena kelaparan dan kehausan. Tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan warga lainnya, si ibu membawa putranya yang bernama Shibata pergi dari desa, menuju negeri di seberang sana yang katanya dilimpahi kekayaan pangan yang tumpah-ruah._

_Sayang, wanita itu tidak tahu kalau ingin ke negeri sana, mereka harus melewati berkilo-kilo meter area gersang. Belum setengah jalan, bekal mereka sudah habis. Si anak enam tahun merengek-rengek kehausan. Si ibu tidak punya cara lain, kecuali memberikan air liurnya pada Shibata agar anaknya tidak haus lagi. Lalu, lanjut berjalan sambil menggendong anaknya di punggung._

_Begitu seterusnya sampai tiga hari ke depan. Hingga si ibu tidak sanggup lagi. Ia juga sudah tidak punya air liur lagi. Sebelum meninggalkan Shibata sendirian di dunia ini, ia berpesan:_

"_Shibata, pergilah ke negeri itu. Hiduplah di sana dengan tenteram."_

_Shibata memenuhi wasiat ibunya. Ia merangkak untuk tiba di negeri itu. Sambil terisak-isak dan meraung-raung memanggil ibunya. _

_Tiga puluh tahun kemudian, bisa dilihat poster-poster jalanan yang memampangkan gambarnya dan bertuliskan:  
PAHLAWAN KITA, JENDERAL SHIBATA!_

_Ketenteraman diraih Shibata sebagai pahlawan perang, meski nyaris sepanjang hidup ia tenggelam oleh rasa bersalah bahwa ia lah pelaku yang membunuh ibunya._

"Kalau Jenderal Shibata tidak terus menangis meminta air liur mamanya, mamanya tidak akan mati," Yuuichi menyimpulkan. "Dia mirip Yuuichi, sama-sama jahat."

"Tapi Jenderal Shibata akhirnya sadar kalau ibunya sangat bahagia saat itu."

"Bahagia? Kenapa?"

"Karena Shibata selamat dan bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik."

Yuuichi diam sejenak. "Maksud Onii-chan mama juga bahagia saat melindungi Yuuichi?"

Toushiro kembali tersenyum. "Tentu. Ibumu bahagia. Sama bahagianya dengan ibunya Shibata melihat anaknya selamat."

Yuuichi kembali terdiam.

"Ditambah, Jenderal Shibata sadar," Toushiro melanjut, "kalau ibunya tidak pernah pergi ke mana pun sejak saat itu. Ibunya selalu bersamanya. Selalu di sampingnya dan memberinya semangat untuk terus hidup."

Yuuichi terpaku.

"Sama seperti ibumu, Yuuichi. Ibumu tidak pergi ke mana pun. Selalu menemanimu, bahkan sebelum kau bertemu dengannya hari ini." Disentuhnya dada Yuuichi, "Di hatimu."

Air mata kembali membasahi pipi Yuuichi. Cepat-cepat, ia menghapusnya.

"Karena itu, jalani keinginan terakhir ibumu. Jalani hidup sekuat Jenderal Shibata."

"Apa aku bisa sehebat Jenderal Shibata?"

"Tentu saja," rambut ikal coklat si bocah diacak Toushiro. "Menurutmu, siapa anak yang bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang untuk mencari ibunya? Siapa anak yang berani melawan dua orang dewasa di Junrinan sampai terluka parah? Siapa anak yang bersungguh-sungguh ingin bertemu ibunya walaupun harus mengelilingi Rukongai sekalipun? Siapa anak yang tidak takut berhadapan dengan puluhan Shinigami saat di Hokutan, Owari, Sunpu, dan Yamazaki? Siapa anak yang nekat masuk ke wilayah warga Zaraki tanpa tahu akibatnya? Siapa anak yang penuh nyali berhadapan dengan Hollow raksasa? Dan siapa anak yang rela memukuli orang-orang yang melukai ibunya?"

Yuuichi termangu.

"Kau tahu siapa?"

Yuuichi tahu siapa, dan namanya adalah: Yuuichi Shibata. Dirinya sendiri.

Jangan lupa: Siapa anak yang membuat Toushiro dekat dengan gadis itu, menghabiskan tiap jam bersama gadis itu, membuat hatinya tertambat pada gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki?

Jawabannya lagi-lagi adalah: Yuuichi Shibata.

Bahwa tanpa bocah yang amat teguh dan berhasrat bertemu ibunya, Toushiro tidak akan berada di sini. Tidak akan ada di sebelah Rukia. Dan tidak akan ada pengakuan cinta pada gadis itu. Meski baru dalam hati.

Berterima kasihlah pada Yuuichi Shibata.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**[1]** Kisah Jenderal Shibata adalah kisah dari negeri antah-berantah alias **asli karangan author** (sebenarnya, ada tokoh bernama Jenderal Shibata di jaman Jepang kuno, tapi kisahnya gak kayak di atas).

**[2]** Pembuatan scene khusus Toushiro & Yuuichi adalah latihan bagi author untuk mendalami karakter si kapten dingin kalau ia berkeluarga suatu saat nanti (maklum, author bermimpi buat fic HitsuRuki dengan genre family). Apa OOC? Entahlah (ngejawab sendiri). Kita kan belum liat di canon-nya, gimana karakternya dia kalo punya anak (plak).

**[3]** Chapter di atas spesial untuk **Austine a.k.a Austine Sophie** yang telah nyumbang ide. Artinya sebagian isi chapter ini adalah idenya Austine (meluk Austine). Juga untuk **Yuki a.k.a Azalea Yukiko** yg nge-PM saya (meluk dan cium Yuki). Hahaha.

**[4]** Dan untuk pembaca yang rela ngeluangin waktu, biaya, dan tenaga(?) untuk mereview fic ini (meluk semuanya).

Baiklah. Untuk kali ini, A/N-nya versi terbaru (ngelirik ke atas). Author undur diri dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi ya (lambai-lambai tangan).

**Ray Kousen7**

**02 Februari ****2013**

_**P.s. A/N tergaje yang pernah Ray buat sepanjang sejarah(?) 320 DISTRICTS.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Terima kasih ****atas review di ch. sebelumnya**** (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing) : **_Azalea Yukiko | __Keiko Eni Naomi | Nuha-Hikari7 | Kiki RyuEunTeuk | __Kujo Kasuza Pha__n__tomhive__ | ai-haibara777_

.

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

.

**Characters :**

**Toushiro Hitsugay****a**

**Rukia Kuchik****i**

**Yuuichi Shibata**

**Ganju Shiba**

**Seizo Harugasaki**

.

**Warning :****  
****Kemungkinan OOC itu ada (karena author bukan Kubo-sensei), typo (berseliweran kayak kecoa), action (tidak masuk akal), romance (lambat kayak keong), dan lain-lain.**

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**South Rukongai Arc**

.

**#**** 6**** #**

**Awal dari Sebuah Mimpi Buruk**

.

.

.

Hujan salju baru reda sore itu, ketika Toushiro mengajak Yuuichi berjalan-jalan sebentar ke pasar sebelum pulang ke penginapan. Hilir-mudik warga yang memenuhi pasar, membuat bola mata si bocah Shibata berkilat-kilat gembira. Ketika itulah si kapten tahu kalau cara untuk membuat anak itu bersemangat lagi dengan membawanya ke tempat ramai, telah berhasil.

Saat Yuuichi sibuk memilih-milih peralatan menggambar pada pedagang yang duduk bersila beralaskan plastik di pinggir jalan, Toushiro juga sibuk memerhatikan pernak-pernik di meja pedagang di sebelahnya. Sampai ia tidak peduli atau pura-pura tidak peduli dengan cekikikan geli tiga orang gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tidak tahan juga akhirnya, ia mulai mengambil langkah hingga Yuuichi sudah ada di depannya sambil memampangkan alat-alat gambar yang diinginkan si bocah.

"Itu yang kau ingin, kan?"

Yuuichi mengangguk penuh semangat.

Sadar atau tidak sadar, interaksi mereka bak ayah dan anak membuat para gadis di belakangnya berbisik-bisik curiga: 'Dia sudah punya anak?', 'Masa sih, semuda itu sudah punya anak?', 'Padahal, aku berencana menggodanya tadi meskipun dia sudah punya pacar, tapi kalau sudah berkeluarga, lebih baik tidak usah'.

Lalu meninggalkan 'pasangan ayah dan anak' itu tanpa tahu kalau si objek gosip mendengar seluruh isi guncingan mereka. Toushiro mencoba menahan malu, sedang Yuuichi yang polos-polosnya tidak sadar kalau ia barusan dianggap punya ayah mendekati meja si pedagang pernak-pernik, lalu bertanya: "Onii-chan mau beli jepitan rambut untuk Rukia-neechan?"

Kontan saja terdengar komentar, "Bukan anak toh, tapi adik, ya?" dari si pedagang yang ternyata ikut-ikutan nimbrung mencuri dengar gosip para gadis tadi.

Tambah malu deh, Toushiro. Karena sudah kepalang tanggung, ia mengangguk. Lebih baik Yuuichi dianggap adik ketimbang anak. Lalu si bocah polos mengobrak-abrik isi meja, membantu Toushiro memilih hadiah untuk Rukia tanpa tahu kalau si pemuda ingin angkat kaki dari sana, sekarang juga. Setelah menemukan jepitan yang menurut Yuuichi sangat cocok untuk kakak tersayang dan menunjukkan pada si kapten, pemuda itu langsung menyetujui. Serta merta membayar si jepitan beserta alat-alat gambar, Toushiro kemudian menarik Yuuichi dan lantas menerebos lalu-lalang warga dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah.

Seusai dari pasar, kini toko buku jadi tujuan selanjutnya. Tengoklah Yuuichi di dalam, yang kembali memasang mimik penuh antusias. Ia membuka buku-buku dongeng yang berjajar rapi di rak. Sementara di rak lainnya, Toushiro sedang membaca buku berjudul '101 Langkah Menyatakan Cinta'. Baru dua menit berjalan, ia menutupnya sambil bergumam, "Mengapa aku membaca buku seperti ini?"

Bermaksud mengembalikan ke rak di depannya sebelum terdengar pertanyaan polos, "Onii-chan mau membeli buku itu agar bisa bilang suka sama Rukia-neechan?"

Warna merah kembali merambahi kulit wajah Toushiro. "Eh, itu ..." Ia pun jadi gelagapan.

Bertambah buruk, ia tidak sempat berdalih ketika buku itu telah ada di tangan Yuuichi, menyatukannya dengan buku dongeng yang ingin dibeli si bocah, dan menyerahkannya pada si penjual buku. Bahkan, ia cuma membuang napas ketika si pemilik toko ikut-ikutan menggodanya, "Kau pintar memilih buku, Anak muda. Buku ini sudah terbukti kemanjurannya. Banyak anak muda sepertimu yang membeli buku ini, dan berhasil. Cinta mereka diterima. Dan bahkan, ada yang dari mereka sudah menikah dan beranak-cucu."

Bohong besar. Jelas-jelas tahun terbitannya baru dua tahun yang lalu.

Tapi Toushiro tidak bilang apa-apa dan merelakan berlembar-lembar uang tabungannya melayang ke tangan si penjual. Mereka keluar dari toko buku laknat itu masih dengan godaan, "Kabari aku ya, Anak muda, kalau cintamu sudah diterima. Undang aku juga kalau kalian akan menikah."

Tak ayal, senyum-senyum tidak jelas Yuuichi mengiringi perjalanan mereka setelah keluar dari sana. Toushiro jadi risi, dibuatnya. "Kenapa?"

Yuuichi menggeleng.

Tiga buku dongeng yang dibelinya didekap di dadanya, tentu tanpa buku milik Toushiro yang langsung disembunyikan si pemuda di sela depan _kimono_-nya. Cemas, jika Ganju memergokinya, ia jadi godaan bulan-bulanan si pria alis tebal.

"Hanya saja," anak itu berkata setelah terdiam dulu, "kenapa Onii-chan belum bilang suka sama Rukia-neechan?"

Toushiro butuh waktu lama untuk menanggapi seolah Yuuichi baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan yang beribu kali sulitnya dari tes ujian akademi. "Itu karena ..." ia mengambil jeda sambil mencari-cari jawaban yang masuk akal, lalu tak lama ia tersentak. "E-eh, masalah seperti ini bukan urusan anak kecil. Ini masalah orang dewasa. Kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti."

Yuuichi menggembungkan pipi sebal. "Pasti karena Onii-chan takut Rukia-neechan menolak Onii-chan. Padahal, Rukia-neechan juga menyukai Onii-chan."

Seolah disambar petir di sore bolong, tapi petirnya tidak buat Toushiro hangus malah sempat membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Ia mematung sebentar, dan lantas bertanya, "Bagaimana kau tahu, Yuuichi?"

Bocah itu cuma cengar-cengir dan memberi jawaban selayaknya anak umur enam tahun. "Tahu saja."

Toushiro membuang napas pendek. Untuk sesaat ia merasa jadi orang bodoh se-Soul Society, percaya omongan anak ingusan. Tapi jika Ganju ada di antara mereka, ia akan menasehati si kapten: _Percayalah pada intuisi anak kecil, Toushiro!_

"Kata mama," Yuuichi lagi-lagi menampilkan kesok-pintarannya dengan meng-_copy_ nasehat sang ibu, "kalau menyukai seseorang harus cepat-cepat bilang. Jangan sampai direbut orang lain."

Langkah Toushiro kontan berhenti.

Ia tidak peduli di mana Yuuichi berguru berlagak dewasa dan berani menceramahinya (mungkin pada Seizo). Namun, mesti ia akui diam-diam dalam hati kalau ia payah. Masa ia kalah dari anak kecil? Karena jujur saja, ia tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ... ehm, Rukia direbut orang lain atau bermesraan dengan orang lain. Setidaknya selama sebulan ini, ia tidak punya saingan mendekati gadis itu. Seizo lebih seperti ayah mereka dalam tim ini, atau Ganju yang lebih tertarik masalah babi hutan ketimbang masalah gadis. Kalau bicara saingan, mungkin lebih merujuk pada bocah di sebelahnya ini, tapi Yuuichi masih bocah berumur enam tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Setidaknya Toushiro punya banyak waktu untuk meluluhkan hati Rukia sebelum si bocah berambut ikal tumbuh dewasa dan paham apa itu cinta.

"_Mungkin akan menjadi mudah jika dia tahu perasaan Anda."_

"_Apa Anda tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyatakannya?"_

Baiklah! Untuk amannya, ia menarik keputusan. Setelah Rukia sadar, ia akan langsung mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Tidak menerima komentar apa pun; komentar Soul King pun tidak dipedulikannya (itu pun kalau Raja Roh punya waktu untuk berkomentar).

Tanpa tahu, bencana besar telah menunggu Toushiro di depan sana. Menyatakan: _Aku menyukaimu, Rukia_, tidak akan semudah ia bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah telah berapa lama kerjaan Ganju hanya mondar-mandir sambil berkomat-kamit tidak jelas di beranda penginapan. Cemas, kalau hal-hal ditakutkan nyatanya dilakukan oleh si bocah nakal yang punya tingkah buruk belakangan ini, pergi tanpa minta izin padanya. Toushiro, yang mencari anak itu pun belum kembali dan tidak ada kabar apa Shinigami itu berhasil menemukan Yuuichi. Jangan-jangan ...

Oh, Soul King! Berilah Ganju Shiba ini pencerahan sebelum ia jadi tidak waras hanya gara-gara bocah enam tahun.

Sampai ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak memancarkan wajah sumringah ketika tikungan depan sana menampakkan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu. Sang kakak, Kuukaku Shiba, pasti akan menjitak kepalanya hingga penyok jika melihat ekspresi menggelikan Ganju yang lari memeluk Yuuichi sambil tersedu-sedu.

"Yuuichi! Bocah nakal! Kau kembali! Aku pikir aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi, Bocah!"

Toushiro saja cuma bertahan di sana selama tiga detik sebelum menjauh menuju penginapan. Baru saja ia mau memegang gagang pintu, pintunya terbuka sendiri dan menampilkan sosok ...

"Matsumoto?"

"Taichou? Akhirnya Anda kembali."

Rangiku Matsumoto berkata kalau ia baru datang ketika diberitahu tentang kemunculan Arrancar di Inuzuri. Si kapten dalam masalah tidak akan membuatnya duduk tenang di divisi ke-10, dan ia pun bergerak ke sini. Beranjak keluar tadi karena raungan Ganju yang sepintas membuatnya berpikir kalau pria itu sudah seharusnya menjadi pasien Kurotsuchi-taichou. Menceritakan ini sambil berjalan bersama dengan sang kapten menuju kamar Rukia di lantai dua.

Jangan berpikir kalau wanita berambut bergelombang itu datang seorang diri, ada Renji Abarai bersamanya yang sedang berdiri di sebelah sahabat sejak kecilnya. Juga Hanatarou Yamada, anggota divisi ke-4 yang berhasil dibawa Seizo. Kebetulan pemuda kikuk itu bertugas di distrik ke-76. Dibantu Seizo, kini ia melanjutkan pengobatan Rukia, dan selesai tak lama setelah Toushiro tiba di sana.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Hanatarou setengah menunduk (telah jadi ciri khasnya), tapi dengan raut tidak yakin. "Saya sudah memulihkan _reiryoku_ Rukia-san, Hitsugaya-taichou. Tapi ..."

"Tapi apa?" Toushiro mendesak ketika perwira ke-7 itu tampak ragu-ragu.

"_Reiatsu_ Rukia-san terasa aneh," si Yamada menyimpulkan. "Saya pikir kita akan mengetahuinya dengan pasti jika membawa Rukia-san kembali ke Seireitei dan membiarkan Unohana-taichou yang memeriksanya."

Tentu saja, membawa Rukia kembali ke Seireitei adalah ide terbaik jika saja Hanatarou tidak lanjut berkata kalau kondisi gadis itu untuk detik ini bukanlah kondisi yang bagus untuk membawanya ke ibukota Soul Society. Harus menunggu hingga besok.

Berat hati, mereka semua mengikuti keputusan Hanatarou. Inilah yang terbaik.

Diskusi itu baru saja berakhir ketika selaan di ambang pintu terdengar, "Apa kami ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Ikkaku Madarame dengan pose _katana _yang selalu ia letakkan di pundak, muncul sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya. Diikuti Yumichika Ayasegawa yang sedang berdebat dengan Ganju masalah biasa: 'Jelek dan Tampan'. Pria Shiba itu menurunkan Yuuichi dari punggung ketika tiba di dalam kamar, dan si bocah bergegas duduk di sebelah Seizo yang arahnya berseberangan dengan Hanatarou.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, kupikir kalian dipanggil oleh Soutaichou?" Rangiku bertanya sembari menghampiri mereka. Tidak lupa, ia memanggil _duo_ sahabat ketika berencana ke distrik ini, tapi mereka mendadak dapat pemanggilan ke divisi pertama.

"Karena itulah, kami ada di sini," Ikkaku berujar; lalu membawa langkahnya ke depan Toushiro, dan melanjut, "Hitsugaya-taichou, Soutaichou meminta Anda kembali ke Seireitei. Batalion 13 meminta penjelasan tentang pertemuan Anda dengan mantan hakim Central 46, Nobutada Tokugawa di Mikawa. Katanya sebagai laporan pertanggungjawaban pada pihak istana."

Rangiku menyela, "Ikkaku, apa harus sekarang? Kau lihat," ia menoleh pada Rukia, "Kuchiki sekarang sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Jadi sebaiknya—"

"Aku mengerti."

"Taichou?" perhatiannya kini pada sang kapten.

"Kau paham kan, Matsumoto? Perintah Soutaichou tidak bisa diabaikan," Toushiro memberi alasan, yang sebenarnya sangat dipahami oleh Rangiku. "Apalagi di sini ada Abarai."

Renji lantas berdiri tegak ketika kapten divisi ke-10 mendekat padanya. Samar, kerutan kening di antara alis tatonya ketika Toushiro tegas berkata, "Kuserahkan Kuchiki padamu. Tolong jaga dia sementara aku pergi."

Tidak salah kan, jika Renji agak bertampang bodoh. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia satu-satunya di ruangan kecil itu yang belum sadar bagaimana besarnya perubahan hubungan kapten ini dan sahabatnya. Perubahan hubungan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini bulan purnama bergelantungan seorang diri di tengah bentangan langit kelam. Hanya arakan gumpalan awan yang kerap menghadang cahayanya tiba di hamparan ratusan pemukiman salah satu distrik terpojok di Rukongai Selatan itu. Suasana yang nyaris gelap-gulita di penjuru distrik dan diperburuk oleh gonggongan anjing, membuat Ganju mendobrak-dobrak pintu kamar mandi di luar penginapan, menyuruh Yuuichi untuk cepat menyelesaikan urusannya.

Pintu terbuka dan memampangkan Yuuichi yang bertampang cemberut. Ganju tidak acuh dan menyeret bocah itu untuk segera kembali ke kamar. Entah kenapa, sejak tadi bulu kuduknya meremang. Kakinya belum menapaki tangga ketika suara gedebuk papan terdengar di lantai dua. Diambilnya langkah cepat menyusuri tangga ke atas dan baru berbelok, ia lantas menyuruh Yuuichi bersembunyi di kamar mandi ketika dilihatnya ceceran darah.

Mau paham atau tidak, bocah berumur enam tahun itu mengikuti perintah Ganju. Ia berjongkok di balik pintu yang telah ditutup pria itu dari luar. Keringat bercucuran, membasahi _kimono_ si bocah hingga lepek. Tangan yang saling menggenggam di depan dada gemetaran tanpa henti. Dan kian gemetar ketakutan ketika suara entah apa bertabrakan keras dengan dinding mendekati tempat ia berada.

"Ganju-ojichan ..."

Ia menggumam khawatir di sela-sela bibirnya yang bergemelatuk takut. Naluri menyuruhnya untuk berdiri dan membuka pintu ketika terdengar suara Ganju menyebut:

"Kuchiki ..."

Rukia-neechan dalam bahaya. Bocah itu berpikir demikian ketika bau anyir darah memenuhi penciumannya. Ia menelusupkan kepala di antara pintu yang tidak ia buka sepenuhnya. Tindakan itu cukup untuk membuatnya bertemu dengan sosok yang ia cemaskan; entah telah berapa lama gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu. Tapi tidak dengan keadaan yang ia harapkan.

Spontan, ia mengambil satu langkah mundur sambil lupa cara bernapas. Kakak yang disayanginya beraut berbeda dari biasanya, dingin dan kosong. Ditambah, tangan yang penuh darah. Sepintas menoleh pada Ganju yang terluka parah di belakang sana, yang mengangkat kepala dan berlirih:

"Lari—Yuuichi ..."

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan tengah malam ketika Toushiro, yang telah kembali ber-_haori_ setelah sebulan lamanya, keluar dari kantor utama divisi pertama. Nyaris lima jam penuh ia diperlakukan seolah ia adalah tersangka insiden Central 46 (padahal, ia saksi) oleh Soutaichou, para hakim, dan rekan-rekan kapten lainnya. Ditanya-tanya tentang ini-itu dengan tatapan curiga seakan ia diinterogasi, terutama oleh Byakuya Kuchiki. Tapi kapten ini tahu, arti tatapan itu bukan sekadar berhubungan dengan kasus mantan ketua hakim, namun pula berkenaan dengan keadaan adiknya yang mengkhawatirkan di Inuzuri.

Karena berita itu pasti telah sampai di telinga kapten divisi ke-6.

Menyusuri koridor panjang yang temaram dengan pandang setengah merunduk. Mengangkat kepala dan berhenti ketika sahutan bertandang ke telinganya.

"Pertemuan yang cukup lama ya, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushiro mengabaikan komentar Ikkaku. "Kenapa kalian masih di sini?"

"Kami juga ada urusan yang tidak beda dengan urusan Anda," Yumichika menjawab. "Jangan lupa, kami juga terlibat, Hitsugaya-taichou. Apalagi ditambah dengan Rangiku-san dan Abarai yang tidak ada di sini. Kami harus sedikit lama karena harus berdalih kalau mereka berdua ada urusan penting di Inuzuri."

Toushiro mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Ketika itulah pandangan beralih pada bulan yang tampak lebih besar dari biasa yang ia lihat ketika di Seireitei. Diiringi embusan angin yang meraba-raba tengkuknya, membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Aura tidak nyaman membelenggu sekujur sendi tubuhnya, bersama dengan detak jantung yang berdegup di atas normal.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Baru saat Yumichika menyela, Toushiro melepas kegemingan. Lalu menggeleng tidak yakin, "Tidak apa-apa."

Sepasang sahabat itu kompak mengernyit. Toushiro tidak menangkap lantaran perhatian yang tertuju pada jalan koridor depan. Ia seolah bisa mendengar suara jantungnya berpacu cepat ketika sebutir salju terbang melintas tepat di depan mata dan berhambur di udara tak lama kemudian.

Sekadar informasi, hujan salju tidak melanda Seireitei seharian ini.

Langkah cepat diambilnya tanpa sadar, membuat Ikkaku berteriak sambil mengejar, "Anda mau ke mana?"

Toushiro terus lari dan cuma setengah menoleh. "Inuzuri."

Ikkaku dan Yumichika saling pandang heran. Kedua pria ini berpendapat sama kalau waktu sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk kembali ke Rukongai Selatan. Setidaknya masih ada besok. Tapi ketika si kapten termuda langsung ber-_shunpo_ tanpa mau menunggu mereka, sepasang sahabat ini tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak mereka paham yang telah terjadi di distrik ke-78.

Dan hal itu bermuara pada satu nama. Rukia Kuchiki.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan salah paham. Yumichika sama sekali tidak bermaksud peduli pada pria yang biasa diejeknya. Ini hanya masalah kemanusiaan ketika pemandangan Ganju yang bermandi darah sukses membuatnya tergugah dan memapah pria itu. Kalau untuk Ikkaku, ia murni peduli ketika keadaan sama persis menimpa Seizo yang tergeletak di sudut belokan koridor. Lalu giliran Toushiro yang dibuat terpaku pada Rangiku yang duduk bersandar di ambang pintu dengan raut pucat dan luka tusukan di perut. Tidak tanggung-tanggung di dalam kamar didapati dua sosok lainnya, yaitu Renji dan Hanatarou, dalam keadaan tak beda.

Apa yang terjadi?

Seusai meletakkan para korban di balai-balai, Toushiro mengitari kamar ukuran kecil itu. Ada sosok yang kurang, dan Ganju yang dalam setengah sadar memberitahu, "Toushiro ... Yuuichi ..." Meneruskan dengan telunjuk yang mengarah keluar kamar.

Tetes-tetes darah menghiasi WC tidak terpakai yang berada di koridor kedua. Ditariknya napas berat sambil berharap bocah itu baik-baik saja, Toushiro memutar gagang pintu. Belum melangkah, isakan lirih menyambutnya; menoleh tepat ke belakang pintu, didapati si bocah yang merengket takut sambil membenamkam wajah pada lutut yang dilipatnya.

Syukurlah.

Dan mengangkat wajah ketika Toushiro memanggil, "Yuuichi ..."

Tidak perlu dua detik untuk Yuuichi sampai di pelukan si kapten sambil kian terisak dan menyebut-nyebut, "Onii-chan ... Onii-chan ... Rukia-neechan ... Rukia-neechan ..."

Toushiro mendapati dirinya lupa bernapas mendengar nama itu. Sekujur tubuh mendadak mati rasa. Sepasang kaki yang tiba-tiba kebas. Pandangan yang mulai tidak fokus. Bisa jadi, ia akan runtuh detik ini juga ketika satu pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya.

Ke mana gadis itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi telah menelusup di ufuk timur ketika Toushiro masih menelusuri pelosok Rukongai Selatan. Tidak ada ekspresi, selain khawatir yang terpampang di wajah rupawannya; sama untuk Yuuichi yang digendong di punggungnya. Mereka berdua yang termasuk dalam keadaan segar-bugar untuk melakukan pencarian. Ikkaku dan Yumichika lebih memilih di penginapan untuk melakukan pengobatan seadanya pada rekan-rekannya yang terluka.

Tidak terhitung berapa kali Toushiro berhenti di atap rumah untuk mendeteksi aura gadis yang telah membuatnya kalang-kabut di pagi buta. Sambil membatin: _Kau pergi ke mana, Rukia?_

Adalah gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki yang merupakan pelaku insiden berdarah di penginapan. Dari Hanatarou didapat informasi kalau _reiatsu_ aneh yang dibicarakan kemarin sore adalah_ reiatsu_ Arrancar yang telah bersatu-padu dengan _reiatsu_ si gadis bangsawan. Diyakini pemuda kikuk itu setelah senjata yang digunakan untuk menyerang mereka satu per satu, adalah ekor berduri yang mirip milik si Arrancar yang telah dimusnahkan Toushiro. Telah musnah dan dikirim ke Jigouku, jadi kenapa sosok si Arrancar buruk rupa seolah merasuki Rukia dan tanpa belas kasih melukai rekan-rekannya? Adalah jawaban yang paling masuk akal dari Shinigami divisi ke-4, yakni Arrancar memiliki kemampuan selain regenerasi dan menyerap _reiatsu_, yaitu mengirim benih pada mangsa yang ditikamnya.

Dan akan berbuah jika mangsa itu berjenis kelamin betina.

Dan haruskah Toushiro menjelaskan mengapa kini ia seolah kembali dibelenggu dosa yang sama ketika di Winter War? Mengapa mesti mengumpat berkali-kali karena tidak menghabisi Arrancar itu secepatnya? Mengapa kesal setengah mati karena Rukia melindunginya?

Ini terjadi karenanya. Karena dirinya. Karena kesalahannya.

Hingga—_Ziiiiing!_

_Reiatsu_ familiar menyeruak dan menekan setiap sudut Rukongai Selatan. Membuat Renji dan yang lainnya serta merta keluar dari penginapan. Menengadah dan memandang ngeri seekor raksasa yang menampakkan diri keluar dari salah satu hutan di Rukongai Selatan. Ganju seolah menyaksikan kelahiran kembali si Arrancar setengah rusa setengah cumi-cumi, tapi kali ini dua kali, tiga kali—tidak, lima kali lebih besar. Jika mau gambaran lebih mudahnya adalah tiga kali Menara Tokyo di Dunia Manusia.

Rukongai berada dalam ambang kehancuran.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :** Salah satu chapter terpendek yg pernah saya buat. Chapter ini adalah akhir dari Arc Rukongai Selatan, sekaligus akhir dari empat arc. Tiga chapter ke depan benar-benar akhir dari petualangan, cinta, dan persahabatan kelima tokoh utama kita (halah).

Jika Readers mau tau gambaran chapter selanjutnya, baca lagi prolog fic ini di chapter pertama. Nah, setelah dibaca, pasti sudah bisa ngeduga ke mana plot fic ini akan berakhir.

Saya gak tau mau cuap-cuap apa lagi, jadi sekian saja ya. **Sampai jumpa lagi** di petualangan akhir Tim Bonny(?) (Eh, rindu nyebut nama tim mereka, hahaha).

**Ray Kousen7**

**08 Februari 2013**


	28. Chapter 28

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Rizuki Ryuuzaki—**Silakan baca ch ini untuk menjawab penasaran, Rizu. Yg pasti tidak beda jauh ma prolognya. Identik masalah tusuk-menusuk (plak)

**anna chan—**Jumlah words-nya cuma 3 ribu di ch kemarin, Anna-chan, makanya pendek./ Yes, chapter ini penuh dgn scene galau-galauan. Bersiap-siaplah, Anna-chan (plak)

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Azalea Yukiko | __noviaellen | Nuha-Hikari7 | Wintersia | ai-haibara777 | Keiko Eni Naomi | Kiki RyuEunTeuk | __Kujo Kasuza Pha__n__tomhive__ | Austine Sophie_

.

.

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

**(Toushiro Hitsugaya & Rukia Kuchiki)  
(Yuuichi, Ganju, & Seizo)**

.

_Bacanya pelan-pelan saja ya._

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**Akhir Petualangan**

.

**Bagian I**

.

.

.

Segenggam risau bergumul di hatinya, selaras ukiran resah yang menapaki raut dinginnya.

Kemelut batin mengiringi langkah Toushiro. Ber-_shunpo_ dengan arah nyaris tanpa fokus di mana raga dan jiwa yang tidak sejurus. Raga yang bergerak menuju pusat Inuzuri, sementara jiwa bertengger pada si gadis Kuchiki yang ia yakin tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik-saja.

_Lakukan sesuatu, Toushiro Hitsugaya! Rukia membutuhkanmu!_ Sebaris kalimat bersuara lantang di kepalanya.

Hanya Rangiku, Ganju, dan Seizo yang didapati ketika ia tiba di penginapan. Diturunkannya Yuuichi dan diserahkan pada Ganju ketika tiga orang itu kompak menghampiri. Ekspresi sarat kekhawatiran mendominasi ketiganya, melampaui luka yang menggerogoti tubuh mereka.

"Kalian sudah tidak apa-apa?" Toushiro bertanya sambil berusaha sekalem mungkin.

Jawaban mereka adalah raut cemas yang tidak berubah. Percuma. Sulit bagi tiga orang ini mementingkan diri sendiri ketika salah satu rekan dalam bahaya. Toushiro tahu itu, karena ia pun sulit berkelakuan tenang saat ini.

Tapi kendati sedang kalut, Rangiku mesti memberitahu, "Taichou, Soutaichou meminta kita segera ikut berkumpul di hutan distrik ke-74. Batalion 13 sedang mendirikan markas darurat di sana. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, dan Yamada sudah ke menuju ke tempat itu. Jadi, sisa kita berdua saja."

Toushiro mengangguk tanda mengerti sebelum meraih Hyourinmaru yang diulurkan Ganju lantaran tidak membawanya ketika mencari Rukia.

"Aku serahkan Kuchiki padamu, Toushiro," adik Kuukaku itu berpesan meski tahu benar bahwa tanpa berkata demikian, pemuda itu akan melakukannya. "Selamatkan dia."

Sungguh. Amat cepat dan tegas tanggapan dari Toushiro. "Tentu saja." Lalu, perhatian ia alihkan pada Yuuichi. Berjongkok sambil mengacak rambut coklat ikal si bocah. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan membawanya kembali. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka sedikit pun, seperti yang aku janjikan."

"Janji kelingking."

Toushiro tersenyum sambil diraihnya kelingking kecil Yuuichi. "Janji."

"Kalau Onii-chan melanggar lagi, Onii-chan tidak akan jadi kodok."

"Lalu, jadi apa?"

"Jadi nyamuk."

Kontan disambut gelak tawa Ganju dan Rangiku sedetik kemudian. Seizo tersenyum, dan Toushiro terkekeh pelan. Jika kutukan itu memang nyata dan ia mengingkari janji, ia tidak keberatan kalau harus diubah jadi si serangga penghisap darah.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," giliran Seizo. Disodorkannya jimat merah, yang tersisip di _kimono_ Rukia ketika pria ini melepas pakaian gadis itu saat mengobatinya. Jimat yang diharapkan Toushiro bisa menjaga perempuan itu saat ia tidak ada di sampingnya. Namun di matanya kini, jimat ini tidak lebih dari sampah. Tidak berguna. Tapi alih-alih jadi salah satu barang buangan di tong sampah, si kapten menyimpan di sela _shihakusou_-nya. Ia belum ingin membuangnya, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin, mengingat bagaimana senangnya Rukia menerima si jimat saat di Echizen.

"Kuserahkan Yuuichi padamu, Seizo," Toushiro berpesan, meminta dengan sangat. "Jaga dia. Bawa dia menjauh dari tempat ini. Juga, orang itu," sambil mengedikkan kepala pada pria di sebelah Rangiku.

Ganju menoleh kiri ke kanan. Siapa yang dimaksud kapten ini? Tapi ternyata ... "Aku?"

Iya, kau! Kau pikir siapa lagi, Tuan Alis Tebal?

Tidak hirau pada Ganju yang menganga tidak percaya, Toushiro menyambung, "Urus pria itu. Tanggung jawab kuberikan padamu. Jika dia melakukan hal-hal bodoh, kau bisa melakukan apa pun padanya."

Mulut Ganju makin menganga. Rahangnya hampir jatuh ke tanah. Sejak kapan Toushiro jadi penanggung jawabnya? Baru mau protes, kapten tersebut dan letnannya sudah beranjak pergi dengan _shunpo_. Tampak kesal ia, tapi dalam hati ia berkata:

_Bawa Kuchiki pulang, Toushiro!_

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin jumlahnya tidak sebanyak jumlah jari. Berapa kali dalam jutaan tahun sejak berdirinya Soul Society. Pemandangan pasukan tiga organisasi militer saling bekerja sama. Bahu-membahu menanggulangi musibah yang melanda Rukongai saat ini. Sebagian pasukan Batalion 13 dan Onmitsukidou tampak mengungsikan warga Rukongai Selatan yang hidup tidak jauh dari sumber bencana ke provinsi aman atau ke wilayah Rukongai Barat. Sebagian lainnya menjaga keamanan para petinggi organisasi di kungkungan _kidou_ pelindung yang dibuat ratusan anggota Kidou Corps.

Demi kata melindungi Soul Society, tidak akan ada lagi ego atau pembeda di antara mereka. Tidak ada yang namanya Batalion 13, Onmitsukidou, atau Kidou Corps. Yang ada adalah para pelindung Soul Society. Mereka berdiri di sini untuk tanggung jawab itu.

Padang luas yang terletak di perpotongan hutan terbesar Rukongai Selatan, berdiri belasan tenda-tenda darurat milik para penyembuh divisi ke-4. Lalu di garis depan bisa dilihat sosok ringkih namun tangguh Soutaichou dengan tongkat kayu yang senantiasa menemaninya. Tepat di belakang adalah delapan orang kapten, didampingi letnan masing-masing yang berlutut hormat. Disusul pada garis pertahanan, yaitu pasukan gabungan Batalion 13 dan Onmitsukidou.

Ratusan tatapan pasang mata tertuju pada si monster Arrancar yang meraung beringas. Mengayun-ayunkan sepuluh ekornya ke segala arah. Upaya meloloskan diri dari rantai _kidou_ pengendali anggota Kidou Corps yang mengepungnya.

"Perkiraan paling tepatnya adalah dua belas menit, Soutaichou-dono," komandan Kidou Corps menginformasikan di balik masker putihnya yang terjuntai. "Dengan _reiatsu _si Arrancar yang berangsur-angsur meningkat, kami hanya bisa bertahan dua belas menit. Itu pun kalau kita beruntung."

Kurotsuchi memperjelas, menambahkan, "Kami di institusi penelitian belum pernah menemukan jenis Arrancar di depan sana. Jadi dua belas menit hanya perkiraan waktu yang kami sama kan dengan tingkat _reiatsu_ Arrancar yang pernah kami temui. Dua belas menit waktu untuk kita menghabisinya sebelum makhluk itu berevolusi dan menjadikan Rukongai puing-puing bangunan."

"Apa tidak bisa bertambah lagi?" Unohana menyela, terdengar tidak puas. "Bukankah dua belas menit terlalu singkat, Kurotsuchi-taichou?"

Tapi pengganti Urahara itu merespons santai. "Tentu saja bisa ditambahkan, tapi sayangnya dinding _kidou_ tidak bisa bertahan selama yang kita mau. Dan jika itu terjadi ... Kurasa aku tidak perlu memperjelasnya lagi. Kau cukup cerdas untuk menebaknya."

Tentu Unohana tahu, tanpa dinding _kidou_ yang bentuknya menyamai _shakonmaku_ di Seireitei, _reiatsu_ si Arrancar dan kumpulan para kapten akan menyeruak dan memengaruhi kelangsungan hidup para warga Rukongai yang non-_reiryoku_. Berarti sama saja mengganggu keseimbangan roh di Soul Society dan Dunia Manusia. Dan tentu berujung pada kehancuran alam semesta.

"Makhluk itu bukan Arrancar biasa," giliran Ukitake yang berkomentar. "Tingkat _reiatsu_-nya nyaris menyamai Espada."

"Kesimpulanmu lumayan tepat," balas Kurotsuchi. "Dan kau tahu siapa yang membuat makhluk itu sekuat ini?" dan melanjut meski kapten bersurai putih itu belum menjawab, "Bawahanmu."

Andai Ukitake adalah Kyouraku, mungkin ada timpalan ejekan pada si komandan institusi penelitian yang bisa membuatnya naik pitam. Tapi si kapten cinta damai terdiam saja karena Kurotsuchi benar adanya. Didengarnya dari Unohana laporan dari Hanatarou Yamada adalah si Arrancar yang memiliki kemampuan mengirim benih pada korban yang ditikamnya. Benih ditanamkan dalam organ kandungan mangsanya mana berfungsi sebagai wadah pertumbuhan embrio sang Arrancar, membuat monster itu terlahir kurang dari tiga jam. Jadi bisa dibilang, raksasa di hadapan mereka adalah anak dari si Arrancar yang dimusnahkan kapten divisi ke-10, tapi lahir dari perut bawahannya, Rukia Kuchiki. _Reiatsu_ si gadis yang bersatu dengan si monster, membuat makhluk itu tiga kali lipat lebih besar dan kuat dari sebelumnya.

Sebagai atasan, Ukitake terang saja khawatir. Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu? Apa tubuhnya juga sudah menyatu dengan si raksasa? Apa sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi ? Ditolehkannya kepala ke sisi kiri. Tidak ada ekspresi berlebih dari Byakuya, sangat kontras dengan letnan yang berlutut di sampingnya.

Tentu saja, ketenangan Byakuya yang ditangkap Ukitake karena ia berjarak cukup jauh. Tapi jika tepat berada di dekatnya dan melihat cukup jeli, raut resah bukan kepalang yang bisa didapati. Memang, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kapten divisi ke-6 dalam hal menyembunyikan emosi.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Yama-jii?" Kyouraku bertanya setelah lama tidak ada tanggapan dari sang guru. "Dua belas menit itu waktu yang pendek. Ditambah Rukia-chan masih ada di dalam sana."

"Dari kata-katamu, kau berharap perempuan itu masih hidup," Kurotsuchi kembali menceletuk. "Apa kau tidur saat sesi penjelasanku sebelumnya? Yah, terserahlah. Karena aku sedang bersemangat hari ini, aku akan kembali menjelaskan._ Reiatsu_ perempuan itu sudah menyatu dengan monster itu. Yang artinya perempuan itu terjebak entah di mana tanpa kekuatan. Kau pikir dia bisa hidup tanpa kekuatan Shinigami?"

Helaan napas terdengar setelahnya, sebelum Kyouraku mengumpat, "Terkutuklah kau di neraka."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Hari ini Nanao-chan sangat cantik."

Kyouraku memang hebat berdalih, dibuatnya Kurotsuchi membalas dengan hanya decakan kesal.

Tapi pemaparan kapten divisi ke-12 bukan tidak masuk akal. Sangat masuk akal bahwa Rukia boleh jadi sudah tidak bernyawa di dalam sana. Dan jika Batalion 13 menghabiskan waktu menyelamatkan orang yang sudah diduga telah mati, ada kemungkinan hilangnya ribuan nyawa akan jadi balasannya.

Tidak. Soutaichou memang senang bertaruh, tapi tidak dengan kelangsungan dunia yang jadi objek taruhannya. Jadi normal jika ia mengorbankan satu nyawa demi ribuan nyawa. Dan tenggat waktu singkat yang diberikan, membuatnya dan delapan kapten berpendapat sama. Amannya adalah biarkan sang komandan turun tangan untuk mengenyahkan Arrancar itu.

Si kakek mengangkat tongkat besarnya, tidak ia turunkan meski terdengar bantahan keras.

"Tolong dipertimbangkan lagi, Soutaichou!"

Kecuali Soutaichou yang cuma melirik, seluruh pasang mata beralih pada sumber suara.

"Tolong dipertimbangkan lagi! Rukia ... dia pasti masih—Taichou?"

Byakuya menghadang Renji ketika letnannya mencoba mendekat pada sang komandan. "Hentikan, Renji."

"Tapi, Taichou, Rukia—"

"Jangan membuatku berkata dua kali."

Satu hal pasti yang bisa dipelajari ketika menjadi letnan Byakuya adalah jangan membuat atasan memberikan komando dua kali, kecuali jika kau ingin kehilangan nyawa dalam hitungan detik. Renji tahu benar itu, tapi ... Rukia, sahabat kecilnya ...

Soutaichou mengambil langkah menjauh ke depan.

... Tidak, tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Cukup satu kali Renji dibelenggu rasa sesal sewaktu Rukia dieksekusi ...

_Reiatsu_ meninggi, seiring hawa panas yang menyeruak di sekujur tubuh si kakek. Detik-detik kemunculan Zanpakutou terkuat di Soul Society.

... Cukup di akademi, ia melepas Rukia dan membiarkannya pergi pada Klan Kuchiki. Tidak akan ada yang namanya dua kali—Renji menarik Zabimaru, serempak meluruhnya pertahanan Ryuujin Jakka. Hingga—

"Hyourinmaru!"

Hanya sampai di sana ketika seulas suara membahana, serentak membekukan tongkat besar si kakek yang nyaris meluruh sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata sipit Genryuusei terbuka bersamaan, ketika para pemimpin divisi ke-10 tepat berdiri di depan mata. Perhatiannya masih terpaku pada kedua orang itu ketika Kyouraku menyahut untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kenapa datangnya lama sekali, Hitsugaya-taichou? Kami sudah ada di sini dari satu jam yang lalu."

Disarungkannya Hyourinmaru; Toushiro menanggapi pendek. "Ah, maaf." Sambil menghampiri mereka hingga terpaut jarak tiga langkah dari si kakek.

Rangiku langsung berlutut. Yang tidak lumrah adalah sang kapten ikut-ikutan. Letnan bertubuh aduhai itu sontak mengoreksi, "Taichou—" Hingga Toushiro yang membelakangi, mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikannya.

Ratusan Shinigami yang menyaksikan Toushiro Hitsugaya berlutut hormat kompak mengernyit dalam. Tidak terkecuali delapan kapten dan sang komandan. Pemandangan jarang, tidak, nyaris tidak pernah sejak pemuda ini diangkat menjadi salah satu pejabat tinggi Batalion 13. Genryuusei yang telah mengetahui tabiat Toushiro sejak ia tanpa sungkan melabelinya pangkat kapten dikenalnya sebagai bocah yang sangat percaya diri dan tidak suka merendah diri, baik kepadanya.

Tapi detik ini ...

Genryuusei tidak bisa menahan lidah terlalu lama untuk tidak bertanya langsung. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Diangkatnya wajah sebelum menerangkan, "Tidakkah ini sedikit keterlaluan jika Soutaichou yang harus turun tangan untuk mengatasi seekor Arrancar?" Si kakek tidak menimpali, ia melanjut, "Maksudku, jika ada cara lain untuk menghabisi makhluk itu kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba ketimbang komandan Batalion 13 yang harus bersusah-susah."

"Bilang saja kau ingin menyelamatkan perempuan itu. Tidak perlu bertele-tele," Kurotsuchi menyela, kalimatnya bernada sarkastis.

"Kau benar," tapi Toushiro tidak terpengaruh. Ia pun tidak mencoba berkelit. Lalu kembali dialihkannya pandangan pada Genryuusei. "Setidaknya jika masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan Rukia Kuchiki, beri aku kesempatan untuk mencobanya, Soutaichou."

Dan terdengar guncingan-guncingan di antara kapten tertua. Diawali dari Kyouraku, "Tidakkah kau mencium hal aneh, Ukitake?"

"Apa maksudmu antara Hitsugaya-taichou dan Kuchiki?" Ukitake bertampang polos.

"Saya rasa Anda salah tanya orang, Kyouraku-taichou," Unohana ikut nimbrung. "Ukitake-taichou tidak akan mengerti masalah seperti ini."

Lalu kita tinggalkan mereka dan kembali pada topik utama.

"Kau pikir dengan tekad saja kau bisa menolongnya?" Kurotsuchi meragukan. "Tidak akan semudah itu, Kapten divisi ke-10."

Namun nada penuturannya membuat Toushiro menduga, "Kau pasti punya cara untuk menyelamatkannya kan, Kurotsuchi?"

Kapten divisi ke-12 memutar mata, "Iya, kau benar. Tapi sayangnya, terlalu beresiko." Ditambah dengan ujaran malas, "Apalagi aku tidak punya minat memberitahumu."

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku kembali ke Karakura dan membawa Kisuke ke sini?"

Seolah suara itu sebagai pemandu, nyaris seluruh kepala menoleh pada sosok Yoruichi Shihouin yang baru tiba. Memberi cengiran khasnya sambil berkacak pinggang di tengah kerumunan, ia mengulangi, "Bagaimana? Aku pikir tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk membawa Kisuke ke sini. Dia pasti punya cara untuk menyelamatkan Kuchiki."

Seakan baru diberi sentakan kejut, bola mata emas Kurotsuchi melotot sebesar jeruk dan nyaris keluar dari rongganya.

"Iya. Kisuke Urahara selalu menganggap tindakan beresiko menjadi tantangan," Kyouraku memperburuk situasi. "Ini akan menjadi hal mudah untuknya."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Kyouraku," Ukitake ikut-ikutan memancing.

"Kalian ..." Sampai Kurotsuchi hampir tiba di batas kesabarannya. Apa ia lupa memperingatkan orang-orang ini untuk jangan pernah menyinggung nama itu?

"Iya, panggil saja Kisuke Urahara ke sini, Yoruichi—"

"Masuki saja ruang bawah sadar Arrancar itu, maka mungkin kau akan menemukan Rukia Kuchiki yang terkungkung di sana!"

Akhirnya, Kurotsuchi takluk juga.

"Apa maksudmu?" Toushiro bertanya.

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi mengatakan kalau sumber kekuatan si monster terletak pada dadanya. Kemungkinan besar Rukia ada di sana. Jujur saja, nyaris mustahil untuk memasuki tubuh Arrancar. Dikarenakan perbedaan jenis roh Hollow dan Shinigami. Tapi beruntung Toushiro dan Rukia memiliki tipe roh yang sama, identik dengan salju dan es. Jadi, masih ada harapan.

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku beri tahu," Kurotsuchi mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Kau bisa menyelamatkan perempuan itu atau tidak, terserah bagaimana usahamu."

Toushiro mengangguk paham. Disampirkannya erat Hyourinmaru di punggung dengan mengikat kencang selempang hijau pada jepitan perunggu yang senantiasa tersemat di dadanya. Ditolehkan kepala pada si kakek ketika orang tua itu menyahut tegas.

"Aku yakin aku belum mengatakan iya, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Kyouraku merayu sebisanya. "Ayolah, Yama-jii, Hitsugaya-taichou—"

"Kalau kau gagal, kau mengorbankan ribuan nyawa."

Toushiro sangat tahu itu. Ribuan, bahkan kehidupan jutaan nyawa bersandar di pundaknya. Tapi ... "Aku tidak akan gagal." ... ia tidak akan mundur. Tidak terbersit keraguan untuk ini. "Tidak akan ada yang dikorbankan."

"Heh, aku suka semangatnya," sampai Kenpachi pun turut mendukung dengan caranya sendiri. "Kalau kau keluar hidup-hidup dari monster itu, bertarunglah sekali-kali denganku, Bocah."

"_Ganbatte_, Shirou~!" tidak ketinggalan untuk _partner_ kecilnya, Yachiru.

"Percaya pada Hitsugaya-taichou tidak akan membuat encokmu kambuh, Yama-jii," Kyouraku turut ambil bagian.

"Genryuusei-sensei ..." tentu ini Ukikate. Disusul desakan dari Komamura.

Hening mengambil alih kemudian. Soutaichou terdiam. Sangat lama untuk Toushiro yang amat butuh jawaban sesegera mungkin. Dan serpihan senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya ketika keputusan cukup memuaskan terdengar dari si kakek.

"Jangan berpikir kalau aku akan ragu menghanguskanmu jika kau gagal, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Aku mengerti."

Mendengar itu, Kurotsuchi memanggil Nemu. Pria itu meraih gelang putih yang diulurkan putrinya, dan memberikan pada Toushiro.

"Apa ini?"

"Gelang yang berfungsi sebagai pengukur waktumu di dalam sana. Pakailah."

Tampak seperti gelang biasa dan baru berguna ketika Toushiro memasuki si Arrancar. Warna merah akan merambat dan memanas seiring waktu dua belas menit yang kian memendek.

"Kau sudah lama membuat ini?" kata Toushiro sambil mengenakannya.

"Jangan berwajah seolah aku membuatkannya untukmu."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Kurotsuchi."

Mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang terdengar tulus, ayah Nemu ini malah jengkel. "Kalau kau mau berterima kasih, habisi Arrancar itu. Aku bisa menjadikannya salah satu bahan percobaanku."

Toushiro mengangguk ringan. Lalu beralih pada Rangiku. Cuma anggukan untuk setidaknya menyurutkan raut khawatir letnannya. Dan Renji yang jadi perhatian berikutnya. Kebetulan pria bertato itu mengangkat kepala saat itu juga; pandangannya menyiratkan: _Tolong Rukia, Hitsugaya-taichou!_. Terakhir, berpaling pada kapten divisi ke-6. Tidak yang bisa dilakukan Toushiro pada kakak Rukia itu, kecuali menatapnya, dan tahu bahwa ketua Klan Kuchiki tidak kalah cemas dengannya.

Bankai diaktifkan, ia siap berangkat. Sepasang sayap es mengepak, mulai membawanya menjauh. Tanpa tahu bahwa Byakuya memerhatikan kapten termuda itu untuk sesaat. Setiba di hadapan Arrancar yang berwajah tidak asing, Toushiro tidak lantas masuk. Menunggu pasukan Kidou di bawahnya menahan kedua tangan dan sepuluh ekor makhluk itu dengan rantai _kidou_. Setelah itu, tiga orang lainnya bekerja sama membentuk pusaran _kidou_ di depan dada sang Arrancar. Kapten termuda melaluinya tanpa halangan sebagai media menerobos ke dalam alam bawah sadar si Hollow raksasa.

Ribuan nyawa warga Rukongai berada di tangannya—dan jangan lupa, juga nyawa gadis dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Gundukan salju yang cuma setinggi tumit terhampar di antara puluhan pepohonan. Berkemendang di bawah cahaya bulan purnama yang temaram. Jadi saksi bisu Toushiro Hitsugaya ketika tiba di sana. Rasa-rasanya ini bukan pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Iya, telah tiga kali ia berkunjung, namun dalam mimpi. Bukan kenyataan, seperti detik ini.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, ia langsung ber-_shunpo_ mencari si gadis Kuchiki. Tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati pemandangan. Menyisir setiap pelosok hutan yang bisa ia gapai. Dari satu sisi ke sisi satunya, menapaki sekujur tempat itu dan tidak sempat berpikir seberapa luas area yang berada di bawah alam sadar Arrancar ini. Hingga detik demi detik waktu bergulir, tidak ada hasil yang ia dapat.

Sampai menyisakan waktu **sepuluh menit**.

Berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon, linglung hebat mendera. Satu pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya: _Di mana kau, Rukia?_ Ketika itulah ia tampak tertarik pada bulan yang bergelantung sendiri di atas sana. Tersentak, seolah dugaan masuk akal baru melintas di kepalanya, ia mendekat. Mendaki dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya. Ketika pijakan tidak ada lagi, ia memanggil Hyourinmaru dalam bentuk Bankai. Sepasang sayap mengepak, dan tiba tepat di depan si benda langit. Sayang, bukan bulan alami, tapi bulan buatan alias bola raksasa putih buram yang mengurung gadis yang dirindukannya.

Di dalam sana, Rukia meringkuk memeluk lutut dalam keadaan tertidur.

Sungguh! Ini begitu cepat. Toushiro bahkan tidak sempat memanggil perempuan itu ketika ancaman semacam tombak terhunus dari samping. _Shunpo_ membawanya mendarat di tanah berselimut salju dengan pipi kegores. Lalu mendongak dan tak perlu membelalak kaget dengan adanya sosok lain di tempat ini. Seperti mimpi yang menghantuinya berkali-kali, si sosok hitam yang berkelebat dan mencoba membunuhnya. Namun siapapun sosok ini, ia tidak punya waktu untuk menebak karena hanya tersisa:

**Sembilan menit.**

Digenggamnya Hyourinmaru kian erat ketika sosok itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan jarak tak jauh. Sosok itu tidak sempat beranjak dari posisi awalnya ketika _shunpo _membuat Toushiro berdiri di belakang sambil cekatan meletakkan mata pedang tepat di leher si sosok. Mati langkah, hanya perlu satu tebasan dari si kapten kepala makhluk ini akan jatuh di kakinya. Namun, Toushiro tidak suka mengenyahkan musuh yang ia tidak tahu rupanya. Pelan-pelan, ia berjalan ke depan; menggerakkan tangan untuk menyingkap tudung hitam.

Satu detik setelahnya, mata bilah Hyourinmaru bergetar. Serentak bibir yang gemetar di sela-sela Toushiro menyebut:

"Rukia ..."

.

.

.

.

.

Kurotsuchi telah mengira akan adanya hal buruk ketika _denreishinki_ yang dipegang Nemu berdering. Dibukanya alat komunikasi itu oleh Nemu, menekan tombol, dan suara Akon terdengar memberitahu, membuat sang ayah berdecak kesal.

"Ada apa, Kurotsuchi?" Ukitake penasaran.

Yang ditanya terdiam sebentar. Lalu dikatakannya info dari Akon, "Jiwa dan tubuh perempuan itu sudah terpisah."

"Jadi ... bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Kuchiki?"

"Bagaimana caranya menyelamatkannya, kau bilang?" Kurotsuchi menukas sambil setengah geram. "Bukan bawahanmu yang harus kau pikirkan. Tapi makhluk itu," ditunjuknya Arrancar di depan sana. "Jika kapten divisi ke-10 tidak menyelesaikan tugasnya tepat waktu, Rukongai Selatan akan hancur."

"Apa maksudmu, Kurotsuchi?" Komamura yang mendengarkan, tidak paham. "Bukankah dengan mengeluarkan Rukia Kuchiki dari sana, Arrancar itu tidak akan berevolusi?"

"Kalian semua ini bodoh ya," umpat kapten divisi ke-12, tapi para kapten tampak tidak tersinggung. "Itu bisa dilakukan kalau tubuh dan jiwa perempuan itu masih menyatu. Tapi kalau sudah terpisah, tidak ada jalan lain menghabisi Arrancar itu, kecuali melenyapkan sumber kekuatannya yang merupakan perempuan itu."

Tidak mungkin.

Semua terdiam. Tidak ada kata-kata. Hanya Kurotsuchi yang terdengar berteriak lewat _denreishinki _di tiga detik berikutnya.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya! Aku yakin kau mendengarku! Bunuh perempuan itu sebelum semakin memburuk!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hyourinmaru jatuh dengan sendirinya, sementara sang _master_ masih bergeming. Belum atau memang tidak mau bergerak dari posisi awal ia berdiri. Berjarak se-lengan dengan perempuan yang dicarinya. Rukia masih tetap sama; rambut sewarna langit malam yang terurai di bahunya dan sejumput poni yang membelah paras manisnya. Kecuali, bola mata ungu yang redup, kosong, dan tanpa kehidupan.

"Rukia ..."

Untuk kedua kali ia memanggil, bersama seulur tangan yang mencoba menyentuh pipi seputih gading gadis itu. Ingat, hanya 'mencoba', karena pergelangan tangan yang tiba-tiba dicengkeram kuat. Menyusul terkaman tangan yang sedetik berubah menjadi serangan ekor berduri mirip tombak menghujam ke arah dada. Setidaknya sampai _shunpo_ menyelamatkan Toushiro dan memberi luka sabitan di lengan kiri, dan membawanya berlabuh di dahan pohon.

Ia menjauh ketika tampak gadis itu belum puas melukainya dengan meraih Hyourinmaru yang tidak sempat ia pungut. Terbang menyusuri hutan sambil sesekali menengadah pada bulan palsu yang memerangkap jiwa si gadis (sesuai info Kurotsuchi yang didengarnya melalui gelang serba guna). Rukia yang mengejarnya bak boneka; tubuh tanpa nyawa yang dikendalikan oleh hasrat membunuh si Arrancar. Satu cara pasti menyelamatkannya adalah menyatukan tubuh dan jiwa yang terpisah.

Tapi, masalahnya ada di sana. Bagaimana cara melakukannya?

"_Toushiro Hitsugaya! Aku yakin kau mendengarku! Bunuh perempuan itu sebelum semakin memburuk!"_

Toushiro berhenti. Tidak bisa berpikir apa pun saat ini. Tidak menemukan cara untuk membawa Rukia kembali.

"_Toushiro Hitsugaya, bunuh perempuan itu!"_

Apa yang harus kau lakukan, Toushiro Hitsugaya? Berpikir! Berpikir! Berpikirlah! Kau tidak punya banyak waktu!

"_Bunuh Rukia Kuchiki, Hitsugaya-taichou!"_

Suara ... Soutaichou?

**Tujuh menit**.

Toushiro masih berdiri di sana. Di salah satu dahan pohon. Ditemani sayup-sayup suara yang mendesaknya untuk menghabisi Rukia Kuchiki. Ditengadahkan kepala, menerawang rimbunan-rimbunan daun dan tidak mengelak ketika salju menghujani wajahnya. Direntangkannya telapak tangan, sebutir salju mendarat, lalu digenggamnya kuat.

"_Kau tidak sendirian. Aku ada di sini. Kapan pun kau membutuhkanku. Aku ada di sampingmu, Rukia."_

Tidak. Itu bukan sekadar kata-kata indah bak seorang pujangga atau janji manis seorang lelaki pada gadis yang disayanginya. Ia sungguh-sungguh. Tahukah kau bahwa ia tidak pernah menarik kata-kata yang pernah ia lontarkan pada orang-orang yang berharga untuknya?

"_Toushiro-niichan harus berjanji untuk selalu melindungi Rukia-neechan."_

Tidak. Jauh sebelum Yuuichi memintanya berjanji, Toushiro sudah bersumpah terlebih dulu dalam hatinya. Bahkan, tanpa ia sadari. Tahukah kau pula bahwa ia selalu memegang janji, terlebih jika itu adalah sumpah?

Tapi bagaimanapun, keputusan harus ia ambil antara pilihan: sebagai 'Kapten divisi ke-10, Hitsugaya-taichou'—atau 'Pemuda dari Junrinan, Toushiro Hitsugaya'.

**Enam menit.**

Ia turun, tepat di tengah padang salju. Menunggu Rukia datang. Ia tidak akan lari lagi. Tidak akan menjauh lagi. Tekad itu telah menguasai jiwa dan pikirannya.

Dan bergeming ketika sosok yang ditunggu berkelebat di atasnya dan hanya mengambil satu langkah mundur ketika bilah pedang menerjangnya dari atas. Masih berdiri di sana ketika Rukia menarik setengah badan pedang yang tertancap di tanah. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun ketika gadis itu menghampirinya masih dengan tatapan hampa. Dan masih di tempat sama ketika bilah Hyourinmaru siap menikamnya.

Hanya 'siap', karena tertahan oleh lima jari yang menyergap si mata pedang. Sekali sentakan, Hyourinmaru kembali ke tangan si pemilik, tapi ia jatuhkan. Sang Zanpakutou tak ia pedulikan, dan beralih memeluk si gadis Kuchiki.

**Lima menit.**

"Rukia ... Ayo pulang. Banyak yang menunggumu."

Pinta, ia lantunkan. Permohonan, ia lafalkan. Harapan, ia menunggu. Penuh asa bahwa dengan cara demikian, perempuan ini meresponsnya.

"Kakakmu, Abarai, Yuuichi, Shiba, dan Seizo, semuanya menunggu dan mengkhawatirkanmu."

Harapan, bahwa ini bisa membawa Rukia merasakan kembali detik-detik kebersamaan mereka selama ini. Sebulan, 30 hari, 720 jam, 43200 menit, atau 2592000 detik.

"Ayo. Kita pulang. Kita pulang ke Seireitei, Ruk—_Ekh!_"

Tapi apa hendak dikata. Respons yang didapat Toushiro adalah tusukan tajamnya duri di perut sebelah kiri. Perlahan namun pasti _reiatsu-_nya terhisap, disusul keruntuhan sayap es Hyourinmaru. Tapi pelukan tidak melemah, malah kian kuat. Gadis ini telah dalam rangkulannya, ia akan membawanya pulang, tak akan ia lepas.

"_Ekhkh!_"

Tidak. Tusukan itu kian dalam. Tidak. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Gelang di pergelangan pun tangan semakin memanas. Tidak ada waktu lagi.

**Empat menit.**

Toushiro melepas dekapannya. Ditatapnya paras jelita gadis yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati. Lekat, ditelusurinya setiap sudut wajah manis nan rupawan itu. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas untuk menyimpulkan semuanya: _Cantik_.

Dibawanya kedua tangan membingkai paras manis si gadis bangsawan. Menelusupkan jari-jari ke helaian surai hitam Rukia. Di sisa kekuatan, di sisa kesempatan, di sisa waktu sebanyak **3 menit 40 detik**, ia menyatakan:

"Rukia, aku—"

Rasanya sesulit menghabisi seekor Espada ketika mencoba melantungkan dua kata di atas.

"—aku sangat—"

Putih pucat merambahi wajahnya. Bibir gemetar. Ia tidak punya daya cukup untuk berkata banyak.

"—sangat menyayangimu."

Semua yang ia pendam, ia keluarkan.

"Iya. Aku, Toushiro Hitsugaya, sangat menyayangimu. Apa kau juga menyayangiku?"

Tidak. Ini sama sekali tidak boleh. Ia tidak boleh mengungkapkannya di saat seperti ini. Karena cukup sebagai alasan baginya untuk tidak mempertahankan hidup.

Merelakan nyawanya pergi ketika satu detik ia membawa wajahnya kian mendekat. Satu detik lagi, cuma terpaut tiga senti. Dan satu ciuman berlabuh di bibir tipis Rukia.

Toushiro tidak berpikir apa-apa lagi. Hasrat hatinya menginginkan demikian. Setidaknya di sisa waktu **3 menit 20 detik**, biarkan ia sedikit saja mengecap bagaimana manisnya mencintai seseorang. Memagut penuh kasih bibir merekah milik si nona bangsawan. Menyalurkan degupan sayang yang selama ini ia rasa.

Rukia, masih banyak yang ingin dikatakan Toushiro Hitsugaya padamu. Hanya ... ia tidak cukup pintar untuk merangkai kata-kata romantis atau kata-kata indah pada gadis yang disayanginya. Maka berharaplah ia, dengan kecupan yang cuma sebentar ini cukup untuk membuatmu merasakan bahwa kau bukan sekadar bawahan, rekan kerja, atau sahabat untuknya.

Kau mengerti, kan?

Toushiro mencintaimu, Rukia.

Maafkan ia karena tidak mampu mengatakannya. Maafkan ia karena sempat membuatmu murung. Dan maafkan ia karena tidak bisa melindungimu sepenuhnya dan membuatmu menjadi seperti ini.

Tolong maafkan ia.

Dengan begitu, ketika ia tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk memberimu kecupan dua kali, ia bisa pergi dengan tersenyum.

Toushiro tumbang menghempas tanah bersalju di sebelah Hyourinmaru. Darah mengucur deras, merembesi putihnya salju, dan mengubahnya jadi merah, ketika waktu yang tersisa hanya kurang dari **tiga menit**.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bunuh Rukia Kuchiki, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Tak ayal, sang komandan ikut menitahkan ketika tak tampak tanggapan dari si kapten muda atas perintah Kurotsuchi. Namun sayang, respons sama seperti sebelumnya, nihil.

"Kehilangan satu kapten dan seorang bawahan, kurasa tidak sebanding dengan kehilangan ribuan nyawa, Soutaichou," Soifon menyuarakan pendapatnya. Alhasil, sumpah serapah yang didapatnya dari anggota divisi ke-10, terutama Rangiku. Tapi, dalam hati.

Soutaichou tidak bersuara. Ia masih memunggungi. Tongkat besarnya masih digenggamnya. Ryuujin Jakka masih aman dalam selimut kayu. Baru berselang sepuluh detik, suara parau si kakek menggema.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya—"

Sementara itu ...

Di Junrinan, Rukongai Barat. Lihatlah kerumunan orang-orang di hampir seluruh penjuru jalan. Memandang ngeri, takut, dan konyolnya ada yang berdecak kagum. Karena sungguh pemandangan jarang atau bahkan nyaris tidak pernah Hollow sebesar itu muncul di Rukongai. Fokus di salah satu tempat tertampaklah Horiuchi, kakak Yuuichi bersama ayah dan ibunya di antara kerumunan. Bergumam memanggil nama adiknya. Dan tak jauh darinya, terdapat wanita renta dengan pandangan mata sipit yang terus terpancang pada si Hollow raksasa. Tidak ada yang memberitahu, tapi hati Baa-chan berkata cucunya dalam bahaya. Selain melantungkan doa agar cucunya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan wanita ringkih itu.

Lalu di Hokutan, masih distrik di Rukongai Barat. Terlihatlah si koki kembar dan anggota geng babi hutan Ganju berkumpul di depan Shiba _Manshion_. Bos mereka, Kuukaku, berdiri di atap rumah. Tidak ada orang lain yang memenuhi kepalanya sekarang, kecuali si adik bengal yang pasti berada tidak jauh dari posisi Arrancar. Berharap bahwa adiknya yang bodoh itu bisa pulang tanpa kekurangan apa pun dan membuat Kuukaku kembali pada rutinitas menghajar kepala berotak kosong Ganju.

Berpindah ke Rukongai Utara, Sunpu. Di dahan pohon terbesar di hutan Sunpu, tampaklah Ran'Tao dan Koga. Kedua orang buangan ini tidak bisa tidak peduli dengan kemunculan Arrancar di Rukongai. Tapi apa mau dikata, batas kepedulian mereka hanya dengan percaya pada kemampuan Batalion 13.

Tetap di Rukongai Utara, Kusajishi. Bak keajaiban, anak buah Touba berada satu tempat dengan para murid Seizo. Di bukit tidak jauh dari penginapan pria bijak itu, mereka bersama-sama menyaksikan makhluk pemakan roh yang muncul di Inuzuri. Sosok satu orang kompak memenuhi kepala mereka. Seizo Harugasaki. Dan harapan sama bahwa pria itu bisa kembali berkumpul dengan mereka di Kusajishi.

Bergerak lebih jauh, ke distrik 30, Rukongai Selatan. Orang-orang paling berperan dalam penyelesaian masalah Central 46 dan bala bantuan terpenting tibanya tim kapten divisi ke-10 di Inuzuri. Pasukan Nobutada dan Oda. Berkumpul di pinggir danau, menahan diri untuk turun tangan melenyapkan Arrancar itu. Kepercayaan pada mantan rekan di Batalion 13 lebih di atas ego yang mereka miliki.

Terakhir, distrik ke-50, Rukongai Selatan. Sama sekali tak tampak raut takut bocah itu untuk berada di atap rumah tertinggi agar bisa lebih dekat menatap monster yang sudah mengambil mamanya. Duduk di pundak Seizo dan tidak hirau apa pria itu kesakitan ketika ia tanpa sengaja mencekik lehernya. Anak ini amat khawatir dengan keadaan kedua Shinigami yang disayanginya. Di sebelah ada Ganju, yang jujur saja pria ini tidak pernah melepas pandangannya sedetik pun pada monster itu. Kerapkali, ia mengepal-ngepalkan tangan untuk meredam tangannya yang gemetar.

Mau tahu apa yang paling disesalkan Ganju selama satu jam penuh atau setelah Toushiro meninggalkannya di penginapan? Adalah ia lemah. Andai ia kuat, Toushiro tidak perlu berjuang sendirian membawa Rukia pulang. Andai saja ia kuat.

Dan kita kembali ke markas darurat di distrik ke-74.

Sebutir keringat menuruni pelipis Rangiku. Berharap ia salah dengar dengan apa yang dikatakan Soutaichou.

"Sejak dia tidak memedulikan perintah, Toushiro Hitsugaya bukan kapten Batalion 13 lagi. Perintah eksekusi dikeluarkan, menghabisinya bersama Rukia Kuchiki."

"Tunggu dulu, Genryuusei-sen—Kyouraku?"

Kyouraku menggeleng tanda bahwa percuma saja menantang keputusan Yama-jii. Dan akhirnya penantangan Ukitake cuma sampai di sana.

Tidak ada yang tidak bersedih jika harus kehilangan satu kapten. Apalagi seorang kapten berbakat. Sejak pengkhianatan tiga kapten, Batalion 13 telah timpang. Mereka tidak sekuat sebelumnya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Hukum tidak memandang buluh.

Awal eksekusi dimulai dengan serentak mundurnya para kapten. Renji diseret paksa setelah berupaya memberontak. Sama hal untuk Rangiku meskipun ia tidak bilang apa-apa. Lidahnya sudah cukup kelu mendengar perintah eksekusi sang kapten.

Serpihan-serpihan kayu di tongkat besar milik Genryuusei mulai mengelupas ketika tekanan roh si kakek mulai mendominasi aura di sekujur hutan distrik ke-74. Hingga tak lama menampakkan keangkuhan dan ketangguhan sebilah pedang, Ryuujin Jakka. Para Shinigami merasa terkepung oleh kobaran api yang luar biasa panasnya. Tubuh serasa meleleh. Namun demikian, tidak meluruhkan rasa takjub mereka menyaksikan Zanpakutou terkuat di Soul Society. Ini momen langka.

Dan seolah mereka baru saja _trance_, sosok si kakek telah lenyap di depan mata. Namun persepsi berbeda untuk para kapten yang mampu menangkap siluet _shunpo_ Genryuusei, dan membantu si kakek bergerak tepat di depan sang Arrancar kurang dari tiga detik.

Mengedipkan mata pun rasanya tak sempat ketika satu tebasan Ryuujin Jakka membuat monster itu tenggelam dalam panasnya api neraka. Meraung-raung sambil mencoba meloloskan diri, tapi apa daya ketika _kidou_ terkuat mengukungnya. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Genryuusei mengetahui hasil kerjanya; menatap daging bakar raksasa di tengah hutan.

Selamat tinggal untuk sang Arrancar dan juga ...

"TAICHOU!"

"RUKIA!"

.

.

.

.

.

**2 menit 50 detik**.

Rukia merasa baru terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dengan efek seolah sekarung batu baru menimpa kepalanya. Linglung hebat hingga ia harus tersungkur berlutut di hamparan tanah bersalju. Napas tersendat-sendat seakan telah sekian lama ia tidak menghirup udara bebas. Perlu sekian detik untuk tubuh kecilnya menguasai keadaan. Sampai sayup-sayup suara yang ia kenal membuat iris _violet_-nya kembali fokus.

Menahan napas ketika bola mata ungunya menangkap sosok yang terbujur kaku tidak berdaya. Merangkak jalan dipilihnya untuk mendekat. Tak peduli suara dari gelang si pemuda. Sebutir air asin mengalir di pipi seputih gadingnya tanpa ia suruh ketika ia mencoba menyentuh pipi pucat lelaki itu. Namun, takut jikalau harapan yang memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya berbeda dengan kenyataan. Tapi akhirnya tangan itu membelai sesaat wajah yang memutih, dan ia berjengit. Kulit wajah sang kapten sedingin es.

**Satu menit.**

Sebutir demi sebutir air mata tidak mampu ia bendung. Isakan menguar seketika. Di sela-sela bibirnya bergetar hebat, ia memanggil:

"Hitsugaya-taichou ..."

Diraihnya tubuh kaku itu ke dekapannya. Memeluknya erat sambil terisak-isak. Ini terlalu sakit, sampai ia tidak bisa menahan lelehan air matanya. Tangannya menangkup pipi yang memutih itu, barangkali berharap pipi sang kapten bersemu merah. Tapi tidak sama sekali. Ia kian terisak. Sungguh sakit, sampai rasanya tidak bisa bernapas. Atau ... sampai mengambil alih pikirannya.

Karena bibir tipis miliknya bersua dengan bibir pucat Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Mengecup bibir dingin itu sambil memejam mata. Buliran-buliran masih tak henti menuruni pipi meronanya dan tiba pada pipi pucat sang kapten.

Apa kau tahu, Toushiro Hitsugaya? Apa kau tahu apa yang Rukia rasakan sekarang? Jantung perempuan itu berdebar kencang. Apa kau tahu apa artinya itu? Tolong beritahu dia, karena tampaknya dia belum mengerti—atau sudah mengerti karena perempuan itu merengkuhmu sangat lama, meraung-raung menangisimu, dan memberimu ciuman pertamanya.

**25 detik.**

Cukup lama untuk sebuah kecupan dan baru melepasnya ketika gempa mendadak mendera tempat itu. Tapi ia tidak beranjak dan terus bergeming di sana dengan si pemuda di rengkuhannya. Benar-benar bergeming, bahkan ketika salju di tempat ia berpijak mencair seketika, beserta api yang melahap rakus satu per satu pepohonan di sekitarnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk lari.

**Delapan detik.**

Rukia masih di tempat awal ketika pepohonan itu mulai tumbang. Yang dilakukannya cuma dua ketika satu demi satu batang pohon mulai menimpanya: menutup mata dan memberi pelukan erat pada Toushiro.

Dan **sedetik** kemudian adalah sambulan dari kegelapan.

"_Maaf, Ukitake-taichou, Nii-sama, Renji, Ichigo."_

"_Maaf, Yuuichi, Ganju, Seizo."_

"_Maaf, Hitsugaya-taichou."_

**Waktu habis**.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika api Ryuujin Jakka menghanguskan sekujur tubuh si Arrancar, sepasang teriakan membahana di pelosok area hutan di distrik ke-74.

"TAICHOU!"

"RUKIA!"

Seiring mereka tahu bahwa hanya keajaiban yang bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Ada beberapa **kesalahan yg disengaja** ato **tidak disengaja** oleh author pada fic ini:

-Di canon-nya, Rukia mestinya **jago masak**, tapi karna sy yg gak pernah baca 4 novel Bleach atau gak pernah nyari infonya. Sehingga di-fic ini, dia jadi kebalikannya.  
-Toushiro tidak suka manggil orang dgn nama depannya, kecuali Seizo (harusnya **dia manggil "Harugasaki"**). Tp karna sy tidak nyaman dgn marga Seizo, makanya tetap dipanggil Seizo. Kalau Yuuichi, itu karna dia masih anak-anak.  
-Nama Toushiro **harusnya "Toushirou"**, tp saya sederhanakan jd Toushiro (di english-nya kayak gini juga sih). Agak rumit sy liat kalo harus pake 2 "u".  
-Sy masih sering ketukar antara **kata reiryoku dan reiatsu**. Belum terlalu ngerti.  
-Dan yg paling penting adalah fic ini yg **super ngejelimet**. Dari cara nulis saya yg super aneh, deskripsi, narasi, diksi, eyd, konflik, pertarungan, romance, dan aspek-aspek lainnya.

Hingga sy amat berterima kasih pada pembaca yg rela ngikutin fic ini sampe akhir. Apalagi review. Kalian rela meluangkan waktu, dan mungkin harus sakit kepala untuk ngerti gimana jalan konflik fic ini yg berbelit-belit, berputar-putar kayak komidi putar, dan bertele-tele. **Terima kasih banyak** (apa saya perlu berikan obat sakit kepala, hahaha).

Sebenarnya kesalahan fic ini masih banyak, tp kalo sy tulis semua bisa jadi a/n-nya lebih panjang ketimbang isi fic-nya. Oke, sampai jumpa lagi ya di chapter 29.

**Ray Kousen7**

**21 Februari 2013**


	29. Chapter 29

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Shofia Mutiarani—**Sebenarnya, nama 'Mutia'-nya aja yg mirip ma temen sy, hehe./ Mendramatisir?(sok mikir). Kayaknya sy udah mulai masuk kawasan lebay, ya./ Makasih banyak dengan peringatannya, Shofia. Saya harus mulai berhati-hati.

**Seiji Matsunaga—**Lebih ringkas?(ngangguk2). Mungkin karna sy udah ngebuat kerangkanya dari awal, makanya udah malas memperpendeknya, Seiji-san, hehe./ Masalah ngebosenin, sy udah ngeduga itu. Sy yakin, banyak yg skip adegan bertarungnya yg super bertele-tele ato scene yg minim HitsuRuki./ Oke. Sip (ngacungin jempol mantap). Tentu sy akan berusaha lebih baik. Makasih banyak sarannya, Seiji-san.

**unknown**—Ini udah di-updet. Makasih review-nya, ya.

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Wintersia | __Azalea Yukiko | __Austine Sophie | ai-haibara777 | Ficchii | noviaellen | Keiko Eni Naomi | Kiki RyuEunTeuk | __Kujo Kasuza Pha__n__tomhive__ | Shirouta Tsuki | Ai-chan IN HIATUS MODE | candy loly berry_

.

.

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

**(Toushiro Hitsugaya & Rukia Kuchiki)  
(Yuuichi, Ganju, & Seizo)**

.

_Chapter spesial 'tuk __**Yuki**__ (__**Azalea Yukiko**__) 'n __**Kujo **__(__**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive**__). Tidak mudah mengikuti fic puluhan chapter dari awal dan senantiasa meninggalkan jejak. Sama sulitnya membuat fic. Sy sangat tahu itu. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya 'tuk dukungan melalui review2 penyemangat, hehehe._

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**Akhir Petualangan**

.

**Bagian II**

.

.

.

Api Ryuujin Jakka tak main-main. Melahap mangsa tanpa pandang buluh. Ratusan pepohonan dilalapnya nyaris tanpa sisa. Di sekujur tanah yang hitam pekat, berbau, dan masih berasap berserakan serpihan-serpihan batang. Orang jenius taraf apa pun pasti tak pernah menyangka bahwa area itu awalnya adalah padang salju bersuhu di bawah nol derajat _celcius_.

Penggambaran di atas membawa kesimpulan kalau hampir mustahil untuk makhluk apa pun yang pernah berpijak di sana bertahan hidup. Tapi pemikiran itu berlaku untuk makhluk biasa atau Shinigami be-_reiatsu _dangkal. Lain cerita untuk Dewa Kematian yang menguasai kekuatan Roh Penguasa Langit. Ada satu tempat di tengah hamburan puing-puing kayu memiliki warna sama sebelum api neraka mengepungnya.

Putih.

Begitu pula lima pohon yang tumbang; utuh dengan batang, dahan, ranting, daun, dan taburan salju yang bertengger di sana. Seolah sejak awal haram bagi si jago merah menyentuh area lingkaran yang tak terlalu luas itu. Pelan-pelan, kelima batang bergerak berbarengan; terdorong ke atas oleh kekuatan berbentuk setengah bola putih rabun. Lalu terjerembab ke tanah hitam, membuat daratan dibekap gempa berskala kecil; bersama penampakan dua sosok yang entah muncul dari mana dan sejak kapan.

Kekuatan yang aslinya berbentuk bola itu meluruh ketika sosok jangkung dan rupawan berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. Sosok satunya, wanita jelita ber-_furisode_ masih bersimpuh dengan sang _master _berambut hitam di pangkuannya. Gerut sendu lekat tertampak dari wajah seputih saljunya. Ia tidak menengadah ketika lima jari es menyentuh pundaknya. Pria itu ingin memberitahu bahwa para _master_ mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Meraih _master_ sendiri sebelum pemilik rambut _turquoise_ mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Selimut es mengikuti ke mana kakinya akan bertapak. Di depannya, wanita bermanik sebiru _iceberg_ bangkit ketika angin mengibarkan kencang rambut perak panjangnya. Berbalik; dan raungan seekor naga es tangguh, kuat, dan berkuasa menyambutnya. Sang naga menunduk, mempersilakan wanita itu menunggangi kepalanya. Diletakkannya si nona bangsawan di sebelah kapten bersurai putih sebelum wanita berperawakan _Yuki-Onna_ itu bersimpuh dan memangku sepuluh jari yang bertaut cemas.

Raungan penuh kuasa, sekali membahana sebelum kepakan sayap raksasa membawa mereka menjauh dari sana. Menuju jalan keluar berkompaskan insting si Penguasa Langit. Ditemani keyakinan bahwa nyawa kedua Shinigami ini baik-baik saja.

Yah, dengan sang Naga Es dan _Yuki-Onna_ yang masih hidup, berarti para _master_ tidak apa-apa. Bukankah hidup mereka satu? Satu mati, maka satu lainnya ikut mati.

.

.

.

.

.

Percaya keajaiban terdengar kekanak-kanakan. Terutama untuk wanita dewasa seperti Rangiku yang kerap bersikap realistis. Tapi ia tidak akan menyanggah jika ditanya apa ia pernah berharap datangnya keajaiban. Karena ketika senyap mengukungnya di kamar kecilnya, asa sesekali terbersit bahwa Gin Ichimaru masih hidup. Terdengar gila, karenanya setelah itu ia tersenyum pahit. Namun, asa itu kembali, asa yang sama bahwa sang kapten yang telah dianggap keluarga sendiri, masih bisa meneriakinya tentang laporan yang tidak ia selesaikan atau ia yang membolos dari rapat para letnan.

Dan jika Dewa yang mengendalikan kehidupan di atas sana mengabulkannya (entah itu Soul King), ia bersumpah tidak akan mengeluh, merengek, menggoda, membantah, atau tindakan buruk apa pun yang pernah membuat si kapten mungil marah besar. Janji! Seminggu penuh (jangan seumur hidup, bisa-bisa wanita bertahi lalat ini frustrasi).

Lain hal untuk Renji yang tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa saat ini. Pandangan mata sipitnya yang kosong selaras dengan isi kepala yang hampa. Kaki yang menopang tubuh tegapnya tidak merasakan apa pun. Dunia serasa berputar di bawahnya. Berterima kasih dengan ilmu pengendalian diri Shinigami yang telah mendarah-daging. Membantunya tidak runtuh sejak tadi.

Tidak ada sumpah seperti Rangiku. Renji cuma mau pulang ke Seireitei, menuju markas divisi ke-6, dan berakhir bergelung di bawah hangat selimut tebalnya. Tidur sambil mendengkur dan mengiler, dan esok harinya ia bertemu Rukia yang baru pulang dari Karakura. Tidak ada yang namanya libur dari Ukitake-taichou ke Inuzuri, yang membuat perempuan itu membantu si bocah Shibata. Melibatkan Rukia dengan misi bersama Hitsugaya-taichou, teman Ichigo yang hobi mengoleksi babi hutan, dan bekas rekannya di divisi ke-11 bernama Seizo. Andai semua ini mimpi ...

Yah, Renji mulai berpikir bodoh.

Dan ia cuma bertampang pasrah ketika menengadah, menyambut mentari yang menyusup di sela awan kelabu. Ketika sinar menerpa wajah suramnya, kedua mata sipitnya memicing. Bukan karena cahaya mentari hanya ... Ia tidak yakin ini. Langkah cepat menariknya tanpa koordinasi. Berdiri tak jauh dari Rangiku yang telah berlari terlebih dulu. Pikiran tak beda tampaknya menggerayangi pula para anggota divisi ke-10, yang bergerak ke tempat sama. Lalu mendongak ke arah yang sejurus sambil menyandarkan tangan di dahi untuk menghalau silau.

Suhu tiba-tiba turun, jauh ketika Ryuujin Jakka mempertontonkan kuasanya. Hanya perlu sekian detik, hujan salju menyusul. Menyongsong kolong langit yang membuka, menyisihkan awan tebal yang sejak tadi kukuh menyelimuti. Terpaku, termangu, tertegun, dan berbagai kosakata lainnya untuk menggambarkan ekspresi seseorang yang tak menduga akan datangnya seekor makhluk dari kolong .

Terbang ke arah mereka, lalu berhenti di tengah-tengah langit, dan murni sengaja Hyourinmaru mengepakkan sayap ke segala penjuru. Memberitahu orang-orang ini, dengan siapa mereka berhadapan. Bagai diterpa badai topan, angin menghempas-hempas pepohonan. Tapi tidak senasib dengan tenda-tenda darurat yang telah terbang terbawa angin. Untung Shinigami masih cukup kuat untuk bertahan. Soutaichou yang masih bergeming di posisi awal tahu benar kalau Hyourinmaru mencoba menyalurkan amarah atas keputusan eksekusi Toushiro Hitsugaya. Tapi jangan pikir si kakek akan tinggal diam. Disentikkannya jari, mengeluarkan Ryuujin Jakka dari sarung untuk kedua kalinya. Namun, cuma seperempat badan ketika Sang Naga Es telah puas dan berlabuh tenang di depan mereka.

Para Shinigami terlihat menahan napas ketika Sode no Shirayuki mendarat turun dengan menggendong tubuh kecil seorang gadis. Dan Renji lah yang benar-benar pertama bereaksi dengan menyebut:

"Rukia ..."

Lari adalah hal masuk akal dilakukan letnan bertato itu. Disusul Rangiku dan anggota divisi ke-10 ketika Hyourinmaru menjelma dalam wujud manusia; dan lihat siapa yang dibawanya. Saat Toushiro diturunkan, wanita berambut berombak itu bersimpuh di sebelahnya. Setetes air mata tak mampu ia bendung. Bahkan bawahannya ada yang banjir air mata. Di seberangnya, Renji masih tahu tempat di mana ia bisa menangis. Setidaknya tidak di depan Byakuya Kuchiki yang baru tiba bersama kapten lain.

Unohana mengambil alih Toushiro; dan Rukia jadi milik Isane.

"Saya serahkan Rukia-sama pada Anda sekalian," Sode no Shirayuki memohon. Seperti biasa, menundukkan kepala, tangannya selalu bergenggaman.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam sana?" Ukitake mewakili semua orang untuk bertanya.

Dan yang menjawab adalah Hyourinmaru. Singkat, jelas, dan tidak peduli, "Kalian tidak perlu tahu." Sebelum berbalik dengan angkuhnya, diikuti Sode no Shirayuki yang terlebih dulu membungkuk hormat.

Hyourinmaru kembali dalam wujud asli, terbang menuju kolong langit. Tentu dengan Sode no Shirayuki yang duduk tenang di kepalanya. Sosok mengecil ditelan jarak, dan menghilang sempurna ketika langit kembali sedia kala.

"Taichou,_ reiatsu_ Rukia Kuchiki tidak stabil," lapor Isane. "Tapi, untungnya tidak dalam tahap membahayakan."

"Aku mengerti," balas Unohana setelah berdiri. Lalu disusul, "Isane, pimpin Regu A melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan pada Rukia Kuchiki-san."

Rangiku mendahului letnan berpostur semampai yang ingin membuka mulut, "Bagaimana dengan Hitsugaya-taichou, Unohana-taichou?"

Ditariknya setengah badan _Minazuki_ ketika menanggapi, "Kondisinya sangat tidak sesuai harapan. Berdoalah semoga waktu berpihak pada kita ketika saya akan membawa dia secepatnya ke Seireitei, Matsumoto-fukutaichou."

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia penggemar warna-warna redup seperti ungu pucat. Ia juga menyukai warna-warna damai seperti putih. Yah, setidaknya di antara warna-warna itulah yang ingin ia lihat ketika membuka mata yang beratnya serasa membopong puluhan pedang. Bukan warna mencolok seperti merah yang membuatnya teringat dengan kobaran api yang merah menyala. Ini membuatnya enggan, tapi ketika sayup-sayup suara memanggilnya, ia mencoba membuka mata lagi. Masih rabun, dan perlu waktu untuk benar-benar mengenali siapa pemilik warna merah itu ketika wajah berhias alis tato memajukan kepalanya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan ...

"Renji ..."

Tidak perlu komando untuk si empunya nama meraih tubuh kurus yang terbaring selama delapan jam ke dalam dekapannya. Gembira menggebu-gebu tersalur melalui telapak tangan kekar Renji menekan kepala berbingkai hitam itu di dadanya. Baiklah, ini sebenarnya bisa dijadikan salah satu adegan mengharukan bukan lucu-lucuan andaikan kebahagiaan Renji bisa sedikit diredam dengan tidak perlu terlalu semangat berkata:

"Oh, syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja, Rukia! Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia! Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia!"

Ia bak seorang penyihir yang mengulang kalimat yang sama tiga kali. Sampai tidak peka kalau sahabatnya menyuruh untuk melepaskannya sambil meronta. Soalnya gadis itu tidak bisa bernapas. Sebelum paru-parunya kering dan kematian menjemputnya, tonjokan di dagu Renji adalah jalan keluar terbaik untuk menyambung nyawa. Terjengkanglah si nanas merah, dan yakin setelah ini ia perlu ke divisi ke-4 untuk memeriksa rahangnya yang kemungkinan sudah retak.

Rukia mengelus hidung yang hampir sama rata dengan kulit wajahnya sementara letnan bertato menggerak-gerakkan rahangnya setelah bangkit terduduk. Oh, syukurlah, tampaknya tidak retak.

"Aku baru bangun dan kau sudah ingin membunuhku, Renji. Hah, bagus sekali." Rukia memperbaiki posisi duduknya di _futon_ sebelum menarik selimut sebatas pinggul.

"Aku hanya terlalu gembira, Rukia," Renji jujur. Ia mendekat merangkak hati-hati, "Tapi, kau benar-benar sudah baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Selain hidung, semuanya baik-baik saja."

Apa boleh bikin, cengiran malu yang ada di muka Renji.

Jeda. Renji kembali menaik-turunkan rahangnya, sedang Rukia memandang selimut putih. Putih, putih, putih. Tidak salah jika sosok yang sempat terlupa karena ulah si nanas merah langsung terlintas.

Intonasi tinggi membelah hening, Rukia bertanya, "Hitsugaya-taichou—Hitsugaya-taichou—Dia ... bagaimana, Renji?"

Dan jujur, pria jangkung itu sempat tersentak. Ditariknya kaki dengan rikuh ke dalam. Ia duduk bersila. "Hitsugaya-taichou ... dia ..."

Renji tampak ragu.

Sementara itu ...

Dari sekian banyak bau di dunia, bau favorit Toushiro adalah harum semerbak musim dingin di pertengahan Januari. Lalu untuk bau yang tidak disukai adalah bau pekat obat-obatan yang seolah bisa menyumbat penciumannya dan sulit membantunya berfokus. Disingkapnya paksa kelopak mata meski sulit. Ditatapnya langit-langit putih, dinding putih, ranjang putih, dan selimut putih. Ditolehkan kepala ke sisi kiri. Ada meja putih dengan belasan botol obat di atasnya.

Ya. Di mana lagi ia, kecuali di rumah sakit. Salah satu tempat yang dibencinya.

Dicobanya untuk duduk walau sakit luar biasa di bagian perut. Menghela napas lega setelah berhasil, lalu dipandangnya lekat luka parah di balik perban. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana bisa selamat, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana gadis itu? Rukia baik-baik saja, kan?

Pikiran itu buyar ketika celotehan menguar saat orang dikenalnya membuka pintu kamar. Berhenti di ambang pintu untuk sesaat, Rangiku menyapa dengan napas tertahan, "Taichou ..." Sebelum menghampiri dengan derap cepat, diikuti Ikkaku dan Yumichika.

Toushiro tersenyum sebisanya. Cukup untuh meluluhkan kekhawatiran Rangiku dan membantunya menahan genangan air di pelupuk mata. Tapi, perlu daya besar untuk membendungnya ketika Unohana-taichou berkata kalau kapten muda ini berada dalam ambang ketidaksadaran dalam waktu lama. Cuma bisa berharap dengan kuatnya keinginan hidup si kapten muda untuk menghindarkan Toushiro dari kondisi tersebut.

Jadi setelah asa kecil itu terwujud, Rangiku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terlalu senang. Hanya suara sepasang sahabat yang terdengar menggema di kamar luas itu.

"Kami tidak menyangka Anda sadar secepat ini, Hitsugaya-taichou," ini Ikkaku.

"Itu berarti Hitsugaya-taichou dinaungi keberuntungan yang kuat," ini Yumichika.

"Yah, kurasa begitu. Sulit membayangkan ada yang bisa keluar dari kepungan Ryuujin Jakka hidup-hidup."

"Aku dengar kalau bahkan Ukitake-taichou dan Kyouraku-taichou sulit keluar ketika mereka bertarung dengan Soutaichou beberapa bulan lalu."

"Tapi bagaimanapun kami senang Anda dan Kuchiki selamat."

Awalnya Toushiro tersenyum-senyum saja walau ucapan mereka terdengar meremehkan. Tapi ketika nama terakhir disebut, senyumnya lenyap, rahangnya menegang.

"Kuchiki sekarang berada di Kuchiki _Manshion_, Taichou," Rangiku yang tingkat kepekaannya melebihi si _duo_ sahabat menangkap raut itu. Otomatis ocehan Ikkaku dan Yumichika terhenti. "Baru dipindahkan oleh Kuchiki-taichou dari sini ketika Isane bilang kalau keadaannya sudah cukup stabil."

Sulit menyembunyikan tarikan napas lega mendengar kabar itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Taichou."

Toushiro ... Pemuda itu benar-benar lega.

_Syukurlah._

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia belum berbaring sekali pun sejak sepeninggal Renji. Masih duduk di _futon_ dengan selimut putih sebatas pinggul. Tidak berubah sedikit pun.

Kata Renji, kapten divisi ke-10 dalam kondisi kritis. Tidak ada tanda-tanda membaik sejak dibawanya dari markas darurat di distrik ke-74. Kritis dan belum membaik. Sangat jelas kalau kapten itu jauh dari kata sehat-sehat saja.

Rukia menyingkap selimut. Dilipatnya dan dijejalkan dalam lemari geser. Tidak lupa juga untuk _futon-_nya. Lalu, mengganti _yukata_ putih dengan _kimono_ berwarna _maroon_ bermotif bambu. Maunya mengenakan _shihakushou_, mengingat ia berada di Seireitei. Tapi urung setelah ingat kalau pakaian Shinigami itu ia simpan di lemari kecil sebelahnya yang terkunci. Keinginannya yang mendesak untuk segera bertemu si kapten muda tidak mendukungnya untuk mengingat-ingat di mana ia menyimpan kuncinya atau bahkan memutar si kunci.

Ditariknya _shouji_ hingga berdebam. Mengindikasikan ia lupa isi buku tata krama keluarga bangsawan pasal sekian untuk melakukan segala hal dengan tidak tergesa-gesa. Termasuk, pelan-pelan dalam menutup pintu geser. Rukia amat terburu-buru. Dan baru terkontrol ketika berbalik dan didapati sang kakak yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Nii-sama ..." Rukia kikuk. Sepersekian detik nyaris lupa untuk menunduk dan berujar maaf.

Berikutnya. Tidak ada suara, baik dari sang kakak maupun sang adik. Byakuya masih bergeming. Rukia masih merunduk. Masih dalam keadaan seperti itu ketika pemimpin Klan Kuchiki tepat berada di depannya dan berkata, "Dia berada di kamar 14 A di lantai tiga. Arah sebelah kiri dari tangga." Rukia mengangkat kepala. Raut hampir tercengang. Tapi, Byakuya biasa-biasa saja. Melewatinya sambil lalu menambah, "Pergilah." Dan membawa langkah aristokratnya menjauh dari sang adik. Ia tidak berhenti ketika Rukia berujar amat tulus:

"Terima kasih, Nii-sama," sambil bersimpuh hormat, menempelkan dahi di papan koridor.

Ia baru berhenti ketika berbelok menuju koridor selanjutnya. Ditatapnya Rukia yang berlari tanpa memedulikan aturan-aturan klasik seorang bangsawan. Tapi, Byakuya tidak akan menegur.

Karena Byakuya tetaplah Byakuya. Tampak tidak peduli, tapi peduli. Tampak tidak memahami, tapi memahami. Tampak tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi sangat tahu. Ia tahu ada perubahan besar dengan Rukia sebulan lalu dan saat ini.

Perubahan yang membuat Byakuya mengingat saat-saat ia pertama kali mengenal Hisana.

Lalu di tempat lain ...

Entah sejak kapan Toushiro begitu kerasan menatap langit-langit kamar seolah objek tatapannya itu adalah paras jelita si gadis Kuchiki. Sebenarnya memang paras Rukia yang ditatapnya alias dibayangkan (pantas, ia betah). Tapi ketimbang memandang bayangan saja, lebih bagus jika orangnya langsung, kan? Dan bukannya ia tidak percaya pada Matsumoto kalau gadis itu baik-baik saja, namun akan lebih baik jika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Tanpa a-i-u-e-o, ditariknya kepala infus di pergelangan tangan. Baru tahu, kalau sakitnya luar biasa. Dan apa ia perlu tahu kalau untuk memasangnya lagi sakitnya berkali-kali lipat dari itu? Tapi yakin biarpun tahu, alasan itu tidak cukup menghadangnya meraih _haori_ berlengan panjang tanpa motif berwarna coklat yang tersampir di kepala ranjang. Menyatukan dengan _kimono_ putih polos khusus pasien yang dikenakannya. Dipakainya _setta_ yang tergeletak rapi di bawah ranjang sebelum melangkah keluar.

Pintu ditutupnya tanpa suara, jelas-jelas ingin menyelinap keluar dari rumah sakit. Sayang keberuntungan tidak berada di pihaknya saat ini. Baru berbalik, Isane memergokinya. Botol-botol obat nyaris berjatuhan dari nampan ketika langkah cepat diambil perempuan semampai itu untuk mendekat.

"Anda mau ke mana, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Toushiro tidak sedang selera berbohong, jadi jujur saja. "Aku harus pergi."

"Tapi, Anda—"

"Kalau begitu kembali sebelum petang, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Unohana memotong seraya menghampiri. Senyum seolah ia tahu segalanya mengiringi. Melihat sang kapten yang ikut-ikutan, Isane memilih angkat tangan.

"Terima kasih." Toushiro menunduk sopan. Tidak suka bertata krama, tapi kadang-kadang ia tahu itu perlu di saat yang seharusnya.

"Taichou ...?" Isane merengut tidak paham ketika si kapten muda sudah angkat kaki. Parahnya, pemuda itu pergi lewat jendelan dengan _shunpo_ tanpa acuh kondisinya sendiri.

"Kau perlu tahu, Isane," tertata dan lembutnya suara Unohana, berharap cukup untuk membuat letnannya mengerti. "Kadang ada pasien yang tidak akan sembuh dengan istirahat, tapi dengan hal lain."

Namun, bukannya mengerti. Isane tambah bingung. Sejak kapan lari dari rumah sakit adalah salah satu kiat untuk sembuh? Tanpa tahu kalau Unohana yang tidak suka membeberkan rahasia orang lain tidak gamblang mengatakan bahwa kapten divisi ke-10 mungkin akan sembuh jika bertemu dengan gadis yang disukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru dilaporkan dalam kondisi sangat tidak baik-baik saja beberapa waktu yang lalu. Atau tidak sampai berselang tiga jam ketika kesadaran menyapanya. Bahkan cuma terpaut puluhan menit setelah itu, untuk memaksa tubuh lemahnya bergerak menyusuri puluhan jalan di Seireitei.

Ia nyaris menyerupai mayat hidup. Wajahnya menandingi putihnya dinding rumah sakit. Peluh di sekujur muka dan tubuh seolah ia baru kelar mandi. Napas tersengal-sengal, mengalahkan pasien pengidap penyakit asma. Siapa yang menyuruhnya ber-_shunpo_ sampai setengah jalan seakan staminanya masih sama sebelum terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia lupa atau benar-benar tidak peduli kalau performa _reiatsu_-nya tidak sekuat sebelumnya. Atau ... yah, ia mulai hilang akal. Soalnya cuma satu di pikirannya saat ini. Rukia Kuchiki. Ia yang tidak punya waktu berkompromi dengan tubuhnya berderap cepat di mana gadis itu berada seakan di kamusnya tidak ada yang namanya hari esok.

Tapi, tetap ada batas. Dan batas kekuatan Toushiro cuma mengantarnya di perbatasan pemukiman keluarga bangsawan dan prajurit Shinigami. Pandangannya bergetar, sepasang kakinya hilang keseimbangan. Memegang dinding tidak cukup membantunya untuk terus berdiri, dan—

_Happ!_

Gravitasi tidak berlaku di sini. Toushiro tidak terjerembab, ditahan oleh satu tangan masing-masing di punggung dan dada. Ditolehkannya kepala ke sisi kiri. Rabun, tidak jelas ia melihat sosok yang menangkapnya. Namun berbeda ketika suara lembut seakan membelainya indera pendengarannya, "Hitsugaya-taichou ..." Toushiro seakan diberi listrik kejut. Suara itu seolah sumber isi ulang daya baterai tubuhnya yang menipis jadi penuh.

"Rukia ..." Oh, ia memanggil dengan nama depannya. Rukia tampak kaget, tapi juga senang. Sayang cuma sepersekian detik ketika kapten ini meralatnya. "Oh, maaf. Maksudku ... Kuchiki."

Kecewa? Pasti. Gadis itu membalas dengan suara memelan, "Tidak apa-apa."

Lalu dipapahnya pemuda itu ke bangku, di depan sebuah kedai teh tak jauh dari sana. Ditemani tatapan lekat Toushiro padanya, dan bohong jika Rukia tidak sadar. Bahkan, diyakini kalau perhatian manik _turquoise_ masih terpaku di tempat sama ketika ia membungkuk, mengobati perut si kapten yang berdarah. Pendar hijau dari _kidou_ penyembuh menjamah luka di balik perban. Darahnya merembes keluar dari perban putih.

"Anda ini bodoh atau apa?" Rukia memecah senyap yang mengepung. "Melarikan diri dari rumah sakit dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh?" Toushiro terdengar tidak senang, tapi dalam hati senang. "Dan aku tidak melarikan diri."

Menarik tubuh untuk tegak, Rukia memandangnya, "Jadi, maksud Anda Unohana-taichou mengizinkan Anda pergi?"

"Begitulah."

Rukia tidak percaya. Siapa yang mau percaya kepala rumah sakit Unohana-taichou yang galak, tapi kalem merelakan pasien setengah hidup pergi begitu saja? Kecuali, kalau dilihat sendiri.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

_Kidou_ kembali berpendar. Rukia meneruskan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda dan masih belum percaya.

"Sebenarnya Anda mau pergi ke mana?"

"Ke rumahmu, menjengukmu," wow, gamblangnya Toushiro menjawab. Bukan Toushiro yang suka berkelit dan berdalih. "Kau sendiri mau ke mana?"

Dan mau tahu? Sifat itu tertular. Rukia menatapnya penuh dan tanpa keraguan. "Ke rumah sakit, menjenguk Anda."

Tapi untuk ini, kapten berjuluk _prodigy _masih belum berubah. Perhatian sekecil apa pun dari si gadis manis pasti akan membuat rona semerah bunga kamelia menjalar tanpa pandang situasi; Rukia yang berada di dekatnya, membuat ia sedikit berpaling.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya, setelah ia kembali sedia kala. Tanpa rona wajah.

"Jauh lebih baik dari Anda," jawab Rukia lugas di sela-sela penyembuhan.

"Baguslah."

Rukia menengadah. Tatapan Toushiro menyambutnya. Sesi adu tatap berlangsung beberapa detik. Sebelum si nona bangsawan menyerah dan beralih pandang saat meluruskan punggung. Ia sudah selesai. "Kemampuan _kidou_ saya tidak setingkat pasukan divisi ke-4. Hanya bisa menghentikan darahnya sementara. Kalau Anda banyak bergerak lagi, darahnya akan kembali."

Toushiro mengangguk, bukan tanda mematuhi. Sebelum merapikan _kimono-_nya.

Diam. Tidak ada yang buka suara. Hening. Tidak ada yang buka mulut. Sampai Rukia tidak sengaja menoleh dan mendapati bekas luka di pipi si pemuda jabrik. Diambilnya sebuah bungkusan di sela _kimono_-nya, dirogohnya secarik plester obat, melepas lapisan, dan tanpa izin menempelkan pada pipi Toushiro.

"O-oi ..." cuma sahutan tidak jelas ini yang keluar dari mulut si lelaki berambut _spiky_. Tapi, tidak mengelak.

"Kalau luka seperti ini, saya masih bisa menyembuhkannya," kata Rukia setelah usai, sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

"Ini hanya luka kecil," ya, tanpa dosa karena membuat pipi Toushiro kembali dihinggapi warna menyerupai daging semangka.

"Mirip sabitan pedang."

Tersentak, semburat merah itu lenyap. Toushiro harus berbohong, "Bukan. Ini karena ranting pohon." Mustahil untuknya berkata jujur. Sangat mustahil.

Tidak ada respons. Tidak ada anggukan. Dan satu kata dari Rukia, membuat jantung Toushiro berpacu secepat ia menoleh.

"Maaf."

Toushiro menatapnya

"Maaf, membuat Anda terluka."

Toushiro masih menatapnya.

"Saya benar-benar—"

Hingga Toushiro tidak tahan untuk memotong. Tentu, ia masih menatapnya.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Aku yang telah membuatmu terluka."

Kini, Rukia yang menatapnya.

"Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf."

Rukia betah menatapnya. Baru beralih ketika kaca-kaca air mengusik pelupuk mata.

"Jangan menangis untukku."

Toushiro menyekanya sebelum sebutir air itu jatuh.

"Kau boleh menangis untuk orang lain, tapi jangan untukku."

Disusul oleh belaian lembut di pipi seputih gading. Rukia tidak menampik.

"Saya tidak janji."

Belaian itu berhenti di sana. Gadis ini memang keras kepala.

Dan dilanjutkan kembali dalam sunyi. Hasrat menarik Rukia ke dalam dekapannya bergelut di antara hati dan pikiran Toushiro. Semilir angin musim dingin yang berdesau kian mendukungnya. Seulur tangan pun bergerak ke belakang. Hasrat itu kian berteriak nyaring. Senyaring suara ...

"TOUSHIRO! KUCHIKI!"

... Ganju Shiba yang kembali mengganggu saat-saat krusial pasangan ini. Apa boleh buat, tangan itu ke posisi semula. Bersama sumpah Toushiro untuk mengirim si kolektor babi hutan ke kutub selatan.

Debu membumbung tinggi mencapai langit, tanda-tanda kedatangan Ganju dengan rekan hewan berhidung besarnya. Kecepatan Bonny yang menyamai kereta api melaju lurus, tapi sudah turun-temurun dari nenek moyangnya untuk membiasakan pengereman tanpa permisi. Ganju yang duduk paling belakang terjungkal ke depan menubruk kedai teh, membuktikan hukum dari seorang ilmuwan dari negeri barat. Toushiro dan Rukia nyaris kena imbasnya andai terlambat menghindar satu detik saja. Yang buat heran adalah Yuuichi yang masih duduk nyaman di tunggangan Bonny.

"Toushiro-niichan! Rukia-neechan!" Bocah itu buru-buru melepas sabuk pengaman yang melilit pinggangnya, bersambung di perut si hewan gendut. Pantas saja. Berlari memeluk keduanya sekaligus, meski tidak muat di lingkaran lengan kecilnya. Para Dewa Kematian tidak sungkan membalas.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini bertemu dengan kalian, Toushiro, Kuchiki."

Tapi kalau Ganju yang berkelakuan sama, rasanya sedikit ragu. Apalagi jika pria itu harus memeluk Rukia. Oh, tidak. Jadi sebelum lengan besar itu menenggelamkan keduanya dalam pakaian penuh debu Ganju (kan, habis tabrakan dengan dinding kayu kedai) dan tubuh baunya (pria ini belum mandi seharian), Toushiro mendorong pelan Rukia. Biarkanlah ia yang berkorban.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Hei, kenapa tampangmu begitu?" Maklum, tampang Toushiro tidak ada senang-senangnya. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku merindukanmu, hah?"

"Begitu, ya," balasannya semalas tampangnya. Didorongnya Ganju begitu pelukan pria besar ini melonggar. Berharap tadi memeluk Rukia, eh yang didapat malah pria ini.

"Oh, iya!" Yuuichi menyela sambil berseru. "Kita sebaiknya segera ke Junrinan. Seizo-ojisan sedang menunggu kita."

"Seizo di Junrinan?" Rukia heran. "Untuk apa dia di sana?"

"Untuk pesta!" Ganju menjawab antusias.

Shinigami ini menyahut bersamaan, "Pesta?"

"Pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita di misi ini."

Tapi sebelum pesta, lihatlah ke belakang. Ada yang perlu mereka selesaikan terlebih dahulu.

"Oi, kalian tidak akan pergi sebelum membayar ganti rugi apa yang kalian rusak, kan?"

Si pelaku utama cengengesan. Dirogohnya sekujur sela _kimono_ mencari apa ia membawa bungkusan uang. Tapi sayang, nihil. "Oi, Toushiro, Kuchiki, bisa bantu aku—"

Kosong. Sepasang Shinigami yang diharapkan, tidak ada. Dan teriakan nan jauh di sana memberitahu, "Kau yang membuat masalah, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab, Shiba." Dan, Rukia yang ber-_shunpo _sambil memapah Toushiro menambah, "Maaf Ganju, aku tidak bisa membantu." Parahnya, Yuuichi ikut-ikutan menghilang. Sejak kapan anak itu belajar melarikan diri?

Mau bagaimana lagi. Keringat dingin, cengar-cengir, dan permohonan maaf sebagai tanggung jawab Ganju. Tampaknya harus ditambah dengan hukuman fisik. Lihatlah si pemilik kedai yang mengelemek-gelemetukkan otot tangannya.

Tampaknya, hari ini akan masuk_ list_ hari kesialan Ganju Shiba.

.

.

.

.

.

Perihnya memar tonjokan teralihkan ketika Ganju dihidangkan tumpukan potongan daging siap panggang. Tidak ada yang bisa berpaling dari pesona _yakiniku_. Apalagi gratis, tak perlu bayar. Kebetulan pemilik kedai makanan ini adalah sahabat Seizo di Kusajishi yang berimigrasi ke Junrinan. Katanya sebagai balas budi atas bantuan Seizo padanya. Entah itu bantuan apa.

Seperti kata Ganju, pesta makan-makan ini untuk perayaan keberhasilan misi mereka. Meski tidak bisa dibilang sukses, mana Yuuichi tidak bisa hidup bersama dengan ibunya. Tapi mereka perlu bersenang-senang sebagai berhasilnya mereka mempertemukan Yuuichi dan ibunya. Bukankah itu tujuan awal mereka?

Di dalam sebuah kedai _yakiniku_ sederhana di pusat Junrinan, empat orang duduk mengitari meja persegi panjang di pojok kedai. Duduk di satu sisi adalah Yuuichi yang sibuk membolak-balik daging. Ia masih menunggu daging matang siap santap, sedang Ganju di sebelahnya cuma makan _doang_ hasil kerja keras si bocah. Berseberangan dengan mereka, ada Toushiro yang lebih asyik menyesap teh hijau favoritnya sambil sesekali melirik si gadis bangsawan yang memilih _kushidango_ dan _manju_ sebagai menunya. Rukia sedang tidak berselera menyantap _yakiniku_. Seizo bercelemek coklat lumpur datang sambil membawa nampan berisi lima gelas es jeruk (padahal, cuaca sedang dingin). Disisihkannya satu per satu sebelum menyerahkan nampan pada pelayan lainnya, dan duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Yuuichi.

"_Yakiniku_ adalah yang terbaik. Seizo, temanmu pintar memilih daging. Lembut, dan tidak perlu susah payah dikunyah." Lima potong daging dilahap Ganju dalam sekali santapan.

"Benarkah?" Seizo mencoba satu potong. Dan mengangguk-angguk sepakat. "Iya, tekstur daging babi memang lebih baik ketimbang daging sapi."

"Aku setuju," kata Ganju di sela-sela kunyahan daging di liang mulutnya, "daging babi memang—" dan ia berhenti saat kata berawalan 'b' menyentaknya. Dijulurkannya lidah, "I-i-ini da-da-daging ba-babi?" dan anggukan Seizo tanpa ragu adalah penyebab wajahnya jadi sepucat mayat sekaligus awal insiden memalukan.

Pesta _yakiniku_ harus berakhir ketika Ganju memuntahkan isi mulutnya dan berkoar-koar tentang teman Seizo yang tidak punya rasa belas kasih membuat babi sebagai santapan.

Usai pesta makan yang jauh dari kata menyenangkan karena ulah si kolektor, rencana selanjutnya adalah ... "Ayo kita berfoto!" Parahnya, si penggagas ide adalah Ganju yang berseru semangat tanpa dosa seolah mendadak hilang ingatan kalau ia terdakwa insiden di kedai

Tapi lupakan saja ketika ide itu disambut girang Rukia dan Yuuichi. Lalu Seizo, ia setuju-setuju saja. Sayang, ada yang enggan. "Aku tidak ikut."

"Siapa bilang, kau boleh tidak ikut?" tapi sayang juga karena Ganju tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. "Kau harus ikut."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah, Hitsugaya-taichou, berfoto itu sangat menyenangkan."

Hanya butuh satu komentar dari Rukia untuk meruntuhkan benteng pertahanan si kapten muda. "Baiklah, kalau kalian memaksa."

Ganju melongo. "Kuchiki yang minta, dia langsung mau."

Salah satu pejalan kaki yang lewat diberi kehormatan oleh Ganju untuk memotret mereka. Setelah diberitahu untuk pencet ini-itu, Ganju ikut berpose bersama empat kawannya berlatar permadani senja. Direngkuhnya Toushiro tanpa basa-basi seolah mereka adalah sobat lama. Kapten itu cuma membuang napas pasrah.

Yang jelas, gambarannya seperti ini. Mulai dari kiri ke kanan adalah Ganju yang begitu _pe-de_-nya mempertontonkan otot besarnya, lalu tangan satunya merengkuh Toushiro yang bertampang ogah-ogahan. Yuuichi tersenyum sangat lebar, memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya. Bersanding dua huruf V di samping pipi _chubby_-nya. Rukia tidak kalah narsis, mengacungkan huruf V dari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Yang adem ayem cuma Seizo. Biasalah, senyum tipis, badan tegap, tidak ada yang aneh-aneh.

"Bersiap?" Pejalan kaki yang berprofesi sebagai kameramen sementara memandu, "Satu, dua, tiga."

"Teriak! _Cheese_!"

Kebersamaan mereka berakhir ketika bunyi _klik_ terdengar. Selembar foto yang tercetak adalah satu-satunya bukti keakraban dalam sebulan. Jangka waktu itu terbilang singkat, tapi jika dihabiskan bersama dalam detik demi detik ternyata cukup untuk bisa memahami satu sama lain.

Seizo yang perlu keberanian membangunkan Ganju pukul 06.00 pagi. Pria Shiba itu suka menendang jika diganggu sebelum pukul 10.00 pagi. Ganju yang tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Yuuichi ketika selesai menyantap ubi bakar. Percayalah, kentut bocah itu lebih bau ketimbang kentutnya. Yuuichi yang terpaksa menyantap bayam (sayuran yang dibencinya) di piringnya hingga ludes. Jika tidak, Rukia-neechan akan melototinya bak nenek sihir. Rukia yang harus senantiasa menyampirkan selimut hangat pada Toushiro saat tidur. Pemuda itu tidak suka memakai selimut seolah tidak peduli jika ia sakit keesokan harinya. Toushiro yang menjauh ketika Seizo sedang memegang pedang. Sungguh, pria bijak itu akan mengajaknya beradu pedang sampai tangan patah.

Kini, mereka harus kembali ke rutinitas awal mereka sebelum adanya misi mempertemukan ibunya dan Yuuichi. Tapi sebelum itu, si bocah Shibata memberikan hadiah balasan atas bantuan orang-orang baik ini. Ia tahu, ini tidak dipantas disebut balasan karena hadiahnya hanyalah gambar, hasil karya belajar dari guru yang salah. Rukia. Jadi tidak perlu kaget dengan komentar-komentar berikut.

Diawali dari Ganju, "Oi, oi, apa ini aku? Kenapa aku lebih mirip beruang?"

Berlanjut ke Seizo, "Aku seperti patung Budha, ya?"

Dan berakhir tanpa komentar Toushiro dan Rukia. Rona semerah ceri di wajah keduanya sudah mempertegas apa gambar Yuuichi untuk mereka. Ganju yang mengintip kontan tergelak. Dan si bocah Shibata beralasan begini.

"Habis Toushiro-niichan dan Rukia-neechan sangat mirip di dongeng 'Singa Musim Dingin dan Kelinci Salju'."

Yang jadi masalah bukan singa dan kelincinya. Tapi kenapa kedua hewan itu harus berpegangan tangan? Dan Yuuichi beralasan ...

"Karena si singa dan si kelinci saling menyukai dan mereka menikah setelah diusir dari istana."

Baiklah. Berhenti di sini sebelum wajah kedua Shinigami makin memerah panas. Sepertinya, Yuuichi harus diajari untuk jangan terlalu bicara ceplas-ceplos. Karena secara tidak langsung ia sudah mengungkapkan perasaan Toushiro pada Rukia atau ... sebaliknya?

Sore kian bergulir. Saatnya mengalihkan topik. Saatnya berpisah. Ganju berjongkok di depan Yuuichi.

"Baiklah, Yuuichi. Ini yang terakhir. Katakan apa keinginanmu pada kami. Kami akan mengabulkannya."

Setidaknya sebelum Toushiro dan Rukia kembali dalam kesibukan tugas Shinigami di Seireitei, Ganju kembali mengurus babi hutannya di Hokutan, Seizo kembali menghadapi murid-muridnya di Kusajishi; sebelum mereka kembali ke tempat dan tugas yang seharusnya, keempat orang ini ingin memberikan kado untuk si bocah Shibata.

.

.

.

.

.

Harus berapa kali dikatakan kalau Toushiro dan Rukia itu bukan orangtua Yuuichi, ataupun sebaliknya. Dari warna rambut, mata, dan raut muka sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya. Cuma orang setipe Rangiku yang akan menarik kesimpulan konyol itu. Tapi, kasus saat ini jelas beda dengan kasus di Fugai yang muncul karena persepsi dangkal si letnan pirang, namun pula dibumbui dengan adegan langsung di lapangan. Di bawah atap langit senja, tiga orang ini bersama-sama menyusuri jalan Junrinan. Kesimpulan kalau mereka sebuah keluarga harmonis dipertegas dengan tangan yang saling memegang. Yuuichi menggenggam tangan kedua Shinigami itu di sisinya masing-masing.

Yap, benar sekali. Bak keluarga sejahtera nan tenteram, mereka bergandengan tangan. Maka tidak salah jika puluhan warga Junrinan yang kini asyik menonton sambil cekikikan geli memiliki persepsi sama dengan Rangiku.

Usut punya usut, asal-muasal adegan ini adalah dari pertanyaan Ganju tentang keinginan terakhir Yuuichi pada mereka. Maka lekas saja kenangan satu-satunya yang masih membekas tentang orangtuanya langsung diutarakan bocah berpipi _chubby_ itu. Ingin merasakan kembali kenangan bersama papa dan mama berjalan-jalan di sore hari. Hingga dua pasang mata, Ganju dan Seizo, langsung menjurus pada dua orang Shinigami.

Maka di sinilah mereka, menjadi pusat tontonan puluhan mata.

Dan mau tahu apa kalimat terakhir Ganju dan Seizo sebelum mereka berpisah?

"Hahaha. Kalian serasi!" Sudah diduga. Ganju sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Berjuanglah, Hitsugaya-taichou, Rukia-san!" Astaga. Seizo ikut-ikutan. Ia sudah ketularan si Tuan Hidung Besar.

Sepanjang jalan, Yuuichi senyum-senyum kegirangan. Gigi putih kemilaunya sampai terlihat. Tapi lain cerita untuk Toushiro dan Rukia. Dari tadi, pandangan sepasang Shinigami ini sama: kalau tidak lurus ke depan, ke bawah, atau ke atas. Jangan tengok kiri-kanan yang isinya tatapan aneh para warga. Selain dari itu, diisi kegiatan tarik napas, buang napas, tarik napas lagi, buang napas lagi. Tenang, tinggal sebentar lagi mereka tiba di gubuk Yuuichi.

"Yuuichi!"

Gayung bersambut. Penungguan Shinigami berambut kontras ini berhenti ketika Horiuchi melambaikan tangan dengan jarak cukup jauh dari mereka. Tapi tidak mengurungkan Yuuichi untuk melepas kedua tangan yang digenggamnya dan lari menghampiri kakak yang berdiri di depan ayah dan ibu. Dipeluknya kakak angkatnya itu, sebelum didekap oleh sang ibu sambil terisak sedu-sedan, lalu digendong oleh sang ayah sambil mengacak rambut ikalnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan, dan Nona Shinigami, sudah membantu putra saya."

Toushiro tersenyum kaku, tanpa kata-kata. Jadi Rukia yang menggubris, "Kami hanya membantu sedikit. Yang berjuang keras selama ini adalah Yuuichi. Andai bukan karena dia yang sangat semangat, kami juga tidak akan berhasil."

Kedua orangtua itu tertawa. Bukan tidak percaya, tapi lebih karena kagum pada putra bungsunya yang semakin dewasa. Koakan gagak yang melintasi bentangan langit jingga yang lembayung menyentakkan mereka kalau petang mulai menjemput. Keluarga itu berbasa-basi sebentar sebelum berujar pamit, membawa langkah pada gubuk kecil namun hangat yang telah menunggu. Sampai Yuuichi yang ingin turun dari gendongan menghentikan, dan berlari pada sepasang Shinigami yang masih berdiri di tempat sama.

"Rukia-neechan, hampir lupa," kata Yuuichi di sela napasnya yang memburu.

"Ada apa, Yuuichi?" Rukia penasaran.

"Ini. Hampir lupa memberikan hadiah dari Toushiro-niichan untuk Rukia-neechan."

Diulurkannya jepitan berpita putih yang dirogoh dari sela _kimono_ lusuhnya. Rukia meraihnya, memandang sebentar, lalu menoleh pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Namun, Toushiro tiba-tiba saja tertarik pada pemandangan barisan gagak yang akan pulang ke sarangnya. Sejak kapan ia punya hobi memandangi hewan bersuara nyaring itu? Rukia tersenyum-senyum kecil. Lalu dianggukkan kepala pada Yuuichi dan berkata terima kasih (sebenarnya untuk Toushiro, yang masih sibuk dengan hobi barunya). Pemuda itu baru berbalik ketika si bocah Shibata beranjak pergi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan penuh semangat.

"Dadaaah~, Rukia-neechan, Toushiro-niichan!"

Rukia membalas tak kalah semangat, sementara Toushiro cuma memandang bocah kecil yang kian menjauh itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tinggal mereka berdua. Toushiro dan Rukia. Ditemani sebuah jepitan. Tidak ada yang mengusik. Kanan, sungai jernih dan tenang; kiri, toko tua yang telah lama ditinggal pemiliknya. Depan dan belakang, suasana lengang. Tidak ada warga. Petang sudah menyambut, dingin mulai menggigit. Warga Junrinan memilih menghabiskan malam di dalam gubuk tua nan kecil bersama keluarga. Suasana jadi sedikit kikuk untuk kedua Shinigami ini.

"Sebaiknya, kita juga segera pergi," andai Toushiro tidak membuka mulut, entah sampai kapan mereka berdiam diri di sana.

Rukia tentu mengangguk menyetujui. Tidak berminat menginap di tengah jalan. Tapi mungkin berminat menggenggam seulur tangan hangat yang disediakan untuknya di tengah kungkungan dingin.

"Ayo pulang. Pulang ke Seireitei, Kuchiki."

Rukia tidak punya alasan untuk membuat tangan itu menunggu lama. Ia menyambutnya tanpa ragu. "Iya, ayo pulang."

Gelap tidak menelan Rukongai terlalu lama. Lampu-lampu lentera yang bergelantungan di sepanjang gubuk mulai bersinar. Rumah-rumah bertingkat berkemendang ketika mentari nyaris tak tampak di kaki langit barat. Masih ada warga di beberapa distrik membereskan barang dagangan, menjejalkannya di dalam gerobak, mendorong hingga memarkirkannya di depan rumah sederhana mereka sebelum memasuki gubuk reyot yang mereka sebut tempat tinggal, bersiap menikmati malam, dan esoknya rutinitas sama kembali dihadapi.

Kemarin, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa 320 distrik di Rukongai hari ini di datangi bencana besar berwujud Hollow raksasa. Dan hari ini pun tak ada yang tahu apa warga 320 distrik masih harus dihadapkan bencana tak kalah besar di esok harinya. Dan esok hari pun tidak ada yang tahu apa 320 distrik bisa sedamai detik ini di esok harinya lagi, lagi, lagi, dan seterusnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Tapi, Toushiro dan Rukia tahu bahwa menelusuri 320 distrik bersama-sama dalam sebulan telah banyak mengubah mereka. Sekarang baru awal, bukan akhir. Keputusan ada di tangan mereka sendiri. Ingin tetap seperti ini, saling bergenggaman melalui jembatan yang terbentang di tengah sungai di bawah naungan langit lembayung petang sambil tersenyum-senyum kecil.

Atau lebih dari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**[1] **Arti nama Toushiro memang **"Singa Musim Dingin"**. Lalu nama Rukia gak ada hubungannya dgn kelinci, hanya sy ambil dari hobinya dia suka gambar kelinci. Tite Kubo pelesetkan namanya dari Lucia jadi Rukia yg artinya **"Cahaya"**. Tapi nama Rukia itu sendiri mirip nama burung, namanya itu **"Rukia longirostra"**(bener2 ada!)

**Terima kasih untuk:  
**_**Azalea Yukiko**__ |** ai-haibara777**__ | Ashrey | Shirouta Tsuki | haruki1244 | __**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive**__ | ojou-chan | ariadneLacie | Viviane. Scarlter | anna chan | Fabri Kuroshirou01 | Yukizawa Aiko Michinobe_ | _noviaellen | Wintersia | Kazuko Nozomi | Nuha-Hikari7 | CahDero | N | __**Austine Sophie**__ | Wind Knight | Apple-chan | nnoitra | Syl The tWins | sykisan | chinguchan | Hana-tachi | Keiko Eni Naomi | nabillaifada | Kiki RyuEunTeuk | sasha lovenaru | Ficchii | Aphrodite | Shofia Mutiarani | Bleachmegafan01| Rizuki Ryuuzaki | Ai-chan IN HIATUS MODE | candy loly berry_ | _Seiji Matsunaga | unknown_

**Ray Kousen7**

**05 Maret ****201****3**

_**P.s. Kalau sy ketemu teman2 reviewer semua di Real World, saya pasti langsung meluk (Serius!). Terima kasih banyak.  
P.s.s. Adakah yg berkenan buat fic pair Hyourinmaru/Shirayuki? Sekalian memperkaya pair di archive FBI, hehe.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**anna chan—**Yes. Fic ini udah tamat dgn di-updetnya chapter ini, Anna./ Sy gak jamin ya epilog ini romantis. Soalnya sy agak-agak kikuk untuk masalah romantis-romantisan. Sering nanggung, sering setengah2. Tapi ch ini adalah yg sy bisa, yg saya mampu persembahkan untuk Anna dan pembaca lainnya. Mudah2an tidak mengecewakan dan memuaskan dahaga(?) fans pair ini(halah).

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Keiko Eni Naomi | __Azalea Yukiko | __candy loly berry | Ficchii | ai-haibara777 | Iwel Sabaku | Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive | Wintersia | Kiki RyuEunTeuk | Austine Sophie_

.

.

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

_Persembahan untuk reviewers dan penggemar HitsuRuki. Mudah-mudahan chapter terakhir fic ini memuaskan dan sesuai harapan teman-teman.  
Selamat Membaca!_

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

.

**Epilog**

.

.

.

Pernahkah kau bertemu rumah berspanduk besar bertuliskan nama si empunya seolah orang itu sedang promosi besar-besaran? Atau pagar berotot raksasa, membuat tamunya berpikir ini tempat tinggal atau tempat senam? Yakin bahwa tidak mungkin ada orang waras mana pun memiliki rumah bercirikan di atas; kalian tepat sekali. Karena pemiliknya adalah orang-orang aneh bin nyata. Dinahkodai wanita yang cocok bergabung bersama Yoruichi dan Rangiku membintangi majalah ... _ehem,_ dewasa dan punya hobi menonjok kepala adiknya sampai serupa panci penyok; Kuukaku Shiba. Adik yang tepat menduduki profesi duta babi hutan di Soul Society; Ganju Shiba. Si koki bersaudara yang ke mana-mana selalu kompak, barangkali ke WC pun mereka kompak; Koganehiko/Shiroganehiko. _Gang_ Ganju yang mirip klub penggemar babi hutan; Hawk, Fever, Dumbell, dan Top.

Kini, tuan rumah _super-duper_ unik itu kedatangan rombongan pengunjung dari Seireitei. Undangan jamuan makan si bos, Kuukaku, adalah alasan gerombolan itu ada di sini. Sebagai wujud kepedulian wanita itu pada pihak-pihak yang telah bekerja keras menanggulangi bencana Hollow di Rukongai seminggu lalu. Tujuh hari belakangan ini adalah hari-hari sibuk bagi mereka yang terlibat langsung; mengerjakan tumpukan laporan dari Soutaichou. Bayangkan pegalnya tangan memegang kuas sepanjang hari, kebasnya otot kaki bersimpuh, atau letihnya mata berjibaku dengan lembaran yang tidak kunjung habis.

Sekarang, saatnya bersantai.

Belasan jajaran meja menghidangkan masakan-masakan si koki kembar yang jumlahnya cukup menjamu penghuni setengah divisi. Jika ditanya rasanya? Jangan diragukan. Buktinya lima mangkuk besar milik Ikkaku kosong-melompong. Bersaing dengan Renji yang punya empat mangkuk. Dan enam mangkuk di pihak Ganju. Tapi yang mengejutkan adalah Seizo yang menghabiskan delapan mangkuk. Pria itu se-beringas ketika ditantang adu pedang dan adu melahap nasi putih bersanding ikan bakar. Ini makanan favoritnya.

Berseberangan, Yumichika yang satu mangkuk pun belum ludes. Ia sedang dalam program diet. Cerita sama untuk Rangiku, namun membawanya pulang ke Seireitei. Kan, lumayan untuk sarapan besok, sekalian hemat. Rukia yang sibuk memilih menu yang tepat untuk Yuuichi. Maklum, bocah itu sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Toushiro, jangan dibahas. Ia sudah selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Jadi yang dilakukannya kini adalah duduk bersandar menekuk satu lutut memangku lengannya serarah barisan Ikkaku cs., sambil bergiliran memerhatikan selimut malam dibalik jendela atau rekan-rekannya. Terutama ... _ehem_, gadis di pojok sana yang sedang berkelakuan macam ibu yang baik bagi Yuuichi.

Memandang dua orang itu, ia kerap tersenyum. Barangkali membayangkan berlakon sebagai suami untuk Rukia atau ayah untuk Yuuichi. Hingga menarik Rangiku, memampangkah raut jahilnya di depan wajah.

"Anda sedang memandangi siapa, Taichou?"

Toushiro tersentak, berdeham, sebelum berpaling pada pemandangan gelap di luar sana. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Sifat berkilah si _prodigy_ kambuh lagi, dan Rangiku yang telah tahu betul memilih menoleh pada gadis yang sedang menceramahi Yuuichi tentang manfaat sayuran.

Toushiro salah besar jika berpikir wanita ini telah berhenti mengusiknya. Ia ketinggalan fakta terkini bahwa si letnan pirang adalah kombinasi perangai Ganju dan Seizo; hobi menggoda dan sangat peka. Bahkan, lebih parah. Bisa dibuktikan dengan tindakan berani yang diambilnya sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anda tidak perlu membantu, Kuchiki-dono!"

Si kembar berseru menghalangi, ketika si nona bangsawan tanpa sungkan menolong mereka mencuci puluhan mangkuk. Tapi sayang, keras kepala keduanya masih jauh dibawah kerasnya sifat kepala batu Rukia. Mereka pun takluk dengan hanya dua ronde hadangan. Di sela-sela kegiatan cuci-mencuci, Rukia bertanya tentang cara mudah membuat _amanattou_ yang enak. Dan bukan kejutan jika kedua koki menggelontorinya pertanyaan: apa ingin membuat untuk Kurosaki-dono (Rukia menyanggah), lalu untuk siapa (Rukia terdiam sambil merona), apa untuk kekasih (Rukia kembali terdiam, tidak menyangkal, tidak juga mengiyakan). Si koki pun takluk kedua kalinya, tidak mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan sang Kuchiki. Sambil mengelap peralatan makan yang telah dicuci, Ganehiko bersaudara bergiliran menerangkan bahan-bahan dan cara membuat buncis manis. Detil, dan terperinci hingga Rukia perlu lima lembar kertas untuk mencatatnya.

Setelah itu, kedua koki beralih pada tugas mengepel lantai seusai memberitahu Rukia tentang persiapan pesta kembang api di ruang bawah tanah. Rukia mengiyakan, melepas sarung tangan karet dan celemek, namun sebelum mengikuti prosesi awal _hanabi_, ia mesti menghadapi Yuuichi yang menunggunya sambil bersandar ketika baru satu langkah keluar dari dapur.

"Yuuichi?"

Si bocah mendekat. Rukia setengah bersimpuh di depannya, bertanya-tanya.

Bocah itu menjawab dengan membisikkan seulas penyampaian. Mendengarnya, Rukia tertegun. Sosok yang tidak pernah lepas dari benaknya seharian ini ...

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Setelah itu, di tempat lain ...

"101 Langkah Menyatakan Cinta", buku ini tidak bisa dibilang tidak berguna untuk seseorang yang dikaruniai kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Buktinya sejak Toushiro duduk di atap Shiba _Mansion_, perhatiannya cuma berkutat pada si buku. Dibukanya lembaran-lembaran, sesekali ia merona atau mengerutkan kening, membayangkan apa ia harus mempraktekkan segala ajaran buku. Berpikir begitu, ia menghela napas susah. Ini berkali-kali rumitnya ketimbang menjuarai turnamen empat musim beruntun di akademi.

Tapi, tunggu dulu! Bukankah dari kemarin-kemarin sebelum bencana di Rukongai Selatan, ia memutuskan mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Rukia apa pun yang terjadi? Kenapa sekarang ia jadi ragu?

Hah~ ... Pengalaman pertama memang hal paling menyulitkan.

"Toushiro-niichan!"

Tak terkecuali untuk Toushiro. Jenius-jeniusnya ia, bahkan berlabel "_prodigy_", ia masih belum _prodigy _untuk masalah romansa. Salahkan Akademi Shinou yang hanya mengajarkan adu pedang, adu badan, adu _kidou_, adu lari, dan adu-adu lainnya, tapi absen untuk sesuatu yang berkenaan dengan perempuan dan cinta. Tampak sekali bahwa akademi itu tidak mau ambil pusing jika lulusannya harus terjebak masalah hati seperti ini.

"Toushiro-niichan!"

Kalau akademi itu peduli, Toushiro-niichan kan punya bekal dan tidak perlu memutar otak sampai—eh, tunggu, "Nii-chan"?

Lamunan bodoh Toushiro buyar. Ia bangkit berdiri, setengah melongok ke bawah. Ada Yuuichi yang cengar-cengir aneh. Dan pengalaman berkata bahwa Yuuichi yang bereskpresi seperti itu pertanda peruntungan baik, atau ... sebaliknya.

Ayo kita lihat sesaat lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Menyeberangi jembatan melengkung sepanjang sepuluh meter, bersanding dengan sepasang lentera yang bergelantungan di tiang tiap sisinya, ditemani ngengat yang beterbangan mengelilingi cahaya kuningnya. Maka Rukia tiba di jalan setapak di pinggir hutan, berseberangan dengan dinding belakang Shiba _Mansion_. Sesaat pandangannya mengitari selusur area remang itu, sebelum terpaku pada arus tenang sungai yang memantulkan bulan purnama di atas sana. Tidak ada salahnya menikmati pemandangan malam, toh orang yang ingin menemuinya belum datang.

"Aku baru tahu kau sangat suka memandangi sungai, Kuchiki."

Tapi, pendapat itu mesti ia tarik ketika orang yang dimaksud menyahut di belakangnya. Gadis bersanggul jepitan berpita putih itu memutar badan dan mendapati Toushiro Hitsugaya bersandar santai di atas pohon sambil berdekap lengan. Jantung si nona Kuchiki berdetak satu ketukan lebih cepat. Semilir angin yang mengusik sejumput poni hitam tidak cukup kuat mengalihkan tatapan pada perawakan pemuda yang tersenyum manis padanya. Baru saat kapten muda itu turun menjejak tanah, lalu berjalan menghampiri sambil berkata ...

"Aku sudah ada di sini sebelum kau datang. Tapi saking kau begitu menikmati pemandangan sekitar sini, kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku."

... Rukia terlepas dari kondisi mematung, dan sontak mengambil setengah langkah mundur. Tidak ragu, ia rikuh dan gelagapan membalas ketika hanya terpaut selangkah jarak mereka.

"Maaf."

Alis tipis putih Toushiro tertarik ketika menangkap aura canggung si gadis Kuchiki. Apa ia berkata sesuatu yang janggal tadi?

"Jadi ... kau memanggilku ke sini untuk bicara apa?"

Sebaris kalimat pertanyaan, sempurna menyeret Rukia kembali sedia kala. "Eh, apa maksud Anda? Bukannya Anda yang memanggil saya ke sini?"

Dua baris kalimat pertanyaan, sempurna pula memajang raut penuh tanda tanya Toushiro. "Hah?"

"Kata Yuuichi, ada sesuatu penting yang ingin Anda—"

"Yuuichi?"

Rukia mengiyakan.

Embusan napas keras Toushiro terdengar setelahnya. "Anak itu ..." ia tahu siapa pelaku utama di belakang aksi ini, "Matsumoto ..."

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou?"

"Iya. Siapa lagi yang akan menyuruh Yuuichi melakukan hal seperti ini kalau bukan dia."

"Maksud Anda, Yuuichi juga menyuruh Anda datang ke sini?"

"Iya. Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kau bicarakan."

Pelajaran untuk kedua Shinigami, jangan mudah percaya omongan anak kecil.

"Tapi ... kenapa Matsumoto-fukutaichou harus melakukan hal seperti ini sampai menyuruh Yuuichi?"

"Entahlah." Toushiro membawa langkah menuruni daratan berbukit pinggir sungai, menghempaskan diri terduduk di rumput basah dengan satu kaki tertekuk menopang satu lengannya. Tidak hirau dengan kotornya _hakama_ hijau bambu yang baru dibelinya. "Tapi ya sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan." Kepala tertoleh ke belakang, sunggingan senyum ia berikan, "Tempat ini tidak buruk untuk menyaksikan _hanabi_ yang sedang dipersiapkan Shiba dan yang lainnya. Kita ambil saja sisi positifnya, tidak perlu susah-susah lagi mencari tempat yang bagus."

Rukia mengangguk, meski ia tidak tahu itu ide bagus atau buruk.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ini artinya belasan menit ke depan cuma mereka berdua yang ada di sini dengan hanya ditemani langit malam, desisan sungai, dan nyanyian jangkrik? Hanya berdua saja? Ini, sih, namanya kabar buruk. Namun, tunggu lagi. Kalau coba dipikir lagi, ini mestinya kabar baik, kesempatan yang ditunggu Rukia seminggu ini. Namun di sisi lain, ia belum siap betul. Ini tidak semudah seperti yang ia baca di buku romansa milik Kotetsu-sanseki. Tidak ada penjelasan bagaimana kiat pencegahan jika ia tiba-tiba terserang penyakit jantung. Pasalnya, sedari tadi jantungnya berdegup di atas normal.

"Kuchiki?"

Satu panggilan tidak mempan, baru pada panggilan kedua yang bersangkutan merespons. "Iya, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiri di sana?"

Sadar, belum bergerak sesenti pun sedari tadi, Rukia merunduk maaf. Ditariknya napas panjang sebelum duduk dengan kaki terjulur lurus ke depan. Posisinya searah Toushiro, tapi berjauhan. Ia berharap, rasa tegang tidak menjalar sampai raut wajahnya. Ia tidak mau pemuda yang menatapnya kini bisa membaca ketegangan yang membekapnya.

"Kau ... tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Rukia salah besar. Ia berbohong cepat, "Tidak apa-apa."

Toushiro terheran-heran, tapi tidak bilang apa pun.

Pandangannya beralih pada arus sungai, lalu memungut beberapa kerikil, dan dilemparnya satu per satu ke tengah sungai. Rukia menatapnya sejenak sebelum berpaling pada genggaman jari di pangkuan _kimono_ biru tua bermotif _daffodil_ putih yang dipakainya. Kian erat sepuluh jari itu terpaut serasi irama degup jantungnya yang semakin tidak karuan. Ia memejam mata erat sambil menarik napas, membuang napas, menarik napas lagi, membuang napas lagi. Kenapa mengucapkan tiga kata saja sesusah ujian penaikan kelas di Akademi Shinou? Bahkan, lebih susah. Lidah serasa sulit bekerjasama dengan hatinya.

Ayo, Rukia! Kau pasti bisa! Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Putuskan, tidak detik ini atau tidak sama sekali!

"Hitsugaya-taichou ..."

Aktivitas Toushiro terhenti secepat ia menoleh. "Ya?"

"Ada ... yang ingin saya katakan."

Dilemparnya kerikil terakhir sebelum menatap penuh Rukia. "Katakan saja."

"Ini penting."

"Iya, katakan saja."

"Benar-benar penting, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushiro bingung. "Tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja."

"Anda yakin tidak apa-apa saya katakan di sini?"

Toushiro tambah bingung. "Tentu saja."

"Anda benar-benar yakin?"

Toushiro benar-benar bingung. "Kuchiki ... apa ada—"

"Baiklah. Akan saya katakan."

Rukia berdiri. Menarik napas panjang, mengembuskan pelan. Tarik napas panjang kembali, embuskan pelan kembali. Berharap ini cukup meredam debaran jantung yang kian meronta, bersanding dengan wajah yang memanas.

Mulut terbuka. Satu kata awal terlontar, "Saya—"

_Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Kembang api berhamburan di hamparan kelamnya malam bagai taburan bunga langit warna-warni. Bunyi letupan sahut-menyahut mengiringi macam parade. Teriakan '_Tamaya_' Ganju dan yang lainnya menyusul beberapa detik kemudian. Memeriahkan pesta _hanabi_ singkat di pertengahan musim dingin akhir Januari.

Kecuali, untuk dua orang di belakang _mansion_. Tidak acuh dengan keriuhan pesta kembang api, mereka tenggelam dalam dunia yang tercipta oleh kata-kata sang nona bangsawan. Berhadapan; si pemuda masih terduduk, raut agak tercengang; si gadis masih berdiri, napas agak tersengal, muka merona di balik cahaya kerlap-kerlip _hanabi._

"Rukia ..." Toushiro bangkit, melangkah pelan tapi pasti, menghampiri. Rukia tidak bisa bergerak. Masih belum percaya kalau ia benar-benar mengungkapkannya. Sekarang ... apa? Apa selanjutnya? Apa ia mesti lari menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya? Gawat, kapten itu cuma berjarak selangkah darinya. Iya, ia harus— "... boleh ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

—lari.

EH? Apa yang dikatakan kapten ini?

"Anda ... tidak mendengarnya?"

"Sedikit tidak jelas. Jadi ... bisa kau ulangi?"

Kapten ini sedang bergurau, kan? Menyuruh Rukia mengulangi tiga kata tadi? Bahkan, nada perintahnya sesantai menyuruh Rukia mengulangi kalimat 'Saya suka mentimun'. Jangan harap!

Langkah tanpa sadar membawa Rukia melewati Toushiro. Setengah menunduk, menyembunyikan raut malunya. Sesal bercampur lega. Agak sesal mengutarakan kalimat konyol tadi, namun lega si pemuda tidak mendengarnya. Tapi ... tetap saja menjengkelkan.

Dan lari adalah jalan keluar terbaik untuk melupakan tindakan bodohnya barusan. Rasanya ingin segera pulang ke Kuchiki _Mansion_ dan berakhir meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya.

"Rukia!"

Hei! Kenapa kapten itu malah mengejarnya? Impulsif, lari secepat perampok yang ketangkap basah dipilih si nona bangsawan. Tapi apa ia lupa kalau perampok profesional tidak akan mengenakan _kimono_ sempit yang membuat gerakannya terbatas dan tersandung di jembatan. Apa hendak dikata, hasilnya adalah wajah manis Rukia yang bertemu papan.

Sungguh sial.

"Rukia ..."

Lebih sial lagi, kapten itu sudah tiba di depannya dengan raut khawatir dan heran.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi ceroboh seperti ini?" Toushiro membantunya duduk. Tampak berupaya menahan tawa.

"Tidak tahu." Singkat, jelas, dan dongkol.

Dan Toushiro benar-benar tertawa.

"Ini tidak lucu, Hitsugaya-taichou." Kekesalan Rukia jadi berlipat ganda.

"Maaf," kata Toushiro di sela-sela usahanya meredam geli.

Si sumber tawa mendesah jengkel. Mencoba berdiri meninggalkan si kapten yang memiliki pendengaran buruk sampai Toushiro menahannya.

"Sebenarnya ... apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanyanya, ketika kembali sedia kala. Tanpa tawa.

"Saya cuma bilang kalau 'Langit sangat cerah malam ini'," balas Rukia, belum kembali sedia kala. Masih sebal.

Toushiro mengerutkan kening. Ia menengadah, "Jadi menurutmu, langit malam yang cerah seperti langit malam ini?"

Rukia ikut menengadah. Dan sontak mengumpat karena melontarkan alasan salah. Langit tanpa bintang dan arakan awan segelap rambutnya, jelas bukan ciri-ciri langit cerah.

"Sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang penting. Jadi, lupakan saja."

"Tapi, tadi kau bilang sangat penting."

"Itu tadi. Sekarang, tidak."

Toushiro terdiam, tampak berpikir. Menerima alasan Rukia yang asal-asalan, atau mengajukan penawaran?

"Umm ... sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi yang akan kukatakan ini adalah sesuatu yang penting. Jadi ... bagaimana kalau kau mengulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi, dan aku juga mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan."

Rukia terdiam, tampak berpikir. Bersikeras menyangkal? Atau menerima penawaran? Atau kembali mengajukan penawaran? Sudah seperti jual-beli saja.

"Kalau begitu, Anda yang duluan."

"Apa?" Toushiro kelabakan. "Kau saja. Bukankah ada istilah, perempuan yang selalu pertama?"

"Saya tidak pernah dengar istilah seperti itu," Rukia hebat, ia membantah meski harus berbohong. "Anda mencoba mengarang, ya."

Toushiro menghela napas. Perempuan ini ... "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita bersamaan?" Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengalah. "Hitung sampai tiga."

Rukia kembali berpikir, mempertimbangkan. "Saya setuju."

Disarankan untuk keduanya memasang telinga sebaik persiapan diri ketika hitungan diawali dari Toushiro-Rukia-Toushiro:

"Satu—"

Kalimat di masing-masing pihak bukanlah kalimat semudah berkata 'Saya menyukai _shiratama_' atau 'Aku menyukai _amanattou_'.

"—dua—"

Tapi kalimat yang mampu membuat jantung berpacu segesit _shunpo ..._

"—tiga."

... rona merambah sesingkat dentingan pedang, dan ...

"Saya menyukai Anda, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

... sekujur tubuh membeku secepat kalimat itu diucapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Bohong besar jika Rukia lupa dengan ciuman yang ia berikan pada kapten divisi ke-10 di dunia bawah sadar sang Arrancar. Terkungkung di dunia bawah sadar bukan berarti ia juga terjebak di luar kesadaran atau pengendalian si _monster_. Ia murni sadar. Hanya ... ketika itu ia ingin mengabukan sisi hasrat hati kecilnya yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada. Diulangi. Tidak pernah ada—sebelum kedekatan dengan Toushiro Hitsugaya sebulan ini.

Seminggu setelah berakhirnya misi, ia acapkali merenung memandang langit-langit kamarnya menjelang tidur atau termenung di hadapan cermin memeriksa apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Iya, ada yang salah. Ini bukan Rukia yang galak yang kerap menendang betis Ichigo atau Renji jika berkelahi. Ini bukan Rukia yang tegar yang mampu menanggung sendiri rasa sedihnya tanpa perlu menceritakan pada orang lain. Ini bukan Rukia yang kuat yang tidak perlu mempertontonkan air matanya, kecuali pada sergapan hening di kamarnya.

Tapi, semua terbantahkan ketika pemuda itu ada di hadapannya.

"_Menangis—bukan berarti kau lemah. Kau tetap kuat ..."_

Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah. Ini tetap Rukia. Rukia yang tidak perlu galak di hadapan semua orang untuk memberitahu bahwa ini dirinya. Rukia yang tidak perlu menanggung sendiri rasa sedihnya untuk dikatakan tegar. Rukia yang tidak perlu menyembunyikan air matanya untuk dikatakan kuat.

"_Menangis—bukan berarti kau lemah. Kau tetap kuat ..."_

Setiap orang selalu butuh sesuatu yang disebut sandaran. Rukia juga.

Iya. Ia butuh ketika ia letih, dan berbagi saat ia senang dan sedih.

Dan sandaran yang ditunggu-tunggu adalah pemuda yang sehari-hari bertegur-sapa biasa dengannya di Seireitei. Disapa dengan panggilan 'Hitsugaya-taichou', atau si pemuda yang menyapanya dengan 'Kuchiki'. Tapi ketika bersama-sama mengarungi misi, semuanya jadi berbeda.

Rasa ini muncul. Suka, sayang, ... cinta.

"_... hati tidak akan pernah berbohong."_

"Saya menyukai Anda, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Dan inilah kata hatinya. Rukia sudah cukup lelah untuk berpikir, menimbang-nimbang, meyakinkan diri tujuh hari ini. Mengungkapkannya adalah jalan terbaik dan utama; diterima ataupun tidak itu soal belakangan. Kesempatan sering tak datang dua kali; ia tidak mau menyesal, menyalahkan diri sendiri atau siapapun atas kebodohannya di kelak nanti.

"Rukia ..."

Belaian lembut di pipinya, membuat Rukia mengangkat wajah.

"... boleh aku menjawabnya sekarang?"

Rukia tidak perlu mengangguk atau berkata 'Ya' untuk membuat wajah rupawan si kapten muda mendekat. Ia tidak bodoh sampai tidak tahu ke mana tindakan Toushiro akan bermuara. Karenanya ia tegang, beralih tatap, dan sepasang tangan gemetar di pangkuannya. Tapi tak lama ketika lima jari si pemuda menelusup di sela kepalan tangan, menggenggamnya erat, menenangkannya. Keberanian terbersit, Rukia menatap lekat wajah tampan Toushiro. Selusur raut rupawan dengan permata hijau, bersanding dengan senyum manis nan menawan. Rukia memejam mata.

Dan bibir merekahnya menyambut bibir tipis Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Jantung berdetak sekencang genggaman tangan. Tangan lain Toushiro membelai pipi seputih gading si gadis seraya menyusup di sela-sela surai hitam Rukia.

Terhitung empat kali kedekatan fisik serupa jika insiden di danau Hokutan ikut diakumulasi. Dari semuanya, tentu saja ciuman detik ini adalah yang paling berkesan. Toushiro tidak perlu merasa bak pengecut, mengecup bibir atau kening Rukia ketika gadis itu tertidur atau tidak sadarkan diri. Dan penasaran utamanya, apa Rukia juga menyayanginya sebesar ia menyayanginya terjawab sudah.

Toushiro, si jenius; tidak ada yang membantah. Toushiro, si _prodigy_; tidak ada yang membantah. Toushiro, si pemilik Zanpakutou tipe es terkuat; tidak ada yang membantah. Toushiro, si Shinigami, bukan Hollow; tidak ada yang pula yang membantah. Artinya ia punya hati, dan membuatnya seperti makhluk lain yang menginginkan dan mengharapkan cintanya berbalas.

Ciuman yang tidak singkat itu berakhir ketika Toushiro menarik diri. Menatap lekat si kekasih hati dengan belaian yang masih menyapu pipi, lalu menenggelamkannya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Kebahagiaan Toushiro begitu kental terdengar ketika berkata penuh kasih, "Terima kasih, Rukia."

Kebahagiaan sama kuatnya pun terdengar ketika Rukia membalas pelukan dan membenamkan wajah di dada si kapten, serentak berkata, "Sama-sama, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushiro dan Rukia tahu, mereka tidak perlu rentetan pengakuan kata-kata 'Aku mencintaimu' atau 'Aku juga mencintaimu'. Cukup seperti ini, sudah lebih cukup untuk saling mengerti. Tidak akan mengubah kenyataan:

Toushiro mencintai Rukia—atau Rukia mencintai Toushiro—TITIK

.

.

.

**The End  
(?)**

.

.

.

_Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Tembakan kembang api kembali mewarnai langit, mengiringi sepasang Shinigami yang menyusuri jembatan sambil bergenggaman.

"_Hanabi_ di musim dingin," komentar Toushiro, menengadah, "tidak kalah bagusnya dengan di musim panas."

"Anda suka _hanabi_?"

Toushiro beralih pada Rukia. Tersenyum manis, "Tidak ada yang tidak suka _hanabi_, tidak kecuali kau, Rukia."

Rukia tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa? Apa perkataanku lucu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, saya senang. Sangat senang."

Senang, amat senang mendengar si kapten memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Tunggu dulu. Ia teringat ...

"Oh, iya. Tadi saat sesi hitungan, kenapa Anda tidak bilang apa pun?"

Bak disengat lebah, Toushiro berhenti. Lama menjawab, dan saat membuka mulut intonasi gelagapan yang keluar, "I-itu ..." Mengubek-ngubek otak mencari jawaban yang cerdas, "Karena kau berteriak terlalu cepat."

Jawaban yang sangat cerdas, tapi juga dusta. Dugaan pernyataan cinta telah ia tangkap ketika penyataan Rukia yang pertama (buktinya, ia memanggil si gadis dengan nama depannya), namun ketika itu ia berpikir pendengarannya sudah rusak. Ia meminta ulang, memastikan di sesi hitungan satu-dua-tiga, menunggu Rukia mengutarakan terlebih dulu. Terdengar jenius, tapi pula licik. Dimohon untuk jangan beberkan pada siapapun, terutama Rukia karena boleh jadi gadis itu akan dongkol seharian.

"Nah, Hitsugaya-taichou, kapan kita ke Junrinan bertemu Obaa-sama?"

Bak diguyur _amanattou_, Toushiro kembali berhenti. Hati berbunga-bunga, menatap lekat si gadis bangsawan. "Rukia ... kau sudah berpikir secepat itu?"

"Bukankah kemarin Anda bilang kalau alasan mengikuti misi adalah untuk bisa membawa saya kembali bertemu Obaa-sama dalam keadaan selamat?"

Koreksi, bukan diguyur _amanattou_, tapi ratusan batu. Toushiro lupa. "Oh, iya. Benar juga."

Rukia tersenyum jahil. "Anda berpikir yang tidak-tidak, ya?"

"Tidak."

Bohong! Toushiro berpikir Rukia mengajaknya mengikat hubungan resmi melalui pernikahan. Kan, biasanya calon menantu akan _pe-de-ka-te_ pada calon mertua ketika keinginan itu ada. Sangat mengagumkan, kapten ini sudah berpikir sejauh itu, atau mungkin telah merencanakannya.

Tanpa disengat atau diguyur apa pun, Toushiro lagi-lagi berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

"_Reiatsu_ ini ..."

.

.

.

**The End  
(?)**

.

.

.

Berjarak cukup jauh dari jembatan utama, terdapat jembatan lain tanpa lentera. Selain berciri menakutkan karena tenggelam dalam gelapnya malam, reyot, dan tak layak pakai, jembatan itu pula jadi lokasi teraman dan strategis menyaksikan pasangan muda-mudi yang dibuai asmara. Lima orang dalam posisi sama: tengkurap macam pasukan tentara pengintai musuh tergelar di tengah jembatan. Paling tengah, si kepala plontos bertanggung jawab dengan kamera, dan selebihnya dua di sisi kiri-kanan sibuk berbisik-bisik sambil berebut mainan berwujud teropong berlensa dua. Ingin melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri pemandangan jarang di jembatan sana. Seolah menonton drama romantis, si gadis pirang berombak dan si pemilik alis indah berteriak girang (tentu dalam hati) ketika wajah tokoh laki-laki dan perempuan saling mendekat. Sedang si nanas merah melongo tidak percaya, dan si kolektor babi hutan hampir tergelak geli.

Setelah drama realita itu selesai, mereka langsung berlomba-lomba mengomentari hasil kerja Ikkaku.

"Taichou sungguh romantis," Rangiku memuji.

"Hitsugaya-taichou mengesankan," Yumichika menyanjung.

"Di mana Hitsugaya-taichou belajar hal seperti ini, ya?" Ikkaku penasaran.

"Pasti di buku yang dikatakan Yuuichi," Ganju berbagi info.

"Hitsugaya-taichou ... Rukia ... mereka ternyata ..." Renji nyaris pingsan.

Tapi, perbuatan baik atau buruk selalu ada balasannya. Mau cepat atau lama. Dan selebrasi para pengintai ini cuma berlangsung singkat ketika aura dingin menusuk kulit. Tidak perlu berbalik, grup ini tahu mereka telah membangunkan seekor singa es.

"Kalian ..."

Dingin sih dingin, tapi satu kata di atas mengkonversi aura jadi panas. Lihatlah kucuran peluh di sekujur wajah mereka.

Dan tidak perlu hitung 1, 2, 3, untuk grup itu ber-_shunpo _terbirit-birit (kecuali Ganju, yang memilih melompat ke sungai dan berenang menjauh) ketika papan jembatan mulai berselimut es. Gaungan teriakan maaf adalah satu-satunya yang terdengar ketika para pengintai benar-benar melarikan diri sejauh-jauhnya.

"Tidakkah itu sedikit berlebihan, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rukia tertawa geli.

"Kalau tidak begitu, kita tidak mendapatkan ini."

Toushiro meraih kamera yang terlupakan. Ikkaku pastinya lebih mementingkan nyawa ketimbang si kamera. Tapi, kapten ini akan menyesal jika bernapas lega sekarang. Lihatlah dua pengintai lain di salah satu pohon di seberang sungai.

"Pelajaran penting dalam mengintip adalah lakukan di tempat tinggi," Seizo memberi wejangan.

"Tapi, kenapa Seizo-ojisan menutup mata Yuuichi tadi? Padahal Yuuichi mau lihat apa yang dilakukan Toushiro-niichan dan Rukia-neechan saat wajah mereka berdekatan."

Seizo menambah wejangan, "Pelajaran penting lainnya adalah tidak diizinkan anak kecil di bawah umur 12 tahun menyaksikan tontonan yang tidak seharusnya."

"Contohnya?"

Ya, tadi. Tapi Seizo baru akan menjawab saat Yuuichi cukup umur, enam tahun kemudian. Lama amat!

"Seizo. Yuuichi."

Dan panggilan itu menyentakkan Seizo untuk sedia payung sebelum hujan. Sedia kekuatan sebelum lari. Bersiap menjauh sebelum jadi boneka es.

Karena kamera lain berada di tangannya.

.

**Toushiro Hitsugaya, Rukia Kuchiki, Yuuichi Shibata, Ganju Shiba, Seizo Harugasaki**

**SEE YOU!**

.

.

.

.

.

**320 DISTRICTS**

**The End**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**:  
1. **Kecewa** karna Toushiro atau Rukia ga bilang **"I Love You"**? Bisa ditanyakan di kotak review. Nanti sy jelaskan.  
2. Penasaran gimana kelanjutan hub. HitsuRuki? Bisa disimak di **sequel 320 DISTRICTS** yg mudah2an saja bisa sy publish seminggu kemudian. Tanpa kehadiran Yuuichi, Ganju, Seizo; diganti oleh tokoh utama lain berinisial IK & MH(lu pikir tersangka kriminal). Maaf maksud sy, **Ichigo Kurosaki & Momo Hinamori**. Dan bisa menebak apa yang terjadi jika dua orang itu muncul di saat hub. HitsuRuki lagi anget-angetnya?(drama banget, nih). Bacalah sequel 320 DISTRICTS berjudul **Never Meant to Belong**(halah).

Sekian promosi sy, sekaligus penutup A/N terakhir 320 DISTRICTS.  
TAMAYA!(woi! Itu tuk Hanabi). Maksud sy, BANZAI!(emang lu lagi perayaan).

Sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan(formal amat).

**Ray Kousen7**

**15 Maret 2013**


End file.
